Romakome Mazoku san!
by Petula Petunia
Summary: EN HIATO INDEFINIDO
1. Lo que Yuuri vio por una ventana

**_10:35 am_**

**_Oficina Principal del Castillo del Pacto de Sangre._**

-¡auch!- se quejó Yuuri, llevándose la mano a la frente.

-lo siento su majestad, no quise lastimarlo, por favor perdóneme- musitó Gunter terminando de pasar la venda por la frente del pelinegro.

-no es tu culpa Gunter- respondió Yuuri- y gracias por ayudarme, es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo…

-¡oh, Heika!- chilló el Consejero- usted sabe que puede contar conmigo EN TODO SENTIDO- un discurso, que Yuuri no se tomó la molestia de escuchar atentamente, empezó a brotar de la imparable boca del hombre de cabello violeta.

-así que por eso Wolfram salió tan molesto esta mañana- Conrad sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan típica en él que hacía que las cosas se tranquilizaran.

-¿molesto él?- gruñó Yuuri- ¡yo debería ser el molesto! ¡apareció en el cuarto gritándome infiel solo porque la mucama vino a dejar unas cosas! ¡encima me pegó con un libro!- reparó en la venda en la cabeza y su molestia aumentó.

-Pero Heika…

-Es Yuuri, tú me nombraste- corrigió el adolescente no menos molesto al recordar los ataques de furia del príncipe.

-Yuuri- sonrió Conrad- quizá sea algo doloroso, pero, esa es la forma en que Wolfram demuestra sus sentimientos y preocupación por ti…

-¿a golpes?- intervino el joven maou- ¡podría denunciar esto como violencia doméstica en Japón!.... ¡si de hecho fuéramos algo más que…!- Yuuri se trabó con las palabras.- ¡es vergonzoso tener que soportar sus actitudes frente a otros!

-las personas tenemos distintas formas de demostrar nuestra preocupación hacia quienes nos interesan mucho- volvió a hablar Conrad con su tono amable, tanto que Yuuri empezaba a creer que Conrad había viajado a la tierra en los años 70 y se había contagiado de esa corriente de pensamiento del "amor y paz".

-puede que las personas tengamos distintas formas de demostrar sentimientos ¡pero bajo ninguna circunstancia la forma en que Wolfram lo hace es una de las permitidas!- Yuuri hundió su cabeza entre los hombros- ¡no puede haber forma más demente y extraña de demostrar preocupación hacia uno que a golpes y gritos! ¡lo repruebo completamente! ¡esta es la forma más ridícula de preocuparse algo por alguien!- empezó a quejarse.

Conrad suspiró lentamente y dejando a Gunter y Yuuri en sus propios monólogos decidió salir a los patios de entrenamiento en busca de su hermano menor. Quizá ayudaría que Wolfram descargara su apasionado carácter con él mismo antes que se volviera a encontrar con Yuuri.

**_10:47 am_**

**_Patio de Entrenamiento del Castillo del Pacto de Sangre._**

-así que era por eso- Murata sonrió al terminar de escuchar las quejas del muy irritado Lord Bielefeld acerca de las andanzas infieles del "enclenque" de su prometido.

-¡ese enclenque!- resopló el príncipe terminando de calentar con la espada- ¡Spencer!- llamó a uno de sus hombres, que de un salto se levantó con la espada en mano y corrió hacia el Gran Sabio y el Príncipe.

-¡Excelencia!- gritó parándose erguido.

Wolfram dejó escapar una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Murata notablemente, no solo por la encantadora sonrisa poco común que mostraba Lord Bielefeld, sino porque el soldado Spencer pareció sonrojarse un poco ante ella- ¡has mejorado increíblemente Spencer- comentó el demonio de fuego- tu respuesta fue impecable.

-¡gracias Excelencia!- respondió el soldado mientras acompañaba al príncipe hacia la zona de práctica para empezar a entrenar con las espadas.

Murata se dio tiempo para analizar con cuidado, no solo a Spencer sino al resto de la guardia personal de Lord Bielfeld. Un grupo de hermosos mazokus, totalmente leales a su Señor… pero por la actitud de estos soldados, podía adivinar que había algo más que "deber" de soldado, en la devoción hacia Lord Bielefeld.

-interesante- comentó en voz alta llevándose una mano al mentón mientras seguía observando con tranquilidad, desde su asiento, al grupo en cuestión.

-Gran Sabio- saludó Yozak apareciendo de la nada. Cosa que a Murata no le sorprendió, después de todo, era cosa del espía hacer ese tipo de presentaciones.- ¿contemplando al grupo de admiradores de su Excelencia?- habló el pelirrojo de nuevo.

-¿desde cuándo lo sabía, Señor Gurrier?- Murata sonrió mirando de soslayo al medio mazoku.

-creo que la pregunta sería para usted- bromeó Yozak- todos en Shin Makoku tenemos una membrecía en el club de admiradores de su Excelencia… solo que algunos clubes son más fanáticos que otros… si me entiende.

-¿usted es simplemente un satisfecho espectador entonces?- contestó el Sabio con el mismo tono divertido.

-mirar no hace daño- respondió Yozak.

-oh, veo que está entrenando- la voz de Conrad acercándose al par hizo que la plática cesara.

-Su Excelencia parece con más energías hoy, Capitán, ¿acaso volvió a pelear con el Heika?- Yozak observó los poderosos ataques de Wolfram y al pobre de Spencer hacer triplicados esfuerzos por salir con la honra en alto del entrenamiento.

-Wolfram es un libro abierto para ciertas cosas- sonrió Conrad, observando a su hermano practicar.

-¿Lord Weller, acaso venía a encontrar a Lord Bielefeld para atenuar sus ímpetus antes de un nuevo encuentro con Shibuya?- preguntó ahora Murata, arreglando sus gafas con una mano.

-Heika no parecía muy contento con la forma en que Wolfram expresa sus sentimientos- contestó Conrad con tranquilidad.

-Heika es muy joven aún y además nunca ha estado… bueno, supongo que no es de las personas que actúan como su Excelencia… no es tan "expresivo"- comentó Yozak.

-es un chico tranquilo y pacífico dudo que alguna vez se comporte como él pero estoy seguro que demostrará sus sentimientos en el momento adecuado- aseguró Conrad.

Murata giró la cabeza un poco en dirección hacia el castillo,- ciertamente Shibuya no es del tipo con temperamento explosivo.

-a diferencia del Maou- analizó Yozak.- ¿acaso el Maou sea la forma en que manifiesta sus sentimientos?

-no sería muy práctico para Lord Bielefeld tener a alguien así de brioso celándolo- sonrió Murata, prestando atención a una de las ventanas del primer piso.

**_11:11 am_**

**_Pasillo este del primer piso del Castillo del Pacto de Sangre._**

-entonces iré a decirles a las Sirvientas que lleven a Greta al jardín- exclamó Gunter contento mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

-bueno, supongo que es mejor tener un picnic con Greta y Gunter en el jardín que estudiar con Gunter en la oficina- suspiró Yuuri- aunque fue una estrategia un poco sucia decirle que quería pasar tiempo al aire libre con él…

Yuuri estiró los brazos mientras caminaba por el pasillo. De pronto, unas risas venidas del exterior atrajeron su atención y se detuvo frente a una de las grandes ventanas. Del lado izquierdo de esta podía ver a un grupo de hombres platicando.

-¿serán soldados entrenando?- Yuuri se pegó hacia el lado izquierdo de la ventana para tratar de averiguar de quienes se trataban. A pesar de encontrarse a unos ocho metros de distancia podía identificarlos pegando su rostro contra el vidrio.

-son los soldados de Wolfram- entendió al ver al grupo de atractivos chicos caminando juntos, riendo y dándose golpes con confianza- parecen modelos…- luego se corrigió- aunque se ve que son buenos amigos…

-Excelencia, ese pase estuvo genial- exclamó uno de los soldados a alguien que iba en medio del grupo. Yuuri quiso ver mejor pero la posición del grupo y la perspectiva de la ventana cerrada no le daban una vista útil. Rápidamente, bajó el seguro de la ventana y la abrió ligeramente, dejando que media cabeza saliera. El resto de su cuerpo descansaba sobre la base del muro.

-Morris, tu forma de sostener la espada es muy buena, en cuanto fortalezcas los músculos de tu antebrazo lograrás manejar con mayor facilidad el arma.- Wolfram sonrió confiadamente.

-¿le está sonriendo?- se dijo perplejo Yuuri, bajando un poco su cuerpo como alguien que se oculta para espiar. –oh, oh, y ese chico de cabello marrón le está tocando la espalda…- volvió a susurrar, empujando un poco más la ventana sacando ya toda la cabeza afuera.

-Klauss, ¿tu mano está mejor?- preguntó ahora Wolfram al chico que le tocó el hombro.

-sí Excelencia, mucho mejor- respondió el soldado.

-veamos- Wolfram tomó la mano vendada del muchacho.

-¡le está tomando la mano!- analizó Yuuri, sacando ahora el cuello y parte de los brazos por la ventana, manteniéndose lo más pegado al borde inferior de esta para que no lo vieran. –ah pero está herido, claro que debe tomarle la mano- analizó de nuevo.

-¿te duele si aprieto así?- preguntó Wolfram, pegando la mano de Klauss contra su pecho y sosteniéndola con ambas manos.

-oh, oh, ese chico está poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de Wolfram y se sonroja… pero Wolfram no se ha dado cuenta- las manos de Yuuri se apoyaron sobre la barda exterior de la ventana, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo que se iba incrementando más, para no caer de lleno sobre el jardín.

-no- afirmó Klauss mientras retiraba su mano una vez que Wolfram lo liberó.

-ajá, pero Wolfram lo ha alejado, eso está bien- comentó para sí Yuuri, apoyándose con una mano en el borde exterior de la ventana, y con la otra sobre el muro del jardín, ahora tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana y su cabeza erguida seguía revisando los movimientos del grupo.

-ah, ese chico le tocó el cabello, ¡eso es flirteo! ¡flirteo!- dijo Yuuri, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus manos, que ahora estaban firmes sobre la tierra del jardín. Toda su espalda estaba ahora ventilándose al aire de la mañana exterior.

-señor, ¿es temporada de hormigas voladoras?- preguntó el chico que había atrapado uno de esos insectos de entre los dorados cabellos del príncipe.

-¡oh! Lo olvidé- Wolfram observó el insecto y lo tomó de manos de su soldado.

-¡y ahora le está tomando la mano a ese chico que le tocó el cabello!- Yuuri arañó la tierra bajo sus manos con cierta fuerza.

**_11:21 am_**

**_Pasillo este del primer piso del Castillo del Pacto de Sangre._**

-¿piensan que sería bueno que alguien hable con Wolfram sobre su trato al Heika?- preguntó Conrad mientras los tres hombres caminaban por el pasillo. Hace unos minutos se toparon a la entrada del castillo con un muy excitado Gunter, y ahora se dirigían hacia la oficina.

-pero su Excelencia es así- comentó Yozak.-aunque si incomoda al Heika y lo hace sentir avergonzado…

Murata volvió a corregir sus gafas- quizá podríamos sugerirle que trate de suavizar ciertas maneras en que tienden a manifestar sus sentimientos para que no aver…

Los tres hombres se quedaron callados al oír unos murmullos y reparar en un par de piernas y un trasero apoyados sobre una ventana.

-hace un buen día ¿no?- comentó Conrad mientras pasaban el par de piernas que de vez en cuando pataleaban.

-excelente- respondió Yozak haciendo caso omiso a una voz venida desde fuera de la ventana.

_-oh, oh ¡Wolfram le volvió a sonreír al de cabello castaño! ¡pero le dio una palmada en el hombro al pelirrojo! Y ahora se está arreglando el cabello con su propia mano… ¿está coqueteando? Aunque estaba algo despeinado…_

-¿me pregunto que habrá de almorzar?- fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Murata mientras los tres se alejaban del pasillo.

* * *

**Estaba pensando que no es justo que siempre sea Wolfram el que muestre sus sentimientos hacia Yuuri pero luego, siempre me siento incómoda con Yuuri volviéndose un celoso evidente... así que me puse a meditar, dentro del enclenquismo aplicado de Shibuya ¿cómo demostraría el de forma enclenque, que también puede tener celos y no convertirse en maou?**

**Y salió este experimento.**


	2. De Julietas con derrame cerebral

Otra historia más en la cotidiana vida de los Mazokus.

* * *

**Shin Makoku.**

**9:56 am, habitaciones del Maou y su prometido. **

-"pero es su culpa"- pensó para sí Yuuri, aunque no pudo evitar sentir pena y algo de frustración al ver la hermosa frente de su prometido por casualidad, con un pequeño moretón que Gisela terminaba de revisar.

-no es nada serio- sonrió la médico, dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Wolfram- en unos días desaparecerá.

-pero… está rojo- intervino Yuuri.

-es porque se trata de un golpe reciente, Hei… Yuuri- habló ahora Conrad. Colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Yuuri, más para evitar que se acerca a Wolfram que para confortarlo. La razón era simple, el mazoku de fuego aun estaba "ardido" por lo ocurrido.

-¡enclenque!- gritó Wolfram, agitando una mano desde la cama, con el puño cerrado en señal de amenaza. -¡infiel!

-¡yo no hice nada!- se defendió el pelinegro buscando protección en los brazos de su siempre dispuesto padrino.

-ya, tranquilo Wolfram, acabas de despertar- puso paz Conrad.

-¡pues eso es culpa de ese enclenque!- concluyó Wolfram, cruzándose de brazos y volteándoles la cara a los presentes.

-pero fuiste tú quien dio un golpe tan fuerte contra la puerta de la cocina que las ollas de los muebles altos cayeron sobre ti…- susurró Yuuri.

Conrad suspiró, realmente, su ahijado debía saber cuándo perder y callar.

-¡estaba furioso!- Wolfram volvió a lanzar su mirada furibunda sobre el japonés- ¡cómo te atreves a ir tan campante a la cocina para "hablar" con las sirvientas!

-¡pero si solo estaba hablando! ¡quería que Effie hiciera más pastel de manzana!- chilló Yuuri.

-¿para qué querías más pastel de manzana?- de pronto, el aura de Wolfram se disparó. Conrad sintió el aire de la habitación calentarse.- ¡acaso planeabas una cita secreta con alguien!

Yuuri retrocedió aún más, a pesar que estaba a buen recaudo de Wolfram. El demonio por su parte, tiró las sábanas a un lado y se paró con vehemencia, dio un paso hacia adelante… y tropezó.

-¡Wolfram! ¿estás bien?- se apresuró Conrad a auxiliar al demonio, quien había tropezado con la cubierta de la cama.

-¡no molestes!- respondió el demonio de mala gana, frotándose la frente, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimitas de dolor asomaban en sus ojos.

-Wolf…- comenzó a decir Yuuri para ser interrumpido por el poderoso ataque de una almohada que le impactó en plena cara.

**10:23 am.**

**Oficina Real del Castillo del Pacto de Sangre. **

-oh, aquí tiene una pluma- Gunter interrumpió su lección al reparar en una pluma colgando entre los negros cabellos de su adorado Heika.

-creo que se me pasó- sonrió Conrad.

-¿Wolfram está bien?- preguntó casi de inmediato Gwendal, aunque estaba al tanto de lo sucedido.

-está perfecto- resopló Yuuri, apoyando una de sus mejillas contra su mano, su codo reposaba sobre el escritorio.

-oh, Heika, se ve algo molesto- Gunter terminó de cerrar el pesado volumen de historia para ocuparse del bienestar del Maou.

-¿cómo no voy a estar molesto?- lloriqueó el chico- ¡Wolfram siempre causa problemas con esas actitudes que tiene!- se detuvo en seco, dando una mirada a los dos hermanos, quienes no parecían haberse puesto a favor de nadie.- ¡pero tengo razón!- insistió como si alguien fuera reclamarle- digo, una cosa es que me grite y me persiga, pero esta vez ¡se terminó lastimando! ¡y pudo ser algo peor!

-entonces, deberíamos decirle a Wolfram que cuide su comportamiento- repuso Gwendal con su frío talante.

Yuuri, que iba a seguir quejándose suponiendo que los demás no le iban a hacer caso, se quedó mudo.

-podemos decirle que trate de medir su temperamento… eso quizá aminore las cosas- sonrió Conrad.

-pero tampoco podemos pedir imposibles- habló ahora Gunter- después de todo, se trata del Pequeño Lord Mocoso, podemos contenerlo pero no cambiarlo. Sin embargo, definitivamente debe cuidar ese tipo de actitud que solo lastima a mi querido Heika.- lloriqueó.

-espera…espera…- Yuuri sintió que no entendían bien- puede que antes me quejara de que era muy escandaloso…- dijo, cortándose unos segundos, recordando que había más de una forma de ser escandaloso- pero me refiero al hecho de que no quiero que él se haga daño por… "cuidar de mi"- sonrió al decir esas palabras, sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba- no es sano que ande por ahí celoso y gritando- prosiguió, sintiendo cómo, de pronto, perdía el hilo de la plática- digo, él canta ¿no? Que grite tanto y se estrese por nimiedades debe ser malo… oí que la gente con stress puede perder el cabello a temprana edad…

-Heika…- interrumpió Conrad, señalando a Yuuri el rostro de Gwendal, quien no sabía si indignarse, confundirse o qué ante el monólogo del Maou.

-lo que quiero decir- dijo finalmente Yuuri- es que Wolfram debe dejar de hacer cosas que lo puedan lastimar. Punto.

-oh… es que el corazón de Heika es tan grande… empezó a chillar Gunter.

-es difícil mandar sobre los corazones de los otros- repuso Gwendal, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- y uno es capaz de perder la vida por las personas que le preocupan.- la puerta se cerró tras que él saliera al pasillo.

-¿qué quiso decir?- preguntó Yuuri a Conrad, mientras se tapaba los oídos para aminorar el sonido de los grititos de Gunter.

-oh, supongo que algún día lo entenderá- sonrió el soldado, para también salir de la oficina.

**2:15 pm**

**Comedores Principales del Castillo del Pacto de Sangre. **

-"entiendo eso de "morir por amor", digo, como en Romeo y Julieta"- pensaba Yuuri mientras el plato del almuerzo era retirado. – "tampoco es que no encuentre romántico el estar dispuesto a "morir por alguien", claro que esto no se aplica a que Julieta tuviera un derrame cerebral porque unas ollas le cayeron en la cabeza por tener un ataque de celos".- sonrió agriamente, dando una mirada impulsiva a Wolfram.

-Yuuri ¿te sientes?- replicó el demonio, sus enormes ojos verdes posándose ante el pasmado Maou.

-¡ah! ¡sí! ¡sí!- sonrió el chico tomando el tenedor para postre- solo pensaba que el pastel está muy bueno…

-Yuuri- intervino el demonio, dejando congelado al chico.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó este nervioso.

-aún no han servido el postre, estás clavando el tenedor al mantel… ¡enclenque despistado!- terminó de decir Wolfram en el mismo momento en que Effie entraba con la bandeja de los platos de postre.

-el postre está listo- sonrió la chica mientras Doria y Lasagna servían a cada uno de los comensales.

-…pastel de manzana…- susurró Wolfram, aunque Conrad, Gwendal y Gunter le escucharon perfectamente. Mala suerte que Cheri y Greta estuvieran de viaje y Anissina ocupada con sus inventos; ninguno de ellos era suficientemente bueno para relajar el ambiente, ni Conrad, dado que sus sonrisas no siempre surtían efecto en Wolfram.

-este lo hice especialmente para usted- sonrió Effie, dejando ante Yuuri un enorme pedazo de pastel con un dibujo de un bate en el medio.

-ohhh… es lin…- Yuuri se mordió los labios al observar a los otros comensales clavando los ojos en Wolfram. Yuuri se preparó para correr, saltar o arrastrarse hasta la puerta…

-¿no vas a comer el pastel? Si se enfría no sabe bien- parpadeó el demonio, mientras probaba un bocado de su propio pastel.

-…esto… ok…- respondió desconfiadamente Yuuri al primer mordisco. Al segundo, pensó que ahí recibiría la bola de fuego. Al tercer mordisco, pensó que quizá la víctima sería Effie … Para el último mordisco, Yuuri estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que el golpe de la mañana fuera más grave de lo que Gisela dijo.

-permiso, me retiro- dijo repentinamente Wolfram, mientras los otros lo despedían con tranquilidad.

-¡¿cómo?!- Yuuri dejó el tenedor sobre el plato y se levantó.

-Yuuri, no seas tonto, el rey no tiene que pararse ni cuando su prometido se retira. ¿Prestas atención a las clases que Gunter te da?- le dijo en el típico tono retador que usaba siempre, uno fuerte pero a la vez amable.

.ah… sí… ok…- atinó a reponer Yuuri, sentándose de nuevo, con un ojo en el sitio donde Wolfram estuvo y con otro en su plato.

-entonces, lo que conversaste con el Pequeño Lord Mocoso funcionó- habló Gunter de pronto- es bueno saber que está madurando, Gwendal.

Yuuri se limitó a escuchar la plática entre los tres hombres mayores en la mesa, mientras suspiraba para sí. Qué bueno que Wolfram ya no reaccionara violentamente, así la vida de ninguno de los dos correría peligro. Y con este pensamiento en la cabeza, pidió otro pedazo de pastel.

**4:06pm**

**Pasillos superiores del Castillo del Pacto de Sangre. **

-ah, un poco de descanso…- comentó en voz alta Yuuri- estirándose en el pasillo camino a la Biblioteca, donde tenía una lección con Gunter. Marchó hacia una de las ventanas y se recostó contra el borde. Desde esa altura podía observar la animada vida del castillo allá abajo.

-¿está seguro?- de pronto una voz, venida del piso superior, llamó su atención.

-¿ese es… Utter… Logan…?- Yuuri empezó a divagar con los nombres de la guardia personal de Wolfram.

-pero… Excelencia yo no sé si sea correcto….- la voz se tornó tan baja que Yuuri no pudo escuchar nada. Sin embargo, el ceño fruncido en su rostro indicaba que parecía "interesado" en el asunto.

-"vamos Yuuri, esto no es de tu incumbencia, son cosas de soldados…"-se dijo en voz alta, como tratando de reprenderse.

-te aseguro que no dolerá- esa era la voz de Wolfram, Yuuri no necesitaba oírla dos veces. Y, en menos de un segundo, de nuevo estaba con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana, se dio cuenta que las dos personas que conversaban estaban exactamente arriba de él, por eso no las podía ver y oírlas no era muy sencillo.

-¡Excelencia!- bien, Yuuri no se dio cuenta cuándo pero en el siguiente instante estaba escaleras arriba.

-maldición-siseó al llegar a la esquina del nuevo piso.- están ahí- insistió asomando su cabeza y viendo que a una buena distancia estaba Wolfram y uno de sus soldados- ¡le está tomando la mano!- gritó en su interior para ocultarse de nuevo.

-¡Excelencia, usted…!- "¿de cuándo acá la guardia personal de Wolfram es tan pasiva?"- pensó Yuuri, estirando sus orejas lo más que podía.

-¡maldición no se escucha nada!- dijo entre dientes para luego comprobar que los dos soldados estaban tan ocupados en su plática que no miraban hacia él. Justo a dos metros y medio de Wolfram y su soldado había una enorme maceta en donde Yuuri supo, podía ocultarse y escuchar mejor.

-pero qué estoy haciendo…- trató de controlarse- c..ccomo si me importara lo que hablan ellos dos…

-Excelencia, solo quiero que sepa que es mi primera vez…

-¿eh?- ambos mazokus voltearon hacia el fondo del pasillo al escuchar algo como un grito, sin embargo este se encontraba vacío.

-no te preocupes, por experiencia propia sé que no dolerá- Yuuri, trepado en una de las ventanas, hacía lo posible para que el delgado marco de piedra, ocultara su cuerpo sin que terminara por caer al vacío.

-¿c…ccomo que por experiencia propia? ¿Wolfram… tú?- siseó Yuuri, sujetándose a los bordes de la ventana para no caer. – maldita sea… si no se hubieran dado cuenta tan rápido no estaría oculto en una ventana sino tras una maceta.

-¿en serio usted… ya pasó por esto?- escuchó de nuevo esa vocecita que se le estaba empezando a antojar insoportable.

-sí- afirmó Wolfram, con esa naturalidad que Yuuri encontraba en ese instante, aniquiladora.

-tu…me acusas de infiel… y me sales con esto…- comenzó a decir Yuuri.

-mira, cuando me pasó a mi…- de pronto, la voz de Wolfram bajó de tono, Yuuri solo podía distinguir sonidos más no palabras, al parecer el asunto era muy secreto.

-oh… ¿por qué se secretean?- se quejó, de pronto se dio cuenta que de estar trepado una ventana más adelante, seguramente podría escuchar la plática. El problema era que no podía saltar al pasillo porque sería descubierto. Miró al exterior del castillo, una pequeña baranda unía una ventana con la otra, quizá si se aferraba bien al muro y pasaba rápido, llegaría a la otra ventana. Sino…- sería una dolorosa y larga caída- dijo tragando saliva y reuniendo coraje.

**4:11pm**

**Jardines exteriores del Castillo del Pacto de Sangre. **

-¿así que tuviste esa plática con Wolfram?- comentó Conrad mientras caminaba junto a su hermano mayor.

-Wolfram puede ser todo lo malcriado que quiera cuando las cosas no son serias, pero con unas cuantas palabras entiende el mensaje cuando es necesario- repuso el mayor con seriedad.

-oh, entonces ¿no fue una plática de hermano mayor a hermano menor?- siguió bromeando el soldado.

-¡esa plática la tuve contigo cuando tú tenías 90!- exclamó Gwendal sonrojado- ¡Wolfram todavía es muy joven!

-Wolfram es inocente pero, las personas a su alrededor…- prosiguió Conrad.

-¡no digas nada!- le cortó el General.

-ya, ya- lo tranquilizó el medio Mazoku- es bueno saber que Wolfram está dispuesto a cambiar un poco por bienestar de su relación con Heika.

-"relación"- se mofó Gwendal- si Wolfram es joven… Heika es un despistado.

Conrad no pudo evitar sonreír más-oh, lo es, pero también es que Heika tiene una forma mucho más calmada de ver las cosas…

-¡POR SHINOU! ¡va a saltar!- chilló una de las sirvientas, Conrad y Gwendal levantaron la mirada de inmediato.

-es Wolfram y Utter, tengo entendido que va a ser operado de los ligamentos en su mano derecha por un accidente que tuvo en caballo hace unos meses- explicó Conrad.

-Conrad- le indicó Gwendal con la mirada, el castaño miró hacia donde lo hacía su hermano y entonces pudo ver, claramente, a cierto chico pelinegro que, según la experiencia de los dos mazokus, no parecía querer saltar.

**4:16pm**

**8tava Ventana del piso superior de la sección Central del Castillo del Pacto de Sangre. **

-desinfecta bien el área a trabajar, lo mejor es que con el sedante que tomas casi no sientes nada…- pedazos de la plática llegaban, traídos por el aire a oídos de un sudoroso Yuuri, quien, aferrado con pies y manos a la columna que separaba la ventana donde estaba y la ventana a donde quería llegar, hacía esfuerzos por no jadear de cansancio y no soltar ninguna exclamación…

-entonces, lo introduce por la pequeña abertura…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Un grito muy claro vino de fuera, Wolfram y su soldado estiraron los cuellos por la ventana, abajo podían ver a un montón de gente haciendo escándalo. El rubio notó que sus dos hermanos hacían señales hacia la izquierda.

Y ahí estaba, Yuuri, miles de gotas de sudor bañándole el rostro desencajado y enrojecido. Se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al muro exterior.

-¿Qué crees que estás ha…

-¡no es lo que crees!- chilló Yuuri agitando los brazos.

-¡enclenque no te sueltes!

-¡Julieta con derrame cerebral!- fue lo último que alcanzó a gritar Yuuri mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía como el vacío lo devoraba. Bien, todo indicaba que estaba cayendo, no era una sensación tan mala lo de caer, quizá la mala sensación era estrellarse contra el suelo, aunque quizá algo se le ocurriría para que eso no pasara, después de todo él era el gran Rey de los Demonios…

-¡quién es Julieta! ¡infiel!- esa voz, que sonaba casi en su cara, lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Lo recibieron unas enormes y furiosas orbes esmeralda.- ¡te hice una pregunta, Yuuri!

El pelinegro miró hacia abajo solo para cerciorarse que ahora eran dos quienes caían- Wolf… por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en una situación un poco compleja como para discutir esas cosas…

-¡no me cambies el tema enclenque!- chilló Wolfram.

-¡no cambio de tema pero… ¿por qué estás cayendo conmigo?- se quejó Yuuri.

-¡ya te dije antes, si caes caeré contigo!- repuso el demonio, refunfuñando.

-Wolf…- susurró Yuuri, levemente conmovido por el gesto, para luego entender la realidad- agradezco tu delicadeza para conmigo pero… ¿qué caso tiene que seamos dos los que nos aplastemos contra el suelo? A menos, claro, que puedas volar…

-HMMMM- el rubio dejó escapar un sonido extraño.

¿estás rezando Wolf?

-¡tonto, estoy concentrándome para que me crezcan alas!

-…Wolf…- susurró de nuevo Yuuri mientras, instintivamente, jalaba el cuerpo contra el suyo.

-¡no te pongas romántico ahora!- se quejó el demonio aunque sin alejarse del Maou- eres tan despistado, ¿qué tonterías andabas haciendo ahí? ¿espiando a alguna chica bonita acaso?

-Wolf…

-oh, no, no parecía eso…- prosiguió el demonio sin hacer caso a los brazos rodeándolo con fuerza- conociéndote… seguro que te quedaste dormido y caminabas sonámbulo. Yuuri…

-Wolf…- el pelinegro clavó su mirada en los ojos del príncipe,- sabes, esto es raro pero, tus ojos me dan una sensación de tranquilidad enorme- sonrió.

-enclenque- Yuuri casi pudo notar que el demonio sonreía levemente.

-supongo que es porque eres un bishounen…- rió tontamente el Maou- y ya sabes, por todo eso del lazo que nos une…

-¡enclenque!- le gritoneó enseguida Wolfram- ¡cómo se te ocurre ponerte romántico justo cuando estamos cayendo!

-¡Wolf! ¡no! ¡qué haces!- se quejó el japonés sintiendo como los brazos de Wolfram rodeaban su espalda y le hacían una poderosa llave.

-¡no digas cosas bonitas cuando estamos a punto de morir! ¡enclenque!

-¡Wolf! ¡no!

-¡enclenque!

-¡nooo!

-alguien debería decirles que debieron haber caído hace rato de no ser por la magia del viento de Lord von Christ- comentó Murata tranquilamente, comiendo un pedazo de pastel mientras observaba el espectáculo de la pareja real, concentrada en pelear mientras caían lentamente.

-a todo esto ¿qué hacía Heika trepado en una ventana a esa altura?- se quejó Gwendal, sintiendo cómo una prominente jaqueca se venía.

-oh, eso- sonrió Conrad.

-parece ser una afición de Shibuya- repuso Murata.

-¿algo como un hobby?- preguntó Gunter.

-el amor no entiende de pasatiempos- contestó, enigmáticamente, Murata.

**4:27pm**

**Exteriores de las Habitaciones del Maou y su prometido. **

Gunter, Gwendal, Murata y Conrad llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación real. Gisela acababa de salir de esta y la puerta estaba cerrada tras ella.

-están bien, no hubo ningún daño, solo están algo agitados- explicó la joven.

-¡oh! ¡Heika!- exclamó Gunter dispuesto a entrar como un torbellino.

-creo que sería mejor que los dejáramos solos, padre- intervino la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-p..ppero..- de inmediato, Gunter pegó una oreja a la puerta, cosa que imitaron los demás. Gisela por su parte se fue campante, murmurando que en ese castillo las mujeres no eran las más curiosas.

**4:28pm**

**Interiores de las Habitaciones del Maou y su prometido. **

-lo sabía, eres un rey muy enclenque aún, no puedo dejarte solo ni por un segundo porque sino quién sabe lo que te podría suceder. ¿Acaso no pensaste en la posibilidad de caerte? Y no recuerdo que camines dormido en las noches. Entonces, quizá fue que la comida del almuerzo te resultó algo pesada y eso produjo que caminaras dormido… claro que siempre y cuando no estuvieras intentando espiar a alguna chica bonita…

-Wolf…

-pero no importa.

-¿eh? ¿cómo? ¿realmente no te importa?

-lo importante aquí, Yuuri, es que ahora debo estar mucho más pendiente de ti. No sé cuando vas a volver a treparte a una ventana con una caída muy peligrosa. ¿Qué tal si se te ocurría hacerlo en tierras humanas? El viento mágico de Gunter no hubiera servido y menos mi propia magia… y ¿si se te ocurre hacer algo así de tonto en la Tierra? ¡Maldición! Yuuri eres…

-¡no haría algo así Wolfram!

-¿cómo podemos estar tan seguros? Me refiero a que antes no esperaba algo así pero ahora no sé cuando se te ocurrirá caminar dormido o espiar a una mujer bella… y si es en la Tierra…

-¡Wolfram!- repuso Yuuri en un tono serio que hizo que el demonio se callara.

-¿eh?

-¡Créeme si te digo que no haría algo así por más que una comida me sentara mal o por alguna mujer! ¿Entiendes?

-pero ¿cómo puedo estar seguro? Deberíamos revisar tu dieta…

-¡créeme! ¡no haré eso por ninguna comida ni por nadie más que…

El rostro de Yuuri se puso rojo al reparar en lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡oye Yuuri!- se quejó el demonio, anticipando que el chico iba a retirar lo dicho-¡no hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir! ¡yo me encargaré de que no hagas algo tan tonto!

-algo tan tonto…- meditó el pelinegro, recordando de pronto el meollo del asunto- ¡cierto! ¡qué hacías escondido ahí con ese soldado!

-¿escondido con Utter?- parpadeó el demonio- ¡enclenque! ¡no estaba escondido! Él necesita ser operado en la mano derecha y le estaba explicando cómo era esa operación. Deberías saber que no todo se puede arreglar con magia acá.

-¿operación?- nuevamente, varias gotitas de sudor aparecieron en la frente del Maou.

-sí…!pero no me cambies el tema!- replicó Wolfram.-¡desde ahora, voy a tener los dos ojos sobre ti! !enclenque e infiel!

-¡Wolfram!- chilló Yuuri.- ¡te dije que no soy ningún enclenque ni menos infiel!

**4:30pm**

**Exteriores de las Habitaciones del Maou y su prometido.**

-ahora que lo pienso… ¿qué diablos tenía que hacer Heika trepado en una ventana?- preguntó Gwendal en voz alta.

Pero no esperó respuesta, casi podía suponer de qué se trataba, y dando un resoplido de molestia, comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo.

-ah, el amor- se alejó Murata suspirando junto a Conrad mientras los chillidos de Gunter se mezclaban con los gritos de la pareja real, invadiendo cada rincón del apacible castillo.


	3. El Complot subrepticio de Anje

**Día Uno**

**10:01 am**

**Área de entrenamiento del Castillo del Pacto de Sangre.**

-¡CONRAD!- llamó Wolfram, deteniendo a los soldados en entrenamiento en una. Todos miraron al hermoso hermano menor del Capitán caminar entre ellos como si de nada se trataran y llegar hasta su confuso hermano mayor.

-¿qué sucede Wolfram?- preguntó Conrad, todo sonrisas, dejando la espada a cargo de uno de los soldados, meditando qué hizo o qué no hizo para forzar a que Wolfram le dirigiera la palabra frente a muchos testigos.

-¿!Quién es en _ANJE_!?- preguntó el rubio demandando en la pregunta una respuesta inmediata.

-¿eh?- Conrad se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¿!Quién es_ Kerubi_!?- insistió el rubio.

-Wolfram…en serio que no entiendo- trató de calmarle Conrad.

-¡tonto!- chilló Wolfram- ¡se supone que tú has estado en la Tierra, tienes que saber quiénes son!

-Wolfram… repito… en serio no entiendo de lo que hablas- el Capitán se acercó al exasperado rubio.

El joven demonio cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si asimilara lo que escuchaba.

-si me explicaras mejor…- trató de confortarlo el castaño.

-¡obviamente no tienes por qué saber de ellos!- sentenció repentinamente el rubio y sin decir más dio la espalda al soldado y se alejó del lugar de entrenamiento.

Conrad se rascó la nuca mientras la curiosidad lo invadía- ¿qué fue todo eso?

**3:45pm**

**Pasillo Oeste del Castillo del Pacto de sangre.**

-Heika- llamó Conrad a un Yuuri que acaba de curiosear en una de las habitaciones como si buscara algo con una urgencia mezclada con todo lo contrario- ¿se le perdió algo?-preguntó una vez que el chico se le acercó.

-esto…solo Wolfram- repuso el pelinegro meditabundo.

-¿pasó algo?- ahora Conrad empezó a suponer que el ataque de la mañana tuvo algo que ver con Yuuri.

-en realidad …-Yuuri se rascó la cabeza- apenas llego ayer y hoy después del desayuno Wolfram viene, me grita sobre que no sabe lo que hago en la Tierra, luego dice palabras que entiendo menos y desaparece el resto del día.

-vaya… ¿y podría saber de qué se trató la discusión con mayor detalle?- preguntó el castaño colocando una mano comprensiva sobre el hombro de Yuuri- mientras lo buscamos claro.

-bueno…-Yuuri y Conrad comenzaron a caminar- la verdad no sé bien… solo que de pronto me dijo que yo siempre me iba y él no podía detenerme y que peor que eso era que no sabía cuán infiel podía serle en la Tierra… cosas así luego dijo palabras que no entendí… creo que me estaba insultando en un idioma antiguo de aquí… ¿ustedes tienen un idioma antiguo? En Japón por ejemplo, el japonés antiguo es muy distinto al moderno…

-Yuuri- interrumpió el soldado el monólogo del japonés, señalando el interior de una de las habitaciones de lectura. El pelinegro se asomó a la entrada y dejó escapar un suspiró de éxtasis.

-ah…- dijo muy bajito y más para sí mismo aunque Conrad escuchó perfectamente-… así parece un ángel...sus cabellos brillan como si fueran de oro…y sus mejillas sonrosadas…

-¿ángel?- meditó Conrad- ¡ah! "ANJE"

-Conrad- siseó Yuuri horrorizado- ¿tú también usas esas palabrotas?- miró a su padrino con lagrimitas en sus ojos en forma de plato.

-¿palabrotas?- Conrad dio un paso dentro de la habitación, muy silenciosamente y Yuuri lo imitó. Ninguno de los dos quería despertar a Wolfram. Ahora dormía plácidamente desparramado sobre un sofá colocado exactamente sobre una ventana primaveral.

-creo que rabiar lo agota- sonrió pacíficamente Yuuri, dejándose perder en el rostro de su prometido.

-cuando era pequeño era igual- sonrió también Conrad, dejando que el calor del sol del mediodía lo llevara hacia el pasado añorado- solo que primero lloraba, luego gritaba y finalmente incendiaba lo que se encontrara a su paso- dejó escapar una risa similar a quien se acuerda de alguna travesura inofensiva.

-ah… ya me lo imagino de niño con esos rizos dorados, sus enormes ojos verdes y sus mejillas rellenitas… exactamente como un querubín- suspiró Yuuri extasiado.

-ah, y eso sería "KERUBI"- sonrió Conrad para sí, esta vez sin que el Maou lo escuchara.

-y viéndolo así ahora- suspiró el pelinegro-… solo le faltan las alas…

Conrad no pudo evitar sonreír aún más, poco a poco Yuuri iba dejando de lado los prejuicios en la Tierra para mostrarse más honesto hacia su hermano menor. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que su ahijado entendiera que esos suspiros y comparaciones no eran cosas que se hacían a los simples amigos.

**5:07 pm**

**Área de habitaciones del Castillo del Pacto de Sangre.**

-para qué me llamaste- refunfuñó Wolfram entrando a la habitación de su hermano. Aunque ahora estaba de mejor humor, una siesta después de una rabieta siempre lo hacía sentir mejor.

-"ANJE"- explicó Conrad, sentado sobre su cama- se pronuncia "ángel" y es una criatura muy famosa en la Tierra porque es creación de su Dios, se caracteriza por tener una aureola en la cabeza y un par de alas…-le dio un vistazo a su hermano parado en medio del cuarto con sus enormes ojos verdes abiertos de par en par-y KERUBI se dice "querubín" y es un sinónimo en el conocimiento popular… ¿entiendes?

Wolfram se quedó unos segundos en silencio y de pronto sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

Conrad supuso que al fin había entendido todo.

-¡entonces tengo competencia! ¡ese enclenque anda con ese tal ANJE en la Tierra!- sentenció el demonio irritado.

-¡no! ¡Wolfram, no!- habló Conrad parándose de inmediato- Yuuri no conoce a ningún Anje…

-¡pero le gusta!- afirmó Wolfram- ¡pues ¿qué tiene ese Anje que yo no?!-sentenció para salir airadamente de la habitación.

Conrad se quedó parado frente a la cama, inmóvil. ¿Era la primera vez que causaba un lío? –bueno, Wolfram nunca ha sido un buen oyente- trató de animarse.

**Día 2.**

**7:30 am, habitación del Maou y su prometido.**

Era un nuevo día en Shin Makoku y Yuuri se levantó de la cama de buen humor. Después de un par de años durmiendo con alguien como Wolfram, sentir la ausencia de otro cuerpo o las patadas nocturnas, era lo que no lo hacían dormir bien.

A su lado el demonio aún dormía a pierna suelta- de hecho…- pensó el pelinegro mientras se levantaba-…tiene piernas demasiado bonitas… aunque no dejan de tener algo masculino…… ¡ahh!- el grito final lo dio al calcular mal y tropezar con sus propias sandalias.

Wolfram se levantó pesadamente, frotándose uno de sus ojos mientras asomaba el cuello hacia el suelo junto a la cama- enclenque… ¿qué te pasó? ¿te volví a patear?- preguntó somnoliento.

Yuuri se levantó como pudo, riendo torpemente mientras sus brazos se movían aparatosamente-¡no es nada! ¡nada! ¡solo me tropecé al levantarme! ¡nada, no te preocupes!

El rubio parpadeó y lo miró con cierta tristeza que Yuuri percibió desde la tarde de ayer. Le sorprendió el hecho que Wolfram no le hubiera dicho nada en todo el resto de ese día y antes de dormir lo hizo sin protestarle absolutamente nada. Únicamente se limitó a mirarlo como lo hacía en ese preciso momento.

-entonces deja de hacer escándalo- farfulló Wolfram hundiendo su cabeza entre las sábanas.

Yuuri se quedó sin habla. Por general Wolfram despertaba totalmente en cuanto lo veía levantado para ir a acompañarlo a los baños en cambio ahora…-¿pasa algo Wolf?-se atrevió a preguntar el chico.

Pero el demonio se negó a responder.

El pelinegro se sintió nervioso e incómodo, que Wolfram le ocultara algo era una sensación muy difícil porque el demonio siempre le decía las cosas, quizá no de forma sutil pero lo suficientemente honestas como para que él las entendiera claramente.

El que no le fuera sincero lo hacía sentir triste y culpable.

-Wolf…

-Yuuri- interrumpió el demonio parándose a una velocidad increíble y colocándose frente al japonés, sus ojos serios devorándolo con la mirada.

-…esto… ¿dime?- repuso tímidamente.

El mazoku abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Dio un paso hacia atrás, cerró los ojos, se aclaró las garganta, alisó el cuello de su camisón y de nuevo abrió los ojos ahora muy seguros-sabes bien que los demonios no podemos volar ¿cierto?

La cara de Yuuri era todo un signo de interrogación.

-no nacemos con alas ni podemos hacer que nos crezcan unas… tampoco tenemos la tecnología necesaria como para fabricar esas cosas de metal en la que viajamos en la Tierra…

-claro… pero no son tan necesarios… ¿no? Porque están los Kohi y los dragones…- Yuuri habló como pretendiendo que entendía la inusual plática.

-pero- Wolfram puso hincapié en la palabra dando un nuevo paso adelante- los mazokus somos un pueblo orgulloso y contamos con el cuidado de Shinou… supongo que eso es equivalente a Dios en tu mundo…

-eso creo…-pensó Yuuri, machacando su cerebro y tratando de entender de qué se estaba hablando ahí.

-mira Yuuri- repuso Wolfram, ahora mucho más serio- no soy bueno para la política como Aniue… y por mucho que trate dudo poder desarrollar esas habilidades… tampoco soy tan fuerte como Conrad…y no puedo trasladarme con completa libertad por tierras humanas aunque me estoy acostumbrando…El caso- ahí el mazoku se trabó, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos verdes evadieron la mirada negra-el caso es… que de todos modos hago lo que puedo dentro de mis limitaciones para protegerte…

-Wolfram…- el pelinegro avanzó ligeramente, buscando con sus propios ojos la mirada del demonio.

-¡pero dudo mucho que me crezcan alas algún día, ¿entiendes?!-le gritó, dándole un buen empujón a Yuuri que lo estampó contra la pared-¡así que si ese ANJE es tan genial puedes quedarte con él!-casi de inmediato la puerta de la habitación se abrió y se cerró violentamente tras que el demonio abandonara el lugar.

-…¿qué ha pasado aquí?...- dijo Yuuri despegándose de la pared para luego llevarse las manos a la cabeza- ¿Y QUIEN ES Anje?!!!!

**4:19 pm**

**Área de práctica del Castillo del pacto de Sangre.**

-lo siento… Heika…creo que fue mi culpa…- se disculpó Conrad. Yuuri soltó un suspiro de alivio y lanzó la pelota al aire para atraparla con el guante. La tarde era tranquila y ambos estaban sentados plácidamente en uno de los muritos de los jardines del Castillo.

-…por un momento pensé que ese Anje realmente existía y que yo no me acordaba…- contestó Yuuri meditabundo.

-creo que Wolfram escuchó algún comentario suyo Heika.

-…es Yuuri- corrigió el pelinegro.

-Yuuri…creo que Wolfram malinterpretó algún comentario suyo y yo solo empeoré la situación.

-…bien… supongo que hasta tú cometes errores, Conrad- sonrió Yuuri- ya veré como arreglo esto con Wolfram…- un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

-en realidad lo siento- se disculpó de nuevo Conrad, sabiendo que la única forma en que su ahijado podía arreglar las cosas con Wolfram era dándole una explicación detallada de lo que era un Ángel y por qué los comparaba tanto.

-…sabes, casi-casi desearía que ese tal Anje existiera…- comenzó a hablar Yuuri bastante avergonzado cuando una voz invasiva los interrumpió.

-¡Heika! ¡Conrad!- saludó Anissina.

-¡Gwendal no está por acá!-fue la respuesta inmediata de Yuuri.

La pelirroja sonrió con sorna- no busco a Gwendal, Heika- dijo triunfal-sino a usted- sus manos en la cintura pusieron más nervioso al menor.

-¿y… para qué soy bueno…?-habló con pánico.

-¿usted?- preguntó Anissina- usted para nada…solo que…- la mujer se detuvo a pensar y prosiguió- escuché una discusión entre usted y Wolfram…

-¿nos estabas espiando?- le acusó el japonés.

-¿espiar?-Anissina puso cara inocente-solo probaba uno de mis experimentos "escucha conversaciones-en-otras-habitaciones-kun"-sostuvo con confianza-el caso- continuó sin dejar que Yuuri se quejara-es que me quedé pensando en aquello de lo de las alas y ahora que recuerdo inventé hace tiempo un experimento para hacer crecer alas en mazokus… por alguna razón Gwendal se negó rotundamente a que patentara el invento aunque yo creo que sería muy útil en guerras y para vigilancias…

-…disculpa…- Conrad interrumpió el soliloquio de la inventora-… ¿eso que tiene que ver con Heika?

-¿eh? ¿con Heika?- Anissina parpadeó volviendo al mundo real-en realidad… pues…solo cumplía con el deber de informarle porque la decisión ya la tomó Wolfram…

-¿QUÉ?- chilló Yuuri dejando caer la pelota y el guante al suelo.

-mañana mismo tendré la pastilla especial- sentenció Anissina alejándose del par a toda prisa mientras comentaba en voz alta cosas sobre su gran inteligencia y los objetivos que alcanzaría llevando a cabo sus grandiosos planes.

**9:38pm**

**Exteriores de la habitación del Maou y su prometido.**

-¿encontró a Wolfram?- preguntó Conrad acompañando a Yuuri hasta su habitación.

-a estado desaparecido todo el día, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra- repuso Yuuri.

-y además Gwendal no está en el Castillo… él sería la única persona que podría hacer que Wolfram retrocediera en su decisión…- suspiró Conrad.

-…aunque…- Yuuri miró hacia la puerta de su cuarto…- no creo que esas alas sean permanentes y ¿no se vería especialmente… increíble con ellas? Digo, nunca he visto un ángel real y él con esas alas sería como uno…creo que tengo baterías nuevas para la cámara en el cuarto… podría tomarle algunas fotos ya sabes… para el recuerdo…

-…Heika…- Conrad estaba bastante asombrado de la cara de bobo que Yuuri había puesto.

-además… si le digo que así es mejor que Anje seguro que se olvida del asunto…incluso tengo como para cinco minutos de grabación de video en la cámara… estoy seguro que si mostrara un video de él así en la Tierra la gente realmente creería en la existencia de los ángeles…

-Heika- interrumpió Conrad abriendo la puerta de la habitación por Yuuri- buenas noches- sonrió dándole un empujoncito a su ahijado hacia el interior.

-buenas noches…- respondió Yuuri algo apenado cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Echado en la cama y profundamente dormido, estaba Wolfram. Yuuri le dio una sutil mirada- si esto es lo que quieres Wolf…- susurró mientras iba a buscar su pijama.

*

-estas alas sí que son útiles- repuso Wolfram desplegando las enormes alas blancas, atrayendo la atención de los soldados y los sirvientes- al principio fue algo incómodo acostumbrarse pero ahora…

-pero…- repuso Yuuri- ya no duermes en mi habitación…

-es que no alcanzamos los dos ni los tres- sonrió Wolfram empezando a agitar las alas, los soldados miraban maravillados el espectáculo y Yuuri sentía como esos cientos de ojos competían con los suyos para atraer la atención del demonio.

-todo el mundo te mira- se quejó Yuuri, lanzando una mirada incómoda al resto de espectadores.

-¿eh? Ah, no me había dado cuenta-repuso Wolfram estirando el ala derecha.

-pero cuando estás arriba todos tienen las cabezas pegadas al cielo- explicó Yuuri.

-ah, es que de arriba no se puede ver lo que pasa abajo- Wolfram estiró el ala izquierda.

-Wolf…- Yuuri trató de poner una mano sobre el hombro del demonio pero las alas se lo impedían.

-cuidado Yuuri- advirtió Wolfram, el pelinegro retrocedió unos pasos mientras Wolfram comenzaba a batir las alas.

-sabes, esto ya no es divertido- empezó a hablar Yuuri- desde que tienes esas alas… no solo todos te pueden mirar a su antojo cuando estás arriba sino que tú pasas la mayor parte del tiempo ahí y cuando estás acá abajo es como si… siguieras allá arriba distante…y tus alas…es difícil acercarse a ti con esas cosas que miden como tú…

-¡no te escucho!- interrumpió Wolfram ya suspendido a dos metros de altura.

-¡Wolfram, baja!- replicó Yuuri.

Pero el demonio no le escuchaba. Y poco a poco la figura alada se fue alejando.

-está más lejos que la otra vez- Yuuri miró al cielo con ansiedad pero el sol le lastimaba los ojos y era imposible poder sostener la mirada.-¡Wolfram!- llamó mientras corría tratando de alcanzarlo.

-¡Cuidado, Heika!- Conrad alcanzó a detener a Yuuri antes que cayera al suelo.

-ya no lo puedo ver…-dijo Yuuri mirando a su padrino. Conrad también alzó la vista al cielo y no pudo divisar a su hermano.

-el que tiene alas…deberá volar…

**Día 3**

**7:45 am**

**Habitación del Maou y su prometido.**

-¡Wolfram!- Yuuri despertó abruptamente, miró al lado de la cama vacío y el miedo lo invadió. Sin darse tiempo a encontrar sus pantuflas salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¿así que Lord Bielefeld realmente se someterá a ese experimento?- repuso Murata a Conrad.-es raro que Shibuya no se haya opuesto…y menos que Lord Bielefeld no haya pensado en los riesgos que suponen someterse a los experimentos de nuestra querida Inventora.

-sobre Heika…creo que en este caso está siendo algo egoísta- explicó Conrad.

-¿egoísta?- los anteojos de Murata ocultaron su mirada.

-¡Conrad!-Yuuri apareció repentinamente y se trepó al cuello del asombrado soldado.

-¡Heika! ¡qué sucede!- preguntó preocupado.

-¡Wolfram se fue volando y ¿me preguntas que sucede?!- respondió casi sin aliento.

-¿Wolfram se fue volando?- repitió Conrad incrédulo.

-¡tenemos que hacer algo, mandemos a que los Kohi…

-Shibuya- lo calmó entonces Murata, haciendo que su amigo se descolgara de Conrad.

-¡Murata!- Yuuri miró al chico de lentes con preocupación- ¡esto no es divertido! ¡está bien que tuviera algo de curiosidad pero no es como para que él se fuera volando!- se excusó.

-el que tiene alas deberá volar- dijo el Gran Sabio con sutil sarcasmo.

-¡no!- negó Yuuri.

-Heika… tranquilo…-Conrad agitó suavemente a Yuuri de los hombros- Wolfram recién ha ido a ver a Anissina para tomar esa experimento…

-¿cómo? ¿entonces aún no tiene alas?- interrumpió Yuuri.-¡tengo que detenerlo!

-Shibuya…

-…es rápido cuando quiere- Conrad observó la sombra de su Rey desaparecer rápidamente entre los pasillos.

**7:51 am**

**Laboratorios del Castillo del Pacto de Sangre. **

-Ésta es- dijo Anissina presentándole a Wolfram una cápsula blanca con el dibujo de un patito en el medio.

Wolfram miró la extraña cosa mientras su mente se llenaba de dudas- esto…- dudó mientras estiraba la mano para tomar la cápsula-… quizá yo…

-¡nada!- Yuuri se metió de un salto en el laboratorio, tropezó con unos cables negligentemente puestos en la entrada y cayó de bruces sobre Anissina y Wolfram. La cápsula voló por los aires, Wolfram alcanzó a estirar su mano para atraparla pero un cabezazo incierto de Yuuri le robó la jugada.

**8:29 am**

**Exteriores de las Oficinas de Gwendal Von Voltaire.**

-¡que no te advertí sobre el peligro de esa cosa!- Conrad y Murata podían oír la fuerte voz de Gwendal reprendiendo a Anissina como solo una vez, muchos años atrás, había sucedido.

-pobre Gwendal, y eso que regresaba de unas vacaciones- comentó Conrad.

-así que Lady Kavernikolff había olvidado que la cápsula daba "cualidades de ave" a los mazokus- comentó Murata divertido.

-y había olvidado qué cualidades eran esas…-completó Conrad.

-definitivamente no eran alas- Murata y Conrad reanudaron su viaje con destino al cuarto del Maou y su prometido.

-de hecho, Wolfram y yo nos preguntamos en esa época qué eran esos huevos que aparecieron por todo un mes en el castillo luego de que Anissina le obligara a Gwendal a tomar esa cápsula…- Conrad contempló el hermoso cielo azul.

**8:32 am**

**Habitación del Maou y su Prometido. **

-¿estás cómodo? ¿necesitas otra almohada?- preguntó Wolfram, rostro culpable y totalmente servicial.

-estoy bien- respondió Yuuri, tratando de acomodarse mejor- aunque, creo que necesito una almohada más…

-sí- respondió Wolfram acercándose hacia el clóset con una gran sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para el pelinegro.

-¿qué te da risa?- se quejó Yuuri.

-¿risa?- preguntó Wolfram- no es risa, solo es felicidad.

-¿eh? ¿te alegras de mi tragedia?- lloriqueó Yuuri algo molesto.

-bueno, hay que verle el lado bueno a las cosas malas- repuso el demonio.

-¿y esto que tiene de bueno?- gruñó Yuuri.

-pues que te quedarás en Shin Makoku hasta que esa cola de pato haya desaparecido y por tanto pasarás tiempo conmigo- Wolfram le alcanzó la almohada a Yuuri y luego se acercó a la ventana.-el cielo está muy hermoso hoy… pero es tan distante…

Yuuri se sonrojó-deja de mirar el cielo y tráeme algo de comer.

-bien, bien, sus pedidos son órdenes para mí- Wolfram volvió a sonreír antes de salir de la habitación- que bueno es saber que no irás a ninguna parte.

-ahh…lo mismo para ti-suspiró Yuuri mientras sacaba una pluma de su temporal trasero.


	4. Tres complejos y un mazoku

Yuuri se detuvo en la esquina y alcanzó a ocultarse tras el muro. Lentamente sacó un poco la cabeza para espiar. Se le estaba haciendo rutina hacer eso con su prometido.

Parados en el pasillo estaban Gwendal y Wolfram. Parecían hablar de algo muy seriamente. Cuando eso pasaba, Yuuri, instintivamente, se sentía excluido de la conversación al punto de desaparecer del lugar.

-¿pasa algo interesante?- le susurró muy bajito Conrad, cubriéndole la boca para que no gritara.

Yuuri recibió la sonrisa de su padrino y se tranquilizó señalando hacia el par que parecía concentrado en hablar de algo muy grave.

-parece que pasa algo serio-dijo el pelinegro mirando a su padrino.

El rostro de Conrad se puso algo formal y su mirada se clavó en sus dos hermanos.

Entonces Yuuri se preguntó por qué Conrad se ocultaba con él en lugar de ir a interrumpirlos. Podía percibir la curiosidad en su padrino, quería saber tanto como él, el motivo por el cual Gwendal parecía alterarse más y Wolfram lucía indignado al punto de dar una patada en el suelo y largarse dejando a su hermano mayor con las palabras en la boca.

Una vez que el rubio desapareció por el pasillo opuesto, escucharon un gruñido de Gwendal-¡pueden salir de ahí!

De inmediato ambos saltaron hacia adelante y se encaminaron en dirección a Gwendal. Yuuri temblaba y la mano firme de Conrad en su espalda era quien lo dirigía. Si no, él mismo se hubiera dado a la fuga.

-¿pasa algo con Wolfram?-preguntó Conrad.

Gwendal tardó en contestar, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente.

-Gwendal… ¿acaso Wolfram vio algo que no debía?-Conrad se rascó la cabeza, tratando de pensar qué de indebido podría haber hecho el siempre correcto Gwendal que hubiera ofuscado tanto a Wolfram.

-¡no se trata de nada impuro!-se defendió el nervioso General sonrojándose aún más.-es…es…es…algo normal…solo que…

-¿solo que "qué"?- insistió Conrad.

-¡yo tengo derecho a esto también! ¡no tiene por qué reprobarme de esa manera!-gritó Gwendal, como si recién ahora pudiera defenderse de lo que sea que Wolfram le hubiera dicho.

-esto… ¿acaso te atrapó en un momento personal privado?-habló Yuuri, sin poder creer lo que él mismo sugería. La cara de horror de Gwendal le comprobó que su metáfora fue bien recibida.

-¡por supuesto que no! ¡qué clase de Padre crees que sería!-chilló el mazoku mayor, prácticamente abalanzándose sobre Yuuri.

-tranquilo, Gwendal, sabemos perfectamente que nunca harías algo que fuera un mal ejemplo para Wolfram-le tranquilizó Conrad.

El rostro del General se puso pálido.

-…pero a veces no podemos evitar responder a nuestros instintos…-trató de salvar el día Conrad, pero solo logró que el rostro de Gwendal se desmejorara más. Y justo cuando creían que el rostro del mayor no podría ponerse peor…

-¡Gwendal! ¿aclaraste las cosas con Wolfram?-Anissina apareció e hizo que el mazoku pegara tal salto que casi golpea la cabeza contra el techo.

-entonces…!no era un momento personal privado de uno sino de dos!-exclamó Yuuri señalando a Anissina.

La pelirroja, manos en las caderas, miró con confianza a los dos medio mazokus.- Wolfram nos encontró en una situación un poco…reveladora-repuso la científico, sin ninguna pena en el rostro salvo un sonrojo ligero quizá por recordar el momento-y sabiendo lo importante que es Gwendal para él como su única figura de autoridad…

-espera, Gwendal se dijo así mismo "padre" hace un momento-reflexionó Yuuri, dando una mirada a Conrad y luego a Gwendal.

-espera ¿no eres tú la figura de autoridad?-acusó Gwendal a Conrad, como tratándose de librar de la responsabilidad.

-¿eh? ¿yo? Pero si me odia-repuso el castaño.

-además, ciertamente tú eres la figura fraterna Conrad, es obvio por el complejo de Buen Hermano Mayor que tienes-explicó Anissina.

-¿complejo?-Conrad parpadeó aturdido. ¿Desde cuándo él tenía un complejo?

-vamos Conrad, prácticamente desarrollas una actitud protectora y de guía con Wolfram y Heika, como una forma de reafirmar tu rol en esta disfuncional familia Real-sonrió la pelirroja-y ya que el del complejo Paterno es este señor-dijo Anissina señalando a Gwendal-tú asumiste el rol de Hermano Mayor.

-¡espera! ¡¿acaso yo tengo un complejo?!-se defendió ahora Gwendal. La respuesta de los espectadores fue evidente. No engañaba a nadie.

-oh, Gwendal, prácticamente lo proteges como un padre a un hijo- sonrió Anissina triunfal-además, claramente eres la figura de autoridad que se asocia en muchos casos al rol de padre quien fija límites y da las órdenes. A diferencia de Conrad que es más bien la figura de apoyo y reflejo.

-esto…dejando un poco de lado tus grandes conocimientos de la psique mazoku Anissina-intervino Yuuri,-¿por qué es que Wolfram estaba tan ofuscado?

-¡eso no es de su interés, Heika!-respondió contundentemente sonrojado Gwendal.

-oh, vamos Gwendal,- Anissina tapó la boca del General-simplemente me encontró durmiendo en su cama…

-¡cómo!-chilló Yuuri-¡lo dices con tanta naturalidad como si viniera sucediendo desde hace tiempo! ¡Gwendal y Anissina juntos! ¡cómo lo mantuvieron en secreto tanto tiempo!

-ciertamente, evitando que usted se enterara-contestó Anissina mientras el eco de la voz de Yuuri se extendía por cada recodo del castillo.

* * *

-veamos-Yuuri apuntó en medio de un papel en blanco el nombre de Wolfram.-es el menor de la familia y hasta donde sé, su padre murió cuando él era pequeño…y nunca pareció interesado en él…-el rostro del pelinegro se contrajo en una mueca agria. A diferencia del de Wolfram, su padre era un hombre muy amoroso y sentía algo de culpa al pensar que el rubio podría sentirse mal al contemplar aquello.-y Gwendal es el mayor y su personalidad siempre es imponente y transmite respeto…al menos Wolfram lo obedece sin quejarse, a diferencia que con Conrad…al margen de decir que lo rechaza…hay una relación horizontal entre ellos…Wolfram discute con más naturalidad con él que con GWendal, obviamente sí he visto discutir a Wolfram con Gwendal pero es distinto…

-¿Heika? ¿está tomando nota?-preguntó Gunter al notar a Yuuri enfrascado en su papeleo.

El pelinegro alzó la cabeza nervioso-algo así-sonrió para meterse de nuevo en sus cavilaciones- ciertamente, Gwendal es más una figura paterna para Wolfram y Conrad es el Hermano Mayor…si hasta yo siento que Conrad es un mejor hermano Mayor que el mío…y Cheri-sama es más como una hermana mayor extrovertida…!esta familia sí que es disfuncional!-terminó por exclamar llevándose las manos a la cabeza.-una madre que se comporta como una hermana, un hermano que se comporta como un padre y un hermano como Conrad…

-¿Heika? ¿pasa algo?-preguntó curioso Gunter tomando la hoja de papel que Yuuri contemplaba.-¿uh? ¿acaso el Pequeño Lord Mocoso es el problema?-preguntó algo avergonzado viendo el nombre de Wolfram escrito por la mano del Maou.-¿quizá son problemas personales?-un ligero sangrado nasal fluyó- la verdad debí haberme dado cuenta que usted no es ya un chiquillo de 16 años sino un joven de 17 con muchas dudas sobre cómo…

-¡No es eso!-chilló Yuuri completamente avergonzado. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y un nudo se formó alrededor de su cuello. De pronto la camisa le apretaba demasiado.

-pero Heika, esto no es para avergonzarse, es completamente natural-repuso el Consejero.

-"créeme Gunter, si no fuera por toda la sangre en tu nariz, te creería"-pensó Yuuri.

-¡Gunter! ¡El libro de Cómo se hacen los bebes!-Wolfram tiró la puerta y en dos zancadas se paró en medio de la habitación. Su mirada seria e irritada, respiraba fuertemente y sus puños estaban apretados.

-¡Wolfram! ¡no interrumpas de esa forma en mis clases con Heika!-se quejó Gunter.

Pero al rubio aquello le pasó desapercibido-¡Gunter! ¡una mazoku solo puede quedar embarazada durante un lapso específico al mes! ¿cierto?-insistió Wolfram.

-¿y por qué esa repentina curiosidad?-siseó el Consejero poniendo una cara desconfiada-¡acaso le estás siendo infiel al Heika!-chilló.

-vuelve a decir eso y hago Consejero Asado-le amenazó el rubio.

-¡que malcriado!-se quejó Gunter-¡pues si quieres saber esas cosas pecaminosas puedes buscar tú mismo, ve a la estantería del fondo y averígualo -chasqueó para luego mirar a Yuuri todo sonrisas-cierto, Heika, íbamos a tener una conversación…

-¡espera! ¡ayudaré a Wolfram a buscar esos datos! ¡creo que yo ya debería saberlos también!-se excusó Yuuri.

-¡para qué quieres saber esas cosas, enclenque!-se quejó ahora Wolfram, con la suspicacia en el rostro.

-¡solo sálvame de Gunter!-pidió Yuuri con la mirada. Wolfram farfulló molesto pero no dijo más y acercándose a Yuuri lo tomó de la mano-¡andando que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo!

* * *

-esto…- Yuuri se sonrojó dispuesto a pasar con rapidez la hoja que acaba de contemplar.

-¡aguanta!- intervino Wolfram, arrancándole el libro de la mano.

-¡Wolfram!- chilló Yuuri viendo como el chico hundía las narices en el texto sin prestarle atención al dibujo de los órganos reproductores femeninos.-esto…-preguntó ahora, viendo el rostro serio del demonio.- ¿por qué estás tan interesado en eso, Wolf?

-así que hay un promedio de cinco días fértiles- sentenció el rubio dejando el libro a un lado con decisión.-ufff-resopló ahora el demonio, dejándose caer en una de las sillas de la biblioteca.

Ahora, Yuuri sí que no entendía nada.-esto…Wolf…

-por un momento pensé…pero…es una suerte…-volvió a decir Wolfram.

-¡espera!-chilló ahora Yuuri comenzando a ponerse nervioso-¡¿por qué estás tan aliviado?!

-¿eh?-Wolfram no parecía atento al pequeño ataque de celos del Maou-no es nada…solo que…

Yuuri percibió un brillo desesperado en el chico. Como un ataque de ansiedad nacido de quién sabe dónde.

-¿puedo contarte algo, enclenque?-preguntó el demonio invitando a sentarse al pelinegro.

-sí-contestó Yuuri con seriedad, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por minuto.

-bien…es que…-Wolfram se detuvo, Yuuri se dio cuenta que no era porque no supiera cómo contar lo que quería sino que le era difícil, casi incómodo y desesperante.-hoy…en la mañana fui a la habitación de mi hermano…

-"oh, oh, oh"-comenzó a cavilar Yuuri-"es eso entonces…pero ¿qué tiene que ver el periodo fértil de una mazoku?".

-y…-unos sonidos de molestia salieron de la boca del demonio-¡Anissina estaba en la cama con él!

Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces cuando Wolfram se levantó indignado.

-Wolfram…-trató de hablar, encontrando la forma de ayudar un poco en la situación a Gwendal. Y es que, honestamente no encontraba razón para la molestia de Wolfram.-pero…Wolf… ¿no te parece bueno que Gwendal tenga a alguien importante?-empezó Yuuri.

-¡acaso estás a favor!-repuso el rubio.

Yuuri volvió a observar el rostro de Wolfram. –"¿por qué le es tan difícil aceptar algo así? Si fuera Shouri estaría contengo que me dejara en paz…aunque…si está tan celoso…no…no…!IMPOSIBLE!...Wolfram y Gwendal son hermanos y aunque su relación sea de padre e hijo…dudo mucho que su amor sea otra cosa que…aunque…!Y si le gusto a Wolfram solo porque Gwendal y yo somos Pelinegros! ¡yo he leído eso de la transferencia! ¡entonces…entonces! ¡no! ¡no puede ser!

-¡Wolfram!-dijo con ronca y profunda voz Yuuri, levantándose de nuevo, el rostro furioso.

-¡sabía que lo entenderías!-repuso Wolfram sonriendo.

-¡y te alegras!-Yuuri estaba asombrado.

-¡no esperaba siquiera que me entendieras!

-¿Eh?-la quijada del pelinegro se abrió tanto que prácticamente tocaba el suelo.

-¡es una tontería que se les ocurra tener hijos!-sentenció el demonio-afortunadamente, las mujeres en este castillo son unas escabrosas a la hora de hablar de sus procesos privados-al decir esto, Wolfram enrojeció-solo quería asegurarme que Anissina…ya sabes…-y finalmente se quedó sin palabras.

Yuuri recogió nuevamente su quijada para dejarla caer ante lo que escuchó.

-…no quiero que mi hermano tenga ningún hijo…-dijo muy bajito Wolfram, ocultando sus ojos bajo los mechones dorados de su cabello.

-Wolfram…-Yuuri se calmó un poco. El tono en que dijo aquella frase fue tan triste que su corazón se ablandó de inmediato.-entiendo que lo correcto sea un matrimonio antes de pensar en tener hijos…

-¡dije que no quiero que tenga hijos!-chilló Wolfram, molesto.

-¿eh? Pero…-Yuuri volvió a zona cero, y deseó mentalmente tener un diccionario mazoku-Wolfram, Wolfram-mazoku.-no entiendo…pensé que te llevabas bien con Anissina…

-¡Anissina está loca pero me agrada!-gritó Wolfram.

-pppero entonces, ¿Qué tiene de malo un hijo de ellos dos?-Yuuri se quedó en silencio tratando de imaginarse el resultado de la unión entre Gwendal y Anissina…Nada normal saldría de algo así.

-¡nada!-Wolfram agitó los brazos en el aire y salió de la biblioteca hecho una furia. Lo último que Yuuri escuchó fue: ¡_Pensé que me entendías_!

* * *

-entonces…eso pasó-terminó de hablar Yuuri. Sentando en su escritorio, rodeado por Gwendal, Gunter y Conrad, se sintió más bien en una sala de interrogatorios que en una reunión donde él era el rey.

-"hijos"-repitió Gwendal seriamente.

-¡Que el pequeño Lord Mocoso no quiere que Gwendal tenga hijos!-exclamó Gunter-¡pensé que sus excentricidades habían acabado cuando casi quema el pelo de un joven alumno de Conrad… siete veces!

-fueron nueve, en realidad- explicó Conrad, dando una mirada a su hermano mayor, que ahora parecía metido en sus reflexiones personales.

-"hijos"-fue lo único que repitió Gwendal.

-esto…-Yuuri se puso algo nervioso-tampoco creo que sea algo muy serio… ¿no?... Seguro Wolfram piensa que es porque estás ocupado llevando el castillo, Gwendal…y diría lo mismo de Conrad.

-¿de mí qué?-preguntó Conrad, dejando a un lado sus recuerdos de infancia, que incluían a varios chicos que pretendieron ser sus alumnos, partiendo a los pocos días por incidentes relacionados con fuego.

-ya sabes…tú a punto de tener un hijo…

-¿Conrad, qué?- Wolfram entró en el instante en que Yuuri hablaba. Los presentes lo miraron con los rostros lívidos, temerosos de su respuesta.-ya era hora-resopló Wolfram.

-espera, ¿no te molesta que Conrad…-Yuuri miró hacia su padrino.

-¿Conrad, realmente tendrás un hijo?-preguntó el rubio curioso-pensé que las mujeres no te interesaban mucho…

-no es eso-repuso el castaño, algo avergonzado también, ¿qué clase de suposiciones tendría Wolfram de él?

-entonces, ¿tendrás un hijo?- insistió el rubio, cruzado de brazos.

-esto…no, solo hablábamos de la posibilidad… ¿tú qué opinas, Wolf?-se atrevió Yuuri a probar al chico.

-pues, sería todo un lío, ciertamente mi sobrino tendría que pasar mucho tiempo conmigo para que Conrad no le metiera ideas extrañas-sentenció Wolfram, decidido y como si el hecho de un hijo de Conrad no le afectara.

-entonces… ¿no te molestaría que tuviera un hijo?-preguntó el soldado.

-¿eh? ¿y a mí qué me tiene que importar?-preguntó Wolfram sin entender.-es tu vida, no tienes que pedirme permiso.

-"hijos"-repitió de nuevo Gwendal. Wolfram clavó sus esmeraldas en el ensimismado Mazoku. Pero su rostro se contrajo en una mueca desagradable.

-¡eeeeso no es posible!-tartamudeó.

-¿qué?-preguntó el hermano mayor, parándose de un salto.

-¡no puedes tener hijos! ¡es una tontería!

-¡pero no te importa si Conrad los tiene!

-¡Conrad es Conrad!-Wolfram se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Gwendal.

-¡no te entiendo nada! ¡Nunca has sido así!

-¿Así cómo?-le retó el rubio.

-¡no voy a seguir con esto!-sentenció el pelinegro saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación.

* * *

-me duele la cabeza- se quejó Yuuri rumbo al consultorio de Gisela, en espera de un alivio para la jaqueca que ahora tenía-me pregunto si la migraña será contagiosa en este mundo.

-ciertamente no lo es, Heika- Anissina se paró frente a Yuuri con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿cuáles son los síntomas?

-esto…-Yuuri examinó su dolor-una sensación como de latidos y punzadas en un lado de la cabeza…

-oh, típico de Gwendal-sentenció la pelirroja.

-¿eh?

-dígame, ¿algo que lo preocupe de más?

-en serio, Anissina, me duele la cabeza yo creo que voy donde Gisela…

* * *

-y eso fue lo que pasó-Yuuri dio otra mirada desconfiada al laboratorio en donde se encontraba. Sentado en el banquillo alto, podía jugar con sus pies, mientras Anissina revisaba algo en la mesa de luz.

-la verdad, esperaba algo peor de él, se nota que ha madurado mucho en este tiempo-comentó la científico.

-¿hablas de Wolf?

-¿de quién más?-sonrió Anissina.

-disculpa que no entienda a la primera…

La mujer suspiró, tomó aire como preparándose para aguantar la respiración mucho rato bajo el agua- una madre ausente… es de por sí un abandono difícil de cubrir-empezó Anissina- Cheri sama es una buena mujer pero solo ha asumido su rol de madre con Wolfram tardíamente. Los motivos para ello, no lo conversaremos ahora. Pero, Wolfram creció sin su madre y, ya está al tanto de la situación con su padre. Con lo que, los referentes más fuertes de familia para Wolfram, excluyendo a Waltorana, son sus hermanos. En este caso, Gwendal suple la ausencia paterna.

-bueno, eso ya lo había entendido-repuso Yuuri-solo que no veo la relación…

-si su madre, Heika, nunca estuviera, y solo tuviera a su padre y su hermano estuviera muy lejos, ¿cómo asumiría el hecho de que su padre tomara una mujer y formara una nueva familia?

Yuuri tragó duro- eso quiere decir que Wolfram no se siente intimidado por la relación entre Gwendal y tú…sino…

-sino por el cómo el fruto de esta relación destruiría los débiles soportes de su familia disfuncional-sentenció Anissina triunfal.-prácticamente, se ha criado solo en muchos aspectos, Heika. No ha tenido una familia normal, como otros. Incluso Gwendal y Conrad gozaron en algún momento de sus jóvenes vidas, de una familia compuesta por la madre y el padre. Pero él no.

-Espera…espera…-Yuuri se tomó la cabeza como tratando de asimilar todo lo que escuchaba. Pero, ciertamente, no sabía cómo podía ayudar a Wolfram con ello.

-no hay una cura para eso, Heika, Wolfram lo sabe, solo, está actuando egoístamente cuando aún no sucede nada porque cuando pase, él no se dará el lujo de hacer una pataleta contra el hijo de su hermano.

-Anissina…-Yuuri miró a la pelirroja con cierta admiración.

-definitivamente no permitiré que eso pase demasiado pronto, soy una mujer moderna y antes de embarazarme y tener hijos tengo mucho que hacer por este reino.

-pero, pasará algún día-sentenció Yuuri, algo preocupado.

-es inevitable.

-y cuando pase eso…en realidad Gwendal…

-se alejará de Wolfram, no porque así lo planee sino porque es lo más natural, ellos son hermanos, él no es su padre…y deberá tomar el rol de padre para con su hijo. Además, Wolfram ya no es un niño, él es consciente de ello así que

-así que "qué", Anissina.

La pelirroja se limitó a sonreír, dejando a Yuuri en completo mutismo.

* * *

Luego de recorrer medio castillo preocupado por la situación del demonio, Yuuri salió a los jardines exteriores. Estaba realmente preocupado, nunca se había sentido así. Y se preguntó por qué. Hubo otras situaciones en las que Wolfram estuvo en peligro. Y no era porque se hubieran solucionado bien, el hecho de que no le preocuparan tanto como esto.

Quizá era porque esos peligros habían sido externos. Defender a alguien de peligros externos, se daba cuenta Yuuri, era más fácil que cuidar a alguien de sí mismo y del dolor que solo esa persona podía entender.

Wolfram no tenía la culpa de lo que le sucedía. Si debía buscar culpables, pues serían Cheri-sama por abandonarlo.

-¡madre desnaturalizada!-se quejó Yuuri.

Gwendal y Conrad porque siempre había algo más importante que la familia para ellos.

-¡hermanos desnaturalizados!-se quejó de nuevo, sintiendo una ligera rabia, nunca antes sentida, por esas tres personas que realmente apreciaba. Pero, tenían que aceptar, no habían sido buenos desempeñando sus roles. Cheri-sama no era una madre perfecta, ni Gwendal era un hermano mayor expresivo y Conrad…Conrad se preocupaba más por el Maou que por su hermano…

Aún así, estaba seguro que ellos tres tendrían sus motivos para haber vivido de esa manera y, aún si eran culpables, eso no dejaría de poner triste a Wolfram.

Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer? Quizá debería ser más cuidadoso, quizá debería hablar con Conrad, Gwendal y Cheri-sama y que todos se comportaran como una familia más unida. Quizá si secuestraba a alguno de ellos los unía más. Si revivía al padre muerto de Wolfram. Si…

Si…

-Enclenque- Wolfram llamó a Yuuri mientras se acercaba a él. Estaba sudado, bueno era la hora de sudar en realidad. Tenía que entrenar a sus soldados y, no importaba lo que pasara, Wolfram nunca dejaba de realizar sus actividades diarias.

-Wolfram, yo-Yuuri se detuvo. Era cierto. No podía hacer nada para transformar la realidad de Wolfram del mismo modo en que él no se dejaba amilanar por ello y seguía viviendo.-yo...-lo único que podía hacer, la única forma de lograr una mínima transformación…

-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó receloso el demonio, mirando a todos lados, buscando alguna chica bonita que Yuuri siguiera.

-estar contigo, ¿qué otra cosa?-respondió el pelinegro.


	5. La historia de Yuuri y los marcadores

**L****os secretos a flor de piel que Yuuri decidió escribir en tinta indeleble. **

Simplemente era incorrecto.

Ese demonio…!del demonio! Niño mimado, mocoso malcriado, criajo arrogante, presumido, terco, irritante de dorados rizos como un querubín, ojos verdes como las profundidades de un lago en calma, voz de ángel, piel suave como la seda y del color de la nieve más blanca…

¡Pero simplemente era incorrecto!

Y no era tanto las marcas que ahora ostentaba sobre su pecho, felizmente cubierto por la camisa…sino todo lo demás. De solo imaginarlo sentado a horcajadas sobre él, con un delgada tela rosada separando sus pieles de un contacto más atrevido. Esas delgadas piernas blancas a ambos lados de su cadera, el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, esas manos de hábil esgrimista y, tenía que aceptarlo, de talentoso pintor, sobre su pecho descubierto… esos dedos pasando sin preguntar por su torso…por sus pezones…

¡Y él estaba dormido! ¡era tan incorrecto!

El sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro e instintivamente se abrazó muy fuerte. Podía decir que no se sentía violado ni a punto de eso…pero solo pensar en ese mazoku sobre él haciéndole esas cosas… le hacía sentir cosas que no imaginaba ni en sus "mejores" fantasías sexuales…las cuales no eran muy abundantes.

Pero él era hombre y no le gustaban los chicos.

Además, su molestia se debía exclusivamente a esas marcas…aunque parte era culpa suya.

Había traído esos marcadores indelebles a Shin Makoku por pura monería, para mostrárselos a Greta y no le había advertido a Wolfram que no se borraban con facilidad.

Claro que no fue muy amable la forma en que el ex príncipe se disculpó. Más bien se rió abiertamente de las marcas en el pecho de Yuuri y luego hasta le reprendió por dejar cosas tan peligrosas al alcance de cualquiera. Y luego volvió a regañarle por el hecho de haberle hecho decir que él entraba en la categoría de esos cualquiera.

Ya que estaba solo en la habitación, aprovechó para darle una mirada a las marcas. Sudar era bueno para sacar la tinta pero manchaba la ropa y tenía que quitársela cuanto antes para que las doncellas la lavaran. Se levantó de la silla del escritorio, haciendo caso omiso a los documentos por firmar. Abrió un poco la puerta solo para ver si había alguien, el pasillo estaba vacío, la volvió a cerrar y se acercó al espejo de una de las paredes. Se desabrochó uno a uno los botones, imaginando lo delicado y sutil que habría sido Wolfram en la cama al hacerle lo mismo sin que él se diera cuenta.

¡Era tan inapropiado!

Y ahí estaba, sobre todo su pecho y parte de su vientre, un enorme retrato de su rostro…o lo que Wolfram había explicado era el rostro de Yuuri, que más parecía o un vomitado de bebito o una pintura expresionista.

-no fue mi culpa, no tenía papel y la inspiración me llegó al instante…!Enclenque, tú usaste todo el papel que tenía para escribir notas sobre jugadas de baseball! ¡no quería estropear lo que escribiste así que usé tu piel como lienzo!

Fue la justificación del demonio. Una justificación que pareció suficiente para el siempre parco pero consentidor hermano mayor. Una justificación que solo fue reprendida con un "la próxima vez, puedes buscar papel en la biblioteca" por parte de Conrad. Y un "Lord Mocoso, marcar a mi Heika" de parte de Gunter.

Nada más. No corte marcial. No proceso judicial. No justicia del Maou. Parecía que ni él mismo se había tomado este asunto en serio.

Y es que, quizá no le hubiera molestado tanto si es que no hubiera sido Wolfram quien le hubiera hecho eso. Pero ya encontraría la forma de hacer pagar a ese demonio atrevido.

-¡Hanseen, diez vueltas al campo de combate!-escuchó de pronto Yuuri y corrió hacia la ventana para observar a Wolfram entrenando a sus soldados. Mirando el carácter de su accidental prometido, decidió que lo mejor era no tomar represalias…después de todo, había sido un error humano…mejor dicho Mazoku. –Claude, buen trabajo-dijo a otro soldado, dándole un golpe en el hombro para felicitarlo.

-bueno, Yururi, mejor dejas de pensar en el Pequeño Lord Mocoso y vuelves al trabajo-se dio ánimos el pelinegro para regresar a tomar asiento y retomar su labor y… sí que era aburrido.

La cosa se prolongó por largas horas. Y prefirió quedarse a cenar en la oficia para terminar sus deberes, había recordado que mañana iba a salir a pasear con Wolfram y Greta y no quería ser retado por esos dos por romper su promesa.

Cuando terminó el último documento, Yuuri se dio cuenta que era ya pasada medianoche. Supuso que a esa hora Wolfram ya estaría dormido. Cuando era cuestión de trabajo trataba de aguantar hasta que él regresara pero el demonio tenía un horario de dormir muy bien definido y las veces que llegaba tarde a la habitación encontraba al ángel de rizos dorados totalmente sumido en la tierra de los sueños.

Y eso pasó cuando llegó a su habitación. Por la estación primaveral, Wolfram había terminado dormido sobre las cubiertas, Yuuri lo encontró desparramado, con sus largas y prístinas piernas extendidas, empeñándose en mostrarse ante Yuuri lo más largas, esbeltas y deliciosas que pudiera imaginar.

La mirada turbia de Yuuri se empeñó en notar que el camisón rosa estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, desnudando antes que cubriendo el cuerpo de su prometido. No solo sus piernas estaban expuestas… sus hombros estaban descaradamente rebelados, dejando entre ver el cuello de sirena y un rosado pezón duro por el contacto con la tela.

Yuuri cesó el acecho a su prometido cuando escuchó a alguien gemir y se dio cuenta que era él mismo. Se sonrojó de inmediato, y buscando un pañuelo para secarse el repentino sudor que se apoderó de su rostro, encontró la caja de marcadores indelebles en la mesa noche.

-debo alejar esto del alcance de los niños- dijo en un susurro, recordando su pecho horriblemente marcado- Wolfram idiota, no tiene idea para qué sirven estos marcadores. –se quejó de nuevo, tomando uno de ellos, el de color azul y destapándolo.

Sabía muy bien para qué servían esos marcadores. Los utilizaban en casa para poner datos sobre superficies deslizantes o de plástico, para marcar como propiedad discos, libros, videos y distintas cosas.

-Es simple, Wolfram-dijo Yuuri en voz normal, consciente que el chico no le escucharía ni aunque hiciera estallar una bomba atómica a su lado- tomas algo, por ejemplo esta historieta que traje de la Tierra y pongo mi nombre, y como la tinta es indeleble ya no puede ser borrada y todos sabrán, sobre todo tú, que esto es mío. ¿Entendiste?

-enclenque-fue lo que respondió el demonio entre sueños.

Pero Yuuri sintió que era un reto- sabes, esto también es mío-dijo señalando un vaso de cristal-pero siempre lo tomas a propósito diciendo que es el tuyo-escribió su nombre sobre la superficie-pues ahora sabrás a quién le pertenece. – Yuuri terminó de escribir sobre el vaso y de pronto sintió la necesidad de empezar a escribir su nombre en todas las cosas que eran suyas y que el demonio utilizaba sin siquiera preguntarle.

Finalmente, cuando se dio cuenta que no eran muchas las cosas que en realidad eran solo suyas y que el demonio en realidad las tomaba porque no veía la diferencia, como los vasos para tomar agua, Yuuri llegó a la silla donde reposaba el uniforme azul de Wolfram.

La curiosidad lo invadió al notar algo abultado en uno de los bolsillos, y como si no quisiera la cosa se acercó silbando hacia la prenda haciéndola caer-ups, se me cayó- dijo como excusa tomando la chaqueta y sacando el papel misterioso.

-_Lord Bielefeld, es necesario que vaya a las caballerizas a las 3pm_- tan solo después de leer la nota, Yuuri se dio cuenta que esta había terminado casi pulverizada en su puño. Le lanzó una mirada furibunda al rubio, ¿guardando una nota de amor en sus narices? ¿cómo se atrevía? ¡Después de llamarlo infiel a él!

Casi de inmediato se percató que él mismo acompañó a Wolfram a las tres de la tarde a las caballerizas, es más Yuuri fue con él para escaparse de Gunter y el demonio aceptó de buena gana, se supone que iban a preparar a su caballo para montarlo.

También recordó el rostro de Claude algo incómodo cuando Yuuri le dijo que él iría con Wolfram y podía tomarse el día libre.

Se sintió culpable de pensar tan mal de su prometido. Él nunca lo engañaría, ahora lo sabía. Pero, también entendió que los demás no parecían entender la situación de Lord Bielefeld.

-¿qué hacía falta para hacerles entender?-pensó el chico cuando escuchó una patada al aire y vio a Wolfram echarse boca abajo. Nuevamente desparramado de la forma más indecorosa. Por fortuna, pensó Yuuri, el rubio solo vestía esa ropa en la privacidad del cuarto porque de otra forma…

-¿ccccuando hice esto?- Yuuri retrocedió rápidamente, no recordaba siquiera cuándo se acercó a Wolfram, aunque fue una cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo la prueba del delito estaba ahí marcaba en tinta indeleble en la nuca del demonio. Torpemente, Yuuri se dejó caer.

Por milagro, ese sonido apagado hizo que un adormilado Wolfram se sentara en la cama-¡Yuuri! ¡a dormir!-se quejó para volver a caer dormido.

Como si se hubiera tratado de una orden, el pelinegro obedeció atontado.

-¡qué es todo esto, enclenque!- le retó Wolfram a Yuuri una vez que este abrió los ojos esa nueva mañana. Pronto notó que lo que le pareció insignificante en la noche ahora parecía obra de…una persona cualquiera.

-perdón…creo que se me pasó la mano-rió torpemente.

Wolfram iba a pegarle otro grito cuando un toque a la puerta y la posterior entrada de Conrad lo interrumpió. El rubio le lanzó una mirada furibunda al soldado y luego empezó a agitar las manos señalando y gritando cómo Yuuri había malogrado los artículos de la habitación poniéndoles su nombre.

-¿qué eres idiota, enclenque?

-¡no soy enclenque!- se defendió Yuuri.

-siendo el rey, ¿quién crees que va a tomar tus cosas a parte de este hermoso prometido que tienes? ¡enclenque! ¡no necesitas poner tu nombre a las cosas que son tuyas como si los demás fueran a tomarlas así como así! ¡aún si no fueras rey, la gente del castillo y los mazokus son gente educada que siempre pide permiso!

Conrad sonrió a un Yuuri que le lanzó una mirada de ayuda desde la cama. Pero el soldado prefirió permanecer en la retaguardia. Estaba más que dispuesto a recibir flechas, balas, lanzas, catapultas y demás por Yuuri, salvo las patadas y golpes de cierto Lord Mocoso.

-tranquilo, Wolfram, Yuuri hizo algo que suele hacerse en la Tierra a menudo. Cuando uno va a estudiar a una escuela de la Tierra, por ejemplo, los cuadernos y materiales suelen ser similares y por eso es bueno poner los nombres, y además con una tinta que no se borre con el tiempo.-habló Conrad tratando de domesticar un poco al demonio.

-¡cosas iguales! ¡cómo que cosas iguales!-chilló Wolfram con toda la incomprensión de un noble que había tenido siempre las cosas exclusivas y sin ninguna gana de entender cosas de gente corriente, dándole una dolorosa patada a su prometido en la cabeza, el muchacho se levantó de la cama y caminando a grandes y furibundos trancos, se dirigió hacia los baños.

Fue ahí cuando Conrad lo notó. Primero le pareció raro, Wolfram era un chico sumamente pulcro, quizá se habría ensuciado durante el entrenamiento y esa zona del cuerpo no era de fácil acceso ni para asearse ni para mirarse.

-espera, Wolfram-dijo Conrad acercándose por detrás a su hermano y pegando su mirada a la nunca. Ahogó un pequeño "oh" de asombro mientras el demonio se giraba.

-¿qué, qué tengo, tengo algo en la espalda?-insistió el chico.

-solo una pelusa- contestó Conrad dejando ir a su aún molesto hermano y brindándole una brillante sonrisa a Yuuri- será mejor que lo ayude a bañarse muy bien, Hei-ka.-soltó con una suave risa que Yuuri juró sonaba a que lo compadecía.

Una hora después, Conrad se acercó a los baños por orden explícita de Gwendal. Era la primera vez que el Maou y Wolfram se demoraban tanto en llegar a desayunar.

-¡tengo hambre!-se quejó Wolfram.

-solo…déjame enjabonarte bien la espalda…-contestó nervioso Yuuri.

-pero ya lo has hecho…además siempre soy yo el que quiere enjabonarte y tú te niegas…-la voz del demonio sonaba suspicaz- ¿de cuándo acá te pones así? Oye Yuuri, ¿no estarás cachondo?

-¿QUEEEE?

Conrad rió silenciosamente. Esta vez, su ahijado se lo merecía. Debería controlar sus impulsos no celosos hacia su no deseado prometido o terminaría en más aprietos.

-¡bueno, terminé con esto! ¡me voy a comer!

Conrad se movió incómodo en la entrada del baño, no tanto por la salida de Wolfram y Yuuri sino porque escuchaba varios pasos acercarse.

-¡donde están!- Gwendal apareció seguido por un ejército de curiosos habitantes del castillo. Los que tenían justificación, es decir, Gunter, Cheri, Murata, Greta y los que habían encontrado alguna razón para apostarse frente a la puerta de los baños privados del Maou, Gisela que decía que quizá alguno estuviera enfermo, Anissina que sugería curarlos con alguno de sus inventos, Dorcass porque escuchó la voz de la Sargento e instintivamente llegó ahí, las doncellas porque quizá necesitarían recibir alguna orden de su Majestad y su Excelencia.

-¡suéltame, enclenque! ¡tengo que ir a cambiarme!

-¡solo un poco más!

-¡que no! ¡se está volviendo doloroso porque me lo has hecho muchas veces en una hora!

-¡solo un poco más!

-¡que no!

-¡que sí!

-¡soy el rey!

-¡vete a la mierda!

Conrad analizó los rostros pálidos, divertidos, frustrados y el sonriente de Greta que no parecía entender el doble sentido de ese diálogo.

-esto tiene una explicación lógica- trató de exponer Conrad cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y lo estampó contra la pared privándolo de su sagrado deber de proteger al Maou de todo peligro o vergüenza.

-¡déjame!- Wolfram se arrastró por la salida, extendiendo su mano al aire-¡Aniue!-dijo repentinamente al encontrarse con su hermano parado frente a él.

Con el rostro rojo de indignación Gwendal tomó a su hermano semidesnudo en brazos, gateando a cuatro patas en el suelo apareció la silueta del Maou.

-¡Wolfram, solo un poco más!-apareció gritando cuando se topó con la más temible mirada que alguna vez se posó sobre sus ojos. Esos ojos negros lo miraban desde lo alto, acobijando en sus brazos a un Wolfram que ya tenía cara de "suéltame Aniue", detrás de esa bestia furibunda, Yuuri observó una serie de indescriptibles caras…

-esto tiene una explicación lógica-empezó a balbucear Yuuri mientras se paraba lentamente, tratando de mantener calmada a la bestia en acecho.

-¡será mejor que sea así, enclenque!-Wolfram finalmente se liberó del agarre sobreprotector de su hermano y se puso delante de Yuuri.-¡porque ibas a terminar por sacarme la piel del cuello!-añadió frotándose la nuca.

-OH POR DIOS-exclamó una alegre Cheri mientras las doncellas lanzaban unos extremos ¡KYAAAA!

Wolfram volteó a mirar a su madre con el rostro desconcertado, luego vio a Gunter en el suelo llorando a mares, Murata aplaudía por quién sabe qué razón y el rostro de su hermano mayor era un poema.

-¡¿QUE TENGO EN EL CUELLO?-gritó Wolfram para luego lanzarse sobre un Yuuri que estaba en ese momento desaparecido. Wolfram corrió de nuevo dentro del baño, donde se escucharon gritos de auxilio por parte del Maou y demandas por parte del ex Príncipe.

-esto…tiene…una…explicación lógica- Conrad salió por detrás de la puerta, su mano sobre su nariz, lucía ahora como si Gunter hubiera tenido alguna fantasía indebida.-es una tradición en la Tierra ponerle tu nombre a las cosas que te pertenecen…

-¡escucha Wolf, creo que es mejor que pacemos un tiempo separados! ¡al menos hasta que dejes de tratar de matarme!-se escuchó la horrorizada voz del Maou pretendiendo dialogar con un iracundo demonio que solo soltaba una retahíla de palabrotas.

Un sonoro ¡SPLASH! Fue seguido de un más sonoro ¡ENCLENQUE DE MIERDA! Por parte del demonio.

-¿Por qué Wolfram tiene escrito el nombre de Yuuri en la espalda?-preguntó finalmente Greta. De hecho, todos ahí sabían cómo se escribía el nombre japonés del bien amado Maou de Shin Makoku, no entendían bien la otra marca pero cada uno suponía que significaría algo demasiado vergonzoso como para que el Rey tratara a toda costa de borrárselo al demonio sin que se enterara.

-seguro dice "te amo"-cuchicheaban las doncellas.

-debe significar algo digno de un decoroso rey-habló entre chorritos de sangre Gunter.

-le tejeré una bufanda- después de sentenciar esto el General se marchó pasillo abajo seguido de un séquito de excitados parlanchines.

Conrad se frotó la nariz e hizo presión en su tabique con sus dos dedos.

-¿le explicará a Lord BIelefeld?-preguntó Murata- o si no se hará toda clase de ideas.

-pero todas esas ideas solo transmiten un solo sentimiento, su Santidad- habló Conrad con la voz gangosa.

-oh, bueno, de rechazar a Lord Bielefeld a marcarlo como "propiedad de Shibuya Yuuri"… no es un gran paso para la humanidad pero sí es un pequeño gateo para un medio mazoku- suspiró Murata, acompañando a Lord Weller hacia la enfermería.

* * *

**Este fic tiene la categoría de Complete porque no tiene una trama específica o una línea argumental con inicio, nudo y desarrollo más allá de que Yuuri se muestre cada vez más enamorado de Wolfram. Los capítulos no tienen relación entre sí, pueden leerse por separado sin ningún problema. Tampoco habrá lemon, a lo máximo muchos besitos y lime al final de esta serie de historias autoconclusivas que no pretenden ser oscuras ni trágicas.**


	6. Cuando arriba es el nuevo abajo

Yuuri se disculpó con Conrad por haber lanzado la pelota tan lejos. Aunque dentro de la disculpa se podía ver el orgullo del joven Maou que fue también vitoreado por las mucamas que pasaban por ahí. Entonces, de la nada, Murata se apareció para ayudarles a buscar la pelota perdida.

Yuuri suspiró divertido, era la peor excusa para librarse de los deberes en el templo pero, bueno, él también había encontrado una excusa tonta para evadir a Gunter. Algo relacionado con algo en el cielo que Gunter trató de ver mientras el chico se escabullía.

-debe estar por allá- dijo Conrad después de unos cinco minutos caminando. No sabía bien a dónde había ido a parar la pelota en un comienzo pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos de su pequeño hermano aproximándose, le hizo suponer que quizá había interrumpido las prácticas con sus soldados.

-¡Yuuri!-gritó hecho una furia el demonio parándose a varios metros de los tres hombres, la distancia era tal que Yuuri se cubrió los ojos con una mano, así pudo ver resplandecer a Wolfram como si estuviera hecho de oro.

-hombre, ese bishounen sí que brilla como en los mangas shoujo- comentó sorprendido y sin tiempo para apartarse.

-¡Yuuri!-Fue el grito de Conrad y el cuerpo de este quien lo derribó a tiempo antes que un poderoso proyectil pasara por donde debiera haber estado su cabeza.

-¡¿qué carajo tienes, enclenque?!-gritó Wolfram acercándose mientras Yuuri asimilaba la situación y volteaba a ver lo que había sido disparado para encontrarse a su querida pelota de baseball dolorosamente empotrada contra el tronco de un grueso árbol.

-¡mierda! ¡eso pudo matarnos!-gritó Yuuri sudando a mares y con la cara descompuesta.

-¿!eso pudo matarlos!?-le remedo Wolfram ya más cerca y con el rostro fruncido. Entonces vieron a Gisela acercarse por detrás guiando a dos soldados que cargaban a alguien en la camilla. Era Lars y tenía un doloroso chichón en la cabeza. Yuuri casi pudo jurar que vio estrellitas gravitar en torno al rostro del soldado.

-¡perdón Wolfram!-se disculpó el pelinegro adivinando la razón de la furia de su supuesto prometido.

-¡Wolfram! -intervino algo severo Conrad- entiendo que estés molesto porque una pelota cayó sobre uno de tus hombres, pero no era motivo para hacernos esto... ¡sabes muy bien que tu patada doble de meteoro dorado puede llevar a una vaca a coma!

La sola idea de ver a una vaca inconsciente debido a una patada recibida por Wolfram hizo que Yuuri hiciera una mueca insegura. Ciertamente la escena de Wolfram con shorts cortos y una perfecta pierna elevada era interesante pero una vaca inconsciente y la fuerza de esa patada aplicada a su propia cabeza, lo hizo aterrorizarse peor que en una película de zombies.

-¿eeeso iba dirigido a mi?-tartamudeó el pelinegro rey mirando con pánico a Murata y Conrad como si los tres fueran sobrevivientes de un hecho límite que los uniría de aquí a la eternidad.

-oh, lo siento, vale-se disculpó Wolfram ya frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados. Pero luego el comentario fue raudo- ¡Yuuri, debes controlar más tu fuerza! ¡no te diste cuenta que pudiste lastimar a alguien!

Yuuri no tuvo nada que refutar a ello-lo siento...-se apresuró a decir cuando notó una sonrisa ¿orgullosa? en Wolfram-esto...¿sucede algo que no sepa?-se animó a preguntar pensando que quizá la sonrisa era más bien una advertencia para una nueva patada.

-nada-se sonrojó ligeramente el rubio-solo me alegra ver lo mucho que progresas... aunque ese deporte ridículo no tenga sentido ciertamente te fortalece los brazos y eso es bueno para manejar la espada.- Wolfram cerró los ojos, su sonrisa se marcó aún más y levantó la nariz al cielo.

-bien, bien, Shibuya- Murata no demoró en soltar su lengua-veo que acabas de hacer feliz a tu marido.

Entonces, Yuuri no pudo evitar ponerse menos rojo que un gran tomate colorado. Miró hacia el castillo y vio a las doncellas cuchicheando... ¿habrían escuchado lo que Murata acababa de decir?

-Yuuri...tranquilo...-trató de calmarlo Conrad, consciente de lo penoso que era el chico en cuestiones de amor y relaciones personales.

-oh, enclenque, tranquilo, no es para tanto-le animó entonces Wolfram.

Pero Yuuri solo quería salir corriendo de ahí. ¿Cómo que Wolfram era el "marido" en esa relación"? Con solo escuchar esa palabra salida de la boca de su supuesto mejor amigo, ese día que había empezado con su ego en los aires por el cuadrangular que hizo, terminó en el suelo. Comparando la fuerza de su bateo con la fuerza de la patada de Wolfram... quedaba como el enclenque que era y...seguro que todo el mundo pensaba lo mismo. Todos hasta...

-¡vaya, enclenque! ¡si tanto te molesta puedes ser tú el esposo!-dijo Wolfram acercándose a Yuuri con cierta preocupación. En realidad le preocupaba que Yuuri le tomara tanta importancia a un comentario sin valor vertido por el siempre boca-suelta del Gran Sabio.

-¡Wolfram!-exclamó algo asombrado Conrad, ya de por sí sabía que su ahijado estaba apenado y seguro que continuar con esa plática solo haría las cosas más difíciles.-¡no me parece que debas decir esas cosas aquí!

-¿cómo que puedo ser yo el "esposo" si quiero?-intervino Yuuri repentinamente, olvidándose de su alrededor y centrando su interés en el hecho de que Wolfram le había cedido el puesto como si fuera un premio consuelo.

-bueno, Yuuri...-repuso el rubio pensativo- pareciste molesto de que Su Santidad dijera que yo era el "marido" de nosotros dos...así que supuse....

-¿supusiste qué?-insistió el pelinegro irritado. Murata giró los ojos sabiendo que nada que dijera haría callar a su amigo.

-bueno, dado que siempre andas pregonando que te gustan las mujeres, era más que obvio saber qué posición querrías en el matrimonio.-terminó Wolfram.

-oh, claro pero tal parece que me dieras el puesto como si se tratara de un premio consuelo no porque lo consideres realmente digno de mi ¿no?-le retó Yuuri.

Wolfram se quedó perplejo pero era más que eso lo que se podía decir de la cara de Conrad; y Murata se recordó de traer la cámara para la próxima vez.

-¡oye, Yuuri! ¡qué te pasa!-le gritó el demonio molesto-¡es como si pensaras que te doy el puesto por pena!

-¿y acaso no es por eso?-se quejó Yuuri pegando la frente a la de Wolfram, como un animal buscándole pelea a otro.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan inseguro?-se defendió el rubio.

-¿ves? ¡los estás aceptando!-le criticó Yuuri.

-¡yo no acepto nada! ¡es tu puto inconsciente y complejo de inferioridad el que lo da por cierto!-Wolfram empujó su rostro con ojos de furia obligando a Yuuri a retroceder un paso.

-¡cómo que complejo de inferioridad!-gruñó el pelinegro.

A este punto, Conrad, como un policía de homicidios, estaba diciéndole a los curiosos del perímetro que se fueran a sus asuntos que no había nada que ver ahí.

-¡ya lo dije! ¡por cómo eres, es obvio que el rol para ti es el activo!-sentenció Wolfram y sin dar tiempo a que el pelinegro contestara retiró su cabeza y se alejó a trancos airados rumbo al castillo.

Yuuri perdió el equilibrio, afortunadamente lo recobró junto a lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba. Parándose recto se atrevió a preguntar-¿qué diablos pasó acá?

-no tengo idea-contestó Murata-pero fue increíblemente didáctico, Shibuya.

* * *

-¿entonces, usted considera que lo mejor es ir arriba?-preguntó Gunter. Gwendal tamborileó sus dedos sobre la pared esperando una respuesta del maou.

Yuuri se hundió en la silla meditando. "arriba", "abajo".

-bueno, supongo que debería estar bien-comenzó a cavilar-pero- se dijo llevándose un dedo a la boca- ¿por qué siento que no es así? Digo... el activo...el "esposo" de la pareja es el dominante ¿no? Es como lo dicen las reglas de los mangas yaoi... Sin embargo... ¿cómo es que Wolfram, con lo dominante que es, me iba a dejar ir a mi arriba? Aunque él mismo dijo que considerando cómo soy... Tengo la impresión que eso no implicaba: activo, seguro de sí mismo, de personalidad dominante y actitud determinante... Porque definitivamente eso no va conmigo...

-¿Heika?-Gunter se acercó ligeramente a su rey preocupado de su mutismo.

-¡Un momento!-de pronto, el chico se levantó dando un golpe en la mesa.

-¡qué sucede!-Gwendal gruñó alterado, fue sacado de sus fantasías de muñecos de felpa por el grito de su rey.

-¡¿eso querrá significar que no necesariamente el que va a arriba es el dominante?!-sentenció con el rostro fundido de graciosa preocupación.

-bueno, Heika, los conejos de los alpes siempre han habitado en la parte superior de las montañas pero como dice, no son los dominantes por eso sugería que la posición para la reubicación de estos animales en primavera fuera en los picos superiores...-balbuceó Gunter sin entender nada de lo que el maou decía.

-¡Gunter!-llamó entonces Yuuri seriamente.-¡hazte cargo de la situación, debo aclarar un asunto de seria importancia!

Gwendal apenas pudo decir algo pues su querido rey salió tan rápido como una ventisca de primavera.

* * *

Murata caminaba alegremente por su pasillo favorito del castillo cuando un torbellino negro se topó con él- Shibuya-detuvo al chico sujetándole del cuello-¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-ah, ¡Murata!-Yuuri lo miró con seriedad-¡dime! ¿acaso conoces bien la cultura mazoku?

El Sabio parpadeó perplejo, era la primera vez que no tenía idea de qué pasaba por la mente de su simple amigo- pues...sí, en todo caso mucho mejor que tú...

-entonces, debes saber esto- se apuró a seguir Yuuri enrojeciendo de pronto pero sin detenerse-¿entre los mazokus, ¿Quién es el dominante de una pareja...? bueno como...ya sabes... ¿el dominante es el pasivo o el activo?

-¿eh?-Murata parpadeó varias veces asimilando la pregunta-¿qué se te ha metido en la cabeza Shibuya? ¿no tenías unos asuntos de ecología a tratar con Lord Voltaire y Von Christ?

-dejé que ellos se arreglaran-fue la rápida respuesta que siguió a un-¡vamos, cómo es!

-¿cómo es?-lo meditó Murata dándose cuenta que todo ese asunto era la secuela de lo sucedido en la mañana.-¿esto tiene que ver con que Lord Bielefeld te cediera el puesto de "esposo" de su inexistente relación?

-Wolfram nunca mencionó "dominante" en la plática por eso pensé que quizá aquí hay otros patrones culturales...-siguió Yuuri mucho más calmado.

Murata rió suavemente, encontrando tierna la actitud estúpida de su amigo- bien, Shibuya...¿quieres que te sea sincero?

Yuuri tomó mucho aire y asintió.

El joven de gafas se cruzó de brazos y lo miró detenidamente para finalmente decidirse a hablar-digamos que... si consideráramos una relación entre Lord Bielefeld y tú, sin duda alguna tomaría el rol de activo... aunque dudo mucho que signifique también el de dominante.

-¿eh? ¿eso por qué?-se quejó Yuuri- ¡yo soy un hombre!

Murata sonrió divertido- el rol de un dominante no se refiere estrictamente al sexo de una persona Shibuya... Digamos que una cosa es quién..."es activo" sexualmente y quién...lleva las riendas emocionales de una relación...

-¿me vas a decir que ese Lord Mocoso es más maduro que yo?-trató de burlarse Yuuri pero ni él se la creyó.

-él siempre ha aceptado lo que siente por ti y ha sido capaz de manifestarlo frente a los demás a pesar de tu rechazo. Por otra parte...-Murata meditó seriamente si decir ello o no pero por fin decidió que sería terriblemente divertido hacerlo.

-¿por otra parte?-insistió Yuuri.

-Por otra parte, Shibuya, una persona con mayor dominio de sus sentimientos es capaz de dejar de lado el tema de "quién va arriba"... Me refiero a que... para alguien suficientemente maduro no importa quién folla a quién... sino el hecho de estar follando juntos...para ser más claro-terminó de decir ajustándose las gafas, tornando su mirada un misterio.

Yuuri enmudeció unos segundos largos y cargados de tensión- entonces...-dijo lentamente- Wolfram dejaría que yo fuera el activo solo porque tengo necesidades de reafirmarme cosas...que él no...

-algo así...-le respondió Murata, ligeramente incrédulo ante la idea de que su amigo entendiera la realidad de los hechos.

-pero...entonces... ser el "uke" sería ser más hombre que ser un seme...¿oh al revés?-siseó- ¿o es que "arriba" es el nuevo "abajo"?-empezó a mascullar Yuuri alejándose pasillo abajo.

Murata quiso correr para aclararle las cosas a su amigo pero una mano fuerte lo retuvo. Últimamente, Lord Weller mostraba una gama de muecas bastante novedosas.

-¿no sería mejor explicarle las cosas? no quiero que termine aceptando una posición solo por una idea equivocada- dijo el Sabio mirando con sorna hacia el sitio donde había estado Yuuri.

-déjelo, hay cosas más importantes que él debe entender antes de la importancia subjetiva de ser activo o pasivo en una relación-comentó Conrad.

-¿cómo el hecho de que está aceptando inconscientemente que piensa en una relación con Lord Bielefeld?-preguntó Murata.

-como el hecho de que haya pensado de antemano cuáles eran sus roles en una relación que se supone a negado desde el principio-contestó Conrad golpeando su puño contra la palma de su otra mano.

* * *


	7. Las bodas son para llorar, para llorar!

Había cosas que Yuuri Shibuya sabía que eran posibles en su vida. Por ejemplo, ser asaltado, encontrarse un teléfono celular, conocer a una linda chica de la que se enamoraría y se casaría, comprar palomitas de maíz dulce, estar a punto de reprobar un curso, pescar un resfriado, entre miles más de probabilidades factibles de ser vueltas reales.

Había cosas además, que Yuuri Shibuya aprendió que eran posibles aún cuando nunca antes hubiera pensado que eran imposibles por el simple hecho que nunca creyó que siquiera existieran como posibilidades en su línea de vida. Esto incluía agujeros negros en los inodoros, dragones protegidos como animales en peligro de extinción, un reino de demonios que lo considerara a él como su siguiente rey, el compromiso entre personas del mismo sexo, etc.

Y. Había cosas que Yuuri Shibuya simplemente no pretendía siquiera comprender ni darle un espacio en su ya dilatada "mente abierta" para aceptarlas como tales. Y eso incluía que con diecisiete años en su haber, su primera noche de bodas la estuviera pasando en un establo junto a su nueva ¿consorte?

Detuvo un momento estas cavilaciones, entre las que se entretejían no pocas lamentaciones acerca de la suerte que el destino había decidido hacerle correr… Y le dirigió una curiosa mirada a su flamante esposa. Esta balanceó el cuerpo de un lado a otro, batió las hermosas pestañas que enmarcaban unos brillantes y enormes ojos dulces para luego lamer la mejilla de Yuuri.

El, ahora, hombre asiático, se abstuvo de devolverle cualquier gesto de cariño a su consorte. Dio unos pasos hasta encontrar algo de heno y se recostó sobre él.

Sería un larga noche y ya que no tenía mucho que elegir para hacer, decidió castigarse un poco pensando en cómo llegó a esta situación.

* * *

Aquel día en que regresó de la Tierra a Shin Makoku y se enteró que esos tres estaban pasando una temporada en el Castillo del Pacto de Sangre, Yuuri se dio cuenta de un detalle importante en el que no había reparado nunca.

-¿amigos de Wolfram?- preguntó mientras se dirigía al castillo con Conrad.

-así es- asintió el soldado con tranquilidad.

-no tenía idea…- meditó Yuuri. Y era cierto, en todo el tiempo en que llevaba como rey y, por extensión, prometido del demonio, éste nunca le había presentado o siquiera hablado de amistades que tuviera. Porque una cosa era la tropa que Wolfram manejaba, si bien tenían una buena relación con el chico, Yuuri dudaba que fuera el tipo de amistad cercana que él mismo cultivaba con Murata o sus compañeros en la Tierra. -¡quiero conocerlos!- dijo entonces con una mezcla de emoción y nervosismo que lo atacaron en cuanto terminó de decir esas palabras.

Conrad le sonrió de nuevo, leyendo en el semblante del joven rey, una serie de inseguridades, seguramente devenidas de conocer a tan misterioso grupo de mazokus.

-no muerden- comentó para tranquilizar a Yuuri.- recuerde que de lo único que debe tener cuidado es de la pasión de la sangre Bielefeld- agregó misteriosamente.

Yuuri ladeó la cabeza sin entender esto último. Lo aliviaba un poco el que Conrad no los considerara un peligro pero igual se sentía ligeramente nervioso.

-es que es algo improvisto- se animó a comentar el pelinegro- de haber sabido que vendrían me hubiera preparado mejor- sus mejillas se colorearon levemente.

-tranquilo, sé que causará una buena impresión a los amigos de Wolfram- contestó Conrad observando como Yuuri asentía instintivamente y luego, aterrorizado, pegaba un grito.

-¡no es que esté nervioso como cuando tu novia decide presentarte a sus amigos!-empezó a balbucear-¡no es que quiera causarles una buena impresión porque son sus amigos!

-ya, ya- empezó a decir Conrad divertido.

* * *

Había sido un error decirle algo a Conrad. Ahora que estaba parado en la sala de lectura y cuatro pares de ojos, tres pares desconocidos para él y un par que lo fulminaba como la bomba de Hiroshima, lo observaban curiosamente, se había arrepentido de haber dicho o pensado cualquier cosa. Total, si Wolfram hubiera querido presentarle a sus amigos, se lo hubiera dicho. Debió a haber esperado esa invitación y no haber tomado la iniciativa.

¿Cuántas veces debía recordar que ser considerado enclenque podía ser muy útil?

-así que llegaste- fue el comentario que hizo Wolfram levantándose del sillón en donde había estado sentado hasta que Conrad y Yuuri entraron. Las otras tres personas que también estaban sentadas se levantaron. Yuuri frunció el seño ante el comentario de Wolfram. No lo había escuchado muy contento de verlo o al menos emocionado (léase molesto) de verlo de vuelta, como solía suceder siempre. ¿Acaso tenía vergüenza de presentarle a sus amigos? Esa idea hizo que Yuuri se sintiera herido.

-hey, Wolf… esto… Conrad me dijo que tus amigos vinieron a visitarte- habló Yuuri mirando a las tres personas que seguían en silencio.

-ah… mis amigos…- Wolfram volteó su rostro para mirar a los mazokus ahí parados y luego de nuevo a Yuuri. Eso hizo que el pelinegro se volviera a sentir incómodo, sentía como si Wolfram dudara en la forma en que iba a presentarlo.-bien, esto sería algo como… Maou Heika, Yuuri Shibuya, ellos son Cloe Von Bielefeld, Jeffrey von Grantz y Dafnis Tonere…

A medida que Wolfram pronunció los nombres extendía una mano en dirección hacia la persona que lo poseía. Así, Yuuri supo que Cloe, quien debería ser además pariente cercana de Wolfram por el asombroso parecido físico y no solo por el apellido, era la muchacha rubia y tan alta como Wolfram o él mismo, con cuerpo de modelo de pasarela europea y ojos azules vivaces.

Jeffrey von Grantz, sin duda, era ese hombre alto y guapísimo de largo cabello castaño y ojos seductores tan alto como Conrad. Y la última, Dafnis Tonere, era esa menuda muchachita que parecía una muñeca de porcelana de cabello negro y ojos azules también.

Luego de observarlos, Yuuri se quedó con la inquietud de si Wolfram tendría amigos feos. Ciertamente no creía que Wolfram fuera del tipo de persona vanidosa. Pero, casi estaba seguro que más de uno se había abstenido de acercársele por temor a quedar mal a su lado.

Luego de pensar esto se sintió aún más inseguro. Él no era, bajo ninguna circunstancia, un bishounen y tampoco era un hombre muy guapo. Tenía su atractivo eso sí pero no era un modelo de pasarela o algo que se le acercara.

Un conjunto de risas lo devolvieron al mundo real. Cuando usó los ojos para ver, vio a Conrad parado con el grupo riendo tranquilamente y frente a él estaba Wolfram.

-¿ya saliste de lalaland?-preguntó el demonio con una ceja enarcada.

-ah, lo siento…me distraje- se apuró a disculparse el chico sintiendo al mismo tiempo como Wolfram rodeaba uno de sus brazos y lo jalaba hacia el grupo. Eso lo hizo sentirse repentinamente muy bien.

-escúchame bien, Yuuri- dijo Wolfram en tono normal- no puedes coquetear con ninguno de ellos ¿entiendes?- en un tono lo suficientemente claro como para que el grupo lo oyera sin interrumpir su plática- porque Cloe y Jeffrey están comprometidos y Dafnis es muy joven aún.

-¡Wolfram! ¡cómo dices eso!- con el rostro rojo, Yuuri se defendió.

-cierto, Wolfram, ¡cómo dices eso a su majestad!- habló de pronto Dafnis, con una vocecita suave y pequeñita como ella misma. Yuuri le sonrió con ternura, parecía una pequeña hada con el vestido floreado que llevaba puesto.

-¡además, él te tiene a ti! ¿por qué le importaría alguno de nosotros si tiene al más cotizado durmiendo en su cama todo el año?-exclamó Cloe. Yuuri no pudo evitar más que sonrojarse con violencia. Cloe no solo era como la melliza en femenino de Wolfram físicamente sino también en su actitud.

-¿así que estamos en esas?- ahora fue el turno para Jeffrey de hablar. Yuuri simplemente se rindió, ese par parecía haberse graduado en la escuela del doble sentido de Murata con maestría en cursos con Yozak. –Heika, dígame, ¿es así de malcriado en la habitación… o es cierto el dicho de que perro que ladra no muerde?

-¿QUE?- Yuuri abrió los ojos como plato, prácticamente los otros podían ver vapor saliendo de su rostro.

-pasaré de lado el hecho de que me llamaras "perro"- sonrió mordaz Wolfram mirando a Jeffrey.

Este se limitó a reír- mocoso mal pensado- le dijo mientras le desordenaba los cabellos dorados acariciándolos con rudeza con una de sus manos.

-…¿puedo irme ya?...- susurró Yuuri alzando una mano tímidamente, como si tuviera que pedir permiso para marcharse.

Conrad se anticipó a que los chicos lo siguieran molestando- con su permiso, llevaré a su majestad a la oficina, tiene bastante trabajo que hacer…

-cierto- Wolfram interrumpió entonces- Yuuri, no te olvides que tienes que adelantar todo tu trabajo para que puedas casarlos la semana que viene.

-¿Ohhhhhh?-fue lo único que atinó a responder antes de ser sacado a rastras por Conrad.

* * *

-¿y cuándo me iban a decir eso?- Yuuri replicó una vez en la oficina. Frente a él, Gwendal, Conrad y Gunter lo observaban- ¿acaso creen que puedo casar a dos personas? ¿en serio lo creen? No soy cura ni sacerdote ni pienso estudiar para eso ¿entienden? ¿no es mejor que la ceremonia sea celebrada por Ulrike?

Ciertamente, al chico no le molestaba celebrar la boda. Hasta lo hacía sentir importante pero, el simple hecho de tener que adelantar trabajo le generó un ataque de stress prematuro. Aunado a que tenía que casar a esos dos amigos de Wolfram y no a gente que él conociera.

-lo siento Heika- suspiró Gunter- en estos casos hasta yo estoy autorizado para estas ceremonias pero, el problema es que los padres de Cloe y Lord Grantz aceptaron no entrometerse en el matrimonio de sus hijos si es que el Maou mismo los casaba… y bueno… Lord Mocoso dio su palabra de que usted los casaría…

-¿cómo, Wolfram dio una promesa por mi?- se quejó Yuuri.

-la realización de este negocio tiene una importancia determinante social y económicamente para los Bielefeld y los Grantz, Heika- intervino Gwendal.

-un momento, un momento, estamos hablando de una boda no de un negocio- le corrigió Yuuri.

-lo siento, fue un lapsus- se corrigió Gwendal.

-aunque, por mucho tiempo, el compromiso entre Cloe y Jeffrey se vio como tal- habló ahora Gunter.

Yuuri los miró sin entender- si tienen que decir algo, díganlo- suspiró.

-Cloe y Lord Grantz han estado comprometidos antes de que Cloe siquiera naciera- empezó Gunter- además, es sabido por todos, que, aún cuando sus familias confirmaron el compromiso cuando Cloe alcanzó la edad para estos arreglos, cada uno tuvo una intensa vida privada… pública. Esto, como es de esperar, desató la ira de sus familias y aún cuando trataron de conminarlos a llevar una vida decente, ninguno de los dos accedió… sino hasta unos meses atrás.

-¿cómo? Pero ¿ellos quieren o no casarse?- preguntó Yuuri sintiéndose confundido de pronto- ustedes deben sospecharlo ya pero, no pienso obligar a nadie a contraer matrimonio por intereses de terceros-dijo con seriedad.

-eso ya lo sabemos- repuso Gwendal- incluso en el pasado ellos dejaron en claro que nunca se casarían aún a pesar de la presión de sus familias- el General suspiró- prueba de ello es la vida que llevaron… -frunció el seño.

Yuuri percibió cierta ira retenida en el General.

-Wolfram y Dafnis fueron las Celestinas de Cloe más de una vez- explicó Conrad- después de todo, Cloe y Wolfram fueron compañeros de promoción en la escuela Militar.

-¿junto a Dafnis y Jeffrey?-curioseó Yuuri, queriendo indagar más sobre el pasado de ese grupo.

-bueno, Dafnis es menor que todos ellos, como Wolfram le dijo- Conrad se cruzó de brazos tranquilamente- y Jeffrey era su tutor en esa época.

-¿entonces es un matrimonio mayo-diciembre?- exclamó Yuuri.

-Heika… Jeffrey no es tan viejo… tiene casi mi edad…- indicó Conrad.

Yuuri sonrió nervioso- pasando a otro tema…- prosiguió- la razón por la que ellos se casan acá es…

Gwendal tomó la posta de la plática- Wolfram y Dafnis, al parecer, han sido los que finalmente lograron juntarlos a ambos y que se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos, para gran alivio de las dos familias. Sin embargo, Cloe como Jeffrey están aún resentidos con sus padres como para dejar que ellos planeen la boda. Por esto, Wolfram ofreció que sea celebrada en territorio neutro y para dar mayor tranquilidad a las dos familias, prometió que usted presidiría la ceremonia. Una simple formalidad.

-pero… es su matrimonio… es una fecha importante y no me parece que deba ser tomada de forma tan racional…- se excusó Yuuri.

-no se preocupe Heika- intervino Cloe mientras ella y el resto del grupo que estaba en la sala de lectura entraba en la oficina- para nuestras familias esta boda es más importante como una reunión de negocios que como una celebración simbólica…

Jeffrey y Dafnis colocaron, cada uno, una mano sobre la boca de Cloe haciendo que sus palabras quedaran cortas.

-lo que quiere decir mi tosca prometida- sonrió el noble- es que esta boda es para que ellos nos dejen de vigilar, no se lo tome a mal Heika, en privado se celebrará una ceremonia más acorde a nuestros sentimientos, por ahora solo queremos sacarnos a estos acechadores de encima.

-por favor, no culpe a Wolfram, nosotros prácticamente lo empujamos a esto- se disculpó Dafnis en una reverencia mientras jalaba la mano de Cloe hacia abajo y Jeffrey se inclinaba también y con la otra mano sobre la nuca de la rubia, la conminaba a imitar sus movimientos.

-por favor, Yuuri- dijo finalmente Wolfram- y Yuuri, al escuchar esa voz, supo simplemente que no podría decir que no. La mirada del rubio hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. La sentía triste y creyó que era porque él estaba negándose hacer un favor a sus amigos.

-oh, bueno, pero conste que soy algo torpe con los discursos- terminó por decir haciendo que el grupo en general soltara un suspiro de alivio.

-¡no se preocupe, Heika, nosotros le escribiremos todo claro para que usted no tenga problemas!- exclamó contenta Cloe- aquí- dijo colocándose detrás de Dafnis y envolviéndola con ambos brazos- ella le escribirá el mejor voto matrimonial del mundo ¿no Dafnis?

Entonces, en cuanto Cloe sonrió y Dafnis se sonrojó, Yuuri creyó entender algo. Fue algo tan fugaz y sutil que en cuanto creyó comprenderlo, la idea se deslizó a lo más profundo de su cerebro. En todo caso le quedó la impresión de que Cloe era muy hermosa pero en un sentido andrógino. Era como el opuesto a Wolfram. Wolfram era hermoso pero tenía algo inherentemente masculino que lo hacía alejarse de la belleza femenina. Cloe era como un bishounen pero tenía algo inherentemente femenino que la hacía alejarse de la belleza masculina…

-¡Cloe, ya, que me lastimas!-chilló apenada y sonrojada Dafnis dándole un manaso a la rubia que la sacó volando contra la pared.

-¿QUÉ?- Yuuri se levantó pasmado ante esa muestra de fuerza en una personita como Dafnis.

-oh, no te conté- comentó Wolfram muy orondo, igual, Yuuri notó que todos los presentes no parecieron asombrados de ese acto brutal de parte de Dafnis hacia Cloe- Dafnis ha sido cuatro veces ganadora del Vale Todo en Shin Makoku.

* * *

Seis días y medio después Yuuri sentía que iba a explotar. -¡seis días y medio adelantando trabajo! ¿quién mierda tuvo esta idea?- tiró los papeles al aire y se cruzó de brazos frente al escritorio.

Con un papel sobre su cabeza, Gwendal habló- yo tuve esa idea de mierda, Heika.

-es mejor de esta forma, así tendrá días libres después de la boda- trató de animarle Gunter.

-¿días libres para qué?- Yuuri infló los cachetes molesto- al final solo hago esto para casarlos ¿no? Después todo volverá a la normalidad…-suspiró entonces- no sé por qué pero estos días han sido especialmente tediosos- la idea venía molestándole desde hace cuatro días pero no quería hacerla evidente tan rápido- ¿dónde está metido Wolfram?

-todos en el castillo salvo los presentes en la oficina están bajo las órdenes de madre organizando la boda- explicó Conrad.

-pero si Cheri sama tiene a medio castillo a sus órdenes ¿para qué necesita a Wolfram?- siguió quejándose Yuuri- ¡ni que esta fuera nuestra boda para que esté tan absorbido!

Los tres hombres ahí presentes lo miraron sorprendidos.

-…porque… digo… su boda… ¿no?... él se… casará algún…día…- trató de encubrirse.

Para su suerte, los mazokus decidieron hacer como si nada hubiese sido dicho.

-disculpe, Heika, pero necesito que firme la lista de invitados para que los de recepción acomoden a los que llegarán mañana en la mañana- Gunter le extendió una lista de nombres. Yuuri la empezó a leer rápidamente. Notó los nombres de los del castillo, el de Stoffel y Raven, de los diez nobles (incluyendo a Adalbert). Los nombres estaban en numerados por sitio donde estarían sentados. Los primeros números indicaban los asientos de adelante pero para su curiosidad no notó el nombre Dafnis en esa primera fila.

-esto… ¿el apellido Tonere no debería estar adelante? Digo, Dafnis está ayudando a planificar la boda y es muy amiga de Cloe y Jeffrey…- comentó a la volada para notar cómo el semblante de los otros se volvía algo sombrío.

-verá, Heika-empezó Conrad- como bien sabe, esta boda es exclusivamente política y bueno, los asientos de adelante están reservados para los nobles…

-pero Dafnis ¿no es noble?- insistió Yuuri para luego notar la ausencia del von en el apellido lo mismo que en el de Conrad- y por eso tú estás en los asientos del fondo ¿no Conrad?-dedujo.

-exacto- asintió el soldado.

-pues, esto es una tontería, aún si Dafnis no es de la nobleza ¿no es amiga de ambos?-frunció el seño molesto por las estúpidas pautas de esas familias de elite.

-Dafnis pertenece a una familia de negociantes muy adinerados, Heika, sin embargo, aún con todo el dinero que poseen carecen de títulos nobiliarios y…- Gunter pareció incómodo de decir lo siguiente a lo que Gwendal completó.

-en el pasado, los padres de Dafnis se hicieron famosos por tratar de arreglar algún matrimonio para su hija con algún noble…pero el modo en que lo hacían hizo que se considerada desagradable… por considerarse más una "venta" que una arreglo entre familias- sentenció el mazoku con un gesto indignado.

-…no tenía idea de eso- comentó Yuuri sintiendo pena por la joven.

-por eso, es que ella sufrió el desprecio de varias familias de nobles desde pequeña. En cierto modo, Wolfram y Cloe siempre tendieron a protegerla de la gente que la maltrataba por culpa de la torpeza de sus padres. –habló Conrad con cierta lástima en la voz.

-no fue justo para ella- aseveró Gunter- pero siempre supo mantenerse airosa ante las maldades de los demás, y después, cuando se hizo amiga de Cloe y Wolfram las cosas mejoraron. Aún si es que muchos siguen cotilleando acerca de que ella se aprovechó de la relación con los Bielefeld, sé que entre ellos tres hay una amistad muy sólida. –terminó por sonreír el Consejero.

Yuuri también sonrió al oír esto. Sabía que algo así era propio de Wolfram: aún cuando pretendiera ocultarse en una coraza altanera y caprichosa, tenía un gran corazón y quedaba patente en la buena relación que tenía con esos tres. Sentía que no había visto a Wolfram tan preocupado por la felicidad de alguien más antes. Por eso, decidió dar lo mejor de sí.

-bueno, creo que aún puedo quedarme unas horas más a terminar todo esto- dijo con un tono de muy buen ánimo que arrancó sonrisas en los tres hombres presentes.

-solo no se desvele, Heika- dijo Gunter señalando hacia la ventana- pronto serán las once de la noche y usted tiene que estar fresco y calmado para la boda. Es mañana a las once, ¿recuerda?

Yuuri asintió sin levantar la cabeza del documento frente a él. Se esforzaría mucho y haría que Wolfram estuviera orgulloso de él. Incluso, como había adelantado trabajo podrían salir con Greta de vacaciones y estarían los tres juntos después de una agitada semana sin siquiera llegar a darse el saludo de buenos días.

* * *

-maldición, no tenía idea que fuera tan tarde- Yuuri terminó de atarse la corbata y se miró en el espejo. Bien, el nudo era más bien un horroroso bulto en medio de su cuello. -¿dónde está Wolfram? ¡él sabe hacer estas cosas!-salió quejándose a voz en cuello de la habitación en donde se topó con Conrad.

El soldado le sonrió entre lo agitado que se veía. A Yuuri le sorprendió que a pesar de verse cansado, ni un solo cabello se le hubiera movido. Lucía muy guapo en su traje de ceremonias-Heika, oh, esa corbata…-reparó Conrad en la cosa que Yuuri tenía atada en el cuello y la deshizo y la rehízo de nuevo.

-gracias- rió Yuuri avergonzado.

-no ha quedado del todo bien- analizó Conrad- Heika, usted presidirá la ceremonia, tiene que arreglar esa corbata bien…- pensó rápidamente el soldado- mire, creo que vi a Wolfram en la habitación donde visten a Cloe, vaya y pídale que le rehaga la corbata.

-pero…creo que está bien…- trató de excusarse Yuuri mientras Conrad ya empezaba a alejarse.

El soldado detuvo su apresurado paso y se volvió a mirarlo- Heika, si Wolfram lo ve así en la ceremonia, creo que se arrepentirá de sus palabras-le sonrió sombríamente- mire, tengo que revisar otros detalles ahora, pero búsqueme en quince minutos en los jardines donde ya está preparado todo.

Yuuri asintió sin ser precisamente escuchado por el soldado. Y ahora entendió que Cheri-sama podía ser una verdadera dictadora cuando quería. Quedaba patente en lo atareados que estaban todos por la boda.

* * *

Luego de cinco minutos de esquivar personas correteando apuradas por el castillo, Yuuri llegó a la habitación de la novia. Se sorprendió al no escuchar chillidos y pláticas como era de esperarse. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, Cloe no lucía como una novia muy entusiasta por las cosas femeninas. Si hasta prefería irse a montar con Jeffrey y Yozak en lugar de probarse el vestido. Por eso es que Cheri-sama y Dafnis habían secuestrado a Wolfram esas veces para hacerle los ajustes al vestido de bodas.

Ciertamente, Cloe era bastante delgada, con uno de esos cuerpos de modelos de revistas de alta costura parisina pero, Yuuri tenía sus dudas acerca de si le quedaría bien el vestido. Wolfram tenía el cuerpo ligeramente más lineal que el de ella.

Yuuri estiró la mano para tocar la puerta cuando un sollozo salido del interior de la habitación lo hizo montar en guardián y adoptar una pose de espía. –esto se me está haciendo una mala costumbre-pensó mientras deslizaba el rostro entre la puerta entre abierta y veía parados en medio de la sala a Dafnis y Wolfram.

Entonces, como si el destino quisiera empeñarse en hacerle malas, malísimas jugadas, Yuuri observó como Wolfram atraía a Dafnis contra su pecho y ella lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Bien, quizá la chica estaba afectada por haber sido enviada al fondo de los asientos siendo amiga de los dos novios y Wolfram solo la animaba.

-lo siento, Wolfram, perdóname, es solo que a veces… siento que lo nuestro quizá no sea correcto…- sollozó la muchacha.

-no digas tonterías, Dafnis, lo importante aquí es que las personas que realmente valen no se oponen, ¿qué importa lo que diga el resto?- Yuuri observó como Wolfram acariciaba suavemente los cabellos de la chica.

Sus ojos querían salirse de su rostro, su corazón latía con dolorosa fuerza y una ira misteriosa empezaba a embargarlo.

-pero, ¿Qué hay de ti? no quiero que sufras por mi causa- sollozó de nuevo Dafnis.

Yuuri comenzó a creer que esa chica sobreactuaba demasiado.

-todos en este momento se están arriesgando mucho, Dafnis, -le sonrió ahora el demonio sujetándole el mentón- sabes que la fuga es lo mejor para todos, esta boda es la mejor forma de hacerlo sin llamar la atención.

De pronto, Yuuri sintió como si su cuerpo se volviera de gelatina. Todo él empezó a tambalear. Se llevó una mano a la boca y fue retrocediendo a torpes pasos mirando esa habitación como si ahí se encontrara el mismísimo diablo.

-¡oh, está ahí!- de pronto sintió como un tropel de mucamas lo rodeaba- ¡Heika, Lord Weller lo ha estado buscando todo el rato, Cheri-sama está como loca, lo necesitan en el estrado de la ceremonia ahora!

Aún impactado por lo visto, Yuuri se sintió arrastrado por una marea demencial de estrógenos. No fue hasta que Conrad lo sacudió ligeramente de los hombros, que se dio cuenta que estaba parado frente a unos quinientos invitados en una mañana soleada en un hermoso jardín en flor.

-Heika, no hay tiempo para practicar, tendrá que leerlo todo- susurró Conrad, tratando de arreglarle la corbata en un último intento y señalándole con la mano que sobre el estrado había un papel donde estaban escritos los votos matrimoniales.

Le pareció extraña la actitud del pelinegro, no había dicho nada desde que lo trajeron hasta ahí y su mirada era ausente. Pero quiso creer que se debía a los nervios. Así que, sobrepasado por un pedido de bebidas que faltaban en la mesa 10, Conrad salió disparado, confiando en que su ahijado haría las cosas bien.

Fue entonces en que recuperó el movimiento de su cuerpo-maldición, esto está mal- comenzó a decir tratando de analizar lo que había visto. Sin embargo una música invadió el patio y los cuchicheos entre invitados se calmaron. Yuuri fue detenido de bajar del estrado por la fuerte mirada de Gwendal. A su lado Anissina cargaba a una sonriente Greta. Gunter le daba saluditos como una quinceañera, Conrad y Cherie estaban al fondo vigilando todo a la perfección. El asiento de Dafnis estaba vacío y no había señal de Wolfram o Cloe o…

-¿se siente bien Heika?- entonces reparó en que Jeffrey había estado parado a su lado todo ese rato.- la novia siempre se atrasa un poco, no se preocupe- le sonrió el novio.

Yuuri asintió distraídamente.

¿Había escuchado realmente bien? Quizá todo había sido un sueño o una alucinación por el stress. Pero, no podía olvidarse de esos cuidados que Wolfram le propinó a Dafnis. ¿Cómo podía ser? Ni siquiera habían peleado como para que el demonio tomara una decisión así. Aunque, ¿y qué tal si esto estaba planeado hace mucho? Porque quizá por eso Wolfram sentía vergüenza de presentarle a Dafnis…. Pero no tenía sentido. Yuuri no creía que Wolfram hubiera mentido todo ese tiempo acerca de sus sentimientos y no tenía sentido tampoco el que insistiera con un compromiso con él si estaba… ¡No! Simplemente no podía ser eso. ¿Y si el demonio se había molestado porque no se habían visto en toda esa semana? Tampoco era factible, no era solo su culpa. Incluso había tomado la iniciativa de buscar a Wolfram y no lo había encontrado disponible.

La música de fondo sonó más fuerte y finalmente pudieron ver a la novia hacer su aparición. Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco sin tirantes y un largo velo cubriéndole prácticamente hasta el suelo. Eso no evitó que muchos comentaran lo delgada que lucía la novia. Yuuri tragó duro sintiendo que quizá la fuga de Wolfram era su culpa. Después de todo se pasaba todo el tiempo diciendo que una relación entre hombres estaba mal. ¿Qué tal si eso había terminado por calar fondo en el demonio y lo había empujado a encontrar otro amor?

Conrad observó los extraños movimientos de Yuuri desde el fondo. Buscó con la mirada a Wolfram y no lo encontró. Entonces sintió que algo serio estaba pasando. La novia y los invitados también notaron el actuar errático del Maou.

Yuuri apretó los puños con fuerza mientras pensaba en su interior- "si eso no fue un sueño o una alucinación y es real, entonces Wolfram y Dafnis se están fugando… Y yo… ¿qué debo hacer? Es mi culpa en parte… pero ¿por qué siento que es mi culpa, no debería estar feliz que Wolfram haya encontrado una chica linda y este compromiso incorrecto acabe?"

"¿No debería estar feliz?"

Se preguntó de nuevo.

-la pregunta, correcta, Shibuya- de pronto Murata apareció desde atrás de unos arbustos con Shinou reposando en su hombro- es si eso te hace feliz- sonrió.

Yuuri y el resto de presentes observaron asombrados a los recién aparecidos Sabio y Rey Original. Pronto, el lugar se llenó de murmullos.

-¡que la boda continúe!-escuchó insistir Yuuri a los padres de los novios.

La novia que había permanecido inmóvil en medio del pasillo de pétalos de rosas hizo un ademán para empezar a caminar.

-¡Shibuya, qué decides!- gritó Murata divertido.

Yuuri cerró los ojos-bien, estas cosas mientras más lo piensas menos funcionan- se decidió. Y, sin que nadie lo anticipara saltó del estrado, dio una mirada a Jeffrey y corrió por el caminito de pétalos ante la consternación de los presentes.

-¿el Maou está huyendo?- empezaron a susurrar.

-discúlpame Cloe- dijo Yuuri cuando llegó frente a la flameante novia. El velo ondeando contra el viento ocultando su rostro. Pero no por eso Yuuri no sintió la congoja de la joven.

Esta le sujetó el brazo con fuerza cuando el chico dispuso a dejarla atrás.

-debes entender esto… porque tú y Jeffrey tuvieron una relación parecida a lo que yo tengo con él...-susurró- por eso no puedo dejar que se fugue con Dafnis.

El agarre se hizo aún más fuerte.

-¡por favor, tengo que ir por él!-Yuuri le suplicó con vehemencia y en cuanto dejó de sentir el poderoso agarre en su brazo salió corriendo. Tan rápido que Conrad lo sintió pasar sin poder detenerlo.

* * *

Llegó rápidamente a las caballerizas, en donde como había deducido, el caballo de Wolfram no estaba. Montando a Ao a toda velocidad, preguntó a los del establo.

Los vigilantes afirmaron que vieron a Lord Bielefeld y la Señorita Tonere montando a lo lejos ya. Al parecer ellos sacaron a los caballos por cuenta propia. Y ambos vigilantes coincidieron en que creían que se marchaban hacia el oeste.

Así, Yuuri empezó a cabalgar en esa dirección como loco. Dejando atrás al castillo y a la ciudad en unas horas.

Pero luego de un buen rato se detuvo en seco. Realmente, no tenía idea de a dónde se estaba dirigiendo. Se sintió desesperar. ¿Acaso reamente lo había perdido?

-¡maldita sea!-gritó y entonces sintió como Ao comenzaba a andar. Trató de detener al caballo pero este solo se detuvo frente a una suerte de gran señal vial donde había flechas señalando las direcciones a distintos pueblos.

Yuuri leyó tres de ellas. Ciudad Sifón, había ido ahí con Wolfram y Greta, un sitio bastante ventoso donde no podía evitar estar despeinado. Luego estaba Ciudad Gretel, Yuuri sabía que era popular por sus chocolates y creyó que para dos amantes en fuga sería un lugar muy dulce para ir.

-quizá sea Gretel a dónde van…-meditó hasta que leyó el último nombre- "ciudad Yoite" nunca oí de ella…- comentó mirando la leyenda que estaba escrita debajo del nombre: la "ciudad de los matrimonios imposibles".

Releyó tres veces esa frase y luego dirigió la mirada a la dirección de la flecha. Frunció las cejas seriamente. No había duda a dónde debía ir.

* * *

Dos horas y media después Yuuri vio desde la colina la ciudad situada en el valle frente a él.-luce demasiado normal para ser una ciudad de matrimonios imposibles-pensó mientras hacía descender a Ao.

Al entrar a la ciudad, sin embargo, empezó a notar pequeños grandes detalles que no veía en otros lugares. Por ejemplo, vio a una mujer abrazada de dos hombres, una mujer del brazo de un oso, un pollo arrastrando una silla…

-¡Heika! ¡qué raro verlo por acá!-escuchó una voz familiar y se encontró con… no recordaba cómo se llamaba ese soldado, que ahora adivinaba, era más que amigo de ese panda de arena.-pensaba que había visto por error a Lord Bielefeld también-sonrió el antiguo soldado- no sabía que estaban por acá…

-¿!viste a Wolfram!?- Yuuri saltó de su caballo y tomó al –no-recordaba-el-nombre-del-soldado-con-raros-gustos-para-el-amor de las solapas.

-está por allá…-titubeó el pobre algo asombrado.

-¿solo?-insistió Yuuri.

-…no…-contestó el otro- se dirigían a la iglesia número 15 me parece…es…la única de la zona…-casi de inmediato fue liberado del agarre de su extraño Maou- enarcó una ceja mientras su querido panda de arena lo envolvía en brazos- ciertamente hacían buena pareja pero… creo entender el corazón de Lord Bielefeld- sonrió.

* * *

Yuuri corrió como si se tratara de robar la última base del juego de la serie mundial. Corrió esquivando distintos tipos de parejas y a medida que lo hacía empezaba a sentir escalofriante ese pueblo. ¿Realmente, un hombre casado con un panda de arena?

Incluso consideraba demasiado normal una relación entre dos hombres en un lugar como ese. Finalmente, al dar vuelta a la siguiente calle se topó con una humilde capilla con un letrero que decía 15. Subió las escaleritas del lugar empujando a la gente que hacía cola. Deducía, por la compañía que llevaban, que esperaban a ser casados.

Empujó la puerta de madera de la capilla y entró de un gran salto-¡alto ahí!-añadió viendo frente al altar a un hombre de cabello amarillo arrodillado junto a un bulto envuelto en un velo blanco. Suponía que no habían alcanzado a encontrar un velo del tamaño adecuado para la enana de Dafnis.

-¡dije alto!- gritó de nuevo Yuuri viendo como el rostro del hombre rubio se acercaba al bulto. Y en un último intento de detener la boda él mismo se lanzó atravesándose en medio de la pareja prohibida.

Cayó encima de Dafnis y temió haberla aplastado pero pronto se dio cuenta que la grupa de Dafnis era amplia y resistente. Se deslizó de ella sin poder entender y mientras escuchaba al sacerdote decir: y con este beso los declaro esposos, una enorme y pegajosa lengua le lamió la cara.

Yuuri se volteó a ver a Wolfram y se encontró con un granjero de ropas azules y cabello amarillo pajoso mirándolo con rabia divina. Se giró con el rostro desencajado a mirar a Dafnis y se encontró con unos enormes ojos dulzones.

-muuu- exclamó la emocionada novia al instante en que la puerta se abría y entraba Conrad, Gwendal y una acalorada Cloe a la que Jeffrey sostenía el velo…

Pero, entonces Yuuri notó algo curioso en Cloe y era que no era Cloe quien estaba enfundado en el vestido de novia sino un muy, pero muy, pero demasiado, iracundo demonio.

-¡ENCLENQUE!-escuchó gritar y entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

-entonces…Andrew-señaló al soldado que saludaba por la ventana junto a su panda de Arena-confundió a esa persona y la vaca…-seguía explicando Conrad a un grupo bastante impactado.

-pero ¿es legal?-se quejó Yuuri sentado en la cama de esa habitación de hotel, metido bajo las sábanas.

-es Yoite, la ciudad de los matrimonios imposibles- masculló Gwendal.

-aunque, debido al rango de tu nueva…mujer-ahogó una risa Murata- mejor explíquele usted- empezó a carcajearse cediendo el habla a Gunter.

-por el bajo rango que la vaca posee, Heika-dijo el Consejero pretendiendo, sin éxito, sonar solemne- ella solo puede ser considerada una concubina y no una esposa oficial…

-¡pero yo no quería casarme con nadie!-lloriqueó Yuuri.

-por lo menos la boda más importante se llevó a cabo- dijo Jeffrey mientras una paloma mensajera de Yozak entraba por la venta y se posaba sobre la mano del noble. Este sacó un mensaje de la pata del ave y sonrió- Cloe y Dafnis están casadas legalmente.

Wolfram se levantó de golpe de la cama en donde había estado velando por el sueño de Yuuri y se acercó con una gran sonrisa a Jeffrey-eso me alegra mucho.

-a mi también-asintió Jeffrey- ellas dos han sufrido mucho por la terquedad de sus familias pero ahora no podrán hacer nada.

-pero, ¿por qué no me podían decir que el plan era que ellas se fugaran haciendo creer que eran Wolfram y Dafnis?-se quejó Yuuri mirando al demonio.

Este le retiró la mirada molesto y Jeffrey fue quien habló.

-sabemos cuál es su posición acerca de los matrimonios de un mismo sexo, Heika. No queríamos arriesgarlas a ellas-explicó.- y viendo su actitud cuando descubrió que el del vestido de bodas era Wolfram y quienes se fugaban eran Cloe y Dafnis…

Yuuri se sintió avergonzado de pronto. Ahora resultaba que él era una especie de discriminador en el que no se podía confiar.

-de todo modos, no era correcto meterte en estos problemas-habló Wolfram con seriedad- podría haber causado un verdadero conflicto el que el maou se viera metido en algo como esto.

-Wolfram- exclamó el chico.

-en todo caso, ellas están casadas con la bendición de Shinou y nada ni nadie puede deshacer su unión-afirmó Jeffrey.

-espera, entonces ¿ellas nunca salieron de la zona del castillo?-preguntó asombrado.

-claro que no-explicó el demonio- ellas solo pretendieron huir y luego Yozak las hizo volver por un camino secreto para que Shinou las casara. Solo que como no piensas bien antes de actuar…-Wolfram se cortó de improviso y a Yuuri le sorprendió que no lo insultara cuando tenía todo a su favor.- nadie pensó que saldrías corriendo de la ceremonia y terminaras en Yoite.

-sigo sin entender del todo por qué usted salió despavorido…- meditó Gunter- entiendo que no esté a favor de los matrimonios del mismo sexo pero querer detener a Dafnis y Cloe…

Yuuri tragó duro y miró a Wolfram. Recordó entonces lo que le había dicho a Cloe en la ceremonia o lo que le dijo a Wolfram pensando que era Cloe y se puso colorado.

¿Qué era peor, que lo creyeran un homofóbico o que supieran que quizá, solo en cierta forma interpretada de alguna manera, sí tenía sentimientos por Wolfram?

Entonces notó como Jeffrey le guiñaba un ojo conminándole a no decir nada- ahora que ellas están casadas no habrá nadie que se interponga en su relación, podrán tener una vida de pareja de verdad y formar una familia como ambas querían desde hace años.

-esperen, ¿me podrían poner al tanto de todo eso?-insistió Yuuri algo curioso de que la verdad fuera revelada.

-oh, es algo simple Heika, Cloe y Dafnis son muy amigas mías y de Wolfram como ya quedó claro- habló Jeffrey- sabíamos de su relación desde hace tiempo y que estaba prohibida por el bajo rango de Dafnis y el deseo de los Bielefeld y Grantz de hacer una alianza…la relación entre ambas simplemente era imposible. Y como Cloe ya está en edad de casarse no han parado de presionarla para que lo hiciera, igual a mí. Por eso es que a Dafnis y Wolfram se les ocurrió urdir este plan.-sonrió de nuevo Jeffrey.

-Dafnis estaba muy nerviosa por todo el riesgo que implicaba. De hecho porque estaba consciente que Jeffrey yo seremos castigados por esto, quiso irse para atrás en varios momentos pero logramos convencerla. Era el plan más natural, si lográbamos convencer a las familias de esta boda y que bajaran la guardia por unas horas ellas lograrían casarse sin problemas.- Wolfram se cruzó de brazos y clavó la mirada en Yuuri.

La tensión entre ambos podía sentirse en la habitación. De modo que Murata decidió que dejaran solos a la pareja para que se pusieran serios en privado.- creo que es mejor dejar a Shibuya descansar, Lord Bielefeld se quedará a cuidarlo ¿cierto?

Nadie esperó a que los chicos asintieran a la sugerencia y salieron rápidamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Una vez a solas, ambos parecieron caer en un vergonzoso silencio. Yuuri se sentó en la cama sin atreverse a levantar la vista. Ahora se había percatado de un gran detalle que todos los demás tuvieron la gentileza de no remarcar.

Había hecho el ridículo frente a todo Shin Makoku. Sin embargo, las razones de ese ridículo aún se mantenían en secreto. Sospechaba que al menos la pandilla sabía perfectamente las razones que lo hicieron salir corriendo tras Dafnis y Cloe pensando que eran Wolfram y Dafnis pero no le iban a decir nada.

De hecho, nunca le decían nada cuando lo atrapaban haciendo algo muy vergonzoso relacionado a cierto tema que tenía que empezar a llamar por su nombre.

Sí, él, aunque le costara aceptar…

-disculpe- una voz sonó mientras abría la puerta y una simpática mesera entraba con una bandeja con té y galletas.- Maou Heika, pensé que usted tendría algo de hambre después de dormir por tanto tiempo y creí que le gustaría que yo le trajera algunas viandas- Yuuri se percató del sonrojo de la muchacha cuando lo miró a él. Se puso nervioso al instante y le lanzó una mirada de terror a su prometido esperando escucharle gritarle demandándole no coquetear con esa atrevida.

Pero se encontró con una actitud bastante discorde del Wolfram de siempre. El rubio clavó los ojos en la mesera, la cual, como si esa mirada se tratara de vidrios rotos por los que caminaba, perdió el equilibrio.

Yuuri se levantó de una de la cama y corrió a ayudar a la chica que ya había dejado caer la charola.

Primer gran error… desde que acababa de despertar. Acabó en el suelo con la chica sobre él y sus dos manos estampadas en los pechos de la incauta y sonrojada mesera.

-¡fue un accidente!-gritó de inmediato casi lanzando a la joven a los aires, afortunadamente Wolfram la recibió en brazos evitando que la muchacha quedara estampada contra la pared. Yuuri se había refugiado en un rincón de la habitación.

Desde esta ubicación abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con su prometido mirándolo con rabia. Pero en cambio al hacerlo, vio al chico ayudando a la joven a mantenerse en pie.

¿Qué le pasaba a Wolfram últimamente? Yuuri rememoró la escena que espió antes entre el demonio y Dafnis.- ¡oye!-gritó entonces sin anticipar el nivel de estupidez que aplicaba- ¡de cuándo acá estás tan amable con las mujeres!-su queja hizo que el demonio girara su rostro indignado y que la joven retrocediera sonrojadísima.

-¿qué has dicho?- preguntó el demonio acercándose a grandes trancos al pelinegro.

Pero al parecer toda la situación había terminado por diezmar, momentáneamente, la timidez típica de nuestro querido Maou y con las mismas se levantó con los puños apretados- ¡no te hagas el inocente! ¡ya te vi antes muy campante con Dafnis! ¡Oh, Dafnis, todos te quereomos! ¡no llores ¡ ¡yo te consolaré!-sobre actuó Yuuri abrazándose así mismo con la mirada burlona.

-¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?-le gritó sonrojado Wolfram.

-¡no te hagas el tonto! ¡bien que te vi con esa mosquita muerta minutos antes de la boda!-le señaló como un detective rebela al criminal.

Wolfram terminó de sonrojarse cosa que Yuuri no entendió. Al menos pensó que se molestaría pero… el rubio retrocedió y sus ojos brillaban como un procesador core duo. –entonces….-balbuceó Wolfram...-entonces sí… sí creíste que…yo me fugaba con Dafnis y fuiste a ¿detenerme?-señaló a su vez con la mano.

Entonces Yuuri se volvió de piedra. Había caído en una profunda fosa cavada por él mismo.

-…NO…es lo que CREES-chilló avergonzado- ¡mas….mas bien no busques excusas… para que no me dé cuenta que…. Que… ERES UN INFIEL!-trató de responder como sea.

-Yuuri…

El pelinegro no quería escuchar al rubio. Tenía miedo de lo que saliera de esa boca-¡mira tú… te… te jugaste una mala pasada… ¿no creíste que me daría cuenta que actuabas raro?...-empezó a sudar raudamente-…. ¿no pensaste que me daría cuenta de la diferencia entre el mazoku celoso de siempre y el que se desapareció todos los días previos a la boda….?-acusaba.

-¿no debió haberse dado cuenta mucho antes entonces?-susurró la mesera, ahora interesada en el asunto- no tan solo a unos minutos de la boda…

-¡oye, no te metas!-se defendió Yuuri.

-¡no le grites a una mujer!-le criticó Wolfram.

-¡de cuándo acá tan amable con ellas!-siguió nervioso Yuuri.

Pero entonces, en lugar de que Wolfram siguiera gritándole le devolvió una sonrisa. Una gran y brillante sonrisa que hizo a Yuuri sentirse más indefenso que nunca- Ahora entiendo- sentenció el demonio casi con dulzura.

-¿qué…qué entiendes?-preguntó suspicaz Yuuri.

-estabas acostumbrado, por mi actitud, a saber lo que un mazoku celoso es ¿no?-empezó.

-¡cómo no!-sentenció el pelinegro-¡temperamental, abusivo, acechador, gritón, violento…!

-pero eres incapaz de darte cuenta de cómo eres tú mismo ¡Yuuri!-rió Wolfram con los ojos brillantes y sin dejar de sonreír.

El pelinegro se quedó mudo y cuando entendió lo que sugería, su color general se tornó más rojo que una manzana o puesta de sol.

-eee…eso ¡NO!-trató de defenderse en vano y en un último intento de mantener el remedo de orgullo que le quedaba señaló a la mesera-¡¿no viste… no viste que le agarré las XXXX?

Conrad, Gwendal, Murata y Jeffrey habían dejado a Gunter pagando las habitaciones del hotel donde estaban. Lograron arreglar alquilar el establo del sitio para la concubina de Yuuri e iban a informárselo cuando escucharon una explosión salir de la habitación. Corrieron preocupados hacia esta cuando vieron salir a la mesera. La muchacha saludó con cortesía a los cuatro hombres y prosiguió por el camino.

Y en ese momento Wolfram salía arrastrando a Yuuri de una pierna.

-¡Wolfram, qué sucede!-exclamó Gwendal con el seño fruncido.

-¡nada, que este cachondo rey va a tener su noche de bodas ya que anda ostentando por ahí su suerte con las mujeres!-gritó furibundo el rubio.

Era tal su furia que ninguno de los presentes, ni Jeffrey o Murata o Conrad y menos Gwendal, se atrevieron a ayudar a un suplicante Yuuri que terminó bajando las escaleras golpeando su cabeza con cada escalón mientras Wolfram seguía arrastrándolo por el pie.

* * *

Yuuri se agarró la cabeza. Aún le dolían esos golpes. Luego se acomodó mejor sobre el heno y miró a su esposa-mujer…-suspiró- me gustaría tener una piel tan curtida…así no tendría frío- comentó- al menos… si estuviera en la habitación-evocó las noches que pasaba junto al demonio, lo cálido que era el cuerpo de este en invierno y lo temperado que se tornaba en verano. Ciertamente, considerar a Wolfram como su mantita personal o su bolsa de agua no era algo romántico- supongo que ya no estoy en posición de siquiera creerme esas cosas yo mismo- chilloteó- que año tan terrible-volvió a suspirar- siento como si toda la estupidez del mundo me hubiera bendecido con su presencia…- pensó entonces cuándo había comenzado todo ese atentado contra su integridad existencial.

Retrocedió y retrocedió en el tiempo hasta darse cuenta que fue casi sin querer. Bastó simplemente con ver desde un diferente ángulo a la gente que rodeaba a Wolfram y…- ¿eso quiere decir que no es que mis sentimientos por él hayan cambiado sino…?- Yuuri se sentó con violencia. A un lado, su concubina meneó la cola espantando una mosca.

Una ventisca fría se coló por la puerta del establo. Yuuri se abrazó ocupado más en sus cavilaciones. –si reviso solo los hechos…-suspiró- eché a perder una boda para ir tras él…a sabiendas de lo que significaba porque el imbécil de Murata estuvo ahí para dejármelo bien claro….

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dejó caer sobre el heno nuevamente-… supongo que soy capaz de imaginarme a Wolfram haciendo una vida a parte pero…- respiró profundamente tomando valor para decirlo en voz alta- lo siento… querida-dijo entonces mirando los cuartos traseros de la vaca- creo que nuestra relación solo será un arreglo matrimonial… ¿sabes? Hay alguien que me importa mucho…alguien que si se aleja…me haría sentir vacío e inútil…

La vaca mugió, agitó la cola y demostró su profunda devoción por el heno de su depósito de comida.

Yuuri soltó una carcajada y se apretó más contra el heno.-hace frío- se quejó cuando sintió una tela caer sobre sus hombros y el peso de un cuerpo crujiendo al lado suyo al contacto con la paja.

Se giró, acomodando lo que ya sabía era una manta, sobre él y encontró al demonio recostado. Ambos echados de lado fijaron sus miradas contra el otro.

-aún si es una concubina… vine a asegurarme que no me fueras infiel- sentenció el rubio con la voz irritada de siempre.

Yuuri frunció el seño- ¡oye, no te engañaría con una vaca!-se defendió.

-¿y qué?-le respondió Wolfram- Yoite es una ciudad sin sentido, cualquiera podría entrar a este lugar y casarse contigo mientras duermes o… como eres un infiel, alguien como esa mesera de antes… podría venir y proponerte cosas incorrectas-insistió el demonio.

Yuuri sonrió, ese era el Wolfram que había estado extrañando. Aún así, volvió a fruncir el seño y se recostó boca a arriba con algo de violencia.

-oye, Wolfram-dijo con tanta seriedad que el demonio se sintió extrañado.

-no me voy a disculpar por lo que te dije…-empezó pero la voz de Yuuri lo cortó.

-no…te voy a engañar con una vaca…-dijo entonces-o con alguna mujer…-siguió con la voz nerviosa y el corazón agitado- u hombre…-continuó.-o mueble…-siguió-o…

Se sintió de pronto muy ligero y tranquilo al decir esas cosas. Aún así, no tuvo el coraje de volverse a mirar al demonio. Pero entonces sintió el cuerpo de este arrimarse más cerca suyo y no hizo nada para detenerlo. Con suavidad, Wolfram apoyó la frente sobre uno de los hombros de Yuuri y deslizó una mano sobre este.

Yuuri envolvió su mano con la de Wolfram y quedaron en silencio por largos minutos hasta que el cerebro de Yuuri, más calmado, volvió a divagar- oye, Wolf… ¿a quién le tomaron las medidas para ese vestido de novia que te pusiste?

-…enclenque…- masculló entre sueños el demonio. Yuuri sonrió sin esperar otra respuesta y mentalmente le dio buenas noches a Wolfram , por pura cortesía, a su nueva concubina, y se hundió en el país de los sueños.

* * *

**PD: !no recuerdo el verdadero nombre de ese soldado del Panda de Arena! Si alguien lo sabe me lo dice y hago la corrección necesaria.**

**!Besos!**


	8. Queremos tanto a Wolfram¿?

-¡Heika, hola! ¡Wolfram, Hagamos unas carreras!- Cloe apareció corriendo colina abajo. Yuuri la saludó mientras Wolfram aceptaba el ofrecimiento gritado a voz en cuello.

-esta muchacha, ni aun siendo una mujer casada puede comportarse como tal- suspiró Jeffrey.

-ya te dije, Cloe es Cloe sin importar rangos- bufó Wolfram.

Yuuri escuchó tranquilamente esos comentarios. Empezaba a entender el papel de los amigos de Wolfram un poco más. Y Jeffrey desempeñaba un rol de hermano mayor para todos ellos. Había sido capaz de arriesgar su propio orgullo aceptando una boda falsa porque estaba completamente seguro del amor que había entre Dafnis y Cloe. Sin duda se trataba de un buen hombre y además muy cauto y astuto.

Agradecía tenerlo a su lado por un buen tiempo. Había pensado que ordenando que como castigo por la treta urdida, Jeffrey pagaría siendo un empleado exclusivo del Maou, lograría salvarlo de la furia familiar pero en lugar de esto él mismo había encontrado que Jeffrey era muy bueno, y con más tiempo, en los documentos oficiales, que el propio Gwendal.

-¿cree que podrá confiar en mi durante el tiempo en que se vayan?- preguntó Jeffrey aprovechando que Dafnis y Wolfram se habían metido en una plática, algo violenta, con Cloe.

-sí, Jeffrey, en realidad eres muy bueno en esto, me sentiré mejor al saber que Gwendal no se quedará solo con todo el papeleo del castillo mientras me llevo a Wolf a la Tierra-sonrió Yuuri observando a las dos chicas tirando al suelo a su prometido. No pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de tranquilidad y temor al mismo tiempo. Si bien la pena para Jeffrey había sido algo amable, a Yuuri no le quedó otra que aplicarle a Wolfram la pena acorde a un castigo de alguien de su rango entre nobles. Por lo que el rubio fue conminado a un exilio por no menos de cinco meses de Shin Makoku.

Mucho se pasaron discutiendo el lugar donde el demonio pasaría su exilio, Caloria, Francia y hasta Shimarron… Pero, irónicamente, en cuanto Yuuri supo del castigo una sola solución, al exilio de Wolfram y para solucionar de mejor forma su ya alocada relación, había venido a su cabeza.

Había llegado a la conclusión, después de todo el lío de la falsa boda y de su matrimonio no deseado con una vaca, que parte de sus temores por entender sus sentimientos por Wolfram se debían a que inconscientemente temía hacer algo más que fuera interpretado bajo la lupa de alguna tradición antigua. Por otro lado, estaban todos los habitantes del castillo que siempre lo trataban como si conocieran mejor sus sentimientos que él mismo. Eso lo irritaba un poco y hasta le provocaba hacer lo contrario a lo que sentía. Y claro que lo había hecho en esos tiempos.

Luego de pasar un mes en el castillo junto a Wolfram y sus tres amigos, Yuuri decidió que era tiempo de tomar las cosas en serio con el demonio. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta que de no hacerlo, podría terminar en algo peor que casado con un animal. Si bien ya lo había hecho, casi a la fuerza de su inconsciente cerebro, en Shin Makoku, le faltaba enfrentarlo en el lugar que consideraba como su terreno.

Y ahora estaba preparado para ello. ¿Qué era más peligroso que pasar un largo tiempo con parte de tu cuerpo convertido en pato, caer desde las alturas de tu castillo o terminar en un matrimonio no deseado? Sin duda "el qué diría" de la gente de mente cerrada de la Tierra ya no le asustaba. Temía más a las cejas fruncidas de Gwendal que una banda de tíos desesperados por afirmar su masculinidad molestando a gente que andaba con gente de su mismo sexo. Y de las burlas… pues ya había hecho demasiados ridículos en Shin Makoku como para que las burlas de adolescentes tontos japoneses le fueran a lastimar.

Bueno, eso creía. Y cuanto más lo pensaba más se arrepentía de su decisión de llevar a Wolfram a la Tierra a pasar su exilio. Pero entonces, en pequeños detalles como Wolfram preguntando si debía llevar una chalina o su espada pequeña o la grande, hacía que Yuuri se sintiera más que seguro de que quería tener a Wolfram en privado para arreglar las cosas.

-Heika- intervino en sus pensamientos Jeffrey colocando una mano sobre su hombro- sé que es mucho pedir pero… por favor, no haga nada que lastime a Wolfram…

-¿eh? ¿Jeffrey?- giró Yuuri mirándolo sin entender.

-Heika…- sonrió el caballero- Wolfram es una persona honesta, siempre dirá lo que piensa pero… es distinto con lo que siente. ¿Entiende?

Yuuri volvió a parpadear pero sentía que lo entendía… había analizado el comportamiento de Wolfram desde hace un año y había sacado la conclusión de que algo en él ya no estaba tan vivaz como antes. Ya no lo llamaba "enclenque" o "infiel" con la misma frecuencia o potencia que en el pasado. Quizá, quizá él estaba dudando de la relación de ambos… Siempre se preguntó cuál fue la verdadera razón de que no le dijera la verdad acerca de Dafnis y Cloe. Estaba 100% seguro de que Wolfram no consideró su supuesta homofobia como una razón válida.

-ya está- Cloe y Dafnis se acercaron tomadas de las manos. Sus sonrisas eran limpias y luminosas y Yuuri se preguntó vagamente si alguna vez Wolfram y él podrían sonreír de esa forma. Entonces se sonrojó al darse cuenta que había pensado en ambos como una pareja. Desde hace un buen tiempo que lo hacía, y se recordó, o detalle, que por esa razón se lo llevaba a la Tierra.

-Cloe, eso no es correr es abusar de uno entre dos- señaló Jeffrey a un Wolfram agotado arrastrándose detrás de ellas luego de haber sido violentado por los golpes "cariñosos" de las dos chicas.

-son unas salvajes…- suspiró Yuuri.

-así se demuestra el cariño entre los jóvenes mazokus, Heika- sonrió Jeffrey.

-¿eh?... confío en que sea solo una expresión…- sonrió oscuramente el pelinegro.

-¿uh? ¿no vio las heridas cuando nos bañábamos todos?

-¿Qué? ¡NO ERAN HERIDAS DE GUERRA!!!!- chilló Yuuri horrorizado mientras su mirada recaía de nuevo en Wolfram, bajo los pies de la sonriente pareja.

-¡solo son marcas de la profunda amistad que tenemos! ¡los niños suelen ser bruscos… Conrad y Gwendal lo saben muy bien!- rió el hombre sin atender al rostro aterrorizado de Yuuri.

-¡entonces es un milagro que el inmaculado cuerpo de Wolfram no haya sido marcado!

-¿uh? ¿dijo algo Heika?- preguntó Jeffrey.

-¡no! ¡nada! ¡solo que pienso que mejor hago que Wolfram tome un baño antes de cenar…- tomando al semiinconsciente Wolfram de la mano, Yuuri empezó a alejarse castillo adentro temeroso al recordar que más de una vez Cloe le había invitado a una pelea de espadas y siempre Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter o Yozak, habían encontrado la manera de evitarlo.

De solo recordar como lo recibió Wolfram la primera vez que se conocieron, Yuuri sintió encontrarle lógica a la actitud de Cloe y hasta la de la aparentemente inofensiva Dafnis.

-tranquilo Wolf, estaremos a salvo en la Tierra- dijo en voz alta.

* * *

La Tierra. Ese hermoso planeta azul donde había nacido. Cuna de sueños y esperanzas. De héroes de la cotidianidad. Del arte de vivir con pureza…

-¡que mierda se demora ese cabrón!

Yuuri casi rompió el techo del coche, adelante, Shouma tiró el celular de la impresión, Miko sonrió divertida y Shouri miró con terror al rubio.

En un par de días Wolfram se había acoplado perfectamente al ritmo de vida de un japonés urbano.

-¡vamos vieja! ¡muévete!- volvió a gritar sacando la cabeza por la ventana en ese tonito japonés a lo yakuza que le salía cuando se irritaba.

Y es que a Wolfram había dos cosas que lo sacaban de sus casillas en la Tierra, o mejor dicho en Japón: las filas y el tráfico.

-¡deja de comportarte como un chiquillo!-le gritó Shouri.

-¡a quién le llamas chiquillo, cuatro ojos!- le riñó Wolfram.

Yuuri sudó frío. Wolfram en bersek era temible. Y empezaba a entender mejor lo que Jeffrey le había dicho antes.

-tú… no te digo lo que debo solo porque mi madre está presente- le enfrentó Shouri.

-¿y yo qué?- se quejó Shouma siendo ignorado notablemente.

-por mí no hay problema, Wolf-chan, puedes decirle a Shouri todo lo que quieras de ese modo te acostumbras al lenguaje de ciudad- sonrió Miko.

-madre…- suspiró Yuuri fingiendo una risa- ¿no crees que eso es echarle más leña al fuego?... encima que Wolfram es un mazoku de fuego…

-puedes decirle a Shouri cosas como "XOXOXOXOX"- continuó la mujer dejando a su familia boquiabierta.

-¿también "OXOXOX"?- preguntó Wolfram.

-o, eso fue magnífico Wolf-chan, haces sentir orgullosa a mama- rió Miko alegre.

-¡mamá! ¡no le alientes a ser un mocoso malcriado!-gritó por fin Yuuri.

-¡a quién le dices mocoso malcriado, enclenque debilucho e infiel!-le devolvió Wolfram con mayor potencia en su voz.

-¡al único pequeño lord mocoso que está en este automóvil, bastardo!- se defendió Yuuri al sentir un puño contra su mejilla.

-¡a quién llamas bastardo, idiota proactivo!- le respondió Wolfram.

Shouri, sentado en medio de los dos chicos que ahora peleaban, miraba hacia los asientos delanteros. Miko sonreía alegremente mientras miraba hacia adelante mientras Shouma seguía manejando pero había empezado a sudar copiosamente, seguro producto de la incómoda situación.

Por la forma en que esos dos estaban peleando… parecían todo menos los supuestos prometidos que las leyes del reino de los demonios los obligaban a ser. Suspiró complicado.

* * *

Shouri observó a Yuuri haciéndole probar de su helado al demonio. Este a su vez sostenía su helado de tres bolas mientras le daba una probada al de su hermano… Suspiró nuevamente contrariado. Hace cinco minutos se habían estado peleando en el coche y ahora Yuuri compartía su helado con un manso demonio sin si quiera poner un pero.

-Yuu chan, Wolf chan, vamos caminando a las tiendas de ropa- llamó Miko- Sho chan, ¿vienes con nosotros o te vas a tus juegos de video en la tienda para adultos?-agregó la mujer haciendo avergonzar al mayor al ser expuesto ante el público de ese centro comercial como un NEET aficionado a los juegos SIM.

-hey, Yuuri ¿qué es peor para tu hermano, venirse con su familia de compras o comprar juegos donde simulas citas?- escuchó preguntar al demonio.

-oh, bueno, creo que lo peor sería venir con nosotros, al menos con los juegos de simuladores se prepara para aprender a conquistar una chica… creo…-respondió pensativo el pelinegro.

-¡Yuu-chan…!- Shouri sintió que su corazón se partía en pequeños pedazos que luego eran metidos a la licuadora. ¿Cuándo su hermano se había vuelto tan hábil para menospreciarlo?

-nos vemos más tarde Shouri- se despidió Yuuri alejándose con sus padres y Wolfram por el centro comercial.

* * *

-ese demonio…- se quejaba Shouri mientras buscaba tranquilamente por la tienda de videojuegos. Le gustaba mucho buscar por sí solo, no le agradaba eso de irse de frente al objeto deseado, comprarlo y salir corriendo. A decir verdad, sí era un otaku y respetaba su existencia como tal.

Lo único que le molestaba es que antes Yuuri no lo había tratado de esa forma tan… "igual"… Todo era por culpa del demonio. Había conocido a Gwendal y Conrad, y podía asegurar que ellos no tenían esa clase de influencia en el chico. Era más bien ese arrogante y autosuficiente demonio que se comportaba como un príncipe quién le había contagiado pésimos modales a Yuuri.

Bueno, pésimos… no precisamente. Pero para él eran incómodos. Ahora Yuuri era cada vez más confiado y decidido al hacer las cosas. Dudaba menos de sus acciones y era menos tímido con las personas.

-…a…a… "A Time to Screw"…- balbuceó de pronto olvidando sus quejas y complicaciones sosteniendo en la mano ese mentado hentai a mitad de precio. Se sonrojó con violencia. Luego se tomó varios minutos para controlar su respiración. Ya era un hombre hecho y derecho como para que le diera vergüenza comprarse pornografía. Pero para asegurarse, compró varios pares de juegos de video y muñecos de colección. Entre tantos artículos no notarían aquel.

Miró a cada lado y empezó a dirigirse hacia la caja de pago. Cuando salió de la tienda no pudo creer su suerte. Nada había pasado, el artículo había pasado sin pena ni gloria por el registro y ahora estaba perfectamente refundido en su bolsa dentro de dos bolsas más.

Soltó una risa algo psicótica y decidió ir a encontrarse con su familia para comer. Sin embargo, no midió la violencia y descuido de su felicidad y al voltearse para tomar el camino hacia la tienda de ropas simplemente terminó chocándose con un cliente que acababa de salir de la tienda.

-¡perdón! ¡lo siento!- empezó a decir mientras tomaba las bolsas que se habían caído. Rápidamente identificó la suya y le entregó la otra a….

A…

…A la muchacha más dulce, hermosa, cálida y perfecta que jamás hubiera conocido siquiera en sus juegos de DateSim.

-¡PERDOOON! ¡LO SIENTOOO!-empezó a gritar ahora y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el suelo arrodillado asiendo venias.

-está bien- rió la muchacha, su sonrisa tan tranquila y, sobre todo, nada asustada de la actitud de Shouri.- ¿tú también vas a esta tienda?-preguntó la muchacha mirando las bolsas que ambos sostenían ahora.

Shouri apenas y atinó a asentir con la cabeza mientras seguía arrodillado en el suelo.

La muchacha, vistiendo una falda de algodón rojo y una camisa blanca con fresitas de estampado se veía adorable. Su largo cabello castaño ondulado y sus enormes ojos como la miel eran perfectos.

-¿también compraste la OVA del Jump Festa de Gintama?- preguntó la jovencita.

Shouri abrió los ojos como platos y asintió. Metió la mano a la bolsa y sacó el DVD mientras la joven hacía lo mismo.

-parece que tenemos gustos parecidos- rió ella, luego se sonrojó con fuerza y quedaron en un extraño silencio.

Shouri aprovechó aquello para pensar-"no puedo creerlo. De todos los lugares en donde he tratado de conocer chicas… conocer a la más hermosa del mundo acá… ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Shouri! ¡Haz algo Shouri! ¡No la pierdas Shouri! ¡Pero qué harás Shouri! ¡Si le dices algo estúpido huirá! ¡si le dices lo otaku que eres se puede asustar! ¡Shouri has algo! ¡Al menos obtén su nombre y su número de teléfono! ¡Shouri! ¡Si empiezas tú quizás rompas el hielo! ¡Shouri, tú puedes Shouri!

-¿podría saber tu nombre?-sonrió la chica finalmente.

-Shibuya… Yuuri-respondió por inercia el chico de gafas.

-ah… que lindo nombre- comentó la joven- yo soy Terada Midori… mucho gusto.

Midori extendió su mano hacia Shouri quién aún se recuperaba de lo que acababa de decir. No entendió por qué fue incapaz de decir su propio nombre. Pero atinó a hacer un movimiento robot y tomar la dulce mano entre la suya.

-espero que esto no te suene raro…Shibuya…-dijo entonces Midori- pero… ¿te molestaría acompañarme a comer? Es que… no me gusta hacerlo sola y…

-Pizza, Sushi, Ramen… ¿comida francesa?- preguntó de inmediato el chico.

* * *

Yuuri observaba las calles de la ciudad pasar por la ventanilla del coche. El sol se estaba poniendo ya y era un paisaje hermoso. Decidió guardar el recuerdo pues regresar a la Tierra era algo que cada vez hacía más esporádicamente. Algo en su corazón le hacía sentir que cuando venía a Japón con sus padres lo hacía de visita a un lugar que quería mucho pero que poco a poco era menos su hogar.

Suspiró bajito para no molestar al chico que dormía cómodamente apoyando su rubia cabeza contra su hombro. Wolfram estaba exhausto. Y no era para menos.

Miko lo llevó a todas las tiendas de ropa del centro comercial. Desde las tiendas normales, hasta las de trajes elegantes y las otras para gente de Ropponggi. De no ser por el dinero, la mujer le habría comprado un atuendo en cada lugar. Y es que parecía que ella tenía un descarado placer culpable por vestir a Wolfram. Algo así como un fetichismo. Aunque Yuuri tuvo que aceptar que quizá compartía ese mismo hobby con su madre.

Después de ver a Wolfram con un traje emo, luego con un traje formal e incluso con un vestido de lolita, comenzó a entender a su madre y a las asistentas de cada tienda que apoyaban a Miko y hacían que el demonio se pusiera de todo. Simplemente, no había nada que le quedara mal a ese chico.

Claro que Shouma y Yuuri habían resultado terriblemente relegados en esa sesión de compras para el demonio. Ambos habían obtenido por premio unos calcetines y ropa interior. Lo cual era nada en comparación con lo que Miko había comprado para el demonio. Wolfram mismo se sintió avergonzado por ese gasto indiscriminado así como por ser expuesto como maniquí ante cada tienda que iba.

Claro que Miko usó la excusa de que Yuuri y Wolfram tenían la misma talla para las compras pero Yuuri realmente pensaba que mucha de esa ropa lucía increíble en Wolfram pero en el mismo simplemente sería "ropa".

La cálida respiración del demonio le dijo a Yuuri que Wolfram había quedado completamente dormido. Se sonrojó al sentir esa cercanía pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz. Se preguntó si acaso eso no sería una señal más de lo que sentía por el demonio. Casi de inmediato dio una mirada de reojo a Shouri quien, desde que llegó Wolfram había puesto mala cara, como si le molestara la presencia del chico.

Para su sorpresa, encontró a Shouri con la mirada perdida en la ventana del coche mirando el cielo como una quinceañera y con otro fuerte sonrojo… Yuuri enarcó una ceja. Primero, se molestaba porque Wolfram venía a la Tierra, incluso puso peros. Pero ahora parecía feliz. Era un comportamiento muy raro en su hermano. Y casi de inmediato, Yuuri recordó ese incidente en el contexto de las cuatro cajas cuando Wolfram poseído por Shinou se le acercó a Shouri. Quizá desde ahí algo había cambiado…

Agitó la cabeza con fuerza. Una cosa era desconfiar de la gente en Shin Makoku pero otra muy seria era desconfiar de su propio hermano. Aunque Wolfram lo hacía con Conrad… o Gwendal o quien se le acercara a él. Pero, Wolfram era Wolfram. Y él no era para nada celoso. Lo de la vaca y los demás incidentes fueron puras casualidades. Sí.

-enclenque… te mueves mucho…-gruñó Wolfram arrumándose más sobre el pelinegro. Este no tuvo otra que rodear con su brazo al rubio, una pelea con un Wolfram más dormido que despierto era una pelea perdida y no quería arriesgar la seguridad de las personas en el coche desde que descubrieran que el chico podía usar su fuego también en la Tierra.

* * *

Era una mañana hermosa. Habían pasado solo cuatro días desde que llegaran a la Tierra pero Wolfram se sentía cómodo en esa casa. Shouma había salido a trabajar y Yuuri a entrenar. Sobre este punto, el demonio había decidido respetar los espacios personales del chico. Sabía lo importante que era para un hombre tener tiempo para él mismo por lo que decidió no interferir en el baseball. Iría una que otra vez a verlo pero en general dejaría que Yuuri se comportara como quisiera.

Miko había salido a hacer algunas compras. Eran las once de la mañana y la primavera era hermosa en Tokio. Wolfram no pudo evitar sonreír. De acá a un año las cosas entre él y el enclenque habían comenzado a "madurar". Quizá no en el modo en que se esperaba que lo hiciera una relación normal de pareja pero al menos sí en el modo en que el torpe de Yuuri sabía.

Y claro, él mismo no era una persona normal. Wolfram sabía bien que se había caracterizado toda su vida por ser una persona difícil y agresiva. Ahora trataba de manejar su temperamento pero tenía que ser sincero, cuando conoció a Yuuri no lo hizo. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que el acecho al pelinegro solo terminaría alejándolo. Y cuando pasó lo de Dafnis y Cloe, en realidad había llegado a sentirse desesperado al saber que algo así nunca podría pasar entre ellos dos. Las ambiguas señales que Yuuri le había dado hasta esa boda solo lo había confundido más. Pero con sus acciones durante la ceremonia las cosas habían dado un giro radical.

Ahora sentía a Yuuri más maduro y capaz de enfrentar sus sentimientos. Había crecido emocionalmente, quizá no tanto pero, Wolfram sentía que no tenía ya la necesidad de llamarlo infiel. Sin duda, el mundo avizoraba un futuro magnífico para ambos.

Con una sonrisa de boca a boca, Wolfram se levantó del sofá donde leía un cuento para niños para ir mejorando su lectura del japonés y se dirigió a atender la puerta enterado por el sonido del timbre.

-ho…ho…la…- dijo una sonrojada y muy bonita chica de cabellos castaños y ojos dulces como la miel, su rostro lucía sonrojado tremendamente y el demonio frunció el ceño. Era IMPOSIBLE que semejante muñeca fuera siquiera conocida del inepto hermano de Yuuri por lo que lo único que quedaba era que su enclenque tuviera como amiga a esa chica que parecía haber sido recortada de una revista de anime.

-¿hmm?-fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

-ee…sto…- el sonrojo en la joven se pronunció aún más bajó la vista atemorizada por el semblante del hermoso chico rubio frente a ella. No se había esperado encontrarse a un occidental en la casa de su nuevo amigo y encima ella tendría que tener esa plática tan penosa con él…- esto… ¿se…?-su tono de voz se tornó muy bajito- ¿se encuentra Shibuya-sama?-dijo finalmente con el rostro súper colorado.

El chico se mordió los labios. Había aprendido a controlar mejor su carácter. Después de todo esta muchacha solo venía a preguntar por Shibuya… podía ser, milagrosamente, amiga de Shouri o quizá una amiga de colegio de Yuuri…-"modo celoso OFF"- se repitió el rubio.- ¿cuál?-preguntó Wolfram cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho e irguiéndose por completo.

-esto…-la muchacha se llevó una mano a la boca.

- "esto… esto es sucio moe"- pensó Wolfram entrecerrando sus ojos furiosos.

-Shibuya…Yuuri…sama…-contestó.

-"modo celoso OFF, modo celoso OFF, modo celoso OFF"- se repitió mentalmente Wolfram controlando a duras penas el tic en su ceja derecha y las ganas de ladrarle a esa mujer para que saliera corriendo.- no se encuentra… ¿para qué lo necesitas?- insistió- ¿eres su compañera de estudios, una pariente, amiga de algún sitio…?...¿su novia?

Wolfram hizo la última pregunta con tirria y lentitud, observando como el rostro de la chica se contraía de mayor vergüenza. Ahora sí, no pudo controlar más el tic en su ojo, sus puños se apretaron con fuerza.

-¿novio?- la muchacha se cogió el rostro con las manos- ¡qué pena! ¡no! ¡Apenas hemos salido una vez hace unos días!- rió como una tonta enamorada.

Se escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose y la muchacha levantó el rostro preocupada-¿qué fue eso?

-nada… ¿y qué quieres acá? ¿qué pretendes con Yuuri?- preguntó de corrido Wolfram ocultando en su mano izquierda el picaporte que había arrancado de la puerta de entrada por la furia que lo empezaba a dominar.

La chica volvió a sonrojarse, Wolfram iba a hacer un comentario mordaz pero notó que esta vez esa coloración era de vergüenza y hasta de preocupación. Bueno, quizá hasta las cualquieras tenían sentimientos. Además, ella dijo "hace unos días". Él llevaba en la Tierra cuatro por lo que quizás Yuuri había salido con ella antes y tendría una loca explicación para ello.

-bueno… creo que no tengo otra opción… sé que no es correcto esto pero… las circunstancias me obligan. Por favor- empezó la chica haciendo una inclinación- discúlpeme por molestarlo a usted-acto seguido alzó las manos al frente sosteniendo una bolsa. Wolfram la reconoció de inmediato, había visto a Yuuri sacarla del coche hace dos días cuando regresaron de hacer compras. -¡el otro día cuando nos conocimos nos llevamos las bolsas del otro por error!

-¿!QUE!?- dejó escapar un grito Wolfram.

-discúlpeme por favor, es que… mi familia tiene problemas con el negocio, y debo devolver las cosas que compré para poder pagar unas cuentas… y cuando fui a la tienda noté el error, ellos dijeron que lamentablemente no podía devolver cosas que yo no compré así que…-la joven al decir esto bajó la voz- si por favor me devolvieras mi bolsa…además nadie creyó que lo que había dentro de esta había sido comprada por una chica… y en verdad necesito el dinero…

-un momento- Wolfram tomó la bolsa de manos de la joven y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Acto seguido vació el contenido de ella en el suelo.

-"modo celoso ON"

Entre varios video juegos y DVDs de anime encontró algo que hizo que su furia terminara de estallar.

-¡PORNO…HENTAI…HETERO!-gritó en su mente mientras pisaba con fuerza el DVD.

-…disculpe…-escuchó tocar la puerta- sé que es mucho pedir pero… mi hermanita está muy enferma y necesitamos pagar las cuentas para que no nos cierren el negocio… si Shibuya sama no está…oh… dios… no sé qué haré…

-"Shibuya sama"- remedó Wolfram con una sonrisa diabólica- "Shibuya sama"-repitió tomando el ticket de compra en sus manos y mirando solo donde estaban los números. Luego se dirigió a la cocina sin dejar de repetir aquello y cogió una cantidad de dinero equivalente a lo que leyó en el ticket junto a un gran cuchillo de cocina, papel y lápiz. - ¿cuál es tu nombre?

La joven alcanzó a escuchar esa pregunta y respondió de inmediato- Midori… Terada Midori…

Casi de inmediato escuchó algo clavarse en la puerta y esta abrirse.

-Yuuri no se encuentra- dijo Wolfram con un tono frío que atemorizó a la joven-pero tengo el dinero.

-oh… gracias yo…-empezó la joven.

-pero debes entender que no puedes venir a una casa con una historia así y esperar a que alguien que no sea tu conocido te crea ¿no?-siguió el rubio. Llegaría al fondo de esto. Así que Yuuri había conocido a esa chica mientras salían con toda la familia. Pues, iría y vería que tan grandiosa era esa muchacha. Quizá estaría mintiendo con lo del dinero y era solo una aprovechada. Con lo bueno que era Yuuri, quizá ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que habían tenido una cita. De ser lo contrario, el pelinegro tenía su sentencia de muerte firmada.

-te acompañaré a tu casa o a donde trabajas, como sea, me aseguraré de saber bien dónde vives y te daré el dinero, Yuuri no vendrá sino en… una semana-mintió. Pero le sorprendió que la chica aceptara sin dudar. Lucía desesperada.

-sí, no hay problema, yo entiendo- asintió Modori- vamos.

Wolfram dejó escapar un leve suspiro.-andando.

* * *

-hey, hey, ¡SHOURI!-le gritó Yuuri sacando a su hermano de donde sea tuviera la cabeza.

-ah… Yuu chan, ¿dime?- sonrió torpemente el mayor.

-has estado muy raro estos últimos días…- comentó el menor analizando que su comportamiento tenía que ver con algo sucedido en el centro comercial- ¿acaso tiene que ver con lo que te compraste en la tienda?

-¿eh?- Shouri frunció el ceño, ¿tan nerd lo alucinaba su hermano menor que pensaba que solo un DVD de colección podría tenerlo así?

-¡claro que no fue eso!-le gritó.

-bueno, bueno- sonrió Yuuri mientras ambos llegaba a la entrada de la casa. Donde, sorprendidos encontraron parados a Shouma y Miko con las miradas muy serias. Pronto repararon en la puerta abierta y en el suelo el picaporte de esta además de un desorden.

-¿son mis cosas?- preguntó Shouri reconociendo apenas el colorido que caracterizaba las cosas relacionadas al manga y anime.-¿nos han robado?- añadió sabiendo que sus cosas estaban bien guardadas en su habitación, es más ni las había sacado de la bolsa, y para que llegaran ahí…

-¡Wolfram!- fue lo único que gritó Yuuri corriendo hasta el interior haciendo a un lado a sus padres- ¡Wolfram! ¡Dónde está Wolfram!-preguntó preocupado, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora.

-no estaba en casa cuando llegamos- contestó Shouma con el semblante serio.

Shouri entró a casa y se arrodilló…- estas son mis cosas… pero…-vio que a parte de ese desorden en el suelo, nada estaba perdido.

-¿podrían explicarnos esto?- añadió Miko cerrando la puerta de la casa en donde los chicos vieron una portada de DVD hentai clavada con un cuchillo a la madera. A un lado, escrito en una de eso papeles con pegatina, había una nota.

"_conoci a tu 'amiguita' Midori, maldito INFIEL, ¿TUVIERON UNA AGRADABLE CITA MIENTRAS YO ESTABA CON TU MADRE? Dijo que confundieron sus compras y vino a devolvértelas ¿no es romántico? Me dio ganas de conocer a la furcia ¿sabes? Ya sé cuál es su trabajo, "Maldito fetichista!"_

_PD: TERMINAMOS, lo que sea que teníamos TERMINÓ_

Shouri sintió que sudaba a mares como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Y más cuando sus padres y su hermano clavaron sus miradas en él.

-¿qué mierda es esto, Shouri?- preguntó Yuuri con un tono de voz oscuro, tanto que le costó creer que perteneciera a su hermanito.

-Yuu chan… hay una explicación lógica a esto…- dijo agitado mirando a sus padres-… y para eso…- trató de sonreír mirando la portada del DVD clavada en la puerta.

-deja las explicaciones para después- habló su padre en tono serio- hay algo más importante aquí- prosiguió tomando la nota- Wolfram se fue con una completa extraña y él aún no conoce esta ciudad. Está molesto e inestable, podría pasar algo malo si no lo encontramos.

-¡voy a buscarlo!- dijo de inmediato Yuuri pero su padre lo detuvo con fuerza del brazo- hijo, sé que debes estar preocupado pero debemos saber a dónde ir.

Shouri no esperó a que le preguntaran de nuevo, pudo ver el semblante de preocupación en su hermano y eso fue suficiente como para que su culpa y vergüenza pasaran a segundo plano- tengo una idea de donde puede ser.

-vamos- indicó Shouma- querida, ¿por qué no preparas tu curry cuando regresemos?- sonrió Shouma y Miko asintió. Solucionar las cosas sería algo complicado pero nada mejor que un buen curry de la felicidad para ayudar en el proceso.

* * *

-Wolfram sama…-Midori se acercó al chico que traía una bandeja vacía- no sé como agradecérselo…

-empieza por dejarme de llamar así- contestó el rubio colocando la bandeja sobre el mostrador.

-pero usted ni me conoce realmente… debe ser muy amigo de Shibuya sama…

-sí, soy amigo de Yuuri- suspiró- "del verdadero Yuuri"- pensó arreglándose el delantal.

-aún así… creo que es demasiado que se pusiera ese traje y encima nos ayudara…- comentó la muchacha.

Wolfram vio su reflejo en el espejo del cajero. Un cosplay de algún anime que no conocía. Un lindo vestido celeste con delantal blanco, todo hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Largas medias de encaje, zapatos de charol negro. Cuello cerrado y extensiones de cabello rubio.

-"si no fuera que me siento culpable por haberte insultado y maldecido en todos los idiomas que conocía durante el camino y además haberme burlado de tu situación creyendo que era mentira… créeme que no me tendrías haciendo el ridículo… Midori chan"- pensó Wolfram enarcando las cejas con furia contenida. –"ese bastardo de Shouri, le romperé el culo cuando lo vea… hacerse pasar por Yuuri para gustarle a una chica… Encima tiene suerte, esta chica tiene un fetichismo por los hombres con gafas…"-suspiró- "Yuuri, perdóname"- musitó bajito recordando los daños a la puerta-"espero que ayudando a estas chicas logre redimirme un poco…"

-¿Wolfram sama, está cansado? Es suficiente con su ayuda si desea…

-¡cállate Midori!- gritó una chica de cabello corto y liso, también castaño y de ojos miel pero rasgados. Era una chica muy atractiva pero de una belleza distinta a Modori- ¡Wolfram san por favor, necesitamos tu ayuda! ¡este negocio de Maid café estaba a punto de cerrar desde la enfermedad de mi hermanita y solo quedamos las hermanas!- dijo la joven.

Wolfram suspiró de nuevo, a diferencia de la tímida Midori, Kazuya era directa al hablar, algo tosca también, su buen cuerpo, sabía bien, se debía a que era una fanática del deporte.

-Midori es la Moe, yo soy la Tomboy, Katsumi la lolita, Ayame la megane, Kagura la idol, Ritsuko la emo… pero necesitamos a una Tsundere con nosotras…-siguió Kazuya.

-pero hermana…-siguió Midori.

-Midori, tuvimos suerte que esa conferencia de anime se diera cerca a esta tienda, ¿no tienes idea de cuántos clientes tenemos ahora? Estamos al máximo, si logramos venderles comida y mercadería entonces podremos cubrir todas las deudas. Con el préstamo que nuestros padres consiguieron lograrán que la operación de Katsumi sea un éxito y por la ausencia del factor Lolicon, no nos queda más que la ayuda del bishounen- insistió Kazuya.

-no se preocupen- respondió finalmente Wolfram tomando la siguiente orden que acababa de ser colocada en el mostrador- ya dije que hago esto porque realmente lo necesitan y punto.

-¡tú sí que eres un hombre de verdad!-gritó Kazuya-¡no eres como esos pervertidos que te hablan porque solo quieren algo con tu cuerpo!

-Kazuya ¡no lo grites frente a todo el público!-chilló avergonzada Midori mientras todos los comensales las observaban.

Wolfram y Kazuya observaron la situación, más de sesenta pares de ojos observándolos, y más porque muchos tenían gafas. Lucían molestos por esa definición de lo que, en verdad, eran y eso podía ser peligroso para el negocio.

-¡y qué hacen ustedes mirando, pervertidos!- gritó finalmente Wolfram apoyando uno de sus pies sobre la mesa más cercana, dejando entrever las largas medias que llevaba puesta-¡vienen a un maid café a comer, comprar y hablar con las meseras!

-¡el que no quiera hacerlo…recibirá una paliza mía!-se le unió Kazuya.

Midori tembló de miedo pero este se transformó en incomprensión.

-¡Ram Sama! ¡Cinco cafés por acá!

-!Ritsuko chan... por favor acompáñame a comer pastel!

-!Kazuya sama! !golpéame por favor!

-hombres, todos somos iguales- sonrió Wolfram tomando la bandeja de su pedido y dirigiéndose a una mesa.

* * *

Eran las 4pm cuando llegaron a Ropponggi. Shouma y Yuuri siguieron a Shouri a través de galerías y centros comerciales enteros. A decir verdad padre e hijo no conocían el verdadero corazón de Ropponggi tanto como Shouri. Así que lo seguían a ciegas. Sabían que cuando las cosas se ponían serias, él era eficiente.

-por aquí- dijo.

-¿sabes donde trabaja?- preguntó Yuuri.

-algo así- se sonrojó Shouri- no es que me lo dijera… yo lo averigüé después…

-¡¿la seguiste?!-le gritó Yuuri escandalizado.

-¡no la seguí! ¡no exactamente!-le respondió Shouri avergonzado.

-bueno, bueno, no creo que Shouri sea un stalker… no uno peligroso al menos- sonrió Shouma.

-papá, no ayudas en nada…-suspiró Shouri- simplemente deduje por lo que ella me decía, dónde trabajaba y el otro día, en efecto me pareció verla por las calle 72… como llevaba el traje de cosplay puesto seguro trabajaba cerca, nadie que trabaje con esos trajes tan costosos se aventuraría a alejarse de su lugar de trabajo.

-siendo tan inteligente Shouri- comentó el menor- ¿cómo es que le diste MI nombre en lugar del tuyo?

-esto…-el chico volvió a sonrojarse.-es que mi historial de comprador es un poco vergonzoso…

-¡pervertido de mierda!-le gritó Yuuri.

-¡qué querías! ¡no sabía que era compradora frecuente! ¡y todos ahí saben lo que compro! ¡no quería que ella supiese todo! ¡apenas y nos conocimos ese día!-se defendió el chico de gafas.

-no entiendo de qué te avergüenzas, Shouri-habló su padre mientras doblaban por una esquina- después de todo consumes cosas que cualquier chico… de tu estilo… consumiría a diferencia de tu hermano que está comprometido con un hombre…

-¡a quién tratas de hacer sentir bien ahora!-le recriminó Yuuri a su padre.

-debemos poner todos nuestros sentidos en buscar a Wolfram-respondió Shouma obviando el tema.

-tranquilos, Midori es una muchacha muy dulce ella sería incapaz de hacerle algo a Wolfram-aseguró Shouri girando a mirar a su familia.

Yuuri iba a responderle cuando escuchó una melodía de voz muy familiar… viniendo de la derecha. Se detuvo de inmediato y giró hacia ese lado. Shouma lo siguió y unos segundos después Shouri se dio cuenta que no lo seguían y retrocedió en sus pasos.

-¿Qué dijiste de Midori y que Wolfram estaría bien?-preguntó Yuuri devolviéndole una tenebrosa mirada a su hermano mayor.

-esto… mira Yuuri… ¿no le quedan bien a Wolfram los trajes de mujer?... –trató de decir algo gracioso Shouri colocándose detrás de su padre.

Por fortuna, Yuuri no pareció tan interesado en atacarlo como sí en atravesar ese gentío que rodeaba un estrado improvisado donde había dos chicas cantando.

Corrección.

Una era una chica y el otro.

-qué le han hecho a Wolfram- chirrió Yuuri entre dientes comenzando a avanzar entre los fanáticos por el simple método de lanzarlos a los lados con los brazos.

Wolfram dejó de cantar cuando sintió una extraña presencia acercarse. Midori, a su lado, notó escándalo en las filas de atrás de la gente amontonada alrededor de ellas. Pronto la gente hizo paso a un chico que emanaba un aura extraña.

Midori parpadeó, ese chico lucía molesto. No podía ver nada raro a su alrededor pero sentía como una gran energía llena de... molestia.

-Wolfram- llamó ese chico parándose frente al escenario.

-¿Yuu…?-el chico no alcanzó a pronunciar su nombre. Era Yuuri físicamente pero… su actitud se asemejaba al Maou…o quizás… el Maou tenía el cuerpo de Yuuri… no supo bien qué decir.

-¿qué crees que haces, Wolfram?-volvió a preguntar el pelinegro.

Wolfram forzó una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro-no es lo que tu…-pero volvió a detenerse. ¿Le parecía o Yuuri le estaba pidiendo explicaciones como si él estuviera haciendo algo malo?

-te hice una pregunta, Wolfram- sonrió oscuramente Yuuri.

-¡a qué viene esa actitud tan arrogante, tonto del culo!-Wolfram se paró al borde del estrado.

Hubo un silencio incómodo por breves segundos. Wolfram solo podía ver la parte de arriba de la cabeza de Yuuri. Hasta que finalmente este la alzó y habló.

-al menos has tenido la decencia de ponerte ropa interior…

-¡Yuuri… bastardo!

¡PAM!

Shouri y Shouma lograron evadir el cuerpo extraño que salió volando directamente a ellos, a tiempo. El misterioso proyectil se estrelló contra una pared. Y después que el polvo se disipara pudieron ver, ciertamente consternados, que se trataba de Yuuri.

-¡Yuuri!-se escuchó una voz femenina correr pero en lugar de ir hacia el pelinegro adolorido corrió hacia el hermano mayor.

-Midori…-atinó a responder Shouri cuando la muchacha se abalanzó sobre él. Y casi de inmediato sintió el temor inundar sus venas al escuchar pesados golpes de tacón atrás suyo.

-oe, tío, ¿Qué no te sabes tu propio nombre?

-Wolfram sama- dijo confusa Midori, mirando a Shouri.

El chico de gafas lo único que podía hacer fue sonreír compulsivamente controlando el impulso de irse corriendo de ahí para salvar su cuello del demonio dorado que lo miraba con una furia contenida en dos ojos que saltaban como mil soles.

-¡dile tu nombre!-demandó de nuevo Wolfram.

-¿cómo?- parpadeó mirando a Shouri.

Este alejó a la joven de sí y bajó la mirada.

-hay algo que no te dije…Midori…-dijo en voz baja.

-¿qué sucede, Yuuri…?- la muchacha trató de acercarse a Shouri pero este la detuvo.

-mi verdadero nombre es Shouri… no Yuuri- declaró entonces.

Un silencio que le pareció duró un millón de siglos ensordeció a Shouri. Alzó la vista entonces para encontrar que Midori reía dulcemente.

-entonces yo sí tenía razón, las compras en esa bolsa eran todas tuyas ¿cierto? Me dijeron tu nombre en la tienda.

-pppero pppuedo…exxxpliplicar…-titibeó Shouri.

-está bien, no hay problema- le interrumpió Midori- yo… me extrañe un poco al pensar que un chico como tú se llamaba Yuuri, ¿sabes?

-¡¿por qué te sonrojas, Midori?!-le gritó Wolfram.

-es que… Yuuri no es un nombre que vaya con alguien como Shouri… Shouri es más masculino y siento que va tan bien con sus anteojos…-empezó a soñar despierta la muchacha.

-Midori… yo… yo…-empezó a lloriquear Shouri- ¿realmente te gusto por lo que soy?

-¡¿tenías que hacer todo un lío entonces?!-le gritó finalmente Wolfram haciendo a un lado a Midori y remangándose las mangas del vestido.

-espera… Wolfram…- Shouri fue retrocediendo- sigo sin entender cómo terminaste vestido de mujer… dudo mucho que la linda Midori te metiera en todo esto… Papá…

-¡actúa como un hombre y acepta las consecuencias de tus actos Shouri!-le gritó Shouma detrás de una columna.

-me hiciste creer UNO- dijo Wolfram alzando un dedo frente al chico de gafas mientras se le acercaba- que Yuuri me era infiel- DOS-agrego otro dedo- que CONSUMIA hentai hetero- TRES destruí la puerta de la casa de tus padres- contó con un dedo más- CUATRO, me hiciste pensar cosas horribles de esa chica- extendió finalmente toda su mano- CINCO, me vestí de mujer…

-Yuuri…-llamó en un último gesto de esperanza a su aún inconsciente hermano.

-¡modo celoso OFF! ¡modo "mataré al idiota del hermano de mi prometido, ON"!

Shouri tragó duro y dio una última mirada a Midori. Procuró sonreírle como los héroes de las series de anime para que así ella lo recordara de una forma honorable.

-sabía que el amor siempre viene con sufrimiento- fueron sus últimos pensamientos.

* * *

Shouri se miró en el espejo. Lucía como una mujer bastante masculina. Pero, aún así, tenía algunos clientes que le pedían su compañía. Quizá no se sentían tan intimidados porque no se veía precisamente bonito.

-todo sea por ayudar a Midori-pensó. Después de todo, Yuuri, Wolfram y él mismo habían armado un escándalo horas antes. Por lo que Shouma había ofrecido que los tres trabajaran para ayudarlos. Mientras, él consiguió ayuda de Bob para los gastos médicos de la hermana menor de Midori.

Las cosas no habían resultado tan mal. Midori no lo odiaba. Su hermano tampoco y estaba en paz con Wolfram. Shouri suspiró. Algo que le llamaba la atención es que nunca vio a su hermano tan... ¿celoso?

Negó con la cabeza. Quizá fue toda la tensión del momento.

-Yuurika chan, Yuurika chan- llamó uno de los clientes.

-cuidado con ese, pretendiendo que se le cae algo baja las manos y luego pretende ponerlas en tu trasero- le susurró Wolfram a Yuuri antes que este fuera a atenderle.

-oye Wolf- le repuso el pelinegro.

-dime.

-esto…

-¿qué pasa Yuuri? Ya me disculpé y además te dije que no era necesario que tú lo hicieras.

-no es eso…- sudó el chico- es solo que…

-¿qué?

-bueno… ¿llevas puesto brassiere?

Wolfram frunció el seño- ¿por qué tendría que usarlo, ves acaso que necesite uno?

-ah, no…- sonrió apenado Yuuri tratando de huir de ese lugar dándose la vuelta. En ese instante sintió que alguien jalaba una tira de su espalda.

-¡tú si te pusiste uno!

* * *

**¿pongo lemon? ¿no pongo lemon? Así, a la seria, sabiendo el sentido de estas historias, ¿le va el lemon?**

**Se aceptan comentarios.**


	9. Al mirar una película ¡cierra la boca!

-Kazuya**, **¿tú te ocupas casi siempre del negocio?- Wolfram se pasó al asiento del fondo y dejó que la muchacha, que ahora vestía un traje de jugador de soccer, se sentara. De inmediato tomó el pastel de chocolate y el jugo de frutillas que había ordenado.

-con mi papá, mi madre y mis hermanas ayudan pero quienes organizamos los eventos y los disfraces somos mostros dos- contestó la chica dando un sorbo a su limonada.

-eso es interesante- comentó Wolfram mirando a Kazuya. Había algo en las chicas de la Tierra que las hacía diferentes de las que conocía en Shin Makoku. No sabía bien qué era o si solo era una cosa. Pero en la Tierra ninguna de ellas trataba de conquistarlo, seducirlo o pegársele como lapa. Quizá es que estas chicas no tenían la apremiante necesidad de subir de posición social o conseguir un buen matrimonio. Quizá era porque en la Tierra no tenía rango nobiliario o quizá era que Kazuya y sus hermanas eran un tipo de chicas que había tenido la suerte de conocer y que no le había pasado lo mismo en Shin Makoku.

-bueno eso es porque a mí me gusta esto, amo los deportes y me divierte ponerme estos trajes y papá adora ver a sus hijitas con distintos disfraces… suena algo raro pero es inofensivo-siguió comentando Kazuya. -¿y cómo está Yuuri? No lo veo desde lo del cosplay.

-bien, tiene práctica hasta tarde así que vine por acá- le respondió el rubio recordando que había querido ir a ver una película y por eso estaba en la zona pero aún se perdía un poco- lo que pasa es que quiero ver la nueva película de "Alien vs Yakuza 2" pero aún no conozco bien la zona.

-¡hey! ¡yo la quiero ver también! ¿puedo ir contigo? Si me ven con alguien como tú seguro las pesadas de mi instituto me dejan de llamar lesbiana- exclamó Kazuya con una sonrisa y volviendo de inmediato a su limonada.

Wolfram parpadeó asimilando el exceso de información que había recibido en esa oración. Primero, Kazuya lo consideraba bonito, lo suficiente como para que tipas que no le agradaban también lo consideraran como tal y más aún, ella parecía tener cierta reputación- ¿cómo que lesbiana?-alzó una ceja, no entendía bien esas distinciones en la Tierra. En Shin Makoku si dos personas del mismo sexo se juntaban se les podía llamar "enamoradas", "oportunistas", "insensatos", etc, y no, como en la Tierra, se veían limitados a una etiqueta como "lesbiana" u "homosexual".

-bueno… No soy muy femenina, mi propia familia me lo dice, me encantan los deportes y siempre ando algo sucia y desaliñada y tengo más amigos que amigas- repuso Kazuya sin poder mirar de frente al rubio.

-pero ¿te gusta alguna mujer? ¿o acaso quieres ser varón?-inquirió sin entender. Los humanos sí que se hacían líos por todo.

-¡ninguna de las dos!-respondió Kazuya.

-entonces, no entiendo por qué la gente te llamaría lesbiana- se rascó la cabeza-¡no entiendo esta cultura!

Kazuya rió y Wolfram notó la linda sonrisa de la muchacha y los pequeños hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas. Entrecerró los ojos pensativo, ¿por dónde era considerada lesbiana esta chica?

-¿entonces puedo ir contigo?-preguntó Kazuya.

-sí, claro, mejor para mi, así no iré solo- repuso el rubio. Entonces, brevemente, el fantasma de la fidelidad atravesó su mente.-"esto no es ser infiel, Yuuri mismo no lo consideraría de ese modo".

* * *

Yuuri terminó de beber su jugo de fresas. A su lado y alrededor de la mesa de la cafetería los miembros del equipo charlaban animados preparando estrategias y hablando de la próxima temporada de baseball en la televisión.

-no te preocupes, Gunter dijo que podrían estar sin mi ayuda por un tiempo- le comentó Murata a su lado.

-lo sé, apenas ha pasado una semana aquí pero allá ha sido más… ¿está todo bien?-preguntó Yuuri algo curioso de la presencia de su amigo. Habían acordado que Murata permanecería en Shin Makoku como soporte en nombre del rey.

-en realidad, Lord Voltaire estaba un poco preocupado por Lord Bielefeld y tu situación en la Tierra…- sonrió el chico de gafas.- ¿todo va bien?

Obviando el pequeño incidente con Midori y el Maid Café y lo de travestirse por un día entero, además del cuchillo clavado en la puerta y el hentai destruido, Yuuri pensó que sí. No había pasado nada en los siguientes tres días, las cosas con Wolfram estaban "mejor", contra lo que pensaba el demonio se comportaba muy bien con los conocidos y amigos de Yuuri y no decía nada del compromiso ni era obsesivo ni posesivo como en el pasado, lo cual hacía que de alguna forma Yuuri quisiera pasar más tiempo con él, de modo que podía decirle a Murata que todo iba a pedir de…

-¡hey, Shibuya!-llamó Rokubunki, jardinero derecho del equipo- ¿ese no es el chico de intercambio que se queda en tu casa?

-¡miren! ¡lleva acá pocos días y ya tiene una cita!-empezaron a hablar los demás.

-¡es una muy guapa! ¡es de mi tipo!

-¡de mi tipo también!

-¡yo prefiero al amigo de Shibuya!

-¿qué me ibas a decir?-preguntó Murata clavando sus ojos en el rostro de Yuuri girado para ver por el ventanal de la cafetería a Wolfram y la hermana mayor de Midori, caminando por la acera del frente hablando animadamente.

Yuuri puso las manos por debajo de la mesa de modo que nadie pudo notar como un tenedor se partía en dos entre sus manos. Contó lentamente hasta diez recordando el penoso incidente en el Maid Café que tenía el horror de recordar vivamente. Él no era como Wolfram. Él no era un celoso porque simplemente… no podía tener celos de Wolfram. Y menos ante sus amigos; aún cuando alguno de ellos, ya averiguaría quién, había exclamado algo como lo que exclamó.

-todo bien- forzó una sonrisa Yuuri, logrando lucir más bien como un psicópata.

-¡tienes que presentarme a tu amigo, Shibuya! ¡si salgo con él estoy seguro que todas las chicas nos seguirían!

-¡es cierto! ¡ese tío puede quedarse con las más buenas y nosotros con las rechazadas!

-¿así que todo bien?-insistió Murata divertido.

-todo bien-continuó Yuuri.

-¿en serio? Pues Lord Bielefeld está con una chica…-acicateó Murata.

-conozco a la chica-le interrumpió Yuuri.

-ah… "la conoces"-añadió con malicia el Sabio.

-¡ah, mira están entrando al cine! ¡Van a ver "Yakuza vs Alien 2"!

-¡¿esa cosa?! ¡dios, todos los chicos que llevan a las chicas a esa película lo hacen para besarlas!

-¡claro que sí, quién podría prestarle atención a una película tan mala!

-¡tu amigo es inteligente, Shibuya! ¡no sabía que los alemanes supieran tanto sobre la conquista de chicas!

-¿Todo bien, Shibuya?-Murata apoyó el mentón entre sus manos.

-A decir verdad, Wolfram realmente es un fanático de esa película…-respondió Yuuri como sintiendo que debía justificar los movimientos de su prometido- ni yo mismo entiendo por qué…pero de hecho, lloró al final de la película número uno cuando la estrenaron hace dos años… los Mazokus tienen gustos extraños.

El Sabio pareció sorprendido. Las palabras de su amigo, aunque raras parecían reales y más aún si de quien las decía era acerca de un demonio con ciertos gustos bizarros en la vida.

-entonces, estará llevando a esa chica para enseñarle la maravilla de esa cinta- Murata estaba divirtiéndose bastante a ese punto.

-bueno… yo no quise acompañarlo-repuso Yuuri con algo de culpa. El demonio había querido ir a ver esa película desde que la vio en cartelera pero el pelinegro había encontrado siempre una excusa para no acompañarlo simplemente porque la película era pésima y quien quiera que llorara en ella debía tener un tornillo flojo. La verdad, aun aceptando sus sentimientos por Wolfram, le avergonzaba que cualquier persona a su lado se conmoviera ante tal despliegue de mal gusto en una cinta de cine.-…no puedo creer…que Wolfram tenga tan mal gusto…-agregó apretando sus dedos al tabique de su nariz.

-oh, es una chica guapa, un poco tomboy pero sin duda bonita-repuso Murata.

-hablo de la película, y sí, Kazuya es bonita… -contestó con indiferencia Yuuri.

-debes conocerla suficientemente bien como para saber que no tratará nada con Lord Bielefeld- Murata se acomodó en su asiento. Hace un buen rato que Wolfram y la chica se habían metido al cine de enfrente.

-…debe ser porque me recuerda a Cloe…es inofensiva para Wolfram-siguió contestando Yuuri inconscientemente.

-¿entonces la razón por la que no estás intimidado por esa cita es porque crees que esa chica no está interesada en los hombres?- Murata formó una gran sonrisa en su boca.

Yuuri se atragantó atrapado en sus propias verdades-¡maldita sea, Murata bastardo…lo que me haces decir!-maldijo bajito tratando de no atraer la atención de sus amigos.

-bueno, bueno, ya, mucha distracción, volvamos a lo importante-interrumpió el capitán Sakarakuza, imponiendo con su potente voz la tranquilidad que Yuuri necesitaba para no salirse de sus casillas. El capitán le dio una mirada aprobatoria y el pelinegro se sintió más cómodo.

Yuuri asintió recordando por qué habían hecho capitán al gran Sakarakuza. Era un hombre centrado que no se permitía distracciones superficiales. Por eso lo respetaba tanto.

-¡cuando Wolfram salga lo invitaremos a que nos cuente algunas tácticas para conquistar mujeres! ¡mientras, hablemos de estrategias de Baseball que es lo único que conocemos!-gritó entre lágrimas el capitán.

Murata iluminó el poético rostro de Yuuri con el flash de su teléfono celular. Si es que aún no había pasado nada, seguramente pronto habría algo que no le contaría a Lord Voltaire.

* * *

Wolfram odiaba el tráfico y las filas en la Tierra. Pero en ese momento una tercera cosa se agregaba a su lista de "motivos por los que la Tierra podía ser irritante".

-qué onda con ese tío- murmuró Kazuya entre dientes- si se va a pasar toda la película hablando mal de ella… ¿a qué viene?

-no es más que un arrogante que viene acá a pavonearse de su mal gusto por el arte- le contestó Wolfram.

Ambos voltearon para mirar dos filas detrás donde un sujeto no dejaba de hablar de lo pésima que era la película, del tiempo que perdía por estar en ese cine y que su buen gusto estaba siendo arruinado.

Finalmente un "shhh" general de todo el público presente pareció surtir efecto y el tipo se quedó callado.

Wolfram suspiró, al menos había personas como él que sabían apreciar lo bueno de esa gran película.

-¡oh, esto es un insulto para el arte!-gritó de pronto el sujeto otra vez lo que provocó que Kazuya se levantara de un salto y le arrojara de lleno toda su caja de palomitas de maíz.

-¡mierda! ¡quién hizo esto! ¡me pasa por venir a ver estas películas hechas para gente ordinaria!- maldijo el hombre levantándose de su asiento.

-¡fui yo!-gritó Kazuya-¡si quiere quejarse hágalo afuera que aquí nadie siente interés por lo que usted piense!

-¡escúchame bien criajo!...-amenazó el sujeto.

-¡soy mujer!-le aclaró Kazuya.

El tipo formó una sonrisa de disgusto que se pudo percibir por una explosión en la pantalla que iluminó el salón de cine.- pues no lo parece…

Una soda se estrelló en su pecho mojándolo por completo.

-pues tú no pareces muy hombre si le hablas así a una dama- habló esta vez Wolfram parándose al lado de la joven.

-¡maldita sea, solo escoria viene a ver estas películas!-se quejó el hombre-¡ya verán, ya verán! ¿acaso no saben quién soy?-les amenazó mientras a su alrededor todos comenzaban a abuchearlo.

-alguien con pésimos modales para mirar una película-le respondió Wolfram.

-¡quién te crees que eres, ignorante que apenas y sabe hablar japonés!-repuso el hombre con el tono cada vez más irritado.

Wolfram se dispuso a saltar entre los asientos para caerle al sujeto pero entonces otra voz masculina se elevó y un hombre se paró en medio del pasillo.

-puede que ese joven no hable bien este idioma, pero definitivamente sabe utilizarlo con mejores objetivos que alguien como usted.

-¿y ahora a qué viene?-ladró el sujeto lleno de palomitas y soda-¡usted habla peor que ese otro!

-¡pues usted debería cortarse la lengua porque a nadie le importa lo que diga!-le silenció el nuevo hombre.

-¡no me diga! ¡yo, Mazaku Masa, el crítico de cine! ¡¿me dice que me calle?!-rió el sujeto.

Un silencio general invadió la sala.

El sujeto colocó sus manos en las caderas y comenzó a reír- voy a destruir esta película, y no solo a ella sino a toda esta muchedumbre que viene a gastar lo poco que tiene de cerebro en admirar un pésimo guión, una mala estructura y personajes irrisorios.- sentenció y luego alzó las manos retador- ¡vamos! ¡digan algo! ¡defiendan esta basura de película!

Nadie respondió.

-¡lo sabía! ¡no tienen autoridad para criticar algo así en cambio yo, sí que la tengo!-rió de nuevo con una risa que causó indignación en todo el público-¡soy un intocable!-gritó finalmente Mazaku Masa en el mismo instante en que las luces de la sala se prendían debido a que el escándalo había llamado la atención de los administradores.

Y en menos de un parpadeo, Mazaku Masa pudo ver como un demonio dorado se abalanzaba sobre él y por el costado derecho un sujeto en gabardina corría con el brazo alzado con todas las ganas de estampárselo en su rostro con gafas.

* * *

-capitán, ánimo capitán- animaban los jugadores al alto y musculado hombre que ahora ahogaba sus lágrimas ocultando su cabeza en la mesa.

Yuuri lo observaba con irritada indiferencia.-mintió, dijo que hablaríamos de tácticas pero después que dijo lo de Wolfram se puso a hablar de su vida personal.

-no puedo creer que un hombre así tenga tan mala suerte con las mujeres- le susurró Murata- si lo vez por el físico es como Lord Voltaire, ninguna mujer se resiste a ellos.

-ya sabes, Murata, el exterior no lo dice todo- repuso Yuuri observando a ese hombre que con una mirada podía intimidar a cualquier matón, llorando porque el osito que le compró a su compañera de universidad había sido rechazado.

-tranquilo capitán, cuando Wolfram salga lo llamaremos, él nos dirá todos sus secretos para conquistar mujeres-seguían animando los chicos- ya verá, usted es un hombre hermoso solo necesita más confianza y algunos tips…

-¿en serio creen que soy hermoso?-lloriqueó el capitán.

-¡Sí Señor!-gritaron los chicos.

Yuuri trató de ocultarse bajo la mesa para que los otros comensales de la cafetería no lo vieran rodeado de semejante grupo de patéticos sujetos.

-¡Shibuya!-chilló el capitán.

-vale, también creo que es hermoso…-replicó Yuuri.

-¡no es eso, Shibuya!-habló Sakarakuza- ¡tienes que presentarme a tu amigo! ¡tienes que hacer que él me enseñe a conquistar mujeres!

Murata ahogó una risa con las justas mientras una ceja de Yuuri comenzaba un baile acompasado- mire, Capitán… Wolfram no es lo que parece…

-¡oigan! ¡parece que algo pasa en el cine!-gritó uno de los chicos y al decir esto toda la cafetería, incluidos Yuuri y Murata pegaron sus rostros a la vitrina.

Pronto vieron a un hombre en apretados bóxers salir corriendo del cine.

-¡un nudista!-gritó alguien pero eso no fue lo que alertó a Yuuri sino el hecho de que a parte de los bóxers la otra prenda que llevaba puesto eran un par de botas que sabían bien a quién pertenecían. El cómo llegaron esas botas a los pies de un hombre semidesnudo corriendo por la calle, para Yuuri era un misterio que merecía respuestas inmediatas.

Y como respondiendo a sus plegarias, la puerta del cine se volvió a abrir y salieron corriendo por ella un Wolfram descalzo sujetando de la mano a una Kazuya que no podía dejar de reírse.

-¿todo bien, Shibuya?-volvió a preguntar Murata dirigiéndose a su petrificado amigo.

* * *

-¡y tienes suerte que esas cámaras demostraran que tú no golpeaste a ese crítico de cine!-le siguió amonestando Shouri a Wolfram, que sentado al lado de Kazuya en el Maid Café no parecía encontrar intimidante al Maou de la Tierra.

-pero bueno, la policía fue muy atenta al no hacerte cargos, Wolfy-repuso Miko.

-ya dije, no pretendía golpearlo solo retarlo a un duelo-contestó el rubio.-si ese sujeto no lo hubiera golpeado…

-a todo esto- intervino Murata hablando por Yuuri que desde que fueron a recoger a Wolfram a la estación policial hasta que llegaron al Maid Café, no había dicho ni una palabra- ¿podría explicarnos como llegaron sus botas a ese hombre de identidad, ropa y paradero desconocido?

-oh, es fácil-habló Kazuya por el demonio- verá, Wolfram se paró frente a ese crítico pesado justo cuando el sujeto de gabardina le dio un golpe que lo mandó a volar. En eso aparecieron los vigilantes del cine y las luces ya estaban prendidas. Y ese Mazaku Masa se levantó y empezó a gritar ¡arréstenlos! Por lo que el sujeto misterioso le gritó ¡esto es asunto de hombres de artes, te reto! Y se quitó la gabardina para pelear con Mazaku Masa pero entonces todos vimos que estaba desnudo salvo por los bóxers apretados y pequeñitos que llevaba puesto…Entonces llegaron los guardias y Mazaku Masa gritó ¡arresten a esos tres! Y sin darme cuenta el Sujeto misterioso nos tomó de las manos y nos sacó corriendo por una de las puertas de salida. Logramos ocultarnos en uno de los baños y el Sujeto y Wolfram se pusieron a pelear acerca de quién de los dos debía retar al gordo Masa a pelea, fue ahí cuando sugerí que si queríamos salir de ahí, el Sujeto debía pasar desapercibido. Pero salvo las botas, el resto de ropa que Wolfram llevaba no le quedaba al sujeto así que se las dio…la gabardina había quedado en el cine y bueno. Decidimos que quien estaba en más aprietos por el incidente sería el señor Semidesnudo así que decidimos ayudarlo a escapar…

-todo eso suena digno de una película bélica- intervino Shouri sintiendo que una jaqueca lo invadía-pero estaban en un cine encubriendo a un sujeto desnudo que atacó a un eminente crítico de cine muy famoso en los diarios y en la TV… ¡¿y no se preguntaron por qué un sujeto no llevaba ropa en un cine?!

-es un axioma del arte de la guerra que un guerrero no debe preguntar a otro guerrero por su desnudes en medio de un campo de batalla-contestó Wolfram.

-¡pero no estabas en un campo de batalla sino en un cine!-terminó de gritar Shouri.

Shouma se acercó a su alterado hijo y colocó una mano en su hombro-tranquilo, se nota que serás un buen padre en el futuro pero deja que esto lo arreglemos nosotros.

-¿qué?-dejó escapar Shouri incrédulo, hasta ese momento sus padres se habían limitado a hablar amablemente con la policía e invitarlos a todos a tomar algo al Maid Café.

-Wolfy-dijo entonces Miko mirando al rubio, este se sonrojó con fuerza- tuviste suerte de que esto no pasara a mayores pero la próxima vez no debes ser tan temerario y acercarte así a un desconocido.

-pudiste arriesgar tu seguridad y la de Kazuya también-agregó Shouma.

El rubio se sonrojó mucho más y bajó la cabeza arrepentido- lo siento- dijo entonces- no se me ocurrió pensar en eso…-alzó el rostro y miró a Kazuya- lo siento, en serio, no me detuve a pensar en tu seguridad y nos arriesgué a ambos de forma impulsiva.

-está bien, Wolfram, yo debí haber dicho algo y no debí limitarme a mirar, es también mi responsabilidad-asintió Kazuya.

La joven sonrió y Wolfram le devolvió la sonrisa compartiendo un amable silencio interrumpido por un tamborileo compulsivo de unos dedos. Todos giraron hacia donde Yuuri tamborileaba mientras observaba a Kazuya y Wolfram.

-¿ya nos podemos ir?-fue lo único que dijo.

Miko y Shouma lucieron sorprendidos. El semblante del menor de sus hijos era casi intimidante. ¿Qué habría pasado para que se pusiera así?

-es una lástima que su cita no terminara bien…-se animó a hablar Murata sospechando la actitud de su amigo.

-¿cita?-rió Kazuya- esto no era una cita, Wolfram quería ver la película y yo también, como él no conocía la zona decidí acompañarlo y aprovechar de no ir sola. Ya saben lo patético que es a veces ir sola al cine.

-además me dijiste que Soichiro no tendrá libre hasta la siguiente semana y la película la quitarán en unos tres días-agregó Wolfram.

-¿Soichiro?-preguntó Yuuri desde su rincón.

-mi novio, como trabaja y está en exámenes no hemos tenido tiempo de vernos, apenas lo conocen mis hermanas-explicó Kazuya.

En ese preciso instante Woflram sintió un influjo divino y su rostro se iluminó por algún hado misterioso. Clavó su mirada en Yuuri con una sonrisa de quien había comprendido algo "más allá de lo evidente".

-¡Vamos a casa!-gritó el pelinegro esquivando la mirada y saliendo a toda prisa del lugar.

-cierto que tienes práctica mañana temprano- comentó Miko siguiéndole. El resto se limitó a optar por sus propios caminos.

Pero antes que Wolfram terminara de salir Kazuya lo llamó.

-vamos el último día a ver la película Wolf, dale.

-está bien, es lo suficientemente buena como para tener que mirarla en una gran pantalla y no en esa caja pequeña que tiene Yuuri en su casa-sonrió el demonio.

* * *

El silencio se había cimentado en la habitación. Es más, había durado durante todo el viaje de regreso a casa y la cena e incluso cuando se lavaban los dientes.

Yuuri realmente no sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar y haciendo caso de aquel adagio de "si no vas a decir nada bueno –para tu cuello- mejor no digas nada" se limitó a permanecer en un claro mutismo todo ese rato.

Pero conociendo al demonio, esto no sería problema para que escupiera una clara pregunta de qué diablos le pasaba a su prometido.

Yuuri lo pensó. ¿Qué le pasaba? No es que estuviera molesto de que saliera con Kazuya, después de todo tenía novio… ¡Y aún si no lo tuviera no le importaría! Tampoco es porque hubiera compartido ropa con un extraño… que al final resultó no ser un pervertido interesado en Wolfram…!Y si lo hubiera estado tampoco le hubiera importado!

Dejó escapar un jadeo de desesperación. Las cosas se ponían cada vez más complicadas. Pensó que irse de Shin Makoku le traería paz a sus días y le ayudaría a calmar las cosas con Wolfram pero estaba resultando lo contrario.

-¿por qué a mí?- se quejó el pelinegro enterrando la almohada en su cara.

Wolfram reparó en el chico boca abajo. En todo ese año había aprendido que el comportamiento extraño de Yuuri podía estar relacionado, en ciertas ocasiones, a algo que él, noble mazoku, había hecho sin querer. Claro que Yuuri no lo aceptaba aún pero era bueno que Wolfram lo supiera de antemano.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y pasó una mano sobre los cabellos ligeramente húmedos del pelinegro y empezó a frotarle la cabeza con lentitud y cuidado.

Yuuri se vio invadido por un relajante masaje a su cuero cabelludo y sintió que la tensión se disipaba. Las ideas se hacían más claras y las promesas de un nuevo día le invitaban a olvidar el viejo.

-hmmm-gimió bajito y de inmediato se dio cuenta que el único que podía estar dándole ese masaje en su habitación era EL.

-quédate ahí, te daré un masaje - le dijo el demonio sentándose sobre la espalda de Yuuri. Este no se atrevió a decir nada, ya que no quería que sus gritos atrajeran a su familia.

Pronto sintió las hábiles manos del demonio sobre su espalda comenzando a masajear los músculos tensos por la situación de hace unas horas.

Dios, el demonio sí que sabía qué hacer con ese par de manos. Dejó escapar un ligero gemido mientras los dedos recorrían su espalda profundizando en los músculos más tensos.

-¿mejor?- preguntó el demonio sin dejar de masajear.

-hmmm- respondió demasiado relajado para articular palabras el pelinegro.

-sabes…-Wolfram decidió platicar con el chico para evitar que se relajara demasiado.

-¿hmm?- dijo casi ronroneando Yuuri.

-realmente me ha dejado idiota el que no pudiera ver esa película y encima no podré volver a ese cine…- comentó el rubio, molesto por cómo un sujeto desagradable había terminado siendo favorecido. Hizo una nota mental para nunca permitir que algo así pasara en Shin Makoku.- así que, iré con Kazuya a verla a otro cine…

-¿Kazuya? ¿tanto quieres ver esa película?-repuso adormilado Yuuri.

-pues sí, ¡es la mejor película del mundo! ¡espero que en esta segunda parte finalmente el Alien gane!-exclamó Wolfram muy esperanzado.

-Wolf… esas películas sirven para exaltar los valores humanos… no los alienígenas- susurró Yuuri.

-¿eh? ¡no digas eso! ¡la esperanza es lo último que se pierde!-le espetó el rubio.

Yuuri sonrió relejado. En esa convicción saliendo de boca de Wolfram leía la honestidad de la que hablaba Jeffrey.- si tanto quieres verla… podemos…noso…- pero de pronto se sintió completamente cohibido.

-Kazuya también está emocionada, será divertido verla con ella- habló concentrado en relajar los músculos de la espalda del chico. Pero para su sorpresa, estos se pusieron rígidos de nuevo.

Boca abajo, Yuuri evitó que Wolfram viera como sus ojos se abrían de par en par. Su respiración se agitó y se mordió el labio inferior para no decir lo que primero había venido a su mente.

-¿tanto la quieres ver con ella, Wolf?-pensó Yuuri frunciendo el seño.

-bueno, a ella le gusta la película tanto como a mí, además ambos tenemos tiempo libre- respondió Wolfram.

Yuuri se sonrojó, no se había dado cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-ah… esto… ¡ya me siento mejor!- dijo entonces levantándose y haciendo con esto que el demonio se bajara de encima.

-¿estás bien Yuuri?-Wolfram lo miró, sin comprender el repentino cambio de actitud del pelinegro.

-ah, sí, sí, ¡eres bueno con las manos!- rió tontamente -¿te parece si nos vamos a dormir ya?-agregó acomodándose en su lado de la cama.

-oh…

-bueno, puedes leer un poco… yo dormiré, sí- se apuró a hablar Yuuri queriendo borrar todo lo sucedido en la habitación. No sabía por qué, pero de pronto se sintió muy molesto consigo mismo y con Wolfram y con Kazuya aunque estos dos últimos fueran libres de todo pecado.

-ah, claro, quiero terminar este capítulo- Wolfram decidió que no había mucho que preguntar a esa hora de la noche por lo que se acomodó en su lado de la cama y tomó el libro de su mesa de noche.- buenas noches, Yuuri- susurró envolviéndose rápidamente en la trama.

Yuuri susurró las buenas noches también y se colocó de lado, pero no pudo cerrar los ojos para nada. Se pasó toda esa madrugada con la mirada clavada a su escritorio sin pensar realmente. Solo sumergido una serie de extraños sentimientos. Se despertó con el ruido de los zapatos de su madre. Ella solía madrugar y Yuuri se asustó. No había dormido absolutamente nada en toda la noche.

-debe ser la tención- se dijo sentándose en la cama. Dio una mirada al chico que dormía a su lado. –el stress…-suspiró.


	10. La práctica hace al enclenque un maestro

-Shibuya… luces mal- Sakarakuza puso una mano en el hombro de Yuuri, se agachó un poco hasta quedar frente a frente-dime ¿cómo te sientes? ¿ha pasado algo en tu casa? ¿todo bien con tus padres? ¿tu hermano? ¿te sientes deprimido? ¿te preguntas por el sentido de la vida? ¿alguna chica te rechazó?

Yuuri parpadeó a cada pregunta como un borracho con reflejos de halcón. –Sakarakuza-san… no se preocupe…-bostezó.

Pero lejos de hacer que el amable y torpe capitán del equipo se calmara, logró lo contrario. Sakarakuza frunció el ceño y colocó su otra mano sobre el otro hombro del pelinegro y lo obligó a sentarse en la banca de entrenamiento.

-Vamos, Shibuya, puedes confiar en mí como en un hermano- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro transmitiéndole una confianza que desarmó al pelinegro.

Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco por unos segundos. En los cuales Sakarakuza llego a creer que el chico había quedado inconsciente. Por fortuna, Yuuri regresó rápido al mundo real. Se había tomado esos segundos para pensar en los tres días que llevaba sin dormir y todo por obra y gracia de aquella plática nocturna con Wolfram y por cómo se sintió al no poder invitarlo a salir como una persona normal lo haría. No sabía cómo ni por qué pero estaba seguro que su insomnio se debía al hecho de que Kazuya podía salir con Wolfram y él mismo no era capaz.

-anda, Shibuya, abre tu corazón a tu Capitán. Puedo guiarte en el camino a la adultez- habló Sakarakuza de nuevo.

Esas palabras hicieron dudar a Yuuri, seriamente, acerca de si realmente alguien con ideas tan descabelladas podría ayudarle. En todo caso… no hacía daño preguntar.

* * *

-allí está tu objetivo, ¿puedes imaginártela? Alta, delgada, con un corto vestido y medias hasta más arriba de las rodillas…

-Sakarakuza-san, ¿está usted hablando de alguien que ya conoce?-preguntó Yuuri observando el rostro enrojecido de su capitán.

-oh…!No! ¡No! ¡solo quiero que te imagines a la chica a la que quieres invitar a salir! ¡es más fácil así!-rió torpemente el hombre.

Yuuri le dio una mirada cansina y mientras escuchaba la explicación de Sakarakuza se dedicaba a intercambiar a la chica alta, delgada y de corta falda por Wolfram en unos vaqueros verdes, botas negras y una camiseta amarilla.

-bien, ahí está ella…

Wolfram está parado en la estación de buses. Puedes observar las suaves curvas de su cuerpo… su largo cuello de cisne, sus piernas delgadas y su porte de modelo. Se para muy erguido y la curva de su cintura es una invitación a la geometría. Está leyendo una JUMP mientras espera que llegue su tren. Desde tu posición, detrás de la columna, calculas los dos minutos y medio que faltan, tendrás treinta segundos antes que el tren se detenga para que te coloques a su lado y mientras suben al tren, notarás que "lee el mismo manga que tú lees en la JUMP".

-disculpa- sonríes una vez que están en el tren, ambos parados uno al lado del otro- ¿también lees XXX?

-oh, sí- asiente sonrojado al encontrarse con tu rostro.

-¡Vaya!-exclamas llevándote una mano a la cabeza-¡estos encuentros CASUALES en el tren deben ser cosas del destino!¡no sabía que teníamos tantas cosas en común!

-¿tantas cosas en común?-él frunce el seño dándote una mirada analítica- que yo sepa, solo es ese manga.

-oh, pero también me gusta comer ramen en la tienda de la avenida Yoshiwara y siempre voy al parque los domingos a las 4:17 y compro ropa en la tienda de Cocó principal y…

-¡¿cómo sabes todo eso de mí?!

-¿qué?- sudas frío, porque has sido descubierto- ¡es que…! ¿tenemos muchas cosas en común?

-¿muchas cosas en común? ¡Eso no suena a que tenemos cosas en común, suena a que me has estado siguiendo! ¿Eres un acechador? ¿Eso eres?

-yo…

* * *

-¡espere, espere Sakarakuza-san! ¿cómo es que invitar a salir terminó en algo así?-gritó Yuuri levantándose de la banca-¡Para empezar no necesito conocer a nadie en un tren, de hecho ya conozco a la persona!

-¡ah! Eso es bueno… -rió el capitán entre lágrimas.

-¡y además, todo daba a entender que yo había estado siguiendo a Wolf…a esa chica antes y pretendía agradarle basado en mis espionaje!-siguió gritándole Yuuri.

-¡no es acechar! ¡es tratar de ampliar tus horizontes junto a los de ella para demostrar la compatibilidad entre ambos!-se levantó desairado el capitán.

-¡eso es acecho! ¡Acecho Capitán!-chilló Yuuri- ¡pobre de esa chica…! ¡debió de asustarse!

-en realidad, no tanto como sabía usar el gas pimienta- susurró el capitán volviéndose a sentar.

Yuuri sintió algo de lástima por Sakarakuza. Le costaba entender cómo un hombre tan masculino y bien parecido además de excelente jugador de baseball, pudiera ser nulo en otros menesteres de la vida. Eso se cortó de inmediato ante la sola idea de que un acechador se acercara a Wolfram de esa manera en un tren o en una caballeriza de Shin Makoku.

La probabilidad de que el infeliz acechador terminara rostizado o friendo piedras en "el otro lado" era muy alta y terminó sintiendo pena por el acechador inexistente. En todo caso, bajo ninguna circunstancia, una estrategia así podía servir para invitar a salir a Wolfram.

-hey, Shibuya ¿hiciste llorar al capitán?-se acercaron tres de sus compañeros de equipo. Yuuri volteó para encontrar a Sakarakuza hecho un mar de lágrimas e instantáneamente se apartó, temiendo que eso fuera un virus o algo así.

-noo… no es eso…- dijo tratando de sonreír- solamente le pedía un consejo pero creo que terminó superado por este…

-¿consejo? ¿consejo de qué? ¿baseball?- preguntó Rokubunki, un chico pálido y de vivaces ojos negros con el cabello pintado de rubio.

-no, el capitán nunca lloraría por algo así- añadió Sora. Uno de los mejores lanzadores del grupo, su cabello ensortijado y sus ojos con largas pestañas lo hacían lucir encantador a las chicas pero era bastante torpe con ellas- debe haber sido algo de mujeres ¿cierto Shibuya?-sonrió malicioso.

-"mujeres"-repitió Yuuri- supongo que algo así…-añadió resignado.

-uh, entonces, se trata de ligar con alguna vieja ¿no, Shibuya?- el tercero en hablar era el que menos derecho tenía de hacerlo de los cinco que estaban reunidos. Hibiki era el estratega del equipo y mano derecha de Sakarakuza, pero también un fanático de la tecnología y de los DateSim, las veces que iban a la casa de Shibuya se pasaba buena parte hablando e intercambiando juegos con Shouri.

-cierto, el Capitán no sirve para esas cosas Shibuya-sonrió Rokubunki sentándose junto a Yuuri mientras los otros dos se le acercaban un poco más- para eso tienes que preguntarle a verdaderos expertos.

-¿uh? ¿conocen a alguno?-repuso mordaz el pelinegro, con dudas acerca de lo versados que eran esos tres en el campo amoroso.

-¡cómo no!- sonrió Rokubunki- pregúntame y te responderé.

Yuuri suspiró. De todos modos, no tenía mucho que perder. Al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

-escucha bien, Shibuya-empezó a hablar Rokubunki- el factor más importante para saber invitar a una chica no tiene que ver con conocerla o tener cosas en común sino en saber qué decir, cómo decirlo y hacerlo en el momento exacto.

Yuuri abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Desde cuándo Rokubunki decía cosas sabias?- ok… eso tiene sentido…

-creo que mejor es hablar con el ejemplo- Rokubunki se paró y señaló a la entrada de la cancha de entrenamiento a una muchacha, con uniforme de escuela secundaria- vean y aprendan-dijo confiado mientras caminaba hacia la chica.

-bien, esto no parece una clase práctica…- frunció el seño Yuuri- ¿cómo se supone que voy a escuchar lo que hablan?

-bluetooth- respondió Hibiki extendiendo su mano y enseñando el pequeño aparatito de comunicación. El grupo volvió a mirar a Rokubunki arreglándose el pequeño intercomunicador en la oreja.

-hola.

-¡ah! ¡Rokubunki senpai!- saludó la joven.

-¿te gusta el baseball? Siempre te veo por aquí a esta hora.

-oh, me gusta mucho mirar las prácticas- respondió la chica y por el gesto que hizo llevando una mano a su rostro, adivinaron que estaba sonrojada.

-ese bastardo de Rokubunki… esa chica se muere por hablar-maldijo Sora.

-se nota a leguas- suspiró Yuuri- quizá no sea tan malo como pensaba- añadió observando los gestos de la chica. –supongo que el que ella encuentre el baseball o los jugadores de baseball interesantes hace mucho a favor de Rokubunki…-se pensó de inmediato hablando con Wolfram como Rokubunki lo hacía con la chica. Era casi como hacerlo el día a día. La clave, por cómo veía actuar a su compañero de equipo, era actuar con naturalidad.

Se encontraría con el rubio y le diría "hola" y Wolfram diría "hola Yuuri" y entonces…

-sabes, me gusta tu cuerpo seguro te lo dice todo el mundo, me gustan tus senos, ¿no quieres ir a pasear conmigo a uno de esos parques donde hay un hotel de amor?

Un sonido sordo antecedió a la pérdida de contacto con el bluetooth de Rokubunki aunque no tuvieron que ser genios para saber qué le había pasado porque su rostro terminó estampado contra las rejas del campo deportivo, tenía una visible marca roja en la mejilla, llevaba el aparatito roto colgando del cuello y la chica ya había desaparecido.

Yuuri palideció y se dio tiempo para imaginar la pesadilla de decirle algo así a Wolfram. Seguramente lo miraría con cara de "qué le has hecho a Yuuri, usurpador de cuerpos" o lo rostizaría por pensar que seguro así hablaba con las chicas de la Tierra. Agitó la cabeza con fuerza.

-¿de dónde sacas que esa es una forma de invitar a alguien a salir? ¡eso es peor que ser un acechador, eso es acoso sexual!-terminó gritándole exaltado cuando Rokubunki terminó de acercársele. Ni qué pensar si a él se le ocurriera decirle a Wolfram algo como: me gustan tus... ¿senos? ¡ni si quiera tenía! ¿qué debía decir? ¡me gustan tus pezones! Seguramente el rubio lo tomaría de las solapas y jugaría lanzamiento de jabalina con él.

-¡oye, idiota!-se burló abiertamente Sora-¿de dónde has sacado que así se conquistan a las mujeres? ¿acaso el único contacto que tienes con ellas es en los videos hentai?-siguió metiendo cizaña el muchacho.

-¡pues seguro que tú eres mejor!-rió Rokubunki mirando con mofa total a Sora quién imito su gesto.

Yuuri se limitó a suspirar deseando marcharse de una buena vez. Su capitán seguía hundido en la tierra de la depresión en un rincón de la banca, mientras ellos cuatro platicaban el resto del equipo ya empezaba a despedirse para volver a sus casas.

-¡cualquiera es mejor que tú! ¡hasta Shibuya sin nada de experiencia!-se burló Sora.

-¡demuéstralo!-le retó Rokubunki clavando su mirada en la capitana del equipo de softball que entraba en el campo.

Sora frunció el seño decidido y justo en el momento en que la capitana pasaba por su lado, él extendió su brazo y la detuvo.

-¿sucede algo?-preguntó la muchacha, tendría unos 21 años y era de porte atlético y muy guapa. No parecía intimidada por la actitud de Sora, en parte porque los dos equipos se conocían y en parte porque no parecía del tipo de mujer que se asustara por algo así.

Yuuri pensó que un pedido sorpresa no estaría mal. De hecho, podría funcionar con Wolfram el atraparlo con la guardia baja. Así no tendría que haber preámbulos ni rollo innecesario. Simplemente iría directo al grano.

-me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo- dijo de frente Sora.

-lo siento no puedo- contestó la capitana.

Sora parpadeó por cuatro segundos antes de responder-¿cómo que no puedes?

-lo siento…-empezó la chica.

-¿Qué no me viste? Sólo mira lo que te pierdes, vieja. ¡Soy un súper partido, ni en diez años podrías salir con alguien como yo! ¡Aprovecha que me ponen las mujeres mayores!

-mira, niño, tengo entrenamiento hasta tarde hoy-le interrumpió la capitana sonrojada.

-"oh por dios, el imbécil de Sora"-pensaron todos al mismo tiempo-"ella no lo estaba rechazando… sino quería salir con él otro día"…

-ah, entonces… podemos salir otro día… ¿te darán permiso tus padres?-el cinismo se enmarcó en la sonrisa de oreja a oreja del muchacho.

-vete al diablo-sentenció la capitana retirando la mano de Sora de su brazo y alejándose del grupo.

-¿qué me vaya a dónde? ¿de dónde sacas ese humor? ¿estás en esos días?- para fortuna de todos, el capitán logró reaccionar en ese momento callando a Sora con la práctica acción de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza. De solo pensarse a sí mismo diciéndole a Wolfram que la razón por la que debían salir juntos era porque él mismo era el mejor partido para el rubio le daba escalofríos. Si la reacción de la capitana fue así, Yuuri podía imaginar el brazo de Sora cercenado si es que Wolfram hubiera sido el blanco de su intento de cita.

* * *

-esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo-suspiró por quinta vez. Ahora caminaba con sus cuatro compañeros por la calle, ya estaban vestidos con ropa normal y los cinco portaban semblantes dignos de viejos perdedores.

-Shibuya,-habló entonces Sakarakuza en un tono serio que preocupó al chico- discúlpanos por no poder ayudarte.

-no se preocupe, Capitán-sonrió Yuuri. Realmente, para bien o para mal los chicos habían querido ayudarle. Así que no podía estar molesto con ellos.

-en todo caso, Shibuya-siguió hablando el capitán- solo puedo decirte que cuando se trata de una persona especial, invitar a salir no es nada fácil. Lo importante no es fingir, insistir, acosar o amenazar… lo importante es decir lo que quieres de manera honesta, que salga de tu corazón.

Yuuri miró a Sakarakuza con renovado respeto. Ese hombre, sabía cuando ser sabio.

-porque Shibuya-añadió el hombre- de todos nosotros, estoy seguro que eres el que tiene el corazón más puro… y lo que sea que digas no será usado en tu contra.

Un silencio general se apoderó de la escena y Yuuri no supo si reír o llorar sino hasta que Rokubunki habló.

-al final, Hibiki, tú no pusiste tu ejemplo.-comentó pensativo el muchacho como si recién se percatara del hecho.

El mencionado, que caminaba unos pasos más adelante se detuvo y giró a mirarlos.

-oh, dudo mucho que él sepa cómo hacerlo-repuso Sora con cierta displicencia.

-no lo molesten- intervino Yuuri algo molesto por el trato a su compañero.

-es cierto, no presionen a Hibiki-añadió Sakarakuza saliendo en defensa de su mano derecha.

El mencionado no dijo palabra alguno, apenas se limitó a girar su cabeza hacia adelante.

-oye, ¿vas a intentarlo?-preguntaron Sora y Rokubunki mientras Yuuri y Sakarakuza intercambiaban miradas incrédulas.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, Hibiki dirigió su mirada a una joven parada en la estación del bus y se acercó a ella.

* * *

Wolfram miró al reloj de pared por enésima vez mientras Shouri hizo lo mismo en su celular. Ambos estaban sentados en la sala desde hace dos horas. Precisamente hace dos horas que habían recibido una llamada de la estación policial y Shouma salió diciendo que tenía que recoger a Yuuri pero no era nada relacionado con él.

La cena había sido aplazada y Miko cuidaba la mesa para el momento en que llegaran su hijo y su esposo. Aunque la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro. Claro que sentía algo de lástima por Wolfram. El rubio se debatía entre dejarse carcomer por la preocupación o por la ira.

Finalmente, se escuchó el sonido de una llave y la puerta se abrió.

-perdona… papá… esto fue…vergonzoso-entró sonrojado Yuuri para encontrarse al instante con el rostro de Wolfram plantado a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-estoy seguro que todo fue un mal entendido, seguro la muchacha se equivocó acerca de lo que tu amigo Hibiki le dijo- sonrió amablemente Shouma.

-será que Hibiki se equivocó de realidad-pensó Yuuri tratando de evadir los ojos verdes- la peor parte no fue cuando le habló en opciones sino cuando trató de "resetearla"… Si yo hubiera sido ella también me hubiera puesto a gritar llamando a un policía- terminó de recordar.

-Por fortuna, Hibiki logró salir sin cargos salvo por una advertencia y el compromiso serio de tu capitán de vigilarlo constantemente- sonrió Shouma de nuevo dándole una palmada en la espalda a su hijo.

-¿qué sucedió, enclenque?- una vez que Shouma se liberó del lío, el rubio retomó el protagonismo de la escena y enarcó las cejas llevándose las manos a las caderas esperando respuestas.

Yuuri tragó hondo. Realmente, no quería ahondar en detalles.

-estoy esperando-insistió el demonio.

Solo le traería más problemas explicarle.

-Yuuri-insistió.

Porque, una cosa llevaría a la otra.

-oye ¡te estoy hablando!

Y al final se metería en un verdadero lío.

-¡YUURI!

Entonces, de pronto, el bicho de la iluminación vino a él. Cerró los ojos por una fracción de segundo en el que ordenó las tontas ideas que había recibido de sus amigos y habló.

-Nada serio Wolf…-dijo colocando una mano en el hombro del chico- por cierto, me di cuenta que habrá un festival tradicional este fin de semana. Como los cerezos están en flor podemos salir en la mañana y puedes ponerte el traje que te compró mamá.-sintió como sus piernas se volvían gelatina pero mantuvo una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro-anda Wolf, no creo que tengas nada que hacer y no vas a rechazar a este pobre chico de ciudad ¿eh?-retocó finalmente la propuesta añadiendo una de sus miradas de cachorrito.

El rostro sonrojado del demonio le hizo sentirse más seguro- Yuuri… esto es…-balbuceó incrédulo el demonio.

-bueno, como que es una cita ¿no?-volvió a reír pasando de largo al demonio-mamá ¿está la comida?-añadió tratando de sonar casual.

Claro que no pudo evitar caminar como un bebé o un anciano tembleque, por los nervios que lo hacían tiritar. Y aún cuando todos los presentes lo notaron, ninguno dijo nada.

-¿y habrán fuegos artificiales?- preguntó Wolfram alcanzando al chico con relativa facilidad haciendo caso omiso a su graciosa forma de caminar.

Una vez que tomó asiento en el comedor, Yuuri pudo controlar mejor sus nervios-…oh, debemos revisar la programación…

Miko sonrió a su esposo. Shouma suspiró aliviado. Ahora entendía las disculpas de Sakarakuza acerca de no ser un capitán digno para guiar a su hijo por los caminos de la adultez.

En todo caso, su hijo parecía estar haciendo su propio camino a paso lento pero seguro.

* * *

**Hola a todas, ¿cómo va la vida? Muchas habrán notado el descenso significativo del romanticismo en favor de la tontería y las palabrotas. Pues bien, siempre he sido una consumidora de Shonen. Se podría decir que para mí primero es el Shonen y lueo el "ai". Me gusta el yaoi pero también me gustan las parejas de chicos con una dinámica activa, bromista y algo tosca, creo que ese es mi modo de ver a los chicos aún si estos son gays.**

**En todo caso, esto no significa que mis fics se volverán heteros o no habrá romance pero este estará más dosificado. Por cierto, ya me decidí por el lemon pero como me decidí por este también he decidido hacer que Yuuri "salga del closet" en este fic...¿cómo, qué, cuándo, a qué altura? Uff ni yo misma puedo explicarlo pero algo me dice que esto va para una segunda temporada...**

**Nah, es broma, pero digamos que aún faltan capítulos para la salida del closet. De momento, al menos podemos tener en claro que las intenciones de Yuuri son mas que evidentes y finalmente !tendrá una cita con Wolf! ¿Qué pinta el equipo de baseball en su cita y por qué Shouri insiste en querer ver la ropa interior de Wolfram? **

**Eso y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.**

**PD: gracias a todas las que han dejado sus comentarios, y estoy tomando algunas recomendaciones, como el caso de la cercanía forzada de ambos chicos. Digamos que habiendo pasado tanto tiempo juntos no se van a dar cuenta de cómo están hasta que vean la situacion desde otro ángulo... de la cama. **


	11. Las primeras citas no son citas

-¡y aquí estamos!- dijo Yuuri coronando esa frase llena de sentido con una de sus sonrisas marca "soy un adorable enclenque rey de Shin Makoku".

Y, en verdad, en verdad que había pensado que esa frase era la perfecta para empezar la velada. Después de pasar 45 minutos en el autobús con Wolfram, conversando sobre cómo almorzarían viendo las flores de Sakura, insinuándole que esa época era ideal para "parejas" y "amigos íntimos" que deseaban pasarla juntos, sin tener que decirle directamente que era una cita pero que aún así lo era, que luego pasearían por la feria para pasar el rato hasta la noche y ver los fuegos artificiales; la frase "aquí estamos" solo debería augurar una velada espléndida que quizá terminaría con él mismo sincerándose un poco sobre lo que sentía por el demonio. Y quién sabe, quizá se sinceraría también, solo un poco, ante el mismo Wolfram.

-¡Shibuya! ¡Wolfram!- fueron, sin embargo, las dos palabras que tiraron por la borda la semántica en la oración de Yuuri y su sonrisa triunfadora.

-Sa…Sa…¿Sakarakuza san?-preguntó Yuuri incrédulo mientras por detrás del capitán se aparecían las personas que menos esperaba encontrar ese día.

-¡hey! ¡Shibuya! ¿qué diablos haces aquí, también eres del grupo de perdedores que no encontró una chica linda con la que pasar la velada?- soltó Sora.

-¡oh, pero trajo a Wolfram!- Rokubunki le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al demonio- disculpa que no te llamemos por tu apellido, no queremos sonar maleducados pero seguro que es más maleducado que pronunciemos horriblemente tu apellido.

-lo sé, Rokubunki, ya lo hablamos la primera vez que nos conocimos- contestó Wolfram cruzándose de brazos y clavando su mirada, por el rabillo del ojo, hacia Yuuri esperando a que este hiciera algún tipo de movimiento.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro simplemente había sido cogido con la guardia baja. Lo único que podía pensar era en qué tan malo podría resultar la velada si dejaba que Wolfram y sus compañeros (amigos, lamentaba aceptar) del equipo pasaran más de dos horas juntas.

-¿qué es lo que hacen ustedes acá?- preguntó Hibiki sin despegar su vista del PSD en sus manos.

Wolfram miró de frente a Yuuri esta vez. El Chico no tuvo tiempo para cambiar el gesto invalidado, desesperado, asombrado, frustrado, avergonzado e inseguro. Los ojitos de cachorro recién nacido que no podía controlar sus esfínteres atrapado en un temporal de nieve, se clavaron en los irises del demonio.

Antes que Yuuri pudiera decir algo, el rubio habló sin ocultar su desilusión pero esperando que esos cuatro sujetos presentes lo confundieran con su acento. –vine con Yuuri, se supone que esto es un festival tradicional ¿no?

-¡ah, de guía de turístico!- estalló en una repentina y misteriosa alegría Sakarakuza rodeando los cuellos de la pareja real con cada uno de sus brazos y dándoles abrazos bruscos.- ¡Shibuya, eso tiene más clase que venir a tratar de ligar con alguna muchacha linda!-volvió a reír el Capitán- ¡déjanos acompañarte, así podremos ayudarte a hacer que Wolfram se sienta en casa!

Yuuri sintió el sudor apoderarse de su cuerpo. Por fortuna había usado un buen desodorante. Un dejo de rabia y frustración se apoderó de él. Se había pasado toda la mañana alistándose. Quería vestirse, lucir y sentirse bien para salir con Wolfram. Había preparado una canasta con toda la comida favorita del chico e incluso había pedido consejos a su padre de cómo tratar a una persona que te gusta, de modo que no quedara como tonto pero tampoco luciera falso. Y Wólfram se veía especialmente bien en esas ropas, el pantalón hasta las rodillas y ligeramente ceñido, las botas negras y altas, la camiseta verde, que a pesar de ser de ALien vs Yakuza2, le quedaba demasiado bien. Y todo ello adornado con una sonrisa enorme, de esas que eran escazas de ver en el hábitat natural del demonio.

Suspiró con fuerza. Estaba seguro que no solo él se había esmerado. Wolfram llevaba un bolso en el hombro. Cuando quiso saber qué había adentro, el rubio se mostró reticente a mostrarle y recordó entonces que la noche previa a la cita, el demonio se había pasado casi hasta la medianoche en la cocina con su madre. Seguramente habían estado cocinando algo delicioso para él.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Quizá era cobarde para asumir que estaba "saliendo" con un chico pero podía tener valor suficiente o la excusa perfecta para que sus amigos los dejaran a solas. Solo tenía que mostrarse firme y seguramente entenderían.

-Sakarakuza san… no se moleste, yo puedo hacerme cargo de Wolf…

-¡¿con quién hablas, Yuuri?!-escuchó que le gritaba el demonio a unos metros de distancia. Yuuri se dio cuenta que hace varios minutos que los chicos lo habían dejado solo con sus pensamientos. Ahora, el grupo se acomodaba bajo un frondoso árbol. Yuuri parpadeó deseando que fuera una alucinación.

Pero no. Ahí estaban Hibiki y Sakarakuza extendiendo el mantel que Miko les metió en la canasta junto al de ellos, que ya habían colocado en el césped. Rokubunki estaba atacando directamente a las viandas y, para mayor terror de Yuuri que sintió que su espacio personal era invadido, el bolso de Wolfram estaba siendo abierto por la criatura más glotona que tuvo la desgracia de conocer.

-¡espera, Sora, eso no es tuyo!-gritó Yuuri queriendo proteger lo que Wolfram le había preparado con tanto cariño y dedicación.

-oh, ¡qué posesivo eres con tus revistas, Shibuya!-exclamó Sora derramando el contenido de la bolsa y mostrando varias revistas manga.

-no te preocupes, no son solo suyas, le pedí a la madre de Yuuri que me comprara varias para el paseo y ayer seleccioné las que quería leer-respondió con tranquilidad Wolfram.

-¡sí que viniste preparado!-Sora ya le había perdido el interés a Yuuri a esas alturas.

-sí, después de todo, hay que esperar mucho para los fuegos artificiales, así que leer un poco no era mala idea.

-¿leer?- Yuuri se dejó caer al suelo rendido.- "leer"-repitió.

* * *

Shouri se movió de nuevo y cambió de posición con sutileza para no ser notado. Pero a esas alturas había confirmado lo peor.

_-¡Shouri!- llamó Wolfram a la puerta._

_El chico de gafas atendió a medio vestir y tenía el rostro consternado._

_-esto es tuyo- repuso el rubio estirando un par de prendas frente al rostro de su futuro cuñado.- Mamá debió confundir nuestras vestimentas._

_-¿eh? ¡con razón me quedaba tan chico!-exclamó Shouri abriendo la puerta del todo y dejando entrar al demonio._

_-¿tienes una cita con Midori?-preguntó el rubio mientras Shouri recogía la ropa que no le había quedado y la había tirado por el suelo._

_-…sí… pero no solo ella, ¡TODA! Su familia estará ahí, ya que su hermana salió de alta hace una semana hoy saldré con TODA la familia- el chico respiraba con dificultad y Wolfram sintió algo de empatía con él. Caerle bien a la familia de tu novia no era nada fácil. _

_-tranquilo, lo harás bien, solo no seas tú mismo- le dijo mientras tomaba sus ropas y salía del lugar._

_La ceja de Shouri se arqueó y salió al pasillo-¿no querías decir ¡sé tú mismo!?_

_-¡yo nunca me equivoco!-le contestó metiéndose de nuevo en el cuarto de Yuuri._

-¿Shouri, te encuentras bien?- la hermanita menor de Midori observó al chico hacer gestos extraños con el cuerpo y se preocupó.

-oh, estoy bien, no quería causar alarma- se disculpó Shouri tratando de aparentar normalidad.

Sin embargo, la tira del calzoncillo le apretaba la cintura y ni qué decir lo que hacían en sus partes más sensibles, ahora siendo ahorcadas.

-"maldita sea… ¿me habré puesto la ropa interior equivocada?"-sudó frío sin querer pensar cuánto soportaría esa velada en una situación tan apretada.

* * *

-revistas… ¿Wolfram, por qué tantas?- preguntó Yuuri mientras cogía la JUMP edición especial y le lanzaba una mirada acusadora al rubio pensando "aquí no hay pastelillos hechos por tus propias manos, te pasaste tres horas eligiendo qué ibas a traer para leer…¿tan mal pensaste que iría nuestra cita?". Esa sola idea lo descorazonó.

-bueno, no sé que podríamos hacer todas estas horas hasta los fuegos artificiales-repuso Wolfram más interesado en encontrar una historia en especial.

-es cierto Shibuya, solo las parejas de novios saben "qué hacer" en un lapso largo de tiempo- comentó Sora con la natural desfachatez que lo caracterizaba.

-¿y ustedes, no tenían "nada más" planeado para hacer?-preguntó Yuuri con malicia nacida naturalmente de encontrar desagradablemente irónico el comentario de su compañero.

-oh, ligar con algunas de esas chicas tontas que vienen en grupo a estos eventos… ya sabes, están tan desesperadas por conocer hombres en un día que socialmente es "para enamorados" que se engancharían a cualquier perdedor.

-Sora… eso no es hablar bien de nosotros…-sonrió Rokubunki.

-oh, no me incluía en la oración realmente- contestó el chico con descaro prefiriendo colocar su atención en las revistas.

-hombre… ¿en serio decidieron salir juntos los cuatro?- se preguntó Yuuri sintiendo pena ajena por los que tenían que parar más tiempo con Sora.

-a decir verdad, Shibuya- le llamó Rokubunki a un costado, bajando la voz y colocando una mano de costado en su boca como queriendo decir un secreto.- el capitán ha estado un poco deprimido… y decidimos salir para animarlo un poco…

-no me digas que de nuevo se dio cuenta que no es bueno para tratar a las mujeres…-suspiró Yuuri- como todos nosotros.

-a decir verdad, el plan de Sora no es tan descabellado. Nosotros solo seremos los señuelos, si nos esforzamos un poco, estoy seguro que le encontraremos una buena mujer al capitán.

-ya les dije dónde encontrar mujeres de verdad- se apareció Hibiki por detrás de los chicos provocando que ahogaran dos gritos aterrados.

-¡deja de aparecer de esa forma!-le gritó despavorido Yuuri con una mano en el pecho y tratando de controlar su respiración. A veces se preguntaba si Hibiki era un ser humano, con esos gustos freaks y habilidades innatas para aparecer y desaparecer de escena.

-además, ya te dije, no vamos a hacer que el Capitán se vuelva un fanático de los erogames- Rokubunki fue definitivo con estas palabras.

-las mujeres virtuales son mejores que las reales, no se quejan y siempre están buenas- contestó Hibiki.

-¡es porque no son reales!-exclamó Yuuri sorprendido, ¿de hecho Hibiki prefería a mujeres irreales porque eran más fáciles de tratar? ¿dónde estaba la gracia en eso?

-además, ese tipo de mujeres virtuales son programadas por HOMBRES, Hibiki, preferir a ese tipo de mujeres ¿no es lo mismo que preferir al hombre que pensó como la personaje? Eso te haría, técnicamente, algo gay.

Yuuri giró la cabeza, cual robot, hacia Rokubunki, parpadeó una, dos y tres veces para luego observar la respuesta de Hibiki. El chico era un freak total pero no lo imaginaba remotamente gay o interesado en algún hombre.

-pues, entonces soy un hombre al que le gustan hombres atrapados en cuerpos de mujeres espléndidas a quienes les gustan los hombres como yo- respondió el chico lanzándole una mirada flemática a Rokubunki.

El otro muchacho se rascó la cabeza asimilando lo escuchado- ¿entonces, cómo quedamos? ¿Has salido del closet o algo así?

-¿QUIEN HA SALIDO DEL CLOSET?-desde su puesto, sentado preparando las viandas sobre el mantel, Sakarakuza quedó parado en medio de los tres chicos en menos de medio segundo.

-luce agitado, Capitán, como si acabara de romper la barrera espacio-tiempo-comentó Yuuri, comenzando a comprobar que nada bueno saldría de pasar el día con su grupo de amigos.

-ESCUCHE QUE ALGUIEN HABIA SALIDO DEL CLOSET, ¿POR QUE SIEMPRE SOY EL ULTIMO EN ENTERARME?-comenzó a quejarse Sakarakuza sin escuchar las explicaciones que Rokubunki le daba ni mirar el avance del juego de Hibiki.

Yuuri quiso intervenir cuando notó que Wolfram y Sora estaban detrás de él observando la discusión.

-así que Hibiki es gay…- suspiró Sora hablándole a Wolfram como si se tratara de un viejo amigo- sabes, siempre pensé que algunos de los del equipo eran del otro bando… pero no Hibiki…

-¿Cuándo te refieres al otro bando, quieres decir homosexual?-preguntó Wolfram curioso, logrando que el rostro de Yuuri pareciera un torniquete, por la impresión.

-exacto.

-¿y quién imaginabas que fuera gay?-continuó Wolfram.

-pues… ya sabes, gente que te da entender que tiene "esos gustos" como Rokubunki o Shibuya…

-¿¡QUE YO QUE!?-gritaron de inmediato los dos implicados, sin saber si ponerse nerviosos o furiosos por el desparpajo con que lo dijo Sora.

-de hecho, yo le pedí a mi hermana, que es dibujante de Doujinshis que hiciera una historia basada en ellos dos…

-¿cómo te atreves a decirnos gay a nosotros si eres tú el que anda teniendo fantasías así?-chilló Robukunki dándole un poderoso golpe en la cabeza a Sora.

-¡exacto! ¡quién es el gay aquí, quién!-gritó indignado Yuuri.

-ya, ya, no es para tanto- lloriqueó Sora- solo decía lo pensaba, no creía que ustedes fueran tan cerrados de conciencia… y eso que son lo que son…

-el único que está diciendo que somos algo eres tú, Sora- de pronto el aura de Yuuri se hizo lo suficientemente oscura como para que el impertinente chico se quedara completamente asombrado y asustado.

-Shibuya… ¿te sientes bien?-se apresuró a preguntar Rokubunki algo preocupado también.

Yuuri estaba furioso. No solo su cita con Wolfram había sido arruinada sino que ahora estaban poniendo las cosas peores para él. A ese paso, lo mejor hubiera sido no salir de casa desde el principio.

-ya, terminemos con esas tonterías- escuchó entonces una voz fuerte e imponente y sintió que su cordura regresaba.-aquí nadie va a soltar rumores sobre la opción de otro, si alguien decide salir del closet-siguió Sakarakuza colocando una mano sobre el hombro del pobre Rokubunki- nosotros lo aceptaremos tal cual es.

-Capitán, yo no soy…-trató de aclarar el muchacho.

-después de todo, el amor entre hombres es un sentimiento noble cultivado desde épocas antiguas y patentado en los anales de nuestra historia. No hay amor más completo que una relación de iguales entre dos varones fuertes y valientes- a este punto, Sakarakuza había empezado a lloriquear de nuevo- ¡una palmada fuerte en el hombro, un insulto de amistad, son tomados con alegría por un compañero!-finalizó sujetando con fuerza el hombro de Rokubunki. El cual, aterrorizado se soltó y terminó detrás de Sora y Wolfram.

-¡Capitán! ¡no porque le gustara mi hermana va a pensar que soy algo como el premio consuelo!-gritó Rokubunki-¡esto no es Genji Monogatari! ¡ni mi hermana lo rechazó ni usted encontrará más atractivo al hermano de la fría dama!

-¿Genji Qué?-preguntó Wolfram.

-es una de las obras maestras de la literatura japonesa antigua, escrito aparentemente por una mujer durante el periodo de dinastía Heian, lamentablemente en la actualidad su lectura es algo complicada.

-¿de cuándo acá tú tan culto, Sora?-aprovechó para burlarse Rokubunki, enfriando así la incómoda atmósfera.

-cualquiera es más culto que tú, Rokubunki-respondió el chico tomando asiento sobre el mantel. El resto imitó su gesto, más tranquilos ya.

Yuuri aprovechó entonces para corroborar la nueva teoría que había formulado- dime, Rokubunki ¿pasó algo con tu hermana y el Capitán?-susurró.

-bueno, digamos que le pasó algo al Capitán con mi hermana pero su corazón fue roto en pedazos al enterarse que ella era casada…-contestó en el mismo tono Rokubunki.

-entonces por eso es que también hicieron este paseo…

-me siento algo culpable por el Capitán, digo, es un buen partido… no entiendo dónde están las chicas a las que solo les importa el exterior cuando se las necesita- suspiró.

-ah, no deberías preocuparte tanto-sonrió Yuuri mirando a Wolfram conversar "tranquilamente" con los otros tres del grupo-creo firmemente en que hay una persona especial para cada uno, solo hay que tener paciencia hasta dar con ella.

-bueno, supongo que tienes razón- sonrió también Rokubunki- démosle tiempo al tiempo…

-exacto.

-entonces, creo que este paseo será simplemente una excusa para que una banda de muchachos hormonales hagan escándalo y el ridículo ante los demás- rió el compañero de Yuuri.

-lamentablemente- contestó sin ser escuchado Yuuri. De inmediato pidió disculpas mentales a Wolfram pero, no podía simplemente dejar a sus amigos solos. El Capitán era una persona que apreciaba mucho. Sin duda no era del tipo cool como Gwendal o Mister Personalidad como Conrad, pero lo admiraba muy a su estilo y quería siquiera acompañarlo en su "soledad".

* * *

-me disculpan, iré un momento al baño a limpiar esto- Shouri aprovechó un movimiento brusco de Kazuya para tirar algo de salsa en sus pantalones. Casi de inmediato pegó un salto excusándose y salir casi corriendo al baño mientras que con su mano buscaba desesperadamente el número de Yuuri.

En cuanto llegó al baño y se metió a uno de los privados desistió en un principio de hacer la llamada.-no tiene caso molestarlos…-suspiró- a Yuu chan le tomó valor pedirle al chico que salieran y yo realmente arruinaría el asunto con algo tan absurdo… además…-se sonrojó con fuerza- puedo andar sin ropa interior por el resto de la velada, después de todo llevo pantalones.

Bajó la tapa del inodoro, y se sentó en ella. Con cuidado se sacó los pantalones y luego los apretados bóxers negros que casi lo dejan sin la capacidad de tener hijos. Les echó una rápida mirada de odio-Wolfram entenderá que no es que lo odie a él sino a esta ropa interior que me hizo la vida imposible en la cita- se dijo para sí- francamente, no sé por qué a mi madre se le ocurrió comprarnos a los tres ropa interior idéntica.

Rápidamente, hizo de la prenda una bola y con furia la lanzó en el tacho de basura. Acto seguido se colocó los pantalones de nuevo y salió del baño. Sin embargo, al hacerlo sintió las miradas de varios hombres sobre él.

-debe ser cosa mía, cuando alguien hace algo que cree incorrecto, tiende a sentir que todos lo miran cuando no es verdad- trató de tranquilizarse.

-hey, tío- le llamó un muchacho entonces- ¿eres un pervertido o algo así?-dijo señalando a los pantalones.

Shouri bajó la vista y entró corriendo de inmediato al baño.

-¡maldita sea, el cierre está arruinado!-chilló-¡no sube, no sube!

* * *

-¡esto es vida! ¡Si señor! ¡No se necesitan mujeres! ¡Lo importante en realidad son los amigos!-exclamó Sakarakuza entre risotadas y un par de cervezas.

-oiga, Capitán, ¿planea acaso volverse del otro bando?-preguntó Sora-si es así no volveré a bañarme con usted en los baños del campo de práctica, siempre se me cae el jabón.

-¿quién habla de volverse gay aquí, Sora?- siguió hablando de buen humor el Capitán- no debes hablar de forma tan ligera, no eres un hombre de 60 años que tiene el derecho de decir lo que quiere porque ha aprendido mucho en la escuela de la vida. Eres un chico de 18 años, casi 19, que lo único que hace es jugar baseball y no entrena otras partes importantes de su ser.

-oye, Sora, el capitán te está diciendo "ignorante"-se burló Rokubunki.

-pero Capitán, Capitán, yo no soy el único que solo juega Baseball.

-¡yo estudio y trabajo!-se apuró a decir Rokubunki.

-y yo trabajo diseñando videojuegos, soy considerado como el tipo socialmente exitoso de mi círculo de trabajo-respondió Hibiki.

-no me refería a ustedes- siguió Sora-sino a Shibuya, él es como yo, solo se dedica a jugar baseball ¿no es cierto, Shibuya?

Yuuri se atragantó con los dango que comía y mientras Wolfram le daba palmaditas en la espalda Sakarakuza se apuró en hablar.

-puede que en apariencia sea cierto, pero a diferencia tuya, Sora, cada vez que veo a Shibuya lo veo como más maduro y experimentado. No sé que será, pero dudo mucho que haga el vago como tú. Sin duda se comporta como alguien que tuviera diez años más…

-¿diez años?- habló en tono burlón Wolfram.- ¿se supone que eso lo hace más "sabio"?

-¡oye, eso no es muy amable viniendo de ti!-se quejó Yuuri.

-oh, pero sí es cierto que en lo de "sabio" no hay lugar a discusión, Wolfram- replicó Sora-Shibuya se comporta bastante más maduro para la edad que tenemos. Por ejemplo, no suele estar interesado en espiar mujeres ni en comprar pornografía y esas cosas. Pero si bien eso es de "maduros" Shibuya no es nada "experimentando" en los campos que a los hombres nos interesan…

-eso suena lógico-asintió Wolfram con algo de burla, como queriendo vengarse un poquito por la cita arruinada.

-¡mira quién habla de "experimentado" señor sabelotodo!-se quejó Yuuri, pero no logró siquiera acercarse a hacer una burla de esto.

-es cierto, hablando de experimentados- tomó Rokubunki la palabra y Yuuri se maldijo por sacar un tema a colación- Wolfram, el otro día te vimos con una chica muy guapa yendo al cine, ya sabes el día de ese incidente…

-ah, Kazuya, es hermana mayor de la novia del hermano de Yuuri.

-¡mayor!-exclamaron los chicos, Yuuri se llevó una mano a la cara sabiendo que nada bueno se venía a continuación.

-¡¿cómo hiciste, Wolfram? ¡Vamos! Dinos tu secreto- Yuuri escuchó a hablar a Rokubunki y de inmediato supo que en el tono "bromista" y "despreocupado" del comentario se escondía un doble interés dirigido a ayudar a Sakarakuza. Sin embargo, dudaba que el rubio fuera algo así como un gigoló que se iba a poner a contar sus tácticas. El chico podía ser una criatura realmente hermosa pero no destacaba por su carácter. Era como la bella y la bestia en uno, la versión bizarra de una novela de Stevenson.

-¿secreto? ¿secreto para qué?-preguntó sin entender el mazoku aunque por la mueca en su rostro todo indicaba que preveía que no le iba a gustar entender.

-ya sabes, para poder salir con una mujer así- Sora, poseedor de esa sutileza que lo había caracterizado siempre, le lanzó la bala al demonio y no contento con ello siguió disparando a quemarropa- solo mírate, eres un tipazo, eres BELLO y seguro todas las mujeres del mundo se acostarían contigo si solo se los permitieras. Es decir, ¿realmente tienes alguna táctica?...

Yuuri y sus amigos clavaron las miradas sobre Sora. Eso último podía considerarse como un insulto. Prácticamente había dado a entender que Wolfram no necesitaba hacer nada.

-¿no te parece que con lo perfecto que soy, sin importar como trate a la infeliz de turno, igual se arrastraría por mí?- fue la respuesta irónica del chico.

-wow, ¡qué actitud…!-exclamó Sora- ¡los bonitos tienen una suerte que ya esta muchedumbre la desearía!

-no te estabas incluyendo en esa oración ¿Cierto Sora?-suspiró Rokubunki.

-tampoco es así- resopló el demonio, atrayendo la atención del joven Maou. Le parecía o ¿Wolfram von Bielefeld estaba teniendo una plática de hombres con SUS amigos?

-¿en qué sentido?-se apuró a preguntar Rokubunki tapándole la boca a Sora.

-veamos, realmente sí soy muy guapo- empezó Wolfram, haciendo que Yuuri se sonrojara sin entender, pero el hecho de oír a Wolfram decir aquello sin mucha pasión le producía un sentimiento de pena y privilegio.- y no tengo que hacer muchas cosas para obtener lo que quiero. Pero eso puede ser molesto. La gente que me ve piensa: este chico debe ser solo fachada. O, este chico es hermoso, es tan hermoso que haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera solo por agradarle. En ambos casos, a nadie le importó nunca cómo era en mi interior. Y, en un tercer caso, relacionado a pretendientes, pues quien me buscaba lo hacía básicamente por sexo y la posición que significaba estar con alguien como yo. Al punto que cuando yo tenía solo… 15años, todos, incluyendo mi madre, estaban seguros que ya no era virgen. Simplemente era imposible que alguien como yo lo siguiera siendo. Era demasiado hermoso y tenía a quien quisiera a mi disposición 24/7 para servirme a gusto.

-que horrible-susurró Rukubunki, mientras Yuuri notaba el rostro serio de los demás, incluso Sora estaba en silencio y Hibiki había levantado la vista de su juego.

-pero bueno-sonrió el rubio-esta no es una terapia, solo diré que sé cómo tratar a alguien, sé ser educado y agradarle a una persona. Por el rango que mi familia tiene, la educación y la cortesía son algo con lo que naces y mueres. Sin embargo, en general para apartarme de todos los oportunistas, siempre preferí demostrarles que no solo era una cara bonita, es más, que el interior podía ser un infierno que no valía la pena soportar solo por posición o fama.

-en pocas palabras, te volviste una mierda para que los demás se alejaran de ti ¿me equivoco?-Sora alzó una ceja divertido.

-creo que siempre tuve una actitud de mierda que solo tuve que desarrollar adecuadamente-le respondió en el mismo tono Wolfram.

-lástima- Rokubunki exclamó levantando el rostro al cielo celeste del mediodía- yo que pensaba que con alguien como tú, alguien tan torpe como yo para tratar mujeres, podría aprender algo…

-¡tío!- exclamó entonces Wolfram- ¿qué tan difícil tiene que ser tratar a una mujer?

-¿qué tan difícil?- se puso a pensar Rokubunki- pues… DIFICIL diría yo.

-invitarlas a salir es un imposible-repuso ahora Sora.

-invitar a salir a cualquier persona puede ser un imposible-sentenció Wolfram cruzándose de brazos. –sobre todo cuando te gusta, sin embargo, es mejor saber que lo intentaste…

-¿COMO?-exclamó entonces Sakarakuza, participando por primera vez desde que iniciaran esa parte de la plática.

-oh, la verdad no quiero hablar de eso ahora- repuso Wolfram y con el rostro firme dio a entender que la cosa se acababa ahí. Yuuri ocultó su sonrisa, había algo en ver a Wolfram hablando de relaciones personales que no estuvieran relacionadas con él, que lo molestaba. Así que, que pasaran a otro asunto le hacía sentirse aliviado.- por cierto, ¿alguien está leyendo la última publicación del JUMP Festival?

-¡oh! ¿tú lo sigues, Wolfram?- Sakarakuza olvidó tan rápido el problema como rápido se presentó la oportunidad de hablar de un manga que tenía bastante acogida en varones mayores de cuarenta años.

-¡pero ese manga solo lo leen los tíos viejos!-se burló Sora. Esta vez, Sakarakuza no obtuvo el apoyo de los demás, incluso Yuuri pensaba que esa historia estaba un poco desfasada de su Capitán… y de Wolfram… teniendo en cuenta que el chico había pasado los cincuenta años hace tiempo.

-¿cómo para viejos?-alzó la voz Wolfram- ¡es una historia inteligente y sutil, propia de naturalezas nostálgicas que entienden el sentido del amor por la experiencia que tienen en los años de sus vidas!

- solo para viejos perdedores- Rokubunki miró primero a Wolfram y luego a su Capitán y opto por clavar su mirada en el pasto para no dar lugar a segundas intenciones.

-insisto, no hay nada más hermoso que una amistad como la de XXX y OOO, la mejor partes es cuando hacen un tour para conocer antiguos lugares de peregrinaje en Kioto y terminan ebrios es un bar Kabuki donde uno de ellos conoce al amor de su vida…-los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron como platos, ¿Wolfram tenía ideas tan extravagantes en la mente o es que se había bebido algo raro sin que se diera cuenta?- bueno, la verdad siempre he querido ir a Kioto a ver una representación Kabuki, me recuerda a un tipo de teatro de mi país.-sonrió dejando a Yuuri más tranquilo, aquello tenía más lógica. Era por cultura y no por rareza el interés del demonio.

-oh, yo también- intervino Sakarakuza emocionado- ¡siempre he querido ver teatro Kabuki!

-nadie está tan loco para ir a esas cosas aburridas, Capitán- comentó, sin levantar la mirada del juego, Hibiki. El resto asumió que el chico había hablado por todos.

-oh, que tíos más enclenques- se quejó Wolfram- Capitán Sakarakuza, podríamos ir un día a una presentación.

-¡oh, eso sería genial!- Sakarakuza sonrió tranquilamente y en ese instante, Rokubunki advirtió una sonrisa triunfante en el rubio.

-¡un momento!-exclamó asombrado-¡acabas de lograr una cita con Sakarakuza sin que se diera cuenta!

-¡QUE!-replicaron los demás a coro, incluyendo a Hibiki y a un desconcertado Yuuri.

-¿ven que es fácil invitar a salir? Lo importante es descubrir que hay en común con ella y concentrarse en pasar una velada agradable mutuamente. -Wolfram se cruzó de brazos victoriosamente- mientras menos se connote la idea de una cita, habrá menos tensión entre las dos personas en la historia. Y, por otro lado, un hombre de verdad NUNCA considera una primera salida como una cita.

Yuuri sintió un choque eléctrico recorrerle la espalda al escuchar eso, no prestó atención a Rokubunki, que gritó a Wolfram que se esperara a que sacara un cuaderno de notas. Simplemente, sentía decepción al escuchar aquello.

-una CITA-siguió hablando Wolfram-como yo la entiendo, es algo que solo se puede tener cuando las dos personas se conocen y se sienten bien una con la otra. No digo cómodas, sino esa sensación de que sin importar donde estés, si esa persona está a tu lado, será divertido. Para ello, las dos personas tienen que sentir que se conocen ya. No digo un año, puede ser quizá un mes o una semana. Lo importante es que existe ese… "vínculo" entre ellos. Por eso, un hombre de verdad NUNCA considera invitar a una cita a alguien UNA primera vez.

-¿y cuándo se consideraría CITA?-preguntó Rokubunki anotando como descocido.

- pues…yo diría que entre la cuarta y la veinteava salida. Dependiendo del vínculo y su desarrollo.

-¿eso significa que nunca iremos al kabuki, cierto Wolfram?-interrumpió el Capitán con un rostro horrorosamente triste.

-¡no quise romperle el corazón, Capitán!-sonrió nervioso Wolfram- siempre y cuando esté consciente de que no es una cita, podemos ir a Kioto un día… en realidad sí estoy interesado en esas presentaciones…

-¡sí Capitán! ¡nosotros podemos ir también! ¡será una gran cita!-exclamó Rokubunki mientras Sora le daba golpecitos animosos a Sakarakuza y Hibiki insistía en que jugara un poco en su PSD para relajarse.

-voy al baño- le susurró Wolfram a Yuuri para no interrumpir a los otros chicos. El pelinegro apenas y atinó a responderle. Se sentía… realmente se sentía extraño. Miró sin entender al rubio, una expresión que extrañó a Wolfram pero la necesidad de ir al baño era más interesante en ese momento. Mientras se iba alejando y entre los comentarios de sus amigos, Yuuri sentía que una pequeña crisis interna nacía en él.

Siempre quejándose de él, siempre acusándolo de infiel y enclenque. Y cuando por fin tomaba algo de iniciativa en la relación, salía con que "las primeras CITAS nunca son primeras citas". Si Wolfram pensaba así, entonces ¿qué idea tenía el rubio de la relación que tenían? Lo de actuar como celoso y pegajoso, ¿era solo una farsa?

-oh, Capitán, ya parece repuesto del juego al que lo sometió Wolfram-escuchó hablar a Sora.

-ah, bueno, los hombres somos invulnerables al maltrato recibido por otros hombres- rió confiado el Capitán- no es como si una mujer me rechazara.

-si es así, entonces consideraré seriamente empezar a salir con hombres- volvió escuchar hablar a Sora-¿dónde está Wolfram? cuando venga lo invitaré a salir.

-¡oye! ¡no te vuelvas gay solo porque no sabes tratar a las mujeres! ¡maldito flojo!-le gritó Rokubunki,

-¡suficiente!-gritó Yuuri, indignado por cómo hablaba Sora sobre Wolfram. Claramente sabía que si hubiera puesto de ejemplo a alguien más le hubiera valido madre pero en ese momento, sentía su sangre hirviendo y una gran necesidad de encarar a Wolfram acerca de toda esa verborrea sabionda que había derramado hace unos minutos-¡voy al baño!-exclamó como si se tratara de Napoleón camino a Waterloo.

Los cuatro muchachos miraron Yuuri alejarse caminando de forma energética.

-debe tener muchas ganas de ir- comentó Sakarakuza despreocupadamente.

* * *

-lo siento… Midori…-Shouri no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado. Los hombres en el baño lo miraban raro parado cara a la pared con el celular pegado a la oreja.-es… es una emergencia…si… en realidad lo siento…por favor discúlpame con…

Shouri revisó bien y no tuvo dudas. Midori le había colgado. Marcó de nuevo para llamarla pero el celular no estaba encendido. Pronto, notó que la pared se le ofrecía antojosamente y sin dudarlo comenzó a estrellar la cabeza contra ella.

Cuando Wolfram llegó a la entrada de los baños, un par de tipos salieron con rostros atemorizados-oye, ten cuidado hay un demente dentro-le dijeron mientras apuraban el paso.

Wolfram alzó una ceja y decidió entrar de todas maneras. Adentro, se encontró con Shouri dándose de cabezazos contra la pared.

-¡MIDORI ME ODIA! ¡ME ODIA! !MIDORI ME ODIA! !SABE QUE LE MENTI! !ME COLGO!

-hola, Shouri.

-hola, Wolfram... !MIDORI ME ODIA! !MIDORI ME ODIA!

Wolfram pasó de largo y entró a uno de los baños, mientras estaba ahí adentro llegaban perfectamente los gritos del hermano de Yuuri. –maldita sea, ¡deja de gritar, no es muy cómodo estar en el baño con semejante corito!-le gritó iracundo. Finalmente, obtuvo silencio, aunque la verdad ya había terminado y no le importaba que el mayor reanudara lo que consideraba una estúpida costumbre para quedar en ridículo después de terminar mal con tu novia.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el rostro decididamente desquiciado de Shouri.

-oye…- Wolfram retrocedió ligeramente asombrado-¿qué te pasa?-preguntó entre preocupado e incómodo.

-¡MIDORI!...

-Midori… te dejó ¿no?

-¡lo sabía! ¿lo hizo público? ¿cuántos lo saben ya?-gritó desesperanzado.

-¡idiota! ¡ella no dijo nada! ¡eres tú el que ha estado gritando fuerte como para que se entere todo el parque!- dio una mirada al perdedor del Maou de la Tierra arrodillado en el suelo lamentándose. Bien, quizá sentía algo de empatía por él. Sabía lo que era sufrir por el amor de alguien y temer, día a día, que cualquier cosa que hicieras, lo alejaría de ti.- dime qué pasó, quizá pueda ayudarte en algo…-suspiró.

-¿qué pasó?....- Shouri se puso a repetir la misma oración mientras se levantaba lentamente con cierto aire animalesco hasta quedar finalmente completamente erguido.

Wolfram enarcó las cejas. Seguramente el tipo había demostrado de buenas a primeras qué tan raro era y eso había sido suficiente para ser expectorado por Midori. Pues lo único raro que notaba Wolfram en la cara de Shouri era el gesto de perdedor de perdedores.

Un momento.

Wolfram bajó lentamente la mirada hasta que finalmente…

-¡maldita sea! ¡súbete el cierre!-chilló rojo como un tomate.

-¡está arruinado!

-¡al menos deberías usar ropa interior con unos pantalones así de pegados!

-¡la estaba usando!-gritó Shouri llevando las manos al cielo.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que Wolfram agotó toda clase de teorías por las que el chico no estaba usando ropa interior. Y todas apuntaban a un solo norte.

-¡pervertido…!-le gritó.

-¡no es eso!-se defendió Shouri y de pronto, su mente jaló de la bola de lana del destino y recordó ese detalle-¡fue… tu culpa! ¡la ropa que me puse…me puse la ropa interior equivocada!!estaba tan pequeña que estrangulaba TODO!

-¿Qué mi culpa?-el rostro de Wolfram se contrajo de… una mezcla de sorpresa y asco. Simplemente, era imposible que usara por error la ropa interior de alguien más… era demasiado pulcro para ello y estaba 100% seguro que la ropa que llevaba en ese momento era suya. Simplemente porque siempre revisaba de no ponerse por error la de Yuuri.

-¡no… no mientas Wolfram!-lloriqueó Shouri- ya no me importa nada…-empezó a moquear dándole a entender al demonio que estaba en una crisis existencial. Realmente, Midori significaba mucho para él… y de paso era un completo incompetente social.- solo… déjame sentir que fue el destino el que me hizo esta jugada…-dijo en un tono insistente.

-¿de qué hablas?-el rubio retrocedió más que nervioso al sentir que entendía bien el pedido.

-solo muéstrame el elástico de la cintura… así sabré que esto fue un amargo mal entendido y podré seguir viviendo…-sonrió Shouri con poco encanto.

Wolfram sudó frío. Había dos grandes razones por las que NUNCA se sometería a tal pedido. Primero, porque era tremendamente raro hacer eso en un baño público con el hermano de Yuuri. Segundo, y razón mayor según él. La ropa que llevaba no era de Shouri. Si este se enteraba, tendría que averiguar dónde estaba el puente más cercano para llegar antes que el mayor y evitar un suicidio estúpido.

-¡olvídate Shouri! ¡Simplemente has perdido la razón! ¡Por alguna maldita razón estás demasiado desesperado por agradarle a la familia de Midori! ¡Mira yo entiendo eso…!

-¡tú no entiendes nada!-le interrumpió Shouri-¡cómo va a entender algo un bishounen que puede tener a quien desee con solo chasquear los dedos!... no entiendes como es vivir sintiendo que eres juzgado por todo el mundo, que se te estereotipa de una forma y que sientes que nunca habrá alguien que te apreciará por cómo eres realmente… ¡yo… solo quería que este día fuera perfecto! ¡y mira cómo termina!

Wolfram dudó unos segundos. Se sentía molesto por sentir como era prejuzgado por Shouri pero también identificado con esos sentimientos. Sin embargo, bastaron esos segundos de duda para que el mayor terminara sobre él con un rostro más patético que intimidante.

* * *

Yuuri miró su reloj. Wolfram llevaba media hora en los baños y eso era raro. Decidió dejar su puesto de vigilancia junto a un árbol y se acercó a los servicios. Antes de poder decidir si esperaba un poco más o si entraba, dos voces familiares en tonos discordantes lo atrajeron al interior.

-¡¿contento?!- escuchó decir Yuuri a Wolfram mientras observaba, horrorizado, a Shouri arrodillado frente a Wolfram con las manos en la parte delantera de sus pantalones…

Antes que Shouri pudiera decir algo, sintió una fuerte energía golpearlo de costado, y con las justas pudo eludir otro ataque más que terminó haciendo que uno de los caños estallara y el agua comenzara a bañar el suelo del lugar.

-¡Yuuri!- gritó Wolfram sin embargo se quedó quieto y nervioso. El aura de su prometido había cambiado, tornándose aún más fuerte que durante el incidente en el maid café.

-¡QUE MIERDA LE ESTABAS HACIENDO A WOLFRAM! ¡TU, MI PROPIO HERMANO!-gritó Yuuri comenzando a liberar su maryoku de forma desmedida.

-¡YUU CHAN! ¡NO ESTOY PARA ESTO!-le gritó Shouri con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡NO TE BASTA CON TENER A TU MUJER COMO PARA IR EN BUSCA DE LO QUE ES MIO!-siguió en tono amenazante el menor de los Shibuya.

-¡DEJA DE HABLARME EN ESE TONO!-ladró Shouri, en esos momentos estaba de tan mal humor que el diálogo razonable se había ido por la borda- ¡NO SE QUE TE PASA ULTIMAMENTE! ¡ESE CHICO TE HA CAMBIADO!

-¡EL UNICO QUE HA CAMBIADO ERES TU!-le amenazó Yuuri-¡NO TIENES PERMITIDO TOCAR A MI PROMETIDO! ¡ANDA Y DESCARGATE CON TUS JUEGUITOS INMUNDOS O CON ESA HUMANA…

¡PLAF!

Antes que Shouri pudiera reaccionar ante esas duras palabras, una mano blanca y fuerte golpeó con fuerza una de las mejillas de Yuuri.

El chico perdió el control y el maryouku se fue dosificando, lentamente Yuuri comenzó a sentirse raro y tonto. Recordaba perfectamente lo que acababa de decir. Hace un buen tiempo que él y su otro lado, el Maou, habían empezado a fusionarse y sabía que la actitud del otro era simplemente la reacción más profunda de su mismo ser.

Y su mismo ser era quien había empezado a atacar con duras palabras a su propio hermano. Sin embargo…

-¡Yuuri!-escuchó esa voz que de un momento a otro, de la nada es más, le había cambiado la vida por completo hasta convertirla en un total caos.

-¡Yuu chan!-se acercó Shouri a su hermano tomándole el rostro para mirarlo con cuidado y luego suspiró aliviado-ya estás bien, qué alivio.

Sin embargo para Yuuri no resulto alivio cuando atinó a mirar hacia el suelo y…

-¡antes que digas nada!-intervino Wolfram-¡Shouri malogró el cierre de su pantalón, por alguna razón que ni yo sé, no lleva ropa interior, tuvo que terminar la cita con Midori y su familia para evitar vergüenza pública y me lo encontré aquí hecho un perdedor dispuesto a encontrar consuelo si comprobaba que nos pusimos las ropas interiores del otro.

Yuuri no supo qué decir o qué hacer. Miró a los dos chicos frente a él con ojos perdidos y luego la imagen de Shouri arrodillado frente a Wolfram lo asaltó y una furia desordenada se apoderó de él.

-¡las primeras citas no son verdaderas citas!-le increpó al demonio-¡acaso haces esas cosas sin necesidad de una cita!-siguió gritándole.

Shouri no entendía nada pero sintió que tenía el deber de estar de lado de Wolfram, por alguna razón Yuuri no pareció entender que todo era un malentendido-Yuu chan, escucha, fue todo un error, solo quería ver si la ropa interior que él llevaba era la mía… yo lo obligué…

-y dime, ¿acaso esto que estamos teniendo…qué mierda es para ti?- el rostro de Yuuri se sentía furioso y triste, las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos como si se estuvieran conteniendo desde hace mucho mientras imágenes de todos los momentos en que había estado comportándose extraño desde hace un año o más lo atacaban-¡claro, seguro para ti actuar como el lord mocoso dominante y celoso era solo costumbre! ¿No? ¡Seguramente para ti esto no era más que un juego de niños!

-Yuuri… no…-Wolfram abrió los ojos asombrado.

-¡el señor Experimentado, podría decir qué mierda tenemos para que así yo deje de hacer el ridículo pensando que en verdad te preocupa algo nuestra relación!-siguió Yuuri.

-¿relación?- Wolfram tragó duro y se sonrojó. Sabía de los ataques de celos del pelinegro pero, hasta ese momento, solo se atrevía a creer que se trataba de una reacción inmadura e inconsciente de Yuuri a sentimientos que recién empezaba a desarrollar por él, un demonio de pésimo carácter. No tenía idea de que Yuuri estuviera considerando que ellos tenían siquiera algo como una relación más cercana que la amistad.

-¡ah! ¡Entonces es así! ¿No?-ladró Yuuri- ¡esto no era más que un juego para ti! ¡Seguro que parte de ese reino de las apariencias que los de tu clase juegan! ¡Vamos a hacer que todos piensen que tengo algo con el Maou! ¡Incluso que el enclenque se lo crea! Pero saben, ¡en realidad no puedo tener nada con alguien tan patético, enclenque, débil y ridículo como él!

Wolfram se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de cubrir su asombro al oír todo eso. De pronto, Yuuri no era el chico de siempre pero tampoco era el Maou. Simplemente, lucía como un Yuuri presa de un ataque de nervios.

-Yuu chan…-trató de intervenir Shouri cuando escuchó desde afuera la voz de Midori y Wolfram sintió que el mayor de los hermanos iba a caer en otra crisis.

En ese momento no podía darse el lujo de tratar con dos Maous patéticos así que simplemente se desató la chaqueta negra que llevaba en la cintura y se la entregó a Shouri.

-ya tienes una excusa-le dijo señalando a Yuuri-dile a Midori que no está bien y que tienes que quedarte aquí… cúbrete con esto y convéncela que regrese con su familia.

Shouri asintió sin decir palabra alguna dando una mirada de pena a su pequeño hermano que ahora respiraba con dificultad.

-¿seguro estarás bien?-le preguntó a Wolfram en la salida del baño.

El rubio asintió y el mayor salió.

Yuuri apenas y le lanzó una mirada a su hermano y volvió a clavar sus ojos sobre el rubio.

-¿te comió la lengua el gato?-sonrió con ironía.-¡no puedo creer que el Grandioso Wolfram Von Biele…

Yuuri abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió los brazos del chico rodearle el cuello y el resto de su cuerpo pegado contra el suyo. Sin embargo no pudo reaccionar a eso ni a lo que se vino a continuación.

Esos labios cálidos y temblorosos que se posaron sobre los suyos y dos manos familiares bajaron hasta abrigar sus ya ardientes mejillas.

Lentamente, sintió como su arrítmico corazón comenzaba otra balada descontrolada. Pero esta vez ya no por la ira sino por la sorpresa y la emoción del instante.

Cuando Wolftam sintió que el poder de Yuuri había vuelto a la armonía, con lentitud se separó de él solo unos centímetros. Suficientes para que sus ojos se clavaran sobre los de su prometido con ternura.

-Yuuri…-susurró pero esta vez fue el pelinegro quien no lo dejó continuar.

Lo jaló nuevamente profundizando el beso y rompiendo la muralla de los labios. Podía sentir el calor invadir ambos cuerpos, las manos recorrerse, la fricción de sus ropas y la humedad de sus bocas…

Y de pronto, mientras empezaban a retroceder, unos chapoteos acompañaron pequeños gemidos de sus gargantas. Un paso, otro paso y de pronto…

-¡está resbaloso!-exclamó Wolfram mientras se sujetaba a Yuuri.

-¡ah! ¡No lo puedo creer!-Yuuri también se sujetó de Wolfram, ambos tratando de encontrar balance-¡he destruido propiedad pública, ataqué a mi hermano, te grité!-chilló en un repentino ataque de conciencia.

-¡deja de quejarte, Yuuri! ¡salgamos de aquí antes que…!-empezó a decir Wolfram tratando de dar un paso pero entonces tropezó con pedazos del lavabo y ambos chicos terminaron en el suelo.

Yuuri se levantó de inmediato con la incómoda sensación de su ropa mojada.-¡vaya día!-decidió que para el caso lo más lógico era reír… pero todo su positivismo se fue al tacho cuando notó que Wolfram seguía en el suelo.-¡Wolf!-exclamó acercándose tratando de ayudarle a levantarse.

-¡no! ¡Yuuri! ¡duele!-gimió el chico sujetándose el brazo.

Mientras el pelinegro se arrodillaba, sin importarle ya ensuciarse más, para ayudar a su prometido, se repetía que esta cita no podía estar arruinada porque "las primeras citas nunca eran las primeras citas…".

* * *

**Hola a todas, por aquí un nuevo capi. !Por fin hubo beso! Pero, quizá la trama vuelva a someter el beso a un segundo plano por lo que se viene después. :p Ya verán. Para quien preguntó por el misterioso hombre del cine, pues ya sabrán quién es en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *


	12. Las vicisitudes de un niño bonito I

Sentado en el enorme sofá junto a la ventana de la blanca habitación, lo único que Yuuri podía hacer era culparse. Era tanta su auto reprimenda, que estaba abstraído del mundo. Por fortuna, sus amigos le hacían compañía a Wolfam porque si no, esa hubiera sido una incómoda habitación con silencio impertinente.

Lo había arruinado todo. Había dejado que sus celos lo dominaran y, de nuevo, aunque los testigos se hicieran los ciegos y sordos (como en otras ocasiones fueron Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, Yozak y medio castillo), estaba empezando a darse cuenta de la gran diferencia entre los celos de Wolfram y los que él mismo poseía. Por culpa de su actitud había provocado que él terminara así.

Postrado en una cama, con una bata blanca que solo resaltaba sus hermosos ojos verdes y sus dorados cabellos, además las vendas en el brazo derecho y las dos puntadas que había recibido cerca a la ceja izquierda, Wolfram miraba desinteresadamente a los muchachos a su alrededor. Yuuri se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sin preocuparse de ser notado. Realmente, volvió a pensarlo, lo había arruinado.

Ahora, con Wolfram en esa situación, lo menos que podía hacer como hombre, era aceptar que Sí, tenía sentimientos por él y esos sentimientos, aún no quería especificarlos, lo hacían hacer y decir cosas extrañas.

-aquí está- oyó hablar a Hibiki.

-pero, tonto, se supone que no puede usar el brazo para jugar eso- ese era el tono de reprimenda de Rokubunki.

-no es ningún problema, Wolfram, este es un juego hentai muy simple, solo tienes que mover el cursor una vez para seleccionar la respuesta y dos veces para decir que sí, como las chicas son fáciles…

-¡por qué le estás dando un juego hentai para que se entretenga!-le gritó de nuevo Rokubunki.

-¡bueno, yo tengo unas porno con actores reales!- y ese… era Sora.

-Wolfram no necesita esas cosas por ahora- asiendo acopio de todo su autocontrol, Yuuri se levantó esbozando una turbia sonrisa que hizo que sus tres amigos retrocedieran algo intimidados.

Sakarakuza se había mantenido en silencio desde que entraron a la habitación. Observando atentamente al rubio y Shibuya. –Wolfram necesita descansar chicos, mañana podremos venir para visitarle- dijo con ese tono que usaba para las prácticas y con el cual nadie nunca ponía un pero.

Rokubunki se extrañó de la actitud de su Capitán pero algo en su interior le hizo entender que el joven de intercambio y Shibuya necesitaban estar solas… por la razón que fuera y que él la verdad no entendía.-sí, Capitán- dijo- nos vemos mañana, Wolfram, cuídate- sonrió y tomando a sus dos amigos de los cuellos de las chaquetas los sacó de la habitación sin darles tiempo siquiera a despedirse.

-como dije, Shibuya, para cualquier cosa, puedes contar con nosotros- agregó Sakarakuza cerrando la puerta tras salir del lugar.

* * *

-¿ya podemos irnos a casa?- preguntó Wolfram luego de una pausa de la salida de los chicos.

-lo siento, Wolf… tenemos que esperar a que venga el doctor- repuso Yuuri sin poder dirigirle la mirada al rubio.

Este notó la actitud nerviosa y triste de su prometido y dejó a un lado su principal preocupación sabiendo que hacer sentir mal al enclenque no lo haría sentirse mejor- Yuuri, esto fue un accidente, pon mejor cara o no estaré bien.-claro que no fueron las mejores palabras para decirle pero fueron las que pensó de inmediato.

-perdona…

Wolfram alzó su mano sana deteniendo a Yuuri, este notó las cejas rubias arquearse en un seño fruncido, idéntico al de Gwendal. –y deja de decir eso, por favor- soltó- ya te dije que no es tu culpa…

-fui yo quien rompió esos lavabos…- repuso Yuuri sonrojándose con fuerza. Había revelado el pecado, aunque no era un secreto pero no se atrevía a revelar la razón detrás del pecado… aunque tampoco era un secreto para Wolfram.

-lo sé, enclenque- sonrió el rubio, un poco menos molesto y hasta algo halagado por las recientes explosiones que tenía el pelinegro- debes recordar que yo llevo 90 años aprendiendo a manejar mi marioku, en cambio tú llevas poco más de dos años, es normal que en situaciones extremas aún no puedas controlarte. –y no agregó nada más, no dijo cuál había sido esa situación extrema, no había necesidad de hacerlo. Podía adivinar por el semblante del chico, que este estaba dándose cuenta por sí mismo.

Yuuri suspiró, no tenía sentido que siguiera culpándose. Porque, eso solo lo haría un egoísta encaprichado en encerrarse en su sentimiento de culpa y que todos lo reconocieran de ese modo. Lo importante era hacer sentir bien a Wolfram y, por más sonrojo que le provocara, sabía que había cosas buenas qué sacar de ese accidente.

-…esto…- Yuuri se levantó y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, la abrió, sacó la cabeza a fuera, luego la metió de nuevo y cerró la puerta. Cuando se giró hacia Wolfram, el demonio notó al joven rey aún más sonrojado. Yuuri avanzó a trancos hasta la cama y con cuidado se sentó a un lado, suficientemente cerca para que su rostro quedara a pocos centímetros del sentado y asombrado Wolfram.

-¿Yuuri?- alzó una ceja el joven mazoku.

Este se limitó a rascarse la cabeza en un vano intento de relajarse un poco y que el chico no notara su nerviosismo.

-¿y bien?- insistió el rubio alzando aún más la ceja. Yuuri notó entonces los dos hilos que cerraban la herida del otro lado de la frente y arrugó el seño sin poder evitar que la culpa le callera de nuevo.-está bien, Yuuri- sonrió el demonio tomando esa mejilla canela con su mano bueno. Para lo cual tuvo que alargar su brazo y llegar hasta esa cabeza torpe.

Al contacto con esa suave mano que también era muy buena para dar buenos golpes, Yuuri se sonrojó de nuevo pero decidió que tenía que ser sincero con Wolfram. Sabía que en este caso, su sinceridad quizá contentaría al chico.

-yo…- suspiró el pelinegro decidiendo seguir hasta el final-quería disculparme por…- tragó duro- el ataque…- su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía como si estuviese corriendo una maratón perseguido de dragones que eran perseguidos a su vez por cazadores furtivos perseguidos además por Gwendal y la sociedad protectora de animales de Shin Makoku-…de…ce…los… que tuve en los baños- dijo finalmente y de pronto se sintió parado en medio del planeta Tierra y a su alrededor todos sus conocidos le aplaudían diciéndole "felicidades". De inmediato sacudió ligeramente su cabeza pensando que quizá él también le estaba agarrando mucha manía a animes viejos. Además, no se trataba en ningún caso de un paso definitivo para él. Era solo un pequeño gateo en lo que avizoraba la aún misteriosa relación que tenía con el demonio.

-¿te disculpas por haber hecho una escena?- bromeó el rubio sin darle tiempo a Yuuri a replicar. Con fuerza suficiente jaló del cuello de la camisa el rostro del chico.

Yuuri sintió sus orejas quemar con fuerza, estaba ton colorado que probablemente hasta sus riñones estarían sonrojados. Y además, un agradable calor perturbador se apoderaba de su vientre mientras los labios entreabiertos del rubio se terminaban de pegar a los suyos.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo. Justo donde se habían quedado. Pero ahora Yuuri no podía temer por algún peligro. Además, era lo que ambos necesitaban para pasar ese mal sabor de boca que les había traído el reciente escendente, iridiscene… Yuuri no encontraba que la palabra correcta en su mente era accidente, porque esta se estaba comenzando a ir por las alturas mientras las dos bocas empezaban un desordenado encuentro junto a sus lenguas. Apenas se dio cuenta que había empezado a empujar a Wolfram contra el colchón sin oposición alguna hasta que repentinamente el demonio se movió incómodo y lo apartó.

-…lo siento Wolf…-empezó a disculparse creyendo que había sido poco apropiado hacer eso en esa situación y maldiciéndose por su falta de tacto.

-llama al médico, Yuuri- fue la respuesta del demonio. Cosa que le extrañó, no hubo un grito, un insulto o algo así de por medio.

-Wolf, ¿estás bien?- Yuuri colocó una mano en el hombro del muchacho que ocultaba su rostro y tenía el brazo herido pegado a su pecho- ¿qué tienes, te duele algo?

-¡solo llama al médico!- le gritó entonces Wolfram alzando su rostro y mostrándole un brillo en los ojos verdes muy distinto a otras veces. Yuuri se quedó perplejo, asombrado por la reacción del chico y también por esa sensación que los ojos le transmitieron.

Para su suerte, alguien tocó la puerta en el preciso momento que se levantaba.

-¡Wolf-chan!-entró exclamando Miko. Wolfram ni se quejó ante ese despliegue de cariño. Aunque, su mirada, para preocupación de Yuuri seguía siendo la misma.

-Yuu-chan, ¿Cómo están?-preguntó por su parte Shouma, entrando junto a Shouri. Quien ahora lucía puestos unos nuevos vaqueros, más holgados y con botones y cierres.

-Murata se fue a Shin Makoku- repuso el hermano mayor.-dijo que trataría de ser lo más protocolar posible.

-gracias, Shouri- asintió Yuuri mientras detrás de ellos aparecía un hombre en capa blanca con el rostro perfecto como un doctor de la TV, solo que real.

-joven Bielefeld, ¿cómo se siente?- en cuanto pronunció esas palabras, la familia Shibuya se paró a un lado en silencio.- ¿el corte en la frente no le molesta?

-el corte no me molesta-soltó Wolfram con laconismo.

-¿y cómo siente el brazo?

-a decir verdad- y Yuuri notó la tensión en el tono del chico- lo siento adormecido.

Tampoco le gustó el gesto serio del médico que se acercó de inmediato a Wolfram y le retiró los vendajes. Palpó todo el brazo del chico, donde había una fuerte hinchazón con una coloración distinta que en los días siguientes se tornaría a un tono agresivo morado propio de los golpes fuertes.

-¿cómo siente la mano?-siguió preguntando el médico.

-siento un fuerte hormigueo y una fuerte tensión en la palma cuando trato de mover la mano- contestó Wolfram.

-¿algún dolor en esa zona?

-si me doliera no me preocuparía tanto- contestó de nuevo el rubio.

Y entonces, Yuuri entendió la actitud del chico y recordó de nuevo las palabras de Jeffrey. Wolfram era bueno para decir lo que pensaba pero lo que sentía…

Sentía miedo pero no lo iba a externar con facilidad.

* * *

-oh, Wolfy- Miko olvidó por completo toda distancia política entre ella y el rubio y cuando el médico se fue simplemente se sentó a su lado y recostó al chico en su pecho. El rubio no objetó nada aunque su sonrojo hablaba por él.

-vamos mamá, no te pongas así, al menos sabemos que es una buena noticia- suspiró Shouri consciente que todos en esa habitación ya eran hombres que no necesitaban de los arrumacos de sus mamis… al menos no evidenciarlo.

-Wolfram- le sonrió Shouma con esa sonrisa paternal que él nunca había tenido para sí pero que conocía por otros- todo estará bien, si seguimos al pie de la letra las indicaciones del doctor y tomamos la rehabilitación con seriedad no habrá ningún problema con tu mano derecha.

-ah… sí- asintió el rubio.

Yuuri se limitó a mirarlo sentado nuevamente el sofá. Notaba a Wolfram más tranquilo pero algo en su actitud no había cambiado. Seguía con miedo. Pero ¿a qué obedecía ese miedo? Lo pensó mejor y recapacitó que era lógico, la incertidumbre siempre perseguía a la gente. Y además, Wolfram necesitaba de esa mano más que nada en el mundo. Para la vida diaria, para combatir, para montar a caballo, para invocar a la magia, para sujetarlo con fuerza cuando tropezaba.

Se imaginó así mismo en lugar de Wolfram y pensó que en ese caso el demonio no se abría limitado a verlo con ojos de gallo traumado, habría tomado manos en el asunto y ayudado desde el primer instante. Habría preguntado sin cesar, amenazado sin cesar y ordenado sin cesar. Todo por el bien de su prometido.

-bien… creo que es hora de que nos preparemos para irnos- se encontró diciendo Yuuri.

-¿disculpe, joven Bielefeld?- escucharon la puerta abrirse en ese momento y vieron entrar a cinco enfermeras, aunque notaron risitas y chillidos afuera que les hizo entender que habrían como diez mujeres de blanco en el pasillo.

-¿pasa algo?- Shouma se acercó al pequeño grupito, la enfermera que hablaba miró a sus amigas y como dándose valor adelantó un paso.

-el Doctor lo pensó mejor y cree que sería conveniente para el joven Bielefeld quedarse en el hospital por esta semana. De esta forma podrá ser monitoreado al milímetro y no tendrá que hacer ningún esfuerzo con su mano- sonrió la enfermera mirando de reojo al rubio y sonrojándose.

-pero, el Doctor dijo que no era una lesión seria… ¿acaso?- Shouma se llevó una mano a la nuca, en un gesto tan propio de Yuuri, que Wolfram se dio cuenta cómo sería el chico de viejo.

-no tiene nada serio, pero es mejor que se quede para cuidarlo bien- insistió la enfermera.

Hubo un breve silencio de perplejidad, en el cual la familia Shibuya se lanzó miradas curiosas y se podía sentir la respiración contenida de las enfermeras dentro y fuera del cuarto.

-si es por el bien de Wolfram, creo que es mejor hacerles caso…- habló finalmente Yuuri.

Y se pudo escuchar un suspiro general que hizo que Wolfram se llevara la mano sana a la frente… Como si esa escena no le fuera ajena para nada.

-¡Genial!-chilló la enfermera para luego aclararse la garganta y recuperar la formalidad de su profesión- entonces, el joven Bielefeld queda en nuestras manos, pueden irse tranquilos.

-oh, sí… muchas gracias, Señorita- sonrió Shouma haciéndole una seña a su familia para marcharse.

Solo Yuuri se quedó sentado como piedra en el sofá.

-Yuu chan, ya nos tenemos que ir, debemos dejar que Wolf chan descanse- le llamó Miko.

Pero el pelinegro no pareció procesar esas palabras hasta que el demonio le habló.

-vamos Yuuri, tienes que descansar también, no has tenido tiempo de cambiarte las ropas y no quiero que te enfermes.

-ah… sí…sí- el joven se encontró parado y comenzó a caminar para quedarse de nuevo congelado en medio de la habitación.

¿Qué debería hacer? Si se tratara de Murata el que estaba en la cama simplemente le habría dicho ¡nos vemos mañana! Pero, era Wolfram de quien hablaba. Y no era el Wolfram al que negaba antes, sino el chico por el que sentía algo y a quien ya había besados dos veces ese día además de golpearle un brazo y cortarle una ceja… de casualidad… también.

Wolfram, y todos los presentes, notaron la presión en Yuuri. El demonio sintió tanta ternura por el enclenque que decidió dejárselo pasar por el día presente-¡ya, sal de aquí!- le dijo con una sonrisa- ¡pero te espero mañana temprano!

-¡ah! ¡sí!-chilló Yuuri corriendo hacia la puerta. Una vez afuera, el pelinegro pudo ver cómo las enfermeras se despabilaban pretendiendo que no habían estado reunidas todas ahí hace unos segundos.

Y mientras Shouma hablaba en recepción sobre las cuentas que pagar, Yuuri se puso a pensar en si debía quedarse en el hospital.

-no seas tonto Yuu chan, Wolfram está en buenas manos- trató de reconfortarle su hermano.

-es cierto Yuu chan, solo los familiares de gente con enfermedades serias o recién operadas se quedan a pasar la noche- dijo su madre.

-no se preocupen- el Doctor, que había llegado a la recepción hacía pocos segundos, decidió que era mejor reconfortar a la preocupada familia, la cual parecía tener un cariño muy familiar por el guapo extranjero- las enfermeras me pidieron que dejara que Wolfram se quedara y todas ellas cuidarán de él con mucho esmero. Nunca antes había tenido una petición así.

-¿eh? Pensamos que usted fue quien pidió su internamiento…- repuso Shouri sorprendido.

-oh, no, digo, no lo creí necesario pero… tampoco me opongo a que el Joven Bielefeld alegre este hospital con su presencia- sonrió el Doctor despidiéndose enseguida.

-¡Kyaaa!- chilló Miko entendiendo el asunto por completo.

Shouri se quedó pasmado mirando al Doctor quien tenía una expresión entre estar feliz por tener a Wolfram ahí y sentirse a salvo por no haber puesto en descontento a las enfermeras. De in mediato, por el rabillo del ojo vio a su hermano menor.

Enfermeras… Enfermeras… Enfermeras en todos los tamaños, formas y colores… atendiendo especialmente, sumisamente, amorosamente a Wolfram. Y había muchas pelinegras de bonitos ojos azabache en el grupo… con pieles canela… con TRAJES DE ENFERMERA. Y ÉL no era tonto… Wolfram siempre le había dicho que un hombre de verdad (sin importar su opción sexual) no podía dejar de ver los trajes de enfermera como fetiche… Pero, Yuuri siempre se imaginó, aunque no le gustaba la idea, que eso se refería a Wolfram imaginándolo a él con el traje (o viceversa).

-¡increíble! ¡este descuento es más de lo que nos dan con nuestro seguro!-exclamó Shouma con una gran sonrisa-¡Shouri, gracias por decirle a Bob!

-de hecho papá, aún no logro comunicarme con él- susurró Shouri tratando que su hermano no escuchara.

-bueno, entonces ¿nos vamos a casa?- Miko llamó a su hijo menor, quien, para variar estaba petrificado en medio de recepción.

-¿tienes las esponjas?

-sí y este shampoo de aroma a fresas.

-y este jabón es para pieles muy delicadas.

-¡yo tengo las toallas! ¡traje muchas!

-¡y una secadora de cabello!

Cinco enfermeras pasaron por su lado en dirección a la habitación del rubio.

-¡YO ME QUEDO! ¡ME QUEDO A DORMIR AQUÍ!-chilló Yuuri mientras Miko detenía la puerta de salida y Shouri y Shoma sacaban cargando al pequeño benjamín de la familia.

-una familia muy amorosa- sonrió el Doctor.

-el joven Bielefeld debe sentirse como en casa con gente así a su lado- repuso una enfermera.

* * *

No podía dormir. Así que tomó otra revista de la gran pila de revistas que las enfermeras tuvieron la gentileza de traerle. De hecho, estaba acostumbrado a esos mimos. Siempre había sido consciente de su encanto y sabía cuándo utilizarlo a su favor. Y, aunque adorara a Yuuri, realmente quería ponerse sano por lo que, si además de un buen tratamiento tenía a su favor a las mujeres que le ayudarían con ello, una que otra sonrisa angelical no le haría daño.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud en ese momento. Wolfram observó con indiferencia aunque sabía que no era una enfermera.

-ah, eres tú- dijo el hombre alto y rubio.

-¿entonces ese es tu estilo de vestir?-soltó en tono mordaz Wolfram.

El hombre se miró así mismo, vestido con una bata de hospital-no es que me guste andar vestido con poca ropa, sucede simplemente que no tengo mucha.

-ah- repuso Wolfram volviendo a la lectura de su revista. Pensó que su actitud fría incomodaría al extraño pero este lo ignoró en la misma proporción acercándose al armario, abriéndolo y metiéndose dentro para luego cerrar la puerta.

El chico parpadeó tratando de ocultar su curiosidad. Suspiró fuerte. En la Tierra, había aprendido, la gente era más extraña que los humanos en su mundo. Logró continuar con su lectura por quince minutos hasta que alguien tocó la puerta. Esta vez sí era una enfermera.

-disculpe molestarlo tan tarde- susurró la enfermera junto a una mujer a su lado. No era japonesa, para empezar mediría como 1.82 y su cabello era rojo mientras su rostro blanco estaba salpicado de pecas. Tampoco era muy joven, tendría unos treinta y tantos años, bien llevados en lo guapa que era.

-disculpe- dijo la mujer- ¿no ha visto a usted a un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos verdes…?- de inmediato, guardó silencio y pegó sus ojos grises en Wolfram. Suspiró rendida- disculpe la molestia… creo que no está aquí.

La enfermera se despidió aconsejándole a Wolfram que fuera a dormir para que mañana su brazo se sintiera mejor. El chico asintió con una sonrisa y la enfermera se fue flotando del lugar.

Wolfram leyó por otros quince minutos más. Entonces dejó la revista sobre la mesa de noche y apagó las luces. Con cuidado se acomodó en la cama y se cubrió. Mientras el sueño comenzaba a embargarlo con un suave arrullo de las hojas moviéndose fuera, escuchó vagamente la puerta del armario abrirse.

-buenas noches- dijo en la semiinconsciencia de su sueño al sentir al hombre deslizarse hacia la salida.

-buenas noches, mocoso- contestó el desconocido saliendo y cerrando la puerta con suma delicadeza.

-y buenas noches a ti… enclenque-susurró por último Wolfram antes de caer dormido.

* * *

**Un besito en este capítulo, ¿Qué le deparará a Yuuri el futuro? ¿quién es el misterioso hombre que salió del closet? ¿qué es lo que le preocupa realmente a Wolfram acerca de su lesión?**

**Esto y mucho más en el siguiente episodio de Un Mazoku celoso: Murata regresó con Conrad a la Tierra, los amigos de Yuuri sospechan que algo le pasa a Sakarakuza, ¡ha estado muy serio últimamente! ¿Qué, Sora es un mazoku?**


	13. Un paso adelante, dos atrás

Yuuri se restregó los ojos cuando se vio en una ventana de la entrada del hospital. Se había levantado muy temprano y eso que se despertó varias veces en la noche con sueños relacionados a una enfermera villana que repentinamente secuestraba a Wolfram y lo llevaba a lo alto de una torre a la que debía acceder por el complicado medio de saltar barriles que le lanzaban monos.

Decidió ir al baño, donde se lavó la cara y se peinó. Debió hacerle caso a Miko acerca de arreglarse un poco antes de visitar a Wolf o al menos esperarla a ella para que fueran. Pero no quiso hacerlo. Después de soñar con esa endemoniada enfermera, ni se dio tiempo para tomar algo de desayuno.

El olor de hospital no le agradaba, pero pensó que al menos esto era algo normal en cualquier persona, a Wolfram tampoco le gustaban estos sitios y en Shin Makoku la enfermería, a pesar de ser un lugar visitado con cierta periodicidad por ser un chico hiperactivo y, había que confesarlo, tosco; no contaba en su lista de sitios preferidos. La diferencia entre Shin Makoku y Japón era sutil y verde. La general Gisela no habitaba los pasillos de los hospitales nipones, pero las otras criaturas que lo pululaban hacían extrañar al pelinegro el mundo demoníaco. En Japón había terribles arpías vestidas de ángeles llamadas enfermeras que habían clavado sus fauces en su prometido. Camino a la habitación del chico, rogaba que ninguna de esas mujeres, o varias de ellas, estuvieran dándole un baño de esponja. Aunque lo dudaba. Wolfram era un chico pudoroso con las mujeres. Con los hombres no, después de todo estaba en una zona común. Pero con mujeres, lo sabía bien, Wolfram era penoso. Aunque también era una mezcla de miedo. Recordó una vez en que Conrad y Wolfram terminaron en una zanja, de modo que tuvieron que darse un baño en el río cercano. Para su suerte, el lugar estaba lleno de jovencitas jugueteando y en cuanto vieron a Wolfram desnudo y en el agua, se acercaron. Y casi pudo jurar que escuchó la melodía de "Tiburón" en ese instante como banda sonora. Si no fuera por Conrad, dudaba que Wolfram hubiera detenido su maryoku. El hecho es que, era pudoroso con las mujeres (cuando no las espantaba si se le acercaban demasiado a su prometido) y eso jugaba a su favor.

-y por suerte le gusto…-susurró Yuuri sudando frío. Se sentía una treintañera celosa espiando a su prometido con esas ideas en la cabeza. Y agitó su mente para disipar aquellas alucinaciones al llegar a destino.

-apúrate- escuchó de pronto una voz masculina y extraña en el interior de la habitación. No parecía ser la del doctor o de alguno de los internos, es más sonaba poco japonesa.

-espera, espera- respondió Wolfram.

-te demoras demasiado.

-está bien, de Hunter x Hunter ¿cierto?... entonces diría Gon.

-¿en serio?

-sí, sin duda el que más le caería a pelo sería Gon Freaks.

- Son Goku, Gon Freaks, Naruto… ¿qué clase de enclenque es ese chico para parecerse a esos personajes?

-bueno, es poniéndonos en cada situación ¿no? Sería aburrido decir "no hay semejanzas" en todos los casos.

-y ¿si fuera Gintama por ejemplo?

-oh, esa la pones difícil…- Yuuri entrecerró los ojos y alzó una ceja. ¿En qué andaban perdiendo el tiempo Wolfram y la voz extranjera? Por el tono meditabundo del rubio, dedujo que incluso se estaba tomando el tiempo de reflexionar la respuesta.

-según me has hablado de Yuuri sería hmmm… ¿Sakamoto?-preguntó el desconocido, el rostro de Yuuri se contrajo en una mueca ridícula.

-¿Sakamoto?- escuchó a Wolfram burlarse.

-"bien hecho, Wolf, ¿cómo se atreve ese tío a compararme con un personaje tan despreocupado y torpe?"-asintió Yuuri.

-no irás a decir Gintoki ¿eh?

-¡claro que no! ¡si te dije que sería más como Shinji Ikari, ¿de dónde sacas que sería como Gintoki?

-"¿Shinji Ikari? ¡qué crees que soy, Wolfram!, ¿alguna clase de emo-aventurero de buen corazón"?-se quejó Yuuri en pensamientos.

-bueno, bueno, yo diría que Shinpachi Shimura, es el que más se acerca sobre todo en lo enclenque.

-"¿QUE?"-gritó mentalmente el pelinegro-"Wolfram, me vez como un megane nerd, un megane nerd, espera yo ni uso gafas"

-¿y tú quién serías?... espera, ya sé, Kagura.

-"!exacto, exacto, es como esa mocosa malcriada, de mal temperamento, mandona y criticona!"-se quejó Yuuri.

-oh, yo no soy desaseado ni vulgar como ella- escuchó el tono de voz mandón de Wolfram- pensaba más en Hijikata.

-hmmm, no se te ve del tipo que se haga adicto a las cosas… y si fuera un cosplay te tocaría pintarte el pelo de negro…

-no es gran drama, siempre he querido ver cómo luciría de pelinegro.

-sí, yo también lo he pensado… pero no sé qué personaje me caería bien.

-a ti te caería bien un cosplay de Alucard de Hellsing… aún si eres rubio como yo tienes un sentido del humor…

-¿COSPLAY?- Yuuri tiró la puerta y entró en la habitación con el seño fruncido-¿vas a hacer que me ponga gafas para un concurso de cosplay?

-¡Yuuri! ¡qué temprano viniste!-sonrió Wolfram ante la intempestiva entrada. El pelinegro perdió todo viso de indignación en cuanto dos pares de ojos profundamente verdes lo analizaron. Estaba acostumbrado a las esmeraldas de su prometido pero esa otra…

-¡¿tú no eras el pervertido del cine de la otra vez?!-señaló al hombre alto y rubio.

-¿Yuuri, cierto?- preguntó este a Wolfram señalando al japonés.

Wolfram asintió- Yuuri Shibuya, Erick Maria Zuse- presentó.

-"¿María?"-repitió el pelinegro con curiosidad, olvidando brevemente temas que lo habían hecho sentir usado como "cosplay y un acosador en la habitación de Wolfram"-¿ese no es?

-nombre de mujer- repuso el Erick. Y por el tono, pudo adivinar que más de una vez la gente le habría hecho bromas al sujeto acerca del tema.

-¡Yuuri!-le alzó la voz el demonio-¡es de mala educación hacer ese tipo de observaciones a la gente!- luego de gritarle a mil por hora, cosa que demostraba que lo que tenía mal era solo un brazo, dedicó una mirada a Erick- solo por esto, podría compararlo con Kondo o Zura.

-¿eh? ¿cómo me sugieres para algo así? ¿yo no podría hacer cosplay de Isao Kondo de Gintama? ¡Sakarakuza está preparado para ello, se parece tanto que cada Halloween se disfraza de él!

-nadie está hablando en serio- le calmó Erick- solo respondíamos una pregunta de un test- añadió agitando una revista para chicas en la mano- decía ¿qué clase de personalidad de anime tienen tus amigos?

-… un momento…-Yuuri alzó la mano y trató de concentrarse. Alejando las imágenes de Wolfram haciendo cosplay además de el hecho que esos dos "enfermos" estaban distrayéndose con una revista para chicas, y centrándose en lo importante, como-… ¿se puede saber por qué el nudista del cine está sentado en esta habitación hablando contigo?-escupió finalmente.

-bueno, lo conocí en la madrugada cuando salió del closet…

-¿!qué te hizo!?-chilló de inmediato Yuuri, con el tono de voz que pone una madre del siglo XVI cuando se enteró que en su casita veneciana entró un Don Juan a desflorar a su hija.

-no malentiendas, enclenque, salió del closet luego que entró al cuarto y se escondió de unas mujeres que lo buscaban.-le aclaró el pequeño rubio como si nada, de hecho con tanta naturalidad que Yuuri pensó que si en un momento aparecía un cuarteto de cuerdas sobre un elefante, Wolfram seguramente se quejaría de por qué no era rosado- y como no tengo mucho que hacer, estábamos pasando el rato.

-¿uh? entonces... ¿usted está enfermo?-preguntó el pelinegro rindiéndose mentalmente. De sus experiencias en Shin Makoku había aprendido invaluables enseñanzas. Como que los gatos no dicen "miau" o que los dragones son especies protegidas. Pero también a que, ante un acontecimiento singular, preguntas "lógicas" tipo "cómo, cuándo, dónde, quienes participan," acerca de un acontecimiento, quedaban de lado para dejar entrar a otras como "¿crees que en esta zona nieve de costado?"

-eso no te importa- fue la respuesta agresiva del adulto, lo cual produjo un choque infinitesimal entre el Yuuri de maneras Shinmakokuenses y el Yuuri de modales nipones. Pronto, como era de esperarse, el Yuuri nipón le deseó felices vacaciones al Yuuri Shinmakokuense.

-y ya empezó el idiota con eso- se quejó Wolfram de tal forma que Yuuri entendió que probablemente, esos dos habían estado peleando tanto como hablando civilizadamente desde hace un buen rato.

-mira quién habla de idiota, señorito "me puedo bañar solo" y ni siquiera llega a su espalda- se rió Zuse. Demostrando que para ser un hombre adulto, muy maduro no era. Aunque ¿qué hombre en su sano juicio hablaría con tanta seriedad sobre cosplay con un chico menor que él? Y además, leería una revista para chicas como modo de distraerse. Sin duda, analizó Yuuri, ese extranjero era perturbador en todo lo que percibía: seguramente medía más de un metro noventa, podría pasar por padre de Wolfram ante cualquier japonés por esa predisposición propia entre los nativos a ver idénticos a todos los extranjeros. Zuse tenía el cabello dorado y los ojos verdes, vestía una bata de hospital que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sus piernas igual de delgadas y cubiertas de bello rubio como las recordaba, estaban descaradamente abiertas como si el sujeto estuviera sentado en una barra de camioneros. No se parecía a Wolfram en nada, pero compartía con él el hecho de ser muy guapo, en cambio, tenía los cabellos milimétricamente peinados.

-lo que pasa es que no todos somos unos pervertidos que disfrutan de ser toqueteados por esas pobres mujeres que tienen mejores cosas que hacer que ver tu horrible cuerpo cuarentón- le ladró Wolfram.

-¿horrible cuerpo, horrible cuerpo?- le siseó Zuse- ¿no me viste desnudo?-luego se volteó hacia Yuuri- se supone que tú también me viste ¿crees que tengo un mal cuerpo? Te reto a que lo digas.

-¡dilo Yuuri!-le dijo casi de inmediato Wolfram.

El pelinegro miró primero a su muy temido prometido. Ahí estaba, sentado en la cama con el rostro preparado para un gran berrinche al ser contradicho. Y luego, miro al desconocido nudista con una cara de pocos amigos que hacía temer darle la contra. Entonces, otra vez, miró a su prometido, misma cara de lanzallamas…

-¿existe alguna posibilidad de que si me niego a responder se vaya a quitar la ropa…?- susurró bajito Yuuri. Pero no llegó a obtener respuesta porque, de la nada, el hombre se escabulló debajo de la cama, como anticipándose a algo de lo que Yuuri o Wolfram no tenía idea. Casi de inmediato, la puerta se abrió.

-disculpe de nuevo…- entró una mujer muy alta que Yuuri miró con curiosidad. A pesar de ser ya adulta tenía el rostro lleno de pecas y el pelo tan rojo que parecía irreal, aunque algo le decía que era real.

-Wolfram- habló la pequeña enfermera a su costado. Una lindura pálida y de negro cabello corto. Yuuri le alzó una ceja desconfiado mirando acusadoramente a Wolfram casi de inmediato. –la Señorita Miranda y yo lamentamos molestarlo pero…

Yuuri acusó que el hecho de que la enfermera fuera tan pequeña y la habitación estuviera iluminada por el sol, fuera la razón por la que notó la presencia de un gran bulto bajo la alta cama de hospital. El aliento de la pequeña nipona se cortó y levantó (mucho) la cabeza parar mirar a la pelirroja a su lado.

Esta suspiró rendida mientras, con cuidado, alisó su falda y se arrodilló para luego agachar la cabeza- Jefe… salga de ahí por favor…

Ninguna respuesta se escuchó y Yuuri entrecerró los ojos incrédulo. ¿El tipo pretendía simplemente no estar ahí? ¡Pero si era más que evidente notar a un sujeto de un metro noventa en bata de hospital y cabello rubio ridículamente oculto en un lugar como ese!

La pelirroja se levantó con el mismo humor de antes. Parecía algo cansada y acostumbrada a lidiar con situaciones similares puesto que ya parada se limitó a hacerle una seña a Wolfram para que se levantara y Yuuri rápidamente corrió a su lado para ayudarle. En cuanto ambos estuvieron a distancia, la joven alzó el dedo pulgar y cerró un ojo, parecía una suerte de decoradora o fotógrafa calculando algún ángulo. Pero, súbitamente, dio un salto y terminó pateando la cama por la mitad.

-no se preocupen, la Señorita pagará los gastos- sonrió la enfermera, salvo que Wolfram y Yuuri estaban más preocupados por el destino de Erick debajo de la cama: si estaría partido en dos o podría volver a caminar algún día después de ser impactado por un mueble así debido a una violenta patada de una mujer vestida con traje sastre.

-disculpen…las…molestias- dijo Miranda mientras se agachaba un poco para tomar un pie que sobresalía de la cama. Con una sonrisa amable, comenzó a arrastrar al alto sujeto inconsciente fuera del cuarto.

-¿!y eso que fue!?- exigió una explicación Yuuri en cuanto los dos extranjeros desaparecieron.

-es solo la Señorita Miranda Schopenhauer, es la asistente personal del Señor Zuse… al parecer el es un actor o artista un poco excéntrico. Llegó aquí hace un mes con muchos golpes serios, huesos rotos y con malnutrición severa. Ha estado en tratamiento y en terapia pero es un hombre muy cabeza dura, se niega a escuchar a las enfermeras o médicos y solo cuando la Señorita Miranda tiene tiempo para venir logramos hacer algo. Y, hace unos días se escapó del hospital, incluso le habíamos escondido la ropa…- la enfermera siguió hablando de forma que sorprendió a Wolfram. Estaba tentado de pedir un cronómetro para apuntar cuánto tiempo resistiría esa chica sin respirar y hablando atropelladamente. Si no existía en el mundo de Yuuri un deporte que implicara "hablar el máximo de tiempo sin respirar o tragar saliva" se encargaría de instaurar uno en Shin Makoku.

-vaya tío…- suspiró Yuuri, un poco más acostumbrado al parloteo de la enfermera y es más, no tan asombrado dado que su madre, si se hablaba de deporte, tendría el oro en esas lides. En cambio decidió marcar la pauta de aprendizaje en el asunto, y dirigiéndose a su prometido con el rostro de una maestra aleccionando a un niño pequeño le dijo- Wolf, será mejor que no pares mucho con él, no parece una buena influencia.

-no te preocupes, enclenque, no es que él sea mi amigo o algo así, ya te dije, no tenía nada que hacer- repuso el rubio con un tono meditabundo. Yuuri enarcó una ceja pensando que de ser él una maestra y Wolfram un alumno, no le habría dado convencido la estrellita de estudiante atento.

-disculpe, disculpe Wolfram,-interrumpió la muchacha empujando sutilmente a Yuuri… o mejor dicho sutilmente para Wolfram porque el pelinegro se encontró de pronto a un metro de ellos- ¿por qué no va a caminar con su amigo mientras arreglamos su habitación?- ¿le pareció o la palabra "amigo" sonó un favor hacia él mismo? Casi tuvo el instinto de aclararle a la chica que él no era "el amigo" de Wolfram, sino su prometido y que hasta habían intercambio ya apasionados besos que seguro ella nunca pasaría de ver en una hoja impresa de un manga yaoi… Claro que pronto la vergüenza de imaginarse diciendo eso lo hizo retroceder como un perro arrepentido.

-increíble que parezcan tan inofensivas por fuera- pensó el pelinegro- pero, si lo pienso mejor, las mujeres son más peligrosas que cualquier hombre- y era cierto, se quedaba sin dedos cuando se ponía a contar cuántas mujeres lo intimidaban realmente vs la de hombres que le provocaban lo mismo- quizá deba contar este tema como punto a favor de pensar en tener una relación estable con un hombre…

-¡Enclenque! ¡qué **** haces ahí! ¡apúrate!

-corrección- se dijo Yuuri mientras corría para alcanzar al rubio, que ya estaba en el pasillo mientras él seguía parado como un maniquí en la habitación- solo contar a Wolfram lo hace un empate…

* * *

-¿y Sakarakuza?- preguntó Miko sentada sonriente frente a los tres amigos de Yuuri en la sala. Su rostro, como siempre, era despreocupado y Rokubunki tragó duro. Tenía el privilegio de ser hábil tratando a los padres de sus amigos pero la de Shibuya le ponía nervioso. No podía leer en su semblante las típicas ideas de los padres hacia él como: será vago, será drogadicto, será un buen estudiante… De hecho, en ese punto casi sentía envidia por el relajado de Sora, capaz de sonreír con el mismo desparpajo a todos los padres que conocía.

-ha estado algo desaparecido desde ayer- respondió finalmente Rokubunki- de hecho veníamos a ver a Shibuya por ello- agregó mirando a la mamá de su amigo con cuidado- discúlpenos por aparecer de improvisto pero como no nos contestaba las llamadas pensamos venir a preguntar.

-oh, no es ningún problema- sonrió Miko- Yuu chan está en el hospital con Wolf-chan, fue a verlo desde temprano.

-¿y eso?- Sora alzó una ceja curioso- ni que fuera su novia para darse la lata de levantarse temprano e ir hasta el hospital…

-¡Sora!-con un poderoso golpe, Rokubunki mandó a callar al chico. Miko apenas y se impresionó por el despliegue de violencia o por el comentario que le antecediera al hecho. Pero Rokubunki se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de hacer algo para apaciguar esa acción algo tosca como para hacerla en una casa ajena. Así que rió quedo por unos segundos, deseando con todo su corazón que alguien tocara el timbre o declararan la tercera guerra mundial para disipar la incomodidad del momento, que aparentemente sólo él sentía. Ya que Sora se frotaba la cabeza, Hibiki estaba inmerso en su mundo y Miko lo miraba con su eterna sonrisa.

Se escucharon unos fuertes chapoteos en la planta superior. Rokubunki dio gracias anticipadas y casi tuvo miedo de que Dios de hecho le hiciera caso en todo lo que pedía.

-Mamá- escucharon repentinamente la voz de Murata desde el segundo piso.

-ah, Ken chan ya llegó- la mujer se levantó alegremente del sofá.

-¿Murata estaba acá en la casa?-preguntó, sin entender realmente, Rokubunki.

-oh, solo acaba de llegar- repuso Miko mientras escuchaban otra voz masculina venir desde arriba.

-podrían ir con Ken chan y Conrad al hospital y así hablar con Yuuri, ¿les parece?-sugirió Miko a unos extrañados chicos.

-¿Conrad?-preguntó Rokubunki.

-el hermano mayor de Wolf chan- añadió Miko.

El chico dio una mirada a sus amigos exigiendo explicaciones. Sin embargo tanto Sora como Hibiki no parecían siquiera interesados en lo que sucedía arriba.

Esperaron en silencio por unos minutos, Sora tarareando estúpidamente mientras que Rokubunki se devanaba los sesos pensando cómo dos personas podían "llegar" a una casa sin entrar por la puerta y quién sería ese misterioso Conrad. Más se ponía a pensar y más la imagen de Alemania de Hetalia se le venía a la mente como hermano de Wolfram.

-buenos días, Miko-san- escuchó hablar a un hombre que lo dejó perplejo. De hecho, pestañeó varias veces pensando que era un error. Ciertamente el sujeto parecía un modelo de pasarela y solo por su sonrisa podría decir que era del tipo "encantador" solo que, no se parecía absolutamente a Alemania o si quiera a un pariente de Wolfram.

-¡Conrad!-canturreó Miko recibiendo al soldado y al Sabio en las escaleras.

-Mamá, ya le expliqué todo a Lord…- Murata dio cuenta de inmediato de las visitas y se corrigió- a Conrad, ¿estaría bien si vamos a ver a Wolfram ahora?

-claro, Ken-chan, pero primero, voy a presentar a Conrad.-sonrió la mujer.

El Capitán dio una mirada a los amigos de Yuuri. Tal y como el Gran Sabio había mencionado, si bien Wolfram había sufrido un accidente, parecía estar en un buen ambiente rodeado de personas amables.

Rokubunki percibió esa sonrisa fresca y amable provenir de ese hermoso hombre y se encogió de hombros. Cómo se notaba que no los conocía.

* * *

Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a los silencios con Wolfram. De hecho, era la única persona con la que no estaba relacionado sanguíneamente, con la que disfrutaba estar en silencio. Pero, el silencio en el que estaban en el presente, sentados en una banca en el jardín del hospital, no era mutuamente beneficioso. Y, aunque sabía que Wolfram no lo notaba por estar plácidamente distraído mirando el jardín, necesitaba decirlo o tornaría la atmósfera inconfortable tarde o temprano. Porque Wolfram era bueno para notar cuando Yuuri se sentía incómodo.

Wolfram sentía que iba a explotar por dentro pero se estaba controlando. No podía pedirle a Yuuri demasiado dado que realmente se había estado esforzando en esos dos últimos días. Pero lo notaba incómodo y estaba tentado a preguntarle por qué. Pero de nuevo, parecía que su nueva actitud de "Lord cool" iba mejor que la de "Lord Mocoso" para hacer que Yuuri no se sintiera tan presionado por la suerte de "relación" que tenían ahora o tendrían. No quería presionarlo y esperaba que el chico fuera tranquilo. A su paso.

Yuuri tomó aire. Wolfram se arregló un poco el cabello. El viento sopló suavemente.

Tenía que decirlo.

Por el bien de los dos.

-¡Shinpachi! ¿cómo qué Shinpachi?-dejó escapar finalmente.

-¿eh?-exclamó asombrado Wolfram, recuperando la calma casi de inmediato y soltando una pequeña carcajada. ¡De modo que eso era lo que molestaba al enclenque!

-S-U-E-L-T-A-L-O- ordenó el pelinegro con el rostro impaciente.

-¿necesito explicarme?- le retó el rubio- ambos son unos enclenques notables.

-¿eh? ¿pero…?

-además- agregó Wolfram cerrando los ojos y alzando el rostro con esa actitud de sabelotodo con la que corregía a veces a las personas- son valientes cuando la situación realmente lo amerita y tienen una gran fuerza interior aún cuando las cosas están en el peor momento.

-ah…- Yuuri se quedó sin palabras, aún cuando sentía que tenía el derecho de pelear un poco para que le encontraran a otro personaje.

-¿con quién más podía compararte? ¿Light, L, Leelouch?- empezó a quejarse Wolfram y Yuuri notó que el asunto realmente lo estaba encabritando.- escúchame bien, Yuuri, tienes un corazón bondadoso, eres una de las pocas personas buenas que conozco, no posees malicia ni deseos de venganza, tampoco te interesa ser más fuerte. La única razón por la que realmente pelearías, sería para ayudar a tus amigos. Y, ni Ichigo de Bleach es precisamente así. Después de todo, tu gran poder reside en que eres un enclenque natural.

-vale, vale- empezó a bajar la guardia Yuuri, pero no del todo- pero, ¿Shinji Ikari? ¿por dónde?

-¡hombre! ¡tú te tomas las cosas a pecho! ¡era solo un "si tuvieras que elegirlo de esa serie", simplemente tenía que encontrar un equivalente aunque no hubiera un mayor parecido- se quejó Wolfram.

-pero…esto…- el pelinegro no se rindió, olvidó que era mejor no pelear por una causa perdida- bueno… ya que…

-¡y luego dices que no te pareces a Ikari!-le gritó Wolfram con el seño fruncido, haciendo prevalecer en ese momento su esencia fuego, incontrolable como el elemento cuando lo ponían, por ejemplo, en medio de una habitación de TNT y además lo tentaban con cajas que decían "inflamable"-¡por qué eres así Yuuri! ¡cuando se trata de proteger a los demás, tanto sus vidas como sus ideales, eres capaz de luchar sin importar el peligro que se interponga! Pero…- y aquí, de pronto, un niño entraba en la habitación de TNT y cajas inflamables con una granada de mano y simplemente quedaba resignarse a las pérdidas humanas- cuando se trata de ti, de defenderte, de hacer valer tus opiniones como Yuuri y no como Maou…

-¿qué estás sugiriendo?- le increpó Yuuri, sintiendo que el tema se escapaba del poder de ambos. Y, si para Wolfram era una habitación llena de TNT, en el caso de Yuuri podría hablarse de un gran alejamiento del mar en unas playas paradisíacas, que de pronto caería como el peor de los Tsunamis.

-¿sugiriendo? ¿no estoy siendo explícito?-gruñó el demonio- para empezar, si hubieras sido capaz de decir NO al compromiso… pero nunca lo hiciste ¿por qué?

-¿ah?-refutó sarcástico Yuuri- ¿no lo sabes? ¿en serio?

En este punto, la escena, para un pintor pop con deseos de ser metafórico, hubiera quedado ricamente retratada en la erupción del Vesubio y el Tsunami que arrasó Indonesia en un VS nunca antes visto.

-oh, cómo no lo voy a saber si todo Shin Makoku lo sabía- siseó el rubio perdiendo el hilo de la charla que ahora era pelea- eres incapaz de ponerte en descontento con las personas ¿cierto? detestas ser rechazado. Por eso nunca pudiste decir NO.

-sabes, en mi mundo lo hacemos porque sentimos LAS-TI-MA- respondió sin pensar el pelinegro tapándose la boca al terminar de soltar aquellas duras palabras. Ahora sí, se le había pasado la mano.

Sabía que había dicho falsedades, sabía que Wolfram tenía razón y sabía cuál era el rumor general en el castillo hasta hace un tiempo. Lo que no sabía era qué decirle a Wolfram para solucionar las cosas.

-lárgate- dijo el rubio.

-espera… Wolf…

-como lo pensaba, eres una persona dispuesta a dar todo por los demás, pero cuando se trata de ti y de aquello directamente ligado a ti… simplemente no puedes evitar arruinarlo todo.

-voy a ver si tu habitación esta lista- respondió el pelinegro. Sabía que podían pelearse peor si uno de ellos no ponía el límite. Wolfram no respondió y Yuuri se limitó a levantarse de la banca de jardín, alejándose lentamente, girando la cabeza de vez en cuando, queriendo regresar a disculparse o esperando a que el rubio lo llamara.

* * *

-Conrad ¿no?- el silencioso recorrido al hospital se había roto casi cuando estaban ya en la entrada por el siempre incauto Sora.

-sí- sonrió el joven Capitán.

-¿por qué no te pareces a Wolfram?

-¡Sora!-le recriminó Rokubunki.

-está bien, no tengo problema en explicarlo, después de todo a simple vista es difícil decir que somos parientes- fue la respuesta amable del medio mazoku.

-entonces, ¿quién es el adoptado? ¿o quizá los dos?

-ninguno- Conrad respondió colocando un brazo en el hombro de Rokubunki para tranquilizarlo y evitar que le diera otro golpe a su amigo- somos hijos de distintos padres.

-¡ahora entiendo!-sonrió Sora, con tal desparpajo que Rokubunki se encontró preguntando cómo el chico seguía vivo a estas alturas. Era popular por no ser precisamente sutil al preguntar las cosas pero, cuando no eran mujeres, siempre salía ileso.-la madre de ambos debe ser muy mayor.

-…algo así…- se limitó a responder Conrad sonriendo de nuevo aunque comenzando a sentir algo oscuro en su corazón.

Yuuri olvidó por un breve momento la pelea que acababa de tener con Wolfram cuando notó dos cosas raras en el pasillo de recepción del hospital. La primera era a su padrino. Aunque, rápidamente recordó que Murata había ido a comunicarles a los mazokus sobre el incidente de Wolfram, así que seguro lo habrían mandado a ver cómo andaban las cosas.

-el hermano mayor es enviado a casa de la feliz pareja recién casada cuando ella se excusó para no ir al cumpleaños de Junior porque se cayó de las escaleras- empezó a alucinar Yuuri- así que la familia duda que esos golpes sean por una caída de las escaleras y mandan a uno del grupo a ver si la alegre recién casada está siendo bien tratada por su esposo…- susurró con cierto desdén infantil-¡un momento!-dijo entonces-¡en qué ando pensando!

Acto seguido, decidió analizar aquella otra cosa que le daba curiosidad.

-esa aura ligeramente oscura emanando de Conrad- analizó- es como si estuviera notablemente cabreado contra alguien y lo que es más perturbador aún… es que sigue sonriendo…- Yuuri se cruzó los brazos pensativo- a veces se comporta como Light Yagami…-ladeó la cabeza con fuerza- ¡acabo de recordar que el hermano mayor vino a ver por qué su hermana no fue al cumpleaños de Junior! ¿no estará molesto conmigo?- Yuuri temió ligeramente por su vida-¡nunca le he tocado un cabello a Wolfram! ¡además ni estamos casados! ¡esto contaría apenas como la primera riña de una pareja de novios! ¡y se supone que lo mejor de estas peleas es la reconciliación!...!momento!-de pronto sintió que el aire le faltaba-¡¿cuándo llegué a esto de "reconciliación"? …!no somos novios o algo así!- levantó la vista hacia Conrad, pudo ver a Sora hablando y el aura de su padrino intensificarse ligeramente-¡por otro lado… fue un accidente doméstico!...y Conrad me quiere mucho…

-¡Yuuri!- el pelinegro sintió que estaba a punto de un ataque cardiaco, pero su temor se disipó junto al aura oscura de su padrino, quien al verlo había vuelto a su habitual humor.

-Conrad… - jadeó Yuuri.

-¿te encuentras bien?- inquirió el soldado al ver al chico ligeramente pálido.

-ah… sí, no te preocupes… es que corrí demasiado… eso…- sonrió el pelinegro.

-bien- sonrió también el castaño- ¿cómo está Wolfram?

-él está…

Y, aunque no había previsto aquello sabía que lo estaba esperando. Un chillido similar al que hace una manada de monos cuando encuentra un árbol nuevo y rebosante de bananas se esparció por todo el lugar.

-¡Kyaaaa!

-¿eh? ¿el escuadrón de la muerte… digo de enfermeras de nuevo?- Yuuri sintió de pronto energías disparadas al máximo acercándose como en las películas donde las escenas se ven desde el punto de vista del alien come cerebros que mata a las personas del pueblo a donde llegó.

-¿usted conoce a Von Bielefeld?- preguntó una de las que, Yuuri empezaba a llamar mentalmente, enemigas mortales.

-soy su hermano mayor.

-"Conrad no les sonrías, o serás también su víctima"-pensó Yuuri pero fue muy tarde.

-KYAAAAAAA.

El llamado acaba de ser contestado y Yuuri sintió que Conrad también sería engullido en esa extraña dimensión de enfermeras japonesas con una fijación por los extranjeros atractivos.

-bien, aquí hay algo de lo que me estoy perdiendo- se quejó Sora mientras Conrad era tomado de cada brazo y tres enfermeras lo arrastraban hablándole de mil cosas al mismo tiempo.

-¿no te cansaste ya de preguntarle cosas a él? Te recuerdo que es mayor que tú Sora…- le reprendió Rokubunki.-tienes que tenerle respeto…

-¿cómo hace para tener ese sex appeal con las enfermeras? Digo, ENFERMERAS, una chica realmente sube puntos con esos trajecitos… ¡qué suerte la de Conrad!

-¡no hables con tanta familiaridad de alguien a quien acabas de conocer!

-¿muchachos?- trató de atraer la atención de sus compañeros Yuuri, acostumbrado muy bien a las actitudes de Sora y a los casi ataques del corazón de Rokubunki precisamente por esas actitudes- saben… las enfermeras por aquí son tan hermosas como terriblemente crueles cuando no eres de su agrado…

-¿QUIEN ESTA GRITANDO EN LOS PASILLOS?

-se los advertí- susurró Yuuri sin poder hacer nada más cuando una enorme enfermera, que parecía haber sido sacada especialmente de algún capítulo de animes sobre enfermeras, se acercó a grandes trancos a los chicos.

- … ¿cómo llegué a esto?- suspiró resignado.

* * *

-Von Bielefeld, es usted tan inteligente… ¡no puedo creer que tan solo tenga dieciocho años!

-y además, es tan atento, la mayoría de los pacientes son amables pero usted, ¡es tan diferente!

-bueno, le dejamos con su hermano y su amigo, por favor, cualquier cosa no dude en avisarnos.

Wolfram les sonrió a las tres muchachas en agradecimiento, estas se sonrojaron mientras Conrad, desde el otro flanco también les sonreía en agradecimiento por cuidar de su hermano.

Murata, siendo ignorado por completo por las mujeres, se limitó a analizar la situación. Por suerte, no estaba presente Lord Voltaire o las enfermeras habrían terminado por transformarse en un fan Club de hombres guapos extranjeros en lugar de ser ángeles que salvan vidas.

-¿y para qué viniste?- preguntó Wolfram ya a solas, con una ceja enarcada.

-no hagas eso, no es bueno para tu piel estirarla, recuerda que aún tienes unas puntadas en el otro lado- le reprendió amablemente Conrad tomando la charola de comida que yacía sobre una mesita, sin ninguna intención a responderle verbalmente al mucho aquella pregunta. La abrió y notó que para ser comida de hospital, era demasiado suculenta. No recordaba haber sido alimentado de esa forma cuando estuvo en un hospital en la Tierra hace años. Aunque quizá la evolución también había dado frutos en el campo de la comida de hospitales.

-¿qué haces?- Wolfram observó a su hermano acercarse con la comida, dejarla en la mesita de noche, tomar un pudín de chocolate y acercarse con claras intenciones hacia él.

-abre la boca- sonrió Conrad.

-¡oye… ppppuedo alimentarme solo!- se sonrojó el rubio al sentirse como un niño pequeño y sin ánimos para hacerle un desplante a Conrad. Después de todo estaba feliz de que alguien de la familia estuviera ahí.

-di "aaaa"- siguió el soldado sin prestarle atención a la terquedad del menor.

-¡no me trates como un…!- un bocado entró en su boca cuando Conrad vio la posibilidad.

-¡muy bien!, ¡así se hace!-animó.

-¡no soy un be…!-tampoco terminó esa nueva queja y Murata se rió al notar cómo a veces era cierto que las dulces acciones podían calmar un temperamento salvaje.

-¡cómase toda la comida!-exclamó Conrad con un tono que sonó perturbadoramente intimidante… casi, casi… maternal…

A esas alturas, el rubio sintió que iba a estallar. Conrad parecía disfrutar de una manera más enfermiza que el complejo de Shouri hacia Yuuri, de alimentarlo.

-muy bien Von Bielefeld- acicateó Murata divertido con la situación- ¡si se come toda su comida Hermano Mayor le cargará como un avioncito!

Pero, quizá, esta vez, la suerte no corrió a favor del Gran Sabio cuando una almohada lanzada con puño poderoso se estrelló en su cara.

* * *

-deberían saber que en los hospitales no se hace ruido- les regañó Yuuri luego de haber tratado con la furiosa enfermera y disculpado por traer amigos tan revoltosos y prometer que se portarían MUY BIEN.

-¿no que esas mujeres son "ángeles"? más bien parecen arpías buscando buenas piezas- gruñó Rokubunki.

-esa es una definición que me encargaré de recordar- suspiró Yuuri- por cierto, ¿Sakarakuza no vino con ustedes? Dijo que vendría hoy…

-ah, bueno, de eso queríamos hablarte- se enserió Rokubunki haciendo una seña a sus dos compañeros, los cuales dejaron por un momento sus facetas normales y se acercaron con formalidad.

-¿sucede algo malo?- se tensó el pelinegro preocupado.

-escuché algunos rumores en el centro de entrenamiento,-empezó Hibiki- bien sabes que somos un equipo local que juega por diversión, aún así nuestros triunfos y las competencias inter-distritales de baseball tienen cierta acogida y los mejores jugadores pueden tener suerte de obtener becas deportivas o ser incluidos en equipos de cierta importancia…

-Sakarakuza, sin duda, logrará una este año- afirmó Yuuri porque estaba consciente, como todos los del equipo, que ese sujeto no era solo un gran jugador sino alguien especial. Debido a que su familia no tenía mucho dinero y tenía que cuidar de su abuela y de sus hermanos menores, el Capitán no pudo estudiar en alguna universidad o inscribirse en algún Equipo importante. Sin embargo, todos esperaban que ese año algún caza talentos lo encontrara. Era casi imposible que no sucediera.

-a eso me refería con "rumores"- siguió Hibiki con el rostro más serio, cosa que preocupó a Yuuri. Hibiki era una persona poco dada a dejarse afectar por acontecimientos de la realidad, salvo que implicara la caída de algún satélite o que le pasara algo a su equipo. –todos los jugadores que desean ser tomados en cuenta en los procesos de selección se inscriben antes del inicio de las temporadas ¿cierto? Rokubunki, Sora y tú ya lo hicieron…

-recuerdo bien que Sakarakuza también… cuando le pregunté por qué no fue con nosotros a inscribirse… dijo que había ido antes-frunció el seño Yuuri, comenzando a preocuparse realmente. Su Capitán necesitaba esa oportunidad.

-él ya tiene 22 años… no puede andar desperdiciando su vida siendo Capitán de un equipo distrital y trabajando en un supermercado- intervino Sora- por eso, no entendemos por qué no se matriculó y por qué nos mintió respecto a esto.

-¿!qué!?- exclamó el pelinegro sorprendido.

-Ryonosuke de las planillas es amigo de un primo mío, yo le había comentado mucho de Sakarakuza- empezó Rokubunki- y el otro día me comentó por qué no se inscribió, tiene muchas posibilidades ahora pero si no se inscribe está dando a entender que no toma en serio este asunto del baseball.

-nos dijo a todos nosotros que sí se había matriculado…- siguió Sora- pero, es obvio que nos ha mentido.

-¿Sakarakuza…mentirnos?- balbuceó Yuuri consternado. Esto era algo que consideraba imposible de suceder como el hecho de que Gwendal traicionara a Shin Makoku y se pusiera del lado de los Piratas en traje de marinera.

-como nos enteramos de esto anoche, no sabemos aún qué pudo impulsarlo a ello, sin embargo tenemos una semana antes que se cierren las bases para que él se inscriba y averiguar más sobre todo esto.- Rokubunki se cruzó de brazos.

-pero entonces, ¿qué esperamos para preguntarle?- Yuuri estaba a punto de correr cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿sugerirle a Sakarakuza que estamos preocupados por él?,-repuso el chico de pelo pintado de rubio. Yuuri entendió la frase. De hecho, era imposible que alguien se preocupara abiertamente por el Capitán sin que este, eventualmente, fuera el que terminara ayudando al que pretendía ayudarle a él.

-yo pedí dos días libres-habló Hibiki de nuevo- Shibuya, les dije que un pariente mío está en este hospital, no vendrán a comprobar nada pero trataré de recabar información por computadora…

-¿quieres decir que hackearás a Sakarakuza?- chilló el chico.

-no vamos a espiar toda su vida privada…- susurró Rokubunki de nuevo.

-la cual de hecho todos conocemos- sentenció Sora a voz en cuello.

-pero, es importante que tratemos de indagar en esto sin hacer un escándalo ni ponerlo en evidencia con los otros compañeros de equipo- completó Yuuri, comprendiendo el meollo del asunto.

-con lo orgulloso que es, no tomaría bien si lo encaramos de frente, trataría de calmarnos aún si las cosas van muy mal- suspiró Rokubunki.

-en buena hora tenemos el wiifi de este sitio, con un proxy simple y desde esta localización no tendré problemas, por favor, Shibuya, dile a Wolfram que mañana vendré temprano- pidió el geek del grupo- ahora tengo mucho trabajo que adelantar si queremos hacer bien las cosas.

-hmmm, entonces Rokubunki y yo vendremos por la noche de mañana, Shibuya dile a Woflram que le traeré los mangas cuando venga a visitarlo.- Sora, por primera vez dijo una oración llena de lógica y sentido, por lo que Yuuri se quedó sin palabras.

-sí, creo que es mejor así, y por favor, no le digas nada a nadie- siguió Rokubunki- con el escándalo que hicimos ahora es mejor no ir a tentar la suerte entrando donde Wolfram así que mejor quedemos para mañana. Esta será nuestra base.

-…ok…- contestó Yuuri, aún asimilando lo que escuchó decir sobre su Capitán.

-bien, entonces, nos vemos mañana, dale nuestros saludos a Conrad- se despidieron Sora y los demás. Sobre todo Sora con especial énfasis en Conrad lo cual dio a suponer a Rokubunki que el chico había encontrado otro punto en el cual descargar sus bizarras tendencias sádicas y masoquistas…metafóricamente hablando. Sora no era un pervertido sexual pero sí una persona psicológicamente demente, lamentablemente no tanto como para ser determinado como peligro público.

Yuuri les movió la mano en señal de despedida cuando se acordó de algo muy importante.

-¡se supone que estoy peleado con Wolfram!- chilló internamente-¡cómo haré para que acepte todo este asunto si me odia!

Comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

-tranquilo, he de calmarme- empezó a decirse apoyándose contra una pared- esto implica que amistarme con él sea imperioso… aunque… ¿por qué exactamente nos peleamos?

* * *

Erick descruzó las piernas, cambiándolas de posición. Ahora la izquierda fue a parar sobre el colchón y la derecha encima. Se reclinó de nuevo sobre la silla, sus piernas de nuevo tranquilas, reposando sobre la cama de Wolfram.

-esa Akemi es demasiado moe ¿no crees?- comentó, dejando sobre su rodillas la revista que había estado hojeando.

-hmmm-repuso Wolfram dejando también la revista que tenía sobre la cama- ¿te preguntas si gente así fue antes o después de los estereotipos en la TV?

-como llevo diez años en Japón, lamentablemente llegué en el momento del boom de los estereotipos, entonces no sé a ciencia cierta si primero fue el moe o la persona moe, por poner un simple ejemplo.

-incluso es encantadora cuando está de espaldas, Akemi- susurró el demonio- el otro día mientras arreglaba unas cosas pude ver su reflejo, era natural.

-¡yo hice lo mismo!-exclamó Erick-¡por eso me hacía esa pregunta! Akemi es irreal.

-los japoneses son raros, se comportan de formas incomprensibles- asintió Wolfram.

-parece que pensamos lo mismo- sonrió levemente Erick sin que en su frente desapareciera el seño fruncido.

-en diez años debes de haberlos conocido mucho ¿cierto?-preguntó descuidadamente Wolfram sin mucho interés en obtener información sino más bien en seguir con la plática.

.AÑOS-repuso Erick.

-por como lo dices, no suena a voluntad propia.

-pues tu tampoco pareces precisamente divertido de estar en Japón. Quitando de lado el que estés en el hospital, ¿viniste a Japón por placer turístico?

Wolfram se quedó callado unos segundos y finalmente habló- no, vine porque me castigaron y no puedo regresar a donde pertenezco hasta que pase el tiempo de mi exilio. Ya conozco este lugar y no me desagrada pero si me dieran a elegir me gustaría conocer otros sitios, aún así me agrada cuando estoy con la persona que me gusta.

-¿acaso esa persona es el japonés enclenque?- se mofó Erick.-¿eres gay acaso?

-tienes que revelar el mismo nivel de información para que te conteste eso - gruñó Wolfram.

Erick sonrió irónico.

-vine huyendo, no de un castigo sino del pasado, este era un lugar tan ajeno a mí mismo que no encontré mejor sitio para alejarme de lo que me perseguía. A decir verdad no he logrado acostumbrarme a este país, y por eso es que me sigo quedando.

-es una estúpida forma de vivir.-repuso enseguida Wolfram, con ese tono habitual de un príncipe arrogante y sabelotodo.

-lo mismo va para ti, mocoso homosexual.-para ese momento de la frase, Wolfram había notado que Zuse lo insultaba de forma tan natural como le era respirar y que, en muchos casos, los insultos no ameritaban una investigación previa de, por ejemplo, los gustos sexuales del insultado. Eran simplemente una experiencia mecánica.

-¿qué tanto hablas, viejo masoquista?

-¿masoquista? ¿yo?- gruñó Erick ahora.

-estás muy bien recobrado de la paliza que te dio esa pelirroja en la mañana…-tanteó Wolfram. Curioso y sorprendido de que el sujeto estuviera en pie después de la paliza que recibiera de la pelirroja gigante.

-estoy acostumbrado, solo eso.-fue la respuesta mansa de Zuse. A tal punto que el chico rubio no pudo seguir con respuestas o preguntas agresivas.

Wolfram sintió el silencio cernirse de nuevo sobre ellos. Realmente, era aburrido estar en ese hospital y a la vez, estar con Zuse le producía una extraña sensación agradable aunque también irritable. En cierto punto, era divertido hablar con él más allá de huir del aburrimiento.

-¿es tu amante o algo así?- preguntó.

Zuse alzó una ceja- respuesta por respuesta- propuso.-ese japonés enclenque ¿es algo de ti?

Wolfram lo miró con autosuficiencia- debido a una confusión de tradiciones, terminó proponiéndome matrimonio. Así que, es mi prometido para mayor dato.

Zuse lo miró ligeramente sorprendido por unos segundos y luego, se comportó como si nada-¡hombre! ¿de dónde vienes tú? ¿de alguna tribu perdida africana?

-¡no evadas nada, ahora contéstame tú!-se quejó el chico.

-vale, vale- suspiró el mayor- ella es… hubiera sido mi nuera. Pero nunca llegó a serlo aún así está emperrada en preocuparse por mí, cada vez que estoy a punto de morir ella aparece como un puto ángel caído del cielo para cuidar mi cuello.

-pues casi te mata esta mañana…

-algo así no me puede matar.

-así que tu nuera-no nuera…- meditó Wolfram luego de quedar unos segundos en silencio. Los suficientes para que ambos supieran que esa frontera de confesiones que estaban a punto de cruzar, estaba demasiado embravecida para hacerlo en ese instante.

-y tu prometido-no prometido- secundó Erick.-¿realmente no serás de alguna tribu perdida o de esos países miniatura donde aún son reinos medievales con raros patrones culturales?- agregó en tono de mofa.

Wolfram sonrió burlón- claro, pertenezco a la tribu de los demonios y vivo en Shin Makoku un reino que queda en otra dimensión y el japonés enclenque es el nuevo Rey de ese sitio.

-¿en serio?- Zuse tomó la revista de nuevo y respondió en el mismo tono- pues yo estoy endeudado hasta el cuello con la mafia japonesa y con el mismo emperador de Japón.

Ninguno dijo algo más. Ambos volvieron a sus lecturas como si en ese lugar, príncipes y endeudados nunca hubieran abierto la boca.

* * *

Yuuri pasó por novena vez por la habitación del chico. Finalmente, en esa novena caminata en casi dos horas, se paró en seco y decidió tomarse todo el valor que tenía para entrar.

-Wolfram…- Yuuri empujó la puerta despacio y se encontró con Zuse sentado en una silla con las piernas reposando sobre la cama del demonio. Estaba muy concentrado leyendo de una JUMP, y cuando el pelinegro entró le lanzó una mirada árida, la misma que solía lanzarle Gwendal cuando le interrumpía en sus tejidos.

-oye- dijo Zuse empujando con su pie al demonio que parecía dormir plácidamente.

-espera, espera- se apuró Yuuri en detener la tosca forma en que el adulto trataba de atraer la atención del menor.

-¿ah?- se burló Erick parándose y dándole un golpecito cariñoso a Yuuri con la revista-¿quieres despertarlo con un beso?

-¿eh?- se sonrojó violentamente.

Zuse se dobló ligeramente para quedar viendo a los ojos al pelinegro- tsk- rió- luces como un simple japonés enclenque…

-¿eso tiene algo de malo?- se defendió Yuuri. Se daba cuenta ahora que al único al que le soportaba esa palabra era a Wolfram.

-¿quién dijo que es malo?- suspiró Erick- me voy ya- añadió caminando fuera de la habitación- se quedó dormido hace unos minutos así que no creo que te mate del todo si lo despiertas…

-esto…

-¿acaso quieres que lo bese yo? ¿te gustan esas cosas raras? Ya sabía, todos los japoneses tienen gustos ra…

-¡quién está hablando de besos!-se quejó Yuuri- ¡deja de darle vueltas a un tema del que nadie ha hablado!

-uhhh, el japonés saca las garras- sonrió con sorna Zuse.

-imbécil- dejó salir Yuuri irritado por esa insoportable e inexplicable actitud de ese sujeto.

Para su sorpresa, lejos de responder, el rostro del extranjero se suavizó- ¿y, querías preguntarme algo?

Yuuri lo miró sin comprender nada. Ese sujeto, era realmente raro- solo si él… su humor…

-vino diciendo que eras un completo tonto… pero creo que a uno le sale natural decir eso de alguien como tú, no pensaba que estuvieran peleados- respondió Zuse.

Yuuri entrecerró los ojos frustrado- ¿eso qué significa?

-no sé, lo sabrás cuando lo despiertes, lo llevo conociendo un día ¿cómo puedo saber más de él que tú?

Yuuri esperó a que la puerta se cerrara. Tomó aire relajándose poco a poco. Cuando sintió que su cuerpo estaba en armonía, se acercó al demonio.

-Wolf…- susurró Yuuri, sonrojándose de nuevo. Se rascó la cabeza con vehemencia. -Wolf… -suspiró- maldita sea… ¿qué se supone que haga? ¿besarlo como dijo el extranjero? Para empezar estamos peleados y para secundar…- su sonrojo aumentó- no es como que esto sea bien visto… apenas nos hemos besado dos veces… ¿sería ir demasiado lejos?

Yuuri se paró al borde de la cama del rubio y lo miró con seriedad.

-¡bien!- se dijo-¡pensemos antes de actuar! Digamos que… digamos que me acerco y lo jaloneo un poco, delicadamente, lo suficiente para despertarlo. Se va a despertar de pésimo humor… pero si lo despierto con un beso, uno pequeño en la mejilla… pero no va a sentir ese así que le debería dar uno en el cuello y quizá en la boca y luego terminar sobre él sacándole la ropa…

-¡Maldición!- chilló jaloneándose los cabellos-¡cómo terminé teniendo una fantasía erótica, se supone que solo iba a despertarle! Se supone que debo hablar con él… no es que esté haciendo de todo esto una escena… además luego viene la reconciliación y con esto el sexo de…-se volvió a jalonear con más fuerza de los cabellos mientras terminaba en el piso rodando en posición fetal- ¡cómo llegué a sexo de reconciliación si ni siquiera hemos tenido sexo! ¡maldita testosterona y pubertad!

-¿qué mierda… Zuse…?- Wolfram se levantó de mal humor creyendo que el extranjero estaba armando un escándalo, pero no supo reaccionar al ver a Yuuri en el suelo girando en su propio eje. -¿qué te pasa?-preguntó seriamente confuso y ligeramente intimidado.

-¡Wolf!- de inmediato, el chico se paró y se quedó mirando al rubio, ahora sentado sobre la cama del hospital.

-¿qué se supone que haces, es una tradición japonesa que no conozco girar en tu propio eje en el piso de un hospital?

-"está sarcástico… eso es buena señal"-pensó Yuuri.

-¿te quedaste mudo?- insistió el chico.

-ah no…- tartamudeó- ah, Wolf yo…

-¿sí?- frunció el seño mientras mentalmente pensaba "te demoraste mucho en venir a disculparte".

-lo…lo siento Wolf… lo de… esta mañana- dijo finalmente.

Pero no se la iba a dejar fácil- ¿qué sientes exactamente?-le azuzó, clavando sus ojos en sus cobardes cuencas oculares que ahora querían salir corriendo sin acordarse del dueño.

Pero él tampoco se iba a complicar, sabía que con el demonio debía jugar disparos directos y honestos- haber hablado de esa forma de nuestro compromiso… yo…hace mucho que no lo considero como tal… es más… creo que nunca llegué a creer que seguía comprometido a ti por una cuestión de lástima.

-yo sí, el primer año pensaba que sería una ofensa a mi orgullo y apellido el que el compromiso fuera anulado.

-Wolf…-le miró asombrado el pelinegro quien a su vez bajó su vista levemente desilusionado.

-tonto- le interrumpió Wolfram- Yuuri, siempre me has gustado pero a veces el orgullo puede nublar los verdaderos sentimientos de uno…

-¡entonces sentías lo mismo que yo!-exclamó entusiasmado el pelinegro.

-no lo sé- repuso en un tonillo sexy el demonio- ¿qué sería eso?- llamó con sus ojos al pelinegro y este se acercó como un becerro al lobo con piel de oveja.

Yuuri podía sentir su corazón latir alborotado. Su aliento se tornó errático cuando sintió las dos piernas cerrarse en su espalda quedando pegado al demonio.

-los besos de reconciliación se sienten estupendo- divagó su mente mientras comenzaban, podía sentir la lengua del demonio sobre la suya y su saliva tibia mezclándose con la propia. Sin pensarlo realmente, deslizó su mano bajo la bata, sintiendo la ropa interior del chico, bóxers holgados por ser de hospital. Pero entonces sintió la mano del demonio sobre la suya, guiándolo exactamente bajo esa prenda. Su cuerpo enteró se removió como en un choque eléctrico mientras su mano tentaba hasta lo más profundo.

Fue Wolfram quien detuvo el beso. Yuuri empezó a recuperar aire lentamente y entonces clavó sus ojos en los del chico, que tenía sus brazos rodeando su cuello.

-imagínate cómo sería el sexo de reconciliación- dijo en tono mordaz Wolfram.

A Yuuri lo acorraló todo el arcoíris en el rostro. Y dio un salto para atrás retirando su mano lujuriosa de ese sitio donde había estado apretando un buen rato. Se dio vuelta de inmediato caminando fuera de la habitación.

-voy… necesito… un… voy…ya…vengo- salió el chico.

-¿Yuuri?- lo miró curioso Wolfram.

Pensó que estaba con suerte, habían sido unas gotitas de sangre las que salieron por su nariz. Pero en cuanto las meditaciones del día se acumularon en su cerebro y comenzó a suplantar los actores de cada película porno que había visto, con Wolfram y él mismo, las cosas cambiaron de calibre.

* * *

-¡Conrad, Murata!- llamó Sora acercándose a los dos hombres. Por una cuestión que habría ameritado un manga, un anime y varios fanfiction para explicarlo, Sora había decidido quedarse en el hospital molestándole la vida a otras personas. Y después de muchas aventuras (y desventuras para quienes tuvieron que conocerlo y golpearlo eventualmente) el muchacho decidió regresar a casa y en la salida se encontró con esos dos intachables sujetos que eran amigos del buen Shibuya.

-Sora ¿qué haces por aquí?-repuso el Sabio percibiendo un notable cambio en el aura del Capitán aún cuando su sonrisa estaba plantada sin cambio alguno.

-vine a darle unas cosas a Wolfram, Conrad ¿viste a tu hermano?

-sí, así es-repuso el sonriente soldado. Recordándose que era bueno que siendo japonés, Sora no hablara en ese tono tan formal que a veces dominaba a ese tipo de orientales. Para verle el lado bueno al descaro del chico, se dijo que sería bueno que algo de esa confianza se le pasara a él mismo y así trataría a Heika como Yuuri.

-justo íbamos a darle otra visita ya que Shibuya estaba ahí…-repuso Murata sin ganas de entender lo que pasaba en ese momento del universo. Conocía a Sora más o menos pero su instinto de Sabio milenario le había dicho que era mejor así. Allá Lord Weller si el destino lo conminaba a tener que cruzarse más veces con ese chiquillo.

-vamos juntos- sonrió el chico de forma inofensiva. Tanto que Murata pensó que si encerrara a Sora con Shinou, quizá podría vengarse de todas las cosas que el Rey Original le hiciera en contadas reencarnaciones.

-veo que tienes folletos turísticos, ¿planeas algún viaje?-inquirió el joven Sabio notando varias de esas propagandas que repartían en Tokio para conocer Latinoamérica.

-ah, es cosa de mi padre- repuso el chico.

_-¡Por Dios, nunca había visto que alguien se desangrara tanto por la nariz!_

Los gritos propios de un hospital empezaron a hacer de banda sonora a la plática. Aunado a los comentarios a voz en cuello de las enfermeras, sus pasos apresurados hacían compás.

-verás, él no vive con nosotros, sino en otro país, siempre anda diciendo que lo visite pero francamente a mí no me interesa mucho…para empezar…

_-¿dices que es la visita que va a ver a Wolfram-san? ¡no le habrá contagiado algo a Wolfram san ese chico!_

-parece ser un país tan pequeño que no aparece ni en google o los folletos turísticos… ¿shinmakoku? ¿qué clase de nombre exótico es ese? ¿quechua?

Conrad se giró totalmente hacia el muchacho. Murata se quedó paralizado.

-de hecho, Sora… ¿no te suena japonés?...SHIN-MAKOKU…- trató de sonar amable Murata obviando el semblante oscuro de Lord Weller.

-¿entonces será alguna islita miserable acá en Japón?-se quejó Sora- francamente… no tengo ganas de hacer ese tipo de turismo social…

_-¡traigamos sangre para transfusiones!_

_

* * *

_

_**Primero que nada, lamento desaparecer sin decir nada, estuve de mudanza y me quede sin internet.**_

_**Por otro lado, estuve escribiendo mucho en esta veda obligada de internet y fanfiction. Asi que hay muchas ideas por aca, a la cual mas demente que la otra asi que perdonen mis referentes bizarros.**_

_**Veo mucho shonen aunque no lo crean, y creo que Yuuri y Wolfram no se harian los indiferentes a ese fenomeno. **_

_**¿a que otros personajes de animes o mangas no yaoi ni shonen ai se parecen Yuuri y Wolfram?**_

_**Bueno, espero que disfruten este capitulo de "la saga de Sakarakuza" como la llamé, aun faltan unos capitulos para que termine y volveremos a mas historias dementes pero autoconclusivas. **_


	14. Un paso hacia atrás, dos al costado

-Yuu chan, ¿está bien que te quedes con él en la misma habitación?- insistió Shouri por enésima vez. Su rostro desconfiado y sus enormes gafas haciéndolo lucir más que nunca como un megane de manga.

-ya te dije que él no me hizo nada- habló entre dientes el pelinegro, echado en la cama y con una sonda de transfusión en el brazo.

-Yuu chan, debiste haberte tomado el desayuno que te preparé…hijo, estás en crecimiento y debes alimentarte correctamente- dijo ahora Miko con su tono tranquilo y amable.

-por fortuna reaccionaron a tiempo y solo te quedarás hasta la tarde. Es un alivio que dejaran que te quedaras toda la noche con Wolfram- suspiró en paz Shouma.

-aunque estuve inconsciente hasta la mañana- sonrió en disculpa el pelinegro- perdona por preocuparte, Wolf.

-no te disculpes, Yuuri, es mi deber como tu prometido y protector, cuidar de ti-gruñó el rubio con cierto orgullo. De hecho, se sonrojó al recordar cómo sostuvo heroicamente en brazos a Yuuri hasta que llegaron los enfermeros y lo atontadas que quedaron las enfermeras y el doble postre que le trajeron por ello.

-tienes un novio tan maravilloso, Yuu chan ¡te envidio tanto!-chilló Miko pegándose a Wolfram.

-no sé si sentirme ligeramente insultado por esto…-repuso Shouma lloroso.

-sigo sin explicarme cómo pasó todo esto- Shouri siguió con su cantaleta de siempre sin darle tiempo a Yuuri a avergonzarse por el comentario de su madre- ¿por qué te dio esa repentina y exagerada pérdida de sangre por la nariz sin recibir un golpe?

-son cosas que pasan-trató de intervenir Conrad, aunque como Shouri, estaba intrigado por esa pérdida de sangre no violenta por parte de su ahijado.

-yya les dije…- intervino Yuuri rojo como el tomate- el stress y la falta de comida… además el doctor dijo que me haría un examen, ¡son esas cosas que pasan una en mil!

Shouma se limitó a pararse con una sonrisa amable hacia su hijo menor. Yuuri no tenía la nariz rota después de todo, por tanto solo quedaba una descabellada conclusión acerca de su incidente. Y él deseaba que algunos secretos quedaran entre él y la vida privada de sus hijos. -¿nos vamos ya? Hay que dejarlos descansar…

* * *

Estaban en medio de un emocionante juego de cartas cuando la puerta se abrió intempestivamente. Yuuri dio un brinco pero Wolfram no pareció alterado. De hecho, Yuuri sintió como cuando Wolfram entraba intempestivamente buscándole.

-¿Otsu Terakado es kawaii?- preguntó Zuse sentándose en la silla libre, diario en mano. Yuuri y Wolfram estaban sentados en la misma cama, el pelinegro se quedó mirando con los ojos como plato al extranjero acomodarse cual Pedro en su casa en la habitación de "Su Prometido".

-supongo que sí… pero más bien la siento como una belleza más agresiva por sus canciones aunque su actitud suele ser moe…-respondió Wolfram.

-a mi no me parece "kawaii"- bufó Zuse.

-¿por qué no?- intervino Yuuri- uno puede usar esa palabra para designar cosas cool también, no hay que pensar siempre que es sinónimo de moe. A menos que seas un otaku, entonces "moe" es "moe" y "kawaii" es más genérico.

-¿ah? ¿en serio?- Wolfram bajó las cartas sobre la cama y miró a Zuse.

-uh, pero entonces "kawaii" no se usaría para designar a una moe…

-depende de la entonación que le des- siguió Yuuri- aunque…- meditó- digamos que Wolfram puede ser ¡Kawaii! Cuando quiere y la niña del cuarto 302 es "…Kawaii…"

-¿por qué yo tengo que ser ¡Kawaii! y no "…Kawaii…"?- se quejó el demonio casi de inmediato.

Yuuri retrocedió un poco- ¡no lo malentiendas! ¡es solo que el "…kawaii…" es para cosas lindas e indefensas… dulces y tiernas… como un lindo algodón de azúcar…

-¿y yo qué soy?- enarcó las cejas rubias.

-Tsundere, eso es lo que eres- respondió Zuse por Yuuri. Pero el chico no tuvo tiempo para agradecerle.

-¿!Tsundere!? ¡¿del tipo gruñón?!-se enfadó aún más.

-Wolf, Wolf es como la chica de Lucky Star…-trató de seguir el pelinegro.

-¿Cuál de todas, cuál de todas Yuuri? ¡solo vi los primeros dos capítulos! ¿por qué me comparas con una mujer para empezar? ¡pensé que habíamos superado esa etapa!

-¡Wolfram, espera no es para pelear tan temprano!- chilló Yuuri buscando refugio tras una almohada.

-qué bonita pareja- vomitó las palabras Zuse levantándose, de modo que quedó claro que lo decía con burla. Yuuri suspiró aliviado, al menos había logrado desalojar al extranjero. Algo en su actitud no le terminaba de agradar y empezaba a entender que tenía que ver también a lo condescendiente que era Wolftam con él. Si alguna otra persona se hubiera comportado como Zuse, el rubio lo abría quemado o empalado vivo en seguida.

-bueno, dormiré un poco, me despiertan en 45 minutos.

-¿no deberías hacer esto en tu cama?- se quejó Yuuri viendo impotente cómo Zuse se acomodaba dentro de la cama que se le había designado a él- ¡oye! ¡esa es mi cama!- se quejó de nuevo el pelinegro. Pero fue completamente ignorado.

-ya, ya no te quejes tanto, se irá en cuarenta y cinco minutos- le animó Wolfram de mejor humor ahora- puedes dormir conmigo si quieres, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

Yuuri notó el sonrojo en el rostro del chico. Y, bueno, era cierto eran ya dos noches y tres días en los que no compartían la cama. –Bueno… aunque sea hasta la tarde cuando me den de alta…- sonrió también sonrojado.

-si lo van a "hacer" al menos usen protección- escucharon el comentario de Zuse rojos como el tomate. Ambos dispuestos a caerle encima a golpes.

-¿hacer qué? No hay tiempo para esas cosas Shibuya- entró Hibiki cargando su portátil, jaló la silla donde había estado sentado Zuse cerca a un interruptor, enchufó su máquina y se puso a trabajar. -buenas días, Wolfram- dijo luego de unos minutos, mirando al incrédulo rubio.

-¿tenías algo que decirme, Yuuri?- la mirada penetrante de esos ojos verdes recayeron sobre el maou. Cielos, sentía que el estrés lo iba a aniquilar de todos modos.

* * *

-insisto en que sería mejor que hablaran directo con él- Wolfram se cruzó de brazos y miró a Yuuri.

-es que… no conoces a Sakarakuza como nosotros…- sonrió nervioso el chico.

-te conozco a ti- suspiró el demonio.

-¿y eso a qué viene?-enarcó una ceja el pelinegro.

-su historial no parece tener nada extraño, lo único es que ha ignorado las solicitudes de inscripción virtual para la competencia de inter-ligas… lo mandó directamente a los correos no deseados y ni siquiera los ha abierto.

-¿no dices que eso es algo muy importante para él? ¿Por qué de pronto ese desinterés por algo que se supone es su pasión?...-se rindió Wolfram dejando que su curiosidad lo acercara a la computadora.

-estamos en las mismas, Wolfram- repuso Hibiki- desde que lo conocemos, Sakarakuza ha sido nuestro ídolo, algo como un Kojyro Hyuga, en la primaria siempre nos trataba con respeto aún cuando estaba en grados superiores.

-él nos invitaba a jugar y si venían chicos mayores los hacía irse… era el mejor… nos respetaba como jugadores en la cancha aún si éramos unos niños- sonrió con ternura Yuuri.

-y en la secundaria fue igual,-siguió Hibiki- aún cuando tuviera muchos problemas económicos nunca dejaba de ayudarnos, todos en su año lo respetaban por ello. Y nosotros lo veíamos como nuestro ídolo.

-cuando me expulsaron del equipo, él siguió invitándome a jugar y fue así como formamos el equipo con el tiempo.-suspiró ahora el joven maou, llevando su mirada hacia el pasado y no a los ojos verde-curiosidad de su prometido.

Wolfram alzó los ojos indagador ante lo que Yuuri acababa de confesarle sin siquiera darse cuenta- "expulsado del equipo, eso no me lo ha contado nunca"- pensó.

-¿pero, no han pensado que si su querido Sakarakuza Sama se larga con algún grupo súper famoso con un contrato millonario, sus sueños del equipo de perdedores se irá por el drenaje?- y ese, era Zuse. Yuuri y Hibiki le lanzaron miradas incrédulas y Wolfram simplemente le lanzó su mirada registrada.

-¡imposible que sea por eso!- exclamó Hibiki- ¡todos sabemos que el equipo no era para siempre! Incluso los que tienen ambiciones deportivas son conscientes que el equipo no iba a ser permanente…

-quizá no ese equipo pero ¿qué hay de esa camaradería que tanto resuman entre líneas cuando hablan de su capitán? Más bien parecen niños dependientes de la matrona que los recogió de la calle ¿qué será de ustedes cuando su capitán se largue? O quizá, el mismo no debe querer irse, seguro se siente bien entre el grupo de perdedores que reunió, quizá no se sentiría igual en las grandes ligas…

-¡Sakarakuza está preparado para ello!- le gritó Hibiki, provocando que Yuuri y Wolfram retrocedieran ante la nueva actitud del muchacho- ¡él es un Capitán de verdad, nunca, escuche bien, nunca haría algo así! ¡él nunca pensaría de una forma tan baja de nosotros, no se sacrificaría si pensara que somos tan débiles de mente!

-usted habla de más, Zuse- gruñó Yuuri- métase en sus asuntos.

-¿en serio?- se mofó- ¿en serio creen conocer a su capitán de mierda? ¡qué ilusos! Probablemente han cometido el error de idolatrarle, creen que él es así cuando realmente no es más que un debilucho que se sienten poderoso ¡entre los que son más debiluchos que él!

-suficiente- intervino Wolfram entonces. Zuse aguzó la mirada y ambos pares de ojos se encontraron agresivamente.

-seguro piensas lo mismo- sonrió el extranjero.

-¡Wolf!-exclamó Yuuri al ver como en menos de un segundo, olvidando su herida, el rubio le estampaba un golpe directo al rostro a Zuse.

-¡no me compares contigo!- gruñó el chico. Zuse se levantó adolorido frotándose el labio ensangrentado.

-ni que lo hiciera, sería patético estar relacionado sanguíneamente con un debilucho como tú- escupió la sangre al suelo y salió tambaleándose del lugar.

-¡esas eran mis líneas!-alcanzó a gritarle Wolfram mientras caía de rodillas, sentía que el brazo le ardía de pronto.

* * *

-perdona…- suspiró el rubio después que el doctor saliera de la habitación tras reprenderle por el incidente con Zuse. Y no por golpear a un paciente sino por poner en peligro su salud. Todo daba a entender que él no era el único en ese hospital que se vio dominado por el "efecto Zuse" como habían bautizado a la imparable necesidad de reventarle la cara al extranjero de cuando en cuando.

-tonto- le sonrió Yuuri, ya con ropa normal puesta pues lo habían dado de alta mientras revisaban al demonio.

-no sé por qué le di tanta confianza…

-eres una persona amable, Wolf- repuso Yuuri- aún si te comportas como un tsundere no estás dispuesto a lastimar a alguien incluso si ese alguien es impositivo y raro como Zuse. Entiendo que no le pidieras que se marchara antes pero… yo debí haberlo g golpeado…no tú- dijo esto último tratando de sonar como, denominó en ese momento, un seme debería. Claro que sonó más bien a un pedazo de texto que un pésimo aspirante a actor leía en una audición.

-me molestó tanto su actitud…- habló entre dientes el rubio.

Yuuri se anticipó a lo que diría- pero a diferencia de ti, que dijiste aquello sobre mi madre hace tiempo, él estaba hablándonos con la intensión clara de lastimarnos. Y él no tenía ninguna razón, como, de alguna forma, tú pudiste tenerla en aquella época cuando nos conocimos.

-¿no crees que seamos iguales?- repuso casi con temor, los ojos verdes se contrajeron temerosos.

-¡claro que no!- exclamó Yuuri.-ese Zuse es cruel y actúa como una persona que encuentra placer en herir a los demás cuando tiene oportunidad, ¡definitivamente no es como tú!

-Yuuri…- susurró Wolfram bajito, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos entrecerrados con el verde resplandeciendo.

-"…Kawaii…"- dejó escapar el pelinegro. Pero en lugar de sonrojarse y hacer una escena por eso, tomó aire y miró directo al demonio.-eres un encanto cuando quieres.- de dónde había sacado el valor. Yuuri no lo supo sino hasta un tiempo después cuando se dio cuenta que con Wolfram no era tanto "tener valor" o algo así, sino relajarse y dejarse ser.

-¿eh?- exclamó el chico- ¿de dónde sacaste descaro para tratarme así?-ciertamente estaba asombrado. Tan asombrado como la vez en que, de la nada, cuando caminaba por el pasillo, vio por primera vez a Gwendal siendo cariñoso con Anissina. Sin duda los dos pelinegros en su vida siempre lo hacían salir boquiabierto.

Yuuri rió, pero empezó a toser cuando sintió como era agitado con violencia por el rubio avergonzado. En su estertor, sintió que llegaba a ver una luz, "si lo pienso bien" pensó, "esto es algo que no haría ninguna chica con esta naturalidad", "solo Wolf es capaz de ser tan lindo en un segundo y tan destructivo al siguiente", jadeó por la dificultad de respirar al ser agitado de un lado a otro, "tiene una forma tosca de demostrar cariño", la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, "me pregunto si esto sentirán los masoquistas… oh, quizá yo lo sea un poco… a decir verdad me prende un poco cuando es así de violento conmigo".

Entonces, ya no se sintió tan bien, cuando sintió que la fuerza se incrementaba y abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Wolfram mirando fijamente a quien ahora lo jaloneaba.

-¿!qué mierda haces, Sora?!- gritó al notar quién abusaba, en este caso, de él.

-uh, pensé que era el juego "háganle bulling a Shibuya"-sonrió el chico.

-¡es el juego de pateen a Sora!-gritó el pelinegro tirando al suelo al entrometido muchacho.

-te dije que no era un juego…Sora, no debes meterte en donde no te invitan- suspiró Rokubunki parado frente a la cama. Sabía que los tratos entre chicos eran bruscos pero ningún hombre se ponía a zamarrear a otro gratuitamente solo porque al entrar a la habitación otro ya lo estaba haciendo. Era una regla masculina innata o al menos eso creía él.

-¿estamos todos entonces?- Hibiki no parecía ni medianamente interesado en lo que pasaba ahí y por su tono de voz, los cuatro dejaron de lado el incidente de inmediato. Sora se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a Wolfram y Yuuri. Rokubunki se apoyó contra una pared, todos mirando directamente el geek de las computadoras, ocupando el mismo lugar de la mañana.

-fuimos a ver a su abuela, y no sabe nada. De hecho, todo está estable en su casa… por así decir- empezó Rokubunki.

-sus hermanos aún son pequeños pero, cuando empiecen el secundario, las cosas no serán fáciles para Sakarakuza y su abuela… ya saben, como esos animes con el personaje rudo pero de buen corazón…

-la analogía de Kojiro Hyuga- repuso Wolfram.

-así es- siguió Sora- lo que nos lleva a pensar que debe haber algo más… con lo ingenuo que es nuestro capitán solo queda una posibilidad…

-¿una mujer?- susurró Hibiki pensativo- pero… no he encontrado ningún tipo de correo misterioso…

-pero no hemos revisado en su móvil- intervino Yuuri.-aunque creamos que la correspondencia es lo más privado, de hecho somos conscientes de lo factible que es que alguien tenga acceso a ellas… en cambio el móvil…es algo privado y que difícilmente llega a manos de uno de nosotros.

Todos lo miraron incrédulos, Hibiki golpeó su cabeza contra el muro- ¡imbécil de mí, lo olvidé!

Wolfram miró de reojo a su prometido, "de nuevo me sorprendes Yuri, serías un marido celoso bastante astuto."

-¿cómo vamos a hacerle para dar con él?- se quejó Sora- conociéndolo, debe tener más virus que sus cuentas de correo…

-de hecho, es lo contrario- repuso Hibiki- la pornografía no es tan nociva a ese nivel ¿sabías?

-¿cómo?- chilló Yuuri.

-esos rumores sobre que entrar en sites pornográficos te bajan virus… es más peligroso entrar en un site del gobierno o descargarte un tetris.-explicó Hibiki.

Wolfram resopló. La pornografía era, sin dudarlo, un mundo que alcanzaba distintas dimensiones para hombres y para mujeres. No tenía idea de cuánto las mujeres lo consumieran pero en el caso de los hombres, sin importar sus inclinaciones, lo hacían a nivel industrial.

Shin Makoku no era la excepción. Y él se consideraba un… "entusiasta" consumidor de la pornografía más selecta. Tenía sus formas de obtener buen material (cuyo intermediario era Yozak) el cual había dejado a Yuuri sonrojadísimo y escandalizado de nuevo cuando Wolfram se lo había mostrado y en las épocas en las que incluso no tenían nada más que un compromiso erróneo.

El sonrojo de Yuuri se debía a que el material, según confesión de su propia boca, aún solo por ser visual y escrito, podía competir con cualquier película porno y ganarle al mejor video por pago de internet. Pero el escándalo de Yuuri no se debió al hecho de que Wolfram de hecho intercambiara con Yozak pornografía o que por él supiera que compartía ciertos gustos (que seguro eran genética) con sus hermanos (que también intercambiaban pornografía con Yozak pero nunca se atreverían a hacerlo entre ellos) sino que el demonio consumía pornografía hétero como homo, e incluso había material exclusivo de chicaxchica.

Se sonrió divertido a l recordar la cara del enclenque, pero salió de su ensimismamiento cuando notó a los chicos, salvo a un dubitativo Yuuri, apuntando apurados algo que dictaba Hibiki.

Para Yuuri el intercambio de pornografía era, en su momento, una forma de establecer lazos de masculinidad con los amigos. De hecho, lo había hecho con todos los presentes lo cual había sido un paso para repensar su relación con Wolfram. Porque con el demonio podía hacer cosas de hombres sin sentirse menos hombre pero al mismo tiempo había algo más que hacía que su relación resultara mucho más… hermosa que con otras personas. Cuando empezó a intercambiar porno con él, al principio se sintió reafirmando el hecho de que ambos eran dos amigos muy hombres, pero pronto descubrió que era una forma de descubrir la intimidad del chico y de descubrirse ante él, una manera privada de conocerse. Algo que no era de amigos sino más como una pareja… y Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, hizo lo que cualquiera en su posición haría. Negarlo y seguir con la vida.

De eso había pasado su tiempo claro. Y, mientras Yuuri oía sin escuchar a Hibiki hablando sobre porno, evocó esas pláticas con Wolfram sobre el material en Shin Makoku. Cómo habían pasado alguna que otra noche juntos mirando imágenes. Pero no con el sentimiento típico de dos hombres mirando porno, que equivaldría a demostrar quien se empalma más porque es más hombre, sino con un leve sonrojo mutuo y la posibilidad de hacer comentarios que quizá sonarían tildados de tontos en una reunión de machos por contener demasiada reflexión y poca erección.

Sí. Mirar porno con Wolfram, lo pensaba ahora Yuuri, lo estimulaba pero en formas distintas y que ahora mismo ya no lo avergonzaban ni necesitaba negar y….

-¿estás escuchando Shibuya?

De pronto, se dio cuenta que había sido el centro de atención por al menos cinco minutos en los que estuvo perdido en su mundo de pornografía reflexiva.

-sí… claro…

-pero no has apuntado ninguno de los sites porno que Hibiki ha dado- intervino Sora arrancando una hoja y pasándosela a Wolfram.-mira- le dijo al rubio-aquí hay unas escenas de dominación que te ponen…

-¡por qué le das eso a Wolfram!-chilló Yuuri sonrojado.

-tranquilo Yuuri-respondió el rubio- solo que no puedo escribirlo con mi mano, por eso se lo pedí.

Había algo en el tono del demonio que hizo que Yuuri se desviara del tema del porno. Era una nota sostenida de rabia y de temor cuando leyó entrelíneas el hecho de que aún no podía usar su mano, lo que le hizo ponerse alerta. ¿Estaría Wolfram más preocupado por su brazo de lo que daba a entender?

-bueno,-tosió Rokubunki guardando un papel con muchas direcciones de internet en su bolsillo- ¿dónde qué hablábamos?

* * *

-Su Santidad, ¿usted por aquí?

Murata miró a Conrad aparecer frente a él. Por su parte, estaba leyendo tranquilamente una revista mientras esperaba que la misteriosa reunión en la habitación de Lord Bielefeld terminara. Algo en el tono de los chicos ahí dentro le dijo que no se entrometiera. Si quería problemas, tenía suficiente en Shin Makoku, al menos en la Tierra podía disfrutar como espectador… por el momento.

-Lord Weller, ¿no tuvo problema de llegar solo al hospital?- le sonrió, una sonrisa honesta y mutua entre ambos hombres.

-fue fácil, Shouma me hizo el favor de hacerme un mapa- repuso el soldado tomando asiento en la pequeña salita de espera.

-Shibuya y Lord Bielefeld tienen visita ahora mismo- continuó el Sabio.

-oh, ya veo… parecen chicos amables… Rokubunki y Hibiki… y me gustaría conocer al famoso Sakarakuza.

Murata alzó una ceja curioso pero no dijo nada al notar que el soldado había obviado al problemático muchacho de siempre.

-para ser honesto- prosiguió Conrad repentinamente- me tiene algo asustado que alguien como Sora sea también un mazoku… ¿no habremos oído mal?

El Sabio dejó la revista que miraba sobre la mesita de la sala y arregló sus gafas- la verdad, a parte de esas enormes ganas de darle un buen golpe de vez en cuando, como lo hace Rokubunki, presentía algo, una energía distinta emanando de él… solo que no le prestaba atención… creo que, aunque lo conozca poco, ya sabe como es ese chico…

-parece que no le han enseñado modales en su casa- replicó Conrad sonriente y eso hizo que el mismísimo gran Sabio se removiera en su asiento intimidado. Le recordó notablemente a Rusia de Hetalia. Luego de recordar esto se puso a pensar que fue una mala idea dejar que Rokubunki le pasara esos links por el chat. Él era un hombre de inimaginables poderes, no podía andar distraído consumiendo tiras cómicas y animes por gusto. Y, para consolarse convenciéndose que no era un simple otaku, decidió que la forma en que Lord Weller habló también le recordaba al sádico marqués de Sade. –creo que si pasara un tiempo en Shin Makoku aprendería a comportarse mejor.

Imágenes de Lord Weller con látigos y cadenas y un Sora indiferente colgando de un calabozo vinieron a su mente. Lo peor es que no percibía ningún atisbo romántico o erótico en las palabras del Patriota, sino más bien un poderoso instinto de reformar a la primera persona que, al menos el Sabio conociera, sacara de sus casillas al famoso Sir Conrad Weller.

-ah, ¡Murata!- un hombre alto, musculoso y de apariencia viril que, en esencia más no físicamente le recordaba a Conrad al mismísimo Adalbert, se paró frente a ellos saludando al Sabio con una amabilidad y a la vez confianza que hizo que en Conrad naciera una gran empatía.

-Sakarakuza san- sonrió Murata- justo hablábamos de ti- añadió mirando al medio mazoku- le presento a Conrad Weller, el hermano de Wolfram.

-¡ah!, el hermano del pequeño Wolfram- repuso de forma jovial el hombre acercándose a Conrad y extendiendo la mano- mucho gusto, soy Kotaro Sakarakuza, Capitán del equipo donde juega Shibuya.

Conrad tomó la mano sonriéndole, sintió un apretón fuerte y respetuoso que le hizo recordar la camaradería que se vivía en los campos de entrenamiento de la armada norteamericana. Y, además, a diferencia de Sora o del calculador Rokubunki y el geek de Hibiki, Sakarakuza no le había preguntado (o dudado mudamente) nada sobre su relación con Wolfram porque simplemente le bastaba que le dijeran que era el hermano del rubio para creerlo.

-ayer no pude venir a ver a Wolfram, la verdad es que llevamos conociéndonos poco pero es un chico muy agradable y quería venir a ver cómo seguía- añadió el Capitán sentándose en el sillón que estaba al lado de Conrad.

-es usted muy amable en hacerlo- repuso el castaño- ¿mi hermano se está portando bien? ¿no ha sido problemático?-añadió, consciente de que el chiquillo podía ser un ángel o un demonio, dependiendo la gana que le diera.

-es un chico agradable- sonrió Sakarakuza con confianza- se nota que él y Shibuya son muy buenos amigos, amistades así son difíciles de encontrar. A decir verdad, desde hace un tiempo empecé a notar que Shibuya había cambiado, de ser un muchacho tímido e inseguro se volvió alguien capaz de expresarse y manifestar sus puntos de vista y siempre pensaba que se debía al lugar donde paraba más que en el campo. Y cuando conocí a Wolfram lo terminé de entender.

-me alegro mucho de que notara los cambios en Yuuri- repuso Conrad, orgullo doble, porque alguien en la Tierra había advertido el cambio para bien de su ahijado así como que entreviera que Wolfram era un motivo poderoso.

-disculpe la impertinencia- interrumpió Sakarakuza sus cavilaciones- pero, ¿usted es el padrino de Shibuya?

Conrad abrió los ojos perplejo, no tenía idea que Yuuri se lo había comentado a otras personas, así que asintió algo confuso- pues sí…

-¡entonces usted es esa otra persona que hizo cambiar a Shibuya!-exclamó Sakarakuza.

-¿perdón?- sonrió algo apenado el soldado. Y, acababa de descubrir sin entender bien y hasta sintiéndose ligeramente torpe como en sus años de juventud, Sakarakuza transmitía un aire paternal que no dejaba indiferente a los que lo escuchaban.

-siendo ustedes hermanos y teniendo relación directa con Shibuya, ahora veo que él a tenido buenas influencias- sonrió el Capitán.

-es muy amable de su parte decir eso…

-¡no me trate así por favor! ¡al menos tendremos la misma edad! -exclamó Sakarakuza dándole unas palmadas a Conrad. El soldado tosió un poco, al no estar preparado para esa muestra de ánimo, recordando de pronto que ya estaba pasando los cien años y su madre había empezado a recordárselo y que por eso, en parte vergonzosa, había partido "preocupadísimo" a ver a su hermano menor herido fatalmente en la Tierra.

-pues creo que no solo nosotros hemos cambiado a Yuuri - sonrió el soldado mientras hacía una nota mental sobre no volver muy pronto a casa. Imágenes perturbadoras de su madre buscándole novias o novios y de Yozak en traje blanco, lo dejaban sin apetito.

-Sakarakuza, ¿no quiere entrar a ver a Wolfram?, los chicos están ahí y parece que hablan de algo serio- intervino Murata, algo curioso ahora de lo que estaría pasando en ese cuarto de hospital y quizá cuando el Capitán entrara podría hacerse una idea de la situación.

-¿estaban acá? No tenía idea- meditó el susodicho- ¿de qué me estaré perdiendo?- se levantó y encaminó hasta la puerta número 201 (cercana a las enfermeras, para que pudieran atender a Wolfram de inmediato) y tocó fuerte dos veces. Podría decirse que sus maneras eran algo rudas, lo que hizo que Conrad notara que Sakarakuza era bastante fuerte si esa era su forma contenida de tocar una puerta. -¡muchachos, estaban acá!

Los dos hombres sentados en la salita vieron, literalmente, saltar a los muchachos dentro de la habitación cuando entró el Capitán. Rápidamente, recuperaron la cordura, cosa que extrañó a Murata. Ellos nunca le habían tenido secretos a su Capitán y esa reacción resultaba sospechosa.

-¿en qué andarán metidos?- meditó el chico de gafas parándose y dirigiéndose a Conrad- Lord Weller ¿vamos a ver a Lord Bielefeld?- ahora sí, su bichito de la curiosidad ansiaba sangre de noticias.

* * *

-sería bueno, la verdad siempre que he ido solo… han creído que soy una suerte de perdedor…

Wolfram le sonrió a Sakarakuza. Era un buen sujeto. Le agradaba. Y podía decir que pocas eran las personas que le agradaban de verdad. Sakarakuza le recordaba a Yuuri pero muchísimo más honesto y simple que su pelinegro. Se notaba que era del tipo que podía arriesgarse por uno aunque solo fueran conocidos.

-¿perdedor por ir al teatro?- enarcó una ceja. De verdad que no entendía los prejuicios humanos. Y cada vez salían con cada cosa. Parecía que en la Tierra eran peor que en Shin Makoku.

-en realidad quiere decir gay- repuso Sora saliendo por un momento de la plática que tenía con los otros chicos en la esquina más alejada de la habitación.

Cuando Sakarakuza entró al cuarto, todos se sobresaltaron. El primero en recuperar la compostura fue Wolfram, Sora con su cinismo de siempre evadió la pregunta que hizo el Capitán acerca de lo que hacían ahí con un comentario sin sentido. Eso ayudó a que los otros chicos se calmaran. Para darles una mano, Wolfram inició una plática con el recién llegado sobre teatro japonés. Aunque, la verdad ya estaba bastante grandecito para esas confabulaciones adolescentes en la que andaban Yuuri y sus amigos así que mientras menos metido estuviera, mejor.

-¿gay? ¿De nuevo con esa palabra? ¿Por qué que dos hombres sean pareja parece ser una obsesión para los demás? ¿No es meterse demasiado en la intimidad de otros querer impedir una relación ajena?

Sakarakuza rió abiertamente y palmeó la cabeza de Wolfram como un padre celebrando alguna ocurrencia de su hijo. Eso no le gustó mucho al demonio… las muestras paternales, no estaba acostumbrado al patrón normal de ellas y siempre que alguien se portaba así se ponía nervioso.- Wolfram, eres un chico de mente abierta, ojalá todos pensaran como tú, la gente viviría en paz.

Yuuri ahogó una risilla que no pasó desapercibida para el rubio.-"paz"-se carcajeó mentalmente el pelinegro-"solo de pensar qué haría Wolfram si le dieran más libertad de expresión"-en ese punto tembló de terror al imaginarse abusado por el impulsivo chico, lo peor es que el asunto no le daba tanto miedo como pensaba.

-¿y cómo le hacemos?- susurró Rokubunki muy bajito, mirando a sus tres compañeros.

Yuuri miró hacia la mesita de noche y calculó la distancia- debemos causar una distracción lo suficientemente larga como para que Sakarakuza se olvide del teléfono por un buen rato…

-Hibiki, ¿qué tal algún site porno?- preguntó Rokubunki.

-pero los conoce todos- sudó el geek- él es el que me pasa los datos…

-además no creo que sea correcto mirar esas cosas acá- se apuró a decir Yuuri, que no aprobaba del todo ver a Wolfram platicando tranquilamente con su, ahora que lo pensaba, bastante bien parecido Capitán…-"¿por qué diablos las mujeres lo repelen?"-pensó para sí. Sintiendo que la mente femenina era un arcano que se alejaba de su galaxia más y más.

-Sakarakuuuzaaa… Capitán- repentinamente, sin avisar ni compartir sus heroicos planes, Sora se alejó de nuevo del grupo y se dirigió directo al móvil que reposaba arrogante sobre la mesita de noche- quiero jugar tetris.

Eso no fue siquiera un pedido de permiso. Para eso, uno esperaría a que la persona a la que se le pidió dijera SI o No. En cambio, Sora caminó directamente lanzando el comentario al aire, tomó el aparato y se alejó hacia Hibiki.

-¿tienes el tetris con mujeres cachondas? ¿eh, Sakazakuza?- preguntó Sora mientras Hibiki corría como un rayo hacia él.

-por ahí debe estar, revisa en la carpeta de juegos- fue la simple respuesta del Capitán, interesado, de nuevo para ligera molestia de Yuuri, en conversar con Wolfram.

De pronto, el moreno protagonista se vio en medio de dos mundos. Uno, implicaba cruzar la barrera del teatro japonés clásico y hundirse en una aburrida conversación que parecía de dos ancianos de noventa años, sobre el teatro No. Y el otro, pegarse al grupito encabezado por Hibiki que ahora sacaba una copia virtual de todo el historial del número del Capitán.

Yuuri cerró los ojos con fuerza- tranquilo, debo pensar con claridad- caviló- Woflram no está siquiera flirteando con el Capitán y este… vamos no está medianamente interesado en los hombres… ¿Cómo llegué a esto? ¿Cuándo me convertí en una persona tan celosa? Maldición, no puedo comportarme así. Que Wolfram esté en este lugar es clara muestra de lo malo que son estos celos inmaduros. Ahora entiendo cómo se sentía al inicio… Cuando no hay nada dicho ni claro entre dos perdonas que se gustan… es fácil desconfiar siempre y temblar ante la mínima posibilidad de que alguien más te aleje de ella… Momento… ¿acabo de asumir que me gusta? Digo… creo que en realidad lo he estado haciendo muy a menudo últimamente… pero… a pesar de eso… y que ya nos hemos besado como tres veces ninguno de los dos ha dejado claro qué pasa aquí. Aunque supongo que queda más que claro. Digo, Wolfram sabía lo que quería y que yo responda a ello implica que también quiera lo mismo… ¿o no? Digo, a mi me gustan las cosas claras. Puede sonar muy simplón pero es mejor cuando todos saben que lo que se come es curry hindú y no chino… Pero… una cosa es hacer y otra decir… Si decidiera platicar de esto en lugar de resumirlo todo en besos y actos… siento que iría demasiado lejos… aunque, quizá si tuviera en claro lo que queremos de lo que tenemos ahora, deje de sentirme tan celoso… digo, creo que una de las razones por las que Wolf dejó de ser tan inmaduro era porque decidió lo que sentía por mí y lo expresó a su modo hace un tiempo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso nunca me ha dicho que me AMA… Aunque para todos queda claro… Entonces ¿qué hago? De hecho, ¿en qué estaba pensando para llegar a esta conclusión?... Ah, sí. Sakarakuza parece tener cierta predilección por Wolfram pero yo me decía que no me lo imagino medianamente gay… Creo que lo mejor es ir con los chicos a ver qué hacen, me sentiría un tonto si me meto en la plática de ellos dos sobre teatro japonés…La verdad prefiero a Shakespeare…

-Yuuri, ¿qué haces en esa esquina mirando a la pared? ¿tendrás anemia?

Cuando Yuuri abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba solo como un loco de manicomio teniendo un encuentro de miradas con la blanca pared de la habitación. Cuándo y cómo los chicos habían terminado de usar el aparato de Sakarakuza y estaban ahora rodeando a Wolfram en la cama, sería algo que no lograría averiguar en su vida. Aunque claro, esas preguntas irresueltas sobre las leyes de la física y el tiempo quedaron a un lado para dejar paso a una certeza más clara por parte del chico: estaba haciendo el tonto, de nuevo.

-Shibuya, me dijeron que tuviste un incidente ayer, ¿estás alimentándote correctamente? Recuerda que pronto empezaremos las interdistritales y no puedes enfermarte- exclamó Sakarakuza. Yuuri rió tontamente y se acercó al grupo.

-¿intedistritales? ¿de qué se trata eso?- preguntó Wolfram, aunque tenía idea de lo que era por lo que habían platicado el día anterior y el presente, pero quería medir la reacción del Capitán acerca del tema. De una forma u otra iba a sacar a resaltar el asunto de las inscripciones. Sería su pequeño aporte al grupo. Wolfram von Bielefeld, después de todo, no era solo una cara bonita.

-ah, cierto, no conoces esas prácticas- Sakarakuza se sentó al borde de la cama, Yuuri de inmediato ocupó el otro lado, en un intento tonto de atraer la atención del demonio, cosa que no logró. El chico miraba atentamente al Capitán- verás, en Japón los deportes son algo importante en la vida diaria. Y, existen las grandes ligas donde juegan los mejores deportistas, como en este caso, el baseball. Pero también, existen competencias menos glamorosas y costosas. Por general estos torneos se hacen para fomentar el deporte y la camaradería entre jóvenes. No hay tanta presión o stress como si lo serían las grandes ligas y si bien no hay grandes fanaticadas ni llenamos estadios, contamos con leales asistentes a nuestros encuentros.

-es decir, juegan por diversión- sonrió el rubio, poniendo una cara de ángel que anticipó a Yuuri de que iba a soltar un bola engañosa.

-exacto- repuso ingenuamente Sakarakuza.

-entiendo, pero yo pensaba que alguien como tú jugaba para un equipo grande e importante- sonrió aún más Wolfram- Yuuri siempre me habla de lo buen jugador que eres y que deberías estar en un equipo de primera categoría.

Sakazakura se revolvió incómodo en su sitio y luego soltó una carcajada que, como un Tsunami, trató de barrer con los corales de la impertinencia del demonio- bueno, bueno, no sabía que decían esas cosas de mí.

-de hecho, varios jugadores buenos que no tuvieron su oportunidad en los colegios o preparatorias ni en la universidad, encuentran en las interdistritales una oportunidad para que los capten cazadores de talentos- canturreó Sora- Sakarakuza se inscribió y también nosotros, menos Hibiki.

-es que yo ya tengo un trabajo por el que me pagan bien- repuso el chico, tratando de distender la plática y que no sonara a que interrogaban al Capitán.

-entonces, ¿es posible que entres en un gran equipo y te conviertas en una estrella del baseball como los que salen en los comerciales de bebidas energéticas?- siguió Wolfram.

Todos notaron el breve mutis que invadió al Capitán y la forzada sonrisa que se estampó en su rostro-pues, quién sabe, la verdad es que hay mucho talentos no reconocidos que irán a esas competencias… mucho mejores que uno…

-¡tú eres de los mejores, Sakarakuza!-intervino Yuuri con seriedad- sin duda, esta es tu oportunidad.

-bueno- intervino Rokubunki, decidido a finalizar con el asunto antes que terminaran rebelándole al Capitán que lo sabían todo- eso lo veremos en las mismas interdistritales ¿no?-poniendo su mejor cara de inocente le sonrió al mayor- Sakarakuza san, debes hacernos entrenar el doble para llegar a buen nivel.

-¡tienes razón, Rokubunki!-exclamó levantándose con renovados ánimos- Wolfram, espero que te recuperes para poder vernos jugar.

-no creo que me quede mas que unos días aquí, me gustaría verlos entrenar- asintió el chico.

-bueno, entonces, supongo que ya nos vamos… nos vemos Wolfram, cuídate.

Los muchachos se retiraron en grupo, pero ya en la puerta Sora se quedó parado mirando fijamente a Yuuri, aún en la cama.

-¿te vas a quedar, Shibuya?-preguntó.

-ah, sí…

-¿por qué? ni que fuera tu…

-perdón…- la puerta se abrió con una violencia desproporcional a las amables palabras de Conrad, y Sora terminó con la cara estampada a la pared.

Antes que el chico se recuperara, Sakarakuza lo tomó de la nuca- bueno, bueno, ya nos vamos, Sora se despide- sonrió arrastrando al semiinconsciente chico afuera seguido de los otros dos.

-iba a decir "novia" ¿no?- bufó Wolfram.

-seguro que lo iba a decir- le siguió Yuuri.

-¿está todo bien?- preguntó con inocencia Conrad, las manos detrás de la espalda y a su lado un resignado Murata.

-depende…-titubeó Wolfram- ¿tratarás de alimentarme de nuevo?

-¿acaso quieres?- le siseó el soldado. La confianza adquirida tomó desprevenidos a los dos japoneses pero cogió irritado a cierto mazoku.

-¡tranquilo, Conrad, Wolfram puede usar su fuego aquí!-le increpó Yuuri asustado.

* * *

-¿en serio Shibuya se quedará con Wolfram todo el día? Yo quería jugar un poco…

-Sora- le recriminó Rokubunki- deberías por lo menos buscar trabajo ¿no crees?

-¿y eso qué tiene que ver con que Shibuya pase más tiempo con Wolfram que con todos nosotros?

-es un amigo suyo y además es extranjero, ¿no te parecería desconsiderado de su parte abandonarlo toda la semana en el hospital y pasársela bien?- intervino Hibiki. Pocas veces lo hacía, casi siempre dejaba pasar de lago los comentarios de Sora. Esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que era lo contrario.

-y déjate ya de andar diciendo cosas gay a Shibuya… sé que entre nosotros bromeamos así pero Wolfram estaba presente y quizá malinterprete lo que decimos- siguió Rokubunki.

-ah, no creo que Wolfram le moleste- habló Sakarakuza quedándose además parado en medio del pasillo.

-pero Capitán- siseó Sora- los hombres odiamos que desmitifiquen nuestra masculinidad… solo lo permitimos entre amigos…

-ah, pero creo que Wolfram es un chico más maduro que nosotros, dudo que le molesten ese tipo de bromas inmaduras- sonrió.

-¿Capitán, no se va con nosotros?- Rokubunki enarcó una ceja hacia el hombre.

-bueno, es que recordé que tenía que hacer algo…-rió nervioso.

-ninguna de las enfermeras le hará caso, tienen preferencia por los bishounen extranjeros según explicó Shibuya- le retó Rokubunki.

-ah… pero…

-déjalo, Hiro, seguro se va a meter a los vestidores- Sora, muy pocas veces llamaba a Rokubunki por su nombre, de hecho no había motivo para hacerlo pero cada vez que lo hacía, Hiro sabía que algo raro, no necesariamente malo pero sí muy raro, iba a pasar.

-ah, con tal que no nos asocien- suspiró el chico.

-bueno… ya nos vemos- empezó a despedirse Sakarakuza agitando la mano como obligándolos a irse. Los muchachos no tuvieron otra que hacerlo, no querían que los presentes se enteraran que eran conocidos de ese pervertido sujeto.

* * *

-es bueno saber que todo va bien en el reino.-respiró aliviado Yuuri.

-¿Gwendal no tiene muchos problemas?-preguntó Wolfram.

-ah… él está muy bien- sonrió Conrad, pensando si no había sido muy evidente su intento de sonar natural. Aunque su respuesta era verdadera al 100% y quizá eso era lo que no le gustaba. Uno difícilmente hablaba sobre Gwendal en términos de "está muy feliz, está muy bien", sino con "se encuentra como siempre, nada ha cambiado, está igual".

Para Wolfram el tono de su hermano no pasó desapercibido. Pero debido a que ya habían tenido ajetreo cuando casi incendia una cortina del cuarto (no manejaba del todo bien su maryoku en la Tierra al parecer) se abstuvo de tratar de sacarle una mejor respuesta, por el momento.

-¿y usted cómo sigue, Lord Bielefeld?- agregó Murata, deseoso de cambiar de tema bajo el temor de tener que encarar sendos interrogatorios que le harían perjurar sobre combustiones espontáneas en un hospital para no involucrar a Lord Bielefeld como pirómano si es que se enteraba muy rápido de la adorable vida de pareja que ahora mismo tenían su Hermano (con mayúscula) y Anissina.

-ah… mejor…- repuso pensativo el rubio, sentía un cosquilleo en el brazo, un ligero calor aunque supuso que se debió al golpe que le dio a Zuse. Tampoco era como para preocupar a los presentes.

-todavía te quedas hasta el sábado ¿cierto?- contó Yuuri con los dedos.

-sí, pero quizá salga antes…

-ah, lo siento Wolf pero no creo que te dejen hacerlo…

-¿es muy grave lo que tiene?- preguntó Conrad preocupado.

-no es eso, sino que…

-¡Wolfram! ¡venimos con la comida!

Tres enfermeras entraron a la habitación con un carrito de comida. Y, no era para nada la comida de hospital verde y rara que todos odian. Sino un carrito que parecía haber sido robado de algún restaurante caro.

-¿realmente piensan que pueden tener algo con él?- Yuuri entrecerró los ojos y miró con desconfianza a las atentas enfermeras.

-realmente, no deberías preocuparte- Conrad le colocó un brazo amable en el hombro.

Yuuri dio un brinco en su sitio- creo que me estoy malacostumbrando a hablar lo que pienso y pensar lo que debería hablar…

-Wolfram siempre ha tenido ese efecto en las personas, el que quieran agradarle no para conquistarlo sino simplemente para que él los mire un poco…

-oh… sí…- Yuuri recordó que de hecho ya había notado eso, habían cientos de personas dispuestas a contarle al chico si él se había escarbado la nariz o comido un pan con miel por una de sus sonrisas.-entonces, supongo que no tengo que preocuparme…

-eso, eso, tú tienes el corazón de mi hermano después de todo…

-¡¿qué?!-se tornó rojo de inmediato.

-¿volvemos al modo negación?- repuso sonriente Conrad. Frotándole los hombros a un avergonzado Yuuri.

-bueno, Wolfram, lo dejamos con sus amigos y "Conrad"- rieron las chicas al decir el último nombre como colegialas en una esquina viendo pasar al chico del grado superior que admiraban. Salieron cuchicheando quién sabe qué cosa

-¿ves? No te preocupes, Yuuri- y ese "Yuuri" le sonó algo mordaz para venir de parte de su padrino- yo me encargaré de tener a raya a las enfermeras de Wolfram.

-sí Shibuya, ninguna te lo va a robar…

-¡Wolfram! ¡te ayudo con eso, Wolfram!-gritó Yuuri alejándose mecánicamente de los que hasta entonces veía como amigos y confidentes y ahora veía como acechadores que lo ponían nervioso.

-¿puedes abrirme la soda?

-sí, la de limón

-sí, mira hay una de uva para ti…

-al menos ya no se va corriendo como antaño- suspiró Conrad.

-sí, Shibuya avanza lento pero a paso seguro-añadió Murata haciéndole una señal con la cabeza al soldado.

Este asintió comprendiendo- vamos a buscar algo de comer afuera, ya regresamos.

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos en los que comieron juntos en la cama. Silenciosamente. Los ojos del demonio parecían perdidos en la ventana del jardín, como queriendo irse muy lejos.

Yuuri quería pero no sabía cómo preguntarle. Temía que el chico le gritara que era un enclenque por pensar de él de esa forma. Aún así, no dejaba de sentir que había algo en el chico que no estaba bien.

-¿el médico te dijo que todo estaba bien con tu brazo a pesar del sobreesfuerzo que hiciste?

Wolfram dejó de mirar hacia la ventana y se dirigió a Yuuri- me revisó y me harán unas radiografías en un rato, para descartar no sé qué.

-ah, está bien, es mejor enfrentar el mal de antemano…

-¿mal? –repuso con un dejo de rabia el rubio- lo peor que puede pasar es que no pueda volver a usar mi mano de nuevo…

-¡Wolf, no digas eso! ¡Tienes que tener confianza!, ellos te han dicho que no es serio además!

-la confianza, la esperanza puede que estén bien a veces- le interrumpió con molestia- pero, ser realistas es lo mejor. –trataba de sonar confiado pero algo en su tono hacía que Yuuri lo notara desconfiado- ¿qué si no puedo volver a usar la mano derecha? Entonces… ¡me volveré zurdo! ¡aprenderé a usar la espada con esa mano y a golpear y todo!

Yuuri se quedó callado. Así que de eso se trataba. Ahora sentía ternura y comprensión por el chico. En el lenguaje de Wolfram esa frase había querido decir mucho más: ¿y si me vuelvo un inútil, un lisiado que no puede defenderte? ¿qué pasará entonces? ¿qué clase de soldado, prometido y mazoku seré? ¿si no puedo pelear o mucho menos coger un cubierto, para qué sirvo?

Iba mucho más allá de su preocupación para proteger a Yuuri. Eso estaba inherente. Pero era algo más. Sin duda, el temor de Wolfram recaía en quién era y cómo se definía así mismo. Yuuri sabía que por la violencia en su pasado, el chico había aprendido a vivir como un soldado pero con el tiempo habían otras cosas más allá de la espada, la pelea y el combate con maryoku. La paz lo estaba dejando entrever pero…

-Ah, Wolf…- no lo pensó dos veces. Wolfram se movió incómodo en la cama hasta terminar recostado. Yuuri se arremolinó como un niño pequeño buscando recargar su cabeza sobre el pecho de uno de sus padres.

-¡no seas mimado Yuuri!- le chinchó Wolfram sonrojado mientras el otro terminaba de acomodarse como un niño pequeño.

-no te muevas, está perfecto- se quejó Yuuri. Wolfram dejó de forcejear.

No necesitaba decirle a Wolfram que él sería fuerte por los dos, ni que podía ya valerse por sí mismo o renovarle las esperanzas de que todo saldría bien. Wolfram no era de los que necesitaba ese tipo de afirmaciones.

Yuuri sentía el corazón del demonio latiendo tranquilamente, el calor de su pecho sobre el cual descansaba, sus brazos a ambos lados del chico, el resto de su cuerpo recostado en la cama.

-¿de dónde te salió lo mimado?- le susurró en queja Wolfram.

Yuuri removió su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico, como queriendo acomodarse más. No lo había hecho con la clara intención de echarse sobre él pero empezaba a sentir que podía repetirlo… muchas veces más. Era tan cálida esa sensación de primavera que lo embargaba recostado sobre Wolfram. Ya se estaba olvidando por qué lo hizo en primer momento.

-¿no quieres que lo haga?- tanteando empezó a levantarse pero sintió la mano izquierda frenar su cabeza.

-no dije nada, solo pregunté- repuso Wolfram.

-es que se siente bien- sonrió Yuuri comenzando a sentirse adormilado.-podría quedarme así para siempre…

Sintió que lo escuchó sonreír. Era suficiente para él.

* * *

Los despertó un ¡KYA! Que lanzó una enfermera cuando entró.

Yuuri terminó en el suelo sonrojado luego de que él como Wolfram dieran un salto por el grito que los sacó de los brazos de morfeo.

-¡perdón, perdón, debí tocar!-dijo la sonrojada chica.

-no… no… no hay problema- balbuceó Yuuri, parándose adolorido.

-Cuando Conrad y su amigo dijeron que estaba todo muy tranquilo… debí interpretarlo como "tranquilo".- susurró la chica sin dejar de sonrojarse.

-esto… disculpa…- empezó Yuuri.

-¡no hay problema!-le interrumpió la joven con seguridad-¡esto es algo privado!-guiñó un ojo y Yuuri temió que se hiciera tan público que terminaran haciendo un reallity show de su vida. Pero, de hecho, luego comprobó que los códigos de enfermeras acerca de sus pacientes favoritos eran más arcanos que cualquier otra cosa. Nadie se enteró por ellas de su relación con el demonio y, fue tratado mucho mejor desde ese día.

-gracias.-se apuró Wolfram y sonrió, una sonrisa doble por si acaso.

-no hay por nada, no hay por nada. –siguió la chica- pero, lamento decirle, Shibuya-kun, -Wolfram y Yuuri se miraron curiosos, ahora el tono era amable en le enfermera- que las visitas se terminan en un rato… si usted desea puedo hacer que se quede un poco más…

Yuuri estaba a punto de agradecerle la gentileza pero lo siguiente lo desanimó por completo.

-puedo colocar un cartel de "privado" si gusta…

-¡no se preocupe, él ya se iba!-chilló Wolfram sonrojadísimo.

Yuuri se sintió raro. La otra vez el rubio bromeó acerca del sexo de reconciliación y ahora se comportaba más conservador que la Liga de Censura norteamericana.

-¡sí! Igual… regreso mañana temprano…- añadió también sonrojado.

-ok, ok, los dejo para que se "despidan" entonces- salió la chica.

-desde ahora no sé qué voy a entender cuando hablen entre comillas- se rindió Yuuri apoyando la cabeza en la cama.

-y yo soy el que se tiene que quedar con ellas- repuso Wolfram.

-lo siento…- le sonrió- pero mañana vengo temprano ¿vale?

-si...- se quedaron frente a frente sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sentían como si veinte pares de ojos taladraran la puerta repentinamente.-dejémoslo en un apretón de manos por hoy, Yuuri.

-vale- suspiró el chico, sonriendo cómplice de la vergüenza que pasaba.

En cuanto salió de la habitación un nuevo ambiente se respiraba en el hospital. De pronto, todas las enfermeras le saludaban y sonreían. Bueno, no todas. Vio a unas cuantas llorando y otras consolándolas y mostrándoles unas revistas cuyo contenido Yuuri no estuvo interesado en averiguar.

* * *

Los pasillos de hospital a esa hora eran tranquilos. Wolfram no se aguantó estar en la cama, además sentía que le molestaba el brazo. Según su creencia, eso se debía a que no tenía nada más que hacer y por eso se concentraba en su herida y en cualquier detallito que se diera. Para distraerse, pensó en un paseo.

Era ya tarde, casi de las nueve de la noche y los pacientes no se quedaban sino hasta las ocho, con algo de consideración los dejaban quedarse un poco más pero, Sakarakuza no era alguien, según había aprendido Woflram, a quien la gente le mostrara consideración. Pero al menos era alguien con quien conversar, así que luego de verlo al fondo del pasillo parado decidió ir a buscarle. Le daba curiosidad qué hacía ahí y si en verdad había tratado de mirar enfermeras desnudas como le contó Sora por un mensaje de texto.

Sin embargo a pocos metros de llegar a esa salita de espera, hundida entre dos pasillos, vio a alguien más, sentado, con quien al parecer hablaba el capitán. Wolfram dobló hacia uno de los pasillos y se pegó a la pared. Se deslizó entonces hasta llegar al borde, así pudo ver a un sujeto de la estatura media de él y Yuuri. Delgado, pálido y cabello corto, un corte algo complicado y muy brillante… cabellos parados por arte de magia. Tenía un par de aros en las orejas y uno en la nariz.

-así que ellos ¿no? ¿acaso piensas dejar de lado este asunto por ese chico? ¿eh?

-yo mantengo mi promesa, no he cambiado de opinión, Shiramu.

-pero… ese Rokubunki fue a ver a Ryonosuke y mi padre me preguntó por qué no te inscribiste aún… incluso dijo que si tú no entras yo podría tener una oportunidad de ser fichado…

-es bueno saber que mejoraste después que salieras del equipo… espero que tu actitud también cambiara.

-¿qué tiene de malo lo que soy?

-¡ya te dije que no es tu opción, las decisiones de un hombre se respetan siempre y cuando estas no pretendan sobrepasar los derechos de otros hombres! y además, te dije, antes de saber aquello, que no te articulabas bien en el equipo, nunca dabas lo mejor de ti, creo que fue mi error en parte porque somos amigos desde la infancia y te traté con favoritismo…

-¡no digas excusas, Kotaro! ¡siempre tan hombre! ¡simplemente me expectoraste porque soy lo que soy! ¡pero ahora no haces lo mismo con ese chico porque tienes miedo de lo que te advertí! ¿no es cierto?

-la verdad me pone nervioso lo otro…

-¡ja! ¿crees que me arriesgaría mostrando eso? ¡mi padre me mataría! ¡acabaría con tu reputación pero cavaría mi propia tumba!

-entonces, ¿no podrías dármelas?

-lo siento pero son mi as final, si no cumples con tu palabra…

-Shiramu… ¿cuándo he faltado yo a mi palabra?

-lo siento, Korato pero… hay mucho en juego para mi… sé que para ti también pero… es mi vida o la tuya y…

-entiendo, entiendo Shiramu, no te preocupes, te doy mi palabra de no inscribirme y de no jugar tampoco en las competencias. Solo…

-¿qué, me vas a amenazar?

-simplemente déjalo en paz a él y al otro.

-no te preocupes, no me voy a meter con él y menos con el extranjero. Pueden vivir su vida como quieran, seguro el muchacho es de uno de esos países donde no te señalan por ser lo que eres.

-Shiramu, creo que ya es tarde y no debiste venir hasta acá…

-está bien, sé que eres un hombre de palabra, Kotaro…

El sujeto se levantó, Sakarakuza le tendió la mano pero este le hizo un gesto de no recibirla y se alejó por el otro pasillo con la mirada gacha. Caminaba de una forma bastante ridícula y su ropa era algo apretada para el gusto del demonio.

-¿Wolfram?-escuchó entonces el chico, se puso pálido cuando se encontró con el rostro del Capitán observándolo.

-Sa…Sa…Sakarakuza… ¿qué haces por aquí tan tarde?- trató de arreglarla.

El hombre suspiró- ¿podemos hablar un rato?

* * *

Dieron las diez cuando la plática concluyó. Wolfram terminó confuso, asombrado, irritado, insultado, honrado y muchas cosas más pero su rostro parecía una caricatura de un personaje resignado a haber escuchado la historia real más disparatada de su vida y, aún así, tenía elementos bastante dramáticos para tomarla en serio.

Ahora caminaba de regreso a su habitación, pero se sorprendió al ver oficiales de policía en la recepción principal del lugar. Y, aún más, la pelirroja gigante hablaba con ellos; ignorando la situación con cara de berrinche, sentado en una de las sillas, Zuse con los brazos cruzados y varios golpes en el rostro taladraba el suelo.

Wolfram se dio cuenta tarde que se había quedado curioso mirándole porque cuando lo notó el rubio de metro noventa ya estaba a medio metro de él.

-quítate.-Zuse casi hizo que las palabras salieran como cuchillos de su boca- estorbas.

-mira quién habla,- Wolfram alzó el rostro- incluso es un desperdicio de centímetros para el techo… pobre deben haberle echado una maldición para tener que tenerte tan cerca… aunque el suelo se las lleva de canutas.

-mira quién habla… mira tú, yo también era un buen actor a tu edad, con esa cara de inocente virgen cuando eres un hijo de puta de lo peor…

-por suerte nunca terminaría como alguien como tú, tendría que darme mucho asco a mí mismo.

-ni aunque lo quisieras, para empezar deberías tener algo de inteligencia y talento, alguien como tú que solo usa sus puños para reventar caras… ¿qué futuro tiene?

Wolfram sintió que le daban un golpe bajo, se enfadó entonces, sintió que todo su cuerpo quemaba- ¡¿qué mierda l te importa lo que me pase a mi?!- le terminó gritando, alzó de nuevo su brazo dispuesto a un nuevo golpe pero un movimiento sutil de Zuse lo detuvo en una suave llave.

-no te muevas- el tono del hombre era distinto al maleante busca pleitos de hace unos segundos, a Wolfram hasta le sonó "preocupado".

-¡suéltame!

-dije: NO-TE-MUEVAS- y el tono le recordó al Gwendal de los peores momentos.- ¡enfermera!- llamó enseguida Zuse.

Una de las muchachas se acercó y el rubio le extendió el brazo del demonio. Este notó entonces que el brazo le quemaba abrumadoramente y la zona de la muñeca estaba hinchada terriblemente.

-un derrame- dijo con seriedad la enfermera- por favor, Woflram, debe acompañarme.

-pero…-el chico se puso duro y sintió que no podía moverse- ¿qué pasa?

-es solo un derrame, te harán unas punciones para sacar el exceso de líquido…- Zuse colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros del chico y lo hizo caminar- no duele, te atiborran de analgésicos y drogas así que estás con suerte.

Dejándose distraer por los comentarios del mayor, Wolfram se dejó guiar- ¿a quién le puede gustar atiborrarse de drogas, viejo?

-ah, se nota que no has vivido hasta ahora…

-no necesitas drogarte para vivir, inútil.

-¿en serio? ¡ya verás!

-eres un decadente…

* * *

-¿Hibiki?

-¡y Sora!

-¡cállate!

-¡qué pesado eres Rokubunki!

-sí, Shibuya, y no estoy solo, como notaste.

-¿qué sucede?- Yuuri se sentó al borde de su cama. Tenía el pijama puesto y se disponía a dormir. Eran las diez y media ya y mañana quería levantarse temprano. Tenía que visitar a Wolfram y luego entrenar y después volver a visitar a Wolfram… Sí que sería un día pesado.-¿encontraron algo importante?- preguntó después de escuchar una corta discusión entre Rokubunki y Sora que Hibiki cortó con el método de amenazarlos con hackear sus e-mail.

-bueno, digamos que nada que no esperábamos encontrar en el historial del Capitán- suspiró Hibiki.

Yuuri se acomodó en la cama anticipando lo que vendría- ¿en cuántos de esos lugares habría que buscar?- preguntó, preocupado por si el demonio se llegaba a enterar que iría a sitios así. Aunque, sabía que en el otro mundo incluso habían islas dedicadas a ello.

-ya que no tenemos mucha información nos limitaremos a visitar los sitios más visitados y con más confirmaciones…

-¡TRES!-escuchó gritar a Sora.

-uno es un Maid Café para adultos- continuó Hibiki- el segundo es un Love Hotel de Search&Find…

-¿ttte refieres a esos donde buscas sexo casual?- titubeó sonrojado Yuuri, por la idea y por conjugarla en una fantasía con Wolfram. Cómo su cerebro había hecho la asociación tan rápido, el chico empezaba a creer que le atraía más de lo que creía (y de lo moralmente correcto) el demonio.

-a esos- siguió Hibiki con la parsimoniosa tranquilidad de quien solo creía que la realidad que valía la pena estaba en el mundo virtual- y el tercero…

El lapsus de silencio que se dio le sugirió a Yuuri que nada bueno se vendría.

-la zona rosa…- susurró.

-no- sentenció Hibiki.

Yuuri suspiró aliviado.

Pero por poco.

-la zona roja… Shibuya- volvió a hablar el compañero.

-¿qué clase de hobbies tiene Sakarakuza?- lloriqueó Yuuri.

-a mi tampoco me agrada la idea de ir a ese sitio… Shibuya- siguió Hibiki.

-¡a mi sí!- gritó Sora- ¡además ya tengo veinte años!

-tienes 19, idiota, igual que nosotros- oyó hablar a Rokubunki.

-no en mi tarjeta de identidad falsa…

-Hibiki…

-tendré las nuestras para mañana en la tarde Shibuya, es mejor ir temprano, además según el historial, el Capitán fue a eso de las cuatro…

-pero… ¿qué pretendemos encontrar ahí? Digo, una cosa es la zona rosa… y otra es la roja… es decir ahí…

-es la fantasía de todo chico con dinero, lo sé- suspiró Hibiki- pero muchos chicos de nuestra edad van y sin dinero… digo no todos terminan en problemas con los yakuza como en las películas.

-no me importa la yakuza- se quejó Yuuri, sabía bien que en la zona roja la policía no arreglaba los problemas sino la mafia- sino las redadas- pero también sabía que solían haber redadas, una formalidad de la ley, y siempre veía rostros de chicos menores de veintiún años siendo sacados en titulares de la prensa barata y de la más vendida. Si algo así pasaba cuando fueran ahí…

-logré contactarme con una tal Mizzy300… es una mujer que se citó con Sakarakuza en ese sitio hace un mes… según me dijo, el le había hablado mucho de que quería ser un gran jugador y eso… concuerda con las fechas así que podemos tratar de indagar algo con ella.

-oye Hibiki pero ella ¿no es…?

-es raro pero, no me dijo una tarifa… quizá es solo una mujer buscando diversión… ya sabes de las mujeres mayores y con dinero…

-no sé por qué tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto- suspiró Yuuri.

-y yo más porque me enteré que Sora llamó a Rokubunki por su nombre.

Yuuri tragó duro y pesado, como si su saliva fuera un río de ladrillos- entonces… nos vemos mañana en la tar…

-acuérdate que tenemos entrenamiento hasta la una, nos tomará una hora y veinte ir en tren así que nos vemos en la mañana Shibuya, buenas noches, te corto antes que estos dos destruyan mi habitación buscando las pornos.

Un clic hizo que la línea enmudeciera. Yuuri dejó mecánicamente la máquina sobre la mesa de noche. Un tic nervioso había invadido el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

-¿qué mierda le digo a Wolf?

* * *

**La mayorìa de edad se establece en Japon a los 20 años, de ahi la preocupacion de Yuuri porque tienen todavia 19.**

**Lucky Star es un anime basado en "tiras comicas", digamos que algo a lo Hetalia en papel. Habla mucho de la cultura otaku.**

**Todo lo mencionado sobre el baseball en este fan fic es inventado. COmo datos adicionales, este deporte tan popular en Japon fue introducido a mediados del siglo XIX y es, hoy en dia, muy popular en la escuela y universidad. Aun cuando Jpon se demoro en entrar oficialmente en las grandes ligas, para la actualidad su nivel y dedicacion los ha llevado a mantenerse en un buen nivel internacional.**

**Japon es una contradiccion, y creo que en lo respectivo a cultura del sexo son una paradoja. Solo busquen porno japones y veran lo mas bizarro del mundo. Shinjuku y Shibuya son las zonas para buscar sexo o "chicas (y chicos) de compañia". La prostitucion telefonica tambien es un fenomeno recurrente, y un neogcio bastante rentable al parecer. Muchachas entre los 15 y 18 años pueden acceder a algun mobil para concenrtar citas con hombres (muchas veces mayores que ellas) que buscan citas (no siempre sexo) por lo cual las jovenes reciben una suma de dinero. Vale recordar, que el mercado del sexo es un problema, como en cualquier parte del mundo, aunque en esta historia se lea mas bien humoristica. Como dato adicional, y quiza perturbador, la prostitucion en un pais industrializado como Japon, no se debe a la pobreza, sino a una necesidad exacerbada de satisfacer el instinto consumista (para las familiarizadas, sabran qué significa para una japonesa un bolso Luis Vuitton). **


	15. No pises los pies de tu pareja de baile!

-no te preocupes, Shibuya, le diremos a Lord Bielefeld que vendrás por la noche- Murata, sentado como un hijo más ante la mesa de los Shibuya se sirvió un waffle más mientras conversaba amenamente durante el desayuno.

-Wolfram sabe lo importante que es para ti el baseball y no le gustaría que te descuidaras por él- agregó Conrad- Su Santidad y yo iremos a visitarlo este día.

-Mamá también irá, cariño, le haré compañía a Wolfy por ti- canturreó su madre.

-y Shouri me dijo que Midori y Kazuya irán también- Shouma dejó a un lado la sección económica del diario para sonreírle a su hijo. Parecía estar madurando más y más, ahora demostraba abierta preocupación por su pareja, y eso era un gran paso. Recordaba lo difícil que fue siempre para su hijo menor demostrar sus afectos a los demás. Ahora en cambio, era capaz de compartir aquello incluso con su familia.

-Uma-chan puede ir un ratito por la tarde ¿no?- Miko miró a su esposo y Shouma supo que no era una pregunta, era, desde ya, una realidad.

-mira, hijo, Wolfram tendrá suficiente compañía así que tú has tus cosas ¿sí?-suspiró el honorable y rendido esposo.

Yuuri asintió sintiendo que la culpa lo remataba. Se sentía como un ejecutivo cuarentón que decía a su esposa e hijos que regresaría tarde por reunión de trabajo cuando en realidad se iba a encontrar con su amante veinte años menor. Lo único que lo hacía sentir mejor es que no se sentía para nada emocionado de ir a un sitio así, le costaba más el hecho de pensar en que podía ser malinterpretado. Y, por más personas de lo que esperaba.

-trataré de estar ahí a las seis…

* * *

-bueno… el Capitán ya tiene veintidós años pero… -Yuuri se quedó corto de palabras.

-el Capitán puede ser nuestro ídolo pero es un pervertido de primera- completó Sora menos propenso a sentir respeto por los demás.

-yo sé…- Yuuri entrecerró los ojos recordando y suspiró. No se sentía con derecho a hablar así del Capitán, no tanto por respeto sino…

-pero bueno… yo no diría que es más pervertido que nosotros- analizó Rokubunki- si tuviera sus agallas también habría ido a esos sitios… y solo.

-es cierto- continuó Hibiki- creo que nunca me atrevería a pisar sitios así porque me sentiría expectorado en una. Ir solo tiene algo de respeto…

-por eso digo que el Capitán es el Capitán de los pervertidos- siguió Sora mirando a todos.

-ah… nosotros somos su tripulación…- bufó Yuuri.

-aceptémoslo… no es que los hombres seamos unos más y otros menos pervertidos…- sollozó Rokubunki.

-aquí la corona va para quién sea capaz de llegar más lejos movido por la testosterona…- completó Yuuri. –"Wolf… tú entiendes ¿no? Después de todo, también tienes el enemigo entre las piernas"-rezó para poner punto final a la retahíla de culpa que lo azoraba desde que se sentara en las bancas a descansar de las prácticas con sus amigos.

-todos los hombres somos unos calentones en potencia- canturreó Sora levantándose y corriendo de nuevo al campo al oír la voz de mando del Capitán.

-Shibuya ¿todavía estás preocupado por la posibilidad de que alguien nos atrape ahí?- le preguntó Rokubunki al notar el rostro preocupado del chico.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza y señaló con su mirada a Sakarakuza- ¿qué pasaría si él no logra entrar a algún club serio? Digo… de verdad, como dijo Sora, el Capitán no puede vivir de trabajar en un supermercado cuidando a su abuela y sus hermanos… ¿por qué es capaz de arriesgar su futuro de esa forma?

-lo conoces como yo, Shibuya- Rokubunki se cruzó de brazos y observó a su Capitán dando órdenes para que Sora le lanzara una bola difícil. El resto de los chicos del campo e incluso otros que compartían los campos aledaños lo observaban expectativos. –el Capitán es tres cosas: un hombre pervertido, un hombre en quien se puede confiar ciegamente y un hombre que nunca rompe su palabra.

-el pervertido nunca afecta directamente a los otros dos- consideró Yuuri- pero el hombre de palabra… ya lo ha hecho otras veces…

-estoy pensando, que si no se trata de una mujer…Shibuya, entonces quizá sea algo más serio.

-espero, Rokubunki, que se trate de una mujer, porque es más difícil hacer cambiar de parecer al Capitán que hacer que un mazoku cambie de parecer sobre los humanos de la noche a la mañana…

-¿de qué RPG es esa expresión?

-ah… uno que jugué hace tiempo…

-¡JON-RON!

* * *

-¿cómo que no irás a ver a Wolfram?- el tono de Sakarakuza sonaba ligeramente alterado y no solo se limitó a exclamarlo como una abuela reprende a su nieto por no comerse todas las verduras, sino que tomó a Yuuri de los hombros y lo acercó a su rostro.

El chico se sintió ligeramente intimidado. Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de pelearse con el Capitán pero ahora que lo tenía así de cerca y con esos ojos de reproche, calculaba que le sería muy difícil ganarle… además de doloroso, físicamente hablando.

-es que… recordé que…

-¡Shibuya, esto es muy extraño de ti!- siguió el Capitán, pero Yuuri contaba con Sora y su gran bocota para ayudarle. Aunque, claro, no gustaba de pedir ese tipo de ayuda divina, ni aunque colgara de una de las paredes de los calabozos de Pequeño Shimarron.

-¡Capitán! Shibuya no es ni la madre ni el marido de Wolfram, ya ha hecho bastante con ir a visitarlo los días anteriores, déjelo en paz. No lo vuelva gay solo por intimidación…

-mira quién habla- intervino Rokubunki, sin tomar partido por alguien como siempre- el tío que consideraba estar con un hombre porque le parecen menos intratables que las mujeres a las que no sabe tratar.

-oye, si yo me volviera gay por ese punto sería usar la inteligencia- rebatió el chico de rizos.

-¡¿dónde está la inteligencia?! ¿dónde?- le gritó Rokubunki indignado- ¡que te escuchen no más los movimiento de Homosexuales y ellos te mostrarán dónde tienes el cerebro!…

-en el trasero… Sora tiene el cerebro en el trasero- apoyó Hibiki.

-ok, veo que estoy solo en esto- Sora cerró los ojos y suspiró. Lo siguiente que Yuuri sintió fueron unas palmadas en su hombro- lo siento Shibuya, creo que estás solo… pero quiero que sepas que igual seremos amigos aunque seas gay y por favor no tengas esperanzas conmigo.

-Sora… te estás pasando de la ralla- susurró Yuuri empezando a sentirse pesado y oscuro, lo suficiente como para atrapar a su compañero en dos dragones de agua y llevarlo a la isla más desierta del mar de la Tierra.

-bueno, en todo caso es tu decisión no verlo- Sakarakuza habló con ese tono de "capitán de anime de deportes que cree demasiado en ti"- solo espero que no sea por nada raro.

-¿y a usted qué le pasa Capitán?- enarcó una ceja el maou. No parecía que Sakarakuza lo recriminara por sospechar en general sino por sospechar de él haciendo algo a espaldas de Wolfram. Pero algo así no sería factible, después de todo el Capitán no sabía acerca de la relación entre ellos… nada de nada. En lo absoluto…

-ya eres un hombre, Shibuya, por favor compórtate a la altura- sentenció el Capitán alejándose del grupito para ir a ver al resto del equipo.

-hombre, pero si casi parecía la madre de tu novia que sospecha que te vas a encontrar con una amante- Rokubunki observó a Sakarakuza parado de nuevo en el campo.- no esperaba esa reacción de su parte.

-pero no importa, Shibuya nosotros cuidaremos de que quedes puro para Wolf…

-¡te lo advertí Sora!- Yuuri no esperó a que el chico terminara, tomó una sudadera tirada en la banca y se la estampó en el rostro.

* * *

-Wolfram, ¿no quieres jugar algo?- Conrad entró a la habitación con varios juegos de mesa en brazos y su eterna sonrisa, que parecía ya tatuada en su rostro.

-¿qué haces acá aún?- repuso el rubio dejando que su hermano se sentara en la sillita de visitas junto a su cama.

-anda, soy el hermano mayor de siempre- repuso Conrad.- además, me quedé preocupado de lo que te pasó esta noche, ¿estás mejor?

-hmmm, eso dijo el doctor ¿no?- fue la repuesta cortante.

Conrad giró y levantó ligeramente su cabeza para ver como su hermanito cambiaba de canales indiscriminadamente con el control remoto. Por más rabioso y temperamental que fuera el chico, tenía gran capacidad de adaptarse a su medio, y eso era raro de suponerlo con solo ver a un lindo bishounen caprichoso.

-no tenemos de eso en Shin Makoku ¿eh?- trató de hacer conversa.

Wolfram lo miró de reojo. Conrad estaba demasiado amable con él y eso lo asustaba. Algo grande y serio debía estar pasando para que se quedara. Porque. En otra situación, el castaño hubiera dicho: _bueno, creo que es bueno que tú y Yuuri compartan tiempo así que regresaré a Shin Makoku, deben necesitarme_. En cambio, se comportaba como si estuviera dispuesto a quedarse una larga temporada en la Tierra.

-¿pasa algo en el Castillo?- preguntó entonces deteniéndose al tiempo que dejaba de cambiar los canales.

Aunque no tomó desprevenido al soldado, igual el demonio notó los segundos de congelamiento que le tomaron a Conrad idear una excusa.

-sin mentirillas blancas- se apuró en aclarar.

Conrad no quería ser culpable de ninguna crisis familiar entre sus hermanos así que decidió irse a la segura- madre ha dicho que ya he llegado a cierta edad…

-¿cierta?... ¿edad?- repitió el rubio elevando las cejas incrédulo.

-así es… "cierta edad"

A duras penas Wolfram controló la risa- ¿esa "cierta edad"?

-"esa" "cierta edad"

-¡Conrad, mi madre te quiere encontrar mujer… u hombre!-exclamó Wolfram en seguida tratando de ocultar la risa en el grito que dio.

-no tengo planes de matrimonio por ahora- suspiró el soldado.- así que decidí venir a encargarme de mi hermano menor, ya sabes que en el pasado…

-¡me estás usando de chivo expiatorio!- le acusó de inmediato.

-harías lo mismo si hubieras encontrado a madre poniéndole un vestido a Yozak…- habló trémulo el Capitán.-y de novia…

Wolfram se limitó a cerrar los ojos fuertemente y tratar de controlar su genio- bueno, supongo que no hay nada de malo en que te quedes acá, ya estás grande para tomar tus decisiones… pero sabes que no puedes escapar de madre para siempre.

-oh, pensaba entrar a la marina norteamericana por un tiempo si es que las cosas se ponían algo difíciles…

-Conrad, ¿no eres el Patriota de Ruttenberg? ¿desde cuándo eres así de salido?

-las cosas cambian, "pequeño Lord cool"

-¡oye!- el rubio se sonrojó fuertemente.

-no es para tanto, Wolf. Realmente me parece que fue muy maduro de tu parte que decidieras cambiar tu actitud, eso demuestra lo serio que eres en relación a Yuuri.- se sintió fuera de campo minado, tenía suerte de ser tan había para manejar el temperamento de su hermano cuando era necesario… para su bienestar mental.

-¿y este quién es?

Conrad se levantó al escuchar un tono pleitista con un acento raro entrar a la habitación. Ante él había un sujeto un poco más alto, rubio y de ojos verdes con cara de pocos amigos.

-es mi hermano Conrad- respondió Wolfram dedicándole una mirada civilizada a Zuse. Aún se sentía avergonzado por lo de la noche. Dejarse ver intimidado y que necesitara que un adulto le calmara. ¿Pero qué pasaba con él? Oh, creyó adivinar el chico preocupado, seguro que Erick venía a burlarse de él. Era tan típico.

-ponle al canal del noticiero, van a pasar a Susuki Mizuno ahí.

-¿te gustan las menores?- comentó el ex príncipe con tono pleitista, aunque aún así le cambió de canal. –eres un enfermo.

_-"Wolfram, no estás en posición de burlarte de alguien respecto a ese tema"-_ le habló con una sonrisa Conrad pero el pequeño rubio lo ignoró. –disculpe… ¿usted es…?- dijo más bien, tratando de lucir como Mister Personalidad.

-Erick María Zuse- respondió Wolfram en cambio.

-…ah…- Conrad se quedó parado sin saber muy bien qué hacer. El extranjero se sentó al lado izquierdo de Wolfram, en la cama. Ambos tenían la mirada pegada al televisor. Así que optó por sentarse también. Le daba curiosidad la presencia de ese sujeto al que Wolfram trataba ¿bien?

-¿acaso no tienes televisión en tu cuarto?

-la vendí.

Y con tanta paciencia.

-¿se puede hacer eso con mobiliario de un hospital?

Y confianza.

-no, la robé y la vendí en Tokio.

-¿entonces por eso te dieron una paliza ayer en la noche?

-eso fue porque perdí lo que tuve por la TV en unas apuestas y me cabreé un poco.

-deberías aprender a ser un buen perdedor.

Y amistosamente…

-ellos estaban haciendo trampa.

-¿desde cuándo unos maleantes no van a hacer trampa en un juego?

-¿y tú cómo sabes que jugaba con maleantes?

-ah, ¿entonces fuiste a jugar con niños de diez años? ¿Ellos te dieron una paliza?

El rostro de Conrad se contrajo en una mueca de incredulidad, la cual quedaba rara dado que aún seguía sonriendo. En todo caso, le parecía o…

-¡ja! Deberías ver, le podría romper una pierna a un niño de diez años…

-seguramente, no eres de los que tiene consideración por las otras personas.

-deja de arrugar tanto la frente o parecerás una vieja cincuentona antes de tiempo.

-¿acaso tu arrugaste la cara desde que naciste?

-más o menos.

-mi hermano Gwendal, dicen que él nació con el seño fruncido.

-¿este no se llama Conrad?

-sí, pero tengo otro que es el mayor de todos.

-ya me parecía raro, este tiene cara de modelo condescendiente hasta con el flujo invertido de los inodoros de Japón.

-no es TAN condescendiente de hecho…

-¡Wolfram!- intervino Conrad, ahora con una cara muy parecida a la de Gwendal,-ya empezó el programa.-agregó de inmediato, recordando que perder la compostura estaba reservado para episodios apocalípticos y muertes violentas.

-¡esa chica usa faldas muy cortas!- le lanzó una mirada de ligero desprecio al extranjero al oírle decir eso. Francamente, no encontraba la razón por la que Wolfram fuera tan amable con él. Si Gwendal estuviera ahí…

-pero solo se las ves cuando camina hacia el escritorio donde lee las noticias… es patético que un viejo vea todo un noticiero solo para cuando la chica se para.-eso lo perturbó más, Wolfram siguiéndole la plática a ese sujeto malcriado… El mundo estaba loco, o quizá la medicación de la Tierra afectaba al mazoku de fuego.

Conrad lanzó una mirada de soslayo a los dos rubios y se arregló el cuello de la camisa reacomodando sus pensamientos. ¿Le parecía o a Wolfram?

-¿acaso no hacen eso los chicos de tu edad?

_-pero son de MI edad…_

_-"¿te agrada en verdad este sujeto… Wolfram?"_

-¡buenos días Lord…!

Murata se quedó parado observando tres pares de ojos, dos de ellos, taladrándole y uno solo observándolo.

-¡buenos días a Los tres…!- arregló su expresión.

-él es Zuse- repuso rápidamente Wolfram. Murata hizo una señal de cabeza al rubio adulto, que apenas le respondió el gesto. Pero el Sabio decidió ignorarlo, estaba al tanto de quién era por Shibuya así que decidió juzgar por sí mismo y no por comentarios como "ese sujeto es un bastardo" si Zuse era aceptable o no.

- Wolfram… ¿cómo va tu brazo? El doctor nos habló de lo que te hicieron anoche. – dijo acercándose con una silla a la cama.

-está bien…- contestó el chico, tomándose la muñeca derecha.

-la vas a sentir adormecida seguro hasta la noche- habló Zuse como si nada, con los ojos pegado a la pantalla. En un gesto despectivo que iba poco acorde con lo que dijo.

-al menos no es nada serio, qué bueno que lo notaron a tiempo- añadió el Sabio.

-sí…- Wolfram miró a Zuse. El tipo no había dicho nada y eso que tenía material para burlarse de él en ese instante.

-Shibuya dijo que vendría en la noche, la verdad es que no sabe sobre lo que te pasó…

-está bien SuSan…- Wolfram se mordió los labios, ¿por qué tenía que dirigirse a una persona tan importante por uno de sus nombres solo por estar en otro mundo?-… Murata, es mejor que no sepa o se preocupará de más.

-¿Susan Murata?- lamentablemente, Zuse era bueno para captar lo que no debía y lo hizo justo cuando el noticiero pasaba a comerciales.

-¿Susan?- elevó una ceja el mazoku puro.

-¿no acabas de llamarlo así?

-¿no fui el único que tomó analgésicos ayer?

-bueno, quizá tomé unos que sobraban por ahí…

-ahora tienes alucinaciones auditivas tío…- se mofó Wolfram. Zuse le lanzó una mirada retadora y luego la dirigió a los otros dos.

-hey, Susan, súbele al volumen- habló. Murata se limitó a sonreír nervioso, por fortuna Conrad tomó el control y pulsó a dos niveles más. –oh, ¿tenemos dos Susan? ¿cómo haré para diferenciarlas, señoritas?

Wolfram enrolló los ojos y respiró fuerte- cállate de una buena vez o nos perderemos la hora de Kioto.

Zuse le lanzó una mirada peliaguda al menor pero se contuvo.

Murata le dio otra mirada a Conrad y este le susurró bajito- ¿Heika está al tanto del nuevo _amigo_ de Wolfram?

-por fortuna sí- suspiró Murata mientras Wolfram y Zuse se enfrascaban en una discusión cuyo tema aún no averiguaba.

* * *

Shouri estaba sonrojado pero orgulloso. A su lado, cogiéndole del brazo con una gran sonrisa, estaba Midori.

Debía agradecerle al destino o dios el que hubiera podido conocer a una joven así. Ella realmente lo amaba y él simplemente no podía sentirse más dichoso ante la posibilidad de compartir una vida entera con una mujer tan inteligente, hermosa y con gustos que la llevaran a creer que él mismo era alguien agradable.

Lo único que lo molestaba ligeramente de todo ello, era que le había restado importancia a su pequeño Yuu-chan. No le agradaba en nada dejarlo en manos de su madre, el amigo ese y Wolfram. Siempre terminaban de meterlo en las cosas más raras que pudiera pensar. Al menos, pensó, si anduviera más con sus amigos de la Tierra, quizá fuera un chico sin tantos apuros.

Claro que no odiava a Murata o a Wolfram. Digamos que hasta tenía cierta consideración por Murata, después de todo había ayudado a Yuuri en el otro mundo y sido una fuente de apoyo incondicional. Y Wolfram… pues Yuuri parecía sentir algo por él y, como Midori ya le había advertido, debía aprender a compartir a su hermano con otras personas o iba a terminar siendo el único que se quedaría sin Yuu-chan.

-Midori, ¿trajiste la salsa teriyaki?

Kazuya habló y Shouri volvió a la realidad. Observó que al lado de Midori, caminaba su otra hermana. Al parecer era buena amiga de Wolfram y en general las otras hermanas de Midori adoraban al rubio y a Yuuri por lo que hicieron en el Maid Café la ocasión anterior, aunque aún no los conocían salvo por fotos que tomó Kazuya. Para su suerte, no todas las hermanas de Midori pudieron venir. Algo que le hacía sentirse tan nervioso como con las mujeres de Shin Makoku, eran las mujeres en la casa Terada. Ya había visto al pobre padre de las chicas dominado por esa, prácticamente, asociación de mujeres dominantes, parlanchinas, independientes, a la moda y fans del yaoi y los doramas. Si no fuera porque papá Terada adoraba a sus hijas y esposa, seguramente hace tiempo habría intentado más de una fuga vergonzosa de esa casa llena de mangas shojo, ropa nueva todo el tiempo y amor incondicional y distinto de cada una.

-sí, y traje los tres tipos de salsas y el postre que hizo Katsumi.

-eh, espero que esté bien traerle comida, ¿no será que quizá tiene alguna restricción?

-no te preocupes- intervino rápido Shouri, de hecho se llevaba bien con la familia Terada, solo le intimidaba cuando estaba solo con las hermanas en sus momentos de berserk. –su problema no es alimenticio y es bueno que le traigan comida casera, por más buenas que sean las de hospital, siempre se extraña un toque hogareño.

-espero que su problema con la mano haya mejorado.-continuó Kazuya- de solo pensar que algo así me pasara, estaría muy estresada y tensa.

-sí, espero que Wolfram se mejore pronto, nosotras le ayudaremos en lo que podamos, ¿cierto Kazuya?

Midori era moe y kawai. Shouri puso cara de bobo cuando notó la sonrisa en su novia luego del comentario que hizo de forma tan elegante y cortés. ¿Podía haber alguien mejor como pareja en este mundo?

-¡se le notaron las bragas!- escucharon un tono de voz triunfal y de acento raro, aunque no era el de Wolfram, salir de la habitación.

-¡Zuse-san, usted ha hecho que mi día sea perfecto!- ese era el amigo de su hermano con un tonillo conmocionado.

-hilo dental…-¿y acaso ese no era Conrad, el hermano de Wolfram?

-¡luego Yuuri se queja de la ropa interior que usamos nosotros!- y ese, al final, sí era el dichoso demonio.

-buenos días- Midori y Kazuya se asomaron a la puerta abriéndola lentamente, Shouri detrás de ellas pudo observar al grupo de cuatro hombres con los ojos pegados a la televisión. Parecían curiosamente hipnotizados por la pantalla… Clic-clac: modo megane hentai Shouri 13.

-¿le pidieron decir el tiempo con esa minifalda?- exclamó, apartando a Midori y Kazuya y uniéndose al grupo.

-los vestidos se han vuelto más cortos desde la última vez que estuve acá- comentó Conrad distraído.

-gracias al cielo, gracias al cielo- añadió Murata.

-¿está usando algún tipo de pantimedias?- preguntó Wolfram de inmediato.

-hmmm, buena pregunta- Zuse se pasó la mano por el mentón pensativo.

-no está usándolas- sentenció categórico Shouri. -¡Midori!-llamó entonces.

La muchacha, seguida de su hermana, se acercó a la cama y miró a la TV.

-en efecto- dijo entonces Midori- ella no está usando pantimedias, pero sí se colocó aceite para depilar, que logra un efecto como seda en la piel cuando se ve por Televisión.

-¿uh?- Zuse dejó de mirar a la chica de la televisión y fijó sus ojos en Midori. La escudriñó con detalle y finalmente habló de nuevo- ¿es real?- luego miró a Wolfram- ¿no se parece a la de La Melancolía de…

-hmm, sí, el otro día me di cuenta, pero ella es muy real, es novia de él- Wolfram miró a Shouri y dijo bajito- es el hermano de Yuuri.

-¿ese nerd tiene una novia como esa?- dijo en el mismo tono Zuse, luciendo casi incrédulo.

-hey Wolfram- Kazuya se acercó a los dos rubios con suma curiosidad. Zuse al notarla cerca le saludó con un tono que Wolfram notó casi civilizado. -¿cómo está usted, con menos frío?- sonrió la chica.

-acá hay mejor ambiente que allá- sonrió Zuse. Le gustaba el trato de la muchacha, y por ello decidió hablarle bien.

-así que eres un coqueto con algunas mujeres…- suspiró Wolfram sin entender la actitud del extranjero.

-no tenía idea que usted estuviera acá, ¿estuvo todo bien después de su escape del cine?

-oh, no pasó nada imposible- continuó Zuse. –y tú, ¿viniste a ver a este mocoso?

-vine con mi hermana- asintió Kazuya- trajimos comida casera y…

-¿comida casera?-exclamaron al mismo tiempo Wolfram y Zuse, claro que por distintas razones. El primero estaba cansado de comer dulces y cosas ricas pero compradas del mismo hospital. El segundo simplemente estaba harto de la porquería de comida que le daban cuando se acordaban de él (eso se debía a su actitud también).

-bueno - siseó de inmediato Wolfram- aunque esa comida fue traída para mí, creo que no es malo compartirla un poco… aunque no sé si las raciones alcancen…

-ya, ya- rió Kazuya- trajimos demasiado, cada una de las hermanas hicimos dos platos así que…

-¿hay más como ustedes?-exclamó Zuse.

Wolfram se llevó la mano sana a la cara -qué forma más descara de coquetear…

-somos seis hermanas… no vinimos todas porque hubiera sido demasiada gente…

-pero vengan cuando quieran- rió el extranjero- a Wolfram le gustará la compañía, sin dudarlo.

El chico miró lo miró resignado. "Viejo pervertido" pensó.

* * *

-Shibuya, vamos ya- llamó Rokubunki. El capitán ya se había despedido, eran las dos de la tarde y el resto del equipo estaba más preocupado en las competencias que empezarían dentro de una semana y media como para prestar atención a sus compañeros de grupo.

-ah… sí, solo voy a hacer una llamada…- repuso el pelinegro. Rokubunki se quedó sentado en la banca mirándolo.

Luego de un par de minutos en que él miró a Yuuri y este le devolvió la mirada, se levantó con las manos en los bolsillos- ¿necesitas privacidad?

Yuuri se sonrojó- aaalgo así… jejeje…

-eres raro, Shibuya- repuso su compañero saliendo del cuarto de baños. Más extraño aún, en cuando estuvo fuera, la puerta fue cerrada y por dentro.- ¿de dónde habrá sacado tiempo para encontrar una chica si solo para con Wolfram y nosotros?- meditó Rokubunki aunque se olvidó pronto, escuchó a Sora y Hibiki llamarlos, así que fue a decirles que tendrían que esperar.

* * *

Recuperado del momento incómodo. Yuuri se sentó en la banca agitado.

-no sé por qué me dio tanta vergüenza que él supiera que iba a llamar a Wolfram… digo, ya lo he llamado otras veces y estando ellos… solo que…- se pasó las manos por los cabellos y se concentró en la respiración. -¿tendría yo una cara muy tonta? Digo, tampoco es que se leyera en mi cara que esta llamada no era una llamada "normal"…-dejó escapar un gemido- no pues, si desde mi madre hasta Dorcass concluyen que soy un libro abierto…

Descansó su frente sobre sus piernas, confuso y agitado.

-¿cómo reaccionarían ellos si supieran…?

Entonces se irguió de nuevo con los ojos abiertos como platos que se clavaron contra la puerta de su locker.

-¿saber qué? ¿eso quiere decir que soy un hooo… hooo…

Parecía como si le fuera a dar una crisis asmática. No podía salir de abrir la boca y respirar "oooo….oooo….oooo".

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. Mucha fuerza, y al hacerlo los prejuicios, temores, inseguridades y complejos acerca de sí mismo empezaron una danza (o mejor dicho mescolanza) con la confianza, empatía, alegría, seguridad, orgullo y atracción que sentía por Wolfram.

Ambas fuerzas en su mente empezaron una extraña batalla, pero cuando se imaginó con camisetas que dijeran Gay Pride, simplemente todo se desmoronó, y quedó hundido de nuevo en la banca con el mentón chocando contra su pecho.

-no puede ser que aún sea inseguro y lleno de complejos - se torturó recordando lo que le dijera Wolfram muchos años atrás, cuando recién se conocieron. –hasta tiemblo como el debilucho que soy- pensó con ganas de llorar de la frustración.-ah, no- se sintió tonto- es el vibrador de mi móvil…

Escrito en la pantalla decía "Wolf". Sus dos móviles eran idénticos. Se lo había comprado, junto a su madre, para dárselo al demonio hace un par de años cuando pensaron que debía tenerlo por si se perdía alguna vez en Tokio. En esa época no se le pasó por la mente por qué había dado por sentado que Wolfram podría perderse en Tokio y por ende, que pasaría más tiempo en la Tierra.

Le pareció que la vibración del móvil ahora lo hacía con furia y supuso que del otro lado, Wolfram debía estar con las cejas enarcadas preguntándose por qué mierda Yuuri no contestaba si su entrenamiento ya había terminado.

Tosió un poco y se aclaró la garganta- hola Wolf, justo iba a llamarte…

-Yuuri…, ya terminaste tu práctica ¿cierto?

-sí, solo que había dejado el móvil al fondo de mi bolso de deportes.

Yuuri percibió mucho ruido de fondo al otro lado de la línea. Eran voces que de hecho le parecían conocidas.

-hay mucha acción por allá, parece…

-sí, vino Shouri y trajo a Midori y Kazuya, además están Conrad y Murata, Zuse les está…

-¿Zuse?- intervino Yuuri con el gesto fruncido, aunque su tono de voz fue suficiente para que Wolfram supiera que no le agradaba ese sujeto- ¿qué hace ese tío ahí?

Pudo notar como la voz del rubio fluctuó ligeramente, ¿le iba a mentir acaso?- mira, lo del otro día ya pasó, él es así y además…

-¿se disculpó?

-AH.- eso no le sonó a ninguna afirmación. -¿vendrás ahora entonces?

Le tocaba a Yuuri responder- es que tengo que planear algunas cosas con el equipo, pero iré por la noche.

No escuchó respuesta del otro lado. ¿Se habría dando cuenta? Porque Woflram era astuto.

-disculpa, es que Zuse está tratando de acaparar toda la mayonesa y Shouri se está desangrando porque le vio la braga a una de las enfermeras y Midori no dijo nada pero Kazuya sí se molesto, ah, Murata dice que si vienes a la noche le traigas café del que está cerca al campo y Conrad te manda saludos…

Escuchó que alguien gritó "MAYONESA" y a Wolfram pedir que se "callaran la maldita boca".

-bueno, entonces te espero en la noche…

-ah, sí, traeré algo para ti también…- no alcanzó a escuchar respuesta, alguien había gritado "HUEVOS, HUEVOS" y la línea se cortó.

-¡Shibuya!- con el toque sutil de siempre, Sora azotó la puerta.

-¡ya voy!- contestó Yuuri tratando de hacer de lado todo lo que pasaba para centrarse en el objetivo del día. A su favor, de ser descubierto por alguna sobrenatural e imposible razón, siempre podría decir que lo hizo por el Capitán. Se imaginaba a él y a los otros tres llorando como en las escenas de Capitán Tsubasa. Oh, Wolfram debía tener corazón para dejarse ablandar con un argumento así si se había pegado con todo Eyeshield.

* * *

Aquí estamos.

Rokubunki quiso decir una frase animosa pero le salió tan trémula como el chico virgen que teme hacer el ridículo en su primera vez (y que de hecho lo hará y si tuviera poderes para ver el futuro se habría abstenido a estar en esa situación).

-oigan… ahora que lo pienso, el Capitán no ha hecho mucho por nosotros…- titubeó Sora- lo único que dice es que soy un vago que debería desarrollar mis verdaderas habilidades… ¿por qué tenemos que hacer todo esto?

-porque el Capitán es el único que es capaz de decirnos honestamente nuestros defectos y animarnos para sacar lo mejor de nosotros- muy detrás de ellos, Hibiki gritó la respuesta.

-la zona roja… no se diferencia a simple vista de la rosa- repuso Yuuri respirando con dificultad. Estaba nervioso. Demasiado nervioso para notar las sutiles diferencias.

-bueno, supongo que estamos acá…- tragó duro Rokubunki, encontrando su saliva demasiado espesa para su gusto.

-ya que…- se rindió Sora- esto le costará caro al Capitán.

-Hibiki…- llamó Rokubunki, como el geek no se movió del poste a donde parecía clavado, Yuuri se acercó.

-Hibiki… vamos ya…- estiró su mano para jalarlo pero el rostro descompuesto del otro la hizo retroceder como temeroso de contagiarse lo que fuera que tenía.

Porque su cara era la de alguien como, digamos la cara de un chico de 19 años que ha vivido más en el mundo virtual que en el real, acostumbrado a construir (literalmente) a las mujeres en cuerpo y alma, y no, como es usual y casi resignado, a vivir en el mundo real donde la mayoría de esa especie te ignora o te mira con desprecio y se comportan como les da la gana.

-¿está enfermo? Pero si comimos lo mismo, Hibiki- se acercó Sora.

Siguiéndolo, de nuevo las manos en el bolsillo y la mirada ligeramente irritada, Rokubunki ladró- ¡tiene una crisis de pánico, es eso!

-¿eh?- Yuuri salió rápido de su asombro, tan rápido que duró menos de lo que se tardó en escribir esta descripción- ¡no me digas que te da pánico entrar ahí por las mujeres!

-¡SON REALES; SHIBUYA!- gritó Hibiki aferrándose al poste como si fuera la más poderosa de las cadenas inventadas en un juego de RPG.

-nah, Hibiki- quiso animarle Sora- casi todas tienen algo de más, con la siliconas y las cirugías estéticas…

-¡NO HABLO DE ESO, SORA!- siguió Hibiki- ¡SON REALES! ¡NO PUEDO ENTRAR AHÍ! ¡NO PUEDO!

-¡pero tuviste toda esta idea!-le recriminó Rokubunki.-¡no puedes dejarnos acá!

-además…- Yuuri trató de ser más amable- Hibiki, acuérdate que eres el que concertó la cita con esa Mitzy300… no podemos hacerlo sin ti…

-LO SIENTO CHICOS… NO PENSE QUE PASARA ESTO… PERO…

-pero tienes que ir, Hibiki… si no lo hacemos, no sabremos qué pasará con el Capitán- continuó Yuuri. De hecho le recordaba a la ocasión en que tuvo que hacer que Gwendal aceptara, por primera vez, regalar uno de sus peluches favoritos. El asunto pasó casi a mayores (Wolfram quería usar la fuerza, Conrad sugería lanzar somníferos) si no fuera por el buen tino del Maou en tratar con gente en crisis. –sabes que, aunque él siempre sea tan independiente y de hecho nos ayude a nosotros todo el tiempo, ahora necesita ver que nos preocupamos por él y somos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa porque nos interesa.

El cuerpo del chico se tensó y dejó de ser uno con el poste. Solo necesitaba algo más para hacer que su muralla cayera.

-mira, Hibiki- habló Sora, Yuuri y Rokubunki rezaron fervorosamente porque no fuera a decir un disparate que terminara con Hibiki en Brasil bajo el nombre de Augusto Do Santos- ¿por qué no, cada vez que veas a un mujerón ahí, la comparas con una de las chicas de algún hentai?

-¡cierto!- intervino Rokubunki antes que Sora arruinara lo que parecía una idea lógica- ¡después de todo, este mundo es "irreal", Hibiki, estas mujeres muchas veces copian personajes! ¿no? Y no actúan como mujeres reales y los hombres que están acá tampoco.

-y- añadió Yuuri- entrar acá es casi como entrar a uno de esos ero-game ¿no es cierto, Hibiki? Quizá hasta te necesitemos más que nunca ahí por tus conocimientos.

Los tres chicos se acercaron al caído, y con golpes amistosos y empujones, sin dejar de hacer comentarios, le hicieron avanzar.

Ese día cuatro chicos entraron a la zona roja de Tokio. El único testigo de aquello, un viejo vendedor de periódicos, sonrió mientras dejaba salir el humo de su cigarrillo por la boca.- pero saldrán "hombres" de ahí.

* * *

-Murata- Wolfram aprovechó que el resto de visitantes estaban ocupados ayudando a arreglar la habitación para intercambiar unas palabras con el Sabio.

-¿uh? Dime, Wolfram- repuso el chico, aunque sospechaba que no iba a ser ninguna pregunta inocente.

-¿cómo están en el castillo?

Murata buscó a Conrad por la habitación, estaba muy ocupado con Kazuya y Zuse por lo que no notó la mirada insistente del Gran Sabio.

-¿cómo está Gwendal?

-¿Lord Voltaire?- tanteó nervioso el Sabio.

-sí…

-¿tu Hermano?

-sí- insistió Wolfram.

-ah… ¿El general?

-¿quién más?- a este punto, el sonido salió como de entre una hilera de dientes afilados.

-ah, bueno el General Lord Gwendal von Voltaire… su Hermano Mayor…

-pasa algo ¿no es cierto? susurró Wolfram.

Murata no necesitó recurrir a sus cientos de vidas pasadas para decidir que callar era una señal de sabiduría.

-y no es algún asunto del Castillo o políticas internacionales…

La boca del japonés nunca permaneció tan callada.

-entonces tiene que ver con…

_-"Y, en nuestra siguiente sección, pasaremos un reportaje en vivo por la Zona Roja de Shibuya. No se pierda esta conexión microondas desde el distrito más controvertido de Tokio". _

-¡yo conozco ese sitio! ¡ojalá que alguien me mande saludos!- chilló Zuse corriendo a sentarse a la cama con un recipiente de galletas y una soda en la mano.

-¡anda, será interesante ver eso! ¡me pregunto si pasarán nuestro Maid Café!- le siguió la hermana Terada.

-¡Kazuya, por favor!- le reprendió Midori- es la zona roja, nosotras no damos ese tipo de servicios.

-además, están a doce cuadras de ahí…- rectificó Shouri aunque pronto aprendería que saberlo todo no era importante en la vida y que, como el Sabio, quedarse callado era de verdaderos inteligentes.

-¿Shou-chan, cómo sabes eso?

El mundo moe de Shouri se desestabilizó cuando quedó aterrorizado por la mirada gore de Midori. –no… eso… de unos amigos… solo de leer en internet… Midori-chan… te lo juro…

El rostro de la chica se suavizó- entiendo, ¿traemos unas sillas para ver el reportaje?

-claro- asintió mansamente el nerd.

-de repente alguien te manda saludos a ti también- añadió la chica con un sutil sarcasmo que escarapeló al Maou de la Tierra.

* * *

-"tengo miedo"- respiró pesado Yuuri. Miró a sus costados, a la derecha, Rokubunki caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. De todo el grupo, era el que lucía más natural, quizá, pensó, se debía a su look de cabellos pintados de rubio y los aretes en su oreja, las cejas negras y seguras… A la izquierda inmediata, estaba el que más le ponía nervioso. Aún no habían hablado con nadie pero rezaba que en cuanto lo hicieran, Sora no fuera a meterlos en algún problema ¿Era idea suya o Sora se había vuelto más problemático desde que regresó de Shin Makoku con Wolfram? El chico caminaba con toda la naturalidad de un niño que va al zoo por primera vez y lanza miradas descaradas a todas las criaturas que ve por donde pasa. Al lado de Sora, caminaba Hibiki, abrazado así mismo, la cabeza gacha y la mirada desconfiada, de hecho lucía como varios hombres en el lugar… Y Yuuri, bueno, no tenía una apreciación positiva acerca de sí mismo. Estaba seguro que su rostro llevaba escrito "tengo 19 años y no sé qué mierda hago aquí", sus manos iban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, los puños fuertemente apretados.

-¡¿a dónde vamos primero?!- preguntó Sora- Hibiki, aún nos queda una hora para el encuentro con esa mujer…

-¿qué tal si damos una vuelta por el Maid Café donde para el Capitán?- sugirió Rokubunki.

-ahí- dijo Hibiki, aunque sonó más a un resoplido fuerte. Como sea, los tres lo tradujeron como una palabra.

Voltearon la siguiente esquina y observaron varias mujeres hermosas caminando por la zona. Yuuri, como sus amigos, había imaginado que se metería en esas escenas donde varias bellezas exóticas se te acercan ofreciéndote descaradamente sus servicios. Pero no pasó así. Por las miradas que ellas les dieron una sola vez, supieron que tenían la cara de "cero cero cero", "sin fondos", "no Money".

-vamos a tomar algo…- nunca pensó que la mirada de desprecio de mujeres que no le interesaban pudiera bajarle el ego; un brindis por los caídos era lo más sano en esos casos.

Pero, se conformaron compartiendo dos cafés. El Maid Café donde entraron tenía unos precios ridículos.

-¿de dónde saca Sakarakuza el dinero para esto?- lloriqueó Rokubinki, la billetera le había dolido y eso que habían pagado la cuenta entre todos.

-¿Kotaro Sakarakuza?- escucharon hablar a una chica de enormes pechos, cabellos castaño en dos coletas y traje muy corto de escuela- ¡ese sujeto! ¡nunca ordena nada!

Otra, de pelo rubio y corto también con traje escolar, se unió- prefiere pagarnos directamente para que le acompañemos ¿no es lindo?

-¿no es necesario comprar algo para estar aquí?- se quejó Yuuri, recordando que le acababa de prestar dinero a Sora y eso implicaba que quizá le pagaría en su otra vida.

-ah, no, cariño- habló de nuevo la castaña- TIENES que pagar, pero puedes pagar por consumo o por nuestra compañía.

-¿podemos cambiar estos cafés por ti?- habló de inmediato Sora señalando los cafés.

-cariño, ni aunque ofrecieras una hectárea cafetalera- respondió la chica.

-espera, disculpa- se apuró Rokubunki antes que la personalidad de su amigo hiciera huir a las muchachas- ¿conoces a Sakarakuza entonces?

-viene aquí una vez al mes- respondió la rubia- y paga por hablar con una de nosotras. Es un caballero, nunca ha tratado nada con alguna y eso que ya van tres años. Alguna incluso pensó en hacerle "compañía gratis" pero no aceptó.

-ah, debe ser uno de "esos" tipos- suspiró la castaña- los voyeristas…

Las dos camareras se alejaron conversando luego que una mujer tras el mostrador las llamara. Los chicos iban a pedir unos segundos más pero la mirada de esa misma mujer les dijo que sería imposible si no pagaban por ello.

* * *

Wolfram regresó del baño. De hecho, tenía uno en la habitación pero, la cantidad de gente ahí adentro no lo hacía sentir cómodo como para entrar: un hombre de verdad veía el baño como su segunda habitación. Quizá el hecho podría sonar algo de poca clase pero incluso Gwendal y Conrad tenían en alta estima la privacidad de esos momentos. Además, necesitaba un poco de respiro, no negaba que era divertido tener a tanta gente pero las pastillas que le dieron lo cansaban un poco. Era normal, no estaba acostumbrado a las medicinas de la Tierra de todos modos.

-Wolfram ¿no es cierto?

La mujer pelirroja de la otra vez se le había acercado en algún momento. Por alguna razón, se sintió intimidado, su rostro transmitía una firmeza que le recordaba a Anissina.

-Miranda… Schoppenhauer…

-¡ah! ¡qué lindo! ¡alguna lengua germánica debe ser tu idioma materno!

_-"es una frase demasiado en enrevesada, ¿por qué no simplemente dice que debo ser de Alemania o Suiza como todo el mundo?"_- pensó Wolfram.

-dígame, Wolfram, ¿el Señor Erick está en su habitación?- inquirió de muy buen humor la mujer. Cosa que el rubio no sabía si era bueno o malo, basándose en cómo trataba al hombre…- tranquilo, tranquilo-añadió- no le voy a privar como la otra vez- terminó riendo en un vano intento de alejar el terror de los ojos del demonio.

-él está en mi habitación, sí- respondió mecánicamente- pero también hay muchos testigos- se corrigió de inmediato- digo, ¡hay muchas visitas!

Se sintió acalorado de pronto.

-¿El Señor Erick en una habitación con mucha gente?

¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que ser así? Siempre que las entendía, ya era demasiado tarde. No sabía si lo que había dicho hacía feliz o no a la mujer.

-estamos viendo un estúpido noticiero, no es la gran cosa…- aprovechó de aclarar.

-¿y viendo algo tan simple?

-mire… Miranda…

-tranquilo- sonrió la pelirroja- Wolfram, no le voy a morder. No sé que le habrá dicho el Señor Erick, pero soy una persona muy mesurada casi todo el tiempo.

El "casi" fue lo que lo aterraba.

-quería que supiera que estoy muy agradecida con usted…

-¿eh? Perdón, creo que no escuché bien- preguntó incrédulo. Es más, si eran ciertas las palabras hubiera querido que Gunter estuviera ahí para corroborarlo.

-no escuchó mal- le sonrió con ternura la mujer- verá, el Señor Erick es una persona muy difícil, me indignó mucho lo que le hizo usted la otra vez, realmente debe entenderme por ello, el por qué tengo que recurrir a la violencia en contadas ocasiones. El caso es, nunca, en demasiado tiempo, había visto al Señor Erick así. Y creo que es gracias a usted. Sé que puede sonar un atrevimiento de mi parte pero… ¿podría seguir siendo su amigo?

-…amigo…- repitió Wolfram pensativo.

-sé que para usted puede resultarle difícil el entender que alguien que le insulta, es tosco y arrogante con uno pueda ser considerado un amigo pero… es la única forma en que sabe demostrar cariño… Seguro que le suena imposible esto pero…

-no, está bien- repuso el chico con la mirada ligeramente suavizada. ¿Dónde había escuchado esa descripción antes?

-muchas gracias, Wolfram- Miranda colocó su mano sobre los cabellos del chico y suspiró con melancolía.


	16. Bailar bien no significa amar bien

-no voy a entrar aquí- sentenció Yuuri hacia media hora. Habían llegado al cafetín del Hotel que frecuentaba el Capitán y simplemente se negó a dar un paso ahí dentro. Ya tenía suficiente con Wolfram y sus quejas de él siendo infiel porque estaba obligado a hablar con las damas en las fiestas, como para darle material para acosarlo por el resto de su vida.

Se había sentado en una banca frente al lugar y llevaba ahí esperando un buen rato. A su lado, Hibiki permanecía como una estatua repitiendo- estaban haciendo cosplay de Bible Black, Bible Black… Bible Black…

-hmmm- se quejó Yuuri- aquí estoy yo, un vigoroso chico de 19 años, la flor de la juventud, un paso a la adultez… completamente bloqueado porque un prometido que luce como un ángel me acecharía peor que el mismo demonio si hago algo indebido.- Yuuri dio un vistazo a su alrededor,- y aquí está el vigoroso chico de 19 años sin sentir ninguna mariposa en el estómago al ver a mujeres como estas… Digo, si me preguntan diría que están buenas pero… no me da ganas de hacer nada con ellas, me parece hasta desagradable. Y, ni qué decir de los hombres, Si al menos pudiera decir que los hombres me excitan… podría hablar del amor clásico japonés pero ni eso… - cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo- aquí está el patético chico de 19 años, ya no se siente tan heterosexual como antes pero es incapaz de sentirse homosexual… Al menos sería una buena parodia para ambos bandos.

-¡y no se les ocurra volver a entrar!

Hibiki y Yuuri se levantaron en el instante que vieron salir, o mejor dicho, salir volando a sus dos compañeros de equipo.

-¡Gracias, Sora!- se mofó Rokubunki levantándose adolorido después de morder el polvo de su caída- ¡por favor, vuelve a preguntarle a una de esas mujeres si le puedes pagar en letras un acostón!

-pfff, estas mujeres no son negociantes… si yo hubiera sido una…

-¡no eres una mujer!- le silenciaron al mismo tiempo sus tres amigos.

* * *

_-"¿Por qué tiene que haber tanta gente ahora? Cuando era pequeño y tuve el accidente con mi otra mano no tuve tanta visita… Gisela venía de vez en cuando, Madre no porque coincidió con uno de sus cruceros… o, cierto Gunter y Julia andaban por ahí tratando de educarme… Se supone que ahora ya soy un adulto ¡No tienen que hacerme compañía!"_

Wolfram miró a su alrededor de nuevo. Al lado derecho estaban Shouri, Midori y Conrad. Al izquierdo, Murata y kazuya platicando y sentado en la cama Zuse. Todo indicaba que había un pacto para permanecer con él todo el tiempo. _–"si Yuuri no fuera tan tontito, creería que tratan de encubrirlo"_- bufó bajito_-"!por favor! Siempre he sido un hombre independiente, desde los doce años podía valerme por mí mismo ¡No es como si me fuera a poner a llorar o gritar porque Yuuri no está!"_

-oye, ¿a qué se debe esta congregación tan misteriosa?- le susurró Zuse con cautela, imponiéndose ante la sarta de pensamientos del chico- ¿acaso eres tan popular? La verdad no te imagino como una Mary Sue… ¿Eres una Mary Sue? ¿eh?

-¿por qué tendría que tener nombre de mujer? ¿no eres tú el personaje con ese detalle? ¿eh? ¿Mary?- repuso el demonio visiblemente irritado.

-oye, ¿y tu novio?¿el japonés pelele de los otros días?- Zuse torció su sonrisa divertido.-¿acaso fue a comprarte flores?

-¿flores? Nunca me han gustado, ¿qué se puede hacer con ellas? No es que puedas jugar con ellas o comértelas… o pelear con ellas. Solo huelen bien, lucen bien en el suelo no arrancadas.

-¿no estás de buen humor?- volvió a hablar Zuse, aunque mucho más calmado, su tono de voz cambió y también la mueca molestosa en su cara.

Wolfram dio una mirada general a la habitación- solo que nunca había tenido tanta gente a mi alrededor…- no tuvo idea si es que Erick lo entendió pero necesitaba decirlo. Sus "amigos" pocas veces estaban con él, pues tenían deberes con sus familias. A parte de ellos, nunca tuvo amistades con las que se sintiera tranquilo. Si la gente lo rodeaba no se sentía ligero como ahora. Quizá era la ausencia de protocolos o el que supiera que nadie ahí estaba por deber o interés.

-ya sabes…- suspiró Zuse, y Wolfram tuvo la extraña impresión que lo comprendió- este planeta tiene 6.830 millones de personas pero es muy fácil sentirse solo ¿no?

-¿tú te sientes solo… Erick?- susurró bajito. Ahora mismo, el resto conversaba en un mundo aparte. Nadie les prestaba atención.

-sí.-contestó con sequedad.

-¿ahora mismo?

-no me siento solo… **estoy** solo pero como no me siento así, no puedo hacer más que sentirme mal por sentirme bien.-le sonrió con cierta ironía.

Wolfram entrecerró los ojos como un niño enfadado- eres un masoquista.

-no, ellos son los masoquistas- le siguió la corriente Zuse señalando a la TV. Una presentadora estaba parada en Shibuya.-pero, ¿qué gracia tiene que hagan un reportaje de un lugar así de día?- terminó por quejarse en voz alta, medio incómodo de la intimidad con el demonio, medio interesado en volver a ser el mismo arrogante de siempre.

-sería muy peligroso que una mujer entrara a un lugar así por la noche, incluso con cámaras- intervino Murata- sobre todo por las mafias que dirigen esos sitios…

-¡no tenía idea que hubieran esos servicios tan cerca a nuestro negocio!- exclamó avergonzada Midori, su rostro estaba sonrojado y Shouri sabía que era por indignación y pena. La presentadora en la TV seguía señalando carteles o entrando a algunas tiendas.

-oh, hermana- habló de mejor ánimo Kazuya- ¿a qué no sospechabas? ¿sino de donde sacamos papá y yo los disfraces de cosplay? ¡De las tiendas de BDSM!

-¿uh? ¿entonces esa clase de lugares están en la misma ciudad capital?- Wolfram frunció el seño- ¿no se supone que legalmente deberían estar fuera de su jurisdicción…?

-Wolf…- Conrad colocó una mano sobre el hombro del menor- acuérdate que eso es en… nuestro país… en Japón las cosas son distintas…

-sí, Wolfram, para empezar acá la prostitución es ilegal - empezó Murata.

-aunque… el Enjo Kosei me parece bastante hipócrita- refutó Kazuya.

-¿quién?-preguntó de inmediato Wolfram.

-"Enjo Kosei"- explicó Midori- es una práctica que se ha puesto de moda, digamos que es un servicio de compañía, en que un hombre adulto paga a una joven, a veces escolares, por su compañía o también por "eso otro".

-¿escolares? ¿pero eso no es ilegal?- Wolfram miró a Conrad confundido.

-pues si...- asintió el soldado.- en nuestro país la prostitución está reglamentada jurídicamente, solo mayores de… 22 años pueden ejercerla, varones o mujeres- continuó, tratando de no confundirse con las relaciones entre edades.

-en cualquier sitio, la prostitución infantil está prohibida- se apuró Murata, no queriendo que el demonio se llevara una mala impresión de Japón. Aunque quizá las cosas cambiarían en cuanto el mazoku diera una mirada a los diarios o los libros de historia.- solo que no hay forma de acusar legalmente, puesto que son prácticas privadas…

-en fin…- cedió Wolfram, al fin y al cabo, Shin Makoku no era un convento. Tenían varios problemas graves acerca de eso aunque trataran de poner mano dura- creo que es difícil no dejar que pase… ¡Y ese reportaje se ve interesante! ¿qué es ese lugar?- señaló a la pantalla, donde la presentadora estaba parada frente a una cafetería. –luce como la de ustedes, Midori, Kazuya…

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices!-le reprendió de inmediato Shouri.

Midori, sin embargo lo calmó. Dedicándole una amable sonrisa al rubio se apuró en sacarlo de su ignorancia. Notaba que era del tipo de personas que odiaba ser ignorante- nosotras solo somos meseras, Wolfram. Ten en cuenta que nuestra tienda misma se encuentra alejada de la zona roja… Ahí las meseras ofrecen cosas y también a ellas mismas.

-¿Qué?- se sonrojó el demonio, acababa de entender que estuvo a punto de poner a Midori y Kazuya a la altura de prostitutas- _"Yuuri, ahora entiendo esta confusión de tradiciones"_- suspiró confuso recordando el asunto de la bofetada. Encima, ahora andaría más que complicado cuando viera caminar a mujeres japonesas por las calles. Kogals, Lolitas y quién sabe qué nombres más, podían o no podían ser de "ese tipo".

-¡ah! ¡Pero esas chicas que practican el Enjo Kosei son unas desgraciadas!-se quejó Zuse - ¡Solo por hablarles te cobran una millonada!

Conrad y los dos rubios no entendieron cuando los japoneses del lugar aguantaron la risa.

-las chicas japonesas no suelen dar esos servicios a hombres no japoneses- explicó Murata en seguida- cuando ven a alguno de ustedes, los precios pueden elevarse considerablemente…

-no pienso volver a aceptar nada que me dé un extraño- se escarapeló Wolfram, sintiéndose aún más inculto que antes. Si lo de la bofetada y lo de las meseras cosplay ya lo habían descolocado, se estaba armando un lío al pensar cuán cerca pudo haber estado muchas veces de quedar inmediatamente endeudado con las personas que le regalaban cosas en el supermercado o en las tiendas.

-Wolfram, Gwendal y yo te hemos dicho eso desde hace mucho,- le reprendió cariñosamente Conrad.

-no es para tanto- Kazuya le dio una mirada divertida al joven demonio- no confundas a una de esas chicas de Shibuya o Ropponggi con alguna amable mesera de un restaurante que te quiere regalar algo lindo…o la gente de los cajeros de supermercado, los omakes no son considerados algo indecente…

-¿omake?- el rostro del Wolfram se tornó más confuso, ¿a qué venía ahora el tema de la comida? Además, ¡solo había recibido unos chocolates la otra vez!- ¡solo he comido los que hace la mamá de Yuuri!

-¿eh? ¿de qué hablas, bobo?- inquirió Zuse.

-ya sabes… de esas… como tortillas de huevo…

-¡eso es tamagoyaki!- aplaudió Kazuya con una risa brutal.

-¡ah, miren, miren! ¡están mostrando uno de esos hoteles del amor!- exclamó Zuse, Wolfram se quedó mudo, decidiendo que luego le pediría una senda explicación a Yuuri sobre la diferencia entre omakes, kogals y tamagoyakis.

-ah… ¿los tsurekomi yado?- preguntó ingenuamente. Recordaba haber platicado con Sakarakuza sobre eso para dispersar la tensión por la conversación que tuvieron el día anterior. El kabuki, según aprendió Wolfram por las pláticas con el Capitán, parecía ser una plática de relajo entre los jóvenes… Bueno, no es que hubiera conversado con muchos. Quizá si hablaba más con los otros amigos de Yuuri comprobaría su teoría.

-¡Wolfram!- volvió a reír Kazuya.

Murata prefirió reprimir su propia burla, conociendo el poco temple del mazoku.

-¿!qué!?- el rubio se puso rojo y miró con total desconcierto- ¡¿insulté a alguien?!

-no…- replicó de buen humor el Gran Sabio, estaba resultando, sin querer, que toda esa situación se tornara algo como "una probada de su propia medicina" para el demonio acostumbrado a otras tradiciones.- es que el término es un poco…

-¡Chapado a la antigua!- repuso Zuse- ¿cuántos años tienes, eh? ¿ochenta?- se burló- ese término es para las antiguas casas de cita en la segunda guerra, tenían destinos más heroicos que actualmente.

-pero bueno, estos tampoco son como los de la autopista Tomei…- rió Shouri para agregar rápidamente- esos datos salen en un ero-game no es que hubiera ido para allá… Midori chan.

-¿entonces esos sitios son… pros…?- habló la boca de Wolfram.

-no precisamente- explicó Midori- en realidad son sitios frecuentados por parejas que no tienen intimidad en sus casas o por…-acá se sonrojó tanto que pareció que se lo contagió a Shouri- parejas de enamorados… que buscan privacidad…

-pero sigo sin entender una cosa- Wolfram se dedicó a pensar en las veces que muchas escolares japonesas se le habían abalanzado encima por encontrarlo bonito pero aquello no dejaba de resultarle agresivo y hasta desconsiderado. - ¿por qué es ese rechazo hacia los extranjeros?

-¿uh?- Kazuya y Midori inclinaron la cabeza como si no entendieran la pregunta. O más bien como si alguien hubiera hecho una pregunta sin sentido.

-hmm, eso es cierto- meditó Zuse- ¡yo mismo he sufrido la discriminación de muchas japonesas! ¿No se supone que los occidentales somos sus estereotipos a seguir?

-eh…- Murata alzó la mano como si estuvieran en una mesa de disertación- disculpe pero creo que una cosa es que nos gusten las modas occidentales y otra los occidentales. De hecho, no son precisamente solventes, si usted entiende… ni conocen el idioma…

-en realidad, es una práctica común que los occidentales que vienen a Japón sean atendidos por prostitutas de otros lados de Asia, difícilmente encontrarán una japonesa dispuesta a dar esos servicios…- Shouri se sacó las gafas y masajeó su tabique, la plática, le daba la impresión, estaba a punto de ponerse complicada si no cambiaban el objetivo de una buena vez.

-¿pero eso no es racismo?- exclamó Wolfram asombrado, ¿dónde había estado viviendo Yuuri en todo ese tiempo? Luego se quejaba de Shin Makoku…

El rostro de los japoneses en el lugar se tornó pálido. Murata, sin embargo le lanzó una mirada a Shouri, el Maou de la Tierra entendió que trataría de solucionar la situación… con el mínimo derramamiento de sangre. Aunque, también notó que Conrad estaba a punto de tomar la posta.

-¡exacto!-se anticipó Zuse- ¡mi acento puede ser una mierda pero hablo buen japonés! ¡sin embargo, la gente siempre habla a mis espaldas como "Gajin"! ¿y qué hay de esos carteles de "Japanesse only"?

-Wolfram, ¿no crees que están siendo algo descortés?-decidió hablar Conrad finalmente.

El demonio sintió que no se había sonrojado tanto en mucho tiempo. Lo de ser enclenque… "uno nunca es enclenque en su Tierra"…pensó, dándose cuenta que quizá se le había pasado la mano. Y sí, era una descortesía tocar un tema así, sobre todo porque los japoneses con los que se había relacionado habían sido muy cordiales. No tenía derecho a hablar de ese modo. Así que, no le quedaba otra cosa, era un hombre y como tal era capaz de aceptar cuando actuaba mal y enmendar el hecho.- perdón… fue una falta de respeto de mi parte comenzar un tema así- dijo dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro.

Midori y Kazuya sonrieron afablemente. Shouri se abstuvo de decir nada.

-otro día hablaremos tendido del "nihonjin ron", Wolfram, ¿le parece?- le sonrió amable Murata.-estoy seguro que Shibuya nunca pensó en este asunto porque es una persona muy ingenua- agregó, aunque sabía que en realidad mentía. Su amigo sí que había sufrido discriminación durante buen tiempo de su adolescencia. No solo por su nombre, sino por no haber nacido en Japón y su tipo de personalidad. Solo que el chico no parecía hacer de esos asuntos temas que lo traumatizaran. Siempre había visto el lado positivo de todas las cosas. Aunque no dudaba que esos temas contribuyeron en parte a volverlo tímido y desconfiado de su entorno. En ese punto, Shin Makoku era diferente. La discriminación tenía otra faceta. Y Lord Bielefeld estaba comprendiendo mucho de las diferencias culturales interdimencionales.

-lo siento mucho- insistió el rubio.- he sido tratado muy bien en este lugar, si debo hablar de maltrato y acoso, este- dijo señalando o casi clavando su dedo en la frente de Zuse- es el único que me lo ha propinado.

Zuse apartó su cara del dedo acusador y le revolvió los cabellos al pequeño. El asunto pareció disolver la tensión sobre todo cuando escucharon un grito de la presentadora y las cámaras la señalaban hacia unas mujeres aparatosamente vestidas que mandaban saludos.

* * *

-¡Hibiki!-exclamó Rokubunki restregándole al chico su identificación falsa.

-¿qué? ¡es muy real!- repuso con pesadez.

-¡no es eso!-siguió Rokubunki-¿qué hay con estos nombres?

-¡no iba a poner los verdaderos!

-¿Yayoi Hetaro? ¡¿quieres que me caigan todos los putos de la zona?!- le volvió a gritar.-y ustedes dos- dijo señalando a Sora y Yuuri- ¿no le van a decir nada?

-ah, yo me quedo con Nikito Nipongo- contestó Sora con natural indiferencia- cuando la gente lee mi nombre real me suelen llamar halfu o gajin, no quiero ese bullying en una zona como esta.

-ah, verdad, ¿tú eres medio occidental Sora?- recordó Yuuri- por eso es que te llamamos por tu apellido ¿cierto?

-en realidad nunca nos ha dicho su nombre- agregó Rokubunki.

-pero bueno, yo también prefiero ser Mibako Sundió- rió Yuuri de nuevo- tampoco quiero nada de acoso y menos volver a escuchar lo de…

-"Shibuya Yuuri, Harayuku no Fuuri"-completó Sora.

-¿tenías que cantarlo? ¿eh? ¿Sora? ¿acaso tú y yo no somos compañeros de barco?-le reprendió Yuuri.

-ya, dejen de pelear, estamos haciendo una escena en la calle…- les detuvo Rokubunki- ¡tenemos que portarnos como hombres no como niños!

-¡ya es la hora!-gritó de pronto Hibiki corriendo al otro lado de la calle. Los otros tres se limitaron a seguirlo, terminando como él, tras una pared de callejón, agotados y sin entender lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿por qué mierda te pusiste a correr?- jadeó Rokubunki.

-¡creo que la vi!- los chicos podían escuchar un rechinar de dientes acompañado de cada palabra que soltó el geek.

-¿te refieres a Mary2000?-balbuceó Sora.

-¡Jesse4000!-tembló Rokubunki.

-¡es Mitzzy300, ineptos!-corrigió Yuuri, sintiendo que eso de alterarse era fácil de contagiar.

Los cuatro deslizaron sus cabezas por el borde de la pared. La gente andaba en sus asuntos, para su suerte. Solo habían dos sujetos elegantes haciendo el vago en un coche de última en la esquina opuesta de la calle de adoquines y puestos de café e indiscretos carteles de Love Hotels.

"En las mesitas exteriores del café, había una mujer con un elegantísimo sombrero blanco, traje con falda del mismo color y seguro carísimo, anteojos negros de Channel. Su piel era perfecta, como la leche en un mar de perlas, sus labios rojos como la sangre…"

-¿qué haces Sora? ¿por qué describes en voz alta a esa mujer?-intervino Yuuri, aunque a los otros dos el asunto no pareció molestarles.

-solo pensaba que una mujer así de buena merecía una narrador propio… Shibuya… ¿no te parece que esa mujer realmente es un DIEZ?- Sora alzó las manos a la altura del rostro del pelinegro extendiendo todos sus dedos.

Yuuri dejó salir un profundo y contenido suspiro. La mujer estaba buena, buenísima. Pero, como sus disquisiciones le habían estado persiguiendo hace un buen rato, eso no implicaba que le moviera el alma o algo más mundano. Además, tenía severas acotaciones a su piel, si la comparaba con la de Wolfram, pues no lucía tan suave, pura, tersa… y…

"_¿en qué mierda ando pensando?"_ se maldijo empezando a sudar copiosamente mientras Sora lo miraba con la expresividad de un pez en una pecera. -¡CLARO QUE ESTA BUENISIMA!-chilló finalmente, comenzando a reír sin control.-¡BUENISIMA! ¡BUENISIMA!

-Shibuya… cálmate un poco…- le miró raro Rokubunki- entiendo que estés así porque de todos nosotros eres el que menos contacto tiene con las chicas pero… hay que comportarse…-se giró rápidamente hacia Hibiki y le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ¡deja tú de filmar con tu móvil! ¡hentai!

-¡si miro a través de la pantalla me siento más tranquilo!-se defendió el chico.

-¿entonces, puedes acercarte a esa mujer?- Sora señaló a la famosa Mitzzy300, Hibiki comenzó a deshidratarse por cada poro que tenía hasta quedar reducido a una miniatura de sí mismo.

-creo que eso quiere decir que no- se resignó para mirar a sus otros dos compañeros.

-¿por qué no te ofreces tú?- le chinchó Rokubunki inmediatamente.

-lo siento, soy un hombre que acepta sus debilidades…- fue la respuesta cínica que obtuvo.

-¿eh? ¿dónde están los hombres con demasiado ego que no tienen reparos en hablarle a una bella mujer cuando se les necesita?- suspiró Sora de nuevo.

-si estás hablando de imprudentes, se supone que para eso te trajimos, Sora…

-en fin- Yuuri cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho meditabundo, olvidándose por un segundo con quienes y dónde estaba- debemos decidir qué estrategia usar aquí para hablar con esa bella mujer, creo que lo mejor sería una estrategia grupal que nos permita formar una falange…tengamos en cuenta que lo del Akasen es solo una mera referencia sin valor cultural actual, aún si le llamamos distrito rojo… pues no es como en los viejos tiempos de Yoshiwara y… ¿!QUE MIERDA PASA AQUÍ!?

Yuuri vio interrumpido su monólogo cuando sintió que era elevado en el aire por tres pares de brazos decididos. Y, no, no iban a levantarlo como cuando ganaban un partido de baseball y corrían con el mejor jugador en brazos, eso lo tenía claro.

-¿listos?

-pongamos todo nuestro esfuerzo en este lanzamiento.

-Shibuya, confiamos en ti.

-¡pero quién confía en ustedes! ¡me pongo a hablar y de pronto deciden lanzarme a la guarida de la leona como si fuera una bala perdida! ¡qué clase de amigos son!- se quejó entre pataleos y golpes al aire.

-hey, Shibuya, deberías sentirte orgulloso, consideramos que eres el más valiente del grupo ¿no te hace sentir eso un hombre de verdad?

-SORA… me las vas a…

* * *

Wataru y Hayate no estaban de humor. Habían estado buscando a ese sujeto desde hace más de veinticuatro horas y simplemente había vuelto a desaparecer. Su jefe iba a enfadarse mucho con ellos y ellos ya estaban enfadados de por sí por lo que les esperaba. Un duro y terrible castigo que los hacía temblar de pies y cabeza. Pero como no eran hombres normales, pues no tendían a sentir miedo cuando sabían que iban a sufrir, sino rabia e indignación.

-¡si nuestro jefe fuera tan blando como Ichi el asesino! ¡no estaría tan preocupado!

-¡Wataru! ¡prefiero morir antes que darle la cara!

-¡Hayate! ¡no podemos correr, tiene ojos hasta en los inodoros! ¡nos encontrará!

-¡lo sé! ¡solo podemos hacer una cosa, Wataru!

-¡Hayate! ¡te refieres a…!

La respuesta, quizá no muy glamorosa, cayó en medio de la calle en forma de un indefenso estudiante, según ellos calcularon, algún chico en los últimos grados de la preparatoria seguro con una identificación falsa. Pasaba tan a menudo. Pero la suma de acontecimientos devenidos hasta ese momento, hicieron que Hayate y Wataru no pasaran de largo una criatura tan insignificante.

-solo nos queda desquitarnos del sufrimiento que sufriremos, Wataru.

-lo sé, y nada de lo que le hagamos a ese chico, se compara con lo que el jefe nos hará a nosotros. Hayate, ¿tienes la maleta?

-sí, Wataru.

Yuuri apoyó ambas manos contra el suelo y se fue levantando lentamente, realmente, ¿tenían que ser tan toscos sus amigos para tirarlo de forma tan violenta? Se terminó de sentar en la superficie y dio una mirada a su alrededor. Algunas personas se habían detenido a mirarlo pero en cuanto les dio la cara volvieron a sus asuntos.

-¿te encuentras bien?- volvió a mirar a su izquierda, había quedado justo frente al café/objetivo, desde ahí la bella mujer de blanco, a la cual llamarla con ese ridículo nickname de antes no le hacía justicia, lo miraba sin ver, tras sus anteojos de diseñador.

-ah… sí… gracias por su preocupación- respondió haciendo pequeñas reverencias con su cabeza mientras se sonrojaba con fuerza. _"Es una mujer muy bella, realmente, ¿el Capitán conoce a alguien así?"_

-disculpa la impertinencia… ¿eres tú Shibuya Yuuri?

-¿eh?- el pelinegro se quedó frío y pálido al mismo tiempo. Su cabeza se movió mecánicamente hacia la esquina desde donde había sido lanzado. _"Hibiki…Hijo de…"_

-es que, por la foto que me mandaste, simplemente eres tú…- rió la bella mujer, sentada cómodamente en su mesa del café.-pero quizá alguien te jugó una broma, suele pasar con chicos inseguros que hacen estas cosas…

Yuuri les lanzó ahora su mejor mirada asesina a sus amigos tras la pared. Tomó aire y se levantó rápidamente. Sus puños apretados y su corazón latiendo con fuerza. – ¿es usted Mizzy300?

Los labios profundamente rojos de la desconocida se tornaron en una amable sonrisa. Se notaba que pasaba de los cuarenta años, aunque era el tipo de mujeres que solo se volvían más bellas con la edad.-entonces, eres el chico que me contactó el otro día ¿cierto?

-algo así…- suspiró Yuuri. Así que los muy valientes de sus amigos sabían de antemano que solo lo reconocería a él.

-ven, siéntate por favor- la mujer señaló con su finísimo guante hacia la silla vacía frente a ella. Yuuri, avergonzado de seguir en la calle, simplemente obedeció.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba sentado frente a la elegante mujer. Alzó una ceja incrédulo, ¿serían así todas las… mujeres de su clase? En realidad le recordaba más a Cherie que a alguna mujer de la vida fácil… aunque Cherie… decidió no pensar en eso, temía que Wolfram leyera sus pensamientos a kilómetros de ahí y le quemara el cerebro con maryoku.

-primero que nada, no soy una prostituta.

Yuuri se quedó frío ¿Acaso podía leer la mente_?-"maldición, ¿qué tal si ella es algo así como una superagente internacional de espionaje con superpoderes, Sakarakuza siempre conoce gente rara… esto…"._

-tampoco leo mentes, es común que te hagas una pregunta así ¿no? Después de todo, me he citado aquí muchas veces con Kotaro.

-¡El capitán!-exclamó de pronto.

-entonces, debes ser uno de los miembros del equipo donde juega ¿cierto? Me habla tanto de eso, que a veces me preocupa que deje todo ello para tratar de entrar a las ligas mayores.

-¿eh?- Yuuri abrió los ojos de par en par.

-creo que tienes un lío en la cabeza, lindo- repuso la mujer, apoyando con elegancia su mejilla sobre una de sus manos.

-creo que ambos tenemos líos- trató de sonreír Yuuri.

-¿uh?- la boca rojiza como una cereza de la misteriosa Mizzy300 se abrió en una dulce "o", luego volvió a sonreír y, según Yuuri, le miró directamente.-entonces, supongo que debemos desenredar la madeja.

* * *

¿Quién es este hombre? Volvió a preguntarse Conrad, mirando con preocupación militar a Zuse. Debía ser mayor que él mismo y Gwendal… si se obviaba el tiempo mazoku. Pero se comportaba como… lo analizó bien y decidió que en realidad se comportaba como un adulto inmaduro.

-Wolfram…

-¡oye! ¡nunca has ido a un distrito así, chiquillo!

Zuse parecía ser también un hombre que le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Pero podía con ello, solo bastaba con ser paciente y siempre terminaban cediendo…

-Wolfram…

-¡ja! ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿no me digas que nunca has conocido a una de esas mujeres?

Bueno, quizá con un hombre así debía ser más duro. Igual, él era el hermano de Wolfram, tenía más derechos hacia el chico que ese acaparador compulsivo de atención.

-Wolf…

-bueno, bueno, no estoy diciendo que sea malo… siempre hay uno que otro idiota que encuentra el camino de la corrección y se mantiene virgen hasta el matrimonio…

-¡WOLFRAM!

Todo el mundo se quedó mudo al escuchar una voz imperiosa e intimidante, era inconcebible que de hecho perteneciera a Conrad Weller. Murata se movió inquieto ante el cambio de actitud del soldado. Shouri, sin embargo, arreglo sus gafas con tranquilidad, conocía bien la sensación que embargaba al hermano mayor ahora y quizá necesitaría tener una charla de igual a igual con él.

-¿q-qué pasa?- tartamudeó entre tanto el rubio, inconsciente de lo que pasaba a niveles subjetivos en el campo de la compleja psicología de las relaciones interpersonales. -¿C-conrad?- lo único que sabía es que ese era el tono de voz que usaba Conrad cuando estaba molesto y eso sucedía pocas veces. Digamos, cuando había muerte, guerra, tragedia y similares rondando.

El soldado se terminó sonrojando al notar que era el completo centro de atención. De hecho, nunca había sido humillado de esa forma y secretamente se encontró planeando tácticas de asalto y secuestro contra Zuse. Su mente trabajaba al mismo tiempo buscando algo que llevara la atención de los presentes lejos de él- ah- dijo señalando por inercia a la TV, sus años de entrenamiento militar lo salvarían aunque no contaba que pondría la horca en otro cuello- ¿ese no es Yuu…?

* * *

-así que ese "ángel-bishounen" ahora está viviendo contigo y no estás muy seguro de lo que tienes aunque en la práctica podría decirse que sí…- la mujer terminó de hablar y dio un sorbo a su café.

_-"maldición"-_pensó Yuuri sonrojado_-"cuando pensé que íbamos a aclarar líos no creí que terminaría contándole toda mi vida romántica… ¿cómo llegué a esto? ¿tan desesperado estoy de hablar con alguien? En serio, Shibuya… no es que a ella le importe lo que yo siento por Wolfram…"_

-creo- interrumpió sus pensamientos la mujer- que lo correcto sería que hablaras con el "ángel-bishounen" aún si están empezando una relación sin palabras, siempre es mejor saberlo a intuirlo ¿no? De modo que sepan qué está bien y qué no entre ustedes.

-oh- increíblemente, el consejo tenía mucha lógica-¡tiene usted razón! ¡realmente! ¡se lo agradezco mucho!-hizo una venia profunda con la cabeza.

-no es que sea de los consejos más rebuscados que he tenido, lindo- rió la mujer- se nota que necesitas abrirte a tus amigos para poder conversar con ellos ¿no? De otra manera, vas a terminar contándole tus problemas a los desconocidos y no siempre puede irte bien.

Presintió un guiñó en la mujer y se sonrojó de pena, eso también era cierto. Si lo pensaba bien, no podía hablar de eso con su familia, Shouri simplemente entraría en paro cardiaco, su mamá comenzaría a chillar de la alegría sin escucharlo totalmente embobada porque su hijo tiene algo con el chico bonito y su padre… era su padre y quería mantener ciertos misterios con él. De sus amigos, Murata era un buen Consejero pero no se sentía de humor para hablarle de su vida privada cuando siempre andaba molestándolo con ello. Conrad era el hermano de Wolfram y ahí sentía que aún había una brecha que no se atrevía a cruzar. Y sus amigos de la Tierra. Su corazón latió con fuerza al tratar de imaginar cómo reaccionarían si se enteraba que…-¡gracias! ¡y disculpe por desviarnos del tema!-decidió evadir totalmente el asunto y volver a lo que era importante- por favor Mi…

- llámame Mamiya.- pidió la mujer.

-ah, sí Señorita Mamiya… ¿usted… cómo conoce al Capitán?

-¿ah Kotaro?- en su sonrisa, Yuuri percibió que reía, quizá, pensó mejor, la mujer estaba riéndose a carcajadas solo que era tan elegante que había una gran diferencia entre ella y el resto de mujeres que conocía.-soy su hermana.

-¿Qué?-dejó escapar en un gritito ahogado. Frío como un témpano y al mismo tiempo sudando a mares-_"eso quiere decir que… confundimos a la hermana del Capitán con una…"_

-hay todo un background de porqué es que nos encontramos aquí, basta con saber que es la mejor forma de no atraer a los curiosos. Eso no quita que Kotaro sea un muchacho de mente libidinosa y se dé una vuelta por aquí antes o después de verme- siguió Mamiya, muy divertida de ver la actitud de Yuuri.

El chico acababa de entender otra cosa. Acababa de revelarle su vida privada a la HERMANA de su Capitán.

-no te preocupes, así como mantendré al "ángel-bishounen" fuera de toda plática con Kotaro, ustedes mismos y yo no le hablaremos de este encuentro a él ¿cierto? porque, se escabulleron en la agenda de Kotaro para reunirse conmigo. Tú y los tres chicos que están ocultos tras la pared de la esquina…

_-"!maldición! No es solo la hermana de Kotaro, sí es una superagente psíquica!, ayuda, ayuda, voy a ser secuestrado y metido en la cajuela de un coche!"_-gritó mentalmente Yuuri sin atreverse si quiera a mover un dedo en su asiento.

-eres tan divertido- dijo con tranquilidad Mamiya, a esas alturas la actitud no calmaba en nada a Yuuri. –pero dime, ¿qué hizo que ustedes me contactaran a mi? Tiene algo que ver con Kotaro y su familia ¿cierto?

-¿eh? Pero…-le extrañó la distancia que Mamiya marcaba entre Kotaro y sus otros hermanos.

-te dije que hay muchas razones por las que nuestros encuentros son así de secretos y por las que incluso, viéndome vestida así, no puedo ayudar económicamente a Kotaro. Sin embargo- y aquí Yuuri sintió que la mujer hablaba con alivio- a pesar de todas las trabas que ha tenido, creo que pronto logrará cumplir sus sueños. No solo de entrar a las grandes ligas sino de poder cuidar como desea de su familia.

-eso no podrá ser- respondió de frente Yuuri. La mujer habló con tanta convicción que casi se sintió mal por quebrar su rostro pacífico.

Por primera vez en la plática, ella pareció contrariada- por favor, ¿podrías explicármelo mejor?

-el Capitán no va a participar en las interligas, parece que no tiene la intención de entrar como jugador serio en un equipo profesional.

-¿Qué?-exclamó enseguida Mamiya, atrayendo brevemente la atención de las personas en ese café.

-entonces, tampoco sabía nada usted- suspiró Yuuri algo desilusionado.

-¿por eso es que andaban buscando contactos de Kotaro? ¿tan hermético lo ha mantenido mi hermano que ustedes han tenido que espiarlo para tratar de averiguar algo?- su tono había vuelto a la normalidad y, según Yuuri, hablaba de nuevo como una fría profesional.

-no sabemos la razón por la que decidió hacer algo así. Con todo, sabemos que por años su sueño, más allá de lo económico, ha sido jugar profesionalmente. Por eso es que nos preocupamos por él.

-entiendo- contestó Mamiya mientras se levantaba- Yuuri la imitó por cortesía sin entender de hecho por qué la repentina actitud de la mujer.

-eh… ¿se va ya? Pero… pensé que…

-tranquilo, lindo- le interrumpió - ahora mismo, tanto tú como yo estamos en el mismo limbo de ignorantes. Sin embargo, trataré de averiguar más sobre esto. Cualquier cosa, te informaré.

-e-entonces le doy mi e-mail, mi número- se apuró a decir Yuuri.

-me los diste antes…- repuso Mamiya corrigiéndose luego con una sonrisa divertida- digo, me los dieron antes…

_-"malditos bastardos"-_gruñó Yuuri, no tuvo que mirar hacia atrás para saber quiénes eran los culpables.

-por cierto, no tengo tiempo ahora de ir yo, pero hay un bar de Okamas dos cuadras más allá, "Patsu-chan Bar", tengo entendido que una amiga de Kotaro está ahí, de vez en cuando va a dar una visita… ¿por qué no se dan una vuelta por ahí?

-ah… esto…

-me retiro ya, lindo- Mamiya se acercó a Yuuri y besó su mejilla, para luego deslizar su boca junto a su oído, sonrojándolo- no están ustedes solos ahora, cuídense las espaldas por favor.

* * *

Sora soltó un bufido de envidia.-¡oye, eso terminó en beso! ¡no es justo! ¡Shibuya tiene mucha suerte!

-no lo sé- repuso Rokubunki- es como si lo hubiera besado Lady Poison, ¿no ves que se ha quedado estático aún cuando la mujer ya se está yendo?

-ah, quizá está teniendo un momento "difícil" y por eso no puede moverse ¿eh?- le codeó Sora. Rokubunki lo miró con algo de repulsión.

-eres un cerdo, Sora.

-mira quién habla, si el otro día en lo de Hibiki…

-¿pueden callarse y prestar atención a lo que sucede allá?- les interrumpió Hibiki.

-¿eh? Qué pasa, Hibi-chan… ¿celoso? Una vez que entras en tu modo "ero-game" eres distinto…

-insisto- repuso Hibiki haciéndose a un lado, Rokubuki alcanzó a tirarse al suelo y Sora vio como una suela de zapato conocida utilizaba su rostro como escalera, por la fuerza terminó cayendo al suelo y desde su nueva posición alcanzó a ver a Shibuya corriendo como-si le siguiera el diablo.

-de hecho, son dos hombres armados…- susurró Hibiki cuando a su lado, unos sujetos pasaron corriendo sobre Sora.

-!!!¿de qué nos perdimos… cómo terminó Shibuya perseguido por dos yakuza?!!!- gritó histérico Rokubuki. El único que había asimilado rápidamente que su amigo podía estar corriendo un gran peligro.

-de hecho no hizo nada- Hibiki y Rokubunki empezaron a ayudar a Sora a levantarse- en cuanto la mujer subió a su súper auto, los dos tipos se acercaron a Shibuya sacando esas cosas, él se volteó y cuando reconoció el peligro se puso a correr hacia nosotros…

-¡esto está mal! ¡mal!-Rokubunki se empezó a jalonear los cabellos-¡tenemos que ir a ayudarlo!

-uh…

-¿qué es ese "uh" Hibiki?- le retó Rokubunki-¡francamente, es un "uh" que esperaría de Sora no de ti!

-uh…

-¿Estás con ganas de joder, Sora?- era ciertamente divertido ver a Rokubunki en pleno ataque de nervios, pero la razón principal del "uh" no era ese.

-en serio, Rokubunki, ni una mujer en "esos días" es tan histérica como tú…

-¡Sora, te voy a!

-shhh, Rokubunki- le silenció Hibiki haciendo que el chico mirara hacia donde los otros dos señalaban.

Y, ahí estaban, dos camarógrafos ayudando a recuperarse a una muy enfadada presentadora de Televisión con la nariz golpeada.

-Mizuno… san… ¿estás bien? Podemos cancelar el programa…

-igual, a nadie le interesa una microondas en un distrito así de día…

-¡no jodan, pelmazos!- rugió la mujer-¡esos bastardos, vamos a editar estas imágenes para que las repitan hasta en navidad!

-oh… va a quedar cicatriz…Mizuno-san…

-¿me recuerdas porqué trajimos a Sora con nosotros, Rokubunki-san?

-ahora mismo lo he olvidado, Hibiki-san…

Las mujeres molestas, las conocían y demasiado. Después de todo, eran bastante malos para tratar a ese género. El intento de enseñarle a Shibuya a salir con una fue algo así como su Carta de Confirmación de aquel hecho. Y cuando la presentadora escuchó el comentario burlón de Sora, se olvidó que andaba en minifalda y de un salto llegó hasta los muchachos. De lejos, corriendo acalorados, aparecieron los camarógrafos.

* * *

-es imposible, seguro- Conrad estaba sudando nervioso. No es que realmente el chico corriendo por ahí fuera su ahijado. Pero mientras trataba de aferrarse a esa posibilidad maldecía su suerte de haberlo señalado justo cuando, no solo estaban Wolfram y Shouri presentes, sino entraban Miko y Shouma- ¡definitivamente no es!

-¿esos no son Sora, Hibiki y Rokubunki?- escuchó señalar al Gran Sabio en la TV. Luego de ver pasar al que "no era Yuuri", los camarógrafos tuvieron problemas cuando unos sujetos pasaron sobre ellos y sobre su presentadora. Ahora, esta lucía despeinada, violenta y furiosa. Respiraba con dificultad y tomaba el micro como si estuviera ahorcando a alguien.

-¡Hola mamá!- saludó Sora con una gran sonrisa- ¡también mando saludos a los del Equipo de baseball y…

-¡Sora, cállate de una buena vez! ¡no te das cuenta que nos estás exponiendo!-ese sin duda era Rokubunki, porque a su lado, Hibiki apenas y se movía, intimidado por las cámaras.

-¡no grites tú Rokubunki! ¡no ves que así todos sabrán que tú, Hibiki y yo estamos acá de incógnitos!

-¡Gracias por decir nuestros nombres, idiota! ¡Por qué no le dices a esa mujer que el que salió perseguido por esos maleantes fue Shibuya ¿eh?

Conrad sintió que su cuello se convertía en piedra. Dolorosamente, giró hasta buscar a su hermanito. El rubio, parecía haberse quedado sin expresión. Para su temor, lucía demasiado tranquilo. Todos los presentes habían optado, movidos por instinto, en quedarse callados. Shouri no sabía si fruncir el seño o bajar la cabeza, avergonzado. Kazuya y Midori intercambiaban miradas de lenguaje de Messenger en un claro ¡WTF! Zuse había detenido su boca en una incómoda posición entre una risa y un quedarse callado. Murata estaba parado recibiendo a Shouma y Miko y estos dos…

-traje algo de postre- sonrió, aunque no con su sonrisa de siempre, Miko acercándose a Wolfram- sería lindo compartirlo entre todos.

El rostro de Shouma parecía haberse convertido en un emoticon de Onion-Head, su boca colgaba y un humo salía de su interior.

-Señora Jennifer… su esposo- señaló Midori.

-ah, déjalo así, ha tenido un cortocircuito, Midori-chan- repuso la afable mujer para luego mirar a Wolfram- bueno, les serviré a todos.

-Miko-san- interrumpió brevemente el rubio.

-¿sí, Wolfram?

-¿podría dejar el mío para después?- sonrió con tranquilidad.

-¿después?

-quiero comérmelo junto con Yuuri.

-Wolf-chan…- susurró Miko, hubo un suspiro de alivio en la habitación. Shouri y Conrad intercambiaron miradas de muto entendimiento y por primera vez se sintieron ligeramente superados por el Lord Mocoso. Si es que ambos habían pensado mal de Yuuri, si quiera por unos segundos, al parecer aquello no había pasado en Wolfram.

* * *

En algún punto entre una voyeurista y un travesti, había perdido el equilibrio y dado de bruces contra el suelo. Entonces maldijo su suerte, maldijo a Hibiki, Rokubunki y Sora. Maldijo el tener que conocer a un superagente psíquica. Maldijo que de la nada y sin motivo aparente, dos sujetos con cadenas y esposas empezaran a perseguirlo. Y Maldijo el hecho de que, de una en mil, cámaras de un noticiero estuvieran ahí para grabarlo todo.

-…Sakarakuza… me la debes…- ahogó un sollozo. A un punto, sus piernas dolían y ya no quería pararse. Sentía que si al hacerlo y mirar a su alrededor todo el mundo lo estaría observando con ojos acosadores y que todos llevarían el rostro de Wolfram con ojos acusadores. -…esto es una estupidez…- siguió hablando entre dientes-… Wolf…

No hizo nada cuando sintió que era tomado de los brazos y llevado hacia un auto. Pero no a la parte delantera sino a la cajuela.

-…oke…-pensó con una sonrisa macabra-… esto es el epítome del bullying…- susurró recordando su vida escolar y su sobrevivencia con honores al acoso estudiantil. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a reírse descontroladamente.

-hey, Wataru… el pobre chico… creo que está loco…

-debe ser, Hayate… ¿será que cree que somos como todos los tíos de cadenas y sogas que andan por acá?

-debe ser, Wataru- el hombre dobló su cintura hasta dar con el rostro perturbado de Yuuri.

Yuuri no escuchó nada, simplemente decidió dejarse ir, mientras deseaba unirse con la nada y olvidarse de excusas y eventos sin sentido.

* * *

Despertó de golpe en una extraña y blanca habitación. Lo primero que notó es que estaba sentado en una silla y amarrado. Frente a él había una pared tapada con una sábana.

-maldición… voy a morir aquí- sudó frío. Forcejeó de inmediato para librarse de las cuerdas y al no hacerlo decidió hacer lo más lógico: ponerse a gritar a voz en cuello por ayuda.

Después de un par de minutos escuchó unos murmullos y la puerta abrirse. Los dos hombres hicieron su aparición.

-oh, Hayate despertó.

-pero, ¡qué gritos! ¡pensé que se había caído la sábana, Wataru!

-¡no, no! ¡eso arruinaría la sorpresa…que se vea antes de tiempo!

Yuuri sintió que se ponía lívido. Ideas como haber sido drogado y luego que le extrajeran órganos o le cortaran la tapa de la cabeza para darle de comer su propio cerebro lo acuchillaron desesperadamente. Lo que no entendía a todo ello, era por qué demonios su instinto Maou no lo vino a ayudar… Encima, ahora tenía ganas de llorar. Pensaba en Wolfram una y otra vez. En que no volvería a verlo, en cómo lo haría sufrir por ser tan tonto y dejarse hacer eso. Pensaba también en cómo había aplazado tanto las cosas con él que ni siquiera había llegado a experimentar una relación al máximo con el demonio. En cómo extrañaría su sonrisa, el amor que solo le demostraba a él, sus berrinches incluso, la honestidad de su corazón. Y se sintió peor aún, dándose cuenta lo hermético que había estado hasta ese entonces, en cómo le hubiera gustado ser así de recíproco pero todo ahora estaba…

-oh, Wataru… está llorando…

-sí, Hayate, suerte que no trajimos a una mujer…

Pero, acuérdate que ya hemos hecho eso con hombres antes…

-¡pero este es tan lindo y tierno… que no necesitó maquillaje!

-Sí, no puedo creerlo, realmente no teníamos a un patito feo que necesitaba convertirse en cisne, sino a un cisne mal vestido…

-¿EH?

Yuuri volteó a mirar a los dos sujetos sin entender un ápice de lo que decían- ¡oigan! ¡si van a torturarme o ya lo han hecho, solo díganmelo!

-¿eh?, pero…- uno de ellos, no los distinguía bien la verdad, se acercó- ¿qué andas diciendo, querido?

-sí, muchacho, nosotros somos matones pero…

-no es así como liberamos stress… ya sabes…

-¿SABER QUE?- gritó Yuuri exasperado, al punto que sintió una fuerza descomunal embargarlo tanto que las sogas en sus manos empezaron a ceder y finalmente estallaron. En ese punto, los dos sujetos retrocedieron incrédulos y aterrados.

-es la primera vez que un cambio de look es a tanta profundidad… Hayate…

-estoy tan orgulloso de nosotros que casi siento que podemos morir…

-pero, el Jefe nos perseguiría hasta el infierno…

-tienes razón…

-¡ustedes dos… bastardo enfermos!- ahora sí, el modo Maou había aparecido. Yuuri lo podía sentir y no estaba dispuesto a controlarse para nada.

-disculpa…- fue la respuesta que obtuvo de los dos hombres que le apuntaron con armas.

Pero en lugar de disparos una insistente melodía en un bolsillo de Yuuri intervino. El chico se demoró su tiempo en dar con el celular, por alguna razón la ubicación de sus bolsillos había cambiado un poco. -¡WOLF!-fue lo primero que dijo cuando contestó, había visto el nombre en la pantalla y lejos de temer ser reprendido una gran emoción lo embargó.

-oye… ¿en serio te has ido de putas?- escuchó una voz que no le agradaba del otro lado.

-¡ZUSE!-gritó con odio, no podía creerlo-¿qué diablos?

-vamos, vamos, te vimos por TV y a tus amigos también… no pretendas ocultar nada…- escuchó el tono burlón.

-… ¿me vieron?- a ese punto, el modo Maou volvió al final de la hilera de prejuicios de Yuuri como un niño castigado.

-escucha- por alguna razón, sentía que si odiaba el tono arrogante del extranjero, este tono adulto simplemente lo hacía detestarlo desde el fondo de su pecho.-él dijo… que te esperaría para que comieran el postre juntos… tu madre ya les sirvió a todos y no te dejó uno a ti…

-¿qué? ¿mi madre? ¿Quiénes están ahí? ¿por qué tienes el número de Wolf? ¿él te lo ha dado?

-tranquilo… él está muy ocupado, sigue mirando el noticiero y todos tratan de cambiar el tema y no comentar sobre tu presencia. Solo te hago esta llamada para que no hagas algo estúpido… ya sabes, venir con una excusa sin sentido y…

-¿por qué haces esto por mí?-le retó Yuuri, aunque sabía bien que ahí no había gentileza absoluta.

-¿por ti?- se burló el extranjero- ¿crees que haría algo por alguien tan patético como tú?

-entonces…- dijo nervioso y asustado- ¿por qué…lo haces por…?

-no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo, ¿sabes? Wolfram debe estar aburrido con esa gente, voy a volver con él.

-¡espera! ¡espera! ¡no me dejes así! ¡hey ZUSE! ¡ZUSE!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, olvidándose por completo de dónde estaba. Era la primera vez que de forma tan descarada alguien la hacía sentirse celoso y sentimientos eran de odio e impotencia profunda competían por adueñarse de su cabeza.

-¡ZUSE HIJO DE PUTA!

Terminó de ladrar para lanzar su celular contra el suelo. El aparato estalló en mil pedazos y fue cuando Yuuri recuperó el sentido.

-¡mi celular! ¡maldición!-se quejó entonces arrodillándose y tomando los pedazos, viéndolos como totalmente irreparables.

-¿Zuse dijo?

-Zuse dijo.

Alzó la cabeza reparando en su previa situación de muerte súbita y los colores abandonaron su rostro.

-eh, Hayate, siempre sí necesitó algo de maquillaje… mira qué pálido anda.

-uh, puede que sí, Wataru pero ¿ya qué?

Mientras los dos hombres guardaban sus armas y caminaban hasta la pared cubierta por la sábana, Yuuri sintió como si su mundo y el de esos dos estuvieran en dimensiones distintas. Escuchó el sonido de la tela jalada y se levantó. Frente a él entonces se reflejó un hombre muy guapo, parecía un modelo de pasarela, con ropas último modelo, no escandalosas sino bien escogidas de acuerdo al tono de su piel y al color oscuro de su cabello y ojos.

Cuando miró bien y vio que el modelo imitaba su propia cara de bobo, se dio cuenta que era él mismo.

-¡¿qué me han hecho?!-exclamó impactado pegándose al espejo y tocándose el rostro y el cuerpo.

-un cambio de look, por supuesto.

-¿a que casi ni te reconoces?

-es que… es ¡increíble!- olvidó de pronto que había sido secuestrado por dos sujetos raros en la zona de riesgo de Tokyo mirándose una y otra vez- solo me han recortado un poco el cabello pero de una forma tan sutil que se ve igual que antes pero tan distinto al mismo tiempo… y mi rostro brilla como el de mamá cuando va al salón de belleza… y mi ropa… siempre pensé que esta ropa no me sentaría a mí…

-solo necesitabas un corte de cabello y una limpieza de cutis, muchacho.

-exacto, eres muy guapo de por sí, deberías tener más fe en ti mismo.

El solo pensar lo que Wolfram diría al verlo, lo hizo sonrojar. A veces se sentía infinitamente relegado a la sombra del hermoso muchacho, tanto que le daba vergüenza caminar con él, y que la gente pensara como un chico aburrido podía andar con alguien tan bello. Le parecía, claro, tonto verse meditando sobre temas tan superficiales, nunca se le habría ocurrido un cambio de look para sentir que no desentonaba con Wolfram, pero ahora que se lo habían hecho a la fuerza… corrió hacia los dos sujetos y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, sus ojos brillando como dos estrellas.

-¡chicos! ¡no puedo creer que hicieran esto por mi!

-no es nada, no es nada.

-¡gracias!

-por nada, por nada.

-en se…-Yuuri se mordió la lengua cuando vio cómo las armas que antes le apuntaran aparecían de entre las chaquetas de los dos hombres, el brillo se esfumó cediendo paso a un verde preocupación-…eh… ¿no iré a parar al fondo de un río después, eh?

Hayate y Wataru quedaron callados por los dos segundos más largos en la vida del pelinegro. Luego estallaron en risas- bueno, quizá antes… pero ahora…

-ahora no, cariño.

Yuuri les siguió la risa, sin saber muy bien por qué, contagiosa no era.

-¿por qué no te llevamos a… tu casa?

-de hecho, sería a un hospital, chicos- contestó relajado.

-sí, sí, a ese hospital… ¿fue de donde te llamó Erick María Zuse?

-claro, no te vayas a desaliñar de regreso en esos horribles metros… vamos a donde está ese Zuse al que tanto gritabas…

-un tipo desagradable debió ser ¿no?

-sí, sí, un verdadero bastardo ese Erick María Zuse- asintió Yuuri distraído repentinamente por los empujoncitos que le daban los dos sujetos mientras lo sacaban del lugar.

* * *

Las puertas del hospital siempre se abrían y cerraban, sin importar la hora. Por eso cuando, a eso de las ocho de la noche, se volvieron a abrir, las enfermeras y pacientes en el lugar no hicieron mucho caso hasta que vieron entrar a un hombre muy atractivo e imponente.

Yuuri estaba sonrojado por dentro, y se sonrojó por fuera cuando se dio cuenta que estaba imitando la forma en que los modelos de pasarela caminaban. En cuanto se metió al ascensor rumbo al piso de pacientes internos, se derritió en el suelo nervioso.

Los dos secuestradores-estilistas-fashionistas lo había abducido, cambiado de look y encima llevado en un super coche hasta la entrada del hospital y encima de gratis. Al menos esa parte podía considerarla suerte. Algo como, una adaptación del cuento de la Cenicienta. Pero, que la gente lo mirara de esa forma era un halago aunque, algo le decía que a la gente a la que de verdad le importaba no le iba a importar mucho el cambio de look, las palabras de Zuse retumbaban en sus oídos de forma exasperante. Igual no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en cómo se sentía, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se vio obligado a erguirse y dar un paso afuera.

-¡PERDON, SHIBUYA SAN, MIKO SAMA!

-¡PERDON, SHIBUYA SAN, MIKO SAMA!

-¡PERDON, SHIBUYA SAN, MIKO SAMA!

Arrodillados en el suelo ante sus padres, hermano, Midori , Kazuya, Conrad y Murata, estaban sus tres amigos, por lo desgastadas que lucían las lozas del piso, parecía que habían estado así un buen rato.

-¡PERDON, SHIBUYA SAN, MIKO SAMA! ¡no sabemos dónde está Shibuya! ¡pero tengan por cierto que es solo una víctima! ¡el pobre solo tenía buenas intenciones! ¡es inocente!- siguió disculpándose Rokubunki cuando sintió que Sora le tocaba el hombro. El chico notó entonces que todos miraban hacia atrás suyo, incluyendo sus dos amigos. Al girarse y mirar hacia arriba se tuvo que frotar los ojos para ver quién era.-¡Shi…! ¡SHIBUYA!- exclamó parándose de un salto.

-así que es cierto que cuando te haces "hombre" cambias completamente- comentó Sora observando a Yuuri, para su suerte el pelinegro estaba lo suficientemente cerca para darle un merecido golpe.

-no voy a hablar de esto- sentenció sonrojado- ¿dónde está…?-preguntó enseguida.

-en su cuarto…- contestó Miko mirándolo con curiosidad.

-hijo…- dijo por su parte Shouma, notando que a pesar que, por alguna razón sin explicación de por medio, el chico resplandecía por fuera, la seriedad no abandonaba su rostro...- ¿está todo bien?

-hoy no tuve un buen día- contestó Yuuri- tengo que hablar con Wolfram… si no les importa.

-Shibuya él los vio en la TV-alcanzó a decir Murata.

-lo sé,- contestó rápidamente Yuuri- Zuse me lo dijo.

-¿dónde se fue él?- escuchó hablar a una de las hermanas Terada pero no se preocupó por quedarse a la plática, entró lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave, permaneciendo inmóvil una vez dentro.

* * *

-…Yuuri…- escuchó su voz susurrada de forma tranquila lo cual lo tranquilizó. Había esperado bolas de fuego o chillidos en realidad.

-Wolf…- suspiró a su vez el pelinegro, había tenido los ojos cerrados con fuerza y solo después de oír su nombre los abrió para encontrarlos terriblemente mojados. Había empezado a llorar de nuevo.

-estás bien…- siguió Wolfram en el mismo tono afable.

-¿no vas a gritarme o exigir explicaciones?- preguntó Yuuri rehuyendo a los ojos verdes de inmediato.

-¿es lo que debo hacer un caso así?- se cruzó de brazos el demonio- ¿esperas que haga eso, Yuuri?... ¿quieres que lo haga?

-mira… hoy a sido un mal día… aunque no luzca como si lo hubiera pasado…

-¡disculpa! ¡pero puedo decir si has pasado un mal día y no tienes que tener sangre en el cuerpo o estar amarrado para saberlo!- la voz de Wolfram se alzó y Yuuri se pegó contra la puerta- ¡no parecías estar pasándola bien allá! ¡incluso si ahora luces totalmente increíble, tus ojos no dicen lo mismo!

-¿eh?- ahora, avanzó varios pasos hasta estar frente al demonio- ¿dijiste que luzco increíble? ¿en serio?

-¿por qué te interesa ese tema? ¿no es el cómo luces razón suficiente para que me ponga a pensar qué mierda estuviste haciendo en un sitio como ese y me ponga celoso?

-¡espera, espera!- Yuuri se relajó- ¡no entiendes Wolf! ¡La verdad es que fui perseguido por dos tipos con sogas y cadenas, pensé realmente que iban a matarme pero me terminaron haciendo un cambio de look y…

Se quedó callado observando el rostro de Wolfram, si bien lo que dijo era verdad no parecía tener lógica absoluta incluso si hablaba con el corazón.-¡no estoy mintiendo Wolf!- gritó y en un parpadeo estaba sobre el demonio, literalmente, sus brazos y rodillas sobre la cama.

-¿Yuuri?- si algo le habían enseñado esos ochenta y tantos años de vida al demonio, era a permanecer tranquilo cuando alguien se le tiraba encima. Quizá ahora mismo no estaba ofendido como sí pasaría si veinte años atrás una chica muy segura de sí le hubiera hecho lo mismo. A decir verdad, severas fantasías de qué hacer en esa cama poblaban su mente. Pero decidió calmarse, la testosterona no podía ganarle ahora que Yuuri estaba siendo serio.

-¡mira!- gritó aún nervioso- ¡fuimos a ese sitio buscando información de Sakarakuza, al final conocí a su hermana que es una super agente psíquica y luego unos tipos, sin razón alguna, me capturaron. Cuando desperté atado, simplemente pensé que iba a morir y era mi fin!

-¿en serio te atraparon?-preguntó el chico ligeramente preocupado, empezaba a creer en lo que estaba oyendo.

-¡pensé que iba a morir!-siguió Yuuri-¡y sabes qué pasó entonces!

Hizo una pausa para respirar, lo hacía con dificultad y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Wolfram lo miró fijo, leyendo sus ojos negros, había miedo e impotencia en ellos.

-no lo sé…

-¡pensaba en ti! ¡pensaba en todo sobre ti y en que moriría sin que siquiera supieras lo que siento por ti! ¡pensé que hasta ahora no habíamos podido conversar sobre nosotros dos! ¡Ya sabes! ¡una cosa es ser prometidos por una cuestión de tradiciones! ¡Pero otra es ser una pareja porque así lo queremos los dos y!

-Yuuri…- las manos de Wolfram se posaron sobre la boca del pelinegro, apenas y tocaron los labios para silenciarlo mientras una enorme sonrisa dejaba embelesado al maou.

-W..Wo…Wolf…-balbuceó el muchacho sonrojado, abstrayéndose en la imagen del chico sobre la cama de hospital sonriéndole gratamente.

-sé que no debería estar feliz por esto- rió el rubio- que todo lo que te ha pasado ha sido malo pero…-sus manos viajaron a ambos lados de la cara del conflictuado adolescente- si me has dicho todas esas cosas… y no estás lastimado entonces yo…

En ese punto, Yuuri quedó convencido de que la sonrisa de Wolfram era como la misma primavera, su rostro entero resplandecía como el amanecer y hasta podía sentir el sonido de las aves en sus mejillas sonrosadas. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz, deseando poder tener siempre el talento para lograr que su prometido sonriera siempre.

Después de largos segundos contemplándose, los dedos de Wolfram juguetearon con los mechones negros- es increíble, ¿es tradición en la Tierra que los secuestradores cambien de look a sus víctimas? En Shin Makoku por general no les hacen cosas tan buenas.

-en realidad creo que tuve suerte- repuso Yuuri cambiando su posición sobre Wolfram, recostándose a su lado, pegando su cabeza en el pecho del paciente.

-por cierto… hay postre…¿quieres comerlo?

-entonces… ¿mi madre sí estaba molesta conmigo?

-hmmm… claro, aun cuando había postre para ti, dijo que no había.

-je, la verdad es que dio mal que pensar verme en ese sitio ¿no?

-todos pensaron eso, salvo yo que sabía que algo tenían que hacer los cuatro allá relacionado con Sakarakuza.

-entonces, Wolf… ¿realmente estabas dispuesto a compartir tu postre conmigo?

-¿compartir? No, yo me comí el mío… Zuse dijo que no quería el suyo y que técnicamente era mío también…

-¿ZUSE?- levantó el rostro de Yuuri con molestia.

-uh, ¿vamos a pelear por esto?- se quejó Wolfram.

-no estoy peleando… es solo que…

-Yuuri- le dijo seriamente el chico- en dos días regreso a casa y ahora mismo estás desaprovechando una gran oportunidad con tu prometido.

-¿oportunidad?- parpadeó e pelinegro.

Wolfram frunció el seño y gruñó- bien, seré bueno por saber que pasaste un mal día y te la pondré clara- jaló a Yuuri hasta la altura de su rostro y lo besó.

-Wol… Wolf…

-seguro se fueron todos- siguió el rubio, dándole cortos besos.

-pero… yo… tu brazo…

-sé gentil conmigo entonces- sonrió de forma pícara.

Yuuri se coloreó aún más- ¿Qué… qué… dices que…?

-oe… no hablo de sexo-sexo si lo ponemos claro… no me siento aún bien para eso…- se sonrojó Wolfram.

-¡yo tampoco! ¡yo tampoco!- se apuró a gritar Yuuri.

-solo…- los ojos de Wolfram evadieron los otros-… déjate llevar ¿sí?

-vaya… suerte la mía…- susurró Yuuri casi con los labios pegados a los de Wolfram-… en verdad… no sé cómo interpretarla…

-… ¿nunca has visto FMA?- jadeó el demonio, pegando su boca a la de él brevemente para luego separarse.

-…¿equivalencia de intercambios?- masculló Yuuri, robándole otro beso.

-… ser metido de cabeza a un inodoro=ser maou del rey de los demonios… ser secuestrado en la zona roja de Tokyo=una noche con tu prometido…

-… Elric me envidiaría…

* * *

-algo no está bien aquí …- habló Sora luego de un par de minutos. La familia de Shibuya y el hermano de Wolfram se habían despedido luego que el pelinegro se metiera a la habitación del paciente.

Los tres amigos se habían quedado ahí sin entender mucho pero el instinto en ellos les decía no abrir la puerta.

-…tienes razón Sora…- suspiró Rokubunki cruzándose de brazos pensativo, había sido evidente por un buen tiempo pero no quería ser el tipo que lo sacara a relucir.

-…¿te refieres a Shibuya?...- añadió Hibiki.

-pues, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? Finalmente se dieron cuenta- bufó Rokubunki, esperando que sus dos amigos ahí fueran tan abiertos de mente como suponía.

- como yo no tenía dinero… él me prestó para pagar el café… pero por lo que le pasó ahora ¿creen que debería devolverle el costo total del café? Digo, estaba caro y él no está muerto…

-pero, Sora, mira que sí la pasó mal, creo que es de hombres aceptarlo- Hibiki y Sora empezaron a caminar hacia el ascensor discutiendo sobre el extraño significado de las deudas entre hombres.- ¿te imaginas si alguno de nosotros hubiera ido en su lugar?

-… es un buen punto, Hibiki… entonces, aparte de pagarle lo que le debo debería darle lo que le costó la parte de su café ¿no?

-Sora… Hibiki…- murmuró Rokubunki con los ojos pegados a la puerta de la habitación. Los dos chicos no lo escucharon y, antes de correr hacia ellos resignado, dio un último vistazo a ese lugar. -… tsk…- gruñó- supongo que algunas cosas es mejor que se rebelen por sí mismas…

* * *

**Bueno dejemos de lado a las agentes psíquicas, chicos tratando de hacerse hombres y hombres que se portan como chicos por ahora.**


	17. Los chicos suelen ser competitivos

-¡Hijo! ¡Eso fue un full!

-¡solo fue tercera base!

-¿eh? ¿qué dices Yuu-chan?

Shouri y Shouma miraron curiosos a Yuuri. El juego acababa de terminar y había sido bastante bueno. Padre e hijo mayor estaban emocionados pero el rostro de Yuuri, a pesar de lucir rojo no parecía compartir la misma emoción.

-Yuu-chan, eso fue un Jonron, mira que llegó a cuarta base…

-¡ah, Sho Nakata, el bateador!- exclamó nervioso el chico, levantándose de golpe- si… eh… voy a arreglar el cuarto… seguro ya están por llegar Conrad y mamá con Wolf…

-pero hijo… hace cinco minutos fuiste a hacer lo mismo…

-Yuu-chan, casi ni has mirado el juego…

-¡ya vengo!

Sin hacer caso a los comentarios de los dos hombres, Yuuri salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Lo escucharon moverse atolondradamente, incluyendo la puerta ser abierta y cerrada caóticamente y luego unos gritos histéricos que no se esforzaron en entender.

-bueno- decidió relajarse Shouma- como no es familiar directo de Wolfram, Conrad tuvo que ir… seguro que se siente mal porque Jennifer fue la que tuvo que ir y no él…

-vamos papá, por más amigos que sean- gruñó Shouri- Yuuri aún es menor de edad, no tenía nada que hacer ahí… Ni siquiera tuvo que quedarse a dormir anteayer…

-ya, ya, ya- interrumpió Shouma algo incómodo.

-¡pero papá!!Yuu-chan tiene su cama acá y pasó un muy mal día por lo que nos contaron sus amigos! ¡quedarse a dormir con ese chico no le ayudó en nada!

-no hablemos de eso- el rostro algo trastornado de su padre, asustó a Shouri. No entendía, o no quería entender, por qué la insistencia de este en no tocar ese asunto.

-seguro el pobre tuvo que dormir en el sofá… pobre, pobre Yuu-chan- empezó a recitar el chico de gafas.

Shouma decidió que decirle a su hijo que su hermanito menor probablemente no durmió pero que eso no fue malo, provocaría una crisis mental en el mayor y no deseaba volver a pisar un hospital por un buen tiempo. Así que, tomó el diario que reposaba en la mesita de centro y se hundió en transacciones bursátiles. Saber que tu hijo ya no era un niño, no era algo que te dejara tranquilo por completo.

* * *

-vamos a dormir juntos…- sentado en una esquina de su habitación, Yuuri miraba con nerviosismo la cama. Sus mejillas ardían con fuerza recordando lo que pasó esa noche.-¡por dios! – se llevó las manos a la cabeza agitado- ¡ahora qué hacemos!- aún veía claramente la escena de ambos despertando al día siguiente- ¡estábamos desnudos… y!- se jaló los cabellos con fuerza- ¡y todo eso… eso!- se dejó caer de costado sosteniendo las rodillas con sus brazos- no pudimos hablar mucho… tuvimos que limpiarnos a la carrera y luego, todo el día hubo visitas y como infringí una ley por no decir que me quedaba a dormir no pude ir ayer…-se abrazó con fuerza-… sin duda algo ha cambiado… le dije todas esas cosas y encima… hicimos eso…-empezó a rodar por el piso de la habitación como una canica- ¿por qué las revistas de mujeres no dicen nada sobre cómo hablar de tu?… bueno, no es primera vez…. ¿media vez quizá?... encima… cómo nos vamos a ver ahora… no quiero un silencio incómodo, además que vamos a compartir la cama de nuevo…-se congeló a la mitad de dar una vuelta- ¡vamos a dormir juntos!- su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y terminó de rodar hasta quedar bajo la cama-¡por qué tiene que ser tan diferente! ¡se supone que hemos dormido juntos desde que tenía yo quince! ¡pero todo es diferente lo puedo saber, desde esa noche, aún cuando estábamos rodeados de personas… era difícil mirarnos a la cara!

-¡!!!Yuu-Chan!!!!

Su corazón comenzó a latir con vehemencia y se abrazó más fuerte considerando seriamente quedarse a vivir bajo la cama para siempre.

-¡!!!Yuu-chan, ya llegamos… Wolfy-chan está acá!!!!

-¡Mi corazón se detuvooo, no lo sientooo!- se quedó estático, de pronto lo único que escuchaba eran sonidos de pasos acercándose más y más.

-¡Conrad, toca la puerta!-oyó gritar del otro lado.

-tranquilo, Wolf… no estoy sordo- respondió su padrino con tranquilidad mientras la entrada se abría y él se apretaba con fuerza.

-Hei… ¿Yuuri?- llamó Conrad.

-¡Yuuri!

-Wolf… tranquilo, no tienes que alzar así la voz- volvió a reprenderle animosamente el Capitán.

Yuuri se sintió repentinamente relajado. Wolfram no estaba gritando porque sí, estaba nervioso, quizá tan nervioso como él, y eso, lo hacía sentir un poco menos inseguro.

-ho…la…- dijo mientras salía de debajo de la cama.

-¿qué hacía ahí?- Conrad tomó la mano del chico y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-oh…. ¿perdí un lente de contacto? Je je je…- rió nervioso al notar al rubio parado detrás de Conrad.

El Capitán percibió un ambiente extraño en la habitación. Recordó aquellas épocas de antaño cuando estaba en medio de un campo minado o algo así. La verdad comparar experiencias de guerra con esas dos auras intensas y caóticas no servía de mucho, solo para alertarle que era mejor salir de ahí cuanto antes- iré a ayudar a Miko…

-¡espera Conrad!-gritó Wolfram parándose en la puerta como barrera humana.

Yuuri reaccionó enseguida-¡sí! ¡eh, no quieres mirar revistas!

-¿perdón?- el Capitán se irguió confiado y suavemente removió al demonio de la puerta- ya no estoy en esa edad, muchachos- sonrió saliendo de la habitación y sintiendo de pronto un gran peso sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Conrad, quédate!- chilló Wolfram tomándolo con fuerza de su brazo.

-¡Conrad, no querías leer lo de Urusagawa!- rogó Yuuri sujetándolo de la pierna.

-¡Wolfram, Yuuri!-ladró de pronto el hermano de en medio, Capitán de Shin Makoku e hijo de Dan Hiri- TENGO QUE BAJAR.

La puerta se cerró tras de ellos. El silencio temido se acomodó en todas partes. Ambos parados en medio de la habitación evadiendo miradas.

-… ordenaste… el cuarto…- dijo después de un largo rato el rubio.

-ah… sí… limpié bien… y…tendí la cama… cambié las sábanas cla…

-¡Yuuri!

-¡Wolfram!

Volvieron a quedarse callados pero esta vez los dos pares de ojos se miraban asombrados y sonrojados. Era difícil sacar la vista, estaban como atrapados en un campo magnético.

-…eh….- trató de hablar Yuuri, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca. No tenía idea qué hacer. Quería tanto salir corriendo como pegarse al demonio pero su indecisión lo clavaba al suelo.

-¡YUURI!-gritó de pronto el demonio extendiendo una cartilla que tenía el logo del hospital.

-¿qué? ¿Wolf?

El rubio lo ignoró y abrió el documento cuidadosamente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y se aclaro la voz varias veces antes de empezar a leer.

a) LO QUIERES HACER PORQUE TÚ LO DESEAS...

-¡WOLFRAM! ¡QUE ESTÁS LEYENDO!-chilló Yuuri llevándose las manos a las orejas, aunque no hizo el intento honesto de cubrirlas en serio.

b) ¿CONOZCO REALMENTE A MI PAREJA?

c) ¿CONOZCO SOBRE EL TEMA DEL SEXO?

d) ¿PUEDO HABLAR DE SEXO FÁCILMENTE CON MI PAREJA ?

e) ¿QUEREMOS TENER RELACIONES SEXUALES?

-¡WOLFRAM!

-¡deja de gritar Yuuri! ¿no tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mí hacer esto?

-¿de dónde has sacado esa cartilla?

-¡la tomé de una zona que decía "Salud sexual" en el hospital!

-¿Pero por qué lo hiciste?

-¿por qué crees?

-¡pero nosotros aun no tenemos sexo!

-¡lo sé! Pero, ¡después de lo que pasó ¿no te dan ganas?!

-¡pues sí!

-¿eh?

-¿qué…?

-Yuu…

Antes que el rubio pudiera decir más, los censores de peligro se prendieron en Yuuri. El chico, sin pensarlo dos veces, terminó de nuevo bajo la cama.

-¿qué mierda haces ahí? ¡enclenque!

-¡no soy un enclenque!

-¿en serio quieres que crea eso?

La respuesta se tradujo en un largo silencio. Yuuri decidió que era muy interesante mirar al suelo oscuro de debajo de la cama. Quizá así el rubio se aburriría y se marcharía. Pero al contrario, sintió claramente los movimientos que implicaban al chico sentándose en el suelo y su voz de nuevo aclarándose.

-pregunta a) pues, sí, realmente lo quise hacer. Pregunta b) puedo decir que no deja de sorprenderme pero… sí conozco al enclenque… c)lo que todo chico sabe ¿no? d) pues si él está debajo de la cama… no. e) se lo dije antes, no estoy listo para eso…

Yuuri se acomodó en el suelo, aún no quería salir pero, la sinceridad violenta del rubio siempre le hacía sentir su pecho quemando. Entendía que le había costado mucho hacer esas preguntas que seguro consideraba ridículas, pero también que si él no hacía nada, probablemente terminaría viviendo en dos mundos diferentes: arriba y debajo de la cama, al menos hasta que él mismo decidiera armarse de valor y confrontar lo sucedido.- no seas enclenque…- se animó el pelinegro, y en cuanto escuchó al demonio con intenciones de levantarse estiró su mano jalándolo sutilmente de la chaqueta.

-…esto… a)… también quería, realmente, quería hacerlo… b)… lo conozco lo suficiente, él sabe cuándo necesito que me den una patada para ponerme a andar… c)… he visto mucho en internet… d)… todavía es muy raro…pero…- apretó con fuerza el pedazo de tela que cogía- … no quiero que piense que es algo de lo que me arrepiento o me avergüenza por mis prejuicios de antes… es solo que… es un poco raro… ¿no?... con el tiempo… podrá ser mejor y la e)… pues la verdad… tampoco creo estar listo aún…

-…¿Yuuri?- la forma en que Wolfram pronuncio su nombre lo hizo sentirse emocionado. Tragó duro y respondió.

-¿sí, Wolf?

-¿a ti… no te molesto lo que pasó?... te… te…

Podía sentir su pulso corriendo muy fuerte, pero en lugar de hacer un escándalo decidió serenarse-… la verdad…- tartamudeó reuniendo valor…- me gustó… pero… ¿te gustó a ti?... ¿hice algo mal?

-no- contestó tranquilamente el demonio- me gustó también.

-a mi también- cerró los ojos con fuerza formando una sonrisa en su boca- me gustó mucho…

-¿… quieres… hacerlo… otra vez…?- balbuceó el demonio- digo…!no ahora, si no quieres pero otro día!

-¡sí me gustaría!- olvidando por un momento su estado de vergüenza, Yuuri asomó su cabeza fuera de la cama. Wolfram giró a su derecha y bajó su rostro mirando el rostro aparecido por debajo de la cama. -¡Wolf… me gustó… quiero hacerlo de nuevo!- se sonrojó al encontrarse con los ojos verdes -… ¡pero solo si tú también quieres!

El rubio, dominado también por los nervios, asintió- …!pero solo si tú también quieres!

-…ah…- volvieron a envolverse en el silencio de dos adolescentes avergonzados, aunque la tensión ya no era mucha- al cabo de un par de minutos, Yuuri notó a Wolfram sacando una lapicera de su bolsillo- ¿qué haces, Wolf?-preguntó, el rubio bajó la cartilla a la altura de los ojos del chico.

-estaba buscando las puntuaciones, como ahora podemos cambiar la respuesta de la pregunta d) a "sí, sí puedo hablar de sexo con mi pareja", pensé que me subiría más puntos… pero, no sé dónde están las puntuaciones de este test… ¡nunca me he sacado un puntaje bajo en ningún test y este no será la excepción…

-Wolfram…- susurró Yuuri algo irritado.

-no te pongas así- contesto distraído el rubio, si mi puntaje sube el tuyo también, ¿no?

-…Lord Mocoso…- farfulló el pelinegro saliendo de debajo de la cama severamente cabreado.

-pero, definitivamente, mi puntaje será más alto…tienes que madurar, Yuuri.

-¡oye, esas son cartillas de salud sexual, no son los test que salen en la shonen-jump o en las revistas de miscelánea!

-¡me ofendes Yuuri!- le retó el rubio golpeándolo con el papel-¡yo no hago los test esperando una recompensa física, saber que tengo el porcentaje más alto es suficiente para mí!

-¡egocéntrico!

-¡enclenque!

* * *

Conrad separó la oreja de la puerta y suspiró tranquilo- no sé por qué pensé que estaban con problemas- los gritos de dentro anunciaban otra típica pelea de la pareja real- debe ser el stress, debería irme a uno de esos spa…

* * *

**Sí que he demorado mucho, el mundo real, ese del que huye Hibiki, ha estado requeriéndome mucho, pero nunca olvido como me divierte escribir y leer cosas en este fandom. Así que nos leemos pronto y gracias a todas y todos por sus comentarios y sus silenciosas formas de halagarme colocando mis historias en sus favoritos.**


	18. Revolución con R de Crossdressing

Era un día amable. Yuuri lo sentía así, Wolfram se había comportado civilizadamente incluso cuando un grupo de chicos bastante celosos de su atractivo le gritaron "gaijin". Y eso que el rubio sabía el significado de esa palabra por obra y gracia de otro rubio problemático. De otro lado, más consciente que su primer deber era recuperarse, no se había quejado cuando Yuuri le insistió dos veces (si hubiera estado de mal humor seguro hubieran sido quince y habrían terminado con Wolf llevando sus paquetes) en que cargaría con las compras.

Yuuri miró al muchacho caminando distraídamente a su lado, su brazo derecho colgaba a un lado pero en su mano tenía una pelotita suave que friccionaba rítmicamente. Sonrió divertido, a veces podía parecer que Wolfram era un Lord Mocoso con todas sus letras pero había que recordar rápido que era también un soldado con más de cincuenta años de experiencia. Sabía cuándo era correcto seguir órdenes y cuándo, de plano, hacer oídos sordos (digamos, cuando Gunter le conminaba a salir de la oficina para no molestar a su Heika o cuando Anissina trataba de obligarlo a ser su conejillo de indias).

-¡hey! ¡Shibuya, Wolfram!

Yuuri miró desde su otro ojo a un muchacho de rizos cruzando la calle. Nunca se había detenido a preguntar si él realmente se hacía el permanente, nunca lo había visto ir a una peluquería tampoco.

-Sora, ¿qué haces por acá?- preguntó Wolfram, alzando un poco el brazo hasta que su puño quedó a la altura del pecho.

-no tenía nada que hacer y estaba vagando… ¿y esa pelota? ¿dónde te la compraste?- preguntó el chico curioso señalando el juguete mientras se colocaba en medio de la pareja.

-¿esto?- Wolfram extendió la mano dejando ver la esfera amarilla. Sonrió sutilmente- el médico dijo que cada cierto tiempo necesito mover mis dedos contra una superficie suave y me indicó esto.

-ah… ¿para tu rehabilitación?- Sora giró hacia Yuuri mirando las bolsas que llevaba en cada mano- oye, Shibuya- alzó una ceja- sogas, cepillos, más esferas- levantó el rostro hacia adelante- ¿fueron a comprar en serio cosas para la rehabilitación de Wolfram? ¡más parece que pasaron por una tienda de juguetes para adultos!

Yuuri le iba a gritar en respuesta, pero no calculó la más rápida repuesta del rubio. Observando a Sora con la pelota amarilla perfectamente encajada en su boca, tuvo la impresión de que todo lo que compró no necesariamente se podía utilizar para ayudar al brazo de Wolfram. Lo cual lo hizo enrojecer notablemente.

-¡que sucio!-jadeó el chico de rizos en cuanto sacó la pelota de su boca- ¡quiero que sepan que no me vienen estos juegos! ¡- y la extendió hacia Wolfram -¡aunque soy un chico de mente abierta, podemos experimentar un trío si quieren!

-puedes quedarte con la pelota…- dijo con cierto asco el rubio.

-y también con tu oferta- agregó Yuuri.

* * *

-¿de nuevo?- Wolfram empezaba a irritarse. Sentados en un fast food, Sora y él esperaban a que Yuuri regresara con sus órdenes. Mientras tanto, habían notado que varios grupitos sentados alrededor cuchicheaban. Si es que no levantaran sus cabezas y los miraran sin vergüenza, el rubio lo habría dejado pasar pero esto era un insulto que en Shin Makoku habría ameritado mínimo un duelo a espada o maryoku.

-no hagas caso,- suspiró Sora apoyando su mentón entre sus manos, descansado sobre el borde de la mesa aburrido.

-hablas como si estuvieras acostumbrado a esto- parpadeó Wolfram. Cuando visitó antes la Tierra siempre había caminado con Yuuri, y había deducido que la razón por la que los miraban tanto era porque su prometido era muy lindo. Pero ahora con Sora sentía que había malinterpretado el tema un poco.

-¿eh? Sí, lo estoy- siguió Sora con su semblante aburrido- eso me pasa por andar con extranjeros, cuando ando con ustedes de alguna forma parezco más extranjero que si anduviera solo con japoneses. El caso es que, no te lo tomes a mal… bueno puedes tomártelo a mal si quieres, algunos japoneses tienen una fascinación hacia los extranjeros que mezcla amor y odio.

Wolfram dejó escapar un resoplido inquieto, no podía quejarse, sabía que en su mundo también pasaban esas cosas pero, pasarle en carne propia, era un poco incómodo.

-no te malogres el día- Sora estiró los brazos- a las japonesas les ponen realmente los extranjeros, claro que para pasar el rato, otra cosa sería casarte con una de ellas…

-deberías hablar mejor de las mujeres de tu país, Sora- le criticó el demonio.

-el lío es con los hombres- siguió el chico sin hacerle caso - no todo es como en las revistas yaoi…

-la verdad no he leído mucho de eso…- respondió reacio Wolfram. Le seguía incomodando la gente a su alrededor y ahora, a un nivel casi paranoico.

Vieron a Yuuri acercarse con la bandeja del pedido. Wolfram sintió como si se hiciera la luz en una tormenta de cuchicheos. Pero, para su horror en ese instante, un grupo de chicas se paró ante el pelinegro, prácticamente lo rodearon como una manada de leonas, Yuuri tuvo que hacer acrobacias para no tirar las cosas y tras unos segundos en que se perdió de vista cubierto por un velo de cabelleras negras, prosiguió camino seguido por las seis muchachas.

-esto…- susurró Yuuri ligeramente molesto y apenado. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y miró con detenimiento a los dos muchachos ahí sentados.

-Yuuri…- gruñó Wolfram, no pudiendo creer el descaro de su prometido al atreverse a traer consigo a las chicas que acababa de seducir. Porque, lo que acababa de pasar, era un descarado intento de seducción por parte de su lindo prometido sobre esas descaradas ¿cierto?

-Wolf… Sora… este…- Yuuri se llevó una mano a la cabeza- es que…- se sonrojó fuerte y giró levemente para ver a las chicas- ellas…- las señaló con el pulgar, y antes de continuar, ellas lo hicieron a un lado.

-¿photo? ¿photo?- gritoneaban colocándose al lado de los dos chicos sentados. Wolfram sintió de inmediato los incómodos flashes sobre sus ojos. Y ni corto ni perezoso, Sora se levantó y jaló consigo al rubio, todo sonrisas lo hizo ponerse junto a él y las chicas los rodearon tomándose fotos.

Una del grupo, que había decidido capturar imágenes con su celular, se acercó a Yuuri y le extendió un papel con su número guiñándole un ojo. El chico apretó el papel en su mano intimidado al sentir la poderosa mirada de su prometido. Wolfram estaba dispuesto a saltarle ahí mismo, una escena digna de Discovery Channel. Una inocente gacela pelinegra a punto de ser apaleado por un furioso león, porque una criatura de otra especie atrevió a flirtear.

-¡Kia! ¡hentai!

Pero, una furiosa leona estampó su mano contra la mejilla de un anonadado Wolfram. Yuuri mismo abrió los ojos como platos incrédulo ante lo que parecía haber entendido…

-¡Eras tú!

Una nueva bofetada cayó ahora sobre Sora y Yuuri se llevó las manos al rostro, avergonzado por él y por Wolf.

* * *

-¡En mis!

-¡Wolf, acuérdate!- le gritó Yuuri.

El demonio lo miró sin entender para luego reparar en el detalle- ¡En mis dieciocho años de vida, nunca me habían humillado así!- rugió ante un Sora sentado en una banca de parque. Habían tenido que irse luego del incidente, por alguna razón "un gaijin pervertido convertía a todos los gaijin en el lugar en pervertidos". Y la indignación de Wolfram, por experiencia de Yuuri, garantizaba llantos, golpes y problemas, sobre todo para él, que era "el japonés a cargo".

-anda, ¿nunca has aprovechado para meterle mano a una chica?-inquirió con desparpajo Sora.-¿no me digas que eres de los tímidos?

Un grito se ahogó en la garganta de Wolfram, y es que si había algo que odiaba más que ser humillado era ser degradado, y encima por ese mocoso caprichoso que estaba frente a él. -¡para tu información, siempre he sido muy cuidadoso con esas cosas! ¡y nunca he tenido que recurrir a algo tan bajo como acosar a alguien para satisfacerme!

-uh, ¿entramos a temas candentes? ¿vamos a hablar de nuestras primeras vez?- añadió Sora, con esa actitud tan discordante en su rostro, que denunciaba que simplemente carecía de tacto antes que ser malicioso.

-¡SORA TE VOY A MATAR!-gritó Wolfram, Yuuri se le tiró por atrás abrazándolo por la cintura para detenerlo.

-¡Piensa en tu brazo, Wolf! ¡Tu brazo!

-de todos modos, disculpa por lo que pasó allá- añadió Sora parándose y haciendo una reverencia que cogió desprevenidos a los otros dos.- por general las mujeres siempre se dan cuenta que he sido yo, creo que la situación ameritó un error. Me disculpo por ello.

Wolfram se quedó detenido en brazos de Yuuri. Ahora, había un ligero odio y deseo de agresividad contra Sora por el hecho de disculparse tardíamente y encima luego de joderles la paciencia un poco e innecesariamente.

Un grupo de hermosos muchachos pasaron en ese momento, detrás de ellos varias muchachas los seguían con más cámaras y flashes.

Wolfram dejó de lado su furia y miró al grupo alejarse-¿y eso?- preguntó curioso, los trajes de los guapos chicos eran bastante discordes con la ciudad. Podía catalogarlos de escandalosos.

-ah, cosplay- comentó Yuuri, aún aferrado al demonio.

-¿es decir son chicos que se disfrazan de personajes, cierto?

-es más que eso- analizó Sora.

-¿a qué te refieres?...- Yuuri aguzó la mirada- ah, ¡tienes razón, son chicas!

-¿chicas vestidas de hombres, son travestis?- inquirió Wolfram.

-ah, no Wolf…- sonrió Yuuri- es común esto, algunas chicas lucen mejor haciendo cosplay de chicos bishounen…

-oh, yo diría que más que eso….- repuso Sora- a mí siempre me ha parecido que lo disfrutan más allá.

-ah, ¡vamos Sora!- se mofó Yuuri- ¿no es eso ser malpensado? No creo que esas chicas sean raras solo porque visten como hombres…

-¿raras por su mal gusto?- preguntó confuso Wolfram- de hecho no se ve muy acorde con la ciudad…

-ah, no raras por eso Wolf, sino por "eso"- enfatizó la palabra Yuuri.

-¿eso?- gruñó Wolfram sin entender.

-"eso"-insistió Yuuri.

-…eso…- peleó Wolfram por entender el significado.

-ESO- repitió Yuuri creyendo que el chico entendió.

-¿y eso?-repuso Sora señalando a una de las últimas chicas - no es con la que fuiste al cine, ¿eh Wolfram? ¿no es ese un cosplay de la hermana menor de Ichigo?

-¿KAZUYA?- repitieron al unísono la pareja real.

Vestida con un traje así, la muchacha caminaba hablando alegremente con otra chica.

"Kazuya atrapada en el mal gusto, esto no puede ser"- pensó Wolfram, para quien vestir correctamente era algo tan importante como manejar bien la espada o cuidar su salud plenamente.

"No puedo creer esto… sé que le dije a Murata lo de que Kazuya fuera lesbiana pero no era mi intención… Y luego Wolfram me dijo que ella tiene problemas por ser algo tomboy… ¡No puede ser que de hecho decidiera pasarse a ese lado! No, definitivamente no. Es cosa de Sora el que ande pensando esto."-pensaba Yuuri con seriedad.

-ah, parece que hay algo de acción- señaló Sora al grupito lejano, con las justas notaron a una chica colgada del brazo de Kazuya.

-¡Yuuri!-exclamó Wolfram con seriedad. La vida del demonio siempre había tomado en cuenta el vestir en un segundo nivel, solo porque siempre tuvieron a quienes les hicieran la ropa adecuada. Pero ahora, siendo testigo de cómo era la sociedad japonesa, Wolfram pensaba que quizá la ropa exteriorizara en ellos alguna profunda crisis mental. Y, ciertamente, Kazuya se veía bastante simplona en esas ropas. No le parecía un cosplay si tenía que ser honesto, pero si lo era, el mal gusto en Kazuya debía producirse por problemas personales en su casa. Había visto algunas talk show y no quería que ella terminara en esos lugares.

El pelinegro no necesitó más palabras. Sabía que ambos tenían un mismo objetivo en ese momento, aunque luego se enteraría que la lógica tras el objetivo difería entre los tres.

-saben, ustedes no tienen mucho qué decir- los señaló Sora.

Yuuri dio un brinco hacia atrás al darse cuenta que había estado todo ese rato abrazando a Wolfram.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- se disculpó aparatosamente-¡Vamos a seguirla!- añadió queriendo evitar que Wolfram le gritoneara furioso por su actitud retrógrada.

-¡bien! ¡yo pensé que me aburriría hoy!- exclamó Sora.

-luego discutimos de eso otro- susurró Wolfram con una sonrisa ladina, remarcándole con ello a Yuuri que después le jalaría las orejas por semejante desplante.

* * *

-Es un comic market local…

Wolfram, Yuuri y Sora se habían escabullido por la parte trasera de lo que parecía un local alquilado. El sitio estaba abarrotado por el frente y las entradas se habían agotado.

-es un evento donde se venden mangas, hay concursos, se dibujan bocetos y esas cosas, Wolf- se apuró en explicar Yuuri.

-entiendo- sentenció el rubio, aunque a parte de la definición de comiket, seguía sin entender por qué Kazuya estaba ahí vestida de esa forma. El resto de gente que entraba al comiket vestía normal incluso con lo que Wolfram llamaba "buen gusto de la Tierra". Si es que Kazuya se había unido a alguna secta con terribles gustos al vestir, él no permitiría que la chica se sumergiera en tal disparate. Era un caballero al final de todo. Y Kazuya una damisela en peligro.

-no parece que haya nada raro- meditó Yuuri cuando unas voces entrando por el callejón los hicieron esconderse tras unos tachos de basura.

-Ita-chan, ¿Qué tal lo de Steal Angel Kurumi?

-creo que se venderá bien ahora. Y tú, ¿piensas que les interesará Strawberry Panic!?

-sin duda, sin duda, no se controlan por ello.

-¿ah? Esas chicas tienen gustitos raros…- se mofó Sora, mirando de reojo a Yuuri.-me gustaría entrar…

-creo que esta vez estamos de acuerdo- aceptó Yuuri con una seriedad que Sora encontró rara. Antes que ponerle serio, le ponía en otros aspectos ver chicas haciendo cosas con chicas, al menos eso esperaba encontrar ahí dentro.

-¿pero cómo hacemos, no dijeron que se acabaron las entradas y por eso terminamos acá como espías?- Wolfram miró con cierta molestia a Yuuri. En Shin Makoku nunca habría pasado eso, ciertamente a él, Wolfram von Bielefeld, nunca se le denegaría la entrada a algún evento. Recordó una vez de niño cuando por tener gripe se perdió la temporada de circos, al final su tío le llevó el circo íntegro por un día entero. Las cosas en la Tierra, claro había aprendido, no eran lo mismo, le indignaba ver a su prometido haciendo cola para comprar el pan, pero había aprendido a entender ello como tradiciones lugareñas. Aún así, "no poder entrar a un sitio" era algo que simplemente no entraba por su mente. La palabra "no" digamos que la había escuchado a menudo pero difícilmente recordaba su significado, de ahí que Anissina y Gunter lo bautizaran con el famoso apodo.

-es un buen punto- empezó a meditar Yuuri. Y, casi sin darse cuenta, su naturaleza mazoku afloró, no del mejor modo, cuando a la pregunta de "¿cómo entrar a un sitio sin ser invitado?" en lugar de respuestas obvias como "comprar boletos en reventa", "tentar suerte con tu encanto personal y más con el de tu prometido", perdieron lugar ante la que aparentemente era más obvia, ¿quizá porque no solo era lógica en Shin Mazoku sino en muchos mangas?, "YOZAK=disfraz".

-Shibuya, iré a ver si hay otra entrada del otro lado- le susurró Sora, deslizándose rápidamente.

Eso hizo sentirse más tranquilo a Yuuri- de alguna forma que no esté acá para vernos disfrazados me hace temer menos por mi identidad…- susurró bajito, pensando la cara o peor, los comentarios de Sora, al verlos con trajes de chica. Por qué pensó, que Sora no se disfrazaría con ellos o por qué pensó que debían ser trajes de chica, la mente de Yuuri a veces podía poner un cartel en su entrada diciendo "Lalaland".

Aunque, la lógica de Wolfram, esta vez por ser más mazoku, quizá casaba perfectamente en la situación. Y solo porque estaba con Yuuri y de alguna forma, aún si lo llamaba idiota o enclenque, iba a aceptar todo lo que le propusiera.

La luz se hizo entre los tachos de basura cuando un grupo de chicas llegaron con varios disfraces, colgando bajo sus cubiertas plásticas de una fría barra de metal con rueditas. Los dejaron afuera por quién sabe qué giro de la trama y entraron.

-Wolf,- Yuuri tomó la mano del rubio, perdiendo un poco el objetivo de todo esto. Y señaló con sus ojos negros hacia los disfraces que con destellos fulgurantes los seducían. O digamos que así parecía, después de todo ni Wolfram ni Yuuri tenían fantasías acerca de vestirse de rosa o con faldas en sus días normales.

-sí- asintió el soldado mazoku con decisión. Ambos saltaron como gráciles… chicos dispuestos a disfrazarse de chicas en un callejón y por tanto tenían que hacerlo más rápido que unos animales acostumbrados, por ejemplo, a aparearse en una estepa africana carentes del aburrido pudor de la sociedad civilizada.

-aj- chilló cortito Yuuri viendo las pelucas, cada una más horrorosa que otra. -¿Por qué no me puedo teñir el pelo?

-deja de molestar, enclenque- le criticó Wolfram estampándole una peluca rosada y larga en las manos.

Yuuri la miró con molestia, cual insulto a su masculinidad, giró hacia su prometido que sostenía una más elegante y sutil.- ¡Yo quiero esa! ¡es más corta y menos chillona que esto!-se quejó como un niño chiquito, puso su mejor mirada de cachorrito, inflando las mejillas.

Wolfram se sonrojó, deseando caerle encima a su prometido en ese momento cuando se ponía tan lindo, pero recordando que había algo más importante que hacer, solo que no lo recordaba bien…- ¡está bien!- le gritó arrancándole la peluca rosada y dándole la morada.

Unos minutos después, Yuuri no estaba tan contento con su decisión. Sus ojos estaban lagrimosos y como nunca usó gafas, aunque estas eran de utilería y no tenían lunas, se sentía incómodo de llevarlas. La peluca era lo menos femenino de su traje, largo y rojo, sin mangas y un ligero falso pecho. Pero mientras que él estaba a punto de patalear por haber terminado vestido de una princesa megane, Wolfram parecía pensar lo contrario. Yuuri le lanzó una mirada envidiosa- ¿cómo es que una peluca rosada puede no lucir tan femenina que una peluca corta morada?- se quejó analizando al rubio.

La peluca rosada le caía debajo de los hombros, llevaba un abrigo hasta la cadera bastante ajustado, negro, el cual le sentaba de maravilla, con algunos adornos que imitaban premios ganados en la guerra, hacia las caderas habían unos volantes blancos bajo el traje, haciendo que pareciera que el chico tenía caderas de hecho. Por debajo llevaba unos pantaloncillos rojos cortos, cubriendo indiscretamente sus muslos, aunque la chaqueta cubría sin problema el "problema" que podría presentarse a cualquier chico que usara algo tan pegado y corto. Yuuri siguió bajando la mirada, bajándola mucho como cuando se deslizaba colina abajo de la avenida más empinada y blanca, y suave y… Entonces reparó que miraba con cierta lascivia las descubiertas piernas de su prometido, se descubrió además, pensando lujurioso si ahora tendría derecho de pedirle que se pusiera más a menudos esos pantaloncillos cortos que en otras ocasiones (como pensaba Gwendal) consideraba una trampa para los pedófilos en Shin Makoku. En los pies llevaba medias igual de rojas que los pantaloncillos y sus zapatillas porque los zapatos del cosplay eran de mujer y simplemente no le entraban ni de broma.

Wolfram lucía maravilloso en ese cosplay de tomboy, era la androginia encarnada, y Yuuri se sintió ligeramente movido a protegerlo de cualquier mirada depredadora.

-¡Pero qué hacen aquí!

Los dos pegaron un brinco, como si hubieran sido descubiertos por guardias de Pequeño Shimarron.

Nagisa Aoi, o mejor dicho una chica haciendo cosplay de Nagisa Aoi estaba cruzada de brazos sosteniendo la puerta con la espalda- ¡vamos, ustedes van con las de yuri! ¡no demoren!

Asistiendo sin delatar sus tonos de voces, ambos corrieron hacia dentro.

* * *

Cuando no hablaba, Sora tenía mucha suerte. Pero no podía evitar no hablar. Simplemente no estaba en… "su vocabulario". Por fortuna, encontró una revendedora más habladora que él que le terminó vendiendo una entrada a menos de la mitad de precio.

-¿dónde andarán esos dos?- pensó, buscando entre la multitud, que ahora notaba, era más dispar que lo que sus primeros pensamientos elaboraron. Miró hacia una esquina de la zona de presentaciones. Vio a la famosa chica, Kazuya, conversando animadamente y con un traje de Momo de Peach Girl, ahora que observaba lo que pensó era un traje de Karin Kurozaki no era sino su ropa normal, seguro no quería ensuciar su disfraz.- supongo que fue una falsa alarma…, además, como Shibuya dijo, habría que ser muy mal pensados si juzgamos a la gente por cómo se visten…

Pero una cosa era juzgar a la gente por cómo se vestían y otra cosa por cómo caminaban. Sora podía no ser experto en mujeres pero podía diferenciarlas de quienes caminaban con un problema entre las piernas… vamos, ser hombres a veces era marca registrada, y esa chica de cabello rosado y la del vestido rojo de peluca morada, eran demasiado masculinas para su gusto…

* * *

-Wolfram… camina con más cuidado- le susurró Yuuri nervioso, como si toda la gente ahí los miraba.

-¿qué quieres que haga? Estos pantaloncillos son más ajustados de lo normal…- se quejó el demonio con furia aunque en voz baja.

-lo sé, lo sé, perdona…- trató de sonreír el pelinegro.

-¡Oigan! ¡ustedes dos!- la chica Aoi les llamó de nuevo, había un grupito de chicos con cámaras junto a ella.

-¿qué quiere esa mujer? ¿por qué nos trata de esta forma?- maldijo Wolfram.

-ya, ya, es mejor obedecer o nos meteremos en problemas- le sonrió Yuuri, tomándolo de la mano y caminando hacia allá.

La chica Aoi sonrió al verlos- es bueno que se tomen a pecho sus roles- señaló las manos tomadas de los chicos- ahora, por favor, modelen para estos chicos, han pagado ya, acuérdense que tienen derecho a un treinta por ciento.

-¿eh?

-¿ah?

-y no está permitido ningún tipo de exposición de piel ni besos, pero pueden fingir alguno si desean, aunque no se les pagará más por ello.

-¿eh?

-¿ah?

-se los encargo mucho, Mimi, Rin- sonrió la chica Aoi alejándose.

Yuuri y Wolfram miraron a sus ¿clientes? Cámaras de celular y cámaras profesionales por igual, cientos de ojos, figurativamente hablando (eran solo diez personas con sus cámaras) dispuestos a inmortalizarlos para internet y quién sabe con qué tipo de retoques por photoshop. Yuuri se abrazó instintivamente a Wolfram y este lo sujetó con fuerza de la cintura. No sabía por qué se sentía tan nervioso, y en cuando empezaron los flash, casi "violado".

-disculpa,- uno de los sujetos se acercó a Yuuri- ¿podríamos tomarles fotos por separado?

-¿perdón?- Yuuri se sentía aún más nervioso. Pero asintió deslizándose del agarre del demonio.

Wolfram se cruzó de brazos con el seño fruncido. Soportando con tirria las cámaras, mirando de cuando en cuando a su tímido prometido sonreír cautelosamente a las otras cámaras. No fue hasta que notó que un ¿cliente? Se acercó mucho, cuando abandonó su posición ante la queja de sus fotógrafos, y de una nada femenina patada hizo caer de espaldas al atrevido de turno.

-Mimi- llamó el rubio, previniendo de no decir sus nombres verdaderos- creo que ya se cumplió el tiempo.

-ah… sí…- asintió Yuuri quejándose internamente de por qué Wolfram se quedó con el menos peor de los dos nombres.

Lo que no notó Wolfram sino hasta segundos más tarde era que la nueva vista del fotógrafo caído había sido de su agrado. Yuuri, escandalizado por fotografías de las piernas de su prometido en páginas fetichistas, jaló a Wolfram hacia él.

-¡Las fotos terminaron!-gritó con determinación.

El grupo de fanáticos, en lugar de ofenderse o asustarse, les dedicaron una ovación de aplausos.

-¡por favor, por favor!- gritaron- ¡digan la frase!

-¡la frase!

-¿qué frase?- le preguntó Wolfram a Yuuri.

Este negó conocimiento alguno.

-¿por qué no sabes de qué hablan?- gruñó el demonio.

-¿por qué tendría que estar familiarizado con el yuri?- le recriminó el chico.

-¿no es tu nombre acaso?

-¿mi nombre? ¿no distingues entre mi nombre y esa palabra?- se irritó el chico, no podía creerlo, no de Wolfram.

-enclenque…- rugió Wolfram ofendiéndose por la idea de ser desacreditado por ser un buen prometido.

-¡Vamos di la frase!

Wolfram decidió hacer caso a las sugerencias de Miranda sobre transferir los ataques de ira, al parecer eso hacía Zuse… cuando se acordaba (no muy a menudo).-¡escúchame bien, idiota, déjanos en paz o te perseguiré a ti, a tus amigos, a tu familia y a tu descendencia, HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO!

-¡Dijo FIN DEL MUNDO!- gritaron varias voces al unísono.

-¡Y tiene una voz tan masculina para ser chica!

-¡No es la frase original pero suena igual de genial!

-Wolfram…- le increpó Yuuri enojado por el mal comportamiento del chico- discúlpate con ese hombre, no te hizo nada.

-…pero…- objetó el demonio, más, la mirada decidida de su prometido había aparecido.-está bien…

-disculpa…- intervino el fotógrafo insultado, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus manos temblaban apretando la cámara fotográfica.

-…disculpa…- balbuceó nervioso Wolfram, sintiéndose incómodo ante la mirada desencajada el sujeto.

-¡Por favor! ¡Insúltame más!

-¡!Ya nos vamos!- gritó en el mismo tono Yuuri colocando a Wolfram detrás suyo y retrocediendo como si tratara de salir de la mira de un francotirador.

* * *

-¡Yuuri, esta gente es rara!- se quejó Wolfram nervioso, gotitas de sudor se derramaban ligeramente por sus sienes, ambos habían ido a parar a una esquina del escenario.-¿por qué no se te pegan a ti, te ves tan…

-¡no lo digas!-le detuvo el pelinegro poniéndose muy rojo.

-¡pero Yuuri!- el demonio cerró las manos con fuerza y su rostro se tiñó de carmín, sus cejas estaban enarcadas y su mirada resplandecía- ¿podríamos quedarnos con tu disfraz?

-¡pervertido!- se defendió el muchacho, tratando de no imaginarse la sarta de perversiones que pasaban ahora por los ojos como cristales de su prometido.

-¿pervertido? ¡Yuuri no seas tímido! Esto es simplemente AMOR, no podía creer que el rojo te sentara tan bien, realmente destaca el color suave de tu piel, y si le quitamos ese molesto pecho falso, lo ajustamos un poco sin duda resalta tu figura sin exponerla, puedo imaginar tus piernas desnudas bajo esa suave tela y como el viento…

-estás sangrando por la nariz, PER-VER-TI-DO- le retó el muchacho con cierto temor, de inmediato para defenderse, agregó- si… si nos quedamos con este… entonces nos llevamos el tuyo también…

-¿esto?- Wolfram se miró el traje, en realidad, salvo por los shorts y el color, no había diferencia con sus chaquetas militares.

-¡los pantaloncillos!- aclaró de inmediato Yuuri poniendo cara seria.

-¿uh? Mi hermano dice que no me sientan los pantaloncillos, por eso los dejé de usar.-meditó el rubio.

-créeme- Yuuri colocó una mano en el hombro del muchacho y suspiró- no lo dijo en serio.

Las vicisitudes acerca de Wolfram, pantaloncillos cortos y admiradores de chicos lindos en esos trajes pasaron a segundo plano cuando alguien tarareando la canción de Tiburón atrajo su atención.

-¡mierda! ¡ese es Sora!- maldijo Yuuri.

-¡viene con la chica mandona que nos obligó a modelar!- Wolfram se colocó frente a su prometido como si estuvieran a punto de enfrentarse a un terrible peligro.

-¿por qué está tarareando la banda sonora de Tiburón?- pensó Yuuri mientras decidía qué hacer si, como pensaba, el demente de su amigo terminaba frente a ellos diciendo…

-Aoi-san, quiero tomarme fotos con ellas dos.

-pagaste por ello, así que puedes hacerlo…

-¡ese hijo de puta de Sora!

-Yuuri, estás sudando demasiado…

-¿qué quieres que haga? Ese tipo, es raro, nos va a reconocer…

-¿eh? ¿Sora?- Wolfram miró al chico a pocos pasos de ellos levantándoles una mano en señal de saludo.

-la verdad no me importa mucho que nos reconozca, ¿Yuuri?- el demonio buscó a su prometido, quien acababa de desvanecerse de su lado. A cinco metros de ahí, el pelinegro corría en dirección a los baños.

-hey… Ute…

-perdona, tengo que ir al baño- se excusó Wolfram cortando el saludo de Sora y empezando a correr tras el otro chico- enclenque cobarde…- dejó escapar sin importarle que le escucharan.

* * *

-¡Yuuri!- la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, por fortuna estaba vacío.

-¡Wolfram, qué haces acá!-se defendió el pelinegro.

-¡te haría la misma pregunta! Te busqué en el baño de mujeres y no estabas ahí.

-¿baño de mujeres? ¡soy un hombre, por qué debería estar en ese baño!

-porque estás representando a una mujer, ¡idiota!

-¡no me insultes Wolfram! ¡ya he visto vulnerada mi identidad suficiente por hoy!

-¿uh? ¿cuántas veces te has vestido de mujer en Shin Makoku para salir un apuro?- Wolfram puso las manos en sus caderas y frunció las cejas. Yuuri le dio un largo vistazo al cuerpo del demonio, concluyendo que se veía especialmente bien así.-¡Oye, me estás escuchando! ¡Yuuri!

-perdón… perdón Wolf, es que…- sus ojos empezaron a incomodar al rubio- de verdad que a ti te queda bien cualquier cosa…

-¡y qué hay de ti! ¡con esa cara encantadora y tus ojos brillosos!

-¡pero tú eres el del rostro de ángel!

-¡pero tú eres el adorable!

-¡él adorable eres tú!

-¡mierda! ¡eres tú!

-¡qué he dicho que tú!

-¡maldita sea, tú!

-….

-….

-esto…¿sabes Wolf?

-¿qué, Yuuri?

-creo que ambos deberíamos empezar a aceptar los halagos que nos hacemos… en lugar de tratar de imponernos sobre el otro…

-tienes razón, no sé de muchas parejas que se sientan ofendidas porque el otro lo considera lindo…

-tienes razón- Yuuri afirmó confiado,- Wolfram, eres lindo.

-pues- le imitó el rubio- Yuuri, tú eres lindo.

-…

-…

-¡PERO TU ERES MAS LINDO QUE YO!

-¡NO ESTABAMOS HABLANDO DE ACEPTAR LOS HALAGOS DEL OTRO!

-¡¿quién crees que soy, enclenque?!- le retó el rubio-¡solo aceptaré que me llames lindo si tú aceptas que eres lindo!

-¿en tus sueños lo haré antes que tú lo hagas!

-¡Yuuri, te voy a enseñar a aceptar los cumplidos por las buenas o por las malas!-el demonio se abalanzó sobre el maou y empezaron un forcejeo contra los lavabos. A esas alturas, parecían haber olvidado dónde estaban, cómo estaban e incluso, por qué habían empezado a pelear.

-¡mira quién habla de aceptar cumplidos!- con un movimiento ágil, Yuuri logró hacerle una llave a Wolfram, colocándolo contra el lavadero.

-disculpen, señoritas…

Sin embargo, las cosas volvieron a dar un brusco y más incómodo giro.

-señoriiiitaaasss- Sora tocó la puerta con poca delicadeza, de hecho ya estaba adentro y la golpeaba para atraer su atención antes de ser educado. Pero, Sora no era del tipo de personas que buscaran minimizar el impacto de una situación incómoda- perdonen pero, creo que el amor entre mujeres no las hace completamente hombres… ya saben, a menos que quieran el pack completo, creo que siguen siendo mujeres que aman a otras mujeres…

-¿perdona?- dijo Yuuri, tratando de fingir su voz lo más que pudo.

-una cosa es que te gusten las mujeres y otra es que quieras ser hombre, ¿no se dan cuenta que se han metido al baño de varones?- continuó Sora, su semblante aburrido y sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Ni el rubio o el moreno sabían bien cómo contestar. Esperaban que el muchacho optara por callarse o salir del sitio dándoles privacidad.

-oh, ya veo- golpeó un puño contra la palma de su otra mano.

Pero, obviamente no tenían a un chico normal frente a ellos.

-¿quieren hacer un trío? Podría hacerles el favor, pero quiero que quede claro que no me pienso enamorar de ninguna, no son mi tipo, ya saben, me gustan las pechugonas y ustedes dos están demasiado delgadas… la anorexia no siempre es buena y…

Un potente chorro de agua impactó en su rostro, y Yuuri tomó a Wolfram de la mano para salir corriendo del lugar.

-¿no que eras pacifista? ¿de cuándo acá usas tu maryoku para atacar a un amigo tuyo?- preguntó a la carrera, aún asombrado- realmente, fue un gran despliegue de tu poder Yuuri. Eres increíble.

-¿en serio, gracias Wolf?- se sonrojó el chico.

-espera un momentito- el demonio lo sujetó de la mano y los hizo plantarse, ahora, en la parte trasera del local, en donde se habían ocultado al comienzo- ¿por qué aceptaste tan fácilmente ese cumplido y no el otro?

-¿qué? ¡Wolfram!- Yuuri volteó a todos lados, consciente dónde estaban parados y sobre todo, con qué cosas.-¡no es momento para discutir de esas cosas!

-¡no me pongas excusas! ¡siempre vas a encontrar una razón para no hablar de los temas que te incomodan!

-¡en serio, Wolf! ¡no es momento!

-¡eres imposible, Yuuri!

-¡pero qué quieres que diga!

-¡acepta que eres bonito!

-¿cómo voy a aceptar eso…? no soy una mujer…

-¿entonces me ves como una? ¿acaso es eso?

Yuuri tragó duro y contó hasta diez antes de contestar-¡claro que no te veo como una mujer, Wolfram!- empezó- simplemente, no puedo pensarme como algo siquiera "lindo" si me comparto contigo…

-¿cómo dices eso? ¿y cómo crees que lucías cuando llegaste al hospital la otra vez? ¡estabas bellísimo!

-¡el bello eres tú!- gritó mecánicamente.

-ok…- el rubio se tranquilizó, Yuuri notó nervioso como tomaba la postura de alguien que está dispuesto a quedarse parado en un sitio un buen rato.- entonces, acá tenemos un problema de autoestima…

-…oye…- dijo alterado, volviendo a mirar a su alrededor- hablemos de eso en otra parte… no veo nuestras ropas donde las dejamos y tendremos que irnos así a casa.

-ENE O NO- le contradijo el demonio.

-¡Wolfram, no estoy jugando! ¡en verdad, alguien va a venir y vernos!

-así que aún tienes problemas de autoestima como dije…- bufó.

-…cómo quieras…- balbuceó Yuuri- ahora vámonos…

-no, nos vamos de aquí.

-¿qué? ¡oye!- le gritó, ahora sí exasperado.

-si quieres que me mueva- le retó el demonio- simplemente acepta que eres un chico lindo, guapo y atractivo.

-¿qué idioteces dices? ¡claro que no voy a decir eso!- se negó rotundamente, incluso sintiéndose humillado-¿te quieres burlar de mi acaso?

-está bien- Wolfram frunció el seño pero no pareció rendirse- entonces, quiero que simplemente asientas con la cabeza cuando te diga lo siguiente ¿te parece?

-oye…

-¡quieres irte de acá o no!

-¡bien, bien! ¡habla ya!-terminó por rendirse.

-Yuuri, me gustas mucho, creo que eres muy guapo y adorable.

Se mordió con la lengua antes de dejar que otro grito se le escapara. Acto seguido, respiró hondo, tragando todo el aire que pudo con la boca, en ese momento parecía mas Majin Bu que un chico atractivo. Unos breves segundos más tarde, asintió con la cabeza y susurró-… gra...cias.

Pudo sentir la sonrisa de Wolfram entonces. Parecía habérsele vuelto un hábito eso. No necesitaba mirarlo para saber cuándo el chico estaba feliz, era como si su sonrisa se manifestara en todo su cuerpo y su espíritu- lo dije en serio, Yuuri- comenzó a caminar- por lo que, cada vez que niegas mis palabras, me haces sentir como alguien tonto y cuyos criterios para enamorarse de alguien, están mal. Y cuando dices que te gusto por cómo luzco, me haces sentir superficial.

Esas palabras lo impactaron bastante. Incluso se sintió culpable. Deseó poder explicarle mejor las cosas, aunque él mismo no las entendía del todo. Parecía haberse quedado en el limbo de los indecisos, y aquello, según lo que entendió, implicaba que arrastraba a Wolfram al mismo lugar si seguía actuando igual.

-¿estás seguro?- Wolfram se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano de Yuuri aferrarse a la suya y comenzar a caminar por la avenida. Estaba al tanto de lo penoso que era el muchacho con las relaciones entre hombres.

-no… lo sobrevalores… dos chicas tomadas de la mano… no se ve tan raro…- suspiró el pelinegro- así, en realidad me aprovecho de la situación, aún soy un enclenque, ya sabes.

-yo no creo que…- empezó Wolfram, temeroso de lastimar la autoestima de su prometido.

-pero también es un gran paso ¿no?- sonrió Yuuri, regalándole la sonrisa que sabía tanto adoraba el rubio- antes, simplemente no podría siquiera haber tenido una pelea de pareja contigo porque me negaba a esa posibilidad, por lo que… supongo que ya no soy tan enclenque como antes…- se corrigió al instante inseguro- digo, sigo siendo enclenque, no creas que soy muy maduro y esas cosas… pero… soy de los que mejoran con la edad y…

-¿estamos muy lejos de casa?- le cortó con una suave sonrisa- tengo hambre y estos pantaloncillos están peligrosamente ajustados.

-solo tenemos que caminar veinte cuadras más.- le apretó la mano Yuuri.

* * *

**Je, quiero comentarles un detalle, no sé si lo habrán notado pero esta historia no tiene un "objetivo" como otros fics que escribí. Quizá a eso se deba la lentitud con que discurre, no hay prisa de mi parte en que los dos chicos logren un gran objetivo como sería salir del closet o dejar de ser virgenes (de hecho quiza suceda mas rapido y con menos estilo) y, bueno, las situaciones estúpidas abundarán así que lo advierto desde ya. Me di cuenta que estaba haciéndole bullying a Yuuri demasiado, eso cambiará poco a poco, porque, básicamente, en esta historia, todos los personajes tienen algo de ridículo y hay que amarlos incluso en ese estado. Sí, ni Conrad o Gwendal se salvarán, si pensaban que en el manga o el anime tenían momentos graciosos, acá lo ridículo está repartido recíprocamente a todos. **

**ALguien me preguntó por una frase sobre Wolfram donde mencionaba a Eyeshield. Pues bien, básicamente, Capitán Tusbasa es un manga y anime sobre jugadores de futbol en donde pueden pasar cuatro episodios antes que alguien termine de saltar en el aire. Tambien recuerdo este anime con gran cariño y risas, porque tenía unas escenas dramáticas dignas de dramas y telenovelas. En esta historia, Wolfram prefiere Eyeshield, un manga deportivo de futbol americano, mientras que Yuuri y sus amigos están mas al tanto de Capitan Tsubasa. Ahora sí, en contexto con la historia, Yuuri y sus amigos son capaces de meterse a la zona roja de Tokyo por su Capitán y Yuuri cree que si de alguna forma su familia y sobre todo Wolf, descubren su incursion podrían hacer una escena digna de Capitan Tsubasa con todo ese rollo del amor al Capitan. Yuuri quiere creer que Wolfram se dejaría conmover por esto, dado que si bien no tiene tanta afinidad a Capitan Tsubasa (esta dicho entre lineas por cómo menciona a los personajes en un capitulo previo) sí lo tiene porque leyó todo Eyeshield.**

**A propósito de esta duda/aclaracion, acabo de notar que puedo ser terriblemente random en lo que pongo, así que, pueden preguntar si quieren, aunque pensaba poner un diccionario también al final de los capítulos.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, y, bueno, Yuuri y Wolf ya tienen una relación, faltan que pasen muchas cosas en distintos niveles, desde que sus amigos descubran todo, hasta ver qué pinta en todo esto el emperador de Japón. NO se preocupen, esto no es drama, solo hay de cuando en cuando algo de golpes y violencia... y sigue siendo yaoi ¿no?**

**Besos. **


	19. La verdad puede ser una metralleta

Yuuri Shibuya había sido siempre un chico singular. Si uno no lo trataba podía llegar a creer que era uno más del montón, un mediocre, regular y aburrido chico promedio japonés con muchas inseguridades y víctima ocasional de abuso escolar. Quienes lo trataban, a primera vista se llevaban la idea de un joven reservado y tímido. Quienes lo trataban aún más, sin embargo, llegaban a conocer al muchacho enérgico y de gran corazón, decidido y confiable, abierto a los demás y con un temperamento muy singular. De cada diez situaciones molestas, él iba a responder pacíficamente a nueve, la décima garantizaba que sus puños iban a hablar contigo.

Y, entre el grupo de gente que se jactaba de tratar profundamente a Shibuya Yuuri, estaban ciertos miembros del equipo distrital de baseball. Por eso, al día de hoy, les era un misterio el extraño cambio ocurrido en él. Tan profundo y a la vez tan poco evidente, que la idea de "abducción extraterrestre" no se descartaba.

-hey… Shibuya- carraspeó Rokubunki mientras su amigo se preparaba para entrar al campo.

-¿uh? Dime- sonrió Yuuri con la siempre honestidad conocida.

Pero, hasta ahí llegó el atrevimiento del chico. De pronto se sintió extremadamente cohibido. –"me gustaría ser una chica… creo que ellas hablan con más naturalidad de estos temas… al menos no necesitan reafirmar su hombría cuando lo hacen"- suspiró pensativo.

-¿Rokubunki?- preguntó Yuuri curioso por la actitud de su amigo. De hecho, le empezaba a parecer raro, esas semanas había estado así. Siempre a punto de preguntarle algo y luego retrocedía, y no se podía poner claro de lo que era. Trató de pensar en lo que podía ser pero nada venía a su mente. Rokubunki no era un chico problemático, al menos no de los que se metían en problemas por inconsciencia. Tampoco era adicto ni depresivo. Aún así, la insistencia de sus intervenciones había puesto alerta a Yuuri. ¿Qué podría ser aquello que le empezaba a molestar a Rokubunki?

La única opción que le quedaba le pareció tonta y lo puso neurasténico.

-"imposible, no creo que sienta nada por Wolf…"- pensó nervioso-"imposible"- se repitió de nuevo sintiendo su pecho apretarse con fuerza. –"¿y si es posible?"- se agitó- "!no!"- chilló mentalmente mirando con ira pasajera al rubio.

-no… no era nada… ve al campo- sonrió finalmente el pobre japonés con resignación. Realmente, no era de su incumbencia ese tema. Aunque aceptaba que le había quitado un poco el sueño. -¿de cuándo acá… ya saben?- Rokubunki se cruzó de brazos mirando a las muchachas pegadas a la reja que observan a Yuuri entrenar al campo de juego- ¿se ha vuelto tan popular con las chicas?

-él ni se da cuenta- repuso Hibiki- ¿quizá eso tenga que ver? ¿será cierto que en cuanto dejas de prestarles atención a las mujeres ellas se vuelven locas por ti?

-no sé eso… digo, de por sí él no estuvo nunca especialmente interesado en las mujeres, más bien en sus pechos y en sus agujeros, como cualquier hombre ¿no?

-Sora, ese comentario fue vulgar y sexista- le amonestó Rokubunki. Su compañero se limitó, como siempre, a ignorarlo.

-pero lo que dijo es cierto- intervino Sakarakuza- los hombres promedio no viven enamorados de las mujeres si no fantasean con partes de una mujer… hasta que les llega el amor. Shibuya, que yo sepa nunca ha sentido algo como lo que yo he sentido por alguna mujer…

-ninguno de nosotros Capitán- comentó Sora- eso sería ilegal en más de un continente…

-¡Oye! ¡no insultes mi amor por las mujeres!- Sakarakuza gritó irritado y Sora esquivó sin problema el golpe que el hombre quiso propinarle. Frustrado pero prefiriendo no seguir con ello, el Capitán prosiguió- a lo que iba es…- aclaró su garganta- Shibuya ha estado muy distinto desde hace dos semanas…

-eso sería desde que Wolfram salió del hospital ¿no?- suspiró Rokubunki, pensando que finalmente sus amigos sacarían el tema a colación.

-¿Wolfram? ah, sí- le ignoró el Capitán- pero me refería a que ya dieron la lista de los partidos que vamos a jugar.

-¿quiere decir que la razón por la que Shibuya luce tan… "brillante", "luminoso" y "sanamente guapo" es por eso?- preguntó Hibiki curioso.

-no habría encontrado mejores palabras para definir a Shibuya, Hibiki-rió el Capitán dándole un golpe amigable (pero brusco) a su mano derecha.

-yo iba a decir que luce radiante y hermoso como una mujer embarazada- suspiró Sora. – tiene ese brillo especial en su rostro, un ligero rubor y una satisfacción como la de Ana Kurnikova durante su embarazo.

-yo diría que como Paris Hilton…

-¿eh? Debes confundirte Rokubunki- le corrigió Sora- la que quedó embarazada fue Nicole Ritchie, Paris Hilton es famosa por su vida sexual.

-por eso insisto, Paris Hilton- hizo hincapié el chico.

El rostro inerte y los ojos vacíos de Sora lo exasperaron.

-¿eso quiere decir que para lucir reluciente como Shibuya?

-¿sí, Hibiki?- se giró esperanzado en que el joven con el IQ más alto finalmente hubiera entrado en razón.

-¿debemos dejar de pensar en mujeres y entrenar duramente?

-¡Sí!- gritó Sora- ¡quiero lucir tan resplandeciente como Nicole Ritchie o Shibuya!

-¿quieren dejar de comparar a Shibuya con una mujer embarazada? ¿No se dan cuenta de por qué luce así?- se empezó a irritar Rokubunki.

-¡vamos!- le animó el Capitán- no te irrites tanto, o lucirás exactamente opuesto a Shibuya- corrió al campo sin prestar atención al rostro contraído del muchacho. Rokubunki dejó que sus tres amigos se fueran al campo y se dejó caer en la banca.

-realmente… ¿qué cosa tienen el cerebro esos tres?- se maldijo pensando que esas respuestas tan salidas del tema podían ser una maldición a su siempre observadora mente. Quizá, a veces no había que analizar todo. Quizá, debía dejar en paz a Shibuya con ese tema. Quizá, simplemente estaba muy aburrido por esos días y por ello había elegido de hobby analizar la conducta de su amigo. El cual nunca le había hecho nada y se había comportado siempre lealmente.

-Ro-Ku-Bun-Ki

Dio un salto cuando escuchó su nombre extranjeramente pronunciado.

-¡Wolfram!- casi se le sale el corazón cuando encontró al chico parado y cruzado de brazos atrás suyo ¿Cuánto habría escuchado? ¿Cuánto habría leído entre líneas?

Entonces lo notó, como si el sol mismo hubiera bajado a tierra y lo estuviera volviendo ciego con la intensidad de su brillo ¿Podría alguien ser tan luminoso? ¿O es que necesitaba una visita al oculista?- ¡mis ojos!- se quejó restregándoselos, cuando los volvió a abrir de nuevo sintió que se había acostumbrado a la nueva intensidad de esa luz. Notó que Wolfram brillaba como en esas escenas del canal de Scifi cuando se disparada un rayo de fotones en pleno universo. O quizá como una de esas apariciones divinas, como la Virgen o un ángel.

-disculpa… ¿por si acaso no estuviste en alguna zona radioactiva?- preguntó con el máximo de nivel literario que podía manejar. No era un chico muy romántico y aunque estaba pasmado por la presencia del chico, quizá no lo estaba en el mismo modo en que otros lo habrían estado.

-¿uh? Escuché la radio antes de venir para acá…- meditó Wolfram.-¿eso sirve?

Rokubunki volvió a suspirar. Tenía que aceptar algo. Si Shibuya lucía, en palabras de Sora, radiante como una mujer que se sentía realizada en un embarazo (Sora tenía criterios raros para sus símiles) Wolfram emanaba una intensidad que era difícil de rechazar, era como un foco de luz que atraía a cientos de polillas.

-eres raro, Rokubunki- soltó Wolfram sentándose a su lado sin mucho trámite.

-"¿raro yo?"- se quejó el chico mentalmente, lanzando una mirada al demonio y luego a su compañero de equipo. Algo se traían entre ambos, estaba seguro. Podía sentirse en el aire. Pero, sus valores de hombre (al menos como los pensaba) le abstenían de decir algo. Si considerabas como amigo de verdad a un amigo, entonces deberías tener cuidado en dejar en evidencia su orientación sexual frente a otros. Eso creía él.

-¿eh? ¿qué hacen esas allá?- frunció el seño Wolfram notando a las muchachas observando desde afuera del campo. Lo que no notó, es que habían aumentado considerablemente luego de su llegada. –no sabía que tenían fanáticas, ¿acaso pasan mucho tiempo con ellas después de prácticas?- tras leer un poco sobre las grupies, y no tener muy clara la definición, el hecho de mujeres "abiertas" acompañando al equipo de Yuuri no le gustaba para nada.

-¿te importa demasiado?- preguntó Rokubunki curioso, a ver si podía sacarle algo a ese muchacho. Aunque se veía de los de carácter difícil por lo que estaba consciente que sería una plática perdida en revelaciones.

-claro que sí, después de todo Yuuri y yo somos prometidos, me molestaría que alguna de esas chicas se pasara de confiada con él.

-ah, no te preocupes, ellas recién han aparecido desde hace unos días, al parecer atraídas por un inusitado sex-appeal de… ¡ESPERA!-hizo un lapsus rebobinando lo que creyó oír al demonio- ¿qué-qué-qué- dijiste que tú y Shibuya….?-se puso pálido y miró a todos lados temeroso que otros hubieran escuchado.

-ya sé que cuando dos hombres están juntos los llaman homosexuales, en mi… país ni siquiera existen palabras para categorizar las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, pero bueno, sé que no es considerado nada bueno esa… homosexualidad pero- Wolfram tomó aire y se acomodó mejor en la banca. Lo que Sakarakuza le había comentado, entre todos los disparates ese día en el hospital, había sido valioso y entre esas cosas estaba el que el Capitán aseguraba que Rokubunki sospecharía.-tú… ¿lo sabías?- se animó a preguntar manteniendo su vista pegada al campo de juego.

-lo sospechaba… me hacía ideas- imitó su postura el otro muchacho- ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

-esa debería ser mi pregunta- sonrió el rubio- se supone que somos extremadamente… discretos en este asunto.

-la verdad soy bastante observador para estas cosas- sonrió Rokubunki, siempre había tenido una "idea" sobre los gay, y una de las razones por las que le resultaba disparata la idea de Shibuya y Wolfram juntos era que ellos no entraban dentro de esos clichés que alucinaba- digo, él te mira de una forma distinta… y solo pasa tiempo contigo, y en estos últimos días… como que él ha estado de un ánimo distinto que se resalta en su cuerpo… Dicen que eso pasa cuando…- se puso colorado, estaba entrando a un tema demasiado privado y, aún si consideraba a Shibuya un amigo cercano no estaba seguro de querer subirse al barco de la intimidad interpersonal, más si se trataba de dos chicos.

-si te lo confirmo- continuó Wolfram en un tono más serio- es porque cuando a alguien la duda lo carcome termina haciendo o diciendo algo tonto. No quiero que eso lastime a Yuuri. Él realmente le tiene terror a lo que puedan pensar los demás sobre nosotros. Según estuve leyendo, los hombres que tienen relaciones con otros hombres son objeto de burlas y ataques. Quiero que tengas claro que no voy a permitir que alguno de ustedes le haga eso a Yuuri. No me interesa lo que unos niños puedan pensar o decir de mí, pero ustedes son amigos muy queridos para él, si se burlaran o lo maltrataran, realmente quedaría muy lastimado, y no hablo de físicamente, créeme que tiene la fuerza para cargarse a Sakarakuza solo.

-eso quiere decir que me lo estás diciendo extra oficialmente ¿cierto?- Rokubunki miró al demonio, tenía que aceptar que era hermoso y además poseía una personalidad avasallante. Irónicamente, valoraba mucho a Shibuya, realmente le tenía confianza y aprecio, y cuando lo veía con Wolfram lo sentía "completo" cosa que no percibía en el pasado.

-exacto- afirmó Wolfram.

-¿no es esto también una suerte de amenaza?- meditó mejor.

-si te hubiera amenazado- el rubio se llevó el pulgar a la boca y empezó a mordisquearlo como un niño pequeño- hubiera usado fuego…

-¿qué?- el comentario le resultó perturbador a Rokubunki. No sabía porqué, nunca antes la palabra "fuego" salida de boca de alguien le había sonado tan peligrosamente combustible.

-solo pensaba- sonrió repentinamente el demonio, cosa que sorprendió aún más a Rokubunki- que realmente te estaba picando la curiosidad y terminarías compartiéndola con otros. Siento que eres el único de esos, que, según mis investigaciones, pueden con esta… ¿cómo se dice? "Salida del Armario". Si pudieras tratar a Yuuri con normalidad, te lo agradecería.

Rokubunki se rindió. En cierto modo le halagaba ese detalle de confianza para con él. Quizá no de Shibuya, cosa que lo lastimaba un poquito, pero sí de parte de Wolfram. –disculpa… una pregunta…- dijo entonces, movido un poco por los celos de amigo- si Shibuya… decidiera decirle a alguien… ¿quién sería el primero?

-Sakarakuza- repuso de inmediato Wolfram.

Aquello, por alguna razón, le dolió a Rokubunki.

-él es como… un adulto de confianza para Yuuri. Le debe mucho, y creo que realmente como su Capitán, pensaría que tiene el derecho de saberlo. Luego, serías tú.-añadió el demonio notando el rostro del chico, y no quiso decir nada para paliar su pena sino solo decir la verdad.

-es decir que el Capitán porque… es el Capitán… y luego yo…- meditó Rokubunki sintiéndose extrañamente mejor. Si lo pensaba bien, si alguna vez embarazaba a una chica o robaba un banco y tenía que decírselo a sus amigos, primero elegiría a Sakarakuza.

-algo así- terminó Wolfram guardando un tranquilo silencio, completamente concentrado en el juego.

Rokubunki lo observó por un momento. Su perfil perfecto, su mirada contemplativa. Había tranquilidad en su postura. Serenidad en su forma de respirar. Nada delataba algo de temor, inseguridad o frustración. Pensó que había una sutil diferencia entre Shibuya y Wolfram entonces. Algo que no tenía que ver en si uno amaba más que el otro. Eran dos formas de amor, quizá distintas en nivel de madurez pero iguales en intensidad. Por eso, de pronto, aún cuando ese chico lucía incluso más joven que él mismo, lo sintió antiguo y lejano, poseedor de un conocimiento misterioso, arcano, casi de otro mundo. Pudo leer en los hermosos rasgos del joven demonio, y sintió el aroma a otra realidad, a un mundo inspirado en una emoción desfasada de su capitalista ciudad terrestre. Duró solo un parpadeo, pero vagamente sintió un extraño respeto y devoción samurái a un Lord, al contemplarlo. Sus últimos pensamientos, antes de perderse en el segundo strike en el campo, fue que si Wolfram fuera un Daimjo, él le juraría lealtad samurái.

-oye…- dijo al final, cuando le ganó el morbo adolescente- ustedes dos… ¿están?

-solo tercera base- bufó el rubio.

-…¿eh?...- se atragantó el pobre por la inesperada información- ¿pero… solo es tercera base? ¿por qué entonces Shibuya luce radiante como una mujer embarazada?

-¿cómo se hace?- dijo Wolfram levantando su mano a la altura de su rostro, cerrándola en un puño y levantando solo su dedo índice y medio- ¡soy así de bueno!

* * *

El juego en el campo se vio interrumpido cuando escucharon un grito seguido de un Rokubunki que terminó tirado en el césped. Sentado en la banca, pudieron notar a un rubio bastante irritado.

-¿por qué gritó "demasiada información"?- masculló Sora sacándose el guante de baseball.

-disculpa… Sora ¿qué pasó con Rokubunki?- preguntó Yuuri, había estado lejos recogiendo una bola alta por lo que no escuchó nada.

El muchacho lo miró con cierta displicencia- ah… no es nada, Shibuya, son las hemorroides de Rokubunki, a veces le molestan.

-¿hemorroides?- meditó Yuuri-¿quizá querría contarme de eso?- miró hacia el sitio del escándalo, notó a Wolfram samaqueando con violencia a su amigo.- ¡hey, Wolf! ¡cuidado, Rokubunki está enfermo, Sora me lo contó todo!- se alejó corriendo hacia los dos.

* * *

-Sora, bastardo- maldijo Rokubunki mientras terminaba de cambiarse- encima… Shibuya cree que yo iba a decirle semejante idiotez…

-disculpa… - entró Yuuri a los vestidores.

Al verlo entrar, el rubio se puso rojo de nuevo. No sabía cómo confrontar el tema. La barbaridad que Sora declaró lo avergonzaba pero no se decidía si lo avergonzaba más que la verdadera revelación.

-ah, compré esto en la farmacia, quizá te ayude- sonrió amablemente el ingenuo maou.

Rokubunki recibió el paquete hecho una furia, quería gritarle al pelinegro que ahí el que menos iba a tener hemorroides era él, que debía guardársela para sí o para el demonio pero… cuando lo pensó por dos segundos más se dio cuenta que ir a una farmacia y pedir una crema para una molestia así… Oh, le conmovió el corazón semejante acto de total desinterés estúpido- tú… ¿compraste esto… Shibuya?

-ah…- se sonrojó Yuuri, pensando que de hecho fue penoso hacerlo-… creí que lo necesitarías, realmente gritaste fuerte allá. Y, bueno, eres un amigo mío y, creo que era lo menos que podía hacer- añadió el pelinegro.- sé que si estuviera en una situación mala también me ayudarías y…

-¡SHIBUYA!- gritó conmovido Rokubunki, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del torpe muchacho, un par de lágrimas asomándose- ¡SHIBUYA!-repitió- ¡cuando necesites cremas para hemorroides!, ¡puedes confiar en mí!- cogió sus cosas tratando de lucir genial, como en la escena final de Spike Spiegel. Claro que chocó con el marco de la puerta cuando se dio cuenta que lo menos genial de la vida era una promesa basada en crema para hemorroides.

-eres raro, Rokubunki- sonrió Yuuri- pero gracias por tu oferta- añadió con un mohín de honesta gratitud.

* * *

-así que, se lo dijiste a...

Sakarakuza y Wolfram esperaban tranquilamente fuera de los vestidores. Todos los demás se habían marchado ya. La noche era fresca y clara, el sonido de los grillos hacía de fondo para los dos mayores.

-podía sentirlo, esa necesidad de rumiar un chisme cuando no tienes con quién hablarlo- afirmó el rubio.

-los hombres podemos ser más peligrosos que las mujeres cuando se trata de secretos- repuso el Capitán tranquilamente.

-yo estoy guardando bien el tuyo, Kotaro-kun.

-¿eh? ¿a qué viene ese trato?- se quejó Sakarakuza- Wolf-chan…

-Wolfram-san, por favor.

-¡pero! ¡no me puedes hablar de "kun"!

-el día en que te comportes como un hombre de tu edad, entonces...

-¿me llamarás "Tsubasa-san"?

- si logras ser honesto con los miembros de tu equipo, te llamaré "Hiruma-san".

-¿eh? ¿Al menos no podría ser "Hyuga-san"?

-"Kurita" -chan.

-¿"Tezuka" san?

-no vas a poder mantener ese secreto por siempre. Tarde o temprano, Kotaro-kun, las cosas caerán por su propio peso. ¿Por qué no puedes ser honesto con ellos?

-sabes que no es por eso, Wolfram. Si digo algo puedo comprometerlos…

-Yuuri es una persona que haría lo correcto.

-es un buen chico pero esta no es la forma en que debería enfrentarse a ello, no se lo merece. No voy a permitir que un descuido mío lo coloque en esa posición.

Wolfram gruñó. Sabía que él tenía razón.-¿no puedes decirme dónde vive? Podría…tú sabes… "darle una lección con los puños".

-no necesitas usar un tono figurado si de hecho estás amenazando a alguien directamente- rió Sakarakuza negando- déjalo así, Wolfram, esto es mi asunto.

-como quieras, Oogushi-kun.

-¿y sigues con eso? ¿podrías al menos seguir comparándome con personajes de animes deportivos?

-¡YA-HA!

* * *

**PD: ¿necesito decir quiénes son las féminas más famosas por no hacer nada en la farándula yanqui? Bueno, Ana Kournikova fue alguna vez deportista, vale. **

**Spike Spiegel: protagonista de un shonen cool, con un final digno de un verdadero vaquero espacial.**

"**Chan", "kun", "san", bueno, estamos acostumbradas a oírlo y leerlo por consumir nihonlogía ¿no? Son sufijos, se añaden después de pronunciar un nombre como señal status entre personas. "San" es la fórmula cortés-respestuosa, aunque dicho en otro tono puede resultar mordaz como cuando Sora o Rokubunki o Hibiki se tratan entre ellos así. Sakarakuza, claro está, se sorprende de haber bajado puntos ante los ojos de Wolfram, este lo llama a propósito no solo por su nombre sino por el sufijo "kun" porque considera que es un inmaduro.**

**Tsubasa: Capitán y centro gravitacional del manga y el anime "Supercampeones" o "Capitán Tsubasa", en lo personal, uno de los personajes más insoportables que he conocido, no solo porque la trama siempre es forzada para que lo "importante" lo haga él sino también porque por este mismo defecto, buenos personajes son debilitados y secundarizados horriblemente. Su filosfía de vida también me resultaba molestosa.**

**Hiruma: XD él "líder" de los Devil Bats de Eyeshield21, uno de mis personajes favoritos, un capitán demoniaco que siempre porta armas de fuego, ciertamente Wolfram le dice en broma a Sakarakuza que lo llamaría así, creo que Wolfram mismo estaría un toque más cerca de ser como Hiruma que el siempre amable Sakarakuza. La última frase de este capítulo es, de hecho, la muletilla de Hiruma en el manga y anime: ¡YA-HA!**

**Hyuga: el rival de Tsubasa en Supercampeones y mi personaje favorito de esta serie y, durante el tiempo en que solo veía TV por canales nacionales, mi personaje favorito de anime. El típico sujeto rudo pero de buen corazón. Hyuga es el mejor. En el anime Hungry Hearth, yo quise ver una reivindicación del mangaka Takahashi hacia este tipo de personaje.**

**Kurita: miembro del equipo de los Devil Bats de Eyeshield21, un enorme gordo y adorable sujeto con cabeza de panecillo de arroz, aunque Sakarakuza no sea de esa contextura, tiene más similitudes con Kurita que con Hiruma.**

**Tezuka: bueno, supongo que para Sakarakuza ser respetado como el Capitán del equipo de "The Prince of tennis" debe ser una fantasía. Tezuka es el típico personaje serio y autocentrado, de gafas y muy guapo, con objetivos que te hacen pensar que nunca tendrá una novia porque está enamorado del tennis... ¿a que muchos tienen esos complejos en los animes deportivos?**

**Oogushi-kun: es una broma difícil, es un nombre arbitrario que Gintoki (de Gintama) le pone a un sujeto con el que ya había peleado anteriormente. Si después de pelear a muerte con alguien de quien te aprendes su nombre porque lo escuchas gritar por todos lados, te haces el loco y lo llamas "Oogushi-kun, como has crecido, como anda tu madre" (aún cuando sabes que se llama Hijikata)… reamente tienes ganas de joder la vida. **

**Finalmente, gracias por los comentarios, los adoro y los valoro, son como dosis de ácidos en mis venas. Ahora sí, puse un pequeño diccionario de referencias y para el próximo capítulo "Midori y sus hermanas", ¿Wolfram se sabe la coreografía de Haruhi Suzumiya? ¿Yuuri resultó ser tan liberal, encima en una cena familiar? Eso y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic. **


	20. es que lo leí en internet!

Esa cosa, era mágica. Zuse, sin embargo, le había enseñado que en la Tierra no existía la magia, y todo lo que resultaba extraordinario era resultado de la tecnología. Él, claro, había decidido que tecnología era la forma terrestre de decir magia. Y, la magia del google era increíble. Wikipedia lo había vuelto un poco menos ignorante y mucho más confuso. No tenía idea qué tenía que ver el nacimiento del hijo del dios judío, un obispo de Anatolia, la tradición de adornar una imitación sintética de un árbol adorado por los llamados paganos, comer pavo y todo ello celebrado en un país que practicaba la religión sintoísta. Por ahí había leído algo de interculturalidad, pero lo que básicamente lo había hecho resignarse a armar un debate acalorado del significado de la navidad, era que había sido consentido mucho por Yuuri los días previos y que Greta, aparentemente, sería la que disfrutaría más de la festividad. Cómo una niña podía divertirse con una celebración tan sincrética y estrafalaria, Wolfram no tenía idea, para variar, sabía que en esa casa, no habían los llamados "cristianos" y los que estaban llegando por la bañera, eran todo menos católicos. La idea de poner a Shinou en un pesebre e imágenes de crucifixiones lo hizo mover la cabeza negativamente. Esperaba que Yuuri le diera una buena explicación de la navidad porque según veía, esa fiesta debía ser totalmente prohibida para una niña menor de edad. Le preocupaba más que nada aquel "monstruo capitalista" del que leyó, no tuvo tiempo de buscar el significado de la palabra, pero esperaba que no fuera como ese Santa Claus robot que castigaba personas en lugar de agasajarlas (1).

-¡Wolfram, mira quién llego!- la puerta se abrió y el chico se levantó al tiempo que una niña de doce años se abalanzaba a sus brazos.

-¡te extrañé tanto!- exclamó Greta.

-¡cómo has crecido!- replicó alzándola, en ese punto se dio cuenta que la pequeña Greta no lo era más. Pero, tendría que hablar con Yuuri seriamente para evitar que un día en que el chico buscara las pijamas de su hija, encontrara un tipo de prendas que seguramente aún no estaba psicológicamente preparado para aceptar en la niña de sus ojos.

-¡cómo has estado! ¡no te aburres en la Tierra! ¡seguro que no, porque la pasas todo el día con papá Yuuri!- paporreteó la muchacha sin esperar una verdadera respuesta.

-uh, la Tierra nunca deja de asombrarme- afirmó Wolfram- pero nunca dejo de extrañar mi hogar y mi familia.- chocó su cabeza amorosamente contra la de la niña. Yuuri ahogó un suspiró, que definió mentalmente como de "fangirl".

-eh, Wolf… Greta, ¿bajamos para que vean a los demás?

-¿más?- preguntó Wolfram curioso.

Greta volvió a suelo y tomó la mano de su padre- papá Yuuri trajo a parte de la familia.

-¿a la familia?- el chico meditó la situación y la comprendía menos. ¿Sería que Yuuri sí era de esos católicos y se tomaba las celebraciones en serio? Pero, ¿eso no implicaba reunir a toda la familia de él? No tenía que traer a Shin Makoku y encima, aún trataba de averiguar cómo encajaba una celebración tan estrafalaria. Dicha palabra la sacó a relucir después de sacar contenidos de internet. Le preocupaba esa festividad celta con el árbol perenne, y tendrían que advertir a Gwendal que si veía a un hombre de rojo entrando a la casa, no lo confundiera con un ladrón.

-navidad es una fiesta que celebra el amor- dijo Yuuri mientras bajaban las escaleras, y añadió rápido cuando escuchó la risilla de su hija- el amor… familiar ¡claro está!- y de nuevo se corrigió al escuchar gruñir a su prometido-¡el amor a tus personas importantes, eso!

* * *

-Gwendal…- susurró Conrad al escuchar la voz de la pareja real en las escaleras.-¿es una pulsera de compromiso?- añadió bajando la mirada hacia la mano izquierda de su hermano mayor.

-¡diablos!- masculló el mazoku sacándose la pulsera rápidamente y colocándola en el bolsillo del traje que Shouma le había prestado.

-no lo dije para que lo ocultaras- siguió Conrad- ¿no es una noticia que alegraría a todos?- miró hacia su madre quien hizo un gesto con la cabeza, entonces notó también que la que compartía la otra pulsera de compromiso estaba ausente. Cuando Yuuri le dijo que invitara solo a la familia Gunter no estaba en el castillo, y Anissina misteriosamente, se abstuvo de ir con ellos. –Gwendal- añadió en tono serio al notar aparecer a su hermano menor.

-hablaré primero con él- frunció el seño el general, pero por las gotas de sudor en sus sienes, el hermano de en medio supo que había menos confianza que temor en ese pobre sujeto. Memorias sobre lo ocurrido tiempo atrás le hizo pensar a Conrad que las cosas se pondrían color fuego en casa.

-¡madre, hermano!- cortó cualquier pensamiento la alegre voz de Wolfram. Y era un tono relajado, uno que no habían escuchado en mucho tiempo. Se veía también alegre y disipado.

-¡Cariño!- exclamó Cherie hundiendo a su hijo entre sus amplios pechos. Yuuri recordó entonces la poca pasión que su prometido sentía hacia las mujeres voluptuosas. Tiempo atrás, en su ignorancia, pensaba que tenía que ver con orientación sexual, pero cuando el demonio le explicó le parecía lógico de un chico ligeramente traumatizado, asociar pechos enormes con su madre y por tanto, no mover ni un pelo cuando los veía.

-Así solo logra traumatizarlo más…- susurró Yuuri observando como el rubio era asfixiado por tanto amor. Le lanzó una sonrisa amigable a su hija- ah… mi Greta es una niña aún- pensó, sin siquiera mirarla adecuadamente, remplazando a la floreciente muchachita por su cine mental de la pequeña Greta armando coronas de flores.

-¡hermano!- pidió ayuda el rubio y sin mucho problema, Gwendal tomó al chico de los hombros y lo alejó de su madre- me alegro que vinieras también- exclamó agitado el chico, lanzándole una casta sonrisa.

Yuuri se quedó curioso ante aquello. De pronto era como si Wolfram se hubiera convertido en una ultra cute criatura cuyo encanto era como un rayo luminoso que quemaba las retinas de un Gwendal que luchaba entre la actitud de un vampiro ante el sol o una polilla tentada por una bombilla.

-¡heika!- se alejó nervioso el general- ¡estamos acá como pidió, Gunter no pudo venir y Anissina tampoco! ¡para que nos quiere!

-que tonto, Gwendal- rió Greta- Conrad nos explicó que hoy celebran una festividad especial en la Tierra en donde la familia está reunida y viene Santa para dejarnos regalos.

-¡y como están todos acá!- apareció Miko de la cocina-¡el tiempo familiar empieza!

-¿tiempo familiar?-exclamaron al mismo tiempo la familia Spitzberg. Por sus caras, todo indicaba a que nunca habían tenido algo así en el pasado.

-cierto- pensó Yuuri- con lo disfuncional que es esa familia… Wolfram me contó que pasaba la mayor parte de las festividades en Bielefeld o el castillo de Gwendal…

-Miko-san, lo mejor es que nos indiques en que podemos ayudar- empezó Conrad.

-¡claro que no!- interrumpió Yuuri, dándose cuenta de a dónde iban las "cobardes intenciones" de su padrino-¡la familia Spitzberg…Spitzberg-Voltaire-Weller-Bielefeld… se encargará de adornar el árbol! ¡juntos!-enfatizó la palabra final. Luego se volteó a mirar a sus padres y tomó a Greta de la mano-¡la familia Shibuya va a la cocina!

-¡espera, Yuuri! ¡qué hay de la custodia de Greta! ¡ella es tan Bielefeld como Shibuya!- se levantó Wolfram.

-espera, pero déjame tenerla para la hora de cocina… y te la paso… después ¿te parece?- trató de negociar rápido.

-uhmm- meditó el rubio.

-¡papá Wolf, hagamos una representación juntos! ¡tío Conrad dice que en navidad se hacen representaciones religiosas! ¡la podemos hacer juntos!-exclamó Greta conciliadora.

Aquello pareció gustarle al demonio, esbozó una sonrisa afirmativa- está bien, acepto… pero, ¿quién será el jurado y quienes los competidores de las representaciones?

-¡Wolfram, siempre tan competitivo!-se quejó Yuuri pero Greta le jaló y le lanzó una mirada de "mejor le sigues la corriente" a lo que el chico se resignó- mamá y Cherie pueden ser las jueces… ¿contento?

-¿qué haces aquí todavía? No quiero que retrases a mi compañera de equipo- repuso el rubio.

Yuuri suspiró resignado –mira lo hago por ti, traigo a tu familia y hasta cambio las tradiciones… ¿qué será luego?- ante la idea, se escarapeló por completo: mejor no pensar en eso e ir a hacer la comida.

* * *

-así que esto es una noche familiar terrestre… - Cherie parecía bastante apacible, colocando las bolas doradas en el árbol. Sus hijos le echaban miradas incrédulas, algo que se resumía en "así que de este modo se portan las madres normales". –es encantadora… Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido ¿no creen?

Gwendal se atoró, Conrad dejó caer una caja con listones y Wolfram trató de imaginarse como en esas series de TV de familias donde solo estaban la madre y sus hijos… En todas esas series las madres eran… No, no se imaginaba una vida de ciudadano regular, con su madre… como ¿una madre normal?- uh… ¿quién sería? ¿Sango.. de Inuyasha…? No, no es tan regular de hecho se parece a mamá… ¡ah, como la mamá de Ash Ketchum?... ¿Nadesico Kinomoto?... ¡ah, NO, NO!

-¿Wolfram, te duele la cabeza?- preguntó Conrad al notar al chico sosteniéndosela con horror.

-¡ah! Nada… estoy bien… solo tuve una visión un tanto perturbadora… ¡ya pasó! ¡no hay nada que ver!

-¿no les gustaría repetir esta celebración en casa algún día?- siguió Cherie.

-¿hacer un gran evento de gala?- pensó Conrad.

-pero tenemos ya una celebración de fin de año, madre- agregó Gwendal- no creo que los nobles pudieran soportar dos fiestas con menos de una semana de distancia… y menos nosotros.

-pero yo me refería a algo más íntimo… ¿no? ya saben…

-¡dónde va esto!- exclamó Gwendal sosteniendo una enorme estrella.

-¡ah, ah, debe ir sobre el árbol!- le siguió la corriente Conrad.

-…no… la madre de no Nadesico…- susurraba Wolfram- no quiero ser Sakura… ¿Yuuri sería Lee?

-uh, ¡qué niños siguen siendo en el fondo!- rió Cherie sin darle importancia a la actitud de sus muchachos.

* * *

-Conrad…

-¿sí, Yuuri?

-¿cómo terminamos en esto?

-Wolfram es un poco competitivo… deberías saber eso después de cuatro años…

-¡no me refiero a eso! ¡sino a esto!

-¿aún quiere hacer la escena de Kuroshisuji (2)?

-¡ni loco haría una escena tan…!... si Wolf nos ve siquiera hablando de hacer esa escena, te rostiza y me suicida luego…

-entonces, es mejor la que elegimos ¿no le parece?

-Conrad… francamente, ¿cómo se te ocurrió esa escena entre Sebastian y Ciel? ¿qué crees, que el jurado está lleno de fangirls?

-¿mi madre y Miko-san?

-ah… tienes razón… así que, ¡escucha! Mejor no comentes ni remotamente que hablamos de esa escena… mejor dicho, que TU mencionaste esa escena, por cierto ¿cómo diablos conoces esa escena? No te pensaba fan de youtube. Encima, no sé qué clase de tags usaste para llegar a esa escena… pero no creo que fuera algo inocente.

-ya, ya, arreglaré tu traje para que parezcas Sa…

-ah… no te preocupes… yo puedo solo…

-¿por qué me mira con esa cara Heika? No le voy a hacer nada malo…

-ah, lo siento, es que de pronto nos sentí muy dentro de los personajes… lo siento…

-entonces déjeme…

-yo me lo arreglo solo… ¿vale?

* * *

-eres muy débil… …. .. durante las próximas 24 horas…

-…para…

-vas a revivir ese día.

-¡!!!!!PARA!!!!!! ¡abuelito, abuelita!

-no vale la pena matarte....tonto hermano pequeño. Si quiere matarme ¡Maldíceme!¡ódiame!¡y vive para odiarme! corre...huye de aquí. Vive para vengarte

-¡AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-….

-¿qué tal?- preguntó Yuuri finalmente, su madre y Cherie intercambiaron palabras en el sofá, y sonrieron neutralmente.

-los siguientes.

-¿eh? Pero… ¿no van a decir nada? ¿qué les pareció la representación?- se quejó el pelinegro.

-te veías increíble, papá Yuuri- dijo Greta con una gran sonrisa.

-ah, al menos mi hija me anima…- suspiró el chico mirando hacia el rubio- ¿y tú, Wolf? Me convendría apoyo de mi fiel amante… ¿no crees?

-¿Fiel qué?- escucharon chillar a Gwendal que se preparaba junto a Shouma en el improvisado escenario junto al árbol de navidad.

-¡no estuvo mal la escena, Yuuri!- repuso Wolfram en voz alta obviando la intervención de su hermano mayor- … transmitiste muy bien la ingenuidad de un niño, déjame decirte que nunca hubiera pensado que representarías a Sasuke tan bien.

-¿y qué tal mi papel?- inquirió Conrad dulcemente.

-pues… muy natural…- contestó Wolfram pensativo.

-¡muchachos, a sus sitios la representación número dos va a empezar!- hicieron un llamado las dos mujeres, los dos grupos ocuparon sus lugares de inmediato, las luces se apagaron quedando solo la iluminación del árbol navideño.

Gwendal apareció con el pelo recogido meticulosamente aparentando que lo tenía corto. Además se había puesto talco en las sienes y un bigote falso (3). Llevaba puesto el mejor traje de Shouma. Tomó asiento en una silla frente a una improvisada mesa que fungía de escritorio. Parado frente a él Shouma vestía el papel de un ejecutivo mediocre de cualquier parte del mundo.

-Nos conocemos hace muchos años y por primera vez vienes a pedirme ayuda. Ya casi no me acuerdo de cuando dejaste de invitarme a tu casa a tomar café. Y creo que mi mujer es madrina de tu hija. Pero hablemos claro. Nunca has querido mi amistad. Te asustaba tener relación con nosotros.

**-**No quería correr ningún peligro.

-Entiendo. Tu paraíso era América. Tenías tu negocio, la vida te iba bien, la policía velaba tu sueño con la ley, y no me necesitabas. Pero ahora vienes a mí a decir: "Don Corleone, pido justicia". Y pides sin ningún respeto. No como un amigo. Ni siquiera me llamas Padrino. En cambio, vienes a mi casa, el día de la boda de mi hija a pedirme que mate por... dinero.

-Lo que pido es justicia.

-Eso no es justicia. Tu hija está viva.

-¡Quiero que sufran! Como ella. ¿Qué tengo que pagar?

-Bonasera, Bonasera. ¿Qué he hecho para que me trates con tan poco respeto? Si hubieras mantenido mi amistad, los que maltrataron a tu hija lo habrían pagado con creces. Porque cuando uno de mis amigos se crea enemigos, yo los convierto en mis enemigos. Y a ése le temen.

-¡increíble!- Yuuri empezó a jalonearse de los cabellos- ¡Gwendal ha sido poseído por el fantasma de Marlon Brando! ¡me da miedo oírlo! ¡prometo que nunca dejaré de firmar un documento que me ordene! ¡no quiero problemas con La Familia!

-¿cómo hizo Gwendal para aprenderse esos diálogos tan largos en tan poco tiempo?- meditó Wolfram.

-creo que es más que le sale natural, Wolf- sonrió Conrad.

-genial- pensó bajito el demonio- tengo un hermano que se ve natural como un asesino despiadado y otro que se ve natural como el jefe de una peligrosa mafia… ¿qué sería yo entonces?

-…papá Wolf- le llamó Greta- nos toca ahora.

-ah… sí, cierto- Wolfram se levantó pensativo. De haber sabido lo que representarían sus hermanos, sin duda habría decidido otra escena.

-por cierto… má- llamó Yuuri a Miko- ¿de dónde sacaste estos trajes?- añadió señalando sus ropas y las de Conrad- son un poco… rebuscadas ¿no? ¿acaso tienes una familia secreta atravesando un pozo (4)?

-es "mamá", Yuu-chan, y tengo esas ropas guardadas de mis épocas de representaciones teatrales en Yokohama, en el colegio. Ahí habían muchos americanos que regalaban ropas que viejas, muchas de ellas de antes de la segunda guerra.

-vaya respuesta…- susurró el chico acomodándose en su asiento. Wolfram y Greta finalmente aparecieron. -¡mi hija luce adorable!- exclamó el pelinegro notando a la niña vestida de perro, con unas orejas paradas y la cola.- pero Wolf… se ve como un adorable niño campesino suizo… ¿acaso es un Gender Bender (5) de "Heidi, la niña de los alpes (6)"… o quizá "3000 leguas en busca de mamá (7)" pero en ese caso no sería un mono el acompañante del niño? además, Remi (8) era rubio… espera, ¡no me digas que es un crossover! ¿se valían crossover?

-silencio… Yuu-chan- dijo su madre llevando un dedo a su boca. –ya van a empezar.

-está bien, está bien- aceptó Yuuri clavando su mirada en su prometido e hija. Greta permanecía a un lado mientras Wolfram aparentaba caminar por un corredor, iba descalzo y por sus muecas parecía tener mucho frío. Finalmente se detuvo y levantó el rostro como si viera algo.

-sabría que las vería algún día- exclamó el rubio con un tono dulce y desprotegido. ¡Madre María! ¡gracias! Te agradezco permitirme verlos…

-¡oh! Parece que tiene mucho frío- Yuuri se dejó envolver por la trama- ¡no! ¡no te recuestes en el suelo! ¡Nello (9)!- gritó. En ese punto, entró en cuatro patas su hija.-¡eh! ¡Patrasche le lleva los guantes perdidos a Nello! ¡apúrate Patrasche o Nello morirá de frío! ¡Vamos Perro de Flandes! Ah… finalmente llegó a su lado… Nello despertó…

-¡Patrasche! ¡me encontraste!- Greta/Pastrache dio unos ladridos amables y se recostó a su lado.- tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos, ¿no es cierto, Patrasche? Tuve la oportunidad de ver dos obras de arte… Patrasche ¿no son hermosas? ¡mi deseo se ha vuelto realidad! Soy muy feliz ahora mismo… Estoy tan cansado …

-¡no, Nello, Patrasche, no se duerman en la iglesia es invierno!- chilló Yuuri.

-me siento tan adormecido… tu también debes estarlo, Patrasche.

-¡ya basta!- Yuuri se levantó de su sitio escandalizado- ¡eso es muy dramático! ¡incluso Greta representando al Perro de Flandes… si no tuvo diálogo fue…

-¡Yuuri!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Greta y Wolfram. Y no parecían nada divertidos-¡nos has sacado del momento! ¿cómo pudiste?

-bueno…- interrumpió Cherie divertida por la situación. Si Yuuri había sido el más escandaloso, en un rincón del lugar, Shouma sorbía las lagrimas y Gwendal se comía un pañuelo con las mejillas sonrojadas. –respondiendo a la conmoción del público… creo que tenemos un grupo ganador- señaló a Greta y Wolfram.

-¡hecho!- chocaron las manos los triunfadores.

-¡ustedes dos!- gritó Yuuri sin dar atención a lo acontecido en ese momento- ¡prométanme que nunca saldrán de casa sin zapatos en un día de nieve! ¡y tampoco terminarán durmiéndose en una iglesia a bajas temperaturas! ¡Wolfram, tú debes es usar tu fuego para calentar a nuestra hija!

-¿ese es el modo Maou?- preguntó Miko sorprendida ante la actitud imperiosa de su hijo.

-más o menos, creo que se dejó llevar por la trama.-repuso Cherie.

-papá Yuuri- rió Greta corriendo a abrazarlo- ¡claro que nunca haríamos algo así!

-exacto Yuuri- añadió Wolfram- yo nunca dejaría a mi hija tener frío. Menos a mi bien preciado prometido, al que calentaría con mi propi cuerpo si…

-¡ok, ok!- exclamó sonrojado el pelinegro- ¡entendido, entendido! ¡no tienes que decir más!

-¿qué tal si pasamos a otra cosa?- apareció Conrad en ayuda del avergonzado maou.

-¡abrir los regalos!- exclamó Wolfram notando que había varios con su nombre, aunque no tantos como los que estaban destinados para su hija. Yuuri además le había hecho comprar regalos para "toda la familia". No había entendido bien pero ahora que veía varios de esos artículos con los nombres de su madre o sus hermanos, todo calzaba.

-¡los regalos se abren en la mañana!- le corrigió Greta- porque tiene que venir Santa en la noche a dejar los suyos.

-ah… verdad… ese hombre…- suspiró Wolfram ligeramente desilusionado- entonces… ¿qué se hace ahora?

-¡pues empieza la fiesta!- canturreó Miko- vamos todos a comer.

* * *

La comida era abundante, fastuosa y casi daba pena comerla sin antes tomarle fotos. Gwendal se había quedado prendado de los pequeños dulces de mazapán en forma de cerditos que reposaban en una mesita a parte. Se había sentado lo más cerca posible para regalarles miradas de vez en cuando.

La mesa parecía disfrutar de ser usada. Sentada entre sus dos padres, Greta escuchaba todo tipo de anécdotas de la Tierra y Shin Makoku. El mantel blanco reposaba sobre sus rodillas color miel junto a la servilleta.

-¿puedo probar?- preguntó curiosa al ver la copa de Wolfram burbujeante.

-claro, pero solo un poco- asintió.

-¡espera, Wolf!- intervino de inmediato Yuuri- nuestra Greta es una niña aún, ¡no puedes darle bebidas alcohólicas! ¡no es un buen ejemplo ni que tú mismo la bebas!

-¿eh? ¡pero Yuuri, si yo llevaba bebiendo desde antes que te conociera!- exclamó el rubio.

-uh… cierto, creo que debí decirte algo por tu inclinación a empinar el codo- pensó el incauto- pero… no hablamos de tus problemas con el alcohol sino de que Greta es muy joven aún…

-¡Yuuri!- alzó la voz el demonio, y por el tono el pelinegro supo que había pie de guerra- ¡no pretendo volver alcohólica a mi propia hija! Solo le permito probar un poco, ¿qué es mejor? ¿qué ella aprenda de sus padres o que ande escabulléndose con un grupo de chicos cuando nadie la ve, tomando bebidas del anaquel de la oficina?

-¡eh! Entonces eras tú el que se llevaba mis botellas hace años- exclamó Gwendal.

-ah, Wolfram, no te proyectes en nuestra hija…- siguió Yuuri.

-papá Yuuri- dijo entonces la muchacha- ya no soy una niña- su tono era tan serio como el de Wolfram, por lo que el chico tomó nota de pasar más tiempo con ella, temeroso de que sacara el temperamento del demonio- además, solo quería dar una probada. Tengo derecho a tomar mis propias decisiones… ¿o quieres que me robe botellas de la oficina de Gwendal y salga por ahí con algún hombre?

-¿hombre?- gritó el Maou horrorizado.

-Greta, si alguna vez veo a algún sujeto tentándote con bebidas, no esperes que reaccione tan bien como ahora- añadió Wolfram ofreciéndole su copa a la jovencita.

-no lo haría, no es propio de una dama- sonrió Greta dando un sorbo.

-es Champagne ¿te gusta?- preguntó cómodamente el demonio obviando la crisis de su prometido.

-sí, ¿es lo que tomaré cuando cumpla trece años? ¿cierto?- dijo entusiasmada la princesa.

-¿trece años? ¿qué?- volvió a interrumpir Yuuuri mirando aterrorizado a Gwendal y Conrad.

-los "trece" años es la edad simbólica en que las mujeres mazoku celebramos nuestro ingreso a la madurez- comentó divertida Cherie.

-¡pero Greta no es mazoku!- se defendió Yuuri- ¡es humana, así que esperaremos hasta los veinte años para cualquier tontería como esa!

-¡papá!-se quejó de nuevo la princesa- ¡ya basta! ¡yo vivo con los mazoku y quiero formar parte de sus tradiciones!

-además,- intervino Conrad- sería bien visto que la hija del Maou, aún siendo humana, se mostrara tan entusiasmada con celebrar dicha ceremonia… ¿no le parecería ideal? los vínculos entre humanos y mazokus se estrecharían más.

-¡Conrad, tú contra mí, mi propio padrino negándome tres veces (10)!

-Yuuri- volvió Wolfram- ¡nadie te ha negado tres veces! ¿de dónde sacas esos disparates? Y, que quede claro que no permitiré que por tu capricho de padre psicótico, hagas pasar mal a Greta.

El maou estuvo dispuesto a seguir la pelea, cuando Shouma se levantó exclamando-¡fin de la discusión! Estamos en día de fiesta, recuerden, vamos a dar un brindis.-¡porque esta reunión familiar se repita de nuevo el próximo año!-dijo contento. El resto imitó su gesto.

Con cierta malicia, Wolfram vació su copa hasta el fondo. Yuuri frunció el seño ante ello.

-¿un poco más, Wolfram?- apareció impertinentemente amable, Shouma.

-¡a mí también!- exigió Yuuri, había decidido darle una lección a Wolfram haciendo que se emborrachara. Y claro, para lograrlo, nada mejor que una pequeña competencia.

-¿qué? ¿Quieres "aleccionarme" o algo así, enclenque?- le retó Wolfram con una sonrisa infantil.

-solo quiero demostrarle a Greta los claros y desastrosos efectos del alcohol en la gente, para que así no se le ocurra que es divertido beber por beber- trató de sonar razonable.

-te ganaré sin dudarlo, enclenque.

-¡que no escuchas cuando te hablo!- se irritó- ¡además, yo te ganaré! Con lo malo que eres en el mar mareándote…

-¡pues, si de lecciones se trata!- se acercó Gwendal- creo que tengo que enseñarle algo a este jovencito.

-¿uh? ¿hermano?- dijo hecho un ángel el demonio- ¿acaso estás molesto por lo de las botellas? Fue hace más de veinte años. Debes dejar de vivir en el pasado o sino no podrás disfrutar el presente.

-¡tonto! ¡aquel que vive el presente olvidando el pasado, corre el riesgo de repetir sus mismos errores. ¿Aceptas el reto o no, Lord Mocoso?

-¡jamás retrocederé a mi palabra, este es mi camino de guerrero!

-¿en serio?- sonrió de forma maliciosa Gwendal, tanto que Yuuri temió por su prometido…

-Quiero demostrar que puedo ser un excelente bebedor aún sin tener ningún ninjutsu o genjutsu.

-¡puedes por favor dejar de parafrasear a Naruto!- estalló Yuuri.

-¿también entra, Heika?

Yuuri quiso decir que no y correr hacia su cuarto para esperar con Greta el amanecer.

-¡Sacúdete el miedo, ¡mira hacia adelante! Avanza, nunca dudes. Huye y morirás, duda y morirás.

-Heika… solo es una competencia de bebidas… no está yendo a cazar un hollow.

-¿ah? ¡Conrad! ¿participarás también? ¿me ayudarás a darle una lección a ese hermano menor tuyo?

-Conrad tiene prohibido beber demasiado, Heika- intervino Cherie- pero yo tomaré su lugar.

* * *

¿Cómo se convirtió una celebración dedicada al amor y la amistad en una competencia de bebedores? Su padre yacía completamente dormido a su lado, él iba por su enésima copa, vaso o taza… lo que sea, cuando trataba de recordar el verdadero significado de la navidad.

-¡otro más!- exigió Wolfram. A su lado, Greta dormitaba totalmente ajena al grupo de bebedores.

-ya, ya, aquí tienes- escuchó hablar a Conrad, pero no lo vio. Estaba demasiado concentrado en los dos Wolfram que se movían frente a él.

-acá, acá también- habló Gwendal, a medida que pasaban las horas y se acababan las botellas, el general se había vuelto más risueño y menos ceñudo.

-Conrad- canturreó Cherie, la única que, a vista doble de Yuuri, seguía igual que horas antes.

-Heika… creo que tuvo suficiente- de pronto, su padrino estaba frente a él retirándole la copa.

-ah… espera que me lo acabo…- dijo balbuceando llevándose la copa a la boca para darse cuenta que estaba completamente vacía.

-con todo respeto… Yuuri… mis hermanos siempre han sido buenos bebedores, nunca he visto a Gwendal ebrio por el alcohol y las únicas veces que se cuenta eso de Wolfram fue en las fiestas de tres días seguidos en Bielefeld.

-¿eh? No tenía idea de que fueran tan "party boy" de saberlo… no me hubiera metido en estos…

-¿qué dices enclenque?- intervino de inmediato Wolfram- ¿por qué te pones como víctima, si eres el que nos metió en esto? Solo soy una herramienta de tus deseos. Considérame un arma para tenerme a tu lado y usarme a tu antojo (11).

-¿eh? No se vale, con todo lo que ha bebido y puede hacer citas completas sin problema… por cierto, Conrad ¿qué hay de ti? ¿por qué tu madre dijo que no puedes beber?

-¡no tiene resistencia al alcohol!- respondieron por él.

-uh… Conrad…- Yuuri notó el rostro ligeramente incómodo de su padrino y trató de imaginárselo ebrio. Simplemente no podía, su cerebro se llenaba de interferencia. Pero para que los tres mazokus mas peligrosos que conociera prefirieran evitar a Conrart Weller ebrio, algo debía ser digno de guardar en una enciclopedia histórica. –a mí me gustan las anécdotas históricas… ya sabes, la dentadura postiza de María Luisa de Parma, que Shakespeare inventara la palabra "assassination"… sería divertido leer "Conrart Weller era de los amigos cariñosos cuando se emborrachaba".

-¿qué dice, Heika?

-¡es Yuuri!... y no dije nada… sigamos bebiendo…

Miko entró despacito, dejando unas viandas más sobre la mesa. Luego, con cuidado, se acercó a despertar al muy relajado Shouma. Le dijo algo al oído y el hombre se levantó atontadamente obedeciendo. Nadie le hizo mucho caso, Yuuri se había vuelto a poner absorto al ver a cuatro Wolfram frente a él, Gwendal estaba dibujando cosas lindas con su dedo sobre la mesa, Cherie había atrapado a Conrad, lo sostenía, aparentemente, suave de las manos, aunque la fuerza que se veía en la presión de sofá daba a entender que el patriota quería salir corriendo y evadir todo tema relacionado a matrimonio o citas.

Así la noche del 24 y las primeras horas del 25 pasaron entre risas, ebrios y brindis. Nadie aprendió el significado de la navidad, Gwendal von Voltaire terminó recostado contra un sillón sonriendo a pierna suelta. Conrart Weller se llevó a su ahijado a acostar por pedido de su hermano menor, Cherie acompañó a su hijo de en medio arriba. Y Shouma y Miko habían desaparecido hace un buen rato.

* * *

-¡querida, ya te dije que estoy trabajando! … ¡pero mujer, qué crees que hago a esta hora en un lugar como este! … ¡uno se sacrifica por la familia y así me respondes!

Colgó con furia el móvil y lo guardó al fondo de su amplio y mullido abrigo rojo. Arregló su gorra y vio la lista. Era la última, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al notarlo.

-como si esto no fuera trabajo…- se quejó- esa maldita bruja… quiero verla a ella haciendo lo que yo…- arregló el saco que llevaba a espaldas y dio un último análisis a la casa- no hay chimenea… obvio esto es Japón, además ¿qué clase de idiota se mete por ahí? Las ventanas están cerradas… ah, la puerta parece sin llave…

Subió por la entradita típica japonesa, maldijo un par de veces más por las botas negras que lo mataban y la barba que le provocaba comezón. De nuevo, se arregló el saco en la espalda y puso la mano sobre el picaporte… -está tibio… que asco- comentó y cuando vio de nuevo, en realidad tenía su mano enguantada sobre otra mano enguantada que sostenía el picaporte…

-¿quién mierda eres tú?- le gritó al otro sorprendido Santa.

-eso… debería decir yo… mi esposa me dijo que me parara acá, contara hasta diez y entrara con esto… pero ¿qué hago diciéndole eso a?

-¡¿Dos Santas?!

* * *

Wolfram recuperó el sentido de un momento a otro. Mientras trataba de no marearse aún estando sentado, notó que la madrugada había avanzado un buen tanto. Dio un vistazo a su lado izquierdo, al frente, dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho, su hermano mayor. Un movimiento vago atrajo su atención al sofá.

-papa Wolf… ¿ya vino Santa?- abrió los ojos Greta refregándoselos.

Pronto, las voces de dos hombres discutiendo en la entrada atrajeron la atención del rubio. Llamando a su instinto guerrero a la acción, sabiendo que dos hombres discutiendo ninguna buena impresión provocarían en su pequeña hija, se levantó cautelosamente. Le tomó unos segundos recobrar el equilibrio, justo a tiempo, la manija estaba siendo movida violentamente así que corrió a ella y la abrió de golpe.

Antes de encontrar borrachos, ladrones o misteriosas entidades asesinas, su boca se abrió en una gran "o" incrédula-¡dos Santas!

-¿eh? ¡espera… no es lo que parece!- exclamó uno de ellos.

-¡alto ahí!- le detuvo el rubio mirándolos desconfiado- ¡se supone que solo hay UNO! ¿cómo es que hay dos Santas en la entrada de la casa?

-papá Wolf… ¿Qué Santa no entra por la chimenea?- preguntó Greta, parada a unos pasos mirando curiosa la situación.

-ajá…- exclamó el demonio cruzándose de brazos con la mirada ceñuda.

-pero… es que no hay chimeneas por acá…- dijo el otro Santa.

-eso es válido- meditó Wolfram- sin embargo, sin duda aquí hay una mentira que descubrir. No pueden haber DOS Santas en una sola casa, sino solo uno, por tanto el verdadero Santa está aquí y el impostor también.

-pero…

-¡no hay peros!- cortó decidido- me arrepiento de dudar de la existencia de Santa… pensé que realmente un hombre así no aparecería sobre todo cuando leí que estaba basado en el Obispo de Anatolia que murió hace siglos… además su casa debe estar lejos… el caso es… ¡uno de ustedes es el verdadero Santa, y el otro probará mi furia! ¡venir a meterse en una casa ajena cuando una niña duerme tranquila en espera de Santa!- su mano se rodeó de una rabiosa flama. Que era más intensa por el alcohol en su cuerpo.

-¡es fuego, es fuego! ¡y de su mano!- gritó uno de los Santas.

- maldita sea…- susurró Santa dos- si le digo la verdad… ¿me dejará vivo, después de todo seré su suegro?...- miró el rostro del demonio, el fuego le daba miedo y la mirada de ebrio más.

-¡ahora! ¡haremos un concurso veloz para demostrar quién es Santa!- decidió Wolfram.

-¡sí!- escucharon hacer hurras a Greta.

-¡los dos, una carrera al techo!

-¿qué, qué? Pero… estás loco… tenemos sacos en las espaldas-exclamó uno de los Santas.

-¡pero Santa Claus entra por las chimeneas con los sacos! ¡al menos demuestren que pueden llegar al techo!- exigió Wolfram- ¡solo Santa Claus puede producir el milagro de subirse a un techo con semejante grasa extra en el abdomen!

-¡yo no estoy gordo, estoy fuertecito!

-¡a callar!- Wolfram alzó la mano amenazante.

Ambos Santas dieron miradas temerosas al techo y luego al demonio.

-¡papá Wolf… no veo a ningún reno por ahí!- exclamó Greta.

-¿ningún reno?- el chico se llevó la mano al mentón muy meditativo.

-¡espera, espera!- aprovechó uno de los Santas que el fuego se apagó- mira… no te vayas a ofender pero, Santa realmente no existe y yo soy alguien que tú conoces mucho y no querrías lastimar…

-¡Vivo en el Polo Norte con mi esposa y los duendes!- exclamó el otro Santa- ¡los renos y el trineo están en la otra esquina!

-¡espera, no mientas!- le gritó el primero en hablar.-¡sabes lo que me hará si piensa que soy un impostor!

-pues me lo haría a mi si piensa que lo soy yo…

-disculpen…- nadie lo había notado, pero a ese punto un coche patrullero se había parado frente a la casa. La discusión que llevaba su tiempo, había despertado a los más madrugadores de la zona y hecho que presentaran su queja por el ruido a la policía- alguien nos informó de un problema en esta dirección…

Los dos oficiales se quedaron viendo a los dos Santas y al chico rubio parado en la puerta.

-así que el truco del ladrón Santa Claus… ya varios han denunciado esto en la zona…- dijo uno de los policías sacando las esposas.- vamos a necesitar dos…-añadió a su compañero.

-esperen- Wolfram dio una mirada a uno de los Santas aterrorizados- él es el verdadero, este es el falso- señaló.

Los otros dos notaron a la niña pequeña detrás del rubio y alzaron los hombros. No querían ser de los que destruyeran las fantasías de los niños rebelando que Santa era un familiar en un traje tonto en un país oriental.- vale, entonces amigo… acompáñanos…

-¡esperen, esperen! ¡cometen un error!

-el que cometió el error fuiste tú, por creerte muy listo.

-¡no, no es eso!

Wolfram y Greta salieron al jardín y junto al Santa restante observaban cómo el impostor era llevado hasta el patrullero.

-¿qué pasa acá?- preguntó Yuuri, que había bajado junto a su madre, Conrad y Cherie. Gwendal aún seguía fuera de escena.

-ve a la casa- ordenó el demonio a la niña, esta asintió tranquila- nada, solo un descarado trató de hacerse pasar pos Santa Claus- señaló Wolfram al sujeto del carro- pero por fortuna todo se aclaró- añadió mirando al hombre a su lado.

Yuuri abrió sus ojos de forma tan desmesurada que Wolfram creyó que se le terminarían por caer.

-disculpe… Santa- dijo Conrad sacando cosas del saco que colgaba de la espalda del viejo, y cosas que en lugar de lucir para ser entregadas (es decir, relucientes y en un lindo papel) parecían haber sido tomadas de distintas casas- este cuadro… tiene una foto familiar dentro…y no creo que sea de su familia, y esta tostadora aún tiene tostadas… el secador parece averiado y…

-¡Wolfram! ¡te confundiste de ladrón!-gritó Yuuri.

-¡dónde está Shouma!- exclamo Miko- le dije que hiciera su acto hace un rato… y nunca regresó.

-¡Wolfram!- siguió gritando Yuuri empezando a jalonearse el pelo, era demasiado temprano para un ataque de stress y el carro policía ya estaba doblando la esquina.

-oh, oh, esos son solo recuerdos- habló repentinamente Santa tomando de las manos de Conrad su saco- ¿no creen que me merezco algo si me doy la tarea de pasar por cada casa de este planeta que cree que Santa debe venir?- añadió sacando de su bolsillo una fajo de llaves y apretó el llavero, este hizo el clásico sonidito de apagar la alarma. Un largo y confuso silencio se extendió entonces. Hasta que se escucharon unos cascos y luego un trineo apareció por la esquina.

-¡feliz navidad!- exclamó Santa metiendo en su saco el viejo extractor de jugos de Miko. Cómo había llegado a sus manos… nadie lo sabía y nadie quiso preguntar. Se subió al trineo y haciendo una despedida de mano que solo Wolfram contestó, se fue volando.

Greta encontró a todos los adultos mirando al cielo cuando salió de nuevo al jardín-¡hay regalos nuevos y el abuelo está parado con cara atontada junto al árbol!- dijo.

Yuuri se restregó la cara y suspiró profundo- dios, no quiero ni pensar cómo será si celebramos el año nuevo occidental…

**

* * *

**

Madrugada del año 2010, alguna calle de Tokyo.

-¡que alguien saque a Gwendal de las máquinas de Pachinko! (12)

FIN

* * *

**1 El Santa robot de Futurama. Futurama es un programa creado por los mismos padres de Los Simpson. **

**2 Habla de la escena del anime donde Sebastian le pone un corsé a Ciel y parece… ¡OTRA COSA!**

**3 Esta es una de las clásicas escenas de El Padrino.**

**4 Kagome de Inuyasha usa el pozo para viajar al otro mundo.**

**5 Implica cambiar de género a un personaje conocido. Por ejemplo, volver mujeres a todos los host chicos de Ouran y hombre a Haruhi.**

**6 ¿Quién no la recuerda? La mocosa más buena gente del mundo, junto a su perro y a su abuelito nos daban ganas de comer queso derretido.**

**7 Por acá le conocíamos como "Marco" el niño que va desde Italia a Argentina para encontrar a su madre.**

**8 Este es otro anime, Yuuri simplemente confunde todo. Remi, el niño sin hogar, la historia de un mocoso vendido a un cirquero andante de buen corazón, que mientras viaja busca a su madre.**

**9 La escena que representan Wolf y Greta es del anime "El perro de Flandes" en inglés: A dog of Flanders. Un dramón para llorar. El personaje se llama Nello un niño huérfano rechazado cuya única compañía es un perro que rescató y con el cual forma un vínculo más allá de la muerte.**

**10 Esta es una referencia al nuevo Evangelio, cuando Jesús le dice a Pedro el día antes a su crucifixión, que lo negará tres veces, y Pedro le dice: ¡no pues, como dices, yo, nunca! (luego pasa como dijo Jesús).**

**11 Lo que le dice Haku a Sabuza en Naruto.**

**12 ****El Pachinko consiste en que el jugador debe comprar una gran cantidad de bolitas de acero y luego insertarlas en la máquina. En el centro de la máquina hay una especie de regulador que, al tirar las bolitas, gira haciendo que éstas salgan lanzadas hacia abajo, donde la mayoría cae al fondo de la máquina sin proporcionar premio, y muy pocas realmente caen en unas especies de pequeñas puertas que bonifican ganando más bolas.****El jugador después de haber ganado cierta cantidad de bolitas, debe ir a una máquina especial que contará las bolitas y luego emitirá un ticket con el que se podrá canjear el premio que se desee. Estos premios son muy variados, desde encendodres, electrodomesticos, dinero... y claro, JUGUETES. (info sacada de wikipedia). **

**

* * *

**

**Feliz año nuevo occidental 2010 XD!!! se los desea con mucho amor, su amiga de siempre Petula. **


	21. Encuentros cercanos con esos tipos

-Shibuya… ¿qué vamos a hacer con lo de Sakarakuza?

-no tengo idea- Yuuri no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a Rokunki. Después del incidente en la zona roja, había un pacto silencioso. Los chicos no se habían asomado en casa de su amigo en semanas, evitando la ira de Miko. Como buenos hijos de mamá, sabían que la furia materna era más temible que una golpiza de pandilleros o una invocación infernal. De otro lado, Wolfram había estado haciéndole sutiles sugerencias a Yuuri de dejar el asunto como estaba, si Sakarakuza no quería hacer nada, ellos no podrían ayudar aunque quisieran.

-esa tía que estaba buena, ¿te ha llamado, eh Shibuya?- preguntó Sora- me da la impresión de que has estado viéndola…

-¡cállate, Sora!- le gritó Rokubunki, sabiendo a dónde iba la cantaleta del chico. Él mismo había estado alimentando esas ideas hasta la pequeña revelación del rubio días atrás.

-no me ha llamado- suspiró Yuuri, ajeno al conflicto presente. En realidad, esperaba realmente esa llamada. Sabía que su Capitán no tenía culpa de lo sucedido en la zona roja y de hecho, algo bueno salió de todo eso, que no tenían que ver con deportes o amigos. Las ideas lo llevaron a otros niveles profundos en su cerebro, que no implicaban ya pensamientos sino fantasías.

-eh… pero si tiene cara de pervertido que anda recordando cosas sucias que hizo con una mujer mayor…- le señaló Sora.

Yuuri salió de su cielo personal avergonzadísimo-¡no estaba pensando nada!-mintió, poniendo de lado las muy ansiadas noches con su prometido.

Rokubunki lo miró entre suspicaz y demasiado informado para su gusto. Bien, al menos acababa de descubrir que los hombres no le gustaban. –supongo que es difícil saber qué hacer- decidió tomar el tema en sus manos- no podemos seguir husmeando sin ser descubiertos.

-entonces, ¿le decimos? Al fin y al cabo, ya no nos queda otra táctica…- repuso Sora.

-pero si le decimos- volvió a hablar Yuuri, mejor recuperado de su previo trauma- simplemente nos dirá que no es nuestro problema…

-y si le insistimos…- Rokubunki tragó duro- ¿alguien alguna vez ha hecho enfadar al Capitán?

-aunque seguiríamos igual, le digamos a o no- se resignó el joven maou- no podemos hacer nada por ahora. De hecho, si hablamos con él, sabrá que nos preocupa… eso sería más significativo que no hacer nada ¿cierto?

-entonces…- Robunki miró hacia el campo de práctica- ¿lo hacemos después de prácticas?

-yo tengo tiempo, Hana Yori Dango (1) lo dan en la noche.

-¿!por qué comentas algo así como si fuera tan importante, Sora?

-¿eh? Rokubunki, dañas mis sentimientos, debes respetar los horarios de los doramas (2) en la vida de un hombre.

-¡pero estás hablando de un dorama de hace ocho años! (3) ¿quién ve doramas tan pasados de moda? ¡y encima lo dice como si fuera algo tan importante! ¿qué canales ves en tu casa, no ves la golden time (4) como todas las personas normales?!

-ah, Rokubunki-kun- rió Sora con desgano- a diferencia tuya, el proyecto de complementación humana (5) no me cogió desprevenido.

-¡y ahora hablas de algo tan random como Evangelion! ¿qué no dijiste que nunca viste el final?

-nunca vi el final del anime, pero apoyo a Shinji en lo que hizo frente a Asuka en el hospital.

-¡deja de ser tan vulgar y de decir tantas tonterías! ¡Shibuya, mira lo que hace Sora!

-un momento- cuando los dos muchachos se giraron hacia el pelinegro, lo encontraron a tres metros de distancia hablando por teléfono.

-parado en una esquina con el móvil pegado a su rostro- analizó Sora- ¿qué hace llamar a su novia? ¿no será que tiene algo con esa mujer del café?

-¿en serio no pasa nada?- preguntó Yuuri algo curioso. Había quedado con Wolfram de verse después de prácticas, lo acompañaría al hospital para una revisión rutinaria (léase, las enfermeras querían mimarlo un poco) pero en cuanto le dijo lo que querían hacer con Sakarakuza, en lugar de molestarse, lo dejó pasar. Pero lo que más extrañó a Yuuri no fue la buena disposición del rubio.

-no te preocupes, nos vemos a la cena en casa entonces.

-¿a la cena?- Yuuri moduló el tono de voz, se sintió como increpándole a su novia por hacer cambios en su rutina sin previo aviso. Sintió pena de preguntarle a Wolfram dónde pasaría todas esas horas, y más cuando notó a sus dos amigos mirándole atentamente. –bueno… entonces nos vemos a esa hora… nos vemos Wolf…

-¡hey, Shibuya, tu novia ya te dio permiso de quedarte hasta tarde!-gritó Sora, rápidamente, Rokubunki le dio un doloroso golpe en la cabeza.

-¡deja de decir idioteces!

-¿qué pasa? ¿Sora, Rokubunki?-preguntó Yuuri, que no había prestado absolutamente nada de interés en la peleíta. Pensaba más en la actitud de Wolfram, su sexto sentido le decía algo.

-nada…esto… Shibuya ¿has visto Evangelion?- preguntó de la nada Rokubunki. Le ponía nervioso que sacaran el tema "homo" a colación. No iba a mentir, era malo para guardar secretos, no es que los quisiera decir, simplemente se ponía tan nervioso que sudaba a mares.

-claro, el anime y las dos películas… ¿a qué viene eso con el Capitán? Muchachos, tienen que centrar sus ideas por favor- los amonestó.

-¿sabías que Shinji Ikari está considerado uno de los peores personajes de un anime? (6) ¿te sientes identificado con él, Shibuya?- continuó Sora.

-uh, alguna vez lo pensé, pero en el fondo no me siento como él… ¿qué tal… hmmm?

-Wolfram es un tsundere como Asuka ¿no crees?

-¿Wolfram como Asuka?- repitió pensativo Yuuri con imágenes mentales del rubio en uno de esos apretados trajes de piloto.

Rokubunki palideció. Odiaba saber las cosas, le hacían sentir enfermizo y el rostro de Yuuri era una clara invitación a leer sus fantasías-¡bueno, basta ya! ¡pensemos en lo importante!- gritó escandalizado.

* * *

-¿en serio me comprarás lo que pida? ¿eh?- preguntó Wolfram por segunda vez, de hecho ya sabía lo que iba a pedir y lo consideraba un pago justo por el favor que Zuse le pedía.

-sí, sí, lo que quieras, solo no pidas una mansión o un ferrari ¿entendido?

-uh, no llevaría algo más grande que una bañera…

-¿qué tu noviecito y tú tienen fetiches raros? ¿bañeras, eh?

-el que es raro, eres tú, ¿por qué tienes la mente tan sucia?

-soy un extranjero en Japón, ¿Qué se supone que vine a hacer acá?

-hmmm ¿lo que hacen las personas que vienen acá? Comprarse mercadería de su anime favorito, ir la comiket y esas cosas…

-francamente, ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas estereotipadas?

-¡cómprame eso!-señaló Wolfram el escaparate de una tienda de artículos de arte.

-¿te compro la plastilina no tóxica?- bromeó Zuse.

-no, no- insistió como un niño pequeño el rubio- eso- Zuse siguió la mano y vio el set de carboncillos junto a un cuaderno de dibujo.

-no me jodas…- le miró Zuse seriamente- en serio, no me jodas. ¿Quieres eso?

-sí- asintió el demonio.

-¿acaso…?

-¿vas a interrogarme o me lo vas a comprar?- gruñó el demonio.

-pero luego no te arrepientas del favor ¿eh?

* * *

-¿qué mierda hacemos acá?- Wolfram miró incómodo, habían entrado a un restaurant que parecía ser el último grito de la moda para adolescentes y gente que apenas estaba en la universidad.

-aunque no te lo creas, el único café decente está aquí- Zuse le señaló una mesa del rincón, según notó Wolfram, era la más alejada del público, al menos del interior, porque todo el lugar estaba lleno de ventanales. El único problema de esa mesa a donde se dirigían era…

- hay un tipo ahí…- Zuse pareció ignorarlo- ¡Erick!

-oe, sal de aquí- gruñó el mayor al muchacho que parecía estar ocupado conversando por su móvil y escuchando música a todo volumen, cómo lo hacía, Zuse no se detuvo a preguntar y Wolfram había decidido hace un tiempo que los japoneses eran raros. El incauto muchacho, vestido a la moda, lo dio una mirada ligeramente maleducada a Zuse y volvió a sus asuntos- largo de aquí- ordenó de nuevo, estaba vez quitándole los audífonos al muchacho que, al notar al otro rubio ahí, tomó sus cosas y se alejó.- esto es de lo poco bueno de este país- gruñó mientras se sentaba y Wolfram lo imitaba- un idioma donde si quieres sonar amenazante no tienes que gritar sino que hay palabras especiales para ello.

-te aseguro que hay muchos otros idiomas que pueden usarse así- se acomodó el rubio en la silla- pero… a parte de abusar de un infeliz escogido al azar… ¿para qué mierda me trajiste a este sitio?

-ya te dije, sirven el mejor café que he probado en este jodido Tokio- siguió gruñendo Zuse.

-¿para eso me traes? ¿qué, eres de los que no les gusta parecer solitario?

-no es eso…- Zuse miró a varios lados-si te das cuenta, mocoso, este sitio es para jóvenes y yo no soy especialmente joven. Así que, solo hazte la idea, si fuera un japonés con esta misma edad, pensarían que soy un pervertido buscando tranzar a una chica o seguirla para luego pedirle las bragas…

-ah, leí algo de eso en un blog.

-pero como soy extranjero, a veces piensan que soy un "ignorante extranjero" que cree que puede ligar con chicas japonesas a la ligera… y, encima que unos te hacen comentarios sobre eso, otras tratan de ligar contigo. ¿Qué acaso no tengo derecho a tomar un puto café sin que anden rodeándome de prejuicios? Solo porque soy un hombre adulto y acá se vienen un montón de jodidas colegialas…

-bueno… entiendo eso…- repuso Wolfram a lo que añadió poco convencido- ¿pero qué tienen que ver estos termos de agua caliente?

-tengo que llenarlos todos.

-¿y yo qué tengo que ver?

-ah, se nota que sigues viviendo en el país de las maravillas, gaijin kakkoi… (7)

-¡no te burles de mí y explícame!-terminó amenazando el demonio.

-ese japonés esmirriado que es tu amigo, ¿cuánto suele gastar en un miserable fast-food cuando salen?

-¿eh? Siempre prefiere evitarlos… pero se suele quedar casi vacío después… francamente no entiendo cómo puede gastar tanto dinero en comida de plebeyos, es insultante que él tenga que hacer cola para eso.

-es porque gasta en comprar lo más caro- Zuse estiró su brazo hacia la zona de la caja donde además estaban expuestos los carteles con los precios. Wolfram miró por primera vez hacia ahí, nunca antes le había preocupado hacerlo. Nunca antes él, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, había siquiera preguntado por el precio de algo.

-¡qué tontería!- exclamó- ¡la comida de plebeyos es mala y él gasta todo eso en ella?

-uh, a veces parece que vivieras en un cuento de hadas rodeado de sirvientes y esas cosas- se burló el mayor mientras se paraba- ahora probarás un bocado de la realidad nipona… y aprenderás que el tamaño SI importa.

Wolfram se sentó de lado, abrazó el respaldar de su silla y acomodó su mentón sobre ella mientras observaba a Zuse abrirse camino entre los japoneses. Estos lo miraban maravillados y molestos. Cosa que notó, pasaba consigo mismo. Se sintió un poco insultado al saber que era "la novedad" otra vez. Finalmente, luego de unos quince minutos, Zuse regresó a la mesa con una orden. Lucía extravagante, como siempre, la hamburguesa atrapada en papeles coloridos, las patatas desbordando de su cajita con el logo de la empresa.

-anda…- dijo Zuse, lo que el pequeño demonio interpretó como "por favor, sírvete".

Tomó la hamburguesa, la lechuga, la cebolla, la carne y las salsas desbordan, pero cuando dio el primer mordisco colocó el pan sobre la mesa y lo abrió- ¡esto… es una broma!- se quejó al ver que solo el borde del pan estaba con "algo" y el centro era pan con unas pintadas de salsa de tomate. Miró con furia a Zuse que se carcajeaba de la risa y tomó las patatas, para notar que era lo mismo, aparentaban "salirse" de la caja cuando esta tenía un fondo pequeño que disminuía la cantidad. Se sintió algo apenado por las bromas que le hacía a Yuuri sobre lo que gastaba en la comida de los comunes. Ahora hasta le daba pena lo que tenían que pagar los más pobres… de uno de los países más ricos de ese planeta.

-¿sabes qué es lo peor?- Zuse tomó el vaso de café extra grande y lo abrió, luego de que el humo se disipara, Wolfram notó que el vaso estaba a medio llenar- no, no es que te lo llenen así, sino que cuando les pides que lo completen, te dicen "es posible que lo completemos" que significa, en puto japonés educado, "ni mierda lo haremos".

-sigo sin entender- Wolfram deshizo la hamburguesa como un niño malcriado desprecia una comida- ¿para qué me necesitas?

- para llenar dos termos, necesito doce vasos grandes de café- repuso Zuse.

-¿y no es mejor comprarte una cafetera y algo de café importado?- contestó aburrido el rubio.

-¡yo quiero este café!- sentenció Zuse, y algo en el instinto de Wolfram, le dijo que no había motivo en el capricho pero que este sería llevado a cabo. Dio una mirada a su nueva adquisición y suspiró resignado.

-entonces… cómo le hacemos.

-voy a comprar cinco cafés más y luego tú seis cafés más… pero compraremos dos en cada turno.

-¿y eso? no creo que estas personas se interesen en la cantidad de café que bebemos.

-ah… eso no lo niego pero ¿no te parece una actitud un poco rara? Si vengo contigo, pensarán que estamos conversando.

-pero, de hecho, tendremos que conversar de algo ¿no?- se cruzó de brazos el demonio.

-primero ve por tus dos cafés.

* * *

-y bien, muchachos- Sakarakuza miró a sus nueve jugadores, sentados observando atentamente en las bancas del baño- en una semana empezamos el campeonato. No será difícil avanzar, así que…

-capitán- levantó la mano Ichibana- ¿por qué somos nueve…?- añadió mirando a Kenozuke.

El muchacho asintió sin sentirse ofendido- yo tampoco entiendo, Capitán…

-bueno, verán muchachos…- suspiró Sakarakuza, notando a ese punto las miradas de sus amigos cercanos.

-usted nos inscribió como grupo pero no se inscribió como parte del equipo ¿no?- se levantó Rokubunki.

-¿por qué lo hizo?- le siguió Sora.

El resto del equipo empezó a hablar entre sí.

-tengo mis razones para eso- respondió seriamente el Capitán- y no hay nada que hacer ahora y- añadió mirando a sus amigos- no hubieran podido hacer nada antes, sin embargo, si bien no participaré jugando… tengo mis esperanzas en ver ganar al último equipo que entrenaré…

-¡ahora anuncia su retiro!- gritó Hibiki indignado- ¡qué mierda pasa, Capitán!

-ya dije que…

-¡no dice nada!- interrumpió Yuuri gritando. Lo cual, aunque no lo hubieran discutido, sin duda no venía al plan. Como amigos habían ocasiones en que se gritaban en broma, durante los juegos y como equipo discutían siempre seriamente las estrategias. Pero su tono de voz no tenía nada que ver con experiencias pasadas, era más un tono de voz molesto, furioso. De pronto, Yuuri sintió que todo se había ido por el retrete y el plan de hablar serio desapareció sin sentido. Era como si una furia muy contenida los dominara- esto no…

-¡soy el Capitán y mi decisión de participar o no en el juego debe ser suficiente para ustedes!- le silenció Sakarakuza.

Yuuri, Rokubunki, Sora y Hibiki se quedaron mudos. No esperaban, o mejor dicho era el tipo de reacción que se habían imaginado y no esperaban nunca presenciar.

-Capitán… con todo respeto…- empezó Rokubunki.

-no se habla más del asunto, como equipo debemos…

-¿cómo equipo?- repuso Yuuri furioso por la actitud de Sakarakuza. No se lo podía creer de la persona que consideraba la más buena y honesta que conociera en la Tierra. Murata sería su amigo y antes que honesto era mordaz y siempre se guardaba algo, y Wolfram era un mazoku de otra dimensión- ¿cómo puede hablar de equipo si nos oculta cosas? ¿si toma decisiones al margen de nosotros?

-como Capitán hay decisiones que debo tomar…

-¡esas decisiones no fueron tomadas como Capitán!- le atacó Yuuri de nuevo- ¡son simples mentiras de un sujeto hipócrita que realmente no conocemos!

-aquí nadie está mintiendo- contestó Sakarakuza aún más severo.- así que…

-me voy- dijo Yuuri sin poder creer lo que salía de su boca.

-¿qué dijiste, Shibuya?- añadió el Capitán ligeramente sorprendido.

-dije… que me retiro…

-…Shibuya…- le susurró Rokubunki sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo.

-¿hablas en serio?- continuó Sakarakuza con notable tranquilidad- mientras más rápido lo confirmes, más tiempo tengo para encontrar suplente.

-… no lo habíamos planeado así…- siguió Rokubunki.

-pues, busque suplentes para dos- levantó la mano Sora, cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-¿hablan en serio?- añadió el Capitán tras unos segundos incómodos de silencio.

-… vámonos, Sora- dijo finalmente Yuuri saliendo del lugar. Su amigo dio una última mirada al grupo y tomó la misma dirección.

Una vez afuera, Hibiki se acercó a la puerta haciendo un gesto de "los llamo luego". Los dos muchachos se quedaron parados en el campo con el rostro bajo.

-tienes más "ángel" que Barack Obama… Shibuya- dijo después de un rato Sora.

-¿de qué hablas?- le contestó un muy desanimado Yuuri- no entiendo ni por qué lo hice, es como si… hubiera estado preparado para renunciar desde que supe la decisión del Capitán… su actitud… no sé… no puedo…

-de hecho, yo solo te seguí Shibuya, así que como te culpo de mi renuncia intempestiva al equipo, espero que encontremos algo interesante que hacer ahora que estamos de franco.

-…oye… ¿no renunciaste porque sentiste la misma indignación que yo? ¿no sentiste que el Capitán actuaba arbitrariamente…? ¿no pensó en nuestro sentimiento de equipo y como sus amigos en todo este tiempo? ¿Qué no confió en nosotros cuando nosotros sí confiamos en él?

-¿nunca has oído la frase de "si tus amigos saltan de un puente tu también"?

-Sora… estás sacando una pésima lección de esa frase…

-bueno, entonces ¡pido ser Konan Edowaga! (8)

-¿eh? ¿de qué mierda hablas?

-tenemos mucho tiempo… ¿no es cierto, Shibuya? Y quizá podamos encontrar a esa mujer…

-hmmm- Yuuri se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo y luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro: llámame Ranpo Edowaga. (9)

* * *

-así que por esto querías esta mesa…- Wolfram terminó de vaciar el último vaso. En total, fueron veinte.- nadie te ve desde acá. Aunque tienes un criterio muy raro del sentido de la decencia.

-es la primera vez que no piensan que soy o un extranjero pervertido o un extranjero muy interesante al que hay que hablarle- sonrió, por primera vez Zuse.

-¿si era esto, por qué no le pediste a alguien más?

-ah, es que no tengo muchos amigos…

-¡¿amigos?!- Wolfram se puso rojo luego de oírse exclamar la palabra como un niño solitario que descubre un nuevo sentimiento.

Zuse evadió la mirada y parecía también muy incómodo.

-disculpen…- se acercó una de las muchachas del servicio, la gente tras el mostrador no había pasado desapercibido el consumo unitario de café por parte de los dos extranjeros- ¿su hijo y usted no tienen ganas de comer? Solo han pedido café desde que llegaron y puede producir alteraciones…

-¡ya nos vamos!- dijo rápidamente Zuse, al levantarse de improviso, su altura provocó susto en la muchacha que se agachó temerosa del monstruo de más de metro noventa.

Wolfram lo imitó cogiendo la bolsa con los carboncillos y el cuaderno. Y la pobre asistenta se sintió acorralada por una rara versión de un lobo solitario y su cachorro.

-ah… sí, esto- Zuse sacó un billete de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre la mesa de forma distraída, en ese momento parecía completamente fuera de sí.

-¡disculpe!- empezó la muchacha con un tono algo ofendido al nota la propina.

-Mire- se acercó Wolfram furibundo, sus ojos casi vuelven ciega a la chica que pasó de indignada a aterrorizada- no me dé lecciones de cómo hacerse la ofendida, una propina no le va a costar la vida y no crea que toda la gente blanca es igual.

-¡gracias por su visita, vuelvan pronto!- dijo la chica lloriqueando de miedo tomando el billete entre sus manos.

* * *

-fui un tonto al no pedirle su número… ahora…

-¿podemos ir a buscarla a la zona roja de nuevo, Shibuya?

-uh… es buena idea- el desanimado Maou del reino de los demonios se sentía ligeramente agotado. Asumía esto a la tensión psicológica, ya que estaba acostumbrado a la carga física del entrenamiento diario. Más aún, la pelea que tuvo con el Capitán lo dejó desanimado. Definitivamente, no era como pelearse con Conrad o Wolfram, y eso le dolía un poco. Siempre había pensado que sin contar a Murata, él habría sido de las primeras personas a las que le habría contado de Shin Makoku y hasta sobre Wolfram… "Wolfram"… Yuuri tomó el celular de su bolsillo y marcó.-voy a avisar que llego tarde…- añadió mirando a Sora.

-¿hijo?- contestó para su sorpresa. Ya eran las siete y media de la noche y Wolfram debió llegar hace mucho rato.

-ah… mamá…- empezó.

-¿estás cerca? La cena ya está casi lista, llama a Wolfram para saber a qué hora viene, ¿sí?

-"¿Llamar a Wolfram?"- gritó mentalmente- "¿donde mierda se ha metido?"- a sí mamá, lo llamo ahora mismo.

Hizo una breve pausa, atravesando con sus ojos negros y furiosos la pantalla del celular. Entonces, sintió una mano sobre su hombro. –Shibuya… ahora que lo pienso, esa mujer suele estar en las tardes así que… le escribiré un correo para que nos reunamos… se lo pido a Hibiki esta noche, nos vemos.

-ah…. Vale…- Yuuri miró atontado a su amigo alejarse, como si por primera vez Sora supiera comportarse ante una situación extraña. –recuerdo que ella me dijo algo importante… trataré de recordarlo para mañana…

-tómate tu tiempo, Shibuya- se despidió de lejos Sora. A Yuuri le dejó la impresión de ser una chica dejada a solas para arreglar asuntos del corazón. Y, hablando de dicho músculo, fueron otros los que se tensaron cuando vio a un par aparecer silenciosamente del otro lado de la calle.

* * *

-¿país de la discreción?- se mofó Zuse luego de que caminara por un buen rato sin hablar ni mirarse.

-¡puede que sean muy protocolares pero no son nada discretos!- le imitó Wolfram.

-¡y creen que toda la gente blanca y de ojos verdes es igual!

-¡con esos ojos rasgados, no creo que vean bien!

-¡obviamente! ¡no nos parecemos en nada! ¡además, yo ya tengo un hijo!

-¡claro que no nos parecemos! ¡además, yo también tengo un padre!

-¡que mi hijo muriera no significa que me anden achacando a cualquier niño rubio como mío!

-¡pues que mi padre muriera no implica que me anden emparentando con cualquier viejo rubio!

Se miraron con ganas de reñir. Se notaba, estaban furiosos, y aunque no era por culpa del otro, se iban a desquitar con el otro.

-¡mi hijo murió antes!

-¡no, mi padre murió antes!

-¡no te creo!

-¡pues sí!

-¡pues mi hijo… era un cabezadura que me mintió hasta el final de su vida!

-¡ah… mi padre era un tipo que solo me tuvo por deber!

-¿por qué suenan retorcidamente parecidos a dos niños tratando de demostrar que el juguete que le dieron en navidad es mejor que el del otro?- parado frente a ellos, Yuuri se había cruzado de brazos esperando a ver cuándo acababa esa tonta discusión que le molestaba más por la familiaridad que por la agresividad.

* * *

-esto… ¿Wolf?- preguntó Yuuri antes que entraran a la casa. El muchacho a su lado lo miró esperando el resto de la pregunta- ¿y eso?- señaló la bolsa que cargaba.

-ah, son lápices y un cuaderno de dibujo…

-ya sé qué son- interrumpió el pelinegro un poco irritado. –mira, no he tenido un buen día… renuncié al equipo y que mi novio me mienta…

-¿!qué dijiste!?- exclamó el demonio.

Yuuri temió haber dicho algo inadecuado- mira… no dije "mentir, mentir".

-¡no eso… lo otro!

-¿eh?- dudó Yuuri.

-¡enclenque!- le golpeó Wolfram en la nuca- ¡solo tú puedes decir tres cosas totalmente opuestas al mismo tiempo! ¡ya ni sé si ofenderme porque me llamaras mentiroso, preocuparme porque te quitaste del equipo o alegrarme de que me llamaras tu novio!

-¿!yo dije todo eso!?- chilló el muchacho asombrado.

El rostro del demonio se suavizó al notar la consternación de su prometido- estas cosas me las dio Zuse, me pidió de favor que le ayudara a conseguir café en un lugar donde creen que es un pedófilo- dijo en tono conciliador entrando a la casa.

-¡espera, Wolf!- le llamó Yuuri.

-uh…- se detuvo el rubio mirándolo de costado- entonces… ¿vamos arriba?

-¿arriba?- se sonrojó el chico.

-necesitas que te consuele porque impulsivamente dejaste el equipo y voy a recompensarte por atreverte a pensar que soy tu novio.

-espera… ¿cómo sabías que dejé el equipo por impulsivo?- inquirió el pelinegro.

-¿vas a preguntar o vas a subir?- le retó Wolfram colocando un pie en las escaleras.

-¡bien, bien!- gritando como un niño apresurado, el pelinegro dejó sus dudas y preocupaciones en la entrada de casa.

* * *

-en realidad, nunca pensé que me gustaría estar desnudo con alguien metido en una cama sin hacer nada.

-hace seis meses que no concebías ni a dos hombres vestidos durmiendo en una misma cama.

-no me regañes y abrázame bien. ¿No sabes que estoy pasando por una depresión por baseball?

-como usted mande, su majestad.

-¿yo tengo el mando?.... entonces… dime cosas bonitas.

-¿así que su majestad tiene ganas de ser mimado?

-mimado no es una palabra bonita.

-uh, bien, eres un enclenque, tonto, confiado, crédulo, terco como una mula…

-oye…

-te amo… idiota.

-je, mientras más fuerte sea el insulto más fuerte es el sentimiento.

-¿debo interpretar tu inoportuno comentario como una declaración de matrimonio?

-te amo… Lord mocoso.

* * *

**(1) Hana Yori Dango, un manga recomendado por Megu-chan. El manga se publico desde 1992 hasta 2002. Tuvo una serie de anime emitida el 2004. La primera serie en liveaction de este manga se hizo en Taiwan en el 2001.**

**(2) Dorama es el nombre que se le da en Japón a las series de TV con actores reales, básicamente las telenovelas o culebrones. Como sospechan es una japonizacion de la palabra "drama" y a diferencia de nuestras telenovelas, las de ellos pueden tener todo tipo de corte: romance, policial, terror, etc.**

**(3) ¿Por qué Sora ve un liveaction taiwanes antiguo? Misterio sin resolver.**

**(4) Golden Time es en Japón el equivalente al prime time occidental, y en Japón se da entre las 7pm y 10pm, horas en donde se ponen las series más sintonizadas.**

**(5) El proyecto de complementación humana era la piedra angular de Nerv y Gendo Ikari en Evangelion... en lo personal, una alienada forma de comunismo individualista.**

**(6) Eso me dio risa, me puse a buscar un día en foros en inglés y español y resulta que el pobre Shinji es re-odiado. Lo cual me parece curioso, creo que hay muchos Mary Sue y Gary Stu que merecen más odio que ese acomplejado chico japonés.**

**(7) Gaijin kakkoi: jijii, basicamente... gringo lindo... extranjero cute... Ya saben, un término japonés con el que mencionar hasta el cansancio a un occidental que "hace cosas occidentales".**

**(8) Konan Edowaga es el protagonista del anime y manga de detectives...Detective Conan.**

**(9) Ranpo Edowaga es un famoso escritor de novelas policiales en Japón, en Japón hay un premio literario que lleva su nombre y en el anime/manga Detective Conan, Shinichi Kudo crea su alias tomando el nombre de este famoso escritor.**


	22. Midori y sus hermanas

El día de hoy, Shouri estaba a punto de ser el Shibuya en tener el primer ataque de stress del nuevo año. Por ejemplo, Yuuri regresó de hacer unas compras de emergencia y como siempre se sacó los zapatos en la entrada. Shouri encontró que estos estaban chuecos, como el del resto de la familia, y los alineó milimétricamente (créanlo, porque trajo una regla para ello).

Luego, Miko le pidió a Conrad que le pasara las copas, Shouri notó que al sacar otros utensilios de la repisa de la sala, el soldado había movido el florero y lo puso en el lugar equivocado cuando terminó en ese sitio. Rápido, Shouri corrió y arregló el florero (milímetros más o milímetros menos parecían ser un problema kilométrico para el hermano mayor).

El error de Shouma fue combinar mal la corbata, así que cuando se apareció en el recibidor con una sonrisa, Shouri se la quitó junto con la corbata y le anotó la combinación correcta haciéndolo subir de inmediato.

Cuando Wolfram terminó de arreglar las revistas en la sala, Shouri encontró que el chico había movido la alfombra, ordenado mal las revistas y colocado caóticamente los almohadones del sofá. Así que alisó cada arruga imperceptible de la alfombra, ordenó por temas femeninos las revistas y colocó paralelamente los almohadones.

-oye, ¡quieres ayuda o no!

Miko y Yuuri se limitaron a quedarse en la cocina terminando los arreglos para el almuerzo al escuchar la amenaza del rubio.

-Yuu chan, ¿compraste suficiente hielo?

-sí, mamá. Alcanzará para todos y sobrará.

-ya sabes que es mejor a que sobre a que falte, Yuu chan. Debes recordarlo cuando hagan fiestas en Shin Makoku.

-¡deja de arreglar todo lo que yo hago como si estuviera mal!

-¡no es que esté mal, Wolfram! ¡solo que debe estar perfecto! ¿qué no entiendes lo que va a pasar acá?

-lo que entiendo es que vas a terminar igual que en el parque si no controlas tus nervios.

-¡es cierto! ¿tengo alguna mancha en la ropa? ¿algo abierto o mal cerrado? ¡Wolfram, responde! ¡no te me quedes mirando! ¡espera! ¡¿tengo algo en la cara?!

Escucharon el sonido como de dos mil caballos en el correr de un joven de veintitantos yendo escaleras arriba como si el mundo no le fuera a esperar.

-lo único que tienes raro eres tú mismo.- murmuró el demonio en voz alta.

-Wolf chan, no pongas nervioso a Shou chan, es la primera vez que vienen Midori y su familia.- canturreó Miko, una voz inocente que nadie quería escuchar furiosa.

-¡sí, mamá! ¡lo siento!

Yuuri suspiró. Wolfram podía sonar como una dulce ovejita cuando quería. De hecho, era siempre un ángel cuando Miko estaba mirando o cuando hablaba con él. Terminó de poner los bocadillos en las bandejas y fue a la sala a encontrarse con su prometido.

La encontró como… como si una alegre brisa de primavera hubiera pasado por ahí. Lo cual contrastaba con el resto de simetría por donde había pasado Shouri.

-¿no se ve mejor así?- sonrió Wolfram, tomando una de las bandejas que traía Yuuri.

El chico soltó una corta pero divertida carcajada- lo siento Wolf, que Shouri te esté presionando a ti también por todo esto pero…- se sonrojó un poco, al menos ya no se ponía como tomate cuando hablaba sobre ello, señal que lo asimilaba más y más- eres de la familia así que no podías escapar.

-¡claro que no quería escapar!-sentenció categórico el demonio. Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza, estaba emocionado por todo eso y también porque ninguno en la familia había sugerido que él podía irse o no debía estar durante el almuerzo con la novia de Shouri. Habían asumido de forma inherente que ya estaba en el club. Y por ello, también habían incluido a Conrad.

-pero… es un poco descortés ¿no?- los dos estaba arrodillados sobre la alfombra colocando la comida de forma correcta en la mesita de centro para que además entraran las otras viandas faltantes. Yuuri llevó sus manos hacia el pecho y empezó a juguetear con sus dos dedos índices, que se tocaban mecánicamente.

-¿descortés qué, enclenque?- preguntó Wolfram, preocupado más en robarse uno de los bocadillos.

-tú sabes…- los dedos empezaron a errar sus destinos- Shouri hace toda esta cosa por Midori pero mi familia nunca te ha hecho algo así…

-ah…- el rubio mismo se sonrojó fuerte- bueno…- bajó la vista apenado aunque halagado- ya sabes que toda esta parafernalia formal… no es divertida cuando la haces todos los días en casa… me gusta más como me tratan todos los días… ya sabes… tu mamá es tan buena… y tu papá siempre viene a contarme cosas de cómo es la Tierra… -ahora fue el turno de Wolfram de obsesionarse con sus dedos índices- no tienes que pensar en esas cosas Yuuri…

-ah… sí… bueno, digo… ya habrá tiempo en las fiestas para que conozcas el ambiente festivo de los Shibuya… creo que te gustará el resto de la familia…

-¿el resto de la familia?- balbuceó Wolfram asombrado.

Fue cuando Yuuri salió de su estertor y del rojo pasó al pálido. ¿Cómo pasó de querer halagar a Wolfram a presentarle a toda la familia? Parecía una adolescente enamorada con ganas de que su novio conociera finalmente a sus padres.

-bueno… pero cuando se dé la ocasión…- rió nervioso.

-tranquilo, Yuuri- sonrió con cierta acidez Wolfram, por un momento el pelinegro creyó que lo había ofendido. No es que no quisiera presentarlo sino que aún le daba pena- creo que no pensabas del todo cuando dijiste eso.- el rostro del demonio se tornó serio- pero, si me llevas a una de esas reuniones aburridas familiares Yuuri, te tocará ir a uno de los fines de semana de conciertos de mi tío.

¡Ahora la captaba! Y de nuevo, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Una cosa era la familia cercana pero de hecho él mismo había inventado mil y una excusas para evadir cenas aburridas con tíos que no conocía o tías pellizcadoras de mejillas. Ciertamente, no siempre las reuniones familiares eran sinónimo de divertidas.

-vale Wolf, creo que no lo pensé bien, nunca te sometería a una de las reuniones de mi tía Reiko… donde pone fotos de sus últimos sesenta viajes…

-y yo nunca te llevaré cuando mi tío se pone a mostrar mis dibujos desde que tenía dos años.

Sonrieron como señal de haber conciliado. Pero un nuevo caos se presentó al siguiente segundo.

-¡pero qué hacen ahí! ¡faltan dos minutos para el medio día! ¡hay que traer todo!

Tan rápido como les llenó de órdenes, Shouri corrió hacia la cocina. Solo recién notaron que Shouma y Conrad habían bajado con él.

-¡mamá, cómo puedes estar tan tranquila!-entró de nuevo Shouri. Miko caminaba con su semblante de siempre, con un par de bandejas en cada mano que Shouma y Yuuri tomaron de inmediato.

-hijo, si yo me pongo loca como tú, la familia de Midori se llevará una terrible impresión.

-¡pero mamá!

-SHO..

Yuuri y Shouma se congelaron. Wolfram y Conrad sintieron como esas pocas veces en que su madre se enfadaba.

-muy bien- añadió Miko sin que su semblante cambiara- no quiero una crisis aquí, ¿entiendes? Compórtense como caballeros. TODOS.

Shouri se quedó estático incluso cuando su madre volvió a la cocina.

-vamos, Hermano Mayor- trató de consolarlo Yuuri- mamá tiene razón, es solo Midori y su familia ¿no?

El timbre sonó y Conrad se ofreció a abrir la puerta.

-tranquilo, no muerden- le bromeó Shouma a su hijo una última vez antes que la puerta se abriera por completo.

-Hola, ¿es la residencia Shibuya? Mucho gusto, Terada Kawabe- escucharon una voz masculina venida de quién sabe dónde. Delante de la puerta había siete mujeres con ojos color miel que lanzaron sus miradas como un solo tsunami arrasador.

* * *

La presentación frente a la puerta fue como si hubiera pasado en otra línea espacio temporal. Lo único que recordaban Wolfram y Conrad era una turba de mujeres saludándolos y hablando a mil por hora. Yuuri aún se reponía de todo ello. Sentados en dos sillas de comedor, Shouma y el encontrado Kawabe hablaban en un tono bajo e íntimo. Como dos viejos compañeros de guerra que se reencuentran tras largo tiempo. Claro que nunca se habían visto en la vida.

Shouri, muy cortésmente estaba sentado en el borde del sillón junto a Midori. Había un sillón libre, sentado sobre uno de los brazos de este estaba Conrad, compartiendo una silla (porque no habían muchas) Yuuri y Wolfram del otro lado. La madre de las Terada había sido invitada por Miko a la cocina, petición que la mujer había tomado como un elogio y aceptado.

Las hermanas ocupaban el sofá. Kazuya, conocida de todos. Ayame, una chica guapa de largo, sedoso y trenzado cabello castaño, con gafas. Tenía un gesto amable y elegante. Kagura en cambio, tenía un cabello de comercial (a Yuuri le parecía que podía competir con el de Saralegui) del color de la miel más brillante, llevaba un vestido floreado y botas además de maquillaje, se notaba que era modelo. Ritsuko era de otro haber, vestía como una clásica gotic de roppongi, maquillaje oscuro y corte de cabello extravagante con varios aros en la nariz y uno en la boca. Sobre sus piernas, estaba la pequeña Katsumi, una mocosa con dos largas coletas y mirada curiosa, no le había despegado la mirada a Wolfram desde que llegó y le lanzaba la vista a Ayame de cuando en cuando, esta ocultaba una sonrisa con su mano y asentía entonces.

Wolfram le dio un codazo a Yuuri y este lo miró sin entender. Echó un vistazo a la sala y pronto notó que eso no parecía una reunión de dos familias sino una clase de escuela secundaria donde los chicos hablaban con chicos y las chicas con chicas.

-¿qué hacemos?- preguntó sin saber qué hacer realmente.

-deberíamos tratar de hacer plática…- susurró Wolfram- Shouri solo habla con Midori o corre a la cocina cuando Miko o la madre de ellas lo llaman.

-y mi papá y el señor Kawabe parecen en su propio mundo- puntualizó Yuuri, observando a los dos hombres, diminutos sobre sus sillas riendo ajenos de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.-pero… ¿de qué hablamos?

-no sé… ¿Cuáles son los tópicos usuales? ¿Bleach… Naruto… One Piece?

-por dios… ¿cuándo mi prometido se convirtió en otaku?- Yuuri se golpeó la cara sin prestar atención al público.

-¡qué quisiste decir con eso!- ladró el demonio.

-¡Tsundere!- exclamó inmediatamente Kastumi como si le hubiera atinado a la respuesta final de ¿Quién quiere ser millonario?

-¿eh? – Wolfram estaba dispuesto a lanzar su mejor mirada furibunda a la osada de turno cuando el brazo amable de cierto familiar lo detuvo.

-tranquilo- le palmeó Conrad como calmara a un cachorrito irritable- es una niña…

Wolfram miró de costado a la niña, los ojos café estaban abiertos con cierto temor y ansiedad.

-Kastumi, no está bien llamar así a una persona- habló la chica que competiría con Saralegui en un comercial de shampoo.

-es cierto- continuó la chica gótica- sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿no?

-ah… perdón…- hizo una pequeña reverencia la pequeña.

Wolfram se dejó conmover, queriendo ver en esa gama de castaños una reminiscencia de su hija- ah… no te preocupes, es solo que… ese término me molesta un poco…

-eres tan ¡cute!- gritó Ayame y todos la miraron como si ya estuviera suficientemente grande para eso.

-lo siento…- hizo otra reverencia la muchacha de gafas, pero por el brillo que cubría sus ojos, los ciudadanos de Shin Makoku sintieron que se disculpaba con tanta sinceridad como su Gran Sabio.

-genial…- susurró bajito Yuuri- mi prometido es un otaku y las hermanas de mi futura cuñada son una niña honesta y una megane con un raro síndrome de tourette (1).

Quedaron en un silencio incómodo. Lo que pudo servir para iniciar una plática se quedó en cero cuando Wolfram mostró gran interés mirando hacia la pata de la mesa de centro y Yuuri sintió que tenía taquicardia-me contaron que estuviste en el hospital, Katsumi kun- habló Conrad.

-¡ah, Conrad, mi buen padrino salvándome!- vitoreó Yuuri en silencio.

-ah… sí…- repuso tímidamente la niña.

-vamos, que no te de pena, te están haciendo una pregunta, cuéntales un poco más- le animó Kagura.

-ah, bueno, ¿qué puedo decir?- se sonrojó la pequeña notando que Wolfram la miraba con curiosidad.

-diles qué tenías- dijo en un tono delicado Ritsuko.

-ah, sí- asintió la pequeña- me estalló el apéndice.

-¡¿qué?!- exclamó Yuuri.

-y no nos dimos cuenta hasta que vomitó sangre- añadió Ritsuko.

-al comienzo me enojé porque pensé que se había puesta mi delineador- Kagura se golpeó la cabeza en un gesto moe poco a acorde a lo que contaba.

-ah, pero, Ayame se puso como loca- rió Ritsuko.

La chica de gafas frunció el entrecejo- ¡era posible que se contagiara de algún virus extraterrestre que la convirtiera en un muerto viviente!

-¿cómo pasa en el spin off de ALien vs Yakuza (2)?

Ayame y Katsumi se quedaron mudas mirando a Wolfram. Como si lo que dijera no concordara con quién lo dijo.

-¿dije algo malo?- habló el rubio unos segundos después. Incómodo y temeroso de las miradas penetrantes de esas dos muchachas.

-¡no! ¡nada malo!- rió Katsumi nerviosa.

-¿te encuentras bien, Katsumi? Estás muy roja…- añadió Conrad.

Ayame dejó escapar un ¡Kya! Que a Yuuri le sonó familiar del hospital. Enseguida, Ritsuko, Kagura y la misma pequeña se giraron a mirar a Midori y Kazuya. Empezaron una serie de susurros que ni Wolfram, Yuuri o Conrad pudieron entender.

-¡tenías razón!

-¡son como salidos de un shoujo!

-¡Wolfram se parece tanto a Tamaki!(3)

-no, no Katsumi, sería más bien a ¡Quatre! (4)

-nada, Katsumi, Ayame, me sorprende la poca originalidad que tienen, yo siendo una modelo alejada del mundo random y canon, puedo decir que es idéntico a John Brown. (5)

-yo diría… que tiene algo de Genzo Sanzo… (6)

-¡Ritsuko!- rió Ayame- ¿de cuándo acá viendo algo así?

-Y Conrad es bastante atractivo…

-¿uh? ¿hermana Kagura, que acaso no lloraste y dijiste que "12 days" era tu emblema? (7)

-Katsumi…- le reprendió Ritsuko.

-nada, no te preocupes- suspiró Kagura- con todas esas cosas que tiene Ayame en la computadora… que leyera ese libro es un milagro.

-¿entonces te gusta Conrad?- insistió Ayame.

-no creo…-sonrió confiada Ritsuko.

-no me gusta románticamente, tontas, tengo buen ojo para el modelaje, y creo que él sería un buen espécimen.

-¿pero y Wolfram?- preguntó Katsumi incrédula.

-para el mundo del modelaje la belleza no lo es todo, de hecho hay veces que se prefieren a modelos con rasgos agresivos a bellezas etéreas, y la personalidad dice mucho.

Las hermanas empezaron a aplaudir a su hermana de modelo de comercial. Al menos eso fue lo único que comprendieron los muchachos.

-¿se acuerdan si quiera que estamos aquí?- susurró Yuuri.

Wolfram se encogió de hombros- todas las mujeres, son iguales, tarde o temprano, por un año o unos segundos, hablan el mismo idioma. Uno desconocido para nosotros.

-¡déjenlas, cuando se les pase volverán a ustedes!- exclamó Kawabe- es más, aprovechen que en cuanto vuelvan en sí no los soltarán hasta que acabe la velada.

* * *

Yuuri y Wolfram habían terminado separados pero no habían tenido tiempo de pensar en el bienestar del otro. Las mujeres Terada podrían haber sido excelentes discípulas de Anissina y Cherie.

Ahora, Yuuri estaba absorbido en pláticas sobre baseball con Kazuya, Kawabe y su padre. Le sorprendía lo bien entendida que era Kazuya en el tema y lo fanático que era su padre de los deportes femeninos.

-¡es increíble, Señor Kawabe no tenía idea que hubieran tantos deportes y equipos formados por mujeres!- exclamó Yuuri sorprendido al terminar de escuchar hablar sobre ligas de softball, football, baseball, rugby…

-bueno, a papá primero le gustan las mujeres y luego los deportes y finalmente las mujeres en los deportes.- rió Kazuya, haciendo sonrojar a su padre.

-hija, por favor, no me hagas quedar mal con los padres de Shouri…

-¡Pero si eres un pervertido, pa!- siguió de buen talante Kazuya, por la actitud de Kawabe, Yuuri adivinó que no era una mentira pero tampoco era peligroso.

-de lo que te olvidas, Kazuya- intervino el pobre hombre, casi tan alto como Shouma pero unos diez años mayor, cabello negro con sienes grises y un traje que combinaba bien, seguro elegido por su esposa o sus hijas, o todas ellas- es que yo tengo dos pasiones muy diferentes. UNA, son ustedes, que son adorables con cualquier traje de cosplay.

-ese hobby parece que lo comparte con mi esposa…- sonrió Shouma.

-oh, sí, Midori trajo un día un álbum con sus hijos con trajes que ya hubiera querido yo para mis niñas…

-¿y su otro hobby?- intervino Yuuri, queriendo evitar toda conversación relacionada a él con trajes de mujer.

-¡mujeres en deportes por supuesto!-exclamó con tanta convicción que el pelinegro retrocedió asustado. Y él pensaba que su familia ya era algo rara…

* * *

Tres de las Terada habían secuestrado a Wolfram en cuanto Kawabe empezó una discusión sobre Baseball. Ahora estaban sentados en las escaleras del recibidor.

-ah… es tan Tamaki-sama -suspiró Ayame.

-Wolfram, ¿puedo tomarte unas fotos?- finalmente, la niña se animó a hablar. El demonio había notado a la pequeña con su celular abierto un buen rato y titubear cada vez que se dirigía a él.

-bueno… la verdad…

Tal parecía que dudar no estaba contemplado en el mundo de las Terada, porque fue atacado por una retahíla de "clics" como si Katsumi disparara a quemarropa.

-disculpa, Wolfram, me dijeron que estuviste también en el hospital… ¿estás mejor desde que saliste?- para su sorpresa, la personalidad de Ritsuko era la de una verdadera dama, al menos no se sentía "un pedazo de carne" cuando hablaban.

-bueno, tuve una mala caída y golpeé mi mano, mi muñeca quedó con heridas internas, no llegaron a ser fracturas de hueso pero mis nervios y tendones se afectaron bastante…

-¡ah! ¡a Ayame le pasó!-exclamó Katsumi. Ritsuko la miró en tono severo y la niña se disculpó de antemano- perdona… Ayame…

-¿uh? Te pasó algo así… -repuso Wolfram curioso.

-me rompí una ligadura de la mano derecha hace cinco años, tuve que hacer rehabilitación y todo eso- suspiró la joven- realmente pensé que me iba a morir…

- a mí esto no me dejó dormir bien por un buen tiempo…- sonrió sintiendo que alguien le entendía por primera vez.

-Ayame es dibujante- explicó Ritsuko con calma- por eso su vida depende de sus manos.

-hermana Ayame estuvo mucho tiempo nerviosa en esa época- Katsumi le sonrió tiernamente a la chica de gafas y esta cerró los ojos tranquila.

-pero bueno, me esforcé mucho en la rehabilitación y ahora estoy curada- añadió con soltura- Wolfram, ¿estás llevando algún tipo de rehabilitación?

-sí, para recuperar del todo mis habilidades motoras finas.

-¿hacías algún tipo de trabajo de precisión antes del accidente?

-pintaba, dibujaba, esculpía… también practicaba esgrima, montaba a caballo, hacía tiro al blanco…

-ah… son los deportes de un príncipe- suspiró ensoñada Katsumi.

-uh… sí, un verdadero príncipe como los cuadros de la nobleza francesa…- agregó Ayame encuadrando a Wolfram entre sus dedos.

Wolfram analizó a la chica al oír esas palabras, era un estereotipo andante y solo quedaba preguntar y confirmar- ¿qué dibujas?

Katsumi se sonrojó y se ocultó tras Ritsuko, esta le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Ayame. Las gafas de estas resplandecieron.

-bueno, muchas cosas. Mi trabajo oficial es como ilustradora de libros, nada "japonés" si me entiendes pero también hago trabajillos para novelas ligeras y doujinshis…

-¿haces yaoi?...- dijo casi como descubriendo una verdad evidente.

Ayame asintió, Katsumi chilló y Ritsuko dejó escapar un "hmm" divertido.

-¡por eso ustedes dos me estaban mirando así!- les acusó el demonio.

-es que no creíamos lo que Midori y Kazuya decían, que eras un bishounen…- trató de calmar Ayame al demonio.

-¿y las fotos? ¿no pensarás hacer algo raro? ¡Te advierto que soy cada vez mejor en internet y ya sé qué es el devianart!

-oh, claro que no, esto es para mí archivo personal…

-¿personal?

-no te preocupes, Wolfram-intervino Ritsuko a favor de sus hermanas- te prometo que Ayame no hará nada raro sobre ti o sobre tu no…

-¿ah? ¿ibas a decir novio?

-¿acaso no lo son? Sabía que Midori exageraba… -Ayame sonó desalentada.

Wolfram se puso nervioso al sentir a las tres mujeres mirándolo. Ritsuko lo miró de soslayo y pareció muy satisfecha.

-si sonríes una sola vez te dejarán en paz- le susurró Ritsuko.

Wolfram estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar todo tipo de peligros. Desde secuestros, criaturas del mal esencial y reyes villanos. Pero algo a lo que le temía, y mucho, era a las mujeres obsesivas. No importaba si una de ellas todavía no llegaba a la pubertad.

-…solo una…- dijo temeroso.

* * *

-has viajado mucho, según veo- repuso Conrad luego que Kagura comentara su último viaje a China.

-el trabajo de modelo es así- respondió la joven con gentileza.

-ella viaja muchísimo, Conrad, y ahora que la descubrió una super agencia, los viajes se harán más constantes- Midori habló con devoción de su hermana. Esta le devolvió una sonrisa de tres mil yenes la media hora.

-ya te he dicho que te puedo conseguir contratos, Midori-refunfuñó tiernamente la joven- deberías hacerme caso, conocerías el mundo, a mucha gente…

-no, gracias Kagura- Midori le cerró la quijada a Shouri, que la había abierto horrorizado a una realidad con su novia conociendo gente mejor que él (el complejo de inferioridad era algo propio de los Shibuya al parecer).

-quería que me acompañaras a Nueva York a mediados de año…-masculló Kagura devolviéndole la atención a Conrad- ¿conoces la ciudad?

-viví por un tiempo en Estados Unidos, ahí conocí a… Yuuri cuando nació… yo era pequeño claro…- añadió a tiempo de que Shouri le diera una ataque si dejaba descubierto su tiempo mazoku.

-podría conseguirte algo de trabajo a ti entonces- le guiñó Kagura aunque algo en su radar le dijo que la chica no le coqueteaba.

-eso es muy amable- repuso el soldado con su clásico dejo de "por favor olvídalo", pero luego recordó a su madre y a Yozak en un vestido de novia- quizá te tome la palabra.

-estoy segura de que lloverían contratos por ti, tengo buen ojo. Creo que podrías causar tanto efecto como ese misterioso modelo "Gunter"(8) de hace unos años…

-ah, sí lo recuerdo- exclamó Midori- Ayame estaba loca, compró todas las revistas donde salía, es que era tan guapo que no parecía real.

-"Gunter"-Shouri y Conrad se lanzaron miradas cómplices. A cierto consejero en Shin Makoku le gustaría saber que tenía fanáticas que no lo olvidaban en la Tierra.

* * *

-Yayoi san, tiene usted una hijas tan hermosas.

-y usted un par de hijos tan buen mozos, Miko san.

-puedo imaginar todas las fotografías que les pudo tomar con lindos vestidos a ellas.

-no lo dude, mi esposo siempre fue fanático de eso, si no fuera por mí, nuestra casa sería un closet gigante de toda la ropa que les compra…

-¡es que es tan lindo vestir a una niña!

-¡oh, Miko san! ¡no tiene idea de lo que se pierde pensando en eso! ¡siempre quise tener aunque sea un hijo!

-¡y yo alguna hija!

Las dos mujeres terminaron de arreglar el gran asado que sería la comida principal de la casa. Miko había decidido que una comida japonesa sería aburrida y Yayoi había recibido entusiasmada la idea. Paradas una al lado de la otra, observando el resultado final, digno de adornar una carátula de cocina gourmet, ojos cerrados y sonrisas estampadas se miraron mutuamente.

-creo que este es un encuentro del dios de la providencia, Miko san.

-yo iba a decir eso, Yayoi san.

Cuando Wolfram y Yuuri entraron a la cocina y las encontraron riendo en mutua compresión, tuvieron miedo. Un miedo proyectado que tarde o temprano se explicaría, pero ahora solo era un miedo instintivo.

-...mejor nos vamos…- susurró Yuuri como si la risa de las dos mujeres pudiera arañar el tiempo y llevarlo a un pasado de vestiditos blancos de encaje y coletas.

-Yuu-chan, lleva las verduras por favor- interrumpió su madre la huída como si tuviera ojos en la espalda.

Del mismo modo, Yayoi habló- Wolfram san, por favor, ¿podría llevar las salseras?

Motivados por un temor soberano, la pareja real del reino de los demonios obedeció sin chistar.

* * *

Wolfram miraba indistintamente a las seis hermanas comiendo distraídamente en la mesa del almuerzo y sentía como si estuviera frente a libros abiertos de los cuales desconocía por completo el idioma.

¿Qué cosas pasarían por sus mentes? Era como si al mismo tiempo pensaran en nimiedades y en los asuntos más trascendentales del universo. Claro que no tenía derecho a juzgar lo que tenían en sus cabezas. Ahora mismo en lo único que podía pensar era en la mano de Yuuri sobre su pierna.

Sabía que había estado estresado desde que salió del equipo y buscaba una sola forma de desfogar esa energía, pero no pudieron hacer nada porque Shouri los tuvo a todos secuestrados para que la casa quedara perfecta. Y ese hazaña que se tomaba, de tocarlo en una situación tan pública le hacían latir el corazón a mil por hora. En esos momentos, se arrepentía de pensar que era solo un enclenque.

Yuuri tenía las piernas cruzadas y movía su pierna superior agitadamente. No se le habían quitado las ganas en todo ese tiempo. Aún cuando estuvieron ocupados, simplemente había dejado su calentura para cuando Shouri no los acosaba. Ahora mismo no podía pensar en vergüenza, moralismo o que estaba coqueteando agresivamente con Wolfram frente a su propia familia y a la de la novia de su hermano mayor. Cierto, Conrad también estaba presente.

-"¿Cuándo me he vuelto tan descarado?"- pensó sin siquiera mirar al rubio, sabía que si lo hacía esos dos ojos retadores lo avergonzarían-"bueno, quien dijo que el sexo no ayuda en una relación iba mal. Pero, supongo que ahora que pienso en lo que tengo con él como relación ha ayudado un poco… ¿qué fue primero el sexo o la relación? O, claro tampoco es una pregunta filosófica como lo del huevo y la gallina… Además, la verdad aún no puedo decir que sea "sexo"… digo, aún cuando mis dedos han llegado "a un lugar en donde ningún otro dedo a estado antes" (9) aún no es sexo… Sexo… Sexo… ¿qué lo único que puedo pensar ahora es en estar con él y en una buena…? ¡Uh! ¡mal, Yuuri!! ¡mal, mal! ¡mira dónde estás! ¡estás rodeado por ocho mujeres, dos hombres torpes y el hermano mayor de tu prometido… ese prometido que el otro día te mostró un gran pedazo de cielo en la habitación… Y… ¡Murata, Dorcass, Gunter moqueando sobre ti! Uh, buena estrategia mata-pasiones, lo apuntaré para no olvidarlo, quizá se lo diga a Wolfram… uh, ¿por qué puse mi mano ahí? Espero que nadie se dé cuenta que puse mi mano AHÍ, ni pienso mirarlo porque me matará. Eso, Yuuri, piensa en Wolfram furioso… y en lo bueno que es un revolcón cuando estamos molestos… ¡no, no! piensa en… en duchas calientes… como su pierna, está ardiente…!no! ¡agua, agua fría! Estaba pensando en comprar un lubricante a base de agua… quizá algunos preservativos también, como vamos ahora en cualquier momento podemos terminar haciéndolo…!espera, no pienses en eso!"- sin querer, apretó la mano malcriada con fuerza, Wolfram ahogó un quejido y Yuuri se congeló o al menos decidió que podía ser el equivalente a sentir frío en el infierno; no habían hecho nada desde el día anterior. Y habían quedado vestidos y alborotados, al menos tenía que hacer algo o las cosas se pondrían tensas y sería incapaz de levantarse de la mesa o terminaría levantando la mesa…

-iré por algo de agua…- dijo finalmente corriendo hacia la cocina.

Wolfram se paró rápidamente como quien no quería la cosa- te ayudaré, enclenque.

-¡no soy enclenque!- se quejó el pelinegro con la muletilla de siempre.

El resto siguió tranquilo en las pláticas familiares, asumiendo que esos dos discutían así todo el tiempo.

Lo cual era verdad. Lo que no hacían todo el tiempo había empezado en cuanto llegaron a la cocina y la puerta se cerró.

Wolfram sintió la mano de Yuuri jalonear la suya, en un gesto simple se giró a ver qué quería y recibió un beso en respuesta.

-oye…- habló entrecortado el demonio- Yuuri…- tranquilo…

-… nadie se está atragantando el agua puede esperar…- susurró el chico perdido en llenar de besos el rostro del rubio.

-… sabes… que… esto… no me… molesta…- siguió Wolfram, tratando, aunque no mucho, de alejarse de Yuuri-… adoro… estas… muestras… de… cariño…

-Shouri idiota…- Yuuri lo acorraló contra uno de los muebles de cocina y posó sus manos alrededor de su cintura.- esto es por su culpa… pero unos… cuantos… besos… no son problema…

El otro cedió finalmente, unos cuantos besos, después de todo, no tenían nada de malo. El pelinegro, además, aprendía rápido y vaya que lo disfrutaba. Medían lo mismo y sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. Adoraba la forma en que el chico atrapaba sus labios y los succionaba, y como sus manos iban moviéndose por todo su cuerpo, casi queriendo desvestirlo. En otra ocasión, Yuuri ni él mismo habrían sido tan atrevidos pero, quizá algo problemático de ser dos chicos, era que podían excitarse rápido… como ahora que…

-bien, creo que tenemos un problema- Wolfram colocó sus manos contra los hombros de Yuuri y lo apartó levemente bajando la vista, lo cual imitó el pelinegro.

-genial…- se quejó Yuuri sonrojándose un tono más de lo que ya estaba.

-si no hacemos algo ahora voy a terminar igual que tú…- se quejó Wolfram.

-bueno, vámonos arriba…

-¡Yuuri!- le reprendió el chico.

-¿qué?

-¿desde cuándo eres tan descarado?

-lo aprendo de ti, "honey-chan"

..- sentenció el rubio.

-pero… "ho…

-y nada de "honey-chan", solo dices eso cuando estás cachondo.

-pensaba usarlo más a menudo, de hecho.

Wolfram frunció el seño.

-porque me gusta como suena, no porque esté empalmado más a menudo…aunque de hecho sí…

-ah, Yuuri- movió la cabeza Wolfram- si hubiera descubierto antes que eras tan pervertido…

-¿necesitan ayu…?- Conrad entró y cerró la puerta tras él de inmediato en cuanto vio a los dos chicos pegados uno contra el otro. Por el sonrojo de Yuuri y el nerviosismo de Wolfram, supo que no había nada inocente aunque decidió no averiguar nada más.-yo llevaré el agua, Miko quería los álbumes de fotos para mostrárselas a Yayoi-san…

-¡voy!- Wolfram apenas sintió a su prometido salir disparado del lugar escaleras arriba.

-seguro necesita ayuda…- repuso Conrad, tratando de sonar cool aunque más bien sonó ligeramente nervioso, si se podía llamar así a una vena saltante en su cabeza y una mano a punto de quebrar un vaso que sostenía.

-¡le ayudaré a buscar las fotos!- se sintió obligado a decir el rubio apenado.

* * *

-en las cosas que me metes- Wolfram había terminado despeinado y sonrojado. Por fortuna, el hecho de que abajo hubiera tanta gente y que su hermano supiera a lo que subieron, le quitaron las ganas de pedir su parte.

Yuuri soltó una risilla boba, aún respiraba con dificultad, y tenía las manos hundidas en los cabellos del arrodillado príncipe. –gracias… Wolf…

-te voy a cobrar esta, Yuuri- se levantó el chico quedando a su altura de nuevo- así que prepárate para devolverme el favor donde sea.

Aún atontado por las oleadas de placer que lo dominaban, se limitó a asentir mientras acercaba al chico a su pecho.

-haré lo que me pidas- susurró en un arranque de extremo placer.

-hmmph- asintió el rubio. Sabía que con el tiempo, Yuuri haría realmente lo que le pidiera. Que él estuviera más dispuesto a hacer de todo no le molestaba, y ayudaría a Yuuri a ir superando sus complejos poco a poco.

-eh…- sintió el tono ahogado y avergonzado del pelinegro acumularse en su garganta. Ahora venía la segunda parte. Cuando Yuuri estaba cachondo, era como si pensara con las piernas, bueno igual que él la verdad. Pero luego venían los ataques de moralidad de su otro cerebro. Ese que usaba de vez en cuando, según Wolfram.

-¿estás bien? Anda un rato al baño y lávate el rostro, arréglate la ropa, yo bajo los álbumes…

-pero… digo… Conrad… sabía algo… y acabas de hacerme sexo oral mientras abajo hay ocho mujeres, dos padres y un padrino/hermano mayor que se estarán preguntando por qué nos demoramos con el agua o con las fotos… no es como en las películas porno de Hibiki ¿por qué no aprovechamos una salida a la playa de mis papás? ¿y qué hubiéramos hecho con Conrad si pasaba eso? ¿has jugado Happy Afternoon? -empezó a balbucear consternado.

-¡lo hubieras pensado antes de ponerte así!- se burló el demonio tomando los álbumes de encima de la cama del dormitorio. –ah, Yuuri, de verdad ¡qué chico tan sucio tengo como prometido!- sonrió con malicia- ¡obligarme a hacer estas cosas!- añadió con cierta sorna notando al muchacho más y más rojo- ¡nos vemos abajo!- terminó saliendo del lugar.

-¡espera, Wolf!- le siguió Yuuri al corredor- ¡va a parecer raro si bajas tú primero!- quiso convencerlo. Como si todos allá abajo supieran que habían estado haciendo cosas así arriba lo hacía sentir culpable de un crimen. Al menos estaba seguro que Conrad tenía cierta idea y eso lo avergonzaba mucho. Que su padrino tuviera que enterarse de eso, pensaba que sería similar a cuando Greta…- ¡no!- chilló quitándose esa idea de la mente.

-Yuuri- se detuvo Wolfram afilando su mirada pero con una gran sonrisa en su boca- creo que más raro sería que bajáramos juntos y tú aún con el rostro acalorado y los pantalones abiertos. –acto seguido siguió su camino hasta las escaleras.

* * *

-muy bien, esta es una mesa redonda muy importante, Kagura, Ritsuko y Katsumi- Ayame había llamado a sus hermanas a un rincón, sus gafas resplandecían.

-Ayame, ellos dos están cumpliendo tu tercer mandamiento del yaoi…- exclamó emocionada la menor.

-¿por qué no me lo preguntan a mí?- se quejó Kagura- se supone que soy la gay de la familia…

-shhh, ¡Kagura!-le retó Ayame- lo importante ahora es comprobar si ellos dos "son".

-pero, insisto, yo…-siguió la modelo.

-¡cómo lo hacemos… cómo lo hacemos!- insistió Katsumi.

Ritsuko le dio unas palmaditas amables a Kagura- no te sientas mal…

-no me siento mal- repuso la chica muy molesta- es "natural" que una nerd y una niña de diez años sepan más que yo, sobre relaciones homo…

-déjalas distraerse- suspiró Ritsuko- será por el bien de todas que esas dos tengan algo que hacer.

-se fueron dando una excusa tonta para estar a solas- siguió Ayame- y ya ha pasado más de media hora… eso es una señal clara.

-señal clara que son chicos aburridos de una reunión familiar- le completó Kagura con voz burlona.- seguro están arriba jugando algo.

-no necesariamente- los anteojos de Ayame resplandecieron con un brillo temerario.

- Ayame… ¿qué pretendes?- se resignó Ritsuko.

-Katsumi-Kun…

-¿sí, hermana Ayame?

-¿no quieres ir a investigar esta casa?

-¡sería divertido!

-¿vamos también?- preguntó Kagura a su otra hermana.

Ritsuko se frotó las sienes- supongo que es mejor ser el control parental para esas dos…- apuraron el paso para alcanzar a sus dos hermanas que ya estaban a mitad de las escaleras. Subieron descuidadamente, sin pensarlo mucho pero cuando llegaron al pasillo.

Para Katsumi la visión era clara. El chico rubio bonito, estaba parado en medio del lugar con un rostro algo raro, quizá porque no las esperaba arriba. Detrás de él, apenas pudo ver a Yuuri, lucía bastante desaliñado para su gusto. Quiso ver un poco más pero Kagura la sujetó con fuerza, Ritsuko le ordenó que no se moviera y Ayame empezó a reír como loca.

* * *

Wolfram se quedó paralizado. Las cuatro muchachas lo miraban y no había que leer entre líneas. Las tres mayores… sabían claramente lo que pasaba… ¿oh no? Se volteó a mirar a Yuuri, paralizado también frente a la puerta del baño. Volvió a mirar a las cuatro muchachas y decidió que en esos casos, el fuego, las espadas y los consejos marciales no eran tan útiles como…

-eh…

-¿está cantando el OP de un anime?

-!y está bailando la coreografía de Lucky Star! (10)

-Yuuri también parece haber estado practicando- señaló Katsumi al acalorado chico que, en lugar de aprovechar la distracción se quedó sin entender dónde había aprendido su prometido a moverse así.

-¡Katsumi, mira, mira no es el giro que querías el que hace Wolfram!- para evitar que la menor se llevara algún trauma indebido, Kagura llamó su atención de nuevo al rubio.

-¡ah! ¡sí! ¡Wolfram-san, realmente eres muy buen en eso!

Una vez que Katsumi perdió todo interés en Yuuri, Ritsuko le hizo una seña al muchacho para que se metiera de una buena vez al baño. Yuuri sin embargo se sentía pegado al suelo, y básicamente se debía a cierta mirada cazadora despedida de Ayame. Kagura le tapó los ojos a su hermana y finalmente Yuuri pudo terminar de escabullirse.

-¡Wolfram-san, te sabes la de Haruhi Suzumiya!- chilló Katsumi corriendo a su lado.

Wolfram miró a las hermanas y estas, cruzadas de brazos, le dijeron que siguiera con el juego.

* * *

-¡fue una hermosa velada, Jennifer!

-¡sin duda, disfruté tanto de tu visita, Yayoi!

Las dos familias finalmente estaban despidiéndose. El asunto en el segundo piso había permanecido en el segundo piso. Yuuri lo sabía porque Shouri no había entrado en una crisis de nervios. Es más, todo había resultado perfecto.

-…Wolf…- llamó Yuuri, el rubio estaba agotado descansando en el comienzo de las escaleras. -…en serio… lo siento…

-¡si me dices que no lo tenía que hacer, tú pervertido exhibicionista!- le sonrió Wolfram con maldad.

Yuuri dio un paso hacia atrás, temeroso de terminar carbonizado.

-¡no solo me hicieron bailar la de Lucky Star… ¡tuve que hacer la parte de Mikuru de Harehare yukkai! Si tan solo me hubieran dejado ser Kyon (11).

-perdona que no te ayudara… pero…- quiso ser amable- realmente tenía que arreglarme los pantalones… no era educado que una niña me viera así…

-…enclenque…

-tehe…(12)

-¡Enclenque!

-chicos- las cuatro hermanas se aparecieron curiosas ante la escena de Wolfram sujetando a Yuuri de las solapas de su chaqueta.

-ah, chicas- sonrió Wolfram soltando a Yuuri y luciendo como un querubín. Ayame y Katsumi dejaron escapar unas exclamaciones de asombro. Kagura y Ritsuko se limitaron a sonreír. –espero que la hayan pasado bien.

-¡claro que sí!- exclamó Katsumi corriendo hacia Wolfram y tomándolo de las manos-¡hace tiempo que no conocía a alguien que le gustaran tanto las coreografías de anime como a mí! Ni Ayame, que es tan otaku, le gustan.

-ah… "fanático"- le lanzó una mirada sombría a Yuuri. –claro…

-¡la próxima vez que vengamos, haremos el ending de Jungle wa itsumo Hale nochi Guu Deluxe! (13)

-no te preocupes- se acercó Kagura- Katsumi cambia rápido de hobbies… no te perseguirá demasiado.

-ah… bueno…- se sonrojó el chico.

-y perdónennos los dos…- se apuró Ritsuko aunque por su sonrisa, no parecía sentirlo nada- estuvo mal subir sin avisar…

-sí, la próxima vez "tocaremos" antes de subir-ahogó una carcajada Kagura.

-¿de qué hablan?- insistió Katsumi confusa.

Ayame la miró con sus anteojos empañados- te lo explicaré en casa…

-¡NO LE EXPLICARÁS NADA!- gritaron los demás al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**(1) síndrome de Tourette: un desorden neurológico que hace desarrollar en la persona ciertos tics o actitudes. Los tics simples son movimientos repentinos, breves y repetitivos en los cuales están involucrados un número limitado de grupos musculares. Algunos de los tics simples más comunes incluyen el parpadeo y otros gestos visuales poco comunes, muecas faciales, encogimiento de hombros y sacudir la cabeza o los hombros. Los tics vocales aún más complejos incluyen el emitir palabras o frases. Quizás los tics más dramáticos y que producen mayor discapacidad incluyen los movimientos motores automutilantes, tales como golpearse la cara o tics que incluyen la coprolalia (el decir obscenidades) o ecolalia (repetir palabras o frases de otras personas). Algunos tics son precedidos por un impulso irrefrenable o sensación en el grupo muscular afectado, lo que se llama un impulso premonitorio. A nivel de massmedia el sindrome de Tourette se han resumido en personajes que, de la nada, gritan alguna palabra y vuelven a la normalidad, claro que el asunto es más complejo y Ayame gritando de la nada es una razón por la que Yuuri la denomina así.**

**(2) ALien vs Yakuza o Alien vs Yakuza de hecho, otra broma más dentro del universo de Gintama hecho a modo de Trailer de película que cuenta el enfrentamiento entre un alien y un yakuza. ¿Quieren verlo? Escriban Alien vs Yakuza en youtube.**

**(3) Tamaki es el co-protagonista del shoujo Ouran High School Host Club, vamos que muchas debemos conocerlo: el chico rubio de ojos azules con porte principesco y más tonto que Nobita.**

**(4) Quatre Raberba Winner, personaje de la serie Gundam Wing: rubio y de ojos azules, con ascendencia árabe, amable y bondadoso al que no le gusta pelear... ¿algún parecido a Wolf?**

**(5) John Brown, personaje secundario de Ghost Hunt un buen anime paranormal. John es un joven sacerdote católico y exorcista, como suele pasar... rubio y ojos azules.**

**(6) Genzo Sanzo es uno de los protagónicos del famoso manga Saiyuki. Un malgeniado monje sintoista que arregla los problemas a disparos, fuma, bebe y maldice... Wolfram y él podrían ser una bonita familia XD.**

**(7) 12 days es un manga yuri, es decir de contenido lésbico sobre una mujer que tras perder a su pareja, se pone a recordar el tiempo que pasaron juntas.**

**(8) En el anime de Kyou Kara Maou, los que viajan a la Tierra son los chicos Spitzberg y Yuuri, sin embargo, por torpeza Gunter termina siendo transportado pero lejos de Japón en donde lo contratan como modelo de pasarela... Sin sentido pero una subtrama divertida.**

**(9) En realidad es una pésima y pervertida paráfrasis de Yuuri al clásico de Star Trek: El espacio... la frontera final. Estos son los viajes de la nave astral Enterprise, explorando nuevos mundos extraños, buscando nuevas formas de vida y de civilizaciones; atrevidamente, yendo donde ningún hombre ha ido antes...**

**(10) Lucky Star un 4koma y anime que tiene de protagonistas a un grupo de adolescentes que hablan de temas cotidianos japoneses de forma muy graciosa. Su coreografía, bailada en los últimos capítulos y su OP son muy populares. También lo encuentran en youtube.**

**(11) Haruhi Suzumiya empezó con novelas ligeras y un buen anime en su primera temporada... después se convirtió en una presuntuosa serie con fanservice sin sentido. Su Ending de la primera temporada es divertido y pegadizo: el hare hare yukkai. Kyon es un prota masculino y Mikuru es una voluptuosa viajera del tiempo.**

**(12) Tehe es una expresión en inglés para felicidad... que puede reemplazar al "lol" o "haha", se puede usar para lucir "inocente" pero solo resulta si lo dicen chicas lindas.**

**(13) Jungle wa itsumo hare nochi guu: un anime surreal y cómico de una niña (Guu) que aparece en una selva para quedar a cargo del pobre niño de diez años, Hale. Guu tiene el poder de tragarse cualquier cosa. Su estómago es un mundo paralelo. Sus Op y Ed son buenisimos, si quieren oír el que se menciona búsquenlo en youtube por Guu deluxe ed.**


	23. No tienes que decirlo con poesia

-Yuuri… ¡eres muy bueno!- Katsumi sonrió contenta y Kazuya le acarició la cabeza con algo de violencia.

-¡te dije que era así!- rió la mayor- Yuuri, gracias por ayudarla en su tarea de historia…- dejando de molestar con su cariño violento a su hermanita, colocó su mano en su nuca ligeramente avergonzada- la verdad, no soy muy buena en esas cosas…

-eh… no es nada- se sonrojó el pelinegro, se sentía importante en ese momento y, por más rey que fuera, eso no le garantizaba su ego elevado siempre. De hecho, por general era lo contrario, a menudo estaba nervioso de tomar malas decisiones. –siempre me ha gustado la historia después de todo.

-pero en serio Yuuri, que recuerdes algo que te enseñaron en primaria es increíble, ¡realmente debes ser súper inteligente!- exclamó Katsumi emocionada. Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza y el ego de Yuuri se elevó un porcentaje más.

-je… también tengo buena memoria, para fechas y datos… me encantan sobre todo los datos raros…- siguió tratando de ser humilde pero a ese paso era difícil. Se sentía tan bien escuchando hablar así de sí mismo.

Wolfram se había detenido a la entrada de la cocina. A las nueve de la mañana, Midori había llamado pidiendo, por recomendación de Shouri, si Yuuri podía ayudar a Katsumi con una tarea en la que se tenía que poner al día. Miko había sacado de la cama al chico, de hecho tanto él como Wolfram habían desayunado temprano y decidido no hacer nada en el día volviendo al cuarto. Pero luego del secuestro del pelinegro, el demonio decidió descansar un poco. No quería distraer al chico ni a la niña con su presencia, dado que las tareas y responsabilidades eran algo importante. Sin embargo, un par de horas bastaron para que decidiera ver si su enclenque andaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Y lo encontró en esa escena curiosa y tierna. Sonrió con suavidad. Era difícil hacer que el chico aceptara sus talentos y habilidades, de por sí se sentía intimidado e inseguro en Shin Makoku y cuando alguno del castillo lo felicitaba, a veces se ponía más tenso, decidiendo que podía hacerlo mejor. Por lo que, un acto tan simple como una niña de diez años admirándolo, decidió Wolfram, era bueno para el ego de su prometido. Y más cuando el tema de su salida del equipo no lo hacía sentir muy maduro.

-…ah, se ve tan contento cuando le enseña a alguien- suspiró Miko parándose a su lado.

-sin duda, Heika tiene una gran habilidad para hacer que las personas confíen en él y en sí mismas- repuso Conrad.

El Capitán y la madre se miraron y sonrieron mutuamente en completo entendimiento. Wolfram se sintió ligeramente ignorado. Se cruzó de brazos como un niño caprichoso, pero se encargaría de hacerle saber a Yuuri lo orgulloso que estaba después, y entonces serían ellos dos quienes se sonreirían mutuamente.

-muchas gracias por la ayuda, Yuuri- dijo Katsumi con una reverencia.

-¡no es nada!-de pronto, los ánimos del chico se habían disparado y hablaba con una autoconfianza increíble.

-con eso terminamos la tarea de historia, solo le queda la de redacción creativa- bufó Kazuya- pero hay que esperar a la noche cuando llegue Ayame…

-¿tampoco te gusta escribir mucho, Kazuya?- inquirió el pelinegro, aunque se intuía algo de arrogancia en su pregunta.

-no mucho- sonrió la muchacha.

-tengo que describir a alguien…- Katsumi abrió su cuaderno-… pero no se me ocurre quién… y tampoco cómo…

-¿cómo que no se te ocurre alguien?- le interrumpió Kazuya quitándole el cuaderno a una avergonzada Katsumi para luego abrirlo en una hoja donde estaba escrito el nombre de Wolfram.

-¿eh?- Yuuri se sonrojó de pronto, lo cual lo hizo sentirse algo inmaduro. Después de todo, solo era el nombre de su prometido no una declaración de amor o un desnudo artístico…

-¡perdón!- Katsumi le arrancó el cuaderno a una divertida Kazuya y lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

Pero el rostro de Yuuri, en lugar de mostrar algo de molestia o incomodidad se relajó y con su mejor sonrisa de cachorrito y sus ojos brillositos le habló - realmente, me gustaría saber lo que pusiste… Katsumi… ¿podrías leerlo, por favor?

Wolfram dejó salir un comentario ininteligible entre dientes, pero Conrad y Miko sabían que era algo como "ni una niña de diez años se resiste a su encanto".

-…pe…pero… no te burles…- se rindió la pequeña abriendo su cuaderno de nuevo.

-claro que no- afirmó Yuuri.

Kazuya le dio un golpecito de afecto a su hermana menor y esta hizo una lectura rápida.

"Wolfram Bielefeld: es un muchacho de dieciocho años que vive en la casa del novio de mi hermana Midori. Wolfram Bielefeld es un chico muy guapo, tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes, una puede sentirse rara cuando lo ve a los ojos, un momento puedes sentirte tranquila y otras asustada. Pero, sin importar qué, no puedes dejar de mirarlos…".

-¡la verdad no estaba muy inspirada!-dijo casi seguido de su lectura.

-pero es muy bonito lo que dijiste- repuso Yuuri acomodándose en su asiento en la mesa de la cocina- pero yo creo que… agregaría unas cosas más…

-¿uh?- Kazuya alzó una ceja curiosa y detuvo a Katsumi de seguir hablando. Había notado la mirada perdida de Yuuri y eso le interesó más que nada.

-Wolfram… Wolfram es como el fuego, pero es un fuego cálido y protector. Nunca sería capaz de lastimar a nadie pero hay quienes de ver solo el fulgor de lejos pueden sentirse intimidados. Es como mirar por primera vez fuegos artificiales, pero a diferencia de ellos, resplandece con igual fuerza de día y de noche. Su cabello gruñe como el sol, es del color del oro y se mueve con la suavidad de la miel, es dócil como el pelaje de una criatura de cuentos de hadas. Su piel es delicada como una flor de sakura y podría perderse en la nieve, aún así es tan cálido como un rayo de sol en el mediodía. Sus ojos son tan verdes como un campo en primavera, como la profundidad de un lago en calma, no se los puede comparar con una aburrida joya, porque tienen más vida que una roca, pueden hacer que las cosas inanimadas vivan y que aquellos que están en el lecho de muerte se levanten. Si miras directo en ellos, sabes que no podrás olvidarlos nunca, se quedan impregnados en tus retinas y en tu corazón. Su boca tiene el color de las flores de durazno naciendo, sedosos y brutales también, todas las palabras que salen de entre ellos hacen que tu corazón se contraiga y baile, nunca, nunca sus palabras dejarán de hacerte sentir algo. Su silueta parece haber sido el patrón para dibujar a los ángeles, es tan etéreo y aparenta tanta fragilidad, pero es fuerte como un lobo solitario, sus manos son poderosas y si te sostienen, sabes que nunca podrás caerte. Y su corazón… es lo más cálido que alguna vez podrías probar en toda tu vida…

Conrad y Miko parpadearon varias veces, se frotaron los ojos y decidieron que Yuuri estaba completamente perdido en su mundo de fantasía. Como un poco de esfuerzo, estaban seguros, que podrían ver el cine mental del muchacho en la pared de la cocina, con imágenes de Wolfram proyectadas.

-¡qué romántico!- exclamaron las dos hermanas Terada.

Fue entonces cuando Yuuri volvió al mundo real un poco perdido de lo que había pasado cuando su cerebro se ausentó y dejó a su boca a cargo de todo.

-…yo… este…- se sonrojó con fuerza.

-¡no solo eres inteligente, Yuuri eres un poeta!-chilló emocionada Katsumi-¡eres el mejor, Yuuri!

-y eres un hombre enamorado- susurró en voz bajita Kazuya con una sonrisa cómplice.

-no puedo creer las bonitas palabras que Yuu-chan dijo… realmente es un talento oculto…- suspiró Miko.

-sin duda es algo que hasta yo desconocía- le respondió Conrad- Wolfram…- añadió y volteó junto a Miko a mirar al rubio, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno.

Si Yuuri, allá en la cocina estaba rojo, Wolfram acababa de inaugurar un nuevo registro para ese color. Todo su rostro estaba totalmente abochornado, sus ojos miraban a cualquier parte y su boca estaba abierta de par en par.

-¡adorable!-chilló Miko y con su grito atrajo la atención de los que trabajaban en la cocina.

-¡estabas aquí!-gritó enseguida Yuuri copiando como un camaleón el tono de Wolfram.

-…Yuu…- balbuceó el rubio dando un paso hacia atrás, el color rojo de su piel dando señales como un semáforo.

-…yo…-quiso decir algo el maou pero no sabía qué. ¿Tenía que disculparse acaso?

Para su extraña suerte, se vio relevado de tomar esa decisión cuando el demonio salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

-¡ah! ¡Wolfram-san estaba avergonzado!- escuchó decir a Katsumi mientras Kazuya le daba un codazo.

-¡bien hecho, Yuuri! ¡No podía creer que hubiera tanta buena labia en alguien como tú!

-…esto…- los brazos del pelinegro quedaron colgando y su cintura se encorvó-…estoy perdido…-miró a su madre y luego a Conrad-…¿me tengo que disculpar…? ¿yo…esto…?

-¡solo te tienes que disculpar por ser tan mortal poeta, Yuuri!-rió Kazuya dándole un golpe bastante doloroso. Conrad y Miko se abstuvieron de hacer cualquier comentario sobre el tema.

* * *

Cuando Shouma llegó a casa por la noche, le dio curiosidad encontrar a su hijo parado ante las escaleras con un gesto meditabundo.

-¿pasó algo con Wolfram?- fue lo primero que preguntó mientras Miko le ayudaba a quitarse el saco.

-creo que solo lo sabremos cuando baje- respondió Conrad por Miko, quien andaba más ocupada en colgar el saco y volver a la cocina para terminar de preparar la mesa.

-¿acaso mi hijo volvió a decir algo indebido?- inquirió Shouma con curiosidad. La torpeza de Yuuri, después de todo, era algo heredado de los Shibuya y se sentía responsable.

-en realidad…-contestó meditabundo Conrad-… quizá Yuuri nunca ha dicho nada más debido…

* * *

-hijo, Wolfy dijo que bajaría en cinco minutos y pidió que empezáramos sin él- le calmó Miko. Eso no evitó que el pelinegro siguiera mirando con insistencia las escaleras y apenas hubiera tocado su comida.

-por lo que entendí… Yuuri- trató de animarle su padre-… él solo trata de reponerse de las cosas bonitas que le dijiste… no es algo normal pero… creo que se entiende…- él no entendía pero debía aceptar que no tenía derecho para juzgar al demonio. Sí que debía ser raro escuchar una declaración de amor así hacia uno pero recitada a otros espectadores.

-Wolfram puede ser algo penoso, Hei… Yuuri- le animó Conrad- pero sin duda se sentiría mal si sabe que estás así… estoy seguro que se sintió halagado y por eso está ahí encerrado. No está acostumbrado a aceptar halagos tan fácilmente… ya sabes que siempre ha tenido gente a su alrededor queriendo cortejarlo…

-¡entonces lo que dije lo ofendió!- chilló Yuuri llevándose las manos a la cabeza horrorizado- ¡¿acaso fue algo cursi?! ¡Seguro ha tenido cientos de personas escribiéndole cosas así! ¡seguro que pensó que yo era tan aburrido y repetitivo como esas personas! ¡Seguro que!

-¡perdón por la demora!- una voz conocida lo detuvo de seguir parloteando histérico. La familia observó al pequeño príncipe demonio bajar las escaleras con la simpleza de un guerrero, solo que en lugar de espada llevaba un papel en manos.

-buenas noches Wolfram, que bueno verte…- quiso decir algo amable Shouma pero no dejaba de ponerle nervioso la disposición del chico, no estaba al tanto de la evolución mazoku y quién sabe, quizá en esos años habrían aprendido a usar el papel como un arma mortal.

-buenas noches, padre- saludó Wolfram con cortesía pero lucía serio y desafiante.

-¿te sientas Wolfy?- le invitó Miko, aunque su instinto le decía que el chico le declinaría la oferta.

-en seguida- afirmó el rubio mirando entonces a un aterrado Yuuri- tú- lo señaló con esos fulgurosos ojos que en la mañana describiera con ahínco.

-Wolf… discul…-empezó el pelinegro.

-¡escucha esto!-le ignoró el rubio colocando el papel ante su rostro serio.

Yuuri quiso decir algo más pero Shouma le tapó la boca y lo miró con ojos de "déjalo hacer lo que quiera o moriremos".

-Yuuri-prosiguió Wolfram clavando la mirada en el papel- lo que más me gusta de ti, es todo. Empezando por tu piel, que ocuparía estirada unos dos metros cuadrados, tu epidermis, dermis e hipodermis no podrían convivir en mejor armonía, tus andrógenos regulados hacen que tocarla sea maravilloso. Nunca pensé que la melanina pudiera hacerte tan perfecto, pero sus porcentajes en tu cuerpo te hacen lucir fuerte y delicado, incluso cuando el sol puede pigmentar más las partes que no te cubres. El negro de tu cabello es la ausencia de luz visible, eso quiere decir que absorbes todos los colores en ti y no los devuelves, pero eso no te hace egoísta sino bello como un cuerpo negro que tiene la capacidad de absorber un 100% de la luz incidente. Tienes el corazón de un agujero negro, tu campo gravitatorio es tal que nadie puede escapar a tu órbita, todos bailamos a tu alrededor atraídos por tu nobleza y gentileza. La curvatura del espacio tiempo de tus ojos es El horizonte de sucesos que separa la región del agujero negro de tus ojos del resto del Universo y es la superficie límite del espacio a partir de la cual ninguna partícula puede salir, incluyendo la luz. Si yo soy la luz, quiero ir hacia ti y perderme en tu campo gravitatorio, yo soy la luz y tú eres mi agujero negro. Cuando te veo moverte, y jugar baseball tienes la gracia de un cefalópodo, con un movimiento ondulante de velocidad progresiva, parece que te mueves en poesía…

-Wol…Wol…Wol…- a duras penas podía articular el nombre de su prometido.

-¿Wolfy…chan?- dijo en su lugar Miko con un rostro pocas veces conocido, rozaba entre la incomprensión y la completa ignorancia.-¿qué estuviste haciendo en el cuarto de Yuu-chan? ¿no te han dado cosas raras en la calle, cierto?

Le tomó unos segundos procesar todo a Yuuri y saber al mismo tiempo que los demás aún estarían comprendiendo que lo que dijo el demonio no era precisamente ofensivo sino al contrario.

-¿te esforzaste mucho?-tentó Shouma.

-hay mucha información en internet, me fue muy difícil encontrar símiles perfectos pero la wikipedia tiene muchos- sentenció Wolfram, por su rostro, podía adivinarse que se había tomado el asunto con mucha seriedad… una un poco rara a decir verdad para todos los presentes.

Conrad agradecía que solo estuvieran ellos, no quería saber la repercusión que pudo tener de haber estado el Gran Sabio, los amigos de Yuuri o incluso Gunter. Pero "fuego" resumía la reacción de Wolfram si alguien "apreciaba" su "poesía".

-ah… ¡tu reporte sobre Yuu-chan ha sido lindo!-sonrió finalmente Miko.

-una apreciación… muy… específica… Wolfram- se vio obligado a hablar Conrad. Sabía que su silencio podía decirle más al chico que un comentario a la volada.

-¿"esfuerzo"… "reporte"… "apreciación específica"?- repitió el rubio sonrojándose de vergüenza, de pronto esas palabras no sonaban a alabanza sino a lástima. Inconscientemente miró a Yuuri con frustración- ¡yo!-gritó nervioso-¡solo… tú dijiste esas cosas de mi!- se atropelló con su propia lengua-¡solo quería… igual que tú… decir!

Viéndolo así de torpe y nervioso, considerando las horas que le tomó pegarse en internet y tratar de asimilar demasiada cantidad de conocimiento de la Tierra pensando solo en él, recordando cómo era tan fácil entenderlo porque cuando Wolfram hablaba lo hacía con el corazón y sin pensarlo, le pareció tierno el esfuerzo del chico. Se sintió halagado de hecho. Y además sorprendido, sabía que su madre, padre e incluso Conrad había escuchado solo disparates en la lectura pero él, había entendido, como si fuera el único conocedor del idioma "wolfriano". Él podía pasarse horas hablando de Wolfram, describiéndolo y describiendo lo que sentía por él, podía escribir una novela solo sobre eso. Pero Wolfram solo necesitaba unas cuantas palabras para decírselo. No era una persona de largos discursos, lo que acababa de leerles, era fruto de oír su discurso ante Katsumi y Kazuya. Una forma de querer devolverle la gentileza de alguna forma. De decirle que no debía avergonzarse de decírselo a él en la cara.

El resultado, claro, había sido algo bizarro. Shouma aún trataba de entender lo de los agujeros negros de alguna forma que no fuera ofensivo y Miko se imaginaba en qué podía ser parecido su hijo a un molusco.

Sin pensarlo más, Yuuri se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa suave en el rostro, llegó hasta Wolfram dando tres pasos, el chico aún trataba de explicarse entre el bochorno y la confusión. Y cuando Yuuri lo calló con la simple acción de besarlo, su mundo se detuvo por lo que le pareció la perfecta eternidad.

Sus ojos desorbitados miraron a Yuuri y luego a los tres comensales en la mesa que sonreían tranquilos. Luego volvieron sobre Yuuri a ver si el chico seguía ahí en lugar de haberse ido corriendo hasta llegar bajo su cama tras asimilar que lo había besado en la boca y frente a testigos, pero la sonrisa, ojos, rostro y cuerpo de Yuuri seguían junto a él y para colmo lo volvieron a besar.

-¿me puedo quedar con eso?- dijo Yuuri entonces tomando el papel de las manos de Wolfram.

Apenas construyendo una simple oración asintió- claro… es tuyo…-y mientras Yuuri lo tomaba de la mano para guiarlo a la mesa donde los esperaba la cena, Conrad meditaba acerca de cómo el talento de su hermano siempre rompía los cánones.

-primero pintura surrealista y ahora poesía hiperrealista, realmente es un pro- decidió el Capitán volviendo su atención al afable sushi que lo esperaba en su plato.


	24. De como Adler conocio a Greta

Adler Ceravieja era todo lo que quería ser y no era lo que no quería ser.

Se sentía humildemente satisfecho con eso.

Por ejemplo, era un chico agradable a la vista, pero no era un chico muy agradable a la vista de otros chicos (y desagradable tampoco, lo cual era más que una bendición de Shinou para él, ya que nunca sufrió de acoso escolar –no mucho- en su niñez). Era también un chico habilidoso en lo que le encargaban, pero no demasiado habilidoso como para que le encargaran más cosas de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ser. No tenía problemas alimenticios penosos, sino más de los "trágicos" que se pueden contar para despertar la empatía o lástima, dependiendo el público, algo muy simple relacionado a congestión respiratoria por consumo de ciertas semillas. Era un chico suficientemente fuerte para levantar un paquete de un millar de hojas pero no lo era tanto como para que en la siguiente revista militar lo consideraran para enrolar. Era cortés al hablar, pero carecía por completo de cualquier habilidad para el doble sentido o las bromas intrincadas que relacionaran aranceles, problemas ético-religiosos o moda de alta costura.

Y finalmente, era el sobrino de cuarta generación de un hombre que consideraba como un hermano lejano a su padre, lo cual hacía las relaciones sanguíneas lo suficientemente inocuas cuando era más importante el desempeño personal, y volvían espesas las venas en los momentos en que había ineficacia laboral.

Adler Ceravieja, era muy cauteloso. Consciente desde pequeño del gran valor del punto medio, por un artículo que leyera en su niñez, escrito por el famoso como anónimo Oushin, llamado "Los hombres que viven en los extremos, acaban sus vidas en ellos, ya sea del extremo de una soga o al final de un precipicio: sé un hombre de término medio y probablemente terminarás tus días en medio de tu cama en medio de atención médica en medio de algunos familiares y amigos". Así, Adler Ceravieja, al que llamaremos Ad para acortar, vivía ni muy satisfecho ni muy insatisfecho de su vida (solo por si las moscas). Tampoco estaba ni muy contento ni muy disgustado con su trabajo, ni con su salario ni con su vida personal como asistente del Vicealcalde de la cuarta Alcaldía de la ciudad de Makoku, conocida más como "esa, la ciudad que está al lado del castillo del Maou".

Había llevado una esmerada vida mediana con honestos objetivos medianos: ser promocionado a planilla fija, casarse con una linda chica que fuera asistenta o algo así, tener dos hijos y morir. Fin.

Sí, Adler Ceravieja era un chico normal, de esos que harían feliz los estándares algo fascistas y ciertamente muy griegos, de Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld, por poner un ejemplo. Y Ad no estaría más que contento de mantener satisfecho al primer benefactor de su tío de cuarta generación que consideraba a su padre como un hermano lejano. Oh, sí. Adler no sabía qué era, pero las dos únicas veces que vio a Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld entrar en la vicealcaldía para visitar a su medianamente querido tío de cuarta generación, un sentimiento se alborozaba en su pecho (taquicardia) y un calorcillo amenazaba más allá (nunca llegó a mojar sus pantalones, por suerte); en sus setenta y tres punto cinco años de vida, nunca había sentido algo así: temor infundado.

Sin embargo, algo cambió ese día, cuando se preparaba para ver por tercera vez en su vida al famoso prometido del grandioso y esplendoroso Maou Heika (leía los diarios, y según ellos, el nuevo rey era la criatura más genial del mundo, cosa que Adler no dudó teniendo en cuenta que solo alguien con el carácter de un ogro reencarnado en un dragón que se hubiera alimentado en su infancia de la mamila del propio Sousho, tenía la madera de domesticar al famoso mazoku de fuego).

Era un día normal, recordaba Adler Ceravieja, tendido sobre el lecho más noble que alguna vez su equilibrado sentido de auto conservación le dijera. Era mediodía y las mujeres de la oficina medioadmiraban sus medio musculados brazos que llevaban una carga llena de firmas de documentos al despacho del vice-acalde. Habían rumores desde tempranas horas del arribo de Lord von Bielefeld al lugar, la ausencia de una considerable cantidad de asistentas y asistentes, ocupados en arreglarse y lucir bien ante el noble, se hacía notar. Adler se conformó con lucir presentable, así que dejó los documentos sobre una mesa, y comenzó a arreglar su cabello castaño muy claro (que siempre aclaraba: no es que sea rubio) cuando entró.

Fue entonces cuando su mundo pareció ralentizarse y podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón opacando los murmullos a su alrededor. Entró con toda la frescura de alguien de apenas 72 años, piel como la miel más pura, ojos castaños como los dulces nocturnos de la fiesta principal del año y los rizos más perfectos y sincrónicos que Adler alguna vez contemplara. Y, para peor, enmarcados en la sonrisa de diamante más deslumbrante del mundo.

Adler entendió entonces que el amor no se trataba siempre de una parte lógica de la agenda de la vida. Ni que se trataba "de ese lugar seguro que todos tenemos en caso de sismo real o emocional".

-¿quieres esperar un rato acá? El viejo Kamp fuma demasiado y no quiero que eso te moleste.

-está bien papá, ¿demorarás mucho?

-unos diez minutos y de ahí podemos seguir viaje a Noussblom.

La puerta del despacho fue abierta por una condescendiente asistenta y se cerró tan rápido como se abrió. Haciendo desaparecer al noble mazoku en una niebla de humo azulina y seguro con algunos efectos alucinógenos.

-hola, soy Greta- sonrió la princesa y Adler sintió como si sus ojos lloraran por cuenta propia cegados como cuando de niño miraba las tormentas eléctricas por mucho rato y luego sus papás lo castigaban por ello. De hecho, aquello le generó un defecto visual, por lo que tuvo que vestir gafas correctivas desde entonces. -¿hablas el idioma?- la tormenta eléctrica se apagó cuando la princesa cerró la boca en una mueca de curiosidad.

-¡disculpe!-hizo una reverencia tan insondable, y sintió, con lo más profundo de su corazón, que este casi se salió, al menos eso pensó al notar un hilillo de sangre en su frente.

-¡por Shinou!- escuchó una exclamación mientras mantenía su sonrisa protocolar y seguía presentándose.

-soy Adler Ceravieja un interno de la vice-alcaldía de Makoku, es un placer recibir a la encantadora princesa en un lugar como este- añadió extendiendo su mano pero cuando notó el rostro aterrado de la joven, retrocedió escandalizado- ¡por dios!- comenzó a pensar- ¡fue un atrevimiento ofrecer contacto físico con la princesa! ¡no puedo creer que lo hiciera!- se llevó las manos a la cara restregándoselas con fuerza, y fue entonces, cuando notó aquello.

* * *

-Querido Oushin (el escritor del mencionado artículo) ¿existe realmente alguien con el poder de poner tu mundo de cabeza? Hoy conocí a alguien que fue capaz de ello. Oushin, Oushin, Oushin…

-¿Adler?

-¡Oushin!

-¡Adler!

-¡auch!- el chico se despertó, sentándose y notando que se encontraba recostado en la enfermería del local, podía sentir su mejilla pellizcada con fuerza, en su frente una bandita, y cuando miró al culpable…-¡princesa!

-perdona- volvió a sonreír ella con esa sonrisa que estaba a punto de crear una crisis existencial en Adler- pero mi papi hace esto cada que papá demora en despertar.

Adler se llevó la mano a la mejilla incrédulo. Su lógica le decía ponerse hielo para bajar la inflamación, pero una vocecilla, que si hubiera existido el heavy metal en Shin Makoku hubiera sido definida dentro del género, le gritaba "no te la laves nunca".

-perdona… ¿te lastimé?

La vocecilla quiso gritar- ¡NUNCA! ¡NUNCA PODRIA LASTIMARME CON ESAS MANOS DE FLOR!- pero Adler respiró hondo- estoy bien, más bien discúlpeme…

-no te preocupes- de nuevo esa sonrisa aniquiladora- es que te hiciste una herida muy fea con el borde del escritorio… eres un poco despistado.

-¿despistado?- los ojos de Adler se abrieron como un cachorrito desilusionado. Las primeras impresiones eran importantes, de acuerdo al libro de OuShin, uno debía cuidarse de no causar demasiadas buenas impresiones, que podrían terminar con uno con responsabilidades más allá de sus habilidades. Y claro, uno nunca debía quedar mal porque, bueno ya sabemos esa parte. Un punto medio era ideal para procurarse trabajo pero no mucho. Y, ahora la princesa pensaba que él era un torpe, automutilador, maleducado, asistente del vice-alcalde. -…supongo que es nuestra despedida- volvió a suspirar con una desilusión que no entendía y venía de más profundo que las leyes de OuShin.

-mi papá aún está en reunión- sonrió la princesa.

-te buscaré alguien que te guíe- lloriqueó el chico.

-está bien, no me molesta si me acompañas tú.

Oh, al escuchar esas dulces palabras, Adler sintió que mil fuegos artificiales brillaban en su rostro y sintió además como si una fuerza extraña se apoderara de él. Una fuerza tan supernatural que le daba el poder de cargar dos, no, tres millares de documentos. De peinarse el cabello hacia un costado (y no de frente como solía), de practicar un poco más con sus brazos y de aspirar no a una sino a dos ascensiones en el trabajo.

Ah, sí. Habían despertado en Adler al super-mazoku que todos llevan dentro.

-listo, terminé Greta- de pronto, cuando apenas habían regresado al lugar que Adler ya había bautizado como "nuestro lugar especial", aquella voz pisoteó sus sueños y proyecciones futuras sin piedad.

-¿todo bien, papi?- se acercó la niña y Adler tembló ligeramente al notar el semblante del bello mazoku sonreír con honestidad, tal y como si alguien bajara el sol y lo hiciera destellar. Y tembló no por la belleza de aquel hecho semi sobrenatural, sino por la intuición de que eran pocos los que infelices condenados a transformar esa sonrisa en una mueca furiosa. Lo leyó por unos milisegundos, cuando Lord von Bielefeld arregló los cabellos de la niña de sus ojos; oh sí, solo una injusticia sin límites, el mismo Sousho, una infidelidad, una traición, y el primer novio de su hija podían transformar la sonrisa más hermosa en la encarnación de un miedo que podía declarar duelo internacional.

-Nos vemos otro día, Adler.

El sonido de esas campanas santas incendiaron el corazón del chico. Le hicieron ser capaz de hasta llegar a firmar alguna vez alguna subcomanda que solo necesitara tres filtros antes de llegar al mismísimo alcalde, y claro que sí, enfrentar al mismísimo Sousho.

-¿quién eres?

-nananana, Señor…- claro que, ¿quién era él para hacerle frente a un verdadero maestro mazoku? Solo era un simple y ordinario chico que nunca pidió nada en este mundo, más que vivir una vida simple y mediana.

Una vez ausente el fuego de su pequeña pasión y el fuego de su gran temor, Adler Ceravieja se dedicó por tres minutos a recuperar su sentido de la respiración. Tras lo cual, para darse ánimos, tomó el libro de su guía en la vida y leyó "lo que empieza relativamente bien, termina relativamente bien". –se quedó en el "relativamente" cuando comenzó a pensar que quizá su mentor moral, era más bien un vago.

* * *

-¿Por qué tan pensativo, Lord Bielefeld?- se acercó Murata al demonio que, sentado en la mesa de jardín con un vaso de té helado, fijaba sus ojos contemplativos hacia el templo.

-ah, Su Santidad- saludó tranquilo, invitándolo a sentarse- solo pensaba, ¿qué hace todo el día alguien que lleva "vivo" unos tres mil años?

-escribir libros de autoayuda.

* * *

**Adler Ceravieja inaugurará muy pronto la relación de Yuuri y Wolfram con la artillería pesada (a.k.a bazookas, las cuatro cajas y pistolas de 9mm). Su nombre (que también es apellido) viene del alemán y significa Águila, lo cual es irónico (a él lo hará llorar) cuando compruebe que literalmente está entre una pared de fuego y un acantilado bajo el que lo espera un furioso océano. Y, si bien los mazoku no vuelan (solo se convierten en patos por obra de Anissia como vimos en anteriores capitulos) Adler deseará más de una vez, poder volar. Como pueden notar, esta historia "es atemporal" en el hilo de la trama, por el poder que se me concede en el mundo de la ficción, pronto tendrá razón de ser.  
**

**Ceravieja es el apellido de una de los personajes de las famosas novelas de Mundodisco, cuyo autor es uno de los más queridos para mi y cuya lectura de sus obras, recomiendo encarnecidamente (como por ejemplo, con bazookas, las cuatro cajas y las pistolas de 9mm).  
**


	25. No oyes malDefinitivamente, no oyes mal

**Advertencia: este capítulo tiene lenguaje de doble sentido y carece de ukes o semes.**

* * *

-¿Shibuya?

-¡Hibiki!- Yuuri se paró de golpe con la bolsa de compras bamboleando de una de sus manos. Le había tomado de sorpresa encontrárselo en el supermercado tan temprano… -¿qué no sales solo en la noche?- preguntó con su habitual torpeza.

-Shibuya, no soy un vampiro ni un hikikomori (1), por dios… solo soy un simple geek (2) y… bueno se me acabaron las baterías de los inalámbricos ¿ok?- se rindió el chico antes de intentarlo, después de todo, el muchacho frente a él lo conocía de toda una vida como para convencerlo de que era alguien normal a esas alturas del partido.

Un pequeño silencio se acomodó entre ambos, infló sus mejillas y decidió irse a otro lugar a hacer mal tiempo.

-¿cómo van las prácticas?- se atrevió a preguntar Yuuri.

-a estas alturas- se rascó la nuca Hibiki- estamos pensando que lo importante es jugar y divertirse y esas boludeces.

-en verdad lo siento…-empezó el pobre maou, sintiéndose suficientemente culpable por la debacle del antes eficiente (no magnífico) equipo.

-no tienes que disculparte por esto- le interrumpió el otro- solo asegúrate de llegar al fondo del asunto de Sakarakuza ¿sí? Ya sabes que este será nuestro último torneo, incluso nuestro último juego todos juntos…

-eh… sí, a eso iba…- balbuceó el pelinegro.

-¿y eso?- Hibiki miró el contenido de la bolsa de Yuuri, leche en polvo, un biberón para un recién nacido, cuenta gotas, fórmula…-¿tu madre acaba de tener un bebé?- preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Sin mucha originalidad, esperando que le resolviera la duda rápido.

-¡no! ¡no!- exclamó el chico de inmediato- ¡Sora venía a mi casa cuando se encontró un gatito recién nacido abandonado! ¡vine acá buscando cosas para alimentarlo!

El silencio, que ahora estaba ocupado con un par de adolescentes tratando de quedar en una cita, elevó su cabeza hacia Yuuri, pero pronto malos-pensamientos le golpeó el hombro diciendo "me llama a mí".

-"he dejado a Sora a solas con Wolfram"-pensó Yuuri, visiblemente afectado de lo que pudiera pasar dejando a esos dos más de dos minutos juntos. Lo peor es que su mente proyectaba imágenes pixeleadas. -¡eh, nos vemos Hibiki! ¡te prometo avisarte de cualquier avance!- se despidió.

-anda rápido Shibuya- dijo tranquilo Hibiki- no soy yo el que dejó a un recién nacido con Sora.

* * *

-¿en serio se le pone nombre?

Yuuri se detuvo junto a la ventana del jardín que daba a la sala al escuchar el tono inquisidor de su prometido.

-¡pues claro que sí!

Esa era la voz de Sora que seguro iba con su típico gesto de "¿de qué otra forma va a ser?".

-la verdad nunca se me había ocurrido pero… ¿un nombre?

-vamos, piensa en uno, no debe ser difícil.

-lo siento es que simplemente encuentro difícil el verlo con un nombre.

"_Por primera vez en mi vida, no solo parecen tener una conversación civilizada"_ pensó Yuuri _"sino que Sora parece tener razón"._

-¡vamos, ¿tanto te cuesta ponerle nombre?

"_De nuevo Sora tiene razón, Wolf, ¿cómo puedes encontrar difícil ponerle un nombre a esa adorable criatura entre tus piernas?"_

-¡es que no es una tradición a la que esté acostumbrado!

"_Ahora que lo pienso, no veo que los kohi (3) tengan nombres propios, quizá solo se estila en los caballos". _

-bueno, no es tan difícil solo tienes que ponerle uno de acuerdo a su personalidad.

-¿su personalidad? ¿cómo voy a saber eso?

-¡hombre! ¡es cosa de tratarlo como a alguien! ¡no me digas que no lo consideras un individuo!

-bueno… quizás le hable un poco…

"_Hablarle a los animales es algo normal Wolf, te he visto hacerlo cientos de veces en los establos"._

-¿ves? Entonces estás tratando con alguien más.

-bueno, vale, entiendo eso pero ¿no te parece que ponerle nombre es un poco exagerado?

-no creo que sea exagerado, es una cuestión de camaradería. Vamos… ¿por qué no lo intentas?

-uh… bue… hmmm…

"_Vamos Wolf. Es pequeñito, dulce y blanco. No es difícil ponerle un nombre a algo tan lindo. ¡Hasta puedes ser cliché! ¡Bolita de Nieve! ¡Motita! ¡Bigotes!"_

-anda, Wolfram.

-uh, no puedo ¿da un ejemplo?

-¿eh? Pues… veamos… Destructor, Cowboy… Estrella de la Muerte…

-Mark

-¿Mark?

"_¿Mark?"_

-¿no resulta?

"_Wolfram, no se le pone nombres humanos a animales"_

-bueno, es que… se trata de alguien que crecerá ¿no? Es decir que el nombre debe ser capaz de reflejarse en ambos estados…

"_Ok, Sora. Te perdí, ¿acaso Takeshi Kitano nació adulto? (4) Todos los adultos, incluso los que tienen nombres muy adultos han sido bebés con esos nombres"._

-si es con esa idea, en realidad un nombre sería difícil… ¿no será mejor un estado? Como "Supersaiyajin 1 y Supersaiyajin 3" para ejemplificar sus estados (5).

"_!Un gato no es un saiyajin! ¡no esperen que ande transformándose cada dos por tres! ¡Dios que no se les ocurra cortarle la cola!"_

-vas progresando Wolfram, pero creo que llamarlo como un estado es tratarlo como una cosa, pierdes esa sensación de trabajo de equipo que implica el tratarse como iguales.

"_Te perdí por completo Sora. Ese gato no es el maestro Karin de Dragon Ball, no les va a enseñar a hacer el kamehame-ha"._

- podría funcionar algo como "báculo sagrado" (6) o "Morgiff".

"_¿Morgiff? ¿de dónde sacas nombres así Wolfram? ¡Piensa en algo más terrenal! ¡Zarpazo, Garritas! No una espada demoníaca"_

-bueno, quizá podamos tratar algo mas trillado… ¿tienes segundo nombre Wolfram?

"_¿No están volviendo al asunto de "Mark" de nuevo? ¡Es el peor hábito repetir nombres! ¡Nadie se quiere llamar como su padre, su abuelo, su hermano y su hijo por venir!"._

-pues no…

-entonces eso no sale… ¿qué tal algún título interesante?

-¿asesino ninja (7) por ejemplo?

-no, no, algo más elegante… es que tú te vez de los finos, además algo más europeo también… ¿Conde, Barón?

-¿Lord Bielefeld?

-¡¿a que no mola ese nombrecillo?! ¡le da mucha personalidad!

-no lo sé, no me sentiría muy cómodo porque además ese título lo uso oficialmente para cuestiones formales… creo que me sentiría muy avergonzado si en una ceremonia empiezan a decir "Aquí tenemos al valiente Lord Bielefeld".

"_¿Avergonzado, Wolfram? ¡De por sí es disparatado ponerle tu mismo nombre a tu hijo, sería ridículo hacerlo con un animal!"_

-uh, pero si lo usas a diario como que no pega la cosa, tiene que ser un nombre que a la vez sea privado pero que no sea muy vergonzoso de escuchar si alguien te atrapa una vez haciéndolo…

"_Sora, realmente, no sé si elegir entre las mujeres y tu, por el título del menos comprendido"_

-¿me llegaste a decir el nombre del tuyo?

"_¿Nombre de qué? Espera, Sora trajo al gatito diciendo que no podía tener animales en su casa… ¡me estaba jodiendo la nota para que me quedara con el animal! Seguro se lo regalaron y no lo quiere aceptar… ¡qué otra cosa puede ser!"_

-bueno, yo elegí un clásico: "Ryo Saeba" (8).

-¿Ryo Saeba a secas? ¿nada de "San" o "Sama"?

"_Ok, esto me empieza a poner nervioso, ¿en serio hablan sobre ponerle nombre al gatito?"_

-ah, Wolfram eres de los que les gustan los honoríficos.

-pues creo que los camaradas en batalla deben tratarse no solo con amistad sino con el respeto de ser aliados y almas gemelas.

"_En serio, esto ya me asusta"_

-¿no te gustaría algo como Kintaro (9)?

-nah, no va con mi estilo algo tan japonés. Pero creo que es importante que sea un nombre con personalidad…

-¡eso sí es importante!

"_Oh por dios, oh por dios… ¡No fueron ni veinte minutos los que los dejé solos! ¡no pueden estar hablando de eso! ¡No con un animal con ellos ni a esta hora del día!"_

-¡Matt Damon!

"_¿MATT DAMON? ¿QUE TIENE QUE VER MATT DAMON? __¿Te gusta Matt Damon, Wolfram? __¿O es solo que junta el sonido de algo demoniaco con un nombre que te suena más familiar?"_

-¿y tú Conrad?

"_¿CONRAD?"_

-uh, parece un tema difícil, en realidad que no tenemos esa tradición donde vivimos.

-¡vamos, vamos! ¡esta no es una tradición oficial japonesa! ¡es una tradición entre hombres!

-¡Conrad, yo ya hablé, al menos participa en algo! ¡solo has estado aquí sentado molestando al gatito!

-solo quería asegurarme de que tuviera las orejas bien tapadas mientras se daba esta conversación. Es muy joven para un tema así.

-Vamos, Conrad, tu hermano ya ha hablado, vas a quedar mal sino dices algo...

"_Conrad… mi bondadoso y pánfilo padrino…"_

-pues…

-¡Conrad!

-Ok, ok… Veamos, ¿Humanoid Monster Beam, Barom One, Beast Fighter? (10)

-…hermano…

"_Conrad…mi escabroso y perturbador padrino…" _

-…

-oh, ¡Demon Lord Dante!

-¿ves Wolfram?- escuchó Yuuri la voz de Sora mientras silencio y malos pensamientos se sentaban cada uno en un zapato dejándolo parado en el jardín, con muchas más personalidad que una planta pero definitivamente con la intención de moverse menos que una- la edad nos trae experiencia para aprender a poner nombres.

-creo que prefiero llamarlo Mark.

* * *

**(1) Hikikomori, palabra japonesa que sirve para definir a un tipo de afección psicológica que ocurre (en mayor parte) a jóvenes y adultos abrumados por las exigencias de su sociedad (procrastinadores crónicos) y terminan encerrándose en sus habitaciones, viviendo en ellas por meses o años sin tener vínculos sociales o trabajo real.**

**(2) Geek, es un término en inglés para hablar sobre una persona fascinada y aficionada al mundo tecnológico, aunque en inglés su significado se asocia mucho más al friki español. De todos modos, se caracterizan por su interés en explorar y manejar el mundo de la tecnología antes que otros aspectos del mundo social. **

**(3) Kochi (Kohi), bautizados así por Yuuri, son esqueletos voladores, parecen ser una especie "habitual" en Shin Makoku, al menos los mazoku no pegan un grito al cielo cuando los ven por ahí. **

**(4) Takeshi Kitano, actor, cineasta y comediante japonés. Sus actuaciones son siempre intensas, ejemplificando a tipos rudos, bruscos, violentos y por qué no, algo torpes. Muchas de sus películas están relacionadas al lado brutal de las mafias y la policía. Pero siempre con un minimalismo que las aleja del promedio. **

**(5) Supersaiyajin: 1,2,3 son más bien los niveles a los que pueden llegar los saiyajines en Dragon Ball, caracterizados por su notable cambio físico: cabello dorado y plateado, mayor musculatura, electricidad rodeando el cuerpo (bueno, debe ser cosmoenergía, nen o como se diga). **

**(6) Báculo Sagrado: un regalo de Son Gohan a su nieto Goku, de hecho vemos a Goku en su niñez con el báculo, el cual podía crecer increíblemente si le ordenaba ¡Crece báculo sagrado! **

**(7) Asesino ninja: una película de los hermanos Wachowsky que cuenta la historia de un chico convertido en el arma más peligrosa de un clan yakuza al que busca destruir tras la muerte de su amigo. **

**(8) Ryo Saeba: el protagonista de City Hunter, un detective independiente con un patético gusto hacia toda mujer guapa que se le cruce en el camino. Citando a wikipedia "un manga de temática criminal y mucha procacidad sexual"**

**(9) Kintaro, el protagonista del manga y anime "Golden Boy", un joven abogado que dejó la carrera para viajar por Japón en bicicleta, conociendo en cada aventura a una mujer a la que hacer partícipe de sus bizarras fantasías y a la cual ayudar. **

**(10) Las series de Animax Latinoamérica, en las que se incluye también Demon Lord Dante. Cuando por el cable regular en mi país ponían a Animax en el paquete, yo pensé ¡genial! Pero luego de ver ese grupo de animes, comencé a cambiar de canal más a menudo. Hoy, ya no tengo Animax (porque hay que pagar extra por él) y la verdad no me ha molestado nada. **


	26. Gran Golpe de San Valentin! 1

-¡quita ya esa cara!- gritó nuestro siempre hermoso demonio favorito a nuestro siempre favorito enclenque rey de los demonios. Fue un grito controlado, de esos que no demandan la atención de los transeúntes de esa concurrida calle de Tokio.-¡Yuuri!- gritó de nuevo el rubio, casi en tono de amenaza que prometía una verdadera pelea, de la clase que hace que uno levante el cuello para ver que pasa ahí.

-¡lo sé! ¡lo sé!- respondió en un tono más bien infantil, con toda la gana de un niño de dos años al que le quieren poner pantalones cuando anda contento corriendo por el mundo sin el pudor impregnado. -¡pero me hubieras dicho antes!- agregó, culpando al rubio de su problema principal.

Wolfram se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos pensativos. Era natural. Al demonio procesar una idea relacionada a que tuviera culpa de algo, era difícil. –no entiendo- dijo finalmente- cuando te dije "llamó Rokubunki para vernos con los chicos y hacer algo este día de San Valentín" ¿qué creías, que Sakarakuza no iba a estar?

-ya sé… solo que va a ser difícil hablarle…- le miró Yuuri con cara de cachorrito castigado. Tanto que Wolfram tuvo el impulso de jalarlo a su pecho y acariciarlo como a veces lo hacían cuando andaban solos en la casa. –no sé cómo voy a tratarlo… ¿entiendes?- preguntó un poco temeroso.

Wolfram asintió comprensivo. –te entiendo y, quizá no lo haya dicho antes Yuuri, pero que considere inmaduras sus actitudes no quiere decir que no respete las razones por las que no apruebas la actitud de Sakarakuza. De hecho, yo habría hecho lo mismo estando en tu situación.

-¡entonces estás de mi parte!-sonrió el pelinegro- ¿por qué mejor no les decimos que tuvimos algo que hacer y alquilamos un cuarto de hotel?-lanzó enseguida, sabía que en realidad estaba volviendo a mezclar placer para evadir realidad, a su favor estaba que quizá Wolfram le hiciera caso o…

-¡ya te dije que no vas a tocar nada de esto hasta que te arregles con él!- le amenazó el rubio colocando sus manos en las caderas, exponiendo ese cuerpo que el pelinegro no veía en varios días.

-pero Wolf…- sollozó el chico- es San Valentín…

-¡ya te dije que no iba a participar de una fiesta así! ¿Quién de nosotros va a ser la mujer y quién el hombre? ¡ no quiero andar con líos en el día blanco también. Que recuerde no quisiste ser tú la chica ni yo, así que este día no tiene sentido para dos hombres.

-pero Wolf…

-¡además lo dices solo porque no nos hemos tocado en días! ¡sé perfectamente que la tradición japonesa es que a mí no me guste el chocolate y que alguien me persiga para regalarme el suyo pero luego te apareces tú mientras yo grito que no me gustan los chocolates y entonces no me lo das…

-¡de dónde sacas que eso es una tradición! ¡lo que estás contando es el capítulo once de Fruit Baskets (1) del especial de San Valentín! ¡deja ya de ver tantos animes, maldita sea!

-¡a quién le das órdenes pedazo de enclenque cobardica!

-¡prefiero ser cobardica que un otaku rubio! ¡sabes lo mal que queda ser tan bonito y otaku! ¡por eso te andan gritando gaijin kakkoi todo el tiempo!

-¡no creas que te vas a salvar solo porque empiezas a decirme palabras bonitas, enclenque!

-¡anda que no…!

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?

-bueno, tienen la clásica pose de dos tíos que se van a dar una piñas… pero si lo viéramos del lado homoerótico…

-¡no estaba haciendo una pregunta realmente, Sora!

-ya, ya, Rokubunki-Kun… que histérico te pones estos días…

Wolfram y Yuuri se separaron al momento de entender que ambos tenían las caras pegadas una contra la otra y se sujetaban fuertemente de las solapas. A estas alturas, el pelinegro realmente estaba nervioso, ya no estaba en la etapa de salir corriendo cada vez que había un encuentro cercano con Wofram, sino todo lo contrario. La sola idea de terminar esa pelea infantil en un desenfrenado beso público lo hizo sentir extraño- "aún no lo acepto del todo"- pensó, haciendo que esa idea lo deprimiera un poco y hasta lo avergonzara.

-bueno, antes que nada- interrumpió Sakarakuza colocándose en medio del pequeño grupito de amigos alzando una bolsa blanca- terminemos con esto rápidamente- fue sacando de la bolsa unos paquetes pequeños del mismo color y entregándoselos a todos. Dejó para el último al joven Maou, quien nervioso vio como su capitán le extendía amigablemente el paquete- dejemos de lado pleitos que no vienen al caso- sonrió Sakarakuza.

Yuuri lo miró de nuevo y extendió las manos tomando el obsequio. No sabía bien qué decir, así que se limitó a asentir enérgicamente.

-¡oh, esto sí que es gay, Capitán!- exclamó Rokubunki medio en broma medio en serio.

-qué más quieres, Rokubunki- se metió Sora- será el único chocolate que no te regalarán este día tu madre y tu hermana.

-¡pues para ti va lo mismo, Sora!- le recriminó el muchacho.

-Capitán- dijo en cambio Hibiki- ¿puedo guardarlo hasta mañana y mostrarlo en el trabajo diciendo que me lo dio una mujer?

-¡claro que sí, claro que sí!- rió Sakarakuza con la natural soltura y tosquedad de siempre- ¡de hecho les dejé las tarjetas vacías por si "lo necesitan".

Rokubunki dio una mirada a su paquete y notó, en efecto, una linda tarjetita sin rellenar. Entrecerró los ojos sin saber si ofenderse o agradecer la idea, en todo caso prefirió aportar a la situación- ¿qué planeas hacer con tus chocolates Wolf…?

-esdan bui buehos- repuso el demonio, la caja había terminado completamente vacía de un momento a otro y solo la boca masticando del rubio daba a entender lo que pasó.

Yuuri observó su cajita de chocolates, idéntico al de los demás, salvo por el detalle de que no tenía tarjeta. Cuando iba a señalar el asunto notó que el paquete de Wolfram tampoco tenía una. Aquello lo hizo sentir suspicaz. Pero era algo que quería evitar tocar en ese momento. Se volvió a sentir mal otra vez. Al darse cuenta que, en realidad no estaba preparado aún para celebrar un día así como de verdad debería. Al margen de querer estar a solas con el demonio, no se sentía listo para aceptar abiertamente aquello, incluso dar una insinuación a sus amigos lo ponía nervioso. Volvió a mirar al demonio y de pronto tuvo la extraña impresión de que el chico se hacía el tonto, de que en realidad quería celebrar una fecha como San Valentín pero había ideado la excusa de la tradición japonesa porque sospechaba algo.

-¡bueno, entonces! ¿qué hacemos?- la potente voz de Sakarakuza lo sacó violentamente de sus pensamientos.

-buena pregunta- repuso mordaz Rokubunki- ¿a dónde va un grupo de tíos perdedores que no tienen cita en un día como hoy?

-a los mismos lugares a los que vayan chicas perdedoras sin citas en un día como hoy- respondió muy locuaz Hibiki abriendo un pequeño librito.

-"12 lugares para ligar en un Día de San Valentín"- leyó Sora en alta voz.

Rokubunki decidió rendirse y suspiró- ¿a qué lugar nos toca ir este año?

-bueno… somos…- empezó a contar Yuuri- quizá podemos ir al parque de diversiones… somos un número par…

-eh… Shibuya- le corrigió Sora- no somos un número par…

-¿cómo que no?- le corrigió Yuuri-somos yo y Wolf, tú y Rokubunki, Hibiki y Sakarakuza…

-y ella- añadió Sora señalando a una mocosa metida en el centro de ellos con sus enormes ojos color negro clavados mirando hacia arriba, en dirección al demonio.

-esto… ¿quién trajo a su sobrina… prima… hermana?- empezó Yuuri mirando a todos los presentes que negaron de plano.

-creo que apareció de la nada- añadió Hibiki.

-pero parece interesada en Wolfram- Sora señaló a la niñita menuda que seguía mirando con descaro al demonio.

-oh, no se preocupen- repuso Sakarakuza- quizá sea el hada de San Valentín que vino a cumplirnos nuestros deseos de mujeres fáciles para esta fecha.

-¡Sakarakuza-san!- le reprendió Yuuri- ¡el día de San Valentín es día del amor no día de la promiscuidad! ¡por favor, piense en algo más apto para pedir a un hada que de hecho es menor de edad!

-¡esto no es un hada!- refunfuñó Wolfram- ¡he visto muchas en mi vida y esto no es un hada!- repitió arrodillándose y bajando la cabeza (mucho), tocando con uno de sus dedos la punta de la nariz de la niñita.

-¡no la toques, es evidencia!- gritó Rokubunki nervioso- ¡tenemos que llevarla a un puesto policial antes que piensen que la secuestramos!

-¡no es una cosa para tratarle de evidencia!- repuso Yuuri- ¡pero es cierto que mejor la llevamos a una delegación antes de…!

-¡SACAMELA, SACAMELA DE ENCIMA!- gritó de pronto Wolfram y, de la nada, tenía a la niña colgada a su cuello- ¡SACAMELA!

-¡tranquilo, Wolf, no es una araña!!Espera!- gritó a su vez Yuuri tratando de tomar a la niña en sus manos. Pronto, el demonio no solo tenía a una niñita clavada a su cuello sino a varios tíos tratando de caerle encima. Desde lejos la escena no era nada positiva de ver.

-¡ayúdame Cupido-ojisama!- chilló la pequeña- ¡Cupido-ojisama!-volvió a gritar y como por arte de magia, los chicos se alejaron medio metro dejando a Wolfram tratando de entender.

* * *

-bueno, muñequita ¿cómo es que te llamabas?- preguntó Rokubunki.

El grupo había terminado en un café, sentados todos con la pequeña niñita en brazos de Wolfram porque simplemente no podían despegarla sin que se pusiera a gritar. Yuuri estaba nervioso, no quería saber cuál era el límite de su prometido con los niños. Pero también se sorprendió al notar lo bueno que era Rokubunki con ellos, que al parecer no se asustaban por los aros en su cara y orejas ni el cabello pintado.

-Chihiro- contestó la niña bastante tranquila.

-¡no les dije, es un hada!- exclamó Sakarakuza.

-sería más un producto del Estudio Gihbli- suspiró Hibiki.

-¿cuántos años tienes?- prosiguió Rokubunki todo sonrisas, acercándole a la niña un pedazo de pastel de chocolate. La nena se acomodó en las piernas de un estoico Wolfram y con su pequeña manita cogió un trozo de la torta.-fue bueno pedir uno sin crema sino habría terminado en un desastre- susurró Rokubunki.

-así- dijo la niña después de regar migajas en su boca, la mesa y la ropa de Wolfram. Cuatro diminutos dedos se abrieron entonces.

-creo que lo mejor es devolverla cuanto antes- carraspeó Hibiki- no quiero saber lo que puede malentender la gente si nos ven a todos nosotros con una niñita de esta edad y en un día como este… Ya de por sí damos la deplorable imagen de un grupo de machos no alfa rondando el día de San Valentín y con esta niña solo damos la impresión de desesperados pervertidos que solo ligan con muy menores de edad.

-pero si ni siquiera sabemos de dónde salió- se quejó Yuuri.- ¿a dónde la vamos a llevar? No la podemos dejar en la calle, no sabes cuándo aparecerán verdaderos pervertidos.

Wolfram gruñó y a todos les pareció un animal salvaje empezando a salirse de sus casillas- ¿de dónde vienes?- preguntó en un tono muy neutral. Aunque los chicos retrocedieron impactados, sintiéndose en la mesa de un interrogatorio policial.

-¡Cupido-ojisama!- exclamó la niña levantando su adorable cara con sus mejillas rechonchas como un pastelito- ¡vengo de mi casa, Cupido ojisama!

-¿perdona nenita?- inquirió Rokubunki- entonces ¿saliste de tu casa? ¿nadie te perdió en la calle?

La niña de cabello negro corto asintió- salí de mi casa porque vi a Cupido-ojisama y fui tras él- asintió.

-¿tan pequeña y tan stalker?- meditó Sora- las chicas de hoy sí que queman etapas, en nuestras épocas al menos se quedaban pegadas a la TV viendo Dora la Exploradora o las series de magical girls.

-el único de mente desviada acá eres tú- le silenció Hibiki.

Rokubunki decidió evitar el comentario de sus dos compañeros y prosiguió- entonces, pequeña… ¿dónde estabas cuando viste a Wolfram?

-¿a Cupido-ojisama?- preguntó la niña curiosa.

-sí, Cupido-ojisama, Chihiro-chan- le siguió el juego Yuuri- nos dijiste que lo seguiste… ¿dónde estabas cuando lo empezaste a seguir?

La pequeña se quedó unos segundos en silencio, alzó el rostro para mirar un poco la cara del demonio y habló- estaba en mi casa. Estaba viendo al cielo- extendió los brazos y levantó de nuevo la cara- porque mi abue dice que Cupido es un ángel y los ángeles andan por el cielo.

-pero este no estaba en el cielo-Sora señaló a Wolfram.

Chihiro asintió decidida- se me cansó el cuello y me puse a mirar hacia abajo para que no me doliera y lo vi. Estaba parado en la esquina con él- señaló a Yuuri – que comía una paleta.

-eso fue a unas siete cuadras de donde nos encontraron- se puso a pensar el pelinegro.

-bueno, al menos sabemos más o menos por dónde vive la mocosa- bufó Wolfram- será mejor que vayamos de una buena vez…

-por lo que dijo, vive en esos edificios súper elegantes…- se empezó a levantar Rokubunki- esa zona es de gente con dinero… y si notan que ha desaparecido…

-entonces mejor hacemos esto rápido- Yuuri imitó a su amigo y el resto prosiguió de igual forma.

-entonces, ¿Cupido-ojisama, me ayudará?- preguntó la niña abrazando al demonio.

-te ayudaremos a regresar a casa… claro…

-NOOOO- empezó a gritonear la pequeña-¡!NOOO QUIERO IR A CASAAAA, CUPIDO OJI-SAMA TIENE QUE IR CONMIGO PARA HACER FELIZ A KANA-CHAN!!

-¡tranquila!

-¡Chihiro-chan!

-¡haremos lo que digas solo no grites más!

Empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, nerviosos por las octavas que una niña de cuatro años podía llegar a impostar.

-¡DONDE VIVE ESA KANA-CHAN!-terminó gritando Wolfram.

Increíblemente, Chihiro no se asustó por ese uso indiscriminado de violencia sonora, sino que su enorme sonrisa se plantó en su boca de nuevo- Kana chan está en casa.

-"casa"… ¿tú casa?- preguntó Yuuri.

* * *

-Chihiro-chan- los chicos terminaron parados frente a un gran edificio de más de cuarenta pisos. –entonces… ¿esta es tu casa y aquí está Kana-chan?

-Kana-chan está en casa triste, Kana –chan no sale de casa porque hizo algo malo a ella misma, a Kana chan el chico que le gusta un día le dijo que no la quería. Mi mamá dice que Kana-chan es muy seria para alguien de su edad. Kana-chan siempre me leía cuentos de príncipes que venían por ti para hacerte feliz y era la más contenta cuando venía San Valentín, Kana-chan siempre decía que todos tenemos una persona importante y yo vi en la TV que Cupido reúne a las personas importantes pero ahora Kana-chan está muy triste y dice que ya no cree en príncipes ni en Cupido…

-¡bien, bien! ¡entendimos!-le silenció Yuuri mirando a sus amigos.

-¡hombre!- exclamó Rokubunki- ¿tenemos que tratar con una mujer despechada?

-pero entonces es más fácil - repuso Sora- como hombres sabemos lo que "una mujer despechada necesita", en general es más difícil saber lo que una mujer añora idílicamente.

-Kana-chan está triste, Cupido ojisama- llamó la niña mirando de nuevo a Wolfram- Cupido ojisama puede hacer el milagro para Kana-chan. Kana-chan necesita un hombre…

-¡Chihiro-chan, ya basta por favor!- terminó exclamando Yuuri con la cara pálida.

-¿Cupido-ojisama?- llamó la pequeña ignorando a Yuuri- ¿podrías hacer el milagro para Kana-chan?

-… Chihiro-kun…- habló entre dientes el rubio- yo no…

-Cupido-ojisama… devuelve la fe a Kana-chan.

-pero yo no soy…

-¡pequeña Chihiro!- intervino entonces Sakarakuza- ¡no tienes que sufrir más, nosotros el escuadrón de para-cupidos del amor te ayudaremos!

-¡no pongas palabras en mi boca!- amenazó el rubio.

-tranquilo, Wolf- lo calmó el pelinegro- mira que ya venimos acá… de todos modos tenemos que entrar a la casa… ¿por qué no?

-¿Chihiro-chan?- una voz se escuchó por el intercomunicador- ¿eres tú?

* * *

El departamento, ubicado en el piso 25 del lujoso edificio, era enorme. Yuuri calculaba que era más amplio que todo el primer piso de su casa, arreglado además con muebles de diseñador. Ninguno de los chicos parecía animado a sentarse en aquellos sofás que costaban más de lo que ellos ganarían alguna vez en toda su vida. Así que los seis se quedaron parados en cuanto la puerta del ascensor se abrió y mostró la opulencia del lugar.

-¡Chihiro-chan!- apareció una chica terriblemente desarreglada, corrió hasta la puerta con un rostro de honesta preocupación. -¡me tenías asustada! ¡de pronto desperté y no te encontré acá, si no hubiera visto por el intercomunicador!

La joven tomó a la niña de brazos de Wolfram pero en lugar de que esta se soltara, se produjo un ridículo forcejeo que incluyó el cuello del demonio jaloneado.

-disculpa…- se detuvo la muchacha, pero un segundo después pareció estar congelada. Los muchachos prefirieron obviar la visión desastrosa de la muchacha- ¡vuelvo enseguida, siéntanse en casa por favor!- gritó la chica desapareciendo por uno de los pasillos.

Los muchachos se dieron una mirada y terminaron de entrar al recibidor. En ese momento, la puerta del ascensor se cerró haciendo que dieran un brinco del miedo.

-espero que no pase lo que en Babel- comentó al aire Hibiki.

-¡eso sí que es una mujer deprimida!- exclamó en voz baja Sora.- nada que ver con la de Babel.

-parece que lleva días sin peinarse o lavarse el cabello. La de Babel estaba siempre buena.

-y ni qué decir de su aliento. La de Babel seguro que tenía buen aliento.

-o de las pijamas de abuelita que llevaba puestas. La de Babel tenía buena ropa.

-¿pueden dejar de hablar de la chica de Babel?- interrumpió Yuuri irritado.

-Wolfram, el que se tiene que sacrificar es Wolfram, Chihiro-chan dice que él es Cupido así que es su responsabilidad.

-Sora…- gruñó el rubio.

-miren… quizá la muchacha prefiera estar sola- intervino Yuuri- ya de por sí se vio muy avergonzada cuando notó en que fachas nos recibió… es seguro que solo quiere que dejemos a Chihiro aquí y desaparezcamos… debe ser la típica chica que supera esto…

-¡viendo Babel!- gritó Hibiki.

- viendo Bridgitte Jones y comiendo helado…- siguió Yuuri.

-disculpen por hacerlos esperar- apareció la muchacha, ahora lejos de estar enfundada en ropas viejas, lucía unos shorts cortos azules y una polera sin mangas, su cabello recogido y…

-"sus muñecas, miren sus muñecas"- susurró aterrorizado Hibiki, el resto bajó la mirada hacia estas y notaron las vendas a su alrededor.

-"esto no se arregla con Brigidtte Jones, nisiquiera con Meg Ryan o Julia Roberts"- se quejó agitado Rokubunki.-"es Babeeeeel, Babeelllll 2"

-"imagínense lo que debe estar pensando"- tragó duro Yuuri- "mi novio me abandonó y traté de hacer lo impronunciable y el día en que menos quiero saber de citas aparecen un grupo de chicos en mi casa cuando ni siquiera me limpié el cutis o lavé el cabello"

-"si nos vamos ahora, seguro seremos culpables de lo que pueda pasar enseguida"-lloriqueó Sakarakuza.

Imágenes mentales de diarios al día siguiente sobre un accidente en el piso 25 los puso pálidos. Bueno excepto a Wolfram que de por sí era blanco y frío por naturaleza…

-¿eres Kana-chan?- preguntó el rubio acercándose a la muchacha, que al abrir mucho los ojos y mirarlo, se sonrojó.

-soy… - asintió la chica mirando a la pequeña- Chihiro es mi pequeña sobrina... debió escabullirse de casa cuando estaba durmiendo… gracias por traerla de vuelta…

-¿es a ti a quien el novio la…?- antes que terminara de pronunciar la frase asesina, Rokubunki se lanzó y le tapó la boca.

-¡qué crees que haces!- se quejó el rubio.

-¡pensé que tenías un insecto en la boca!- rió el chico haciéndole muecas de que callara el pico.

-Kana-chan- habló entonces Chihiro- traje a Cupido-Ojisama para ti- sonrió.

-Cu…pido…- balbuceó la muchacha mirando de nuevo al rubio, que más bien tenía una cara de total aburrido mientras la niña colgaba de su cuello.- Chihiro-chan… ¿qué saliste a hacer?

* * *

-discúlpenla por favor- Kana se inclinó profundamente ante los chicos. Sus cabellos negros cubrían su rostro pero por sus orejas rojas se notaba que estaba avergonzada.

-"ya nos dejó la vía libre, hay que escapar"- susurró Hibiki nervioso.

-"¿de verdad haremos eso?"- Rokubunki miró de nuevo a la chica y luego a Chihiro, sentada ahora en el sofá llenándolo de migas de pastel de banana.

-"no podemos dejarla sola"- añadió Yuuri-"luego de ser ofendida de esta forma, dejarla con una menor de edad y con esos antecedentes…"

-"si es una mujer de verdad va a superar lo del novio. ¿Quién es tan patético de aferrarse a alguien que le ha rechazado? Si no le gustas a alguien, el sentido común te dice que no tiene tan buen gusto como para siquiera pensar en él".

-"Wolfram… eso fue muy egocéntrico"- repuso Rokubunki.

-"además algo así solo lo dice la gente bonita, la mayoría de simples mortales no tenemos esa seguridad"- añadió Hibiki.

-"no la podemos dejar sola"- insistió Yuuri- "¿Qué tal si decide tirarse del balcón o respirar monóxido de carbono con Chihiro dentro?"

-"si me importara la vida de las hormigas, no podría ni caminar"

-"!Wolfram!"- le reprendió Yuuri.

-"ok, ok, fue una mala broma"- repuso el rubio.-"pero ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer?"

-disculpen- interrumpió Kana, su rostro ahora lucía oscuro y peligroso- ¿hasta cuándo van a estar ahí parados hablando de mi?

-¡disculpa!- gritó Yuuri aterrado por el aura negativa despedida de la chica.

-creo que voy a tomar aire - dijo Kana con el semblante decadente.

-¡el balcón está por allá!

-¡por qué se va hacia esa ventana!

-¡espera, espera! ¡Kana-san!- se interpuso Sakarakuza- ¡si deseas tomar algo de aire… ¡ ¿por qué no salimos todos a pasear?

-¿salir?- preguntó la deprimida chica. Miró a los muchachos y se excusó de nuevo- perdón necesito prender una hornilla…

-¡al menos di que vas a calentar el agua!- chilló Hibiki histérico.

-Kana-chan- interrumpió decidido Yuuri, parándose frente a ella y haciendo una venia principesca con mucha determinación- ¿aceptarías ser nuestra chica de San Valentín?

La muchacha se sonrojó con fuerza, bajando la mirada algo molesta.

El rubio dejó escapar un nuevo y tosco bufido pero también se acercó a Yuuri y lo imitó. El resto, asintiendo entre ellos, hicieron lo mismo.

-Kana-san, se nuestra chica de San Valentín.


	27. Gran Golpe de San Valentín! 2

-no está tan mal, hasta tiene un parecido a Yakumo Tsukamoto ahora que está limpia- comentó Rokubunki.

-cuídate de las caras bonitas- se cruzó de brazos Sora impostando una falsa voz seria.

-¿y qué es lo que quisieras hacer hoy día Kana-chan?- preguntó alegremente Sakarakuza. En ese tono tan paternal que hacía difícil decir que no. –podemos ir al parque de diversiones hay muchas atracciones a las que subir

-pero qué haremos cuando entremos a la rueda de la fortuna- repuso negativamente Kana- la rueda de la fortuna es para las parejas y no somos un número par… Chihiro no paga entrada además.

-¡pero Kana-san!- exclamó Yuuri tratando de sonar super animado- ¡podemos ir al carrusel y a los juegos para ganar premios! ¡cada uno ganará uno para ti!

-tengo buena puntería, así que puedo encargarme de todo lo que tenga que ver con tiro al blanco- el tono de Wolfram se mantenía en lo práctico antes que en lo animado. Aunque parecía algo normal, siempre solía pasar que Yuuri era el más entusiasmado en lograr algo mientras que el rubio pensaba con más frialdad.

-Wolfram-san- llamó la oscura chica formando con sus manos un círculo y poniéndolo en su pecho- ¿podrías disparar directo acá?

-te refieres a que él es Cupido y que te dispare con flechas de amor ¿cierto?- tartamudeó Hibiki.

-no creo en ese tal Cupido…- fue la respuesta seca de Kana.-solo en los objetos punzocortantes.

-¡Cupido ojisama!- llamó Chihiro, que iba caminando campante de la mano de Rokubunki. Al no obtener respuesta se acercó al rubio y lo jaló del pantalón.-¡Cupido ojisama, usa tus poderes con Kana-chan!

-mejor vamos a otra parte- decidió Yuuri nervioso de lo que podría suceder en un lugar como el parque de diversiones, que con esta nueva visión de las cosas, se le antojaba terriblemente peligroso.

-¡podríamos ir a comer algo, eso es!- volvió a atacar Sakarakuza con su buen humor.

-oh… y pedir esos platillos para dos que preparan especialmente para esta fecha…- susurró Kana despechada.- una de esas sodas con los popotes que forman un corazón…

-la verdad sería un poco tonto que pidiéramos esas cosas…- meditó Rokubunki- si pides uno para ti te verás completamente tonto porque uno de los extremos del popote estará vacío y parecerás el chico que pretende ser cool y autosuficiente en San Valentín cuando solo termina pareciendo un solitario patético.

-podría compartir contigo, Rokubunki-kun- Sora le dio un codazo mientras hablaba en un tono seductor que más resultaba irritante.

-no voy a responder a ese ofrecimiento- fue la seca respuesta del chico.

-está bien- sonó Kana de nuevo- vayamos a comer algo lleno de mantequilla de maní y mariscos…

-pero eso le hace daño a Kana-chan- escucharon la pequeña voz de Chihiro.- Los muchachos decidieron evitar entonces, todo voluntario acto de comer.

* * *

-es un lindo día- Yuuri cerró los ojos y aspiró el aire de la mañana, dejándose embargar un momento por el contacto con el hombro de su prometido. Se sintió sonrojado aunque se daba cuenta que era algo más mental que físico. –"todo el parque está lleno de parejas"- pensó, mirando hacia el resto de bancas o espacios verdes permitidos para sentarse- "si estuviera solo con Wolf podríamos hacer cosas como estas…"- se cortó entonces, su pecho había dado un vuelco violento ante la idea- "es cierto"- volvió a sentir esa ola opresiva en su pecho, como si alguien lo hubiera tirado a un abismo- "¿por qué sigo portándome así? Siento como si no le estuviera siendo honesto a Wolf… se supone que tenemos una relación pero… me sigue pareciendo importante más lo que piensen otras personas"- miró de nuevo a su alrededor, a los extraños en ese lugar- "personas que no conozco y que quizá no me importaría conocer… y mis amigos… a los cuales siento que pudiera confiarles la vida…".

-sí, también es una pésima idea venir a este sitio- le habló Kana- tenemos las caras iguales- añadió- no hay nada más humillante que andar en grupo en un día que es para parejas.- suspiró de forma aburrida y resignada para luego estirar el cuello, sentada al lado de Yuuri la posición resultaba incómoda- disculpa Wolfram-san, sobre todo alguien como tú, seguramente tenía algo mejor que hacer que salir con un montón de chicos y una chica depresiva.

Yuuri observó el perfil de del demonio, que en ningún momento se giró para mirar a Kana. Su pecho volvió a molestarle de nuevo- "el plan de hoy día era andar con un grupo de chicos, no andar con un grupo de chicos, una nena y un bebé"- contestó finalmente.

La muchacha entendió perfectamente la indirecta, Rokubunki suspiró anticipando jaleo, Sora ladeó la mirada consciente de la situación, Hibiki mantuvo su cabeza en la pantalla de su móvil, Chihiro balanceaba sus pequeñas piernas ajena a todo, sentada en las piernas de Sakarakuza. Realmente, era una escena bastante cómica.

-bueno, bueno, podemos ir…- empezó el Capitán cuando Kana se puso tan lívida y tensa que todos lo percibieron aunque no la miraron. Frente a ella, a unos metros, había un grupo de tres chicas que sin duda alguna se dirigían hacia ellos.

-¡Kana!- exclamó una, con un tonito que a todos les sonó completamente hipócrita y desagradable. Yuuri pensaba que ahora entendía cuando Wolfram desconfiaba de Saralegui- ¿saliendo en un día como hoy? ¡me alegro por ti! ¡veo que tienes compañía!

-Hola, Kana-chan- dijo otra, en un tono que sonaba algo culpable y también compasivo. Yuuri odio más a esa chica porque se identificaba con la gente que tenía la peor idea de uno- me alegro que estés mejor… y qué bueno que hayas decidió salir a festejar con tantos amigos…

-¡así que vienes a divertirte con un puñado de hombres y a nosotras nos dejas la tarea de ir a verlo al hospital!- exclamó la tercera, las otras dos pusieron cara de consternación pero eso no la detuvo- ¡a Ichigo! ¡mira que pasar solo un día así y…!

-¡tonta!- le codeó la primera chica-¡que no recuerdas que Ichigo rompió con ella!

-Kana…- susurró la segunda muy apenada- por favor, discúlpanos…- la situación no podía ser más incómoda, luego que la segunda chica tomara de los brazos a las otras dos y se las llevara lejos, Kana permaneció en un silencio dañino. Yuuri podía sentir el aura oscura en la muchacha.

-¡Bueno!-Sakarakuza se levantó en cuanto las mujeres desaparecieron de la vista- ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo?!

El aura de Kana era tan fuerte que ninguno de los chicos se atrevió a hablar. En cambio, la muchacha se levantó lentamente, como si le tomara mucho esfuerzo hacerlo puesto que tenía cadenas invisibles. Con su cabeza hacia el piso y los cabellos cubriéndole los ojos, la muchacha empezó a hablar- yo… quisiera ir a un lugar… si no les molesta…

-¿no es la Torre de Tokyo… o el bosque en los alrededores del Monte Fuji?- preguntó con nervio Rokubunki.

-quisiera ir a una clínica…

-¡a comer dulces!-exclamó Chihiro con inocencia.

-¡comer dulces! ¿qué clase de atención recibes cuando vas a una?- miró desconfiado Hibiki.

-¿Qué clase de dulces te gustan más, eh Chihiro? A mi me gustan los Anpan de fresa.

-Chocolates de Mickey.

-¡Wolfram! ¡como encuentras qe el único tema en común con una niña es comer dulces en un hospital!

-¿qué hay de malo con eso, Hibiki? No es para que te pongas celoso- el rubio colocó una mano claramente bromista en el hombro del chico- otro día podemos hablar de Berserk y Dragon Ball.

-¡no cambies de tema! ¡además esos son animes antiguos!

-disculpa… Kana… san…- llamó Yuuri disculpado, acercándose a una distancia discreta de la chica- ¿podría saber por qué quieres ir a una clínica? … no luces enferma.

-¿qué no lo entendieron?- preguntó la chica, Yuuri sintió miedo al notar a Kana con un garbo más propio de una Sadako que de una heroína de anime clásico- ¡Cupido Ojisama!- llamó entonces presa de lo que el pelinegro designó como "un arrebatado trastorno de personalidad" y con total confianza señaló al rubio- ¡Cupido Ojisama!- repitió de nuevo confirmando la atención de todos los muchachos- ¡solo te pido esto y nada más que esto!- siguió- ¡concédeme la oportunidad de ver a Ichigo una vez más!

-¿me está hablando a mí?-comentó al aire Wolfram, dejando la conferencia con Chihiro sobre dulces de expendedora automática a un lado.

-¿era poco pedir?- refunfuñó Rokubunki mientras se ponían a caminar- solo quería pasar este día lo más desapercibido posible…

* * *

-¿eres millonaria, Kana-san?

-¿eres hija de algún político?

-¿un actor de cine?

-¿algún Idol?

-¿por qué me preguntan eso ahora? ¿no deberían haberlo preguntado cuando estábamos en mi casa?

-pero este sitio… ¡es de las clínicas más caras de la ciudad!- exclamó Yuuri.

-¡y encima pagaste DOS taxis!- le imitó Rokubunki.

-los choferes tenían el día libre…- suspiró con el aura oscura Kana, dando a entender que en otra circunstancia seguro uno de ellos estaría llevándola de paseo con algún novio.- y si les recuerdo, no es que esta sea mi clínica o algo así…

-¡Kana-chan vino antes!- exclamó Chihiro.

-¡pero debe ser porque tienes seguro de salud privado! ¡eres de la clase-clase!- añadió Sora con el tono de un cómico que imita a una chica ingenua y asombradísima.- ¡Kana eres genial!

-¿viniste a esta clínica para atenderte esas heridas?- repuso más bien orondo Wolfram, señalando las vendas en su muñeca. Los chicos se quedaron congelados ante la revelación de un tema que trataban conscientemente de evadir.

-"en qué mundo vives para no entender el sentido de la sutileza"- le susurró Rokubunki molesto.

-Kana-chan no vino a esta clínica para curarse- añadió Chihiro cogiéndose de una de las piernas de Wolfram como si se apoyara en un poste- mami tiene su clínica y Kana-chan va a ahí.

-ah- reparó Yuuri entonces, con un aire de indiferencia que, el conocedor asociaba a que había pasado por peores cosas- ¿por eso estamos en la parte trasera de la clínica y no en la puerta principal?

-aún deben tener mi fotografía ahí…- repuso Kana- de cuando traté de entrar para verlo…

-¡entrar a verlo!- gritó Hibiki histérico levantando su móvil con el buscador de internet puesto en las noticias- aquí dice "Mujer entra de incógnito a exclusiva clínica y tratar de asesinar enfermo".

-¡fue un error!- se defendió Kana- ¡no sabía que había pisado la sonda ni que desconecté la máquina, lo juro!- exclamó. Sus ojos llorosos evitaron que los chicos salieran con algún comentario sarcástico. -¡solo quería verlo… quería entender por qué terminó conmigo!

-Kana-san…- trató de animarle Yuuri al notar la desesperación honesta en esa chica. Sentía realmente pena por ella. Una clase de pena para la que no estaba calificado solucionarla.

-¡hemos sido novios por tres años! ¡mejores amigos toda la vida! ¡nadie acaba una relación de tres años de un día para otro diciendo! "mejor lo terminamos, ¿vale? ¿sin resentimientos? Podemos ser amigos".

-disculpa… Kana…- intervino Rokunki- pero… ¿no tendrá que ver el que estuviera en el hospital su ruptura?

-¡por dios, yo no le hice nada!- exclamó la chica.

-yo lo empujé de las escaleras porque fue malo con Kana- añadió Chihiro. Wolfram de inmediato se aferró al brazo de Yuuri como si la niña estuviera hecha de houseki.

-ella no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño verdadero- la muchacha se acercó a la niña y la tomó en brazos. En cuanto Chihiro lo liberó, Wolfram se colocó detrás de Yuuri- simplemente quiso ayudarme. Es una niña, no sabía lo que hacía.

-pero mami y Kana me explicaron- añadió la pequeña- y prometí no volver a hacerlo.

-"eso espero"- tragó duro Wolfram. No es que le temiera a una niña de cuatro años pero cualquiera cuidaría sus espaldas de una mini amenaza y es que, en cualquiera de las dimensiones que Wolfram conocía, caerte de las escaleras podía ser peligroso.

-¡bien! ¡bien!- exclamó la joven después de unos incómodos segundos- ¡pueden irse! ¡No tienen que ayudarme en nada! ¡no es mi intención meterlos en problemas, hicieron suficiente con traer a Chihiro y se los agradezco!- hubo otro silencio incómodo entre ellos, los chicos se quedaron pegados al suelo.

-¿alguien sabe qué hacer ahora?- se encontró preguntando Hibiki. Y es que era cierto, Kana había tenido la pésima suerte de encontrar la ayuda de un grupo de chicos que no eran precisamente hábiles terapeutas que sabrían como tratarla.

-uh, ¿vamos al parque de diversiones?- sugirió Sora.- yo siempre quise subirme al carrusel.

-¿y qué hace de esta ocasión la ideal para que lo hagas?- le reprendió Rokubunki.

Kana se sonrojó de la furia. No podía creer lo rápido que esos chicos pasaban de su tragedia- ¡hombres, todos son iguales!

-espera, Kana-llamó Yuuri entonces.

-ya les dije que no se preocupen por mi- añadió la chica pretendiendo ser autosuficiente.

-ok- fue la respuesta simplona del pelinegro, y es que sí, el chico no era precisamente el Maou Heikka del reino del tacto.- ¿dónde está la estación más cercana?

-¿qué?- exclamó la chica más que asombrada, boquiabierta más bien por el radical cambio de actitud de sus supuestos protectores… autonombrados claro. Era evidente que la pobre muchacha esperaba algo más caballeroso de parte de…

-uh, la verdad es que a mí me da ganas de comer algo, quisiera pedir uno de esos helados de San Valentín que son enormes, solo para mí- añadió el Lord mocoso que no era tampoco señor de las tierras de la sensatez o el sentimiento.

-¿a todo esto?- inquirió Hibiki de nuevo- ¿dónde está el Capitán?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos para notar la, pues notoria, ausencia de Sakarakuza. Sora caminó hacia una de las esquinas y miró del otro lado. Pronto su rostro se giró como si hubiera visto a sus padres teniendo sexo o a su Capitán en algo que no era ropa interior.

-¡Capitán!- exclamaron los chicos para cuando Sora ya había vuelto corriendo hacia ellos y el susodicho apareció. Como acto de seguridad para con los niños, la aterrorizada Kana le tapó los ojos a Chihiro- ¡qué mierda es eso!

-¡un hombre que le hace tres promesas seguidas a una mujer está obligado a cumplir con ella!- exclamó con solemnidad- sino, no tiene derecho a decirse hombre.

-¿qué mierda tiene ahí? ¿son pañales para adultos?- soltó Rokubunki.

-se me ha quitado el apetito de pronto- susurró Wolfram.

El grupito clavó los ojos sobre el bastante confiado Capitán que ahora vestía únicamente un pañal.

-ya está, con esto se confirma- decidió Yuuri marcando su móvil- llamaré a algún psiquiatra de medio tiempo que atienda este día.

-¡no estoy loco, Shibuya!- gritó el Capitán corriendo hacia el pelinegro que como acto reflejo buscó protegerse tras sus amigos. Lo cual derivó en un forcejeo como si un leproso tratara de tocar gente sana.

-¡Capitán!- se quejó Sora- ¡no me toque con tan poca tela de por medio, es asqueroso!

-¡nadie le ha dicho que eso no deja anda a la imaginación!- añadió Kana en el mismo tono protegiendo a Chihiro con vehemencia.

-anda que viejo pervertido resultó ese tipo ¿seguro que no recuerdan nada raro que los haya hecho hacer contra su voluntad?- preguntó Wolfram al final.- yo recuerdo en mis épocas…

-¡no soy ningún pervertido!- se defendió Sakarakuza dándose vuelta y mostrando unas ridículas alas de cartón pegadas a su espalda.

-oh, es un hombre peludo- escucharon decir a Sora.

-¡Cupido, maldita sea, parda de inútiles!- termino lloriqueando Sakarakuza.

-¿qué clase de Cupido de XXX eres? el único que tiene derecho a ponerse pañales y alas sin traumatizar a alguien es el verdadero Cupido Ojisama- soltó Chihiro repentinamente, con un tono que era digno del más peligroso de los yakuza.

-¡Chihiro-chan!-sollozó de nuevo el Capitán- ¡solo quiero ayudar!

-explíquese rápido- determinó Yuuri aún con la mano sobre el botón de marcado automático de su móvil. El resto asintió con vehemencia.

* * *

-así que para el día de hoy decidieron hacer más dinámica la rutina del hospital con "Operación Cupido"- los muchachos observaba una pequeña camioneta de un alquiler de disfraces- ¿Qué se supone que irán a hacer?

-es como eso de los clowns de Patch Adams- sugirió Rokubunki- te pones un pequeño adorno por ahí y sales haciendo tonterías para divertir a los pacientes.

-¿pañales? Con eso solo van a conseguir problemas de presión descontrolada- rumió Yuuri- para empezar, es distinto ver al Capitán en esas fachas que a una linda enfermera en pocas telas…- se detuvo en ese punto cuando notaron que el hombre del envío le entregaba unas cajas con dibujos de alas a un par de enfermeras.

-ya lo dije, Shibuya- le habló de nuevo Rokubunki- son narices rojas no es que se disfracen totalmente de payasos y en este caso, el incentivo son esas pequeñas alas que tienen ahí… no gente desnuda.

-¡Capitán, ¿se puede saber qué hace usted semidesnudo?!- preguntó directamente Yuuri.

-… quise darle más realismo a mi papel- rió con ingenuidad el sujeto. Cosa que no transmitió ni veracidad, dulzura o algo bueno.

-¿realismo?- repuso Hibiki con cierto desdén.- ¿cómo pensaba pasar inadvertido un hombre con un pañal en una clínica? ¡esto no es un geriátrico ¿me puede decir bajo qué criterios tiene usted ideas?

-el Capitán solo piensa en baseball- canturreó Sora- seguro que se puso en esas situaciones donde estamos desnudos en los baños y nos golpeamos los traseros con toallas húmedas.

-Yuu-ri- habló Wolfram por detrás del joven rey, en un tono bastante amenazante- ¿realmente hacen ese tipo de cosas fetichistas entre ustedes?

-en lo absoluto- afirmó el chico mientras sus otros dos amigos afirmaban- no sé de qué realidad paralela lo habrá sacado.

-…disculpen…- interrumpió Kana, su rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza ajena- ¿podríamos concentrarnos en lo importante?

-ah… cierto, cierto- carraspeó Sora- ¿tenemos que ayudarte a llegar hasta la cama de tu enfermo ex novio para que le des la inyección letal, Kana-sama?

-¡que yo no lo hice nada!- en un rápido movimiento la irritada chica le propinó un doloroso golpe a la cabeza de Sora. Luego, como si hubiera procesado recién lo que hizo se puso muy colorada y mirando a los otros chicos como si fuera un niño que acababa de pegar al hijo de ellos se disculpó aparatosamente- ¡perdonen, perdonen, no sé qué me pasó!

-tranquila Kana- le dio una palmada amable Rokubunki- golpearlo es algo que a todos nos sale natural. Ahora concentrémonos en ver cómo entraremos…

-ya que errar es humano y yo divino- volvió a hablar Sora mientras se frotaba la cabeza con indiferencia- no me voy a guardar mi grandioso plan para…

-miren, traen un envío nuevo de ropa limpia de enfermería- señaló Yuuri. Él y Wolfram espiaban ahora arrodillados mirando por el borde de la pared como expertos espías.

-debemos aprovechar cuando se vayan para ir y hacernos de los trajes- afirmó el demonio en total sincronía.

-¿y estos cuando se convirtieron en el Señor y la Señora Smith?- refunfuñó Sora.

* * *

La puerta trasera parecía no tener mayor vigilancia. Por ser una clínica privada suponían que no atendía emergencias por todas las puertas que tuvieran disponibles y el guardia de ese lado parecía haber encontrado entretenido hablar por su móvil así que no notó al grupo escabulléndose al interior.

A un lado vieron las cajas con las alas de adorno, reposaban sobre una mesa, una de ellas ya había sido abierta. En el extremo había un contenedor con trajes de enfermería limpios y listos para ser usados.

-deben estar jodiendo, ¿qué clase de clínica privada es esta?- la voz de Yuuri habló por el resto de chicos.

-ninguno de nosotros tiene suficientes curvas para llevar estos trajes- analizó Sora, mientras miraba uno de esos abiertos y extendidos.

-saben… el plan es ponerse ropa de acuerdo a nuestro género ¿no?- trató de aclarar Rokubunki rebuscando de nuevo en el contenedor- ¡acaso solo tienen enfermeras sensuales en este sitio! ¡esta es ropa solo para enfermeras sensuales!

-bueno, puedo ponerme esto sin problema- repuso Kana tomando el traje abierto y dando una mirada a los muchachos- creo que el resto se vería "lindo" si se lo ponen- giró su cabeza robóticamente hacia Sakarakuza- excepto usted.

-perdona pero, no pienso ponerme este traje de enfermera- Rokubunki se cruzó de brazos con la mirada ceñuda y nerviosa. –tenemos que encontrar otra forma.

-muchachos- el rostro de Kana se veía preocupada aunque era capaz de entender que hasta ahí llegaban.

-hay un límite con lo que puedes hacer que hagan un grupo de desconocidos por ti- suspiró Sora comenzando a caminar. Hibiki y Sora lo siguieron con la cabeza baja sin poder encarar a Kana.

-oye Yuuri- le codeó Wolfram tomando con la punta de sus dedos otro de los trajes- "no es que no lo hayamos hecho antes"- susurró.

-"ni loco"- se defendió el chico nervioso- "Wolfram, Sora tiene razón, hay un límite de lo que un chico hace por una desconocida"

-"claro"- rodó los ojos el rubio, algo molesto- "pero cuando te lo pide Yozak, lo haces campante"

-"tratábamos de escapar de nuestros captores, no compares"- le miró Yuuri agitado- "no puedo simplemente, no puedo hacer esto, perdona Wolfram"- terminó de decir con seriedad.

-bah- se quejó el otro chico- "a diferencia tuya yo no soy un acomplejado que teme estar poniendo en cuestionamientos su cuerpo por un estúpido traje"-empezó a decir mientras se quitaba la camiseta. Como lo había anticipado, sintió la mano de su prometido sobre su hombro jaloneándolo- "ya te dije Yuuri, el honor de un hombre no se mide por lo que te pongas encima"- susurró con elocuencia.

-creo que vas a tener que retractarte en tus palabras- al girar a encarar a su prometido por esas palabras el demonio se sorprendió al encontrar el rostro sudado y casi a punto de vomitar del pelinegro. La mano de este señalaba hacia adelante y cuando miró hacia ahí no supo si gritar de terror o…

-¿me pasas un traje, Wolfram?- de un salto Rokubunki abandonó el lado de los bizarros.

Sora se acomodó las alas en la espalda con algo de dificultad.-capitán, ¿dónde puso su ropa?- preguntó mientras mostraba las suyas entre sus manos.

-buena pregunta…- meditó el sujeto.

-¡Yuuri!- señaló Wolfram a Sora- ¡luego dices que nosotros somos escandaloso para la ropa interior!

-Sora… ¿por qué estás usando un fundoshi?- preguntó con bastante ira el joven Maou. No sabía cómo explicarle al demonio aquello y aunque anticipaba que lo que diría Sora no le ayudaría, esperaba dilatar el momento.

-es la ropa interior tradicional…

-¡se dejaron de usar en los años cincuenta!- chilló Rokubuki.

-sigo la tradición samurái de mi casa- se cruzó de brazos el chico de rizos- y ahora más que nada soy "the samurái of love".

-… puedo dejar pasar esto…- balbuceó Kana mientras le tapaba los ojos a Chihiro y su pálido rostro se fijaba entre Sakarakuza y Rokubunki-… pero eso…

-¡qué mierda es esto!-Yuuri se llevó las manos a la cabeza aterrorizado- ¡Hibiki que mierda!

-¿su entrepierna ha sido censurada por un mosaico pixeleado?- Wolfram se inclinó ligeramente analizando al muchacho que lucía como si recién hubiera venido al mundo bajo la venia del grupo de censura.

-eso es físicamente imposible, solo pasa en los dibujos animados- suspiró Rokubunki.

-y en las películas pornográficas censuradas- añadió Sora.

-y cuando salen esas personas que brindan testimonios y no quieren ser reconocidos- completó Sakarakuza.

-¡pero cómo pasó esto en la vida real! ¡no me digan que esto es solo un sueño que tengo en estado de coma!- sollozó Yuuri, sin saber qué más hacer. A estas alturas había gritado, maldecido, escandalizado, advertido, aterrorizado, y todo lo "ado" por haber, como para lograr sacar algún nuevo sentimiento.

-es un buen estampado, Hibiki- Sora jaló el elástico y lo soltó sin mucho cuidado. El geek pegó un grito ahogado al instante.

-te lo merecías- le advirtió Yuuri- ¿por qué no avisaste que tenías esa clase de estúpida ropa interior?

-no esperaba que alguien me viera desnudo un día como hoy ¿contentos?- repuso humillado el muchacho. Su humillación, sin embargo no fue tomada muy bien, algo relacionado a preferir aparentar estar desnudo con dos alas pegadas a su espalda, no hacía que uno sintiera pena por él.

-por el bien de Chihiro- Kana se levantó entre indignada y… la clase de sentimiento que, una chica que trató de suicidarse y luego se encontró con un grupo de chicos que le devolvieron a la sobrina que debía estar cuidando en lugar de compadeciéndose por su suerte en el día de San Valentín y luego la ayudaran a irrumpir en una clínica privada donde tenía prohibida la entrada, tendría.- voy a ir adelante.

-espera, la primera línea de ataque es muy peligroso para ustedes- le alcanzó Wolfram y su razonamiento de más de ochenta años.

Que no podían con una mujer estresada- créeme, no dejaré que una niña tan pequeña les vea los traseros a un grupo de chicos por más gentiles que sean.

Esos tres chicos desnudos… (léase: "disfrazados" de Cupido") más los dos chicos travestidos de enfermeras con demasiadas curvas y un rey demonio al punto de un ataque de nervios, vieron marchar hacia su destino a la desdichada mujer que habían tenido que conocer el día de San Valentín.

-"no existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable"- imitando la caminata de una misteriosa y hermosa mujer que podía viajar por distintas dimensiones, Sora arrastró su desnuda presencia hacia adelante.

-…que se joda CLAMP…- dijo con cierto placer Yuuri, cerrando la comitiva más ridícula y menos exitosa en tratar de entrar a una clínica privada, que se hubiera conocido.

* * *

-¿cómo puede ser tan fácil moverse por un hospital?- los chicos atisbaron por una esquina, todo despejado nuevamente. Llegar al quinto piso no fue nada dificultoso.

-¿desde cuándo subir a un piso es como pasar las doce casas?- Rokubunki estiró de nuevo la cabeza comprobando la vía despejada.

-además, en realidad crees que habrá problemas solo porque caminas del lado prohibido, Yuuri- Wolfram le habló muy cerca, el aliento en su oreja erizó al joven rey.-ese sentimiento tabú y el peligro de ser descubierto es lo que te asusta realmente.

Sinceramente, otras cosas vinieron a la mente del joven rey cuando resonaron las palabras "tabú" y "peligro". Wolfram le dio un codazo cuando sintió que el chico comenzaba a salivar.

-de hecho simplemente podrías ponerte a caminar y pretender ser un civil visitando a alguien- añadió Sora.

-¡por qué no miran como están y me vuelven a decir eso!- mientras exclamaba en voz muy baja, cosa que se estaba haciendo fácil para él, Yuuri se giró a mirar a su prometido. No sabía qué era peor, si el chico con traje de enfermera o los otros dementes semidesnudos.

-ahora que lo pienso, Rokubunki-sama- llamó Sora, por el tono sabía que tenía ganas de molestar- ¿qué las enfermeras no tiene prohibido los cortes de cabello complicados y los adornos en la cara?

-no voy a escuchar consejos de alguien que usa fundoshi- se quejó, aunque por las gotitas en su cara adivinaban que le daba validez a los escuchado.

-disculpe… Wolfram…- Kana llevaba largo tiempo preguntándole a algún dios en el cielo si esto era un castigo por tratar de acabar con su vida o una bendición para ayudarla a cerrar cabos sueltos y florecer luego en una nueva mujer. Ver a Sakarakuza en un pañal le hacía pensar que la mano del mismo demonio estaba tras todo eso. Pero a esas alturas, ya no tenía mucho que perder salvo seguirle la corriente a un pensamiento bastante jalado de los pelos.- no sé si alguien extranjero sea bien visto como enfermera… ya sabe las enfermeras japonesas son pequeñas y morenas.

-diré que soy un sueño húmedo de algún paciente… ¿qué no tienen una tradición en la que un día en un mes a la medianoche salen espíritus?

-¡estás hablando del día de los muertos! ¡además tu excusa no tiene sentido si acabas de decir que eres el sueño húmedo de un paciente!- le criticó Rokubunki.

-¿un sueño húmedo es cuando sueñas que vas en un barco?- la voz de Chihiro tenía el mismo peso que el oxígeno en un incendio, de modo que la pregunta se perdió al ras del suelo mientras los diálogos contaminantes seguían centímetros arriba.

-¡me niego a que seas el sueño húmedo de alguien!- le reprendió Yuuri dejando mudos a los demás, algo similar a la clásica rutina cómica donde el tonto del grupo termina hablando fuera del coro y todos lo escuchan.

-eh… ¿Kana-san, qué numero de cuarto era?- preguntó Rokubunki, casi tan sonrojado como Yuuri, sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido para el monarca de otro mundo y que tendrá ciertas consecuencias capítulos después.

-sí…- se aclaró la garganta la chica pensando que quizá no había leído algo entre líneas acerca de tantos chicos que no tenían problemas en vestirse de mujer o andar semidesnudos. – es el… seiscientos veinte seis…

Wolfram suspiró, le dio un masculino golpe de ánimo al aún apenado Yuuri y comenzó a dar órdenes-entonces dividámonos en dos grupos, es posible que encontremos a alguien en el camino de modo que necesitamos algún tipo de distracción. Sakarakuza, Sora y Hibiki ¿pueden crear una distracción de ser necesario?

-uh quizá Chihiro también nos sea de utilidad- añadió Rokubunki- cuando veamos a alguien peligroso viniendo de nuestro lado podemos soltarla y hacer que diga que se perdió. Chihiro, debes pedir que te lleven a recepción para que empiecen a cantar no el nombre de tu hermana sino el del señor…

-¡Mitsumasa Kiddo!

-oh, ok, Mitsumasa Kiddo… ¿entiendes Chihiro?

La pequeña miró a su tía y esta asintió decidida- debes hacerles caso- sonrió la joven acariciando los cabellos simétricos de la nena.

Los grupos se organizaron y la carrera empezó. El equipo de los Cupidos tomaron la ruta de las escaleras de emergencia, y el equipo de… lo que quedaba, hicieron camino al ascensor.


	28. Gran Golpe de San Valentín! 3

-Kana-san- preguntó Wolfram mientras esperaban pacientemente que el número del ascensor se detuviera en su piso.

La joven anticipó, por el brillo en los ojos del extranjero, que se venía una pregunta especialmente seria. Tomó aire como si en el acto recogiera valentía, de esa que solo se encuentra en una clínica privada y que tiene que ver con gente recibiendo jugosos sueldos por mimar a unos cuantos chicos ricos. -¿sí, Wolfram-san?- preguntó casi por inercia.

-¿por qué?

Kana acarició sus muñecas al escuchar aquella simple cuestión. Su cuerpo se tensó y Yuuri observó incrédulo como a pesar que ella seguía midiendo y pesando lo mismo, parecía haberse reducido a una tercera parte de lo que era antes. Su pecho se afligió como cuando veía una triste noticia en el diario, parte de su mente sentía pena por la empatía con lo que sufrían los otros y otra parte rezaba por no pasar por ello nunca. Este era una de los casos, podía ver el dolor y temerlo pero su mente no podía procesarse en una situación similar. Él, Wolfram, ellos… alguna vez ¿terminarían en una situación así? De un forma tan radical que pudieran desear sus propias muertes o la del otro…

-duele- habló Kana sin mirar a nadie- das tu vida entera por alguien, haces de la vida de esa persona tu vida propia, respiras de su aire, vives de sus esperanzas y duermes con sus sueños… y de pronto… nada…- Yuuri notó la fuerza bruta con la que la chica mordía su labio inferior- no… es mucho peor que nada… porque en la nada hay tranquilidad, es que todo aquello a lo que dedicaste todo lo que diste por aquella persona de pronto no valiera nada, no valieras absolutamente nada cuando lo diste todo… todo.

-Kana-san…- dijeron en tono consolador Yuuri y Rokubunki.

-¿cómo?- la nueva pregunta de Wolfram cogió a Yuuri sorprendido. No tenía idea qué significaba.

- éramos vecinos desde niños, fuimos al mismo colegio y a un año de finalizar la secundaria empezamos nuestra relación. Éramos los mejores amigos desde siempre. Todos pensaban que ya estábamos casados. Yo siempre le hacía el almuerzo, estudiábamos juntos, lo esperaba después de las prácticas, lo cuidaba cuando se enfermaba… hasta nuestras familias daban por hecho nuestro matrimonio. Yo no necesitaba a nadie más para ser feliz. Solo saber que me necesitaba y que yo estaba ahí para él… ninguno de los dos necesitaba nada más, el mundo entero no importaba.

-¿y él estaba enterado de que existías?- repuso el rubio con una fuerza en sus ojos que asustó a Kana.- he tenido sirvientas con tu misma devoción y se sentían totalmente gratificadas con un "gracias" por sus servicios y las propinas en los días festivos.

-¡Wolfram!- le retó Yuuri indignado por esa falta de tacto.

-¡nosotros éramos novios, teníamos una vida de novios!- repuso sonrojada y molesta la joven.

-que se acostara contigo, no tiene nada que ver- prosiguió el mazoku, en esos momentos Yuuri sentía que el término "demonio" le quedaba a medida al chico al rubio.

-¡cómo puedes saber tú lo que éramos!- Kana se abalanzó sobre él furiosa- ¡yo era como su esposa, lo conocía a la perfección, dediqué mi vida a él… tres años de relación con él después de ser los mejores amigos por mucho tiempo. ¡Yo conocía todo de él!

-¿y qué tanto te conocía él para terminar una relación de tres años sin tan poco tacto?

Los ojos de Kana se desorbitaron, las lágrimas salían sin control de ellos y su furia hacía que sus cejas se retorcieran dolorosas- ¡fue todo un error! ¡un malentendido!- justificó - ¡no tuve tiempo de hablar con él! Si lo hago y nota que cometió un error entonces todo volverá a la normalidad.

-estúpida e ingenua mujer- bufó Wolfram lo suficientemente bajo como para que Chihiro no escuchara. Sin embargo, por la mirada de Yuuri, el demonio supo que se había ganado una pelea.

-ya llegamos- intervino Rokubunki con un claro rostro de incomodidad, llevaba a una asustada Chihiro de la mano cuando salió sin esperar a los demás, del ascensor.

-¿qué harás después de esto?- suspiró Wolfram sosteniendo con fuerza el brazo de Kana. La muchacha escondió su rostro entre sus cabellos largos. Dejó escapar un gemido de dolor por la fuerza ejercida en la mano de Wolfram.

-la estás lastimando- apareció Yuuri con un gesto ligeramente amenazador, no podía permitir que el rubio maltratara a esa chica más de lo que ella podía soportar.

Kana saltó hacia adelante en cuanto se sintió liberada, Yuuri envalentonado, pegó su rostro contra el del mazoku en un gesto poco romántico, de hecho el otro chico tampoco parecía con la mínima intención de transformar ese acercamiento amenazador de rostros en un beso apasionado.

-eres un maldito, Wolfram, ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel con ella?

-¿cruel, yo?- respondió con intensidad el chico, sus ojos rasgados y furiosos encabritaron más al pelinegro, se venía una de esas peleas pesadas en las que ambos iban a defender su posición- ¿por hacerle preguntas honestas y tratarla como lo que es?

-¡no tienes derecho a juzgarla! ¡ella ha sufrido mucho ya!

-¡un perro aprende más rápido a no ensuciar el suelo con un golpe en el hocico que un estúpido humano perdiendo miembros de su cuerpo!- exclamó Wolfram hecho una furia.

Yuuri le dio un ligero pero violento empujón con el pecho, Rokubunki los vio como dos toros a punto de empezar una pelea. Se llevó una mano al rostro confundido, era lo menos que esperaba de una pareja gay… una pelea tan masculina.

-¡retira lo que has dicho, demonio sin corazón!- amenazó Yuuri.

-¡a quién llamas demonio sin corazón!- el dedo índice de la mano derecha del rubio apuntó retador al otro- ¡mocoso insensato e inmaduro! ¡grábatelo bien, Majestad!- exclamó aún más furioso- ¡la diferencia entre vivir una ilusión y construir un sueño, es tan grande como el grosor de una hoja de papel!

Rokubunki se preocupó en el momento en que vio las dos cabezas chocar una contra otra con la clara intención de poner a sus brazos como co-protagonistas. Por la furia en ambos pares de ojos y una extraña energía rodeándolos, supo que de empezar una pelea no iba a poder detenerlos. Para su fortuna Kana los interrumpió haciéndoles una señal de que alguien se acercaba.

-alguien viene- susurró y en un parpadeo tuvo al rubio y al moreno, fuera del ascensor y pegados contra la pared.

-una enfermera ha salido del cuarto que dijiste- informó Rokubunki al rato.

-espera a que analicemos la zona- ordenó Yuuri- Wolfram y yo iremos del otro lado y avisaremos si algo pasa.- veremos si está en orden y te haremos una señal.

-¿Wolfram y tú?- repitió Rokubunki dudando si dos tipos que se iban a agarrar a golpes podían siquiera caminar en una misma dirección.- si quieren…

-estaremos bien- afirmó el pelinegro con tanta seguridad que al otro japonés no le quedó más que resignarse. Tomando a Kana por la muñeca, el chico de cabello pintado la jaló hacia adelante, ambos apelmazaban el sonido de sus zapatos como en las escenas de caricaturas, mientras se entretenían escuchando el ritmo de sus corazones acelerados por la tensión, una mano japonesa se agitó, era la señal. Dándose valor con las miradas, los dos chicos empezaron a andar, los pasos distraídos de Chihiro solo hacían el avance más tenso.

-no hay nadie- encontraron a Yuuri fuera de la habitación y a Wolfram saliendo de ella, como si apenas hubiera entendido, la ausencia de calor en su mano le dijo a Rokubunki que Kana la había soltado y corrido hacia el interior del lugar.

-¿pero es su habitación?- el japonés de aros, echó un vistazo a ese sitio tan indiferente, sin ningún toque que lo hiciera el hogar de alguien.

-alguien está durmiendo ahí- señaló Yuuri la cama abierta, la ausencia de las pantuflas y pastillas desordenadas en la mesita de noche junto a un vaso de agua medio lleno. Todo en un orden que sorprendió a Rokubunki, no pensaba que su amigo fuera tan observador.

-ugh, voy al baño- el tono aburrido de Wolfram se sintió como un chasquido de corriente eléctrica, tal parecía que solo estaba informando no invitando a nadie a acompañarlo pero antes que empezara su tercer paso para alejarse, tenía a Yuuri a su lado.- ya regreso- añadió con algo de incomodidad.

-pues también quería ir yo…- añadió Yuuri cruzándose de brazos y negándose a hacer cualquier contacto visual.

Rokubunki suspiró cansado, cuando se notó en el reflejo de una de las ventanas del lugar no pudo evitar restregarse la cara- necesito hacer nuevos amigos.

* * *

-¿qué eres un niño en un paseo que cuando otro niño dice que quiere orinar se le ocurre ir también?- se quejó Wolfram, caminando con algo de molestia por el vestido que llevaba puesto.

-¡solo tuviste suerte y dijiste lo que YO pensaba antes!- se quejó el pelinegro- ¡Wolfram!- dijo repentinamente, imitando el agarre de antes, sujetándolo con mucha fuerza pues sabía que el rubio no era una chica delicada. Luego, con un giro fuerte lo apoyó contra la pared, su respiración y su cuerpo se veían molestos, pero su rostro- a veces, simplemente no te entiendo…- suspiró el pelinegro bajando la mirada.

-¿te refieres a lo de Kana?- Wolfram se relajó entonces, tomando la mano de Yuuri que sujetaba su brazo- de alguna forma… yo la entiendo a ella Yuuri.- El joven Maou abrió los ojos con fuerza y su agarre disminuyó. –no estaba desquitándome con ella, por si acaso- sintió la sonrisa del mazoku- es solo que… entiendo los límites en los que ella está… quizá te sorprenda, sin duda yo no soy de los que escogería la muerte pero sí entiendo ese deseo de amar y la ansiedad de reciprocidad, por eso no puedo aceptar a alguien viviendo de esa forma. Puedes culparme solo de esto Yuuri, porque siempre seré así: nunca seré condescendiente con alguien que arruina su vida por una ceguera adictiva. –el cuerpo del japonés se apretó con fuerza contra el demonio, como un gato persistente y poco cuidadoso- ahora, creo que entiendo porqué te molestaste, elegí un mal lugar para preguntarle, pero, estamos haciendo toda esta estupidez por ella, una desconocida total, creo que si voy a ser su Cupido debo darle el paquete completo.

-eres un demonio- después de un rato, Yuuri se animó a hablar, sentía su cuerpo laxo, cuando escuchó las palabras de Wolfram fue como si le hubieran confirmado un diagnóstico que negaba desde hace un tiempo. –no eres ningún Cupido- añadió de nuevo, el corazón del rubio comenzando a aletargarlo- pero eres un buen demonio, Wolf- continuó- en cambio yo…

-Yuuri- Wolfram tomó por los hombros al pelinegro y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que parecían muy transparentes y en los que Yuuri se perdió brevemente- … de verdad necesito ir al baño.

* * *

-¿qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?- preguntó Sora en cuanto se quedaron solos en el quinto piso.

-lo más lógico sería subir desde el otro extremo al sexto piso e iniciar un trabajo de distracción de ser necesario y si no, encontrarnos con el comando en el objetivo original- analizó Hibiki.

-eso es un buen plan- Sakarakuza golpeó las espaldas de sus compañeros con su natural amabilidad mezclada con algo de torpeza- pero ¿cómo podemos empezar una distracción en el sexto piso sin volvernos una en el quinto piso?- Hibiki y Sora vieron el rostro del Capitán clavado hacia adelante, y en lo que sintieron era cámara lenta pero en realidad fue menos de un segundo, las tuvieron ahí.

Ese escuadrón de verdaderos ángeles, con sus hermosos trajes anacrónicos blancos y las pequeñas alas de juguete revotando en sus espaldas, por lo que a veces se veían un poco por encima de sus hombros.

-estamos jodidos- susurró Hibiki nervioso.

-nada, nada, si me pillan de nuevo y me mandan a la policía mi madre me mandará a Machu Picchu - balbuceó Sora navegando en su propio sudor.

-¿eso es un castigo?- le criticó Hibiki con molestia.-¡eso es turismo!

-¿turismo? ¡no quiero hacer turismo donde vive mi padre!- repuso Sora.

-¿tu padre vive en Machu Picchu?

-¡muchachos!- interrumpió Sakarakuza- ¿recuerdan la primera vez que sus madres los encontraron XXXX?

-Capitán, ¿qué significan las cuatro equis?- exigió Sora- no estoy en una situación que me permita ser igual de despierto que antes.

-ok, esto… reemplacen las equis por "mirando porno" o "haciendo manualidades"- contestó el Capitán- y luego recuerden, al principio fue como lo peor que pudiera pasarles pero… si actuaban como si se tratara de algo normal y natural… entonces…

-¡quiere decir que actuemos como si andar semidesnudos en un hospital fuera cosa de todos los días!- exclamó Hibiki en un ataque de inteligencia mediana.

-¿qué significa esto?- cuestionó una vocecilla indignada mientras varios ojos también indignados se clavaban como dagas en los cuerpos de aquellos chicos.

-¡Brigada Especial de Cupidos!- dio un paso adelante Sakarakuza, provocando que el grupo de enfermeras diera uno hacia atrás. Un hombre en pañal, era lo suficientemente regular en sus vidas como para querer tenerlo cerca cuando era innecesario. -¡nos contrataron como parte de un espectáculo en el piso seis!

-¿espectáculo?- preguntó incrédula una de las enfermeras.

-sí… ¿no crees que si no fuera por dinero, estaríamos así?- se adelantó Sora.

-¿son una suerte de trío cómico?- añadió otra chica de blanco señalando a Hibiki.

-¿sí?-repuso el geek.

-¿sí? ¿acaso no están seguros de lo que son?- continuó otra de las muchachas.

-no… él es el personaje cómico que siempre responde con incógnitas, es tan buen actor que siempre que se mete en el personaje no sale hasta terminar el trabajo.- intervino a tiempo el Capitán, Hibiki seguía hablando a solas en tono de interrogación y por una bizarra razón, Sora no dejaba de sudar.

-esperen un momento…- volvió a hablar una de las enfermeras.

-disculpe, señorita- siguió Sakarakuza- como entenderá, no es de nuestro agrado vestir estas prendas en un lugar como este, si necesita una confirmación sobre el contrato por favor llame a este número y pregunte por el señor Rokubunki Hiro. Ahora, con su permiso, necesitamos acabar con esto lo más pronto posible.

-¡eso!- añadió de forma torpe Sora- ¡no somos hombres que por decisión propia optaran por andar en ropa interior frente a mujeres!

-¿son acaso bailarines exóticos?

-¿venden su cuerpo por dinero?

-eso es entendible sabiendo la clase de pacientes que tenemos acá…

-¿no que éramos comediantes?- volvió a preguntar Hibiki.

-¡como sea!- gritó Sakarakuza empujando a los dos chicos y abriéndose paso entre las enfermeras, que preferían siempre evitar todo contacto con hombres japoneses con poca ropa. -¡es tarde, es tarde, la cita es para hoy!

-¿realmente es coherente lo que dijeron?- una vez lejos, las jóvenes se miraron unas a otras con total incredulidad.

-es terrible las malas ideas que tienen los chicos por culpa de la televisión.-dijo otra.

-pero no voy a ser yo la que trate de detenerlos, ya perdí más de medio día de San Valentín en este lugar y creo que los chicos ricos que pagan por atención deben aprender una que otra lección sobre qué cosas no se pueden comprar con dinero- añadió otra más al tiempo que revisaba su móvil.

-como a que no siempre tendrán enfermeras 24/7 con ridículos e imprácticos trajes atendiéndolos en días festivos- afirmó la última mientras el pequeño grupo decidía alejarse ajena a todo conflicto en el piso seis.

* * *

-no puedo creer que esté pasándola tan mal en un día como hoy- Yuuri se miró por enésima vez al espejo mientras esperaba que Wolfram saliera del baño. –se supone que es nuestro primer…- negó con la cabeza- ¿qué tenemos al fin y al cabo? Solo vivimos hasta ahora de su positivismo que hace que vea como lo más guay cualquier frase que se me sale de casualidad. No se supone que así sea una relación…

-Yuuri ¿eres tú?- escuchó la puerta de uno de los baños privados abriéndose- ¿eh? Pensé que estabas en uno…- dijo mientras hacía una señal con sus manos para que guardara silencio, al mismo tiempo ambos empezaron a mirar las puertas de los otros privados. Finalmente, sintieron una risa pervertida deslizarse por uno de los baños que lucía cerrado. Cada uno entró al baño de uno de los costados y se elevaron por encima de las paredes hasta verlo.

-¿quién eres tú?- preguntó Wolfram alzando una ceja entre curiosa y asqueada.

-es un pervertido, Wolf. Míralo sentado sobre el inodoro mirando esa página en su móvil- añadió Yuuri con desconfianza.

El chico elevó la cabeza incrédulo, mirando a cada lado, deteniendo su vista en el rubio.- ¿e…eres una fantasía sexual?- preguntó- pero… ¿dónde están tus enormes pechos colgando por encima de la pared del baño?

-¿PECHOS?- gritó el mazoku mientras saltaba al interior del baño con una pierna dispuesta a estamparse en el rostro del desconocido, lo cual terminó pasando. Yuuri observó asombrado como la perfecta rodilla de su prometido se imprimía en la nariz del incauto pervertido.

-eso debió doler- murmuró el joven Maou resignado.

-es la primera vez que… hay más de lo… que quería… bajo una falda…- habló entre borbotones de sangre el otro.

* * *

Michiru Nakamura sabía que la belleza solo se conseguía por medio del dolor, las tres costillas menos y la rinoplastia eran una prueba. Pero, se sentía realizada, ni los más extremos faquires podrían soportar lo que ella. De otro lado, Reino Himura había decidido que escuela nueva implicaba vida nueva, ya no sería más el chico gordito al que todos abusaban o del cual las chicas hacían bromas porque sus pectorales eran más grandes que la media de busto de una mujer japonesa. En situación similar estaban los otros seis pacientes del piso sexto ala B, zona de operados de cirugías estéticas que preferían que sus identidades permanecieran en secreto para luego restregar sus nuevas personalidades al mundo entero. Ahora, los que podían ya moverse remoloneaban en la sala muy privada y elegante, cada uno medito en sus propias computadoras pretendiendo que habían salido a socializar cuando en realidad no les interesaba la vida de los otros. Estaban más ocupados revolcándose en el lodo de su victoria, en los puntos de ego que acababan de ganarse con el dinero de papi y mami, en saber que pronto podrían hacer de otros el hazmerreír; cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió. Michiru dio una mirada indiferente por el rabillo del ojo suponiendo que se trataba de otra aburrida enfermera mientras que Reino apenas y miró unas siluetas en el reflejo de su pantalla.

-¿qué sección es esta, el área de investigaciones de NERV?- exclamó Sora dando un vistazo a todos los jóvenes en esa sala. Sus dos compañeros dedicaron miradas curiosas a los presentes.

-parece la isla del Doctor Moreau- le habló bajito Hibiki mirando con cierto desprecio a los operados.

-¡pido ser Moreau!- exclamó de inmediato Sora.

-¿por qué Moreau? Su final es bastante patético…-le reprendió Hibiki- ¡pido ser Prendick!- añadió al instante.

-¡yo pido ser Homero Simpson!- gritó Sakarakuza alzando la mano como si estuvieran en un salón de primaria.

-Capitán, no vale pedir personajes basados en parodias, la Casita del Terror de los Simpson no se vale.

Michiru quiso quejarse pero en lugar de eso le salió un grito parecido un loro. Reino de su lado, se limitó a gruñir malos pensamientos, tratando de creer seriamente que no tenía ningún valor lo que decía un hombre en pañal con el trasero peludo. Sin embargo, les quedó una extraña sensación, algo como un dejo de envidia ante esos ridículos sujetos que parecían irritablemente, no orgullosos, pero sí bastante tranquilos con sus apariencias.

-¿la habitación 626?- preguntó Sakarakuza.

Michiru se dignó dejar el teclado unos segundos señalando hacia el pasillo indicado.

-gracias- fue la respuesta relajada de los tres ridículos personajes que se alejaron sin hacer mayor escándalo.

* * *

-¡esto tiene que ser una pesadilla! ¡una mala versión de SPAWN!- gritó el muchacho arrinconado junto al inodoro con la cabeza hacia arriba mirando a un chico rubio con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡a quien le pones pechos sin preguntarle, bastardo!- ladró el mazoku hecho una furia.

-¡Wolfram, tranquilo! ¡no venimos para eso!- se abalanzó Yuuri temeroso de que en lugar de golpes el chico repartiera fuego.

-¡¿cómo que no vinieron a eso?!- siguió gritando el chico- ¡entonces debe ser obra de Kana! ¡esa maldita loca, seguro los contrató para eliminarme, no tuvo suficiente con mandar a su sobrina y hace esto! ¡y la policía creyó que no tenía causal! ¡por qué no me deja en paz por una vez en la vida! ¡ya me tiene cansado con su cantaleta arrastrada y patética!

-¿eh?- Yuuri y Wolfram se congelaron al instante.

El muchacho, quiso leer erróneamente aquello- ya saben… ustedes son hombres como yo…- sonrió- deben conocer a ese tipo de chicas tontas e ilusas… de las que hacen todo por ti como una sirvienta y es divertido mientras se portan así pero… cuando encuentras algo mejor… simplemente hay que desecharlas o la gente realmente pensará que hay algo ahí…

-¿qué dice este sujeto?- repuso oscuramente Yuuri, su aura se despegó de pronto al punto que el chico arrodillado se quiso fundir con la pared y en lugar de ser quien detenía a Wolfram, el demonio pasó a sostenerlo a él.- ¡cómo puede alguien pensar de forma tan horrible sobre los sentimientos de otra persona!

-Yuuri- le apretó fuerte Wolfram de los hombros, sabía que era duro y cruel pero era la mejor forma- quédate con él ahora vuelvo.

-¿la vas a traer?- preguntó el maou con el tono de voz peligroso, Wolfram se detuvo en la puerta del baño.

-tengo qué- escuchó el resoplido molesto de su prometido pero no añadió nada más, empujó la puerta del baño y salió del lugar caminando a prisa, maldiciendo un poco el vestido.

* * *

-disculpa, ¿quién eres tú?

Wolfram se tensó y giró mecánicamente ante el llamado de esa voz madura. Parada en medio del pasillo, rodeada por tres enfermeras a cada lado, se erigía algo como la versión más peligrosa de un nivel de videojuego.

-¿en…enfermera?- trató de responder el chico sin creerse su propia versión.

-más pareces una suerte de fantasía erótica de algún gay pervertido- contestó burlona una de las mujeres de blanco irguiéndose de tal forma que el complicado traje de enfermera se le ceñía a la perfección y contrastaba notablemente con lo holgado que le quedaba al demonio.

Este respiró profundo y contó hasta diez para no responderle como quería, lo cual implicaba una buena cantidad de sarcasmos y reprimendas por lo altanera que una plebeya se comportaba ante él, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, no gracias a los cursos de paciencia que había estado tomando en ninguna parte sino a una santa aparición pasillo opuesto, y tres "jinetes del apocalipsis" exponiendo sus desnudeces.

-¿qué pasa acá? ¿es esto un prostíbulo de pronto?- repuso indignada la jefa de enfermeras en cuanto los distraídos chicos aparecieron caminando y trataron de salir corriendo, salvo que tuvieron que detenerse cuando Wolfram los llamó desde el otro lado. – ¡muchachos travestidos y muchachos semidesnudos! ¡y fantasías degeneradas con adultos en pañales!

-¡yo también soy un muchacho, abuela!-se quejó Sakarakuza por el desplante. Lamentablemente, la palabra "abuela" se transformó en un arma de doble filo y la furia de la jefa de enfermeras no ocultó el odio que sintió al oír aquello, así que desenfundó con maldad de cámara lenta su móvil dispuesta a marcar a la policía.

No necesitaron escuchar las últimas órdenes que daba un Wolfram que se perdía por los pasillos del piso, desesperados miraron hacia el grupo de enfermeras.

-¡Sora, usa tu encanto con esa mujer!- gritó el Capitán.

-¡ni lo piense! ¡mi idea de mi primera vez no tiene que ver con mujeres mayores! ¡yo soy del clásico que piensa en sábanas de seda, pétalos de rosa y velas en el suelo!- se excusó el chico peleando por evitar que el mayor lo empujara hacia adelante.-¡Hibiki, eres el que menos posibilidades tiene de tener alguna experiencia sexual, sacrifícate!

-¡qué no pueden dejar de pensar en sexo incluso ahora!- se quejó el pobre geek-¡no voy a seducir a ninguna mujer mayor! ¡Capitán, usted haga algo, por nada es el líder del equipo!

-¡yo no soy adorable, qué se supone que haga!

-no tenemos tiempo, ¡Capitán, debemos exponernos en lo más bajo ahora!

-¡Sora, no puedo creer que estés pensando en…!

-¡Capitán, no puedo permitir que me manden a Machu Picchu!

* * *

Rokubunki tenía un mal presentimiento, mientras llevaba a Chihiro a espaldas y veía pasos adelante a Wolfram jalando a Kana corriendo. Sabía que no había que ser listo para entender que la aparición intempestiva de Wolfram y que los sacara entre explicaciones a medias de la habitación, implicaba que habían encontrado al objetivo. Solo que ahora tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso. De todos modos no tuvo tiempo para dar a conocer su parecer sobre el tema pues pronto llegaron a la puerta del baño y se encontró con un cuadro realmente patético.

-realmente… no puedo creer que cayeran tan bajo- cerró los ojos resignado ante la situación de sus amigos.

-¡y nunca conocí a mi padre!- terminó de llorar Sora, sentado en los sillones de espera con su cabeza sobre el regazo de la jefa de enfermeras. El resto de muchachas rodeándole y diciéndole frases de valor.

-pensé que nunca llegaría el día en que usara la estrategia de ser niño abandonado para salir de un aprieto- suspiró Hibiki, apoyado junto a la entrada del baño con un ignorado Sakarakuza.

El Capitán se irguió serio al ver a Kana en escena, bajó el rostro preocupado y señaló con la cabeza al interior del baño- será mejor que esperes…

-¡entro!- exclamó Kana pasando a todos a gran velocidad seguida de Wolfram.

* * *

-¿tu nombre es Ichigo?- Yuuri se recostó contra los lavabos, su mal humor rezumando de cada poro de su cuerpo. En cuanto se fue Wolfram decidió calmarse un poco, así que se apartó un par de metros del chico, lo suficiente para no agarrarlo a golpes; permaneciendo en un molesto silencio por varios minutos, hasta que se le ocurrió empezar una plática cualquiera para mitigar el mutis que lo hacía pensar en Wolfram y en él mismo.

-así que les dijo mi nombre…- se mofó el chico. Yuuri lo observó y realmente no vio nada increíble en alguien así, era un japonés ordinario… tragó duro al pensar que era tan ordinario como él. –no era de extrañar, ella le dice mi nombre a todo el mundo, lo repite más veces en su día a día que el suyo propio…

-¿eso es tan malo?- preguntó el pelinegro sin levantar la vista.

-mira… amigo- Ichigo cogió algo de valentía y se levantó del suelo del baño- no hay una sola versión de una relación ¿entiendes? Así que, por más que ella les diera la versión de "soy la triste chica arrojada sin una explicación" también está mi versión.

-versión- dijo lentamente Yuuri, sus pupilas dilatadas asustaban a Ichigo.- ¿cuál es tu versión?

-mira ella es una buena chica, ¿entiendes? De las que se contentan con las cosas más vulgares y mediocres de la vida… si… si has leído Skip Beat pues era igualita a esa Kyoko… alguien que decidió meterse en mi vida, adueñarse de mi vida y sin preguntar, decidió formar parte de mi vida… Ella siempre estuvo ahí… pero nunca preguntó si podía estarlo ¿entiendes? Era… era como aquel pariente que un día llega a tu casa y alojas y se termina quedando hasta que le dices "ya basta". Ella decidió de la nada que yo era lo más importante en su vida… y, no te niego, es halagador escuchar algo así pero…

-¿nueve años de conocernos, es nada para ti?

Yuuri se sintió frío al escuchar el tono de Kana. La chica, parada en la puerta, tenía la mirada clavada en Ichigo, el cual al verla se levantó de un salto nervioso.

-¡mira loca!- gritó de improviso.

El joven Maou se sentía impotente, podía ver las lágrimas de Kana brotando incontrolables, incluso Wolfram y los chicos que estaban detrás de ella, estaba seguro, podían ver sus lágrimas. Pero, y ahora sentía con más fuerza una culpa bizarra sobre sus primeros pasos en su relación con Wolfram hace años, Ichigo no era capaz de ver las lágrimas de Kana, se trataba simplemente de un fenómeno biológico para él. Nunca le dolió tanto, esa ausencia de reciprocidad nacida de un amor no correspondido.

-¿Loca?

Los ojos de Kana resplandecieron de pronto, se sentía como si, por primera vez los hubiera abierto, Yuuri sabía que los había notado antes pero nunca hasta ese momento, en las cortas horas que se llevaba conociéndole, pudo entender tanto lo que significaba "el entendimiento". Y, algo le decía que era una experiencia dolorosa por más reveladora que fuera, incluso el tono de voz de Kana parecía haberse roto, no quebrado como en un llanto, sino roto y dejado salir un sonido persistente y terrible.

Para Yuuri era la primera vez que veía a una mujer con el corazón roto, pero al margen de su fisiología o algunos rasgos culturales que la hacían una mujer japonesa adolescente, aquella sensación y ese brillo en los ojos, se quedarían archivados en su mente para reconocerlos en otras ocasiones.

Kana dio dos pasos hacia Ichigo pero se detuvo en seco y salió del baño sin avisar. Ichigo, de su parte, la siguió enfadado.

-¡deja de seguirme!- le gritó, atrayendo la atención de las enfermeras y los chicos.-¡si sigues con esto voy a denunciarte!

-¿cómo?- Kana se giró de nuevo hacia su antiguo novio.

-¡mira que llegar al extremo de contratar matones para vengarte de mí!- repuso Ichigo cruzándose de brazos, el móvil en la mano, con el número de emergencias marcado. Sonrió con demasiada autoconfianza, una que irritó a Yuuri y sus amigos e hizo sentir a Wolfram lástima por los "caídos", no por algo había vivido casi noventa años. –mira… si me quieres tanto puedes seguir limpiando mi casa y ayudándome en las prácticas… pero soy un hombre libre…

En acto reflejo, todos los chicos se llevaron las manos en gesto protector a sus entrepiernas mientras las enfermeras se tapaban la boca aterradas y casi sintiendo empatía con el dolor que transmitía Ichigo, cuyos ojos estaban al borde de salirse de sus cuencas. El muchacho cayó de rodillas sin aire en los pulmones para gritar de dolor.

-no creo que vaya a tener hijos…- comentó Sora conmocionado.

Finalmente, entre ahogos y babeos, Ichigo volvió a levantar el rostro lagrimeante-no sales de esta…- jadeó- cuando la policía llegue… las enfermeras dirán…

-que el chico se pasó de pervertido solo en los baños- dio un paso adelante la jefa de enfermeras. Su séquito la imitó y de pronto una nueva lección se apuntó en la cabeza de todos los presentes: nunca degrades a una mujer frente a otras mujeres, porque tendrás las de perder.

-¿no es algo castrante que hayamos terminado haciendo tanto fanservice para que una mujer le de una patada en las pelotas a un chico?- Sora se acomodó el fundoshi dando una mirada a sus amigos. De alguna forma todos ellos, incluyendo el demonio, se habían sentido algo "usados" en esa aventura.

-¿y ustedes que esperan para no haber estado nunca aquí?- interrumpió de nuevo la voz de la jefa de enfermeras.

-¡llegaron los oficiales!- alertó una de las chicas agregando de nuevo y sin comprender mucho- ¡dicen que vieron un fantasma y van tras él!

-¿fantasma?- se miraron los muchachos entre ellos cuando un inesperado corte de luz se extendió por el lugar.

-¡enfermera-san!- llamó antes de empezar a correr Sora- gracias y no está tan vieja.

-desaparece antes que decida recordar tu nombre-se escuchó el eco de la enfermera en jefe expandirse por el pasillo oscuro.

* * *

Escaleras abajo, el grupo tuvo problemas para medir sus pasos, de un momento a otro alguien perdió el equilibrio y cayeron en desorden al quinto piso, Chihiro rebotando encima por pura suerte- ¡Cupido Ojisama le devolvió la fe a Kana!- exclamó jubilosa, como si estuviera en algún juego.

-¡por acá, vamos por acá!- unas linternas alumbraron hacia ellos, la idea de ser descubiertos hizo que la vida de cada uno se pasara por sus cabezas…

-¡civiles!- por suerte Yuuri se alcanzó a parar junto a Kana y fueron ellos quienes terminaron alumbrados por las linternas de los policías.

-Oficial ¿qué hace por acá?- trató de preguntar distraídamente el joven Maou, rogando que los "conocidos" desnudos tras de él se ocultaran lo suficientemente bien.

-¡vimos un fantasma!- respondió el de la linterna.

-¡por allá!- señaló el otro la dirección desde donde venían.

-¿por qué escapaban del lugar de donde venían? ¿no se supone que son policías?- se cruzó de brazos Chihiro, su pequeña carita apenas alumbrada por las linternas seria y desconfiada. Lo suficiente para poner nerviosos a los oficiales.

-…¿escapar?...- balbuceó el de la linternat.

-… no somos cazafantasmas…- añadió el otro-… nos llamaron por un problema… en el piso seis… a eso vamos ¿no?

Nadie respondió, y los dos policías se miraron una y otra vez hasta que unos pasos curiosos se escucharon desde donde habían aparecido.

-¡vamos subiendo, con permiso!- exclamaron al unísono subiendo a trancos las escaleras.

-esto es raro… chicos, voy a ver- dijo Yuuri, sintiendo una presencia, más que misteriosa, irritante acercándose. Pronto vio un resplandor acercarse aunque no tan fuerte como la linterna de antes. Se pegó a la pared y se deslizo por esta hasta llegar al borde. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y finalmente estiró el cuello, para encontrarlo ahí con su más de metro noventa de alto y su insoportable humor de siempre…

- ¿qué mierda haces en esas fachas?

Los chicos se acercaron también, Kana ahogó un grito de asombro y Chihiro exclamó vagamente "el papá de Cupido vino a recogerle". Zuse lanzó una odiosa mirada a los que lo observaban y cruzándose de brazos respondió - vestido de un puto Cupido como me dijo Wolfram.

Los presentes se giraron a mirar al chico travestido de enfermera quien con cinismo respondió- mientras iba a buscar a Kana lo llamé, pensé que necesitaríamos su ayuda, en buena hora cortó el suministro eléctrico para poder escapar. -El comentario de Hibiki acerca de lo peligroso de cortar la luz en un hospital fue arbitrariamente ignorado por el bien de la historia.

En cambio Yuuri tenía más problemas con cierta anacronia en la persona frente así- !no se le puede decir Cupido a un tipo que viste los calzoncillos de Bob Esponja! ¿Y qué haces con ese hitaikakushi en la cabeza?

Zuse se volvió a mirar con desidia- ¿decidí vestirme como un Cupido de la tradición japonesa...?

El pelinegro terminó estallando- !y luego te quejas de que dicen que los extranjeros son ignorantes! !el hitaikakushi es el triangulo que llevan los fantasmas en la cabeza!

El rostro del extranjero se puso verde y unas gotas en la cabeza indicaron que había entendido su error, otra cosa sería, claro, que lo aceptara- ¡es su culpa por ser una sociedad tan cerrada!

-hubiera sido aceptable lo del triángulo- señaló Rokubunki- pero ¿por qué tiene dos velas a los costados de su cabeza? ¿a estado maldiciendo a alguien antes de venir? Eso se hace en la noche de los muertos no en el día del amor.

-¡Japanese only! ¡japanese only!- empezó a alejarse Zuse- ¡siempre nos alejan de sus tradiciones y a nosotros solo nos queda leer wikipedia para tratar de quedar bien!

-Shibuya…san- llamó Kana entonces- ¿es el último "amigo" que aparece?

El pobre muchacho decidió que costaría trabajo explicarle que Zuse no era un amigo así que se limitó a asentir- todo terminó, Kana-san. –salgamos de aquí.

* * *

-no fue un mal día pensándolo bien- ya lejos del hospital, junto a la parada de buses, aunque aún con las ropas… o sin ropas, los muchachos se estiraron como después de hacer ejercicios. Rokubunki se sentía cansado, aunque con un buen cansancio, casi comparado a los que hacen labores sociales los domingos.

-casi podríamos llamarlo "El especial de San Valentín de Sora y los otros"- bostezó aparatosamente el muchacho de rizos.

-¿por qué tendría que ser tu especial?- se quejó Hibiki- no seas tan egocéntrico.

-¡Ya, muchachos!!no peleen, dejémoslo en el "Especial de San Valentín de Capitán Sakarakuza Golden". ¿eh?- rió e Capitán dándoles golpes amistosos a los muchachos.

-Wolfram-san- llamó Kana al rubio que estaba sentado en una banca con las piernas abiertas y poco recato.

-sí, Kana- levantó el rostro el rubio hacia la joven.

-ya no soy más una estúpida e ingenua mujer- sonrió.

-entonces nunca más volveré a llamarle así- imitó el gesto el demonio. –un hombre debe tratar de forma cortés a las mujeres respetables, siempre.

-Wolfram-san- volvió a llamarle Kana, ambos miraron al extremo de la calle donde Yuuri le compraba una soda a Chihiro en una expendedora de dulces.

-¿Kana-san?- inquirió el rubio suspirando agotado mientras observaba al torpe de su prometido siendo el encantador chico normal de siempre.

-le deseo lo mejor, espero que usted también encuentre su verdad.- terminó de decir la joven haciendo una reverencia ante el chico.

El demonio se levantó de improvisto y Kana se sintió aplastada brevemente por la presencia de aquel chico dorado que incluso en prendas tan tontas como las que llevaba puesta lucía como un caballero sacada de un cuento de hadas- gracias, Kana-san- hizo una reverencia Wolfram, pero al estilo occidental.

Rokubunki no perdió ni un segundo de lo sucedido mientras sus otros amigos discutían perdidos en temas sobre Capitán Tsubasa. Su cuerpo se escarapeló al ver a Wolfram y Kana.

-no va a durar mucho- Zuse se le acercó por atrás, y Rokubunki no tuvo que preguntarle a qué se refería.

* * *

Yuuri tomó de la mano a Chihiro, aún cuando fuera ya de noche y estuvieran en una zona con poco tránsito, aún le quedaban grabadas en su mente de forma mecánica, varias prácticas sociales rutinarias. Esperó tranquilamente a que la luz cambiara a pesar que no había ningún carro a la vista.

-¡vamos, crucemos!- insistió la niña mostrándole la pista desierta. Al frente, sus amigos los miraban y esperaban.

-pero Chihiro, la norma dice…

-hasta yo sé cuándo la norma te dice que no la escuches- rió la niña soltándose de su mano y corriendo alegremente por la línea cebra hasta llegar donde Kana. El grupo empezó a caminar entonces, alejándose, Wolfram se quedó parado en la esquina con los brazos cruzados.

Yuuri elevó un pie sobre la pista, miró de nuevo hacia el semáforo y luego a Wolfram, parado ahora solo en la otra acera. Alguien, no supo si fue Sora, Rokubunki o quién, llamó al demonio diciéndole que se apurara que Shibuya ya los alcanzaría. El semáforo de pronto pareció empecinarse en no cambiar la luz. Sintió que Wolfram suspiraba y vio cómo empezaba a girarse. Y en cuanto se dio cuenta ya había cruzado la pista corriendo.

-¿por qué esperaste a que cambiara si no había ni un solo auto a la vista?- le preguntó Wolfram en cuanto el chico abrió los ojos.

Yuuri giró hacia el semáforo y entendió que nunca llegó a cruzar antes que cambiara la luz.

-lo siento- rió tontamente, su única estrategia- soy un chico de hábitos…

-ya lo sé, Yuuri, ya lo sé- Wolfram le terminó de dar la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás.

-yo también lo sé- habló bajito Yuuri mirando hacia el semáforo- no soy tan idiota como crees…- le dedicó una mirada profundamente triste al rubio sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

-¡oye Yuuri!- se giró de nuevo Wolfram, pero ahora sus ojos brillaban con fuerza y había una sonrisa relajada en su rostro- ¡vamos mañana al museo que vimos ayer en la TV! ¿Sí? Luego vamos a comer esos helados de la otra vez.- terminó con una gran sonrisa.

Yuuri la imitó corriendo para darle alcance iniciando una conversación cualquiera, su corazón le dolía y lo único que quería en ese momento era pedirle al chico que no sonriera- "quiero ser el que te haga sonreír"- pensó el joven maou con aflicción- "no el que te obligue a sonreír".

-¿Yuuri, estás bien?

-¿ah? No es nada, solo se metió algo a mi ojo… y no deja de lagrimear.

* * *

**Sumimassen, excumeeee, pardonesss, perdón…. Horacio Von Grantz Sora saludando a las lectoras de su fic favorito "Mazoku Celoso". El día de hoy, Petula decidió cederme este espacio para utilizarlo indiscriminadamente como NO SE DEBE HACER según las reglas del fanfiction. Como verán, hoy no hay minidiccionario, Petula-tama anda con gripe y, aunque eso no es excusa pues empezó a escribir el fic en febrero como un crack de San Valentín, recién lo ha terminado estos días, dándose cuenta que la extensión era mayor a lo normal y que su cuerpo ha subido en temperatura unos grados pero no tiene que ver con una descripción erótica de un lemon yuuram. Así que, estoy aquí para hacer algunas aclaraciones, las que me acuerde. Por ejemplo, Babel es una película que cuenta cuatro historias paralelas, actúa Brad Pitt y la historia que nos interesa es la que se centra en la vida de una estudiante japonesa sorda, muy buena (sale desnuda en una escena de la peli, la vimos con el Capitán y Hibiki un día). Y cuando hablamos del doctor Mureau, nos referimos a la novela escrita por Wells a fines del siglo XIX, que cuenta la historia de un naufrago (Prendick) que llega a una isla donde un científico (Moreau) hace experimentos para humanizar animales. Y el Studio Ghibli dirigido por el dios Hayao Miyazaki, el que hizo la peli esta, "El viaje de Chihiro". Ah, también debo recordarles, que Japón y los japoneses no somos una tierra idílica, tampoco somos un infierno o una engañosa propaganda turística. Somos como somos, así hay un porcentaje morboso de suicidios en los alrededores del Monte Fuji, revisen las estadísticas de sus propios países para ver cuáles son los lugares preferidos por sus suicidas locales. Y, la aparición especial de Zuse, solo me queda aclarar que el "kashinosecomosepronuncia", el triangulo atado en la cabeza es un recurso común en las historias de fantasmas japoneses, ¿a que no mola más que los remakes occidentales?**

**En fin, de paso hay que avisar esta historia no ha sido beteada y tiene sus errores entre ellos que hable yo y no Petula-chi, de otro lado que sus otros fics no están abandonados, solo que el proceso de betear cansa más que de escribir, como el de Cronicas inexistentes que está acabado pero no corregido y para el Rey coleccionista, hay capítulos que no pasan de ser actualizados el viernes, pero como en esos fics no salgo yo no me importa.**

**Finalmente, Petula-han me dijo que podía decir cosas sobre mí. Así que ya que tengo espacio libre lo haré, al estilo de Sailor Moon, cuando era pequeño mi madre me hacía verlo con ella.**

**Nombre: Horacio Von Grantz Sora.**

**Cumpleaños: 1 de mayo.**

**Tipo de Sangre: AB**

**Color favorito: anda, no soy una mujer para responder esas cosas.**  
**Hobby: videojuegos, baseball, hablar con personas aunque estas no te conozcan.**  
**Comida favorita: miso ramen.**  
**Comida que menos me gusta: toda comida que implique las partes privadas de algún ser viviente o que estuvo vivo.**  
**Materia favorita: historia, educación física para mujeres.**  
**Materia que menos le gusta: la escuela.**  
**Pesadilla: vivir con mi padre y ser un hombre responsable.**  
**Puntos fuertes: mi grandiosa personalidad extrovertida.**  
**Sueño: no lo había pensado, lo responderé en otra actualización.**

**Me olvidaba, hay un error en los números de la habitación del infeliz de Ichigo, así que perdonen la pasada, Petula-wanwan está refloja ahora con los mocos por doquier. Ah, esperen faltaba decirles "Mazoku Celoso" ya va a terminar, sí y a ver si pronto ese par de XXXX de Shibuya y Wolfram salen del closet, en lo personal a mi más que molestarme una relación de cabros es una relación entre mariquitas que creen que me están tomando el pelo. ¿Acaso me voy a oponer a su relación? ¿yo? ¡nunca lo haría! ¡otra cosa es burlarme de ellos cada vez que pueda, ya saben, esas bromas de "se le moja la canoa", o este chiste que encontré en internet: Dos maricas se encuentran al cabo del tiempo.**  
**- ¡Chica, que moderna estas!**  
**- Eso no es todo. AHORA TENGO UNA PAGINA WEB Y TODO. La dirección es www mari .com.**  
**- ¿Y no estaría mejor: www maricón y punto?**

**Uh, Petula ¿me estás mirando a mi? ¿eh? ¿estás hablando conmigo? Uh, sí, está hablando conmigo, me despido por el momento lectoras, soy un chico sensible y guapo con rasgos orientales y sus principales hobbies son correr por la playa y tener comidas románticas a la luz de la luna. ¡Llámenme!**

**¡Próximo Capítulo!: ¡Gwendal en la Tierra! ¡Wolfram leyendo pornografía! ¡Gwendal es un fetichista! ¿Por qué este recurso indiscriminado de signos de exclamación? Todo esto y más en: Poketto Gwendal.**


	29. La gran historia de Hikari

La pequeña Hikari estaba perdida. Perdida en el sentido en el que una niña de cuatro años lo estaría. Ya saben, a esa edad una niña no tiene oportunidades ni de amanecer en otra parte que no sea su casa ni su habitación. Además, ella misma estaba en el horario en que los niños de su edad deberían estar en la calle, al menos los niños de su edad con padres cuyos vecinos sospecharían si la hija seguía con vida por no sacarla a menudo.

De modo que, Hikari estaba en la calle. No era una de esas "calles" de verdad, como las calles del centro de Tokio donde te pierdes o pierdes de todo, incluida tu virginidad. Sino una de esas calles de un distrito ñoño con vecinos ñoños que reciclan y mantienen el volumen del stereo en el adecuado para la sociedad.

Cabe resaltar, para quienes estén un poco perdidos (no como Hikari, que tiene la excusa geográfica para decirse "perdida") que Hikari estaba SOLA. Es decir, alguna que otra persona pasaba por su lado pero sin detenerse a pensar en el destino de esa niña de coletas y sombrerito de la época de la guerra fría, no vaya a ser que por detenerse uno a mirar mucho a una nenita lo confundieran con un amigo del lolicon o peor aún, lo condenaran a la pena de muerte como en China cuando eran japoneses.

Para resumir, Hikari estaba tentada a creer que estaba perdida, aunque estaba a solo cinco metros de su casa. Pero, bueno, no hay que ser muy exigentes con los niños de cuatro años ¿no? No todos resultan ser unos Einsten en potencia. Y tampoco hay que esperar demasiado de la seguridad de un niño de cuatro años, tienden a ver las cosas en una perspectiva diferente al resto de la humanidad.

Así empieza nuestra historia que, sí, vuelve a tener una menor de edad como protagonista. Pues, iba caminando por esa misma calle de la aventura, nuestra querida pareja de oro. Shibuya Yuuri, joven maou de Shin Makoku y cada vez más cercano a cumplir los veinte años y aún no tan decidido a cumplir como hombre en otros aspectos. Y Wolfram von Bielefeld, rondando el centenar de años o quién sabe cuántos (como los elfos, los mazoku dejan de prestarle atención al asunto de la edad a cierta… edad), bishounen de pocas pulgas. Y, bien los dos jóvenes andaban uno al lado del otro con el talante propio de una pareja, que podía ser homoerótica como de fútbol, teniendo una amena conversación.

-bueno, Wolf… si la pones así de SI o NO… creo que diría que apoyaría a Light…

-ya lo sabía.

-¡tú vas con L entonces! ¡ya sabía a dónde querías llegar!

Hikari no sabía nada sobre la filosófica pregunta sobre el sentido de la vida, sospechaba algo de la muerte pero en su vida había escuchado algo sobre la Death Note. Hubiera ignorado a esos dos jóvenes, por más deslumbrante que se viera ese chico amarillo que no era como los otros ni como su papá, y decidido seguir mirando hacia el escarabajo muerto que era llevado por hormigas a no ser por interés del chico regular japonés en ella.

-¿pequeña, vives por acá?

El problema de las preguntas, es que te das cuenta que no la necesitabas para tener la respuesta. Probablemente la respuesta siempre existió solo que al momento de ser llamada por la pregunta, tenía problemas de compatibilidad como entre los archivos de Illustrator y Photoshop. Así que, aunque Hikari no supiera donde estaba tampoco sabía que estaba perdida hasta que le hicieron dicha pregunta.

-no sé- respondió la pequeña sintiéndose nerviosa ante el panorama desconocido, y esto solo por el mal hábito de su padre de cargarla las primeras cuadras a la estación.

-¡no puede ser, otra niña perdida!- escuchó clamar al chico amarillo que era distinto a los que conocía y sobre todo a su papá.

-¡tranquilo Wolf, mira que no es ya ese día!- le apaciguó el chico regular.

Hikari observó bufar y sonreír de forma adorable al chico amarillo. De una forma tan linda que le dio ganas de tenerlo para sí misma, como un reemplazo para las sonrisas ausentes de su mamá que según su papá había decidido ir al cielo para quién sabe qué, seguro esos trámites a los que su padre iba las mañanas de los fines de semana y no regresaba sino hasta la noche oliendo a alcohol. Francamente, una niña de su edad necesitaba una mamá. Y, el chico amarillo era un buen repuesto, hasta era más bonito que la madre que recordaba, y seguro que su padre le tomaba cariño, había visto páginas web de su papi donde había gente de cabello así de amarillo.

-bueno… tampoco es que la dejemos a la deriva- habló el chico amarillo. Hikari sonrió, sería lindo tener a alguien así despertándole en su casa. -¡tú eres mi mami!- se abrazó al chico sin dudarlo.

-¡espera, pequeña, ella no es una chica!- habló el chico regular.

-¡pero es que parece…!- iba a hablar Hikari con la inocencia de los niños cuando el muchacho amarillo que además tenía mucho verde en sus ojos se agachó hasta llegar casi a la altura de su mirada. Y no tenía el rostro dulce o abochornado que esperaba encontrar.

-mira, mocosa- amenazó en cambio con un rostro que Hikari nunca atrevería a confundir con el de una mujer- yo no soy tu mami ni ninguna cualquiera con XXXX en sus piernas. No me vas a confundir con una "ella" no me vas a llamar "mami" ni me voy a vestir de mujer para suplirte las carencias que el inepto de, seguro, tu padre te haya provocado. Así que ahora mismo te ahorras tu teatrillo kawaii y nos dice tu nombre completo ¿entiendes?

Hikari asintió, ajena a las trilladas tramas de mangas coreanos con héroes bishounen que pegan a las heroínas, y dio no solo su nombre completo sino mostró la identificación donde estaba el nombre y número de su muy viudo padre.

* * *

-así que la llevamos a la delegación que estaba a una cuadra y luego vino su padre a recogerla. Fin ¿Sabes que sacaron una nueva versión de Mario en Wii?- terminó Yuuri de resumir sus aventuras del día en la mesa de la cena familiar con algunas Terada de compañía.

Ayame lanzó una queja onomatopéyica ante la historia, clavando con violencia despechada su palillo contra una inocente seta- ¿en serio solo eso pasó?-preguntó con un mínimo de esperanza.

-en otras culturas la hubieran condenado por pretender cambiar de madre así a la ligera- siguió comiendo Wolfram junto a su prometido con todo el aire de un príncipe perteneciente a una de esas "otras culturas".

Sin duda, había días que era mejor resumirlos en: "ahí, como siempre".


	30. Pokketo Gwendal

-aniue.

Gwendal dio un brinco cuando escuchó la vocecilla, había estado cabeceando en la sala luego del almuerzo en la casa de los Shibuya. Esa escapada de Shin Makoku realmente estaba funcionando. Casi podía perdonar a esas dos mujeres que de un momento a otro lo sacaron a empujones de su oficina alegando que necesitaba alejarse del trabajo una vez en cien años. Tan inoportuno había sido su exilio que apenas notó cuando Anissina le deslizaba de la muñeca la pulsera de compromiso para luego empujarlo sin mucho romanticismo dentro del agujero dimensional.

Y entonces, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraron con un par de campos verdes mirándolos desde arriba. Cuando recobró de todo el sentido notó que había aparecido en la apenas conocida tina del baño del segundo piso de la casa de los padres de su rey.

Wolfram lo recibió con alegría, al parecer acababa de tomar un baño y por eso lo encontró ahí. Luego de que se armara un escándalo en esa habitación tan pequeña, que incluyó conocer desnudo a Miko (nuevamente) y a Midori, la prometida del Maou de la Tierra. Tras que el rey y su prometido lograran desalojar a las dos curiosas mujeres, el general les explicó la situación mientras se secaba y colocaba ropas adecuadas.

Bueno "adecuadas" aún no sabía para quién. Una camiseta de manga larga roja que decía "red socks" y unos pantalones jeans le hacían sentir… digamos que raro (para Shouma digamos que lo llenaba del espíritu de algún hoolingan adrenalínico). Había pasado la mañana conociendo la calle y asombrándose de lo bien acomodado que estaba su hermano a esa vida. Luego ayudó un poco con los deberes menores, que se resumieron en poner la mesa bajo los "consejos" (dictadura) de Wolfram. El curry lo llenó de tranquilidad como de sueño. Y entonces se encontró en el sofá entrecerrando los ojos mientras revoloteaban en sus sueños documentos, colores y sus adorables muñecos hechos a mano.

-Aniue.

Cuando se desperezó, el chico rubio con el que compartía varios genes, estaba sentado a su lado con una ruma de ¿documentos? En sus brazos.

-¡mira! Lee algunos mientras voy a comprar con Yuuri al supermercado. Miko viene en un rato.

-¿documentos?- Gwendal tomó uno de los "libros" al azar.

-mangas- corrigió el muchacho- son historias contadas con dibujos.-este es de los que voy leyendo ahora- sacó una revista desde abajo y se la alcanzó al general.

Gwendal agradeció que por primera vez los inventos de Anissina funcionaran… y pudiera entender el idioma japonés también cuando leía. -¿Berserk?- leyó con algo de dificultad por ser su primera vez.

-¡tiene caballeros y magia y animales parecidos a los nuestros, es como estar en casa!-exclamó Wolfram mientras se levantaba- ¡no te esfuerces mucho, Aniue, ya regreso!

La puerta se cerró y Gwendal aprovechó para bostezar. Se acomodó mejor en el sofá y tomó la revista de nuevo…- ¡tiene una escena sexual!- exclamó indignado, ¿su hermano le recomendaba una historia donde un sujeto…pasó las páginas ¿tenía sexo con un monstruo?

Cerró de golpe el manga sonrojado. No iba a leer algo así, no ahora. Había tenido suficiente con una vida llena de guerra como para irse a leer una historia sobre eso. Quizá a Wolfram y Conrad les gustara pero él necesitaba relajarse. Pensar en algo que no tuviera que ver con tener el poder y la responsabilidad de cientos de vidas en tus manos y…

-¿Poket…. Mons.. monster…?- era amarillo, con ojitos brillositos y mejillas muy sonrojadas. Pero lo que más lo hizo sentir empático es que esa cosa como parecía un ratón seguro era un conejo. Abrió el manga de bordes avejentados y maltratados como si hubiera encontrado un valioso documento de los años perdidos de Shin Makoku. Una historia simple y llena de buenos valores, comenzó a cavilar, ¿por qué Wolfram no le hablaría de algo así? (además que tenía 150 animalitos adorables para apachurrar y abrazar según la propaganda). Oh, Gwendal empezaba a disfrutar su estadía en la Tierra…

* * *

-¡mal presagio!- gritó su despertador. Pero Gwendal no le hizo caso.- ¡mal presagio!- volvió a gritar su despertador.

-¡maldita sea!- exclamó el General, que no era un hombre de "a la tercera vez".

Antes que alguien pudiera acercarse a darle unas cuantas sugerencias acerca de malas formas de despertar, la puerta de su habitación… que estaba decorada con coloridos poster con coloridas letras y coloridos animalitos… se abrió de par en par. Una sexy madre de edad mediana entró para hundir el pobre rostro de Gwendal en su amplio pecho.-¡cariño, vas llegando a tarde a la casa de la Profesora Kavernikolff!- exclamó la mujer- ¡no puedo creer que mi muchacho ya esté en la edad de iniciar este viaje! ¡qué emoción!

-¡déjame respirar, madre!-finalmente, el pobre hombre logró a duras penas sacarse a la rubia amenaza, lo suficiente para respirar y pensar rápidamente- ¿Profesora Kavernikolff? ¿viaje?- se preguntó.

-¡qué tontito, Gwendal!- rió Cherie- suerte que durmieras con la ropa puesta, aunque que quede claro que yo no te enseñé esos modales.

Gwendal dio un salto y quedó parado en medio de su pequeña habitación. ¿Cuándo había sido tan pequeña su habitación?… bueno no es que le gustara la decoración pero…- ¡¿qué es esta ropa?- gritó asombrado de su atuendo. Pudo reconocer esas zapatillas de tela que usaba su hermano en la tierra, pero en tonos azules y celestes, para nada su color. Además, en lugar de su clásico pantalón de la orgullosa armada mazoku tenía una suerte de jeans en color celeste de corte recto con las botas dobladas hacia afuera, una correa roja se envolvía en su cintura. Llevaba una camiseta negra bajo una chaqueta de manga corta con los hombros blancos y el resto en azul… guantes verdes y… Sentía algo raro en la cabeza, una sensación calurosa y ajustada…

-¡que adorable te ves con la gorra!- exclamó Cherie tomando a su hijo de las manos y evitando que dicha prenda terminara devorada por las fauces furiosas de la tierra.- ¡ahora es mejor que vayas donde la Profesora! ¡no quieres ser el último en recibir tu pokecute.

-poke…cutes…- balbuceó Gwendal asombrado por la increíble sobredemanda de colores pasteles tanto en su habitación, su madre y el jardín que se veía por su ventana.

-ah, que adorable luce mi Gwen cuando está nervioso- le pellizcó las mejillas su madre- vamos, ánimo Gwen, corre ahora a casa de la Profesora, ten suerte.

-¿por qué todo esto tiene sentido?- se quejó Gwendal evadiendo las preguntas en torno a cómo luciría con el traje que ahora llevaba. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo lo hizo pero de pronto se encontró entrando aparatosamente por una puerta que lo metió en una versión rated k+ de los laboratorios de Anissina.

-¡llegas tarde!- le recibió una risa irritante y perfecta, frente a él con uno pantalones marrones y una polera manga larga en azul, un confiado Gunter le saludó- era esperar de ti- rió con malicia jugando con una esfera en su mano- los perdedores como tú solo tienen los restos de los ganadores.

-¿qué?- exclamó Gwendal mirando, sin creerlo, al siempre pánfilo Consejero tontarrón comportándose como los patanes a los que tenía que castigar cuando estaba en la escuela militar.

-ahí te ves- sonrió aún más confiado Gunter saliendo del lugar dándole la espalda y levantando la mano en señal de despedida.

-¿qué fue eso?- insistió Gwendal- ¿por qué actúa tan fuera de él?

-¡Gwendal! ¡finalmente estás aquí!- interrumpió una conocidísima voz femenina que lo hizo preocuparse. Frente a él apareció Anisina vistiendo pantalones de pinzas y con una bata blanca de científico loco. No tenía idea dónde andaba Gunter, se había ido por el lugar opuesto a donde entró y la pelirroja había aparecido… bueno las leyes de la física parecían estar haciéndole una jugada al mazoku.

-¿Anissina?- Gwendal se dio cuenta que la mujer se había parado frente a una mesa donde reposaba una esfera roja con blanco. -¡Anissina!- añadió entonces preocupado por lo que sucedía- ¿tienes idea de lo que pasa? ¡viste a Gunter! ¿de cuándo acá ese tipo naive se porta como un patán! Y ¿sabes dónde vivo? ¿tienes idea de cómo era mi habitación? ¡y esta ropa!

-Gwendal- intervino la mujer acercándose hasta él, por la corta distancia, el general pudo sentir los pechos de la mazoku rosándose con el suyo, se sonrojó con fuerza ante ello, ideas no muy recatadas empezaron a brotar en su mente…- tienes que decirte, Gwendal- sonrió Anissina repentinamente, alejándose del hombre confuso- ¿quieres ver lo que hay dentro de esa bola?- señaló a la mesa donde reposaba el objeto- ¿o quieres ver que hay bajo esta bata?

-¿c..cómo?- tragó duro Gwendal, de pronto Anissina vestía únicamente una transparente versión de la prenda blanca de antes. Ante esa visión su corazón latió con fuerza y otras partes de su cuerpo empezaron a hacer barullo, sin duda no tenía nada que elegir…-¿qué es eso?- su cuerpo se relajó al notar algo dibujado en la esfera… algo de trazos simples, bigotitos, ojitos lindos y…- "Ka—Kawaii"- susurró el pelinegro tomando la esfera entre sus manos y viendo el adorable gatito con moñito en la cabeza.

-¿Gwendal?- llamó Anissina cruzada de brazos con un gesto no tan molesto como resignado que decía "nunca le den a elegir a Gwendal von Voltaire entre un sueño erótico y un sueño-fetiche".

-¿qué hay adentro?- preguntó el General extendiendo la esfera hacia la pelirroja.

Esta se limitó a resoplar- es tu pokecute, desde ahora eres un entrenador pokecute, con la misión de tener muchas peleas pokecute para hacerte un gran maestro pokecute…

-¿adentro hay algo?- preguntó Gwendal ignorando a la mujer- ¿es algo… lindo?

-es tu bestia pokecute con la que tendrás peleas con otros pokecute… realmente no es un argumento complicado… ¿podrías retener la oración principal y dejar de preguntar…?

-¿peleas?- el rostro de Gwendal se volvió falsamente serio, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la forma posesiva en la que sostenía el pokecute lo decían todo- ¿pero me quedo con esto?

-sí- dijo Anissina dándole la espalda con resignación. –es tu bestia pokecute… tienes que ir cazando otros pokecutes para tener mayor posibilidad de ganar más enfrentamientos con otros maestros pokecutes…

-¡WOLFRAMDER!

-…y solo debes llamar a tus bestias cuando sea nece…

-¡KAWAIII!

La pelirroja no sintió la necesidad de girarse a mirar nada, los dos chillidos eran demasiado descriptivos para saber lo que pasó. Así que, con la propiedad de un personaje creado por el poder de los sueños, se desvaneció tranquilamente del escenario.

Los ojos de Gwendal brillaban tanto como una caricatura y sus mejillas sonrojadas terminaban de adornar su boba cara, frente a él un adorable chiquillo de ojos verdes como esmeraldas y un traje ultra-cute que como parecía de cerdito seguro era de ratón lo miraba retador, tenía unos pantaloncillos cortos amarillos, una cola larga se ondeaba por atrás, botas y guantes extra grandes y amarillos acompañaban al top del mismo color que cubría el pecho del chico con orejas de ratón. Si tan solo se atreviera alguna vez a "confundir" una orden de pedido de trajes de soldado con uno de ratón… podría ver en la realidad a su hermano menor en un traje así…

-¡WOLFRAMDER ATTACK!

Oh, pero seguro que la furia de su hermano podía ser más peligrosa que el rayo que lanzaba la criatura salida de su pokecute, podía imaginarse al demonio de fuego quemando el disfraz de ratón antes de ponérselo y no atacándolo con rayos eléctricos como ahora…

-¡Ya detente!- terminó gritando para luego caer chamuscado de rodillas.

-¡WOLFRAMDER!- gruñó el muchacho en posición de ataque.

Gwendal frunció el seño con toda la imagen del clásico Padrino, pero le duró poco. Embobado, volvió a extender la mano con el mismo resultado.

-¡WOLFRAMDER ATTACK!

-…la belleza… duele…- se arrastró el general un par de centímetros lejos de su pokecute. Alzó el rostro chamuscado y lo vio sentado de rodillas mordiéndose un dedo.- ¡CUTE!- estiró la mano para ser electrocutado de nuevo. –tengo que hacer algo con este fetichismo mío…- susurró.

En lo que le costó un parpadeo, se encontró de pronto con la ropa limpia, su pokecute al lado y en medio de un frondoso bosque de ensueño.

-¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?- pensó Gwendal dándole una mirada al chico-ratón que le frunció el seño furioso. Muy parecido a Wolfram cuando de niño estaba molesto, solo que en este caso no te quemaba sino te electrocutaba- ¿no piensas decirme nada?

-…Wolframder…- repuso el rubio inflando las mejillas y alzando la nariz al aire como si oliera algo. Antes que Gwendal tratara de darle alguna orden, la criatura corrió hacia uno de los arbustos, se paró recto ante este y sin dar aviso gritó mientras guiaba una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

Bueno, Wolfram de niño también tenía el hábito de agarrársela con los objetos inanimados. Aunque en este caso, un gemido de dolor y un cuerpo cayendo entre espasmos al suelo indicó que había una víctima ahí.

El muchacho, vestía unas mallas color negro con botas azules extra grandes así como los guantes y un extraño caparazón. Su rostro era más que evidente, y Gwendal se sintió en la tierra de sus sueños, nunca podría imaginar ver a su rey vestido de forma tan adorable.

-YUURIMON- lloriqueó el pelinegro tratando de sentarse en vano pues Wolframder se le abalanzó comenzando a morderle la cabeza sin ningún tacto. En respuesta, el pokecute desconocido empezó a agitar sus manos y a patalear.

Gwendal se tapó la boca mientras un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro- ¡si tuviera una cámara!- exclamó por lo bajo al tiempo que un misterioso click lo hacía ver la derecha.

-no llegué a creer que fuera digno alguna vez guardar recuerdos de otro pokecute que no fuera el mío- comentó alguien idéntico a Conrad, pantalones marrones, zapatillas, camiseta naranja y chaleco verde, revisando la toma en su cámara. –pero este pokecute es una excepción, sin duda combina perfectamente con el mío.

-Es mi pokecute- repuso Gwendal instintivamente, pegando los ojos hacia los dos muchachos que aún seguían metidos en una adorable pero violenta pelea. Wolframder había logrado poner boca arriba a Yurimon de modo que el caparazón no le dejaba levantarse y agitaba las extremidades desesperadamente mientras el rubio seguía tratando de morderle la cabeza.

-¿tu pokecute?...- sonrió Conrad- pues no por mucho tiempo, como decía, ese pokecute combina con el mío, así que creo que me lo quedaré para…

-¡deja de decir ESE, es MI pokecute!- gruñó el mazoku alzando una mano.

Conrad apenas y le devolvió la misma sonrisa de antes más una ceja arqueada mientras alzaba la mano y exclamaba- ¡Yurimon, posición de ataque!

Para su sorpresa, a pesar del triple esfuerzo que le costó, el pelinegro logró levantarse y en dos saltos llegó apurado junto a su amo.

-¡Wolfram!... digo ¡Wolframder!- dijo Gwendal infructuosamente, el pequeño pokecute rubio se quedó sentado en su lugar sin hacer el menor caso- ¡Wolframder… posición de ataque!- insistió el pobre general avergonzado de la nula respuesta de su criatura.

-¿y te llamas entrenador pokecute?- rió "amablemente" Conrad, aunque claro, el mazoku conocía perfectamente cada risa y sonrisa de su hermano menor y podía asegurar que más de la mitad de ellas eran más insultos y declaraciones de guerra que otra cosa.

-¡no te pongas "divertido" Conrad!-amenazó Gwendal irritado.

-oh, claro que no. Esto no es siquiera risible para ponerse divertido… simplemente me pondré en…- ¡Yurimon! ¡ataque!- ordenó el castaño provocando que su pokecute abriera descomunalmente la boca para que dejara salir un potente chorro que dio perfectamente en el rubio blanco… en el rubio y ahora muy pero muy furioso blanco.

-¡Wolframder!- quiso ordenarle Gwenal pero como solía pasar con el Wolfram real, la criatura se adelantó a cualquier cosa y gritando su poder lanzó una poderosa descarga que, gracias al sendero de agua dejado por el ataque de su oponente terminó en un choque eléctrico que dejó a Conrad con un chamuscado afro.

-¿acaso ni cuando eres herido dejas de sonreír?- arqueó las cejas Gwendal esperando alguna respuesta de su falso hermano de sueño.

-¿Yurimon?- se acercó el pequeño pelinegro a su amo, su mano apenas rozó su pierna y Conrad cayó con un golpe seco en el suelo.- ¡Yurimon!- exclamó el pokecute asombrado.

-Wolframder- aún cuando parecía que el lenguaje de esos pokecutes era limitado a repetir sus nombres, Gwendal juraría que esa era una risa venida de su pokecute.

-Yurimon- y aquello sonaba más a algo como "no te perdonaré el haber lastimado a mi amo".

-Wolframder- y eso podía decir que significaba "oblígame".

-¡Yurimon!

-¡Wolframder!

Y eso era el inicio de otra pelea entre oponentes- esto tiene su límite, maldición- bufó el primogénito Spitzberg- ¿para qué entrenar a un animal que parece que lo hace bien por su cuenta? Sería más ir contra las leyes de respeto hacia la vida natural… cazarlos indiscriminadamente y someterlos a peleas donde corren el riesgo de salir heridos…

-¿Yurimon?- "¿ese sujeto nos está desprestigiando?"

-Wolframder- "¿qué cree que somos para subestimarnos de esa forma?"

-¡Yurimon!- "somos guerreros fuertes y con orgullo"

-¡Wolframder!- "va a aprender ese tío a tratar a su pokecute"

-quizá este tipo de prácticas con pokecutes y pokebolas…y peleas pokecute deberían ser denunciadas a alguna sociedad protectora de animales y…- dos miradas lindas pero agresivas interrumpieron los pensamientos de Gwendal. Su añejo instinto guerrero le dijo que corriera y no era quién para no hacerle caso a su instinto, lo había mantenido con vida en todos esos años después de todo. Sin embargo, aquellos pokecutes demostraron que aparte de tener pésimas actitudes, poseían una gran puntería.

Gwendal vio llegar los ataques unidos, pero en lugar de esperar un término similar al de su oponente, se vio de pronto envuelto en una luz de todos esos colores bonitos que guardaba en sus cajones de oficina pero no muchos veían. Su cuerpo empezó a quemarle suavemente y sintió como si empezara a crecer cual tallo de flor, estirándose hasta el cielo azul e infinito y…

-¡GAOOOO!- pensó Gwendal, que podía traducirse de "lengua de monstruo lindo a mazoku adulto" como "¿qué me sucede? ¿por qué de pronto mi cabeza choca contra el cielo y eso de allá abajo es como el bosque en el que estuve pero en versión miniatura? ¿y por qué estoy metido en un traje de dragón?"

-…Wolframder…- "¿comiste algo raro o es que tus ataques son así de enclenques, Yurimon?"

-¡Yurimon!- "no comí nada raro, seguro fuiste tú el que hizo algo raro, ¡mis ataques nunca transforman humanos en gigantes disfrazados de chibi monstruos de super-sentai!".

-¡Wolframder!- "vuélvelo a decir y vas a probar el poder de mis rayos".

-¡Yurimon!- "hazlo y terminarás ahogándote en tus lágrimas… este… provocadas por mis ataques de agua".

-¿GAO?- "¿hasta en mis sueños esos dos tienen que seguir siendo un Lord Mocoso y un Rey Cándido?"- ¡GAO!- "este traje da comezón"- ¡¿GAO?- "¿por qué esos dos me patean las piernas? ¡imposible que en mi propio sueño me convirtiera en el villano de la historia!".

* * *

-¿hermano?

-¡GAO!

-¿…hermano…? ¡por qué hace ruidos tan extraños! No recuerdo que los hiciera así en Shin Makoku… Conrad, ¿será que en este mundo hacemos ruidos raros y no me he enterado?

-no lo creo Wolf… si miras bien su rostro… creo que Gwendal está soñando algo. Déjame tratar a mí, veamos. ¡Gwendal!

-¡si solo sonríes y le hablas plácidamente no despertará! ¡deberías saberlo puesto que yo tengo los mismos problemas para despertar que mi hermano mayor!

-yo también soy tu hermano mayor, Wolfram…

-no cambies el tema. Como yo heredé ciertas cosas de mi hermano, es lógico que él también tenga sueño pesado.

-las cosas solo se heredan de padres a hijos, Wolfram, y yo también soy tu hermano y no tengo el sueño pesado.

-los hermanos no podemos ser iguales en todo, Conrad. Mira, esta es la mejor forma de despertarlo: ¡GWENDAL! ¡GWENDAL!

-si lo sigues zamarreando despertará pensando que estamos en guerra y…

-¡GAOOOO!

* * *

-… y compraron los vegetales que pedí… ¿Yuu-chan?

-…sí, un poco más de lo que pediste ya que Gwendal y Conrad se quedan a comer.

-ah, los tres hermanos juntos…

-sí, Wolfram debe estar feliz de que sus hermanos estén acá, ¿sabes?

-son tres hermanos ejemplares y… ¿Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan? ¿por qué Conrad está tirado boca abajo en el suelo y Gwendal-san está sentado sobre él y tiene a Wolfram alzado en brazos como si lo fuera arrojar a varios metros de distancia?

-…mamá, lo que más me preocupa es por qué solo grita "GAO".

* * *

**Algunas aclaraciones como siempre. La escena de Gwendal en traje de monstruos XD, el super sentai es ese género de series de tv live action, con héroes en trajes chillones, robots escandalosos y monstruos más escandalosos como Power Rangers. Y el "gao", simplemente acabo de ver el capítulo 37 de Tsubasa Reservoir y… bueno, Kuro-rin merecía un homenaje, él y Gwendal son mi tipo de hombres!**

**Acerca del cambio de nombre a este fic: pues valga la pena decir que hace un buen tiempo las historias dejaron de hablar solo de celos, pensándolo mejor realmente el fic tiene mucho de romance y comedia, y pues el "romakome" es algo como un género dentro de los estilos temáticos de los mangas y animes que implica precisamente "romance y comedia" y, aquí está mi amor al japonés aunado a mi nulo conocimiento de dicho idioma: un título mal escrito pero que me suena bien. Porque no solo los japoneses tienen derecho a poner nombres arbitrario a sus mangas, les presento: ¡Romakome Mazoku-san!**


	31. Retoricamente, es una confesion de amor

Wolfram era honesto, una bendición dentro de una maldición. Podía tener una posición clara acerca de algo, debido a que había analizado ello y lo decía directamente a los demás. Cuando alguien venía con ideas diferentes, él era capaz de cuestionar objetivamente aquellas y ser capaz de valorarlas o aceptar que sus conceptos podían cambiar a mejor.

-es divertido hacer esta clase de compras- el día de hoy, el joven demonio había decidido que la idea de un supermercado donde todo lo necesario estuviera por secciones no era una mala idea; la Tierra tenía sus buenas cosas, las cuales se encontraban siempre en la vida diaria. No le divertía para nada leer los diarios, había tenido una discusión con Shouri acerca de cómo podía considerar su mundo civilizado con todas esas noticias sobre guerras, crímenes, drogas, tráficos y corrupción.

-¿no crees que se podría hacer algo así en Shin Makoku? ¿eh, Wolf?- preguntó Yuuri proyectándose ya la inauguración del primer supermercado en la ciudad cerca al Castillo.

-no- fue la respuesta seca del rubio que miraba atentamente a la lista que sus hermanos y él habían hecho. Ahora que los dos se quedaban también en casa, había que aprovisionarse correctamente.

-¿eh? ¡ni siquiera lo has pensado! ¡apenas y me has mirado!- se quejó el pelinegro. A veces su prometido era bastante tosco en responder. –podrías dañar los sentimientos de gente sensible con esa actitud tuya- se quejó finalmente.

-¿cómo que no lo he pensado? ¿sabías que los mazokus podemos hacer no menos de cinco cosas al mismo tiempo? De modo que sin duda pensé en tu pregunta y mi respuesta fue esa: No- repuso el rubio, esta vez mirando al joven Maou con la seriedad propia de su personalidad.

-sigue siendo una respuesta categórica y mala- infló las mejillas Yuuri- ¿no te has puesto a pensar que sería…?

-un error dramático en la micro-economía - suspiró el mazoku caminando por el pasillo de artículos de limpieza- para empezar los precios están hegemonizados en estos sitios y es una gran corporación la que manipula todo y decide a qué mayoristas comprar y a quienes no. La libre competencia no existe y tampoco el regateo. Si bien, en este mundo parece ir bien, Shin Makoku aún no es una nación que se haya alienado de este modo. Probablemente en unos mil años podríamos tratar de llegar a la Era Industrial.

-¿mil años para la era industrial?- se quejó el pelinegro.

-bueno, estaremos viejos y no nos podrán echar la culpa cuando empiecen los despidos masivos cuando las máquinas reemplacen la mano de obra humana- sonrió irónico.-y ni que decir cuando aparezcan los replicantes.

-¿despidos, maquinas, sociedades futuristas a lo Blade Runner?- se jaloneó los cabellos- ¡Wolfram, tus pronósticos son tan oscuros! ¡pareces uno de esos sociólogos que suelen hablar por TV alertándonos de nuestras conductas y quejándose de las necesidades innecesarias que provocan estas sociedades postmodernas! Sin duda no quiero que Shin Makoku termine como un país donde los hombres son tan pervertidos que las mujeres deben ir en vagones especiales o donde la gente se suicida teniendo todas las oportunidades para tener una vida fructífera y… ¡no me hagas pensar mal de mi sociedad!

-tu sociedad es Shin Makoku, Yuuri- sentenció el rubio.

-¡espera, espera! Puedo ser de los dos mundos…

-ah, ya llegamos, veamos…

-¡No cambies el tema como si nada, Wolfram!

-¿eh? Perdona, dime… ¿cómo es que se compran las rasuradoras desechables?

-¿eh?- Yuuri se paró en seco, una señora que iba manejando su coche se quejó, el moreno haciendo mil reverencias la dejó pasar, para de inmediato dedicarle una mirada trémula a su prometido- ¿desde cuándo te rasuras tú?

- soy hombre, como tú, ¿sabes? también tengo vello facial…

-¡Vello facial!- exclamó el chico, la gente alrededor lo miró raro pero volvió rápido a sus actividades. - ¡Wolfram, no me digas que te afeitas todos los días! ¿de qué forma me has ocultado un secreto semejante? ¿cuántos secretos más hay entre nosotros? ¡confiesa!

-¡no hables como si fueras una mujer que ha descubierto que le engañan!- gruñó el rubio- ¿no dijiste el otro día que te picaba el rostro cuando nos besábamos?

-¿eh? Ah…- Yuuri meditó un momento recordando que ayer en la noche, mientras tenían otra de sus sesiones de abrazos, el rostro del rubio le provocaba una particular comezón- pensé que eran tus cabellos… de la cabeza…

-es esto- el chico acercó su rostro ladeándolo de un lado de modo que expuso su mejilla y mentón. Yuuri, con ojo analítico repasó la piel varias veces, hasta que finalmente los vio- ¡en serio los tienes! ¡increíble Wolf! Aunque sean muy rubios, pues debo aceptar que tienes barba y algo de bigotes…

-tampoco es que los tenga en exceso, y además a los mazokus nos crece mucho más lento y en mi caso específico, no saqué las barbas Spitzberg como el tío Stoffel sino la piel Bielefeld.

-ah… ya veo, así que si hubieras sacado más genes del lado de tu madre…- la idea de un Wolfram con larga barba rubia y bigotes en punta perfectamente peinados dejaron a Yuuri en el limbo unos momentos- es bueno que también tengas sangre Bielefeld, creo.

- hace unos años, estuvo de moda entre los Bielefeld dejarse el bigote, como es tan difícil que nos crezca en comparación a otros, fue casi una competencia. Creo que si hubiera aceptado tomar la poción de Anissina hubiera ganado…

-¡Wolfram, no me digas que…! ¡tú con un bigote!- Yuuri empezaba a darse cuenta de forma perturbadora que era cierto que en su caso, la persona con la que compartía la cama y el día a día tenía, pues, "un pasado"- ¿qué otras locuras hiciste en tu juventud?- preguntó casi acusador.

-no fue una locura. Fue algo estrictamente Bielefeld… pero si quieres buscar culpables debería señalar a los Christ.

-¿la familia de Gunter?

-sí, todo el asunto del bigote se dio a raíz de que ellos comentaron un día que los que menos vello facial tenían éramos nosotros. Mi tío y el padre de Gunter se la pasaron revisando pinturas y referencias de sus antepasados… Esa noche se conoce como "La querella del Vello Facial Bielefeld-Christ".

-¿le pusieron nombre a su divergencia? Ustedes los mazokus son…- Yuuri se paró a tiempo, antes de darle en la yaga a su prometido con cosas de razas prefirió seguir en terreno de donde tuviera con qué asirse- y, entonces ¿ustedes ganaron?

-de hecho la información según mi tío no era precisa y para decidirlo el padre de Gunter se rasuró el bigote y ambos compitieron en a quién le crecería más rápido.

-¿qué demonios? ¿y al final tu que tenías que ver? ¿eso no pasó antes que nacieras?

-sí pero un día me enteré de eso, y supe que mi tío perdió. Por ese tiempo era yo un joven ya y conocía a un Christ de mi edad en la escuela militar… así que decidí tratar de honrar a mi tío y me deje crecer el bigote… para ver si crecía más rápido que el de él. Lo que no sabía es que era una moda, y que varios Bielefeld habían decidido hacer lo mismo que yo…

-"moda"- se mofó Yuuri sospechando que el nivel de influencia del ex príncipe era mayor de la que él esperaba y más perturbadora de lo que quisiera el pobre maou.- y "¿ganaste?"…

-uh, no. La verdad es que quedé impresionado con lo rápido que se llenaba de pelo mi oponente. Aunque admito que fue raro dejarme el bigote, mi hermano me miraba de forma extraña todo el tiempo que lo llevé, y mi madre lloraba cuando nos veíamos y me decía que verme con bigote era como verla con bigote a ella.

-bueno, entiendo a Cheri…

-al menos en esa época Conrad dejó de sonreír cuando me veía…

-sin comentarios.

-en fin, ahora tengo que comprar rasuradoras para mi hermano, para Conrad y para nosotros.

-¿nosotros?- inquirió Yuuri casi asustado.

-sé que eres un chico tímido y no te importa mucho tu apariencia pero considero justo que si yo tengo que rasurarme, debes hacerlo tú también.- sentenció el rubio, sus cejas fruncidas y sus ojos cerrados enmarcados por sus rubias y espesas pestañas.

-¿cómo? ¿Qué yo qué?- Yuuri corrió hacia uno de los espejos para las mujeres que querían probarse maquillaje antes de comprarlo. Por fortuna solo estaba la chica de las muestras gratis que aunque lo miró raro, lo dejó hacer. Ante el espejo, Yuuri se sorprendió de encontrar, ya no al niño naive de mejillas rellenas y ojos de venado de cuando tenía quince años. En su lugar vio a un joven casi en sus veinte, de ojos dulces y sonrisa rodeada de un vello negro no profuso pero sí notorio. Si lo miraba mejor, se veía como un tipo con barba de tres días. -…pero barba es barba- se pasó la mano por el mentón. –"esto me recuerda que siempre sí somos hombres"- suspiró algo melancólico- "me gusta un hombre con todas sus letras con todo su vello facial".

-¿Yuuri?- se acercó Wolfram ligeramente preocupado al notar el rostro serio de su prometido- no importa si te lo quieres dejar… en serio.

-¿eh?- el pelinegro salió de su ensimismamiento- perdona, Wolf… no es eso- sonrió dulcemente- no te preocupes, creo que tienes razón se ve bastante descuidado en mi, vamos por las rasuradoras.

-sí…- hizo una pausa el rubio sopesando si preguntarle cuál era el meollo del asunto o dejarlo para después. Decidió aplazarlo- bueno, mira creo que comprando cinco está bien pero… son de tantos colores… ¿puedo coger una de cada tono?

-uh, espera Wolf, es que cada rasuradora varía de acuerdo a la marca y al que la usará. Esta de acá es para piel seca, esta para piel delicada, esta con tres cuchillas para barba abundante…

-¡cuántas formas! ¿es que hay tanta diferencia entre el vello facial de uno a otro individuo?- preguntó curioso el rubio.

-sí… mira, esta que es para piel delicada, es ideal para ti. Tienes casi como yo pero es más fino y tu piel es más sensible… y esta es para piel regular y vello no abundante es para mí. Ahora, lo difícil es saber cuáles son para Gwendal y Conrad…

Un silencio reflexivo se cernió sobre ellos, quienes pasaban por ahí los miraban curiosos, lucían como dos chicos pensando en la respuesta a alguna pregunta de cariz filosófico.

-el padre de Gwendal era muy barbudo- intervino finalmente Wolfram- aunque su cabello es delgado es abundante…

-quizá este entonces…- Yuuri cogió una de las rasuradoras- es para barbas abundantes y tiene aloe para cuidar la piel… ¿sabes si Gwendal tiene piel seca?- preguntó de la nada sintiendo de pronto que era la pregunta más afeminada que alguna vez hiciera.

-no lo sé realmente, pero supongo que como tiene tantas arrugas en la frente le sirva un suavizante…

Volvieron a quedarse en un silencio pesado, tratando de graduarse en teoría de la epidermis I.

-y Conrad…- gruñó Yuuri cruzándose de brazos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza tratando de que en su cerebro se creara la sección "tipo de piel para cada rasuradora". ¿Por qué en los mangas shonen no traían sugerencias así?, en los shojos seguro que les hablaban sobre limpiadores de piel y esas cosas.

-Conrad… con lo mucho que viaja y eso… nunca lo he visto siquiera bronceado… ¿tú crees que eso sea señal de que su piel no se daña mucho?- habló Wolfram luego de pensar mucho.

-puede ser pero… ¿y qué tal si es de los tipos que se ponen mascarillas por la noche?- preguntó insensatamente Yuuri. Wolfram le devolvió una mirada absurda.

-¿realmente lo crees?

Yuuri suspiró- me duele la cabeza de pensar esto… ¡no creo que sea tan difícil! Vamos, somos inteligentes, hemos podido con aventuras más peligrosas.

* * *

Hibiki era de todo. Era un poco vago, un poco codicioso, un poco flojo, un poco obsesivo, un poco pervertido… y era un poco amable también. Aunque aquello no salía a relucir siempre.

-Mikawa-san, creo que la sección de artículos para el aseo es por allá- señaló el muchacho estirando el brazo hacia el frente, un poco arriba, donde el cartel anunciaba el pasillo indicado.

-tienes razón, vaya descuido el mío- sonrió Mikawa levantando los brazos en un gesto gracioso y mirando a su amigo con sus dientes como perlas y su vestido de algodón amarillo con flores en los bordes flotando en su pequeño cuerpo.

Hibiki asintió con una sonrisa tranquila, no tenía que bajar mucho la cabeza para ver a Mikawa a los ojos pues era una persona de casi su estatura, claro que su contextura era mucho más delgada que la suya y en general de los chicos que conocía, hasta del delgaducho Sora. –es normal que sientas confusión, según me dijiste, apenas y te mudaste hace algunos días. Realmente te admiro por empezar una vida independiente de tus padres.

-ah, no es para tanto- se sonrojó Mikawa, mostrando de nuevo sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Unos chicos que pasaron al lado de ellos, miraron a Mikawa con insistencia alejándose con comentarios subidos de tono. Mikawa no hizo caso de ello y continuó- tuve suerte de que una amable pareja de ancianos estuvieran alquilando una habitación en su casa y aceptaran que viviera con ellos. Sino no podría vivir en una zona tan bonita.

-nah, Mikawa-san, eres una persona muy buena y gentil, en el trabajo todos respetan y confían en tu desempeño programando los videojuegos… sin duda eres de las pocas personas en las que uno confiaría sin dudarlo. –afirmó Hibiki.- hasta una pareja de ancianos, seguro te verían como el nieto que no viene a visitarlos seguido.

-eres muy gentil, Hibiki-kun- rió despacio Mikawa- y de nuevo, gracias por ayudarme a hacer las compras de la semana.

* * *

La asistenta de la sección miraba asustada a los dos chicos.

-uh, es un héroe de guerra y de pequeño se insolaba bastante, aunque no tanto como yo.

-y también ha estado en un Equipo de Asalto en Estados Unidos, y no se ve para nada avejentado.

-ah, y además es alérgico al polen de una flor especial que no se encuentra en nuestro país.

-y tiene el cabello castaño y ojos marrones con unas chispas grises.

-uh, no suele molestarse mucho, siempre sonríe…

La asistenta volvió a mirar sin entender.

-¿y?- preguntó Yuuri.

-¿alguna idea de cuál es para mi hermano?- añadió Wolfram.

-¿héroe de guerra con unos ojos tan curiosos?- balbuceó la muchacha confundida. –este… yo…

-sugeriría esta, tiene solo crema hidratante no muy fuerte y doble hoja- interrumpió una voz suave aunque algo profunda. Mientras Yuuri y Wolfram volteaban a ver, la asistenta aprovechaba para desaparecer.

-¿Hibiki?- Yuuri reconoció de inmediato a su amigo; aquel que consideraba "hermano en la simplicidad". Hibiki, pálido y alto como un típico japonés, de cabello negro recortado, cuando se acordaba, por sus propias tijeras. Hibiki con un polo con un estampado de Haruhi Suzumiya y unos pantalones más desgastados que los de moda. Hibiki, el geek eterno enamorado de mujeres irreales y…

-gracias por el consejo…- dijo Wolfram recibiendo la rasuradora de manos de Mikawa.

-¡¿es tu hermana?- preguntó bruscamente escéptico Yuuri.

-Yuuri, Hibiki nos dijo que no tiene hermanos- le corrigió Wolfram mirando de nuevo a Mikawa- ¿es tu prima?

-¡por qué tiene que ser familiar mío!- se quejó el asediado entre dolido y ofendido.

-somos compañeros de trabajo, mi nombre es Mikawa- sonrió.

Yuuri y Wolfram asintieron como si esa fuera la única explicación válida en el campo de realidad de Hibiki.

-¡ustedes dos dejen de mirarle raro!- volvió a gritar el geek más molesto por saber qué tipo de reputación tenía entre sus conocidos que en lo mal que podía quedar con Mikawa.

-entonces, ¿crees que esto sea lo mejor para mi hermano Conrad?- preguntó de nuevo Wolfram a Mikawa- la verdad es que Yuuri y yo hemos tenido un mal rato tratando de saber cuál es la mejor rasuradora para cada uno.

-puede parecer complicado, sobre todo cuando uno crece creyendo que ese tipo de conocimiento recae solo en mujeres o en asesores de imagen- explicó Mikawa con tranquilidad, tomando dos de las rasuradoras que descansaban en la canastilla que llevaba Yuuri en las manos. –pero veo que la intuición de ambos es buena.

-hicimos lo mejor que pudimos-afirmó Wolfram satisfecho.

-nah… esto, ¿están en una cita o algo?- preguntó Yuuri con un poco de maldad, la suficiente solo para molestar un poco a su amigo.

-¿qué hablas enclenque? El único tonto que llevaría a alguien en una cita al supermercado serías tú.- se burló Wolfram.

Mikawa rió jovialmente, Yuuri vio a Hibiki incrédulo, con ojos de "no puedo creer que semejante criatura haya aceptado salir contigo".

-Hibiki-kun me acompañaba a hacer las compras de la semana- indicó Mikawa- como soy nueva en el vecindario me confundo un poco…

-¿eh? ¿vives por acá?- preguntó curioso Yuuri.

-me mudé a siete cuadras de este supermercado- explicó Mikawa- prefiero hacer las compras semanales acá debido a que no hay otro supermercado camino al trabajo.

-ah, entonces te "ofreciste amablemente" a acompañarle ¿cierto, Hibiki?- sonrió mordaz el joven rey.

-es lo que haría cualquier persona amable- refutó Wolfram, poco a dado a entender o a querer entender los sarcasmos- mirándole bien, con esos brazos tan delgaduchos es difícil creer que podría con las bolsas de las compras.

-¡por Dios, Wolfram, es una mujer! ¿quieres que tenga los brazos de un gladiador?- exclamó Yuuri.

-me refería a Hibiki- fue la respuesta seca del rubio, puntualizada con un silencio incómodo que terminó con el grito del inocente japonés.

-¡nuestras contexturas son similares!

Haciendo uso de otro de sus útiles talentos, Wolfram sonrió para distraer la atención y volvió a mirar a Mikawa- ¿necesitas que te ayudemos con las compras? Si vives cerca podemos acompañarte hasta allá.

-eh, bueno ¿pero no estoy molestándoles? No quiero aprovecharme del tiempo de personas que acabo de conocer.

Hibiki se deslizó del lado de Mikawa al de Yuuri en un gesto muy ninja y susurró por lo bajo- hey, Shibuya, ¿qué onda con esto? ¿de cuándo acá Wolfram es tan amable?

El joven rey suspiró recordando bien quienes se encontraban en casa o mejor dicho, quienes y con qué intenciones, se encontraban en casa- las hermanas de la prometida de mi hermano van a cenar.

-¿las que le toman fotos a Wolfram y las suben al DA?

-esas mismas- suspiró Yuuri recordando horrorizado el fanart dedicado a Wolfram que encontró el otro día. Ayame juró que solo utilizó las fotos de referencia pero el japonés estaba más que seguro que la muchacha estaba tan obsesionada por el aspecto de su prometido que había grabado cada parte de su cuerpo en secreto. Y no era solo ella, los ojos soñadores de Katsumi también ponían algo nervioso al rubio, más que nada porque hace tiempo que Yuuri sabía que Wolfram era un chico… un muchacho, un hombre… y no un dibujo principesco de Walt Disney; al mazoku le ponía nervioso traumatizar a la niña de por vida si se comportaba como solía hacerlo. En ese punto le pareció irónico el que no se sintiera intimidado por las mujeres que rodeaban al ex príncipe sino se sentía como un miembro de la PETA protegiendo a una criatura en peligro de extinción de miradas depredadoras. –en todo caso… creo que tenemos tiempo de sobra- asintió Yuuri finalmente. – Mikawa-san, ¡seis brazos trabajan mejor que dos!

* * *

-disculpen la molestia- volvió a decir Mikawa. Lo hacía con mucha elegancia cada cuadra que terminaban.

Y Yuuri respondía como siempre con la misma sonrisa novata- no pasa nada, esto no pesa para nada. Ustedes dos se habrían visto en problemas si es que lo tenían que cargar solos.

Los cuatro caminaban por las tranquilas calles residenciales. Cada uno con un par de bolsas en cada mano. Prácticamente todas pertenecientes a Mikawa.

-es aquí ¿cierto?- se detuvo Hibiki frente a una casa blanca de techo rojo con un jardín pequeño pero muy cuidado. Mikawa se adelantó, había un camino de piedra que llevaba a la puerta principal. Pero, cubierto cuidadosamente por una enredadera, hacia la derecha, había otra puerta, la cual abrió.

-si no les molesta… ¿se quedarían a cenar los tres conmigo? Al menos de esa forma podría agradecerles la ayuda.

-¿eh? Pero… no queremos… tu trabajas, vives sola… nosotros…- titubeó Yuuri.

-me alegraría en serio si aceptaran- sonrió con tranquilidad Mikawa.

-pues, ya es hora de la cena- miró al cielo Wolfram- ¿qué prepararás?- preguntó mientras que caminaba con las compras- ¿algo caliente?

-Sukiyaki, pero será solo con tofu…- repuso Mikawa caminando junto a él.-es que la carne está algo cara.

-Hibiki…- susurró Yuuri algo curioso- no recuerdo que tuvieras una compañera en tu trabajo. Me refiero a…

-¡podemos ponerle huevo también!- exclamó el geek ignorando al pelinegro.

* * *

-ah, es un piso muy bonito- los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron de par en par admirando el pequeño pero confortable lugar. Una pequeña salita comedor, con una sección para la cocina. Junto a un pasillo a la derecha, estaba el baño y a poquísimos pasos, la habitación. –es tan agradable, se nota la mano de una mujer acá- terminó de exclamar dejando las compras sobre la mesa de la pequeña cocina.

-la verdad los señores lo arreglaron así, ellos preferían que viviera una chica acá, fue una suerte que no tuviera problemas- repuso Mikawa mientras sacaba las compras y las iba arreglando en la alacena.

-Mikawa-san, ¿podemos ir cortando los vegetales?- Wolfram con un cuchillo en la mano, que quién sabe cómo lo habría encontrado tan rápido, esperaba una indicación parado frente a la tabla de picar.

-pero ustedes no deberían trabajar, son mis invitados.

-eh, Mikawa-san, si Wolfram tiene un cuchillo es mejor que le dejes usarlo- repuso Yuuri tranquilo.

-además estamos entre amigos- resopló Hibiki sacando un nabo- así será más divertido.

En unos cuantos segundos, Mikawa se encontró arrodillada en el suelo viendo a los tres chicos cocinar. Hibiki, como siempre, concentrado y a la vez relajado en lo que hacía; siempre le sorprendió el talento de su compañero de trabajo, parecía hacer siempre las cosas como si fueran lo más importante, desde programar un juego hasta cambiar los rollos de papel higiénico en los baños. En el trabajo siempre comentaban que Hibiki había nacido con una extensión USB y que sus dedos en realidad eran robóticos. La mayoría solía tomarlo como tímido debido a que desconocían su frase de vida "si no tienes nada bueno que decir mejor no digas nada". Pero Mikawa lo sabía, no por nada habían estado en la primaria juntos y reencontrarse en el trabajo hace unos años había sido toda una sorpresa. Era además el único que se mostró desde el comienzo honesto. El resto les tomo tiempo, y un par terminaron dejando el trabajo por la presencia de Mikawa, algunos hasta se burlaban de los que le hablaban, pero el buen Hibiki parecía vacunado contra ello. Difícilmente le lastimaban los rumores que podían decirse o hacerse sobre él.

El chico rubio que se llamaba Wolfram le sorprendió desde que lo vio. Era realmente alguien a quien poder llamar "una persona hermosa" sin temor a luego ir bajando la categoría si conociera a alguien más. Era una belleza inalcanzable para Mikawa y lo sabía; ni hombre o mujer podrían intentar ser como ese joven extranjero sin quedar en lo ridículo; era un chico pero con una belleza tan delicada que los flojos resumirían en femenina pero era imposible confundirlo con una mujer, de hecho con toda seguridad varios muchachos querrían ser su amigo para estar a su lado y recoger a las incautas que se acercaran demasiado a la luz que despedían sus ojos y su personalidad. Y eso que se notaba que no tenía una personalidad sencilla, pero quienes supieran mirar en esos primeros conflictos llegarían a apreciarlo incondicionalmente.

Y Shibuya. Mikawa sonrió gentilmente, debía aceptar que toda su vida había soñado con un chico así como novio y hasta esposo. Era muy despistado y buena gente, tenía una gran confianza en los otros y una amabilidad increíble. No era ingenuo, Mikawa lo supo desde el comienzo, pero sí un chico dispuesto a creer positivamente en las cosas antes que en lo negativo. Sus ojos despedían un brillo de intensa naturalidad, no dudaba que era de los que no podían mentir demasiado. Era un chico sencillo y empeñoso. Y cuando se empezó a dar cuenta, un chico que tenía dueño ya.

-¡Yuuri! ¡Tonto!- incluso antes que el pelinegro terminara de gritar, Wolfram ya le había quitado el cuchillo y tomado su mano para revisar la cortada.

-¡duele!- se quejó el muchacho- ¡no me di cuenta!

-enclenque… pudo ser peor- los ojos verdes del rubio brillaron preocupados.

-lo siento, Wolf…- se disculpó el chico.

-¡no te disculpes estando herido, deja qué pensar de mí como hombre!- gruñó Wolfram buscando a los lados.

-hay desinfectante y vendas en el baño- indicó Mikawa levantándose y caminando hacia la zona de la cocina- no se preocupen, Hibiki y yo nos encargamos del resto, está casi todo listo.-sonrió al final.

-anda Shibuya, ¿o quieres que Wolfram te de un besito para que te deje de doler?

Antes que Yuuri se le tirara encima a Hibiki, Wolfram lo arrastró de la camisa en dirección al baño.

* * *

-es una casa muy bonita- suspiró Yuuri mirando el decorado - hasta el baño es tan femenino…

-¿acaso te gusta este estilo?- preguntó Wolfram mientras sacaba una bandita del mueble del tocador.

-¿gustarme?- se preguntó el pelinegro.

-vamos, mira, imagínate si tenemos que vivir los dos juntos, como… Sheldon y Leonard, ¿realmente querrías adornar nuestra casa así?

-¿Sheldon y Leonard? ¡no piensas que yo sería Leonard! ¿o sí?

-puedo serlo yo…

-¡pero yo no quiero ser tan pesado como Sheldon!

-entonces podemos ser Ángela y Tony.

-¿Ángela y Tony? ¡deja de ver programas de hace treinta años en madrugada!

-en fin, insisto ¿realmente quisieras adornar nuestro hogar de estar forma, Yuuri?

-uh, buen punto…- el pelinegro, sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro volvió a mirar el rosado y florido lugar- pues, ciertamente no. Creo que me gusta el hecho de que una chica tenga una casa así pero, me sentiría empachado si de hecho tuviera que vivir en un sitio así y lo llamara mi casa.

-ya…- Wolfram se arrodilló frente a Yuuri, el chico extendió el dedo pulgar herido y ya limpiado, y Wolfram empezó a sacarle la protección a la bandita. –¿si viviéramos juntos, deberíamos tener las paredes de algún color en especial?

-hmm, blanco, sin duda. ¿no crees? Porque así podemos decorarlo con lo que queramos.

-estoy de acuerdo. Además, me gustaría que tengamos muebles tipo japoneses.

-¿eh? ¿incluso eso de dormir en el suelo? Pensé que te molestaba.

- No creo que tengamos mucho dinero para comprarnos demasiadas cosas ¿no Yuuri? Y yo saldré a trabajar todos los días y tú te quedarás en casa esperando mi regreso mientras cuidas de Shin-chan.

-¿Shin-chan? ¿no sería Greta?... ¿acaso estabas proyectándote una vida como la de los Nohara? ¿y por qué tengo que ser yo la mujer?- se quejó Yuuri siendo ignorado por su prometido.

Este se levantó para cerrar la puertecita del tocador pero un curioso y distraído rey lo detuvo- nunca he visto uno y al punto en que vamos, creo que nunca podré ver un baño de chica- sonrió haciendo a un lado a Wolfram y abriendo las dos puertecitas.- veamos que depara este misterioso mundo.

-ah, es muy parecido a lo que hay en casa de tus padres- comentó el demonio con poca pasión.

-demasiado…-señaló Yuuri a unas rasuradoras- ese Hibiki…- sonrió con maldad- "compañeros de trabajo" mi abuela…

-¿tu abuela es compañero de trabajo de Hibiki?

-¡no me refiero a eso!- insistió Yuuri señalando el interior del tocador- ¡mira, crema de afeitar, rasuradoras, y eso dice tónico para después de afeitarse…!

-bueno, Yuuri, creo que es bueno que descubras que no todas las mujeres son suaves como la seda porque sí… es un mal de tu sociedad el que las obliguen a pelarse como pollos desplumados por alimentar una mala figura…

-¡ya sé que hay mujeres con vello!- chilló Yuuri- ¡me refiero a que Hibiki pasa las noches con Mikawa-san! ¡estas son pruebas!

-¿pruebas?- le miró sin entender el rubio.

-ya sabes…- se sonrojó Yuuri- ellos tienen "algo".

-"algo", pero Hibiki dijo que eran compañeros de trabajo- resopló el rubio abriendo la puerta.

-¡ningún compañero de trabajo deja sus enceres para la mañana en la casa de otro compañero de trabajo a menos que duerman juntos!- exclamó Yuuri sin medir el tono de su voz. Recordó tarde que el sitio era pequeño y que a pocos pasos estaban esperándoles con la comida en medio de la mesa, Hibiki y Mikawa.

-¿qué te hace pensar eso?- gruñó Hibiki- ¡si Mikawa fuera mi novia te lo hubiera dicho! ¡no desprestigies a alguien de ese modo Shibuya!

El pobre rey se puso rojo de la pena y para su suerte Wolfram no se puso de su lado.

-es lo que le estaba diciendo- se alejó el mazoku en dirección al sukiyaki- además, todos saben que la señal de que dos personas comparten una vida es que hayan dos cepillos de dientes en el baño.

-pe-pero…ah… Mikawa-san- miró apenadísimo el pelinegro y sin saber qué más hacer empezó a hacer reverencias- ¡perdón por favor! ¡no quise ofenderte! ¡es solo que vi esos artículos para hombres y pensé que!

-esos artículos son míos- replicó Mikawa con tranquilidad- por favor, Yuuri, sé que no tenías ninguna mala intención con tu comentario. No te pongas mal. Vamos, siéntate- sonrió Mikawa colocando su mano sobre el sitio vacío ante la mesa.

-… así que tuyos…- susurró Yuuri con la cabeza gacha, tomando lugar donde le indicaban- no tenía idea… lo siento mucho…

-pronto dejaré de usarlos, las hormonas que tengo harán que el vello desaparezca- agregó Mikawa sirviéndole unos trozos de tofu y verdura a Yuuri.

-¿hormonas? ¿eso para qué es?- preguntó Wolfram curioso. Yuuri en cambió se puso pálido como una hoja de papel lanzándole una mirada escabrosa a un muy tranquilo Hibiki.

-pues en el caso de Mikawa, los toma para que ciertas características propias de un varón desaparezcan, como la cantidad de vello en el cuerpo y sobre todo en la cara, la masa muscular y el tono de voz grave.

-¿eh? ¿y por qué necesitas eso, Mikawa? No pareces un hombre…- continuó Wolfram sin entender absolutamente nada, y no ayudaba que Yuuri se hubiera atragantado con un pedazo de tofu.

-es que no me conoces de antes- rió.

-en el colegio eras un chico normal, ¿no Kenichi? Aunque siempre un poco más delgado que nosotros- continuó Hibiki devorando algo de verduras.

-ah- contestó Wolfram volviendo su atención al plato de comida en sus manos.

Durante un par de minutos la cena transcurrió en silencio. Hasta que de pronto, cuando el mazoku tomó una seta con sus palillos, una luz se hizo en su cabeza. Cogió la seta dejando el recipiente en la mesa y la alzó mirándola seriamente. Yuuri dio un golpe duro pero útil contra su pecho y el tofu hizo su natural recorrido a tiempo.

-¿Mikawa-san, eres hom?

-¡A CALLAR!- alcanzó Yuuri a tirarse sobre Wolfram con violencia. Por fortuna los platos de ambos estaban sobre la mesa para ese momento.

-Kenichi, esto fue más divertido que cuando se lo dijimos al jefe- sonrió con algo de malicia Hibiki sin dejar de comer.

-mi nombre completo es Mikawa Kenichi, muchos gusto- sonrió nuevamente con una pequeña reverencia.

* * *

Hibiki había esperado algún comentario apenas y se despidieron de Mikawa. Siempre había sido así. Había soportado bromas, frases subidas de tono y hasta quejas, para luego terminar ello con una sutil amenaza de que trataran a su amigo como la dama que realmente representaba. Sin embargo, luego de cinco cuadras en silencio, ni Yuuri o Wolfram habían dicho algo. Le pareció extraño, porque no era el típico silencio que le apeteciera romper con una broma, en cambio a ambos el conocer a Mikawa parecía haberles hecho caer en reflexiones más allá de su entendimiento.

-no odian a Kenichi… ¿o sí?- preguntó en la sexta cuadra.

Yuuri miró a su amigo con su clásica impresión de "no entiendo a qué viene eso"- por supuesto que no, es una pregunta tonta ¿sabes?

-perdona- suspiró ligeramente aliviado el geek- es solo que estoy acostumbrado a bromas como "a oscuras ni me enteraba" o "la próxima vez avisa antes", ya sabes… Estoy seguro que Rokubunki y Sora estarían ahora mismo hablando sin parar.

-ah… lo sé- rió quedo el joven rey, pensando que quizá en otra situación, los malos hábitos sociales le habrían dicho que debía hacer o bromas o hasta le hubieran salido natural sin embargo ahora, saber lo de Mikawa le hacía, inconscientemente, volver a un tema que había empezado a desatender.

-Wolfram… no sé si en tu país sea normal, disculpa si te molesté con esto…- agregó Hibiki dándose cuenta que su pequeño juego quizá no fuera del todo recibido por un extranjero. Mikawa encontraba divertida la broma, siempre había sido quien lo propiciara pero Hibiki sabía que en este caso pudo haber expuesto a su amigo a ser dañado.

-molestarme…- repitió el rubio pensativo- no me molesta eso solo que es muy raro.- continuó- Mikawa…Kenichi-san… eh… no sé cómo decirlo pero… He visto mujeres gordas y con algo de bigote en vestidos como los de ella… ¿por qué tiene que cambiar tanto para ponerse uno? Si le gustan los vestidos pues puede ponérselos…

-quizá en tu país sea de esa forma, Wolfram- le interrumpió Hibiki- pero en Japón y en otras partes del mundo, socialmente hablando o como se dice, por convención, está muy marcado qué es ser una mujer y qué es ser un varón a partir de cierto tipo de comportamiento, gustos y forma de vestir.

-Mikawa-san… ¿quiere ser una "mujer"?- suspiró Wolfram tratando de entender con todas su fuerzas a la Tierra más que nunca.

-sí- contestó Hibiki con simplicidad.

-pero ¿qué es ser una mujer? ¿tener una voz aguda, no tener vello corporal, ser delgada y frágil? No todas las mujeres son así, si hubiera algo en común sería que todas tienen dos senos y una vagina… ¿Mikawa quiere?

-oh, a eso aspira Kenichi.-suspiró Hibiki.

-¿cómo? ¿ella es…él es? ¿en verdad se va a…?- balbuceó Yuuri sorprendido. Nunca había conocido a alguien así. Para él eran bizarros personajes de talk show del mediodía.

-¡pero qué tontería!- exclamó Wolfram de pronto- ¿cómo piensa hacer eso? incluso si existe la posibilidad… es…

-es su decisión- interrumpió Hibiki.

-¡pero por qué querría tomar una decisión así!- insistió Wolfram- ¿qué tiene de malo ser un hombre? ¿por qué no puede ser lo suficientemente hombre para llevar un vestido en su cuerpo tal cual es, si es que le gustan los vestidos?

-Wolf, no es tan sencillo…- trató de calmarlo Yuuri. El tema le empezaba a marear y sabía que era uno de esos asuntos en los que probablemente terminarían gritándose unos a otros.

Hibiki se detuvo cuando llegaron a la esquina- mi camino es por acá- dijo mirando a la derecha- entonces… ¿cancelo lo del fin de semana cierto?

-¡claro que no!- repuso Wolfram- ¡definitivamente quiero volver a hablar con Mikawa-san y entender qué tiene en la cabeza!

-¿solo quieres volver a ver a Kenichi por eso?- repuso Hibiki con una ceja alzada.

-Sí- afirmó el rubio.

El geek soltó una risa divertida- ah Shibuya, me sorprendes- agregó mirando a su compañero de juego- yo que pensé que era el único con amigos extravagantes, pero tú tienes acá uno interesante también.

-oye…

-Mikawa siempre fue diferente en ese "sentido"- siguió Hibiki- pero Wolfram también es distinto a todas las personas que he conocido…- terminó empezando a caminar por su ruta- en fin, ¡nos vemos Shibuya, Wolfram!

Los dos muchachos se quedaron parados unos momentos viendo al muchacho alejarse lentamente por la vereda.

-Yuuri- dijo luego de un rato el rubio sin mirarlo- ¿alguna vez has pensado…?

Al pelinegro le embargó una sensación de miedo repentinamente. Supo entonces que si le mentía, el demonio lo sabría- al principio pensaba que si fueras una chica sería más fácil aceptar el compromiso… de hecho fueron los primeros días tras nuestro primer incidente.

El mazoku no dijo nada de inmediato. Yuuri le tenía miedo más a los silencios que a los gritos de su prometido. Sabía que cuando no era algo serio, el rubio respondía de inmediato y con euforia. –y en estos últimos tiempos… ¿lo has pensado?- añadió con un tono que Yuuri no supo definir- ¿has tratado de compararme con una chica… en algún momento…?

-¿tu lo has hecho?- le rebotó de forma instantánea el pelinegro. Sabía cuál sería la respuesta pero no se atrevía a contestar primero.

-no- contestó el rubio con firmeza.

-ah- hizo una pausa inmediatamente después que empezó a hablar, sus puños cerrados con fuerza y gritando mentalmente que ojalá estuvieran en casa porque de pronto le había invadido el temor de que el demonio se alejara de él en esa amplia calle- antes… en los primeros años… cuando te acercabas mucho a mi y sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba y que de hecho respondía mi cuerpo de alguna forma a tus avances… pensaba, para convencerme, que de alguna forma eras más hermoso que cualquier chica que hubiera visto pero, incluso cuando lo hacía siempre sabía que no eras una, simplemente no podía compararte con una mujer porque no tienes nada que ver con ellas. Después que conocimos a Sara me di cuenta que él sí podía ser confundido con total facilidad con una, pero tú tienes algo que te hace ser tú… Si alguna vez he fantaseado contigo Wolf… pude desear que fuera una chica porque era lo normal que me enseñaron en este mundo pero definitivamente yo…

La pausa obligó a rubio a mirar al medio mazoku, iba a increparle pero notó el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y supo que tomaba valor para decir algo importante.

-no puedo excitarme si trato de compararte con una mujer- terminó de decir el chico pero sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos del otro. Era demasiado para él, su corazón latía con fuerza y pensó que decir algo así era más difícil que una declaración de amor.

-vamos a casa, Yuuri- dijo casi de inmediato el demonio tomando con fuerza una de sus manos, haciéndolo caminar.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo notar que el rubio caminaba más rápido que él no por la prisa sino porque estaba llorando. –Wolf… Wolf…- se detuvo en seco apretando la mano que lo trató de jalonear en vano- Wolf- lo jaló hacia sí con preocupación- Wolf… Wolf- era lo único que pudo decir- lo siento yo… si te hice llorar… lo siento- balbuceó dolido.

-¡¿por qué crees que estoy dolido?- le miró directo a los ojos el rubio, sus cejas fruncidas, sus orbes verdes enrojecidas alrededor, y las lágrimas cayendo furiosas. Yuuri sabía que su prometido no era del tipo de lloradores sensitivos. Y aquella pregunta hecha entre un llanto ahogado era furiosa.

-realmente, no lo sé- contestó el moreno- sé que no es porque alguna vez tratara de pensar en ti como una mujer…

Las pestañas doradas se cerraron con fuerza, Wolfram gimió un momento más y luego tomando por las solapas al moreno los acercó con violencia a su rostro.- escúchame bien, Yuuri.- dijo en un tono amenazante pero que el maou supo entender de otra forma- si estamos parados en este lugar, en este tipo de relación y en este momento, es porque ha pasado mucho entre los dos. Hemos aceptado mucho del uno y hemos cambiado mucho por el otro.

-Wolf… yo no quiero que seas alguien más- afirmó el pelinegro solo con la certeza de saber qué contestar pero sin saber bien de qué iba la pregunta.

-¡más te vale!- habló con los dientes apretados el joven demonio- ¡a estas alturas te quiero tanto que hasta consideraría cambiar por ti! ¡y te odiaría para siempre por eso pero no dejaría de quererte! ¿!entendiste! ¡querría estar siempre a tu lado!

-¡Wolfram!- repuso Yuuri con firmeza sujetando el rostro del muchacho. Pero antes que pudiera darle una respuesta clara el otro se salió del agarre y se dio la vuelta.

-eres un niño Yuuri, en comparación conmigo, realmente eres solo un niño… pero no seas tan cruel conmigo ahora que sabes de qué sería capaz.- empezó a caminar a paso rápido sin dar vuelta atrás.

Yuuri, en lugar de seguirlo, se quedó parado pensando en lo dicho. Tratando de entender aquello que aún cuando sonó como amenaza parecía ser el primer momento en que el mazoku se había abierto por completo a él. Defraudado suspiró comenzando a andar a paso lento- soy un niño… no puedo entender lo que me dijiste… realmente no puedo…

Rió de frustración.

-¡soy un enclenque!

* * *

**XD y se acerca, el desenlace: ¡rupturas, revelaciones, baseball, mafias, transexuales y pachinko en los siguientes capítulos!**

**PD: Kenichi Mikawa es un personaje real de la farándula nipona. Un cantante de baladas románticas que encandilara a sus fanáticas y con una fama de más de cuatro décadas que decidió en los años 80's cruzar la línea de la ambigüedad (al menos física) sexual luciendo más femenino. **

**Kenichi Mikawa en este fic: tiene la misma edad que Yuuri y sus amigos y aparte de que realmente se quiere hacer una operación de cambio de sexo pues no pretende ningún talento musical como el original Mikawa. Wolfram aún no entiende que michi significa realmente en lo que anda metido Kenichi, Hibiki tiene la mente bastante abierta (hay que ver lo bien que acepta todo el porno que se baja de internet) y para él Kenichi es su amigo (luego se dará cuenta que no va a poder llamarle "brother", "compadre" y esas cosas de nuevo), y Yuuri… pues aquí empezarán a escocerle más preguntas existenciales sobre el sentido de la vida, la familia y "mi novio es un mazoku y eso está muy guay". **

**Sukiyaki: pues creo que es un recursos regular en los fics ¿no? Claro que Mikawa o Hibiki a cualquier veinteañero que viva solo no va a tener suficiente para comprar carne así que la opción del tofu sigue siendo clásica. **

**Las compras de Yuuri y Wolfram llegaron con ellos a casa, sanas y salvas, total no ocupaban más que una pequeña bolsa y preferí no traerlas a colación hacia el final de la historia. **

**Sheldon y Leonard, son protagonistas de Big Bang Theory: porque Wolf no solo ve anime en su tiempo libre… ¿se han dado cuenta que el chico tiene demasiado tiempo libre en su exilio? Realmente debe estar aprendiendo el sentido de ser de la plebe viviendo en Japón pero claro, nunca sabrá qué es ser nerd. Por cierto, en este fic, el personaje favorito de Wolfram en Big Bang Theory es Raj, porque le recuerda a Yuuri (XD no le digan a Yuuri que se molesta).**

**Ángela y Tony son una pareja clásica en una clásica series de los 80's-90's llamada "Who's the boss" o "¿Quién manda a quién?" o "¿Quién es el Amo/Jefe?" o quién sabe cómo habrán querido traducirla en sus países. En mi país descubrí hace unos años que la pasaban en las madrugadas, como todas la series medianamente interesantes que podrían pasar en la señal de televisión abierta.**

**Vello facial: vamos, a estas alturas sabemos que Yuuri y Wolfram son chicos, algo deben tener por ahí XD. **


	32. Travesti san to enclenque kun

Sentado en un cafetín decente en el centro de Tokyo, Yuuri hacía caso menos a su café que a las ideas revueltas en su cabeza. Sus ojos miraban superficialmente a la pareja frente a él que andaba en arrumacos subidos de tono. Él nunca haría algo así en público, fuera quien fuera la persona con quien saliera: hombre, mujer o pitufo, era de los que podían definirse como "japoneses" de definición cliché. Prefería guardarse esas pruebas de cariño para los momentos íntimos y privados o mejor dicho para cuando su mano pudiera pasear libremente sobre el cuerpo de la otra persona sin el riesgo de recibir una multa.

Pero se preguntaba si su prometido sería de los que buscaran ese tipo de demostraciones de amor. Si entendía gritos como poemas, golpes como suaves caricias y miradas más lacerantes que mil cuchillos forjados en Mordor como dulces miradas cargadas de amor, entendía que Wolfram no era el rey del exhibicionismo, "metafórico" podía ser su adjetivo calificativo junto con "sádico". Sabía, además, que el rubio no era de los que se tragaran veladas chico-chica con música de Celine Dion, comida afrodisíaca o pétalos de rosas sobre sábanas de seda y velas alrededor de la habitación. Las sábanas de seda eran habituales durante media estación del año en Shin Makoku y luego usaban las del algodón por razones de comodidad, y las velas… quién sabe cuántos incendios podrían provocarse por el descuido de querer prender la flama del amor y terminar con quemaduras de tercer grado. Sobre la música de Celine Dion, suponía que el demonio destruiría el aparato reproductor en cuanto salieran las primeras notas. Y no es que el ex príncipe no fuera romántico, era un chico amoroso y dedicado, solo en la privacidad, pero era capaz de demostrar en el día a día lo mucho que le importabas con pequeños grandes gestos o nada sutiles pero bruscas palabras disparadas a bocajarro. Por tanto, Yuuri no estaba inseguro de los sentimientos de su prometido, y sí y demasiado de cómo manejar toda la avalancha de ideas que tenía ahora.

-"me rechazó… me rechazó cuando estábamos en medio de algo en la cama"- su cabeza se hundió entre sus hombros con frustración.

-¿pero quizá pasó algo que lo llevara a tomar esa decisión?

-"Bueno… eran las ocho de la mañana. Pero aún así ¡me dejó vestido y alborotado!"- pataleó Yuuri- "qué malo es conmigo".

-es día de semana así que es comprensible que tuviera cosas importantes que debían ser atendidas con urgencia ¿no crees?

-"uh, solo tenía que encontrarse con ese idiota de Erick Zuse a las nueve y media. No puedo creer que me plantara por un imbécil como ese".

-tu comportamiento se acerca más al de un pequeño cachorrito engreído de seis meses que a un chico cerca a sus veinte años, Shibuya-kun.

-"¿un cachorrito?"- en el punto en que iba a preguntar de qué raza, Yuuri se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera que no estaba hablando solo para su cabeza y la segunda, que no estaba solo en aquella mesa de cafetín promedio en una calle del centro de Tokyo. La vio entonces, con un vestido rojo que le hacía recordar a Audrey Hepburn con su cabello muy negro recogido en un elegante moño y su piel y labios tan perfectos como recordaba. Eso, claro, no evitó que diera un salto y terminara exclamando- ¡Mamiya-san, cuándo llegó!

* * *

Yuuri caminaba sonrojado por la gran zona comercial de Tokyo. Llevaba del brazo a la elegante señora Mamiya y por eso se esforzaba por andar muy derecho y gallardo, le servía entonces recordar todas las cantaletas de Wolfram sobre guardar una buena postura como rey que era cuando habían audiencias o reuniones. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse como un simple chico de ciudad escoltando a algo así como una estrella de cine. Aunque, pensaba al notar las miradas de jóvenes y hombres maduros, era probable que, dado que no había ningún parecido entre Mamiya-san y él, pensaran que ella era una de esas "cougar"(1) y él su presa. Hablando de presa y remitiéndolo a su carácter animal, Yuuri recordó el comentario de la mujer.- disculpe, Mamiya-san, ¿qué quería decir con que soy un cachorro?- preguntó sin perder el paso, cosa que le asombró y llenó de gloria, antes no podía dar uno de esos discursos oficiales en el reino mientras caminaba en corte marcial, solía trastabillar en una.

-hablando desde mi propia experiencia- Mamiya extendió su brazo libre sujetándose también con este del brazo de Yuuri con mucha naturalidad- recuerdo que hace un par de años empecé a salir con un chico unos años mayor que tú. Siempre queriendo pasar tiempo conmigo, ansioso como ningún otro de estar en la intimidad. Era como un pequeño cachorrito que siempre quiere estar contigo y que no entiende cuando tienes otras cosas que hacer y en lugar de decirte las cosas se pone a morder tus zapatos favoritos.

-pero yo no quise hacerle eso a su CD de Arc-en-ciel… fue un accidente, le expliqué eso a Wolf…- murmuró Yuuri meditabundo y con algo de culpa.

-creo que puede ser algo normal en una relación entre dos personas con tanta diferencia de edad, la persona mayor suele ser alguien más comedida no que eso signifique que no tenga energías o falta de pasión, simplemente sabe llevar con mayor normalidad sus impulsos y muchas veces termina cediendo a la impulsividad del menor que siempre quiere estar en acción. Es algo relacionado con la experiencia. Cuando una le quita la atención al cachorro por otras personas, el cachorro se molesta mucho y no entiende que quizá a la otra persona le moleste que cachorro solo quiera demostrar lo que siente con actos… "privados" y "elementales".

-supongo que tiene razón- suspiró Yuuri iniciando un debate, ahora sí mental, acerca de que probablemente él era menos un cachorro muerde cosas y más uno de esos que se abrazan todo el tiempo a la pierna de su dueño por lo cachondos que están. Irónicamente, recordó también la diferencia de edades entre Wolfram y él (Wolf un "cougar"(2), que ironía), solía pasársele por completo tanto por el físico del chico como por su actitud, nunca había pensado en él como un maduro treintañero sino más bien y en contadas ocasiones, como un abuelo fácilmente irritable y terco. Esos últimos días desde lo de San Valentín, Wolfram había estado más cariñoso, pero menos abierto al contacto físico y más al diálogo y el contacto sutil cosa difícil de esperar para alguien que arregla los problemas con golpes en la parte trasera de la cabeza o veinte vueltas al campo de prácticas de los cadetes. Y, al contrario de su propia naturaleza, él mismo había querido reducir todos sus contactos a arrumacos sin mucho diálogo bien metidos en la habitación. Si lo pensaba mejor, y eso le daba escalofríos, estaba tratando de evadir sus problemas con placer físico, y al problema de Sakarakuza se agregaba el mal sabor de boca del catorce de febrero.

-si una relación es lo suficientemente fuerte, entonces la pareja podrá hablar de sus problemas. Si sientes que tienes uno, sabes que es tu pareja en quien puedes confiar- Mamiya le dio unas palmadas cariñosas en el brazo y Yuuri se sintió reducido a un quinceañero paseando con su tía que le prometiera comprarle unos videojuegos si le mostraba la ciudad. Salvo que esta tía tenía un rostro sereno, como de una terapeuta, y daba ganas de creerle.

-…gracias Mamiya-san- le miró el pelinegro haciéndole una corta reverencia sin dejar de caminar.

La mujer le sonrío amablemente y, con naturalidad cambió el tema- estuve averiguando algunas cosas acerca de Kotaro, ¿recuerdas el bar que te comenté la otra vez?

Yuuri asintió-había ido a investigarlo pero no hubo suerte, ese día hubo una redada y el lugar estaba clausurado.

-lo sé, es por eso que te dejaré esta pequeña aventura para ti solo, te pido que no vayas acompañado. La persona que trabajaba en ese bar de okamas(3), ahora trabaja en otro llamado "Happy Girly Girls", las fotografías de quien buscas y la dirección del local llegarán a tu móvil en unas horas. Esa persona trabaja solo tres veces a la semana en aquel lugar, es muy recomendable que vayas a verlo a dicho sitio, te pido que no lo sigas a otros lugares o estarás completamente solo.

-Mamiya-san- sudó frío Yuuri, ahora se sentía en una película de James Bond recibiendo la misión de una atractiva agente especial- ¿no le parece que es ir demasiado en serio?

-las apariencias engañan- fue la respuesta contemplativa de la mujer- para quienes nos observan, podemos ser una tía del brazo de su sobrino, una "cougar" del brazo de su amante, una muñeca de la mafia del brazo de un mercenario, o una esposa yakuza del brazo de un misterioso viajero dimensional ¿no crees?

El muchacho se paró en seco, su corazón daba golpes casi gritándole como lo haría Wolfram en su lugar- Ma…Mamiya-san….- balbuceó.

-no importa quienes seamos, ni el pasado que tengamos sobre nuestros hombros- le sonrió animándolo a continuar la caminata- lo importante es que queremos lo mejor para alguien que es muy preciado para los dos ¿cierto?

-sí- asintió aún con ciertas dudas en la cabeza. –por cierto, Mamiya-san ¿a dónde vamos?- se le ocurrió preguntar, llevaban un buen rato moviendo las piernas y no tenía idea a dónde iban.

-necesito comprarme un vestido, para una gala importante y necesitaba un chico apuesto que me dijera qué me quedaba mejor.

-"Queer eye for the straight girl"- murmuró Yuuri frustrado.(4)

* * *

Wolfram caminaba con sumo cuidado, observando cada número en cada casa por la que pasaba. Estaba en una zona como en la que vivía Yuuri, casas de dos pisos, jardines amplios, aceras limpias, hasta el color del cielo era limpio. No se imaginaba a alguien como Zuse viviendo en un sitio tan apacible. Finalmente encontró la casa que buscaba y no fue porque comprobara el número sino porque un extranjero malhumorado estaba parado en la puerta. No parecía del tipo de personas que hacían eso todos los días de modo que supuso que lo estaba esperando. Mientras terminaba de acercarse miró la hora en su teléfono, llevaba ocho minutos de retraso. No era su culpa, las direcciones japonesas realmente eran horriblemente enrevesadas.

-ocho minutos- dijo Zuse cuando el rubio llegó frente al pórtico donde lo esperaba y entró hacia la casa. Conociéndolo, Wolfram dedujo que eso implicaba que él también pasara.

Por dentro era más grande que la casa de Yuuri, aunque carecía del cuidado que daba Miko y, según había leído, la razón por la que el jardín de Zuse estaba arreglado era porque las multas eran más caras que pagarle a un jardinero. Pero no lucía para nada como un hogar, uno familiar. Habían cojines gigantes (con logos de Starbucks, así que supuso que estaban ahí ilegalmente) y una mesa baja a un lado pretendiendo ser una sala y Wolfram estaba seguro que no se debía tanto al amor por lo japonés que Zuse profesaba como sí a sus problemas con la solvencia. El resto del lugar de paredes blancas, tenía unos estantes por ahí, con libros desordenados en cualquier nivel, revistas en los suelos, todo muy colorido tanto que el chico estuvo tentado en caer sobre ellos como un niño curioso. Eso sí, a pesar del desorden o el descuido presente, no había suciedad. Mientras se calzaba las pantuflas de visitante, notó que hacia la izquierda de la entrada había una habitación con la puerta cerrada y al frente de donde estaba podía ver la cocina, tan blanca y "minimalista" como la sala, y en medio, una escalera que llevaba hacia una segunda planta. Zuse hizo una señal desde la cocina y Wolfram le siguió, de inmediato un aroma que le hizo recordar su niñez entró por su nariz. La cocina era también grande, con repisas bajas, lo único que adornaba las paredes era el extractor para la cocina ahora encendida donde se freían piezas de tocino y huevos. Miko no solía preparar muchos desayunos occidentales desde que él llegara, aduciendo que Wolfram debía empaparse de la cultura japonesa por completo. Aunque el desayuno occidental no le traía reminiscencias a su infancia como ahora, y se preguntaba por qué.

-los platos y cubiertos están por allá- dijo Zuse tomando una espátula y volteando los tocinos.

Wolfram miró hacia unos muebles con cajones pequeños junto a la refrigeradora, contó solo dos tenedores y dos cuchillos pero antes de cerrar el cajón miró hacia el extranjero- ¿cucharillas también?

-saca para la leche con café- contestó el otro con un dejo de rutinariedad.

Luego de encontrar los platos y familiarizarse a pocos con el lugar e ir preguntando por las cosas que debían o no ir en la mesa occidental verde con dos sillas blancas colocadas en un rincón, Wolfram observó su "instalación artística", dos platos colocados a cada extremos de la rectangular mesa, con los cubiertos y las tazas; la panera, mermelada, leche, café, azúcar: todo con marcas de restaurantes, es decir, Zuse no hacía las compras precisamente.

-platos- ordenó Zuse, y Wolfram tomó los que puso en la mesa y se acercó a la cocina, recibió en cada uno la porción indicada y los regresó. Zuse se acercó y tomó asiento en el lado donde había una taza con unos feos decorados que parecían letras occidentales de las que empezaba a aprender con el inglés. -a comer- siguió el alemán, Wolfram asintió exclamando el rutinario "provecho" para proceder a devorar los huevos y el tocino animadamente.

-¡saben bien!- exclamó cuando tuvo unos segundos la boca libre- ¿me pregunto por qué? Miko-san prepara algunas veces desayunos occidentales pero…

-es el toque occidental- repuso Zuse con una mirada satisfecha- no es por ser racista o algo, pero un japonés tiene un "sabor" japonés, así que lo que hagan será siempre amarillo.

-sí fue racista…- comentó Wolfram interesándose más por el tocino- sabes cocinar- dijo cambiando de tema rápidamente- no pensé que alguien como tú podría hacerlo.

-puedo hacer muchas cosas- repuso Zuse comiendo con entusiasmo, algo que Wolfram tampoco pensó podía hacer el sujeto- y ya que dijiste la otra vez que estabas interesado en hacer algo más que quedarte con el trasero pegado al sofá viendo televisión pensé que podrías ayudarme.

-no te ayudaré en ningún tipo de fraude o robo extraño- bufó el rubio con desconfianza.

-¡nadie te pidió eso!- le gritó el mayor frunciendo el seño (cosa que imitó el rubio menor quedando en una competencia extraña)- sabes dibujar ¿no?- agregó Zuse luego de unos segundos- pensé que podrías ayudarme en eso, tengo que pagar la renta de esta casa después de todo. Necesito terminar bosquejos, corregir otros y terminar una pintura.

Wolfram dejó de comer por varios segundos asombrado- sé dibujar- dijo luego con tranquilidad- también se pintar, lo hacía mucho en mi casa.

-¿sabes desleer colores?- preguntó con naturalidad el mayor. De pronto, el demonio se sintió raro, en muchos años (muchísimos) no había podido tener una conversación tan "simple" con alguien. Por general su vida siempre giraba en torno a su posición como Bielefeld, soldado, hijo de…, hermano de…, su preocupación por Yuuri como rey o como pareja, cuidar de Greta. Nadie nunca compartió alguno de sus pasatiempos personales de esa manera tan… elemental.

-claro que sé desleer colores- afirmó emocionado para luego corregirse- pero no estoy familiarizado con los tipos de pintura de acá o con los químicos que usan para disolverlos…- había algo de culpa en su tono, como temor de ver sus insipientes e inconscientes sueños rotos.

-no importa, una corta clase de química bastará- Zuse pareció sonreír, Wolfram prefirió no preguntarle si esa mueca siniestra era por felicidad, el alemán pronto comenzó a hablar de equivalencias, y disolventes y pinceles, un lenguaje que sonaba en el mazoku, como una linda lengua perdida que añoraba escuchar.

* * *

-¿qué se supone que es esto? Ni mi madre me ha hecho esto cuando era niño- Wolfram miraba hacia una mesa de patas cortas sobre las que había un cuaderno de dibujos y plumones. Que Erick lo hubiera invitado a "trabajar" con él parecía demasiado bueno ahora.

-¿acaso no has tenido infancia?- fue la respuesta sesuda del mayor.

-¿no te parece que estoy un poco grande para estas cosas? no tengo cinco años para que me manden a la esquina a garabatear mientras los adultos hablan temas serios.

-¿y quién te dijo que te iba a dejar hacer el vago ahí gratis? ¿crees que ese desayuno que tragaste es gratis?

-¿entonces?- se cruzó de brazos Wolfram, sin notar que el otro estaba parado ante él en la sala en la misma pose.

-dibuja un pájaro, un caballo y alguna cosa que te interese de Tokyo- repuso Zuse sentándose en uno de los almohadones gigantes con un reloj en la mano- y tienes media hora.

-¿qué?- los ojos verdes del menor se abrieron sorprendidos.

-veintinueve minutos y cuarenta segundos- refunfuñó Erick.

Wolfram frunció el seño, se arrodilló en el suelo y tomó un plumón negro. Sonrió, el negro siempre le traía suerte.

* * *

-este lugar se ve muy elegante- pensaba Yuuri sentado esperando a que Mamiya saliera para ver si el vestido que llevaba puesto era el indicado- sin duda no pertenezco para nada a este sitio- añadió viéndose de reojo en un espejo al frente suyo.-y eso que en Shin Makoku todos piensan que soy algo así como Brad Pitt... ¿tendrán algún defecto congénito en las retinas?- con menos sutileza, volvió a revisarse en el espejo, el lugar era aparentemente, tan elegante que los pocos clientes ahí, él y Mamiya, era algo normal. Pudo verse sentado con la espalda ligeramente encorvada que lo hacía lucir desaliñado. De inmediato se irguió, para notar su pelo desordenado y algo en punta. Su piel tostada por el sol contrastando con otras partes de su cuerpo poco expuestas. –me siento incómodo- frunció las cejas dejando escapar un suspiro de suerte- y eso que no soy mujer…- sin querer volvió a encorvarse y recordó las amonestaciones de Wolfram ante ello. De inmediato, como si fuera un resorte, se irguió como si estuviera presidiendo alguna audiencia en la sala del trono. -geez… Wolfram…- suspiró deprimido, recordando de nuevo su interrumpida sesión de abrazos esa mañana- sé que hay algo que no está bien pero…-se rascó la cabeza con rudeza, como si al hacerlo las ideas cayeran de improviso.

-¿qué opinas de este, Shibuya-kun?- salió Mamiya con un increíble vestido rojo escotado en V por delante y con la parte de la falda en forma de tubo.

-se ve increíble, señora Mamiya- se levantó Yuuri asombrado por lo hermosa que se veía esa mujer. Con una sonrisa amplia, con la clara y única idea de que ella lucía muy bien, levantó un dedo pulgar.

Mamiya dejó escapar una risa divertida y añadió volviendo al mostrador- ahora me pondré el negro.

Yuuri asintió volviendo a su asiento y a su debate mental de inmediato, como si tuviera la habilidad de pasar de un estado a otro sin problema- no puedo simplemente pensarlo todo al mismo tiempo. Si soluciono primero el asunto con el Capitán, entonces podré concentrarme después en lo de Wolfram…- sonrió con un poco de tristeza. Era irónico que eso de que no se sabía lo que se tenía hasta que se perdía, era verdad y extrañaba andar con su grupo de, ahora que se había dado cuenta, amigos. –eso es- sonrió convencido- primero arreglaré el asunto del Capitán. Hoy mismo. Mañana hablaré con los muchachos y entonces podré hablar mejor con Wolf.

-y este es en negro- habló Mamiya saliendo con elegancia del vestidor.

Yuuri se levantó de nuevo como un fanático viendo a una estrella famosa y sin dudarlo alzó los dos pulgares- ¡totalmente Greta Garbo!-exclamó-¡ese es! ¡sin duda es un vestido ideal para una noche de gala!

Mamiya se llevó una mano enguantada a la boca y rió quedamente- entonces será este.

Yuuri asintió y mientras la mujer volvía a cambiarse, se paró frente al espejo de antes. Recordó las indicaciones de Wolfram sobre cómo pararse y mirar, lo hizo al pie de la letra.

-no seré un top model- sonrió con más tranquilidad- pero tengo algunos puntos buenos.-luego miró con cierta ironía hacia el probador- supongo que cada día salgo un poco más del closet- sonrió para su reflejo.

* * *

Wolfram terminó casi a medio segundo antes que Zuse, sin ninguna delicadeza, le arrebatara los artículos de dibujo de las manos. Su rostro se veía satisfecho con el trabajo y se cruzó de brazos ante la mesa.

Zuse le miró con los ojos lacerantes como recién acabados de afilar. Pero como el menor le sostuviera la mirada, bajó el rostro hacia los papeles, los tomó con desgano, se irguió, dio la espalda y…

-no sirve, no sirve, no sirve, no sir…

-¡disculpa!- Wolfram dio un golpe y se paró indignado viendo sus trabajos en el suelo.

-¡he dicho que esta basura surrealista no es arte!- gritó Erick.

-¡¿quién lo dice?- se le acercó Wolfram como un toro de lidia, si hubiera sido de la misma estura que el otro ahora mismo estarían dándose frentazos.

-¡bah!- exclamó el alemán con una sonrisa mordaz- ¡eres solo un maldito mocoso del montón que justificarían su nulo talento para el dibujo haciendo arte abstracto!

-¡vuelve a decir eso y voy a transformar tu cara en una obra de arte hiperrealista!- alzó el puño el demonio de ojos verdes con una melodía en su voz que parecía venir del mismo infierno.

Antes que Zuse pudiera responderle la puerta se abrió violentamente y el sonido de tacones acuchillando el suelo hasta la cocina los hizo alejarse para recibir a tiempo a Miranda que sin mirar a Wolfram tomó al adulto de las solapas- ¡permiso!- añadió apenas mirando al mazoku, este vio a la pelirroja y a su intento de tutor subir las escaleras, aunque más bien Erick era arrastrado sin ningún cuidado, por fin ambos se perdieron en el pasillo y el ruido de una puerta violentamente cerrada le indicó al chico que tenía para rato.

Ya solo en esa casa minimalista volvió a mirar sus dibujos. Realmente, en la Tierra como en su mundo había un porcentaje alto de idiotas que no entendían el surrealismo y preferían "que sea igualito a como es en realidad".

-idiotas- murmuró inflando las mejillas sintiendo un dolorcito ligero en el pecho. No iba a decirlo ni en el lecho de muerte, pero esperaba realmente que Erick alabara lo que había hecho- ¡cómo si él fuera tan bueno!- exclamó para sí mismo caminando hacia la sala y dando vueltas como un lobo enjaulado- ahora que lo pienso no he visto algo de él…- sus ojos verdes se abrieron como dos faroles enormes escaneando el lugar y alumbrando finalmente la puerta cerrada de antes.

Se estrujó los dedos como un niño ante el botón rojo que libera una bomba atómica.

Y haciendo honor al apelativo de "Lord Mocoso" no lo dudó dos veces antes de girar el picaporte y entrar como Hanzel y Gretel en la casa de dulce.

Sus labios color durazno se abrieron en una gran "o" cuando vio lo que había ahí dentro mientras sus cejas sonreían como un niño planeando una travesura- ahora te enseñaré lo que es realismo, Erick Bastardo…

* * *

-el Patsu-chan Bar cerró de manera intempestiva por un asunto policial- eran esos pequeños momentos, al oír a Mamiya-san tocar temas así como si hablara de esmalte de uñas, en los que Yuuri pensaba que la mujer ocultaba algo.-estoy segura que sabrás manejar la situación a partir de ahora.- Mamiya tomó la mano del chico y la apretó fuerte, como una tía despidiéndose de su sobrino favorito.

-¡haré todo por ayudar al capitán!-asintió Yuuri.

-Kotaro no es un hombre que piense en sí mismo- repuso la hermosa mujer, un auto moderno y elegante se paró en la esquina en donde se habían detenido- por favor ten en cuenta que quizá lo mejor en estos casos no sea hacer algo por él.-no dejó a Yuuri decir nada, le dio un beso ligero en la mejilla mientras un hombre en riguroso traje negro y sombrero que ocultaba su rostro casi de forma misteriosa, abría la puerta del auto y sostenía las bolsas de la dama.-nos mantendremos en contacto, Shibuya-kun- Mamiya sonrió por la ventanilla abierta mientras el hombre se metía adelante, en el asiento del copiloto.

-sí- alcanzó a decir el joven maou confuso. Mientras vio alejarse el auto su móvil sonó. Lo prendió para encontrar un correo con unos files con fotos y una dirección.-otro bar de okamas- susurró mientras insertaba la dirección en la guía de calles.-con Mamiya-san no existen las coincidencias…- pensó al darse cuenta que estaba en una esquina que lo llevaba en línea recta hacia el bar.

Miró el semáforo esperando atentamente a que cambiara de color sin dejar de preguntarse ¿qué clase de relación había entre su capitán y un bar de travestis?

* * *

Le gustaba el nombre de Marylin, tremenda mujer y símbolo sexual. No era que fuera un hombre que quisiera ser mujer, simplemente, como se decía él mismo, era un hombre que sabía ser mejor que cualquier mujer.

Era muy arrogante y no era consciente de ello. Por eso, su vida estaba plagada de gente que le envidiaba y le juzgaba en lugar de gente que trataba de aconsejarle y ayudarle.

Pero él había aprendido a moverse entre esa jungla de criaturas hambrientas, como él las veía al menos. Desde jardín de infantes hasta el final de la preparatoria, había ido formando lo que él llamaba "el arte de vivir" aunque Kotaro lo definía como una hipocresía. Vivir dos vidas y mantener satisfechos a los dos lados no era una tarea fácil y él lo sabía muy bien.

-Marylin querida, deja de modelar al vacío y ponte a limpiar- de nuevo la corpulenta Karen le amenazaba en ese tono sutil que sabía no podía negar o se atendría a recibir un puñetazo en medio de la cara.

-de inmediato, Karen querida-asintió moviendo su carísima peluca rubia, dándose una última mirada en el reflejo de la ventana, el lunar postizo estaba en su lugar, como sentía que lo estaba todo en el mundo en esos momentos.

Se dirigió hacia la barra donde había los remanentes de unos clientes que se habían marchado ya entrada la mañana. Dejaron buenas propinas para todas las chicas y como el lugar tenía el lema de estar abierto las 24 horas, pues las muchachas debían seguir trabajando. Solo era necesario un café negro y un red bull para despertar del todo, además eso quemaba calorías y estar delgada era algo que él como las otras nunca dejaría en último término.

Tomó una bandeja, colocó los vasos, ceniceros y recipientes con rastro de botanas en él y los cargó con sus brazos bien trabajados por tanto tiempo practicando baseball. Francamente, él prefería la gimnasia o correr, y no un deporte tan brusco y con ropa tan aburrida. Cuando se preparaba para meterse por la cortina hecha de cuentas de perlas falsas, lo vio.

Se puso lívido y su mentón se contrajo. Karen había ido a recibirlo con la actitud de una dama experimentada que le iba a decir al muchacho perdido que definitivamente no sabía dónde se había metido.

Los vio conversar unos segundos. El chico lucía muy nervioso y sudaba a mares, miraba a todos lados como a sabiendas del lugar donde estaba. Karen parecía haberle explicado la verdad de las "mujeres" que trabajaban ahí, el chico asintió llevándose una mano nerviosa tras la cabeza y luego dijo un nombre.

Para cuando Karen volteó a mirarle, ya había dejado la charola de nuevo en la barra.

-¡Maryilin, querida! ¡te busca alguien!- Karen alzó su corpulento brazo que pareció asustar al muchacho.

-¡voy!- se arregló la minifalda y caminó lo rápido que pudo con los tacones altos hasta llegar a ellos.

-¿Ma…Marylin-san?

-soy yo- sonrió todo lo que pudo, ocultando su nerviosismo.-¿viniste solo?- se le ocurrió preguntar, si alguno de los otros estaba podían reconocerlo, especialmente el desvergonzado de Sora que tenía un radar impertinente.

-¿eh? Vine solo, soy… mi nombre es Yuuri- saludó el joven rey torpemente- Shibuya Yuuri.

Mientras Karen se excusaba alejándose del par, Maryilin trataba de controlar su aterrado corazón. ¿Sabría algo el muchacho? Miró su rostro y destilaba ingenuidad.-¿y… Shibuya-han a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?- quiso bromear- no te ves del tipo de chico que buscaría este tipo de diversión.

Se le subieron los colores al rostro-¡no, no! ¡nada de eso! ¡se equivoca!- movió las manos aparatosamente- solo… solo quería saber sobre…- hizo una pausa- verá yo tengo un amigo que al parecer le conoce…- respiró hondo tomando su celular y mostrándole una foto del equipo tomado hace menos de un año.

-tantos hombres guapos, ¡me gustaría conocerlos a todos!- mintió doblemente.

-¿está segura que no conoce a ninguno?- insistió Yuuri.

-pues no creo…-volvió a mentir Marylin.

-mire… tengo razones para creer que usted conoce al capitán de mi equipo, Sakarakuza Kotaro…- se animó a preguntar de frente.

Marylin se irguió frente al muchacho, que lo rebasaría en estatura de no estar con esos tacones. –disculpa pero no conozco a nadie llamado así y menos a alguien en esa foto.-el rostro de la okama asustó a Yuuri, entre todo el maquillaje pudo notar rasgos, no masculinos, sino de furia, una que no hacía lucir atractivo a nadie- si me disculpas, tenía que salir así que si no hay nada más que decir…

-eh… disculpe…-agachó la cabeza Yuuri mientras Marylin tomaba el abrigo colgado en uno de los muros y salía del lugar.

-¿me habré equivocado?- suspiró el muchacho luego de un largo rato. Pronto, notó a la intimidante Karen hacerle una seña desde la barra. Se acercó solo porque su instinto le dijo que a una "mujer" como esa no se le podía decir que no.

-¿un mal día?- dijo Karen sirviéndole un vaso a Yuuri. En cuanto notó que lo rechazaría soltó una risa y añadió- solo es un refresco.

-…gracias…- asintió el joven Maou confuso, tomando el contenido de un trago.

-¿y bien?- se recostó Karen contra la barra- ¿tenías algo que preguntarle a Marylin? Es una mujer muy difícil, sobre todo cuando le preguntas sobre su pasado. Una no tiene suerte ni en que le diga que hizo la semana pasada…

-ah… bueno…- Yuuri sospesó la situación y decidió que contar la trama una vez más no haría daño- es solo que alguien me dijo que una persona llamada Marylin era conocida de mi Capitán- colocó la pantalla del celular sobre la mesa y Karen lo recogió.

-¡Kota-kun!- exclamó de inmediato el okama provocando que al pronunciar ese nombre otras trabajadoras del lugar salieran corriendo.- ¡Katie, Shirley!- movió el móvil de un aterrado Yuuri cuando notó a las otras dos… mujeres corriendo hacia ellos con la misma fuerza que dos jugadores de futbol americano en tacones.

-¡Es Kota-kun!- exclamó la más alta y de peluca morada- ¡sabía que se vería muy guapo en traje de deportes!

¡Katie, déjame ver!- la otra mujer apartó a Yuuri de un golpe de cintura y se acomodó en la barra- ¡tan guapo y varonil!

-¿todas ustedes conocen a mi capitán?- tuvo que decir varias veces el pobre rey, ya que las mujeres ahí lo habían ignorado categóricamente.

-¿perdona?- Karen volvió a mirarlo- pues sí…

-es un amigo de la casa- añadió Katie.

-aunque desde que pasó lo del Patsu-bar no ha venido… pensamos que Marylin le había dicho nuestra nueva ubicación- Shirley se llevó una uña dorada a la boca en un vano intento de lucir sexy.

-creo que desde hace un buen tiempo incluso, dejó de ir al Patsu-bar…- meditó Karen.

-pero…- Yuuri recordó el rostro intimidante de Marylin- su amiga me dijo que no lo conocía…

-¿cómo que no?- chilló Katie- ¡esa perra mentirosa!

-¡pero si es que lleva conociéndole de años!- añadió Shirley.

-¡muchachas!-el profundo tono de voz de Karen les calmó e hizo a Yuuri dar un salto. La pareció raro pensar que aún vestido en esos nada sentadores pantalones de cuero negro, zapatos de plataforma y un top con lentejuelas, Karen-san tenía el mismo don de mando que Gwendal.-disculpa, caballerito- sonrió Karen entonces.-no sé cuánto sepas de la vida de una okama pero, nuestro pasado es mejor guardarlo bajo cuatro llaves.

-¡Karen!- exclamaron las otras dos ante el comentario.

-mira- siguió hablando ella ignorando a sus compañeras- Marylin y Kota-kun han tenido una relación extraña. No confundas, no tenía nada de amoroso, era más bien… lealtad…- Karen miró a las okamas y estas le dieron la razón- aunque más lealtad de parte de Kota-kun que de Marylin.

-se llevan conociendo desde secundaria como mínimo- añadió Shirley.

-¡aunque yo escuché anécdotas de Kota-kun sobre ellos en primaria!-le siguió Katie.

-¡silencio!- ordenó de nuevo Karen, las otras dos se abrazaron por el susto. Karen lanzó un suspiro profundo como un toro y sus manos, con la delicadeza de quien hace un cisne de origami, se voltearon a una pizarra con fotos y adornos pegados. Sacó una que le extendió a Yuuri.-esta es la más antigua… Kota-kun y Marylin al parecer habían terminado la secundaria.

Yuuri tomó la fotografía en silencio no sin antes hacer una profundar reverencia, y miró la imagen. Su capitán estaba sentado en una mesa de bar (seguramente el famoso Patsu-chan) rodeado por okamas. Reconoció a las tres presentes y a Marylin, habían otras más también. Parecía un ambiente de fiesta y reconoció la fecha de celebración del año nuevo en los adornos.

-Capitán…- susurró Yuuri.

-¿él está bien?- preguntó Karen entonces.

-bueno…- en realidad no sabía cómo explicarlo y Karen pareció comprenderlo.

-cuando Kota-kun se mejore, dile que nos pase a visitar a este nuevo bar- sonrió dirigiéndose hacia la cortina de perlas falsas y llamando a su dos amigas también. Estas, menos recatadas, dejaron besos en fuerte rojo sobre las mejillas de Yuuri para luego desaparecer por la cortina.

-…gracias…- susurró Yuuri sin saber qué hacer. Bueno, sí sabía qué hacer. Salir de ahí cuanto antes.

* * *

-Erick, no te estoy bromeando- Miranda bajaba las escaleras detrás de Zuse, dispuesta a no irse hasta lograr una mínima promesa del sujeto.-¡te estoy hablando, Erick!

-¡ya te oí! ¡ya te oí!- gruñó el rubio parándose en seco en cuanto llegó al primer piso.

Miranda se asomó por la baranda y notó la puerta abierta- ¿ladrones?- susurró con cierto temor.

-¡algo peor!- maldijo el mayor entrando a zancadas a la habitación. -¡pequeño demonio!- sin poder procesar los hechos, sus manos ya estaban en las solapas de Wolfram sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro.

Miranda entró petrificada, si Zuse ponía como excusa hasta a un caracol para no trabajar, ahora tendría una excusa para no hacer nada en siglos.

Sin embargo, su miedo se convirtió en asombro, su asombro en fascinación y su fascinación en oportunidad de negocio- ¡Erick!- valiéndose de su pierna, apartó al Zuse de una patada del joven mazoku.

-¡casi me matas, maldito malnacido!- se quejó Wolfram tosiendo.

-¡pequeño demonio, cómo te atreviste a ¡- Zuse volvió a ser callado con otra patada y esta vez Miranda le ordenó mirar a las pinturas.

-¡corrigió el defecto de la quemadura del extremo derecho, Erick!- gritó Miranda emocionada, un sentimiento difícil de esperar en una mujer como ella.

-¿tocó la pintura?- balbuceó el mayor en cambio.

-¡Erick, lo corrigió, lo corrigió!- insistió Miranda tomándolo de las solapas, al punto que Zuse pareció comprender.

-nah, no fue la única- se mofó Wolfram limpiándose una oreja en tono despectivo- recién la había notado, antes…

Miranda y Erick dieron un vistazo hacia la sala y lo notaron finalmente. En el extremo izquierdo, había tres lienzos de distintos tamaños con fotos de pinturas famosas pegadas en cada uno. Los tres lienzos habían sido abandonados en distintas etapas y se notaba en los tres los recientes trazos de pintura.

-cuando acabe con esas pinturas, serán mejores que las originales- se vanaglorió poco Wolfram porque al instante estaba recibiendo una palmada en la nuca por parte de Zuse.

-¡imbécil! ¡¿cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?-le recriminó.

-¡el imbécil eres tú! ¡primero dices que no hago bien la realidad y cuando lo demuestro respondes así!

-¡tranquilos los dos!- gritó Miranda con todo el aire de los pulmones que le quedaban.

Los dos hombres se detuvieron al momento, acostumbrados a saber cuándo tocaban el límite de la furia de una mujer. Ella alzó el brazo señalándolos y hasta el barniz del dedo índice brillaba con furiosa decisión. Wolfram tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo de ahí pero Zuse lo sujetó del brazo hablándole con la mirada "a mí no me dejas solos con esa harpía".

-¡tienes una oportunidad aquí Erick y la vas a usar te guste o no!-ordenó Miranda clavando sus ojos sobre Wolfram- ¡y tú, si lo tocas tienes el deber de verlo terminado! ¡si te atreves a desinteresarte voy a odiarte toda mi vida!

No es que el demonio temiera el odio de una mujer, sino más a las aplicaciones nada positivas que ese odio podría encontrar hacia sí mismo.

-¡tienen dos semanas!- Miranda sacó un pequeño calendario de pared de su bolso, luego para sorpresa de los presentes, extrajo un martillo y un clavo. -¡avancen algo maldición no se queden parados como idiotas!-gritó luego de colgar en dos movimientos el calendario y clavar solo con sus dedos, un clavo en el día en que se encontraban.

-ne…ne…necesito ver la esquina…-Zuse se movió hacia la gran pintura sentándose- mira, esto es, no calculaste el color final del todo ¿eh?

-ah… no estaba seguro del resultado así que lo diluí más, si graduaba su color era más fácil ponerle más-se acercó el chico.

-bueno, pásame una paleta y un raspador, ahora podemos corregir el lado derecho pero necesito que le des más espesor a la mezcla que hiciste.

Miranda se cruzó de brazos y los observó trabajar por diez minutos, los dos habían olvidado de golpe su presencia. Se movió incómoda sintiendo el doloroso pero alegre pasado que no volvería, parpadeando en la escena.-les haré algo de comer- dijo para nadie saliendo de la habitación con un peso menos encima.

Wolfram giró la cabeza cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, dio un vistazo a las tres pinturas abandonadas al otro extremo de la habitación y se preguntó brevemente porqué le había molestado tanto a Zuse que las siguiera. No tenían siquiera la intensidad de la pintura sobre la que trabajaban ahora. Las fotos de las réplicas tenían mucho más interés, pero le pareció solo un juego eso de copiarlas tal y como lucían: la mujer de sonrisa extraña(5), unos tíos en togas o algo así mirando a una mujer vestida de sacerdotisa que sostenía en brazos a un tío de barba y con solo unos paños por interiores y unos tíos en caballo raptando a dos robustas mujeres…

-¡hey, no te pago para que te quedes mirando a la nada!- le gritó Zuse.

Wolfram volvió al trabajo- pero tú no me pagas.-añadió.

* * *

Mikawa y las okamas del bar, él y Wolfram.

Se revolvió en la cama solitaria.

Camino a casa el sentido de la realidad volvió a meterle cabe y estaba confundido, realmente confundido, cuando llegó a casa se excusó y fue a su cuarto. Le gustaba Wolfram. Era un hecho en su corazón, en su mente, en su cuerpo. Pero de ahí a vivir la vida de un… no podía siquiera pronunciar la palabra. Quizá no lo era y por eso no podía pronunciarla. Pero si no lo era ¿qué diablos era entonces? En la Tierra te definías por el tipo de relaciones que entablabas. Él tenía una relación con un hombre entonces ¿entraba de golpe en el rubro que Mikawa y las okamas? Para muchas personas, de frente y sin miramientos entraba en la escala. Pero él…

-no puedo creerlo- se pasó las manos por el rostro totalmente azorado- es asqueroso, solo pensar que soy como ellos- hizo una pausa y se colocó de lado hundiendo el rostro en la almohada- me doy asco por pensar que ellas me dan asco… tienen más pelotas que yo para vivir como quieren pero…-dio un golpe contra la almohada rindiéndose- ¡joder me dan asco!-no podía, solo pensar las sonrisas de burla en rostros desconocidos, las manos señalándolo, así era la Tierra y simplemente-no puedo aceptarlo…- susurró desesperado- incluso por Wolfram, no puedo aceptarlo, no en la Tierra…- siguió murmurando- que la gente me etiquete y me señale- sin darse cuenta, se había dejado hundir en aquella sociedad que tanto desaprobaba, de pronto de alguna forma le importaba mucho lo que dijeran, había olvidado también al pequeño porcentaje de la sociedad que lo aceptaría y no lo etiquetaría, ese ínfimo porcentaje del mundo que lo conocía versus la gran sociedad, no era nada de pronto. Se había rendido al más simple vicio humano de la aceptación y la mediocridad.

-¡Yuuri, adivina qué!- Wolfram entró como una tromba y el joven rey se levantó de golpe de la cama. La puerta abriéndose con la rudeza propia del demonio hizo que el aire entrara de golpe y chocara contra su rostro, pudo sentir entonces el aroma del rubio estrellarse como una brisa refrescante e intensa. Lo vio sonreír y hablarle de muchas cosas mientras se quitaba el abrigo y le mostraba las manos manchadas de pintura. El abrigo cayó sobre la silla junto a su propia chaqueta, los pantalones fueron a parar a una esquina junto a las medias mientras se sentaba en la cama junto con él, vistiendo la playera con la que llegó y los bóxer,s buscando los pantalones para andar en casa. –entonces iré a ayudarle estas dos semanas- terminó Wolfram haciendo una pausa- ¿Yuuri, me estás escuchando?

-¿eh?- el muchacho salió de su obnubilamiento, de pronto simplemente había olvidado sus inseguridades y prejuicios, solo mirar a Wolfram, verlo feliz y contento, le hizo sentir que todo tenía sentido.

-enclenque- el chico olvidó la búsqueda de los pantalones y se acomodó mejor en la cama con el rostro gentil pero serio-¿todo está bien, Yuuri?-dijo de nuevo colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del otro sintiéndolos tensos.

El pelinegro quiso decirle que no. Que era un cobarde que no era capaz aún de aceptar totalmente su relación. Que prefería quedarse en la zona segura y vivir un romance clandestino. Que esperaba que nunca tuviera que decirle a nadie sobre ellos. Que tenía miedo que lo etiquetaran y señalaran y se burlaran de él.

-Yuuri, Yuuri- pero no salieron palabras de su boca, sino solo lágrimas que notó únicamente cuando las manos suaves del príncipe demonio acariciaron sus mejillas y el tono de voz se volvió tan dulce y dolido que provocó un dolor extraño en su pecho- tranquilo, Yuuri.

Wolfram sabía que algo no estaba bien, su relación de pronto era como una cuerda, que se iba tensando más y más sin poder avisar cuándo iba a romperse. Deseó que el tiempo en Shin Makoku y la Tierra aún tuvieran esas diferencias espacio-temporales para poder regresar. Aunque sabía que sería más bien correr a otro exilio, esta vez de uno impuesto por el mismo Yuuri. Seguía acariciando las mejillas del chiquillo, sintiendo más que nunca la diferencia de edades, lo frágil que era el adolescente y lo asustado que estaba.

-lo… lo siento…- se apartó de golpe el pelinegro limpiándose los ojos- los hombres no lloran- comentó tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-¿otra de esas tradiciones idiotas de este mundo?- sonrió Wolfram, tratando de seguirle la corriente.

-este mundo es idiota- asintió Yuuri con una ligera desesperación- oye Wolf- añadió de pronto, emocionado y apurado- oye ¿y si volvemos ya?

El demonio enarcó una ceja- aún faltan dos semanas y algo más, Yuuri.

-pero…podríamos volver y yo soy el rey después de todo ¿no?-rió torpemente el chico.

-aún está el asunto del Capitán, Yuuri- le rebatió Wolfram suavemente-y sé que quieres ayudarlo-hizo una pausa sabiendo que el muchacho no le diría la razón de su estado-en cuanto soluciones lo del Capitán y yo termine de ayudar a Erick, volveremos a casa.

-¿eh?-Yuuri sabía que Wolfram le había estado diciendo varias cosas cuando entró pero no recordaba nada-¿ayudar a Erick?

-enclenque-sonrió el demonio- te dije que estoy ayudándolo con unas pinturas que tiene que presentar. Nada del otro mundo pero si solo sigo leyendo mangas voy a volverme eso que tu madre dijo que Shouri es.

-Wolf-dijo Yuuri en falso tono serio-lo siento pero, ya eres un otaku.

-¿eh? ¡honestamente! Creo que tengo salvación- se cruzó de brazos con un mohín infantil.

-el primer paso es aceptarlo, vamos, vamos- el joven rey se sintió relajado de golpe, Wolfram tenía ese efecto en él, hacer que todo pareciera fácil de sobrellevar- solo tienes que decir "Hola, mi nombres Wolfram y soy un otaku".

-¡solo si primero aceptas que eres un enclenque!-le respondió el rubio con un golpe brusco en el hombro.

-¡entonces acepta que eres un otaku, porque probablemente me tatúe la palabra enclenque!-le contestó Yuuri dándole un codazo.

-oh, si te haces un tatuaje entonces no serías tan enclenque como pensaba- Wolfram se dejó caer en la cama, arrastrando a Yuuri con él, quedando cara a cara.

-¿sería acaso un valiente guerrero?-preguntó el otro curioso.

-serías un inconsciente de primera-suspiró Wolfram.

-¡oye! ¡al menos dime cosas lindas, estamos en la cama!-Yuuri aprovechó para tirarle un manazo nada elegante.

-¡enclenque!-rió Wolfram respondiéndole el golpe-¿quieres que te diga dulzura?

-¡idiota!-Yuuri añadió una pequeña patada.

-oh, oh, ¿nos ponemos románticos?-rió de nuevo el demonio abrazando al muchacho y clavando sus ojos verdes en los del otro.-te pones mejor con los años, debo tener cuidado de las mujeres que te rondan- comentó finalmente.

-eso, eso-asintió Yuuri como un niño pequeño que imitaba a un adulto-deberías ver dónde ando, hoy mismo salí con una hermosa mujer mayor.

-aaah ¿me hechas en cara tu vida de Casanova, enclenque infiel?-volvió a seguirle el juego Wolfram- no sabía que te gustaban maduras.

-bueno, tengo cierta debilidad por las personas mayores- Yuuri dejó escapar una carcajada.

-me considero con suerte entonces-añadió el mazoku.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos. Yuuri reconocía esos momentos sin palabras. Le gustaban. No solo eran cómodos. Eran gratos.

-Yuuri-dijo de pronto el demonio con el rostro serio, parecía haber tenido una suerte de revelación filosófica.

-¿sí, Wolf?-contestó seriamente.

-se me congelan las pelotas, necesito mis pantalones.

**

* * *

**

-¿Yuuri y Wolfram no bajan a cenar?- preguntó Shouma al ver a Miko bajar sonrojada las escaleras.

-no llegué a entrar, creo que Wolf-chan no estaba vestido así que preferí dejarlos a solas-repuso tranquilamente la alegre mujer.

Shouma prefirió no imaginarse nada y masticar tranquilamente el plato de curry en lugar de ideas impuestas al azar.

* * *

**(1) Cougar: una mujer adulta (a partir de los cuarenta años) que tiene un estilo de vida "joven" y sale con hombres jóvenes. Se destaca también por su cuerpo y rostro bien cuidados.**

**(2) Cougar en inglés también significa "puma", de ahí la ironía que el lobo sea puma, entendiendo también que las "cougar" son mujeres vistas como devoradoras o cazadoras de presas "menores".**

**(3) Okama: término para referirse a los gay aunque con precisión a los drag queen o travestis. Tiene cierto deje despectivo.**

**(4) una juego de palabras, originalmente había un show llamado Queer eye for the straight guy, donde un equipo de gays fashion enseñaban a un heterosexual a ser un hombre de verdad ¡plop!**

**(5) Se refiere a La Gioconda, La Piedad y El rapto de las hijas de Leucipo. Y sí, ¡Zuse al parecer estaba falsificando obras de arte famosas y caras!**


	33. El verdadero significado del Halloween

-uno debe olvidar los rencores del corazón y darle sentido al significado de las fiestas.- Wolfram había dicho eso mientras Yuuri abría la puerta. Sus padres habían salido a una fiesta y su hermano estaba con Midori y su familia. Lo cual, según Yuuri los dejaba "a solas" pero claro, el comentario previo del demonio le había preparado para esto. Había estado tentado a decirle que cancelara la supuesta "invasión" sorpresa pero después de todo, eran sus amigos.

-Wolf… - el joven rey miró de lado al demonio para luego ver a los muchachos bien parados en la entrada.

-¡silencio Yuuri! Solo trato de aplicar un poco de la sabiduría de tu mundo. Si algo he aprendido es que las fiestas capitalistas ocultan en el fondo estupideces como la amistad y el amor.- se cruzó de brazos el chico.

-de hecho, Wolfram, creo que tienes una seria confusión de fiestas y significados.- repuso Rokubunki notando, no con mucha comodidad, el desagrado de Yuuri al verlos. Sabía que no estaba molesto por las fricciones evidentes sino que el tener la casa sola con la persona que te gustaba vs llena de amigos… Le tenía algo de pena.

-¿volviste a tratar de leer wikipedia?- añadió Hibiki al tanto de las pesquisas disparatadas del mazoku- la próxima vez puedes venir a mi casa y leer los libros que tengo, tienen mejor información.

-¡eso no importa muchachos! ¡lo importante es que el significado de las fiestas siempre es el mismo!- exclamó Sakarakuza disfrazado como el Capitán Kojiro Hyuga del Equipo del Meiwa.

-no es cierto Capitán, porque estamos celebrando el 31 de octubre. El único significado relacionado es el de la muerte.- le corrigió Sora con su desparpajo clásico.

-¡por eso traje las mejores películas de terror!- añadió el Capitán mostrando la pila de CDs con nombres sugestivos como "El Aro".

-usted… ¿no tiene otros amigos cierto, Capitán?- susurró Rokubunki, había sido una pesadilla caminar con el sujeto disfrazado. Todos lo miraban y era evidente lo raro que implicaba el que un tío de esa edad estuviera con disfraz sin implicancias ilegales.

-ya qué… nosotros tampoco… además eso de andar peleados es una tontería. –suspiró Yuuri. De hecho había pasado años en la soledad de su cuarto comiendo dulces que le traía su madre porque no tenía amigos en la secundaria con quién hacer esas cosas. Se sentía bien "saber que tendría algo que hacer" en fiestas como esa.

-es bueno saber eso… porque tampoco tenía que hacer en un día como hoy y quedarme en casa iba a ser demasiado perdedor.-le acompañó en el trauma Rokubunki.

-a mi me trajo el Capitán y me dijo que comprara pizza. –añadió Hibiki, con la caja en manos que despedía un aroma atractivo.

-¡eh! ¡a mí me llamó Wolfram diciendo que viniéramos a una celebración en casa de Shibuya!- Sakarakuza se sonrojó.

-¡puedo corroborar la moción!- levantó la mano Wolfram muy formal.

-no tiene caso, si yo te escuché cuando hablas con el Capitán. De hecho todos en la casa te escuchamos cuando sin permiso invitaste a todos los chicos a casa, Wolf.- repuso Yuuri recordando la conversación con horror mientras Shouma dejaba de hiperventilar cuando supo que Shouri no supervisaría a la parejita en soledad.

-pero tu mamá me dijo que me sintiera como en mi casa…-argumentó el demonio con descaro. Era evidente que se tomaba las cosas al pie de la letra.

-¡eso no significa hacer lo que te dé la gana!- le reprendió Yuuri a sabiendas que la libertad del chico en Shin Makoku incluía una tropa completa de soldados para él solito.

-pero-iba a seguir el chico aunque fue interrumpido.

-¿vamos a seguir hablando acá o nos vas a dejar pasar, Shibuya?- se quejó Rokubunki, unas chicas pasaron por ahí y comentaron algo sobre "esos idiotas que andaban pidiendo dulces con esa edad".

-ah, vale, disculpa Rokubunki… muchachos pasen. Después de todo Wolf tiene razón, lo bueno de tener amigos es poder pasar las fiestas en grupo. –asintió Yuuri. Igual, era divertido pasar el tiempo con ellos y desde que desertara no habían tenido tiempo para estar en grupo.

* * *

-técnicamente- comentó Wolfram mientras él y Sora sacaban platos y vasos para llevar a la sala donde se acomodaba el resto- no existe ese Hallo-ween en Japón ¿cierto? creo que tenían algo llamado… Odón…

-Obon- repuso Sora pensativo- bueno es nuestro día de conmemorar a los muertos pero es más divertido el Halloween, Wolfram. Si uno entra en el verdadero espíritu de esta festividad su corazón llegará al nuevo día cargado de experiencias que enriquecerán…

-¿qué no era una festividad mercantilista utilizada únicamente para provocar que las personas consuman y hagan gastos ridículos pese a la crisis mundial que sufre la sociedad?

-¡Wolfram-san!- el muchacho de suaves rizos castaños y afiladas ideas se llevó una mano al pecho como si le hubieran dado un disparo de muerte- ¡no puedo creer que guardes semejantes ideas de nuestras tradiciones!

-y yo no puedo creer que de hecho seas tú el más respetuoso de ellas- le contestó el demonio con ojos curiosos. Dejó salir un suspiro desganado y se dirigió a la sala con los vasos.

Sora miró al muchacho desaparecer a paso lento y aburrido. A él mismo le gustaba el Halloween, obviamente por razones que el lector no espera, pero conociendo a Sora era de esperar que sus fuentes de diversión no se adscribieran al status quo.

-supongo que tendré que enseñarle a Wolfram-san el verdadero significado del Halloween- sonrió el muchacho tomando su carga muy orondo.

Cuando Sora sonreía, el mundo debía sujetarse los pantalones.

* * *

-entonces, Shibuya ¿qué vemos primero?- Sakarakuza colocó los DVD sobre la mesita de centro. Las tapas brillaron plásticas y llenas de promesas de horror o al menos, de nauseas por la sangre prometida.

-¿Los Niños del Maíz?- Rokubunki tomó uno de los videos y miró la tapa poniendo cara de nerviosismo compartido por Yuuri- parecen muchos Wolframcitos hechos en serie…

-definitivamente no- dijo Yuuri, no pensaba ver esa película y luego compartir la cama con alguien cuyas manías al dormir podían ser interpretadas como una posesión demoníaca.

-¿muy aburrida?- exclamó Sakarakuza con su gran humor de siempre tomando otro DVD- ¿qué hay de este? "La profecía", realmente es perturbadora…

-¿podríamos evitar películas donde los demonios sean niños simpáticos?- Yuuri desvió la mirada justo cuando su prometido entraba a la sala. Ciertamente era rey de un mundo demoníaco, a veces le daba cosas andar solo en la noche por el castillo pero aparte de eso los mazokus parecían más mansos que los hijos del diablo o los muñecos diabólicos. Con la manía de Wolfram de estar a veces demasiado tranquilo y sus silencios extraños, no era raro sugestionarse y pensar en la sangre demoníaca y en Damian…

-¡probemos esto mejor!- Hibiki tomó un DVD de tapa negra sin ningún tipo de carátula mientras que el CD interior tenía escrito algo a mano- "Calientes Diablitas…"

Yuuri le cortó de un manotazo terriblemente avergonzado- ¡no vamos a hacer esto definitivamente!

-anda, opino lo mismo- apareció Sora mirando a Sakarakuza con descaro- la última vez que vimos una porno juntos el Capitán acaparó el baño y acabó con todo el papel higiénico.

-¡Sora! ¡Soy un hombre! ¡debes entender!- gritó el pobre sujeto sin saber si apenarse, indignarse o qué.

-eso es repugnante- Wolfram puso el punto final con su indiferencia de siempre, dejó los platos sobre la mesa mientras Sora pasaba los vasos a los otros. La soda burbujeaba sobre la mesa y el demonio sintió nostalgia de bebida carbonatada con injustificadas cantidades de azúcar. La campanilla resonó dando la señal que la pizza estaba decentemente caliente.

-vooy- canturreó Hibiki mientras Yuuri y Rokubunki intercambiaban miradas críticas a la colección de CD del Capitán, al parecer había tomado varios al azar y por ello los géneros "variaban" drásticamente.

-¿por qué no ésta?- Wolfram se arrodilló junto a su prometido con la botella de soda entre sus piernas y tomó una tapa colorida con chicas anime muy bien despachadas- "Bible Black"- leyó posando sus ojos verdes sobre el dolor de espalda que debía representar para esas chicas los enormes pechos que llevaban- ¿es cómo "El exorcista" acaso?

-¡quita!- chilló Yuuri de nuevo aterrado arrancándole la caja al chico y estampándosela en la cara a Sakarakuza- ¡por qué ha traído esas cosas acá! ¡qué diablos cree que somos!

-sanos chicos en crecimiento- interrumpió Sora sentándose junto a Wolfram extendiendo su vaso- además tiene todo lo que un chico quiere en la vida, tetas, sexo, lesbianas y sangre…

-no vería eso contigo ni aunque me pagaran un millón de dólares- se quejó Rokubunki.

-¿chicaxchica?- Wolfram se llevó un dedo a los labios perdiendo la vista en el techo como si hubiera una gran pantalla ahí donde proyectara sus fantasías- no está mal…

-¡ES HALLOWEEN!-ladró Yuuri hecho una furia y más cuando se imaginaba a Wolfram compartiendo cosas de hombres con sus amigos y no algo más íntimo con él… Se sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de la idea que tenía.-¡ES HALLOWEEN y vamos a ver una película de terror porque ese es el sentido del Halloween!

Rápidamente tomó otra caja de la mesa y suspiró casi aliviado- ah, esta no está mal "Viernes 13"- repuso obteniendo un sí rotundo por parte de Rokubunki y Sakarakuza.

-ah, pero…- Wolfram hablaba mientras se concentraba en destapar la botella de soda que parecía especialmente caprichosa esa noche- ¿no es una película que se debería ver en los días viernes que caen 13?

Un ruido similar a cuando se descorcha una botella de champagne recibió a Hbiki con la caja de pizza en mano. El vaso de Sora estaba completamente vacío mientras lo había extendido para que se lo llenara el demonio. En cambio este como el chico de caballo castaño estaba completamente empapado.

-ah, sí, la botella podía estar un poco agitada- dijo en tono casual Hibiki colocando la comida sobre la mesa.

Yuuri dejó escapar un suspiro resignado mientras les decía a las víctimas que fueran arriba a cambiarse.

-al menos las cosas no parecen ir para más raro- pensó para sí mismo mientras observaba su trozo de pan con mucho tomate y kétchup: una carnicería vegetariana.

* * *

-ese el cuarto de los papás de Yuuri- dijo Wolfram en cuanto Sora abrió la primera puerta al subir las escaleras.

-ah, lo siento- el muchacho se dispuso a salir cuando algo llamó la atención del demonio. En la mañana Yuuri y su madre se habían pasada más de media hora ahí dentro discutiendo. Al menos el joven rey ponía el grito en el cielo y Miko reía inocente. Shouma y Wolfram estuvieron más de una vez tentados a entrar pero siempre retrocedían.

Ahora pudo entender en parte la negación de Yuuri por contarle la pequeña disputa. Bien colocados sobre la cama matrimonial había dos trajes de evidente talla para él y su rey. Sora, curioso y sin culpa como siempre, se acercó a inspeccionarlos haciéndole una señal con la mano.

-anda, que los padres de Shibuya les encanta estos juegos-comentó bastante asombrado.-aunque no sé, no parecen de sus tallas y son un tanto… masculinos.

-creo que era para Yuuri y para mí- contestó Wolfram tomando una suerte de uniforme en pantaloncillos cortos.

-¡un traje de las juventudes Nazi! ¡una madre polémica!- exclamó Sora acercándose a Wolfram e inspeccionando mejor las prendas, encontró unas orejas de gato enganchadas del colgador que el demonio tenía sujeto en el aire- hmm pensándolo bien creo que es para un cosplay del Schrodinger de Hellsing.

-¿Schro-qué?- preguntó Wolfram curioso, a él la ropa le recordaba más a sus épocas de cadete que a un disfraz.

-sí, este es un traje de las juventudes hitlerianas, estas orejas…- el chico hizo una pausa buscando por el suelo hasta que dio con su objetivo- y esta cola… ¡hasta tiene las medias y los zapatos! ¡mamá-san es tan detallista!

-no veo la razón por la que Yuuri le hiciera tanto lío a Miko-san por un traje así- meditó Wolfram, en casa su madre una vez le hizo un traje en cuero "a juego con el de ella". Claro que el disfraz para un x baile de disfraces fue totalmente desestimado por Gwendal.

-¿y esto?- Sora le dio atención al otro disfraz- un abrigo rojo por… ¿Alucard?- hizo una pausa.

Wolfram no había tenido problema con el primer atuendo pero este sin duda no iba a permitir que su prometido se lo pusiera y se exhibiera a otros. Era sinónimo de descaro total. El abrigo rojo estaba hecho en ese horrible material que Wolfram consideraba vulgar y que Yuuri le había dicho era sintético. Llegaba hasta más debajo de las rodillas, pero el resto del atuendo estaba compuesto por algo que le recordaba a una prostituta. Unos pantaloncillos verdaderamente cortos de látex de una suerte de piel animal, botas del mismo color hasta los muslos y un horroroso top que no cubría ni la mitad del torso y dejaba ver el ombligo. Además de un collar de cuero negro con tachuelas y una asquerosa peluca rosada. Al final del escrutinio el demonio tuvo ganas de vomitar.

-esto es un cosplay de un yaoi o mínimo un shonen-ai- dijo finalmente Sora- ¿Junjo, Gravi?- dejó escapar un suspiro sin importarle realmente el personaje que representara.

-esto es una tontería- exclamó de su lado Wolfram, sonrojado e indignado al mismo tiempo mientras imágenes de Yuuri en el trajecito amenazaban con romper los puertos sanguíneos de su nariz.

-te equivocas, Wolfram-chi- sonrió de lado Sora- sin duda Miko-san es de las pocas que entiende el real significado del Halloween.

-¿quieres decir que estos trajes tienen que ver?- el chico miró incrédulo la ropa. Estaba acostumbrado a fiestas de disfraces pero esas ropas eran… la primera era como un traje de diario y la segunda era ilegal en todas las ciudades de Shin Makoku.

-Wolfram- dijo extrañamente serio Sora- sé que es fácil venir y juzgar una tradición sin haberla vivido. Es más difícil tratar de vivirla y luego dar un juicio de valor.

El mazoku parpadeó ligeramente movido por esas palabras, que en realidad le sonaban más a reto que a reflexión filosófica.

-¿estarías dispuesto a que te muestre el verdadero significado del Halloween, Wolfram?- preguntó Sora finalmente.

El joven príncipe se cruzó de brazos, lo meditó unos segundos y finalmente respondió- pero yo pido el traje de soldado.

* * *

-mierda- Yuuri maldecía en voz baja mientras mordisqueaba su pizza. Hibiki parecía vacunado contra ese tipo de soft y estaba más preocupado en la ausencia de bebida. Rokubunki de vez en cuando carraspeaba incómodo.

-Shibuya, iré al baño un momento- se levantó Sakarakuza caminando chistoso ante la total desatención de sus amigos aunque los pobres supieran las razones.

-mierda, me había olvidado de todo el soft que ponen en estas películas de terror de los ochenta- lloriqueó rogando que Wolfram se demorara y se perdiera las partes idiotas. No quería quedar como un adolescente con exceso de hormonas o un perro aferrado a una rodilla.

Cuando escuchó pasos, no se atrevió a voltear. La escena del video era en una carpa donde una pareja había empezado a coger sin ninguna razón aparente más que prepararlos para el momento en que aparecería la motosierra. Cuando oyó a Sora decir que irían a comprar más soda suspiró aliviado y apenas volteó para despedirse y "que se demoraran lo que tuvieran".

-¿solo tienes un baño?- preguntó Hibiki de pronto y Yuuri agradeció que lo hiciera cuando la puerta ya estaba cerrada.

* * *

Los bosques en guerra de las fronteras de Shin Makoku no se parecían en nada a la selva urbana que ahora rodeaba a Wolfram. En lugar de árboles se erigían postes con solitarios pero luminosos faros, no había matorrales salvajes sino frondosos arbustos bien podados. Y los enemigos… bueno no eran enemigos sino niños y pre-adolescentes corriendo en atuendos extraños que aparentemente hacían juego con los que ahora él y Sora calzaban.

-¿esto tiene que ver con esa tradición del "trick-or-treating"?- preguntó el demonio observando una bandada de niños tocado una puerta. Para él "pedir limosna" era una total pérdida de tiempo y encima lo del truco o trato (como alcanzó a traducir el jueguito de palabras), le sonaba ilegal- francamente, hay pizza en casa…- refunfuñó, pero sus palabras se perdieron rápido cuando vio a los niños extender sus sacos donde recibían interesantes- ¿dulces?

-Halloween significa "comida gratis", creo que del latín, celta o qué importa- dijo Sora analizando los grupos de niños, iba a ser difícil mezclarse con cualquiera, tenía que encontrar el ideal para pasar desapercibidos. Pronto notó a una parvada de niños y niñas de unos 13 años, esa edad en la que muchos aún se aferraban a su niñez y a él le convenía. Para su suerte, tanto Wolfram como sí mismo tenían caras adorables que compensaban los centímetros de más. Total siempre podía decir que durante 364 días comían sano y solo el 31 les dejaban ir por dulces y por ello estaban tan grandes- la palabra Halloween significa "día de todos los santos".-añadió obviando lo dicho antes.

-ah, ese es el santo dorado de los caballeros del zodíaco- Wolfram reconoció a un Shaka de Virgo de cuatro años llorando a moco tendido mientras masticaba un chocolate.

-bien, iremos por acá- Sora tomó del codo a Wolfram y lo jaló al grupo-objetivo- has como ellos y así te contagiarás de la festividad- añadió.

El rubio vio a una hada pre-adolescente tocar el timbre de una típica casa oriental, al abrirla los recibió una adorable ancianita en vestido floreado que empezó a exclamar cosas que al chico le recordaron a los parientes adultos que en su niñez le dejaban los cachetes destrozados. Luego de unos minutos, la ancianita se fijó en los chicos más grandes del grupo-¿y qué tenemos aquí?- empezó la voz dudosa pero en cuanto los dos clavaron sus enormes ojos sobre ella esta cambió de actitud- pero que disfraces más adorables y que sonrisas más grandes tienen- sonrió extendiendo unos caramelos que los muchachos tomaron en sus manos.

-¿son para comerte mejor?- respondió dudoso Wolfram esperando la aprobación de Sora.

-esto… nuestras madres nos alimentan bien y solo comemos dulces una vez al año- contestó rápido el chico. La anciana se tragó la excusa rápido y cerró la puerta luego de desearles feliz noche de brujas.

-¿si es noche de brujas no deberíamos estar disfrazados de brujas… como mínimo magos?- inquirió Wolfram, bastante molesto por las imprecisiones culturales de las que estaban llenas las tradiciones humanas.

-tranquilo, Wolfram- sonrió Sora abriendo uno de los chocolates que la anciana le dio- esto se llama "relativismo cultural", de alguna forma es parte del espíritu de Halloween.

-¡pero ustedes no!-gritó el hada de hace un rato, ella y el frankestein, la vocaloid, la picapiedra y los dos gatos los miraron con molestia- ¿no están un poco grandes para pedir dulces?

-en mi mundo soy considerado joven- contestó Wolfram frunciendo el seño.

-y somos niños en el interior- se apuró a decir Sora con cierto desprecio.

-¡pero qué vergüenza!- prosiguió la autonombrada líder del grupo de chicos-semejantes grandulones aprovechándose de unos niños para obtener dulces.

-la vida no es justa mocosa, esto es una lección única, es más- Sora extendió la mano-debería cobrarte por enseñarte lecciones tan importantes.

-¡piérdanse!- les insultó la joven hada- ¡y dejen de seguirnos! ¡unos grandulones como ustedes solo nos usan para obtener dulces gratis!

Siempre era fácil hacer que de la nada Lord Bielefeld inventara retos. Estaba a punto de pasar de hecho. El rubio, en esos aspectos, consideraba a todos por igual cuando se trataba de restablecer su honor.

-no necesitamos a ningún mocoso ridículo para obtener lo que queremos.-dijo con un gesto cruel cruzándose de brazos.-puedes pisar mis chocolates y hasta mis lombrices de goma, pero si tan solo pisas la sombra de mi honor, entonces- señaló al hada que retrocedió asustada- te enfrentarás a la furia de este orgulloso mazoku.

Uno de los niños susurró algo de que no se valía que llevaran disfraces de series que solo los adultos reconocerían.

-¡muérete!- le gritó la niña comenzando a caminar calle abajo. Wolfram comenzó a seguirlos hasta que se detuvieron en una nueva casa. En cuanto la muchacha abrió la boca, el demonio la interrumpió.

-ve con tus amigos a pedir tus dulces, luego pasaremos nosotros y al finalizar esta calle, veremos quien tiene los mejores- ordenó seriamente.

La muchacha asintió con decisión.

-así que estás entrando al espíritu del Halloween finalmente, Wolfram- le comentó Sora mientras observaba, para su confianza, a unas quinceañeras que habían hecho una pijamada recibir a los niños con dulces más o menos decentes. Cuando la puerta se cerró de nuevo los niños se acercaron triunfadores.

-¡rompemuelas, chocolatinas y una barra rellena!- exclamó Frankestein.

-¡mejoren eso, perdedores!- añadió el hada.

Sora le hizo una señal de cabeza a Wolfram y ambos caminaron hasta la puerta. Los niños se amontonaron a un lado observando curiosos.

-¿crees que logren algo?- preguntó uno de los gatos.

-son chicos muy bonitos, el rubio parece salido de un manga- añadió la vocaloid.

-se parece a Tamaki-sama de Ouran- dijo la picapiedra.

-¡no apoyen al enemigo!- susurró el hada.

-¡miren, miren!-interrumpió el frankestein. Los dos mayores se acercaron a ellos con sonrisas satisfechas.

-dos sodas heladas y un pastel casero de chocolate con cerezas relleno de nata- les mostró Sora satisfecho.

-pero…eso…- el rostro de la hada no pareció nada contento- no es…- sus mejillas se hincharon y su gesto se notó frustrado-¡dos de dos!- anunció corriendo hacia la siguiente puerta.

Tocó el timbre apurada y llamó a su grupo, quien les recibió tenía todo un aire "maternal" al más puro estilo de Miko Shibuya, y Wolfram y Sora notaron lo generosa que fue con los pequeños. Estos mostraron su cargamento orgullosos.

-¡bombones rellenos y son de marca no genéricos!- exclamó la picapiedra.

-será difícil mejorar eso- Sora frunció el seño pensativo y jaló a Wolfram hacia la puerta.

Los niños observaron la puerta abrirse, la mujer de antes se quedó unos segundos congelada sin saber cómo reaccionar. El hada sonrió creyéndose victoriosa pero entonces Sora se lanzó al cuello a Wolfram. La mujer hizo una señal y los chicos no se movieron, unos minutos después volvió con una cámara, les tomó varias fotos y luego les despidió entregándoles una caja.

-no podemos contra ellos…- susurró uno de los gatos desalentado.

-solo es una caja…- dijo atribulada el hada- quizá esté vacía…

-¡bombones franceses!- exclamó Sora agitándoles la caja frente a los ojos.-y está sin abrir.

Wolfram lo miró con reprobación, en realidad ya no era tan divertido luchar contra unos menores de edad.

-¡aún nos falta una!- exclamó la pequeña hada, las lágrimas caían casi de sus ojos, lo cual hizo que el demonio se sintiera algo culpable.

El grupo pasó varios hogares hasta que llegaron a una casa un poco descuidada. Sora la reconoció de inmediato de una anécdota de Yuuri justo en Halloween. Se suponía que la vieja que vivía ahí era muy mala y nunca regalaba dulces.

-el que logre algo de esa anciana, gana- suspiró el hada decidida- y no solo gana sino que se lleva todos los dulces.

-¡espera!- Wolfram se inclinó a la muchacha con sus enormes ojos verdes inspeccionando a los otros- no puedes hacer eso, corren riesgo de perderlo todo. Nosotros apenas y empezamos en cambio ustedes llevan horas recolectando sus valiosos dulces.

-no- se adelantaron los gatos, la picapiedra, la vocaloid y el frankestein decididos- no retrocederemos ahora. Intercambiaron miradas llenas de valor y coraje.

Wolfram los observó caminando hacia la casa oscura como pequeños soldaditos- sus primeras batallas- dijo casi con nostalgia recordando una incursión que tuvo cuando era muy joven en donde por casualidad tuvieron que enfrentarse a un escuadro humano. Había pasado tanto tiempo que probablemente los humanos con los que peleó podrían haber sido los bisabuelos de esos niños de estar en Shin Makoku.

-perderán- repuso Sora- ningún niño o adolescente puede con esa clase de enemigo- bajó el rostro pensativo- es probable que nosotros tampoco ganemos- añadió.

-¿cuál es el factor que complejiza la misión?- preguntó Wolfram curioso.

-los ancianos amargados no entienden ni quieren entender a la juventud. Odian nuestros ruidos, nuestros malos hábitos y nuestras imposiciones- dijo mientras los pequeños regresaban corriendo, detrás de ellos una anciana encorvada con un bastón en el aire gritaba cosas ininteligibles.

-¡perdimos!- el hada terminó en el suelo agotada. El resto de sus amigos lucían igual de derrotados.

-ustedes… perderán también- añadió la vocaloid- es imposible lograr algo de una persona como esa.

Sora dejó salir un suspiro veterano, sabía bien que los niños tenían razón pero era evidente que nunca estuvo acostumbrado a perder. Quizá si reinterpretaba el reto, podrían entrar por la ventana de atrás de la casa y tomar algunos dulces de la cocina…

-yo iré solo- dijo de pronto Wolfram, los niños y hasta Sora lo miraron asombrados.

-imposible- le dijo el chico preocupado- no puedes ir ahí solo, Wolfram, Shibuya no me perdonaría si te sucede algo… por cierto que debimos regresar hace rato con la soda…

-debo ir- las piernas del demonio se plantaron en la acera con firmeza- un reto es un reto, y un noble mazoku como yo no retrocede ante las dificultades.

-es un caso perdido- insistió Sora- es imposible que la anciana si quiera te escuche.

-lo haré- Wolfram dio la espalda al grupo decidido a caminar.

-¡espera!- se le acercó el hada, se veía algo de preocupación en el rostro- eres el adulto, ¿no es maduro el aceptar una derrota en lugar de entregarte a una causa perdida?

-¿maduro?- sonrió de lado Wolfram, las orejas falsas brillaron contra los faroles- lo adultez es una excusa barata, a veces los niños son más sabios- terminó de decir librándose del agarre de la pequeña y perdiéndose por la puerta de la casa a oscuras.

* * *

-no recuerdo que hubieran tantas escenas de soft en una película de terror- dijo Yuuri luego de que una pareja se metiera desnuda al agua y un enésimo y "casual" topless se apoderara de la toma por varios minutos.

-yo no recuerdo la forma en que las mataban- comentó Rokubunki- de hecho cuando tenía doce años creo que adelantaba esas partes…

-bueno, a esa edad esto era el porno más decente que se podía ver sin el control parental de la TV- comentó el joven rey distraído en una chica que parecía leer un telepronter en lugar de actuar.

-¿ya regresaron Sora y Wolfram?- tengo sed- apareció finalmente Sakarakuza.

-Capitán, se ha quedado como media hora en el baño y encima no pone ninguna excusa, es asqueroso- comentó Hibiki bajando de las escaleras.

-¿y tú solo necesitaste diez minutos?- se burló Rokubunki.

-para la calidad de una película como esta- respondió indiferente Hibiki- era suficiente, el soft como la sangre son totalmente falsos.

-¿alguien recuerda a qué hora mataban a alguien?- se quejó Yuuri, de alguna forma en algún punto de la película la gente empezaba a morir y a toquetearse menos.

-que aburrido, Shibuya- el geek se acomodó en el sofá mirando a la pantalla- hablas como un chico que tiene acción en su vida real y solo piensa en destripamientos en lugar de aprovechar los pequeños rayos de gratitud que el fanservice te puede dar en una película de horror adolescente.

-es patético buscar esa gratitud en el cine B- se mofó Yuuri, recordando que hace unos años de hecho, pensaba como sus amigos. Solo que tener a alguien con quien compartir las mantas hacía que el artificial mundo del soft-porn de pronto no tuviera sentido.

-en verdad tengo sed- se quejó Sakarakuza.

Yuuri finalmente vio los minutos en el DVD- ¿cuarenta y cinco y no regresan?- se preguntó ligeramente preocupado.

-bueno, quizá salieron a pedir dulces- comentó a la volada Hibiki.

-¿no estamos un poco grandes para eso?- frunció el señor Rokubunki reparando en el traje del capitán.

-pero a Sora siempre la ha gustado todo eso además salieron disfrazados a la calle- respondió el otro chico.

Yuuri soltó su pedazo de pizza pálido como un muerto viviente, tenía un jamón colgando entre los dientes- ¿disfrazados?-preguntó temeroso.

-Wolfram iba de Schrodinger de Hellsing y Sora de Shindo de Gravitation- contestó Hibiki dejando salir un bostezo.

-lo van a confundir con "los del negocio" si sale con eso, yo he visto los mangas que mi hermana tiene de Gravitation y no es el tipo de disfraz que un niño usaría para pedir dulces y sí dinero- Rokubunki se acomodó en su asiento.

-ah, pero Wolfram-chan se debe ver adorable en su traje ¿no?- comentó Sakarakuza a la volada.

Yuuri se quedó mirando al conjunto de sus ineptos amigos que no parecían dispuestos ni a levantar un dedo.-So…ra…- susurró tratando de controlar su aura oscura y ponerse en modo Maou. No quería ni imaginar lo que podría estarle haciendo a Wolfram en las calles en trajes que la loca de su madre había comprando en un arranque de esa parafilia nada sana que tenía para con ellos.

* * *

-demora demasiado- dijo luego de quince minutos la vocaloid.

-seguro se lo comió- añadió la picapiedra.

Los dos gatos se apretujaron preocupados y el Frankestein levantó el rostro hacia Sora- eres el adulto responsable…

-pero en mi corazón soy un niño- se defendió Sora nervioso. A él también le preocupaba la demora del rubio. No tanto por su bienestar sino por la respuesta que este le podía dar a la anciana, según Shibuya el muchacho tenía fama de pocas pulgas y a veces el rubio hablaba tan vívidamente de los juegos de guerra, como si de hecho los hubiera vivido, que no le extrañaba que alguna vez se pusiera paranoico y confundiera la realidad con esos RPG sobre mazokus y cajas mágicas.

-le ha pasado algo, seguro- dijo el hada con un gesto de honesta preocupación- quiero a mi mamá- susurró.

-ah, no, no adultos- comentó Sora pensativo- miren, vamos todos en grupo a analizar la situación. Vamos por la parte de atrás-añadió recordando que la puerta se había abierto cuando Wolfram tocó y al no haber nadie entró, fue cuando no lo volvieron a ver.-si vemos cualquier cosa extraña, simplemente corremos.

-eres un adulto inútil ¿sabes?- comentó Frankestein mientras el grupito se juntaba y empezaban a seguir al muchacho.

-soy Peter Pan, en el fondo pienso como ustedes- respondió el chico inclinándose un poco y pegándose a los arbustos de las paredes de la casa- mi hada campanita debe estar por ahí volando.

-cuando sea grande no quiero ser un adulto como tú- dijo la vocaloid, un repertorio de "yo tampoco" la acompañó hasta que Sora hizo una señal con la mano para que se callaran.

-un fantasma está llorando- el hada se aferró al brazo de Sora con lágrimas en los ojos.

-tranquila- le sonrió el chico- es solo el fantasma de la nueva ola… Enka- contestó, el grupo prestó más atención.

-suena a lo que ponen en el asilo donde vive mi abuelito- añadió el frankestein.

Sora y los niños estiraron sus cabezas, habían llegado al jardín trasero e iluminado por unas lámparas de jardín, en el medio de un césped aromático y flores bien arregladas, había una mesita redonda con dos tazas de té, masitas y dos personas conversando.

-y ni que hablar de la jubilación- dijo una voz cascada y femenina.-mi pobre esposo peleó contra los chinos y ahora ¿qué dicen? Lo señalan no más.

-dígamelo a mí, puedo pasarme media vida en el servicio militar y ¿qué me dan por eso? pues nada, uno no es reconocido por el reino sino tiene que vivir de sus propias tierras y yo no tengo problema con eso pero hay mucha gente sin dinero que merecería un sueldo por participar en batallas en el pasado por más políticas de paz del nuevo régimen-esa era la voz de Wolfram aunque el tema de conversación le hizo pensar a Sora que el chico, al menos mentalmente, había envejecido unos ochenta años.

-¿cuántos años tiene tu amigo?-le preguntó uno de los gatos a Sora.

-no sé, nunca le pregunté pero creo que debería- contestó el chico un poco nervioso por primera vez.

-¡eso es mazapán casero!- exclamó la picapiedra- los otros niños pegaron sus caritas viendo al demonio devorar los dulces muy campante mientras sostenía de una mano una taza de té.

-bueno, creo que debo irme ya- se levantó Wolfram reparando en la parvada de muchachos espiándolo sin ninguna clase. Para suerte de ellos Kiriko-san no tenía buena vista en la noche y estaba cansada de espantar a todos los niños abusivos del barrio.

-tu familia debe estar esperándote, guapo soldado- sonrió la ancianita- pero fue agradable conversar con alguien tan maduro.

-¿puedo venir otro día a comer más de estos?- preguntó el chico señalando la charola de masitas.

La anciana asintió tomando el tejido que había dejado a medio hacer-por supuesto que sí, Wolfram-san, cuando quieras y por favor llévate esto por el día de Halloween- extrajo una bolsita del bolsillo de su bata aún sosteniendo los palillos de tejer. El demonio se levantó rápido para recibirlos, hizo una reverencia y prometiendo volver el viernes comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo que empezó la retirada.

Encontró al grupo saliendo del jardín delantero de Kuriko-san. Por las espaldas encorvadas y la vocaloid llorando, anticipaba el sabor a la victoria. Solo que cuando le ganabas a unos niños, en realidad no había mucho que saborear. Miró con pena la bolsita rellena con los dulces de la buena mano de Kuriko-san. En realidad entendía su odio hacia niños desconocidos que consideraban "justo" molestarla en la noche a pedirle dulces. Él mismo consideraba esa práctica desagradable y si el Halloween tenía que ver con eso, esperaba nunca tener que enseñarle una tradición tan maleducada para con los adultos a su hija.

-¡está bien! ¡ganaron!- gritó el hada tomando las bolsas de todos sus amigos y extendiéndoselas a los dos mayores.

Sora y Wolfram intercambiaron miradas nerviosas cuando notaron las lágrimas en los niños y al hada mordiéndose los labios para no estallar en llanto.

-tío, no puedo hacer esto- suspiró Sora llevándose las manos a los caballos- no se siente bien, incluso si en mis mejores fantasías lo era.

-lo sé- contestó Wolfram despidiéndose mentalmente de sus propios dulces. No era fácil reparar la autoestima de un niño y sabía que no era cuestión devolver el equivalente. –miren niños… no queremos sus dulces…

-sí, quédenselos- añadió Sora.

-¡no queremos su lástima, adultos!- gritó la niña, los dos gatos sollozaban y la vocaloid se limpiaba los mocos mientras la picapiedra balbuceaba.

-¡es cierto!- dijo el frankestein con un moco a punto de colgar de su nariz- no pueden venir y molestarnos toda la noche y luego porque les da la gana dejarnos en paz.

-que esos dulces les sepan amargo- berreó la picapiedra.

-¡oigan no es eso!- siguió Sora sintiéndose mucho más culpable de lo que esperaba- nosotros no hicimos eso por lo que creen.

-es cierto- repuso Wolfram, en realidad no sabía cómo diablos terminaron así, solo recordaba a Sora hablándole tonterías- se suponía que debía aprender el significado del Halloween.

-¿qué creen, que aparte de niños somos idiotas?- se burló molesto uno de los gatos.

El otro añadió con una mirada bastante madura para su edad- no existe un significado para el Halloween, eso es en navidad, los tres fantasmas… Adultos ignorantes.

-¿en serio?- Wolfram miró a Sora esperando una explicación para él mismo.

-Pero…- el muchacho se rascó la cabeza tratando de salirse doblemente del paso-en realidad estamos aquí para demostrarles el verdadero significado del Halloween- dijo finalmente, le sonrió a Wolfram y este extendió todos los dulces ganados, que solo en costos y calidad, superaban las bolsas rellenas de los niños.

-pero estos son sus dulces- dijo el hada aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-ustedes se los ganaron- asintió Sora-esto… demostraron… que era más importante… divertirse y permanecer unidos… eso tiene algo de valor… creo.

-no trates de jugar al Santa Claus, eres solo un idiota adulto de carne y hueso- el hada trataba de defender tercamente su honor aunque sus ojos brillaban amando el dulce ante ella.

-yo no soy humano- añadió Wolfram.

-¡Son psicópatas!- gritaron aterrados los gatos.

-¡de los buenos, de los buenos!- se apuró a decir Sora nervioso. Mientras uno de los niños comentaba que no podían haber "psicópatas" buenos.

-¡sí eso, eso!- le imitó Wolfram. Sin embargo el rostro de pánico de los pequeños no se iba así que el chico dio un paso hacia atrás alzó la mano y un remolino de fuego se formó entre sus dedos que se meció a su antojo.

-¡increíble!- los niños pasaron del pánico a la sorpresa de inmediato.

Sora decidió imitar a Wolfram, sin preguntarse demasiado acerca del control de maryoku que parecía tener, pronto tres esferas de aire de color verdoso aparecieron en sus manos y empezó a tirarlas al aire haciendo malabares.

-¡entonces son seres mágicos!- sonrió la picapiedra asombrada.- no enfermos mentales.

-¡y sí vinieron a enseñarnos el verdadero significado del Halloween!- dijo la vocaloid.

-¡exacto niños!- exclamó Sora- pero es hora de que sigamos nuestro camino ya que ustedes aprendieron su lección.

Antes que los niños dijeran algo, Wolfram añadió- los que se quedan junto a nosotros mucho tiempo son arrastrados al infierno.

Los niños intercambiaron miradas confusas sin saber si lo que el rubio dijo eran amenazas o despedidas. Decidieron interpretarlo como lo segundo tomando sus bolsas y los premios obtenidos por los mayores.

La pequeña hada les sonrió agradecida y en grupo hicieron una gran reverencia y empezaron alejarse.

-¡Feliz Halloween!-exclamó Sora.

- ¡JO JO JO!- exclamó Wolfram de pronto, Sora con las justas lo jaló hacia un arbusto de modo que cuando los niños voltearon confusos porque escucharon a Santa, no vieron nada.

-¡te equivocaste de festividad, Wolfram-san!- le reprendió el chico.

-¡no es mi culpa que ustedes estén llenos de tradiciones bizarras!- se defendió el chico. –además-añadió elevando la cabeza, cerciorándose que los niños estuvieran fuera de vista- no es divertido aprovecharse de niños pequeños ¿sabes?

-sí, no es como lo dicen ¿no? quitarle un dulce a un niño no es tan divertido como lo prometen…- suspiró Sora reparando en el sonido de música viniendo del final de la calle.

-francamente, este mundo tiene una moral muy estúpida- se quejó Wolfram- al final les dimos todos nuestros dulces… ¿no habría sido mejor decirles que éramos de la policía y que la lección de Halloween era que si un extraño se les acerca llamen a la policía o un adulto de confianza?

-nah, los niños nunca hacen caso de esas cosas- contestó Sora colocando una mano en su oreja- hay música…- dijo de pronto- música adulta- se corrigió- a unas cinco casas.

-¿y eso qué? Para eso está la casa de Yuuri- se quejó Wolfram, realmente extrañaba los dulces.

-pues no es lo mismo- le miró el otro chico con el rostro malicioso- creo que es momento que descubras el verdadero significado del Halloween.

* * *

-¿qué número era esta?- se preguntó Yuuri luego del enésimo destripamiento.

-"Viernes 13 parte 30"- leyó Hibiki aburrido.

-la sangre está un poco aguada- bostezó Rokubunki.

-la juventud de ahora no tiene tanta sensibilidad como antes- se quejó Sakarakuza.

-Capitán, usted no es tan viejo ¿o sí?- preguntó Yuuri dándole una mirada a la puerta.

-tengo sed- añadió Rokubunki.

-¿dónde diablos se habrán metido Sora y Wolfram?- Hibiki se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana de la sala.

-si salieron disfrazados…- meditó Rokubunki…- ¿habrán ido a Shibuya?

-solo era comprar una puta soda… maldito Sora- rabió Yuri entre dientes ante la idea de los dos chicos metidos en alguna discoteca de dudosa reputación rodeados de mujeres japonesas con el pésimo hábito de coleccionar extranjeros. Conociendo el extraño sentido de "respetar las tradiciones terrestres" de Wolfram, era evidente que se dejó arrastrar por el otro chico hasta un punto en que se dio cuenta que quizá los prejuicios no siempre estaban de más.-ojalá Wolfram siguiera odiando a los humanos- suspiró Yuuri, al menos así habría evitado escuchar a Sora.

-ah, ahí están- repuso Hibiki abriendo más la cortina, Sakarakuza y Rokubunki se pegaron a la ventana también y Yuuri, resignado, hizo lo mismo.

Desde afuera Wolfram los saludó con una mano, en la otra traía una bolsa- ¿es ese delivery muy costoso, de los que solo contrata la gente con dinero que hace fiestas elegantes?- Hibiki se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a enterarse de primera mano qué diablos pasaba ahí.

Yuuri, menos emocionado y más molesto, apartó al geek del paso y abrió la puerta furioso.-¿qué diablos pasó acá?- preguntó con el seño completamente fruncido.

-nada- Wolfram pasó por su lado como si nada- ¿hicieron algo que molestara al enclenque?- preguntó al ver a los otros tres chicos parados.

-¿eso?- inquirió Hibiki más curioso por lo que llevaba en la bolsa.

-ah, esto- el demonio caminó hacia la mesa donde solo quedaban vestigios de pizza y bordes abandonados, colocó la bolsa ahí y la abrió lo suficiente para que los curiosos observaban. Había dos botellas de vino y varios bocadillos sellados en cajas "en otros idiomas" con lazos muy elegantes.- Sora me enseñaba el verdadero significado del Halloween- levantó la cabeza sonriéndole a Yuuri- y también del truco o trato- añadió mientras Rokubunki tomaba una de las botellas de vino.

-¡mierda! ¡esto es francés y…!- balbuceó asombrado.

-¿caviar real? ¿trufas francesas? Todo esto es…- añadió Sakarakuza asombrado.

Hibiki escribió el nombre del vino en su móvil y luego dejó salir una maldición- ¡esa botella cuesta 800 dólares americanos!

-pensaba que el truco o trato era algo solo de los niños, como lo leí en internet- siguió hablando Wolfram muy campante- pero Sora me dijo que en Japón, el Halloween es más para adultos.

-¿dónde carajo se metieron?- Rokubunki miró primero a Wolfram y luego a Yuuri que se había quedado frente a Sora, el cual hablaba muy campante sin notar la mirada asesinado de su "amigo".

-Sora dijo que el verdadero significado del truco o trato se sentía en las fiestas adultas así que nos metimos a una casa…- siguió Wolfram.

-¿irrumpieron en propiedad privada?- preguntó Sakarakuza encontrando un tarrito de trufas blancas.

-todo el mundo estaba ebrio, entonces un sujeto totalmente pasado con la corbata atada en la cabeza se acercó a nosotros y empezó a preguntar por precios de no sé qué- prosiguió el demonio. –yo iba a golpearlo pero Sora me dijo que debía dejarme embargar por el espíritu de la festividad. No lo entendí muy bien hasta que el tipo se abalanzó sobre Sora y algunos presentes se escandalizaron. Luego otro sujeto, que creo que no le gustaba la fiesta porque no tenía una corbata en la cabeza, nos llamó a un lado y ahí Sora le dijo "truco o trato". Al final el tipo aceptó el trato y nos dieron todos estos regalos y el dinero.

-¿dinero?- dijeron los otros tres muy despacio.

-ese-Wolfram volteó a señalar a Sora, cuyos brazos se agitaban como pulpos con los billetes volando por los aires mientras Yuuri lo ahorcaba.

El rubio dejó salir una sonrisa descarada- la verdad es que Japón tiene tradiciones extrañas ¿saben?

Rokubunki, Hibiki y Sakarakuza asintieron mientras analizaban si detener a Shibuya o no.

-en mi… "país" esto del "truco o trato" le dicen "extorsión" ¿sabían?- añadió Wolfram acomodándose en el suelo de la sala, tomando el control remoto para retroceder la película y verla desde el comienzo. –creo que me gusta más esto de ver algo en TV con los amigos.

* * *

**Hombres, adolescentes... todos son iguales. Y en Halloween, personalmente me gustan las fiestas con disfraz pero detesto a un montón de niños copiando una tradición capitalista-seudo-yanki-seudo-interesante que implica que tienen el derecho a algo solo por ser niños.**

**Feliz día de los muertos, para quien lo celebrara.**

**Su amiga de siempre, Petula.**

**XOXO**


	34. Radiografía de los tres hermanos

Ellos son tres hermanos.

Todos de la misma madre pero con diferentes padres.

Cualquiera que no lo supiera, a simple vista podría creer que se trata de tres desconocidos, ni siquiera con algún tipo de parentesco sanguíneo.

Pero cuando pasas el día a día con ellos empiezas a conocerlos más.

Entonces te das cuenta que tienen muchas cosas en común, que los tres son excéntricos y algo tontos en sus formas personales pero que esos mismos detalles hacen que sepas que son familia.

Los tres tienen debilidad por las cosas lindas. El mayor de todos las colecciona oficialmente. Como él da miedo por su aspecto poderoso y avasallador, son muy pocos quienes se atreven a indagar algo sobre su vida. Pero si le preguntas, él responde. Y si le preguntas si le gustan las cosas lindas, va a mirar si tienes alguna en la mano que le quieras dar.

El de en medio también tiene una debilidad por las cosas lindas, pero a diferencia del mayor y sus hábitos coleccionistas, el segundo tiene una manía de observador. Es un voyeur de las cosas adorables, se contenta con estar cerca mirándolas por el tiempo que el destino le brinde. Este hábito no es menos perturbador que el del mayor, es casi como un observador del National Geographic.

El último, el "Benjamín" o mejor dicho "el lobo con piel de cordero", también tiene un hábito por las cosas lindas. Pero a diferencia del recato algo psicópata de sus hermanos mayores, él es bastante claro. Si algo le gusta lo hace suyo y punto. Lo vuelve parte de su día y de su vida, hasta que de pronto eres tú el que lo busca a él.

Así, los tres hermanos tienen debilidad por las cosas lindas. El mayor me colecciona por horas en la oficina, el de en medio me acompaña observador cuando corremos o jugamos baseball. Y el menor me ha hecho suyo y punto, tengo su nombre escrito en tinta invisible y si alguien no la lee, él se encargará de recordarles mi pertenencia.

También, cada uno de ellos tiene una fallida relación con el sentido del humor. Debo confirmar que sus habilidades en este campo, son prácticamente nulas en los tres.

El mayor de todos tiene un sentido del humor añejado en política, economía y guerra: está rancio. Él no da risa, pero si analizas concienzudamente algún comentario sobre alcabalas, puedes darte cuenta después de quince minutos, que fue sarcástico con el impuesto bruto de hace dos años porque lo comparó con los aranceles de hace dos meses del país de Svelera… De todos modos su humor político es amargo y ácido, y nunca es intencionado.

El de en medio es el caso más conocido y estudiado. Parece una de esas personas que ve demasiadas sitcom, y cree que solo por eso ya puede hacer bromas. Carece de gracia alguna para hacerlas incluso cuando tú mismo sabes que la broma que está diciendo debería dar risa o que es imposible que no debiera dar risa. ¿Cuántas bromas han perecido en su boca? Debemos tener un minuto de silencio por ellas. El hermano de en medio carece de talento para las bromas pero lo malo no es eso, porque su hermano mayor tampoco lo posee pero al menos se ha rendido, en cambió él parece no notarlo o creer que la práctica hace al maestro.

El hermano menor es también un caso. Es incapaz de hacer una broma. Pero a diferencia del hermano mayor de humor sarcástico y el hermano del medio de humor malogrado, no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo hacer una. Veamos, uno sabe cuándo poner un tonito mordaz, amargo, de doble sentido… hasta el hermano del medio sabe poner esos tonos solo que los reproduce con la naturalidad de un mal actor. En cambio el hermano menor no sabe impostar "sentido" cuando dice una broma. Una vez exclamó "vas a morir de risa" y dejé de reír de inmediato porque lo dijo con tanta seriedad que pensé que realmente podía morir. Y no solo fui yo, las personas que estaban conmigo, también dejaron de reír por temor a perecer en el momento.

Ellos tres también tienen aptitudes para el liderazgo. Y como siempre, cada uno tiene la forma de demostrarlo, de una forma un poco extraña.

El mayor solo tiene que dar una orden y ya tiene a media armada dispuesta a seguir cada uno de sus pensamientos como si fueran propios. El mayor tiene un increíble don de mando, pero también confía notablemente en las personas a su cargo. Si alguien o algo necesita ser protegido por él, arma una estrategia completamente eficiente y calcula los daños colaterales pero aún así da todo de sí para salvar a su objetivo. Es el puppetmaster de Shin Makoku, aunque no lo oculta, solo que los ignorantes no tienen idea que su poder llega hasta lo más recóndito. Por eso, tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes y nunca lo sabes.

El hermano de en medio tiene un ejército pequeño a su disposición. Es respetado y admirado por ellos, al punto que lo seguirían, siempre y cuando él se los pidiera. Lo malo del hermano de en medio es que tiene un vicio por trabajar solo. No confía en nadie pero hace que los otros confíen en él. O quizá deba decir, no está dispuesto a cargar por la muerte de las personas que lo rodean. En ese sentido, creo que aún está muy lejos del hermano mayor que ha aceptado hace mucho tiempo que parte de la responsabilidad de ser un líder es cargar con la muerte de otros en tus hombros. Sin embargo, a veces la obsesión del hermano del medio por hacer las cosas por sí mismo, causa que más gente lo quiera seguir. Él odia que la gente de su vida por él y sus habilidades como líder suelen servir para alejar a la gente del peligro en lugar de hacer que le sigan a este.

El hermano menor nació para ser un rey. A donde quiera que vaya, la gente que lo mira siente una gran atracción hacia él. Podría llamar a esto empatía, el hermano menor es distante en realidad pero a la vez no es intimidante como el mayor ni arcano como el de en medio. Tiene un poco de cada hermano. Si quiere hacer algo solo, basta con que te amenace para que lo dejes en paz y si necesita gente a su alrededor solo lo pide y ya están todos listos para partir con él.

Incluso si habláramos de trastornos de personalidad. Bueno, no es que compartan uno pero casi da ganas de decir les "viene de familia".

El hermano mayor, por increíble que pareciera, es el más centrado de todos. La mayoría de adjetivos hacia él se han construido a base de mitos. Como que es cruel, serio, solitario, misterioso, violento, etc. Su rostro es un engaña muchachos y su personalidad algo tímida no ayuda tampoco. En realidad es una persona muy fuerte y centrada. Es organizada, puntual, confiable, dedicada… Y, si conocieran a los hermanos como yo, pues posee una paciencia de santo. La mayoría de gente que no lo conoce bien suele no probar su aguante por temor a terminar partido a la mitad. Pero he sido testigo de lo que sus hermanos, su madre y hasta Anissina le hacen, y debo decir que el tipo es un mártir. Aunque también creo que es válido señalar que en esos casos "disfruta de las cosas que le da la vida". Aquí el resultado del test de trastorno de personalidad que le hice a él (y a los otros dos) con engaños (no tenía nada que hacer... bueno, quizá firmar unos documentos pero... nah!). Fue divertido y perturbador ver los resultados. Pero con Gwenda resultó evidente, tienen un serio problema con ese del coleccionismo.

DESCONFIADO (paranoide): **NADA**

SOLITARIO (esquizoide): **NADA**

EXCÉNTRICO (esquizotipico): **NADA**

TEATRAL (histrionico): **NADA**

TRAVIESO (anti-social): **NADA**

PRESUMIDO (narcisita): **NADA**

TRÁGICO (limite): **NADA**

MANIATICO (obsesivo-compulsivo) **MUCHO**

SUMISO (dependiente): **NADA**

TÍMIDO (evitativo): **NADA**

El hermano de en medio sería el sueño de la casa propia de un terapeuta en la Tierra. Es el hombre más conflictuado que he visto. Es muy dedicado y comprometido con las personas que aprecia pero la vida no lo ha tratado muy bien así que su círculo se ha cerrado demasiado. A veces me preocupa el que sea capaz de sacrificar a su familia por mí. Pero felizmente, él ha ido cambiando también con los años. Al principio pensaba que era el más centrado y normal de todos. Me sentía cómodo porque "era como yo". Pero poco a poco me di cuenta de dos cosas. La primera es que guardaba demasiadas cosas y pretendía ser algo que no era simplemente no mostrando lo otro. No es que fuera hipócrita a propósito, solo que trataba de ser quien no era para agradar a los demás. También descubrí que sí, ambos éramos parecidos pero no en los mejores aspectos. Creo que los dos éramos egoístas e inseguros, solo que mientras yo tenía ese trastorno de personalidades él más bien lo ocultaba en esa sonrisa como careta. Quizá por esa represión es que en realidad es tan malo haciendo bromas. De todos modos la gente suele verlo como un caballero andante de eterna sonrisa y gestos galantes. Su familia (yo por exención) sabemos que no es solo eso.

DESCONFIADO (paranoide): **UN POCO**

SOLITARIO (esquizoide): **BASTANTE**

EXCÉNTRICO (esquizotipico): **BASTANTE**

TEATRAL (histrionico): **NADA**

TRAVIESO (anti-social): **MUCHO**

PRESUMIDO (narcisita): **NADA**

TRÁGICO (limite): **BASTANTE**

MANIATICO (obsesivo-compulsivo): **MUCHO**

SUMISO (dependiente): **UN POCO**

TÍMIDO (evitativo): **UN POCO**

El hermano menor era un misterio al principio, cuando yo solo quería ver su belleza y porte. Pero una vez que uno decide perder el miedo y tratarlo como un igual, se te revela como un libro abierto. Como en los dos hermanos de antes, es evidente que las personas que los rodean ven lo que quieren ver en lugar de arriesgarse a conocerlos bien. Pero de los tres es el que, debido a que no oculta nada, da más evidencias de tener cosas raras. Habla y patea mientras duerme, tiene un gusto bizarro por las artes, es adicto a los dulces, no entiende el sentido del humor y es demasiado sincero (hasta rondar lo patológico) cuando habla.

DESCONFIADO (paranoide) **NADA**

SOLITARIO (esquizoide) **NADA**

EXCÉNTRICO (esquizotipico) **BASTANTE**

TEATRAL (histrionico) **NADA**

TRAVIESO (anti-social) **UN POCO**

PRESUMIDO (narcisita) **UN POCO**

TRÁGICO (limite) **NADA**

MANIATICO (obsesivo-compulsivo) **NADA**

SUMISO (dependiente) **NADA**

TÍMIDO (evitativo) **NADA**

* * *

¿Y a qué va todo esto?

Pues todo ha empezado con un pedazo de pastel en la mesa de la cocina.

Los hermanos tienen una gran habilidad para hablar, y en contadas ocasiones esa habilidad se vuelve un superpoder de modo que uno escucha lo que dicen y al mismo tiempo sientes como si vieras una película extranjera y los subtítulos aparecieran por ahí en letra cursiva traduciendo algo totalmente distinto.

Esto se ha dado en casos extraños. A decir verdad esta es la primera vez que lo contemplo en un evento cotidiano.

Podría también titularse "los hermanos hacen berrinche".

Y es por un pedazo de pastel.

Ni cuando se trataba de mi podían ser tan…

-¿es el último pedazo?- dice Gwendal pero de pronto aparecen los subtítulos, como si fuera una habilidad extra en los tres hermanos.

_Me gusta ese pastel quiero comerlo. Soy el hermano mayor. _

-ah, no sabía que era el último pedazo- responde Conrad. Ambos hombres están sentados frente al otro en la mesa redonda de mi cocina.

_A mí también me gusta ese pastel y quiero comerlo. No soy el hermano mayor pero he sufrido mucho siendo un mestizo estigmatizado. _

-yo tampoco sabía que lo era- contesta el hermano mayor- acabo de entrar a la cocina recién.

_Yo tuve que encargarme de las tierras de mi padre a muy corta edad, de evitar que desfalcaran a madre, tuve que ser un padre para ti y para Wolfram y evitar que la gente se revelara contra Dan Hiri cuando venía de visita. ¿No amerita eso un pastel? ¿no tengo yo más rango que tú? ¡Soy un general!_

-entonces, ¿te gustó el pastel?- sonrió mi padrino con buena gana- no los hacen así en Shin Makoku ¿no?

_Pues yo tuve que ser hermano, padre y madre para Wolfram. Evitar que algún noble con obsesiones de pureza de sangre me envenenara con la sopa, evitar que Stoffel se bajara a todos los mestizos y encima hacer el trabajo sucio de la milicia para ser aceptado. Creo que soy un Capitán con poder general. Y el pastel me merece tanto o más que a ti. _

-no conozco mucho este mundo y sí, nunca había probado un pastel así- contesta Gwendal con su semblante de siempre. El pedazo de pastel de manzana sigue en el medio de la mesa como si fuera una trampa mortal. Recuerdo que hace dos días mi madre trajo dos pasteles así a la casa, uno lo devoramos esa misma noche y el otro fue comido de a pocos hasta quedar solo este. Así que ambos comieron su tajada pero ahora desean el último. -¿saliste esta mañana, no?- añade el general con una estocada brutal.

_Claro, un pastel que seguro has probado cada vez que se te ocurría ponerte emo y se mandado a otra dimensión ¿cuántos pasteles de la tierra de has comido? mientras yo solo ando a punta de café negro para seguir rellenando documentos, dirigiendo un reino, evitando guerras internas, destrucciones mundiales, y crisis políticas porque tu ahijado se le ocurre que todos en el reino deben aprender a tocar piano. _

-sí, salí a caminar un poco.

_Supongo que haber sido exiliado de Shin Makoku, haber sido usado como carne de cañón por mi propio tío, tener que encargarme de arreglar la reputación de mi fallecido padre, huir del odio pirómano del hermano-odia-humanos, dirigir a la muerte a una tropa de hombres leales a mí, no es suficiente para merecer un pastel ¿no? Total, solo soy yo, el mestizo. _

-puedes comerte el pastel, si gustas.

_Total yo solo soy un mestizo al que nunca le han reconocido sus derechos y tiene que bajar la mirada y poner su vida en riesgo por un poco de reconocimiento. _

-ah, no importa, parece que viniste con hambre de caminar.

_Claro, yo siempre sacrificándome por mis hermanos menores pero no, todo el mundo se olvida que soy un hermano y creen que debo hacer sacrificios de padre. Aguantar tus arranques suicidas, que te desaparezcas cada dos por tres, tragarme tu alta traición cada vez que te baja el litio. Cómete el pastel, vamos._

-aquí tienes- Conrad sonríe tanto que creo que la cabeza se le va a separar finalmente mientras estira su mano para empujar el platito.-insisto.

_Oh, no llores, ya sé que quieres el pastel, es más que evidente. ¿Es tan difícil pedir por favor? Total, como si lo único que yo hice al venir a este mundo fue vacacionar, mataron a mi novia ¿sabes? ¿Tienes idea del trauma que es eso? no me voy a poner así por un pedazo de pastel de manzana, canela rociado de limón, azúcar y algo de pimienta de cayena de resalta su sabor. _

-puedes comértelo tú- Gwendal estira el brazo casi al mismo tiempo y ahora ambos tiene una mano pegado al plato con el pastel, que si tuviera vida, habría muerto de pánico ya.

_¿Novia? Que yo recuerde, estaba comprometida con Grantz. Y como siempre, tienes un extraño sentido de lo que es tuyo. Julia, el pastel de manzana que sin siquiera verlo ya lo querías. Vamos, solo tienes que pedir por favor, ¿es tan difícil en esta familia que alguien pida cortésmente algo? _

-es tuyo, Gwendal, está bien, puedes comértelo- ahora mi padrino se retira, vuelve a sentarse cómodo en la mesa y se cruza de brazos. Mi presencia es totalmente ignorada en estos momentos, y eso que yo venía con ganas de un buen pedazo de pastel…

_Mira quién habla. Todavía sigo buscando mi antigua colección de soldados de metal en edición limitada con las espadas modelo RT-500 que solo se usaron durante las guerras de sesión en el norte y todos los jóvenes recibían por sus cumpleaños. Que recuerde me los regalaron a mi pero el otro día que estaba en tu oficina, los vi dentro de tu cajón. ¿Y pediste por favor a eso? ¿eh? Claro, como con los soldados también puedes tomar el pastel. _

Estoy asustado.

Gwendal se retrae también y se cruza de brazos en su silla cruzando además sus piernas manteniendo una mirada fija en la mesa.- no, puedes hacerlo tú, total no me gustan tanto los dulces.

_¿Yo? ¿Y quién se alió con Gran Shimarron con tal de obtener lo que quería? ¿eh? ¿Yo? No, claro que no. Como siempre, a mi me tocaba enmendar todo lo que ustedes andan destruyendo. ¿Quién se robó mi juventud? ¿a quién le pido que me devuelva mi tiempo perdido? Ah, no, al señorito trágico no se le puede tocar porque todas las chicas que lo idolatran se van a poner a llorar. ¿Qué crees que no sabía a dónde ibas las noches previas a tu partida a la Tierra? Por eso es que Wolfram desconfió tanto de ti cuando regresaste con esa sonrisa. ¿Cómo se llama eso que dijo Miko-san el otro día? ¿te inyectaste Botox o qué?_

Conrad sonríe y niega con la cabeza aún cruzado de brazos, a estas alturas ya han dejado de dialogar y solo hablan con sus cuerpos. Gwendal frunce el seño y con una habilidad digna de Marlon Brando, mira el pastel como si fuera la cosa más insignificante del mundo. En cambio Conrad aplica su porte Richard Gere y trata al dulce como una mujer bonita que cede a alguien que podría darle un mejor destino que él pero evidentemente todos quieren que se quede con Richard Gere.

-hey…- balbuceo con temor, cuando ambos están así sus miradas se parecen a la de Leelouch y Light Yagami. Sin embargo, antes que me escuchen siquiera, la puerta de la cocina se abre con la determinación propia de Brad Pitt mezclado con ese cinismo de Gintoki Sakata condensados en un bishounen de cabellera rubia y con la misma habilidad que Hanai-kun al transmitir sus sentimientos. De hecho, si yo tuviera los poderes de Yakumo, no sabría nada nuevo de Wolfram con poder leer su mente.

-¡Aniue! ¿vienes de visita? ¡Conrad! Apareciste, creo que nunca regresaste a Shin Makoku ¿cierto?

_¡Aniue! ¿vienes de visita? ¡Conrad! Apareciste, creo que nunca regresaste a Shin Makoku ¿cierto?_

Los dos hermanos voltean a mirar a Wolfram y percibo un terror y entendimiento mutuo entre ellos dos, pero la gula del benjamín es más rápida que un tratado de paz en naciones hermanas enemigas.

-¡ah, pastel!

_Es mío._

Wolfram toma el último pedazo de torta de manzana y se lo come en tres mordiscos con la gracia de un niño pequeño ante las miradas trágicas de sus dos hermanos. Sus mejillas abultadas trabajan en el último bocado dentro mientras se chupa los dedos y algunas migajas quedan alrededor de su boca.

-voy… voy al baño- no quiero estar más en esta habitación con esas tres auras que a veces son demasiado avasalladoras para mi gusto.

* * *

Gwendal von Voltaire miró a su hermano menor pero no tan menor y le brindó una de esas pocas sonrisas a las que la familia de Cecile estaba acostumbrada. En respuesta, Conrad Weller dejó un lado su máscara y le devolvió el mismo gesto honesto.

-oigan- intervino el menor de los tres hermanos sacando un papel del bolsillo del pantalón- ¿a ustedes Yuuri les hizo este "Test de trastorno de personalidad"?- extendió el papelillo a su hermano mayor que lo revisó con seño fruncido para luego pasárselo al hermano de en medio.

-me dijo que era un test sin sentido para una tarea- gruñó el general, no muy contento con la parte de la frase que decía "trastorno de personalidad".

-a mi me dijo que lo hiciera que no era la gran cosa y me divertiría- suspiró un poco indignado el capitán.

-bueno, a mí también me lo hizo llenar- añadió el joven príncipe- pero el papel tiene el test que él llenó.

-sin duda es de él- sonrió mordaz Gwendal.

-totalmente- suspiró relajado Conrad.

Wolfram sonrió y volvió a darle una mirada a la prueba de su prometido.-estos humanos con nombrecitos raros para la forma en que uno vive- murmuró.

DESCONFIADO (paranoide) **UN POCO**

SOLITARIO (esquizoide) **NADA**

EXCÉNTRICO (esquizotipico) **UN POCO**

TEATRAL (histrionico) **UN POCO**

TRAVIESO (anti-social) **UN POCO**

PRESUMIDO (narcisita) **NADA**

TRÁGICO (limite) **NADA**

MANIATICO (obsesivo-compulsivo) **BASTANTE**

SUMISO (dependiente) **MUCHO**

TÍMIDO (evitativo) **MUCHO**

Soltó una carcajada sonora, de esas que solían poner de buen humor a sus hermanos-Este sí que es el enclenque- dijo.

**

* * *

**

El test de trastorno de personalidad es uno de los que encontré en internet. Como siempre, son puramente referenciales y yo sometí a los cuatro personajes a este únicamente a modo de juego y de acuerdo a mi punto de vista de ellos. La prueba fue hecha en esta dirección: testdepersonalidad (punto) info y pueden encontrarlo googleando bajo el tag "test trastorno de personalidad". Vale aclarar que la idea es puramente lúdica y no pretende hacer burla de este tipo de problemas sino más bien, recalcar un poco que ni los personajes ficticios son "perfectos" y que es por ello precisamente que es tan interesante leerlos y entenderlos.

**Leelouch es el protagónico de Code Geass, irónicamente, me pareció que compartía ideas más enfermizas con Conrad.**

**Light Yagami es el protagonista de Death Note, un verdadero Maquiavelo adolescente, y desde ese punto de vista, lo asocio más al calculador Gwendal.**

**Creo que todas conocemos bien a Brad Pitt. Lo raro es adjuntarlo con Gintoki Sakata, el prota de Gintama, el tipo más sinvergüenza del mundo. Pero como broma, sin duda Wolf es una simbiosis entre ambos.**

**Hanai-kun y Yakumo son personajes que pertenecen al anime y manga School Rumble, una comedia sobre líos de escuela, amores no correspondidos y con un final muy original (al menos en lo que respecta a las parejas). Hanai-kun es el superior de Yakumo, un gafotas idiota pero con la peculiaridad de decir lo que piensa exactamente, y él está enamorado de Yakumo y se lo dice todo el tiempo. Yakumo es una estudiante un grado inferior a Hanai, tiene una habilidad muy peculiar, es capaz de escuchar los pensamientos de la gente que está enamorada de ella, al ser muy popular por su modestia y encanto, tiene a muchos tras ella, cosa que es incómodo pues escucha los pensamientos no siempre puros de los pretendientes. Pero, aunque Hanai esté enamorado de ella, al ser tan estúpidamente honesto, Yakumo escucha lo mismo en la mente y en la boca del estudiante (aunque eso no lo hace corresponderle).**


End file.
